Unstable Assassin
by JoeRhys
Summary: They were at war and she fought for the highest bidder, demon or human. She was no saint. She was no savior. She was no hero. She was the Asa Shin Fujo. The assassin priestess. Her current benefactor wanted a certain Lord of the West dead. Unfortunately for them, they were unaware that their current killer for hire had a secret. A secret that made her lethal and a bit unstable.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, I'm working on this new story to take my mind of the story I can't seem to finish. I suck I know lol

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Inuyasha besides the plot and whoever I make up

Chapter 1

The Job

* * *

She sat quietly on the warm grass, looking over the once beautiful clearing from a top of a small hill. Bodies littered the ground, destroying the once flowered filled area, blood was strong, weighing down the air. Crows shrieked loudly, gathering in the sky, informing all other scavengers where the battle has just taken place. She didn't mind though, she knew she still had a moment before she had to leave, so she just sat there. Long ebony locks pulled away from her neck in a ponytail that was braided down to her waist. Her face was set in stone as she simply stared at the field of dead demons before her.

This was her life. They were at war. The demons and the humans. They've been fighting for centuries now. No side really winning but both sides losing. Many died everyday, humans and demons. Demons were too cocky, humans took that to their advantage. Humans were too slow, demons took that to their advantage. Demons had there benefits, their speed, strength, poison, claws, but humans had benefits as well. Their intellect. Each generation they grew smarter, the ranges on weapons furthered, while most demons couldn't even take a humanoid form. And then there were humans like her, blessed with the power to destroy demons with just a touch of there hand. Mikos. She was different though, special, she was the Shikon No Miko, possessor of the Shikon No Tama.

She stood slowly, her sun tanned creamy skin was covered in guts and blood and the hot evening sun was drying it against her skin. She needed a bath. She flicked dripping blood off her dual short hand scythes. Her weapons hand made by yours truly. The 12 inch blades wide and carved with perfection from the shining base to its lethally sharp tip. A 5 inch blade attached to the top of the slick ivory handle that turned black towards the end by the time it reached her forearm. The name of her mother on one blade, the name of her father on the other. And the name of her younger brother starting at the end of her scythes so when she slapped it together to make her lethal staff it spelled his full name.

They weren't quite like the gardening scythe she used that night to revenge her family from the monsters that destroyed her village. But they helped remind her of that day. Her village was pillaged by human soldiers. The pain seem to seize her heart as flashes of days long pasted raced before her eyes. Seeing back into the past, soldiers yelling, her village burning, her father dying. Her mother being raped, her grandfather being butchered, her younger brother being suffocated by his own blanket. She had watched from the edge of her forest, watched the destruction, watched the mayhem. She didn't remember feeling angry, she didn't remember feeling pain, she remembered feeling cold. She wanted to walk into the chaos, expecting death, hoping for death, wanting to be with her family. But something held her back. She had glanced down at the gardening tool she was using to make a secret garden for her family and knew exactly what to do. Revenge them.

She had followed the soldiers for a week straight, carefully sticking to the dark forest as her cover, learning there routine, waiting for them to let there guard down. She had sharpened her tool like she seen her father do his shaving blade, til it was sharp enough to cut her finger with minimum pressure. The next night she slit all 75 soldiers throats while they slept, the four men on guard never saw her coming, dropping out of the trees she was so use to climbing, slashing away before either of them could say a word. She was quick and quite efficient for someone who had no prior experience. She wanted it to be fast and sudden, expect for the man that raped her mother. She did him last, slicing his throat then shoving the point of his sword as far up his back end as it would go. She remembered asking him, did she look familiar, did she look like someone he did this to. But he didn't answer, probably too focused on the pain and choking on his own blood.

After that night she left, she stowed away on a boat and headed west, she couldn't stay in Japan, not in the state she was in. She took all fault at the destruction of her home. She should have been braver, stronger, smarter. She needed training, wanted training, and knew she wouldn't find it if she stayed. That was when she was 7, she returned at the ripe age of 21. She trained hard, and was now known as the best of the west. Her skills made her lethal but she wanted to master her powers as well and she could only do that in her homelands. That was three years ago, now 24 Kagome was leveled as an elder master.

She stood there, staring at the dead bodies before her, her body rigid almost like a statue. She didn't wear the constricting uniform of a demon slayer. She preferred the dressing of a Miko but all black. She stared at the field of dead demons that tried to take the jewel from her, remembering what her mentor told her. _Never tell a soul Kagome. No one must ever know._

Only Kaede knew who Kagome really was, what Kagome really was. Kaede was the one to inform her of her suspicions when she came back to these lands. Kikyou had been dead for some time now and her clan was looking for her reincarnation. The new keeper of the jewel, the new Shikon No Miko. Kagome knew of her power at a very young age, her mother was the one that helped her keep control.

When she came back seeking training, they tested her, of course she passed. What they didn't know, was that she was holding back. Till this day she was still holding back. You see, she was not Kikyou's reincarnation. She was not the legendary Midoriko reincarnation. She was the jewel reincarnated. The jewel itself. The Shikon No Tama in human form. She gave new meaning to the Shikon No Miko. But that was her secret, eyes still taking in the field of dead demons, fighting for something that no longer existed.

Her clan would be looking for her soon, the clan of Mikos and Monks that continued to try to persuade her to contribute her talents. She did not fight this war, she didn't believe in this war. She wasn't a vigilante fighting for justice. She wasn't part of some sort of the rebellion. At this time in her life she hated everyone, in her eyes everyone had demons. She wasn't going to fight for either side, she believed there could be peace between the two species if they really wanted it. But they didn't and she didn't care. She fought for her own profit, taking out demons and humans alike for the right price. She was no saint. She was no savior. She was no hero. She was the Asa Shin Fujo. The assassin priestess.

Finally, she blinked. Pallid blue eyes like that of a rare white tiger, they called her the Grey Ghost. Not many knew of the name for they only spoke it in death. During the day she wore a sunhat to block the sight of her eyes. At night she was able to push her powers through her orbs and make them shine with an eerie grey glow. These demons, they sensed the bare amount of her power she let leak into the air, giving her the aura of a priestess. They thought she could lead them to the jewel, both sides, demon and human thought the jewel was the key to winning the war. Both sides were mistaken.

A breeze cooled her skin, she pulled her hat low over her face, there was a shift in the air, Kagome turned swiftly, raising her arm, the 5 inch stabbing blade of her scythe tapping against the jugular of a young boy. His green eyes were wild with surprise and fear, he swallowed softly, feeling the prick of her blade against his throat, " I wasn't trying to sneak up on you."

She stared at him for a moment, the boy was very small in stature with brown-auburn hair, green eyes, and a cream-colored fluffy tail. He wore blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves, and a tan vest with a thin black belt. She knew him, the little fox demon walking with an older demon, taking the long way around the human village she passed a few hours ago. She pulled her weapon away, able to feel the relief in his growing aura, " Why are you following me?"

The young boy stepped back, " I..." he swallowed, a hand brushing back his reddish brown bangs, " I saw you slip money into my momma's bag when she wasn't looking. I..." He cleared his throat, glancing away, " We don't have a lot since my dad died, so I wanted to give you these." reaching into his long sleeve and pulling out a small pouch. He cupped it in his hands, " There blueberries, I picked them myself. My dad use to always say, thank someone who helps you. So, um..." His cheeks turned a cute rosy red, " Thank you."

Kagome stared at the young boy, he had to be around the age of 7. He was a sweetheart. Young and kind and never going to make it in this world. Flipping her weapon so the point was directed away from the boy, she reached forward, taking the small pouch, " Now we're even."

He smiled, it was bright, young and inspiring. It warmed her heart to see such innocence, she believed in that once, that everything would eventually work out for the best, kind of hope. " You should get back to your mother."

He stare at her with his wide young eyes, " Are you the Asa Shin Fujo?" he asked, completely ignoring her statement.

Kagome simply blinked, " Are you scared?"

He nodded, being honest, " Yes, I heard you can kill a thousand demons with one wave of your hand."

Kagome stayed silent though she wasn't sure if the statement was true, she never actually counted how many demons she can kill at once, " If you're scared, why are you still here?"

He blinked his bright eyes, curiosity getting the best of him, " They say if you fight in the war you could win it in a day. Why don't you help the humans win?"

Kagome bent so she was at eye level, " Because the war is a conspiracy." with that said, she flipped her scythe in her hand, she spun into a stand, the weapon now glowing with a heavy pink purity, she stabbed the ground. The young demon watched as the field suddenly erupted into a blanket of pink light. He turned away as it grew brighter for a moment, bursting into a dust filled snow storm. When he turned back, he stared in awe, mouth hanging open in amazement. The entire field was repaired, flowers against blossoming, birds again chirping, butterflies playing. As if there was never a battle, as if it was never touched. He turned, too astonished to say anything, but needing to say something however Kagome was already walking away.

He chased after her, dropping on all fours to run faster, " Wait!"

Kagome turned to him, " What do you want kid?"

He paused, a slight fear rising, he didn't want to annoy anyone that could kill him, " Why is the war a conspiracy?"

Kagome just frowned, " Every species wants to be Alpha, humans want demon slaves, demons want human slaves. One just wants to be better than the other. Inside, we all have a heart. Inside, we all have a mind. Inside, we are all monsters. There's no real reason to fight. There's no real reason for war."

Green eyes blinked, absorbing what was just said. Trying to understand the meaning behind the riddle of words. He glanced up seeing she was again turning away, " Wait, my name is Shippo."

" And."

He blushed again, glancing down to his bare fox pawed feet, " I don't know, I just thought maybe we can be friends."

Kagome stared at him, he was a sweet kid, young, naïve but sweet, she sighed softly, " I have to go kid, you should get home."

Green eyes glanced behind him, " My mom is probably looking for me." He looked back up at her, " Are you okay out here all alone?"

The question brought a subtle smile to Kagome's face, it was cute how he worried about her safety when it was his that was in danger. He would grow up to be a good man to a lucky woman one day. She bent, " I'll be fine, but if your ever not okay..." she plucked a blade of grass from the ground, charged it with her power and tucked it into his vest, " Call me and I'll come help."

He smiled wide, showing sharp fangs, " Does that make us friends?"

Kagome stood, turning away, " Sure kid." she suddenly stopped, feeling hands wrap around her shin, a small body hugging her leg. Pale eyes glanced down surprise evident on her face though he didn't see it. Shippo continued to hug her, " Thanks Fujo san."

Kagome smiled softly, he really was a cute kid, " Let go kid."

Green eyes glanced up, " Okay."

Kagome stepped away, " Kid, only call me in extreme emergencies okay."

He nodded, " I won't waste it on anything stupid, promise."

Kagome nodded back, turning again and walking away, Shippo waved, jumping up and down from his spot, " Bye!"

She didn't wave back, she didn't turn around or glance back, she just kept walking. There was somewhere she wanted to be and it would take the next few hours to get there.

* * *

Naraku was sitting alone in the empty room, fantasizing about the success of his revenge. Everything was going according to plans, this war was everything he dreamed it would be. As the main contributor of weapons, the humans were lining his pockets for his swords and blades, and as an inside trader, the secrets he sold to the demons were also making him quite wealthy. He was buying his time and saving for the palace he would build when he ruled the entire land. He was waiting for the right moment to kill the leader of the humans and take their place. Humans were much more easier to persuade and manipulate than demons. Besides, he had plans for the demons of these lands. He wanted full control, that's why he didn't interfere with the fighting part of the war, helping the humans more than the demons. As of now, only the lords of the North, East and South concerned themselves with the pesky humans that seemed to multiple like rabbits.

He was helping the humans gather more soldiers and better weapons, plan smarter attacks and effectively adapt to the hit and run method. The method was successfully pushing demon soldiers back onto their lands. Demons were more traditional fighters, they didn't understand the concept of a hit and run attack. It took them completely by surprise, not giving them time to analyze the situation like they tend to do. And before they knew it, they were gone, leaving a mess and extreme confusion behind.

Once he took over for the human's general, he would lead an all out attack against the lords of these lands, pulling out every trick he had up his sleeves. The only problem with his plan was the lord of the west. The great Inu youkai Lord Sesshomaru. As the most powerful of the four lords he didn't concern himself with the war. He has been completely neutral to both sides, neither helping or resisting, only fighting for and defending his land. That was okay for Naraku, he didn't need the headache of fighting the great lord anyways. But if he ever did chose to fight, it would be the half breed's downfall. He knew Lord Sesshomaru was too powerful and his troops were much more vigorously trained than the other lords. He wouldn't stand a chance, that's why he needs him taken care of. But he has yet to come across someone willing to take the job, that was until recently.

For the longest time he has been searching for the Shikon No Tama, he was sure the jewel would grant him power to defeat all of his enemies. But the last time he seen it was when the priestess Kikyou was still alive, rumor has it she burned it with her body once she passed. He heard rumors her reincarnation might have the jewel but anyone has yet to find her. For the last 2 or 3 years however he has heard of rumors about a certain mercenary. Someone they called the Grey Ghost. This so called ghost might just be the person he has been looking for. And he just recently found out a way to contact them. Then if they actually got the job done, maybe he could control them in some way, turn them into one of his pets like all his other incarnations.

Speaking of incarnations, " Kanna, show me the western domain."

The small girl stepped forward, lifting the mirror so her master could see more clearly. The mirror swirled for a moment before showing a foggy image of a palace. It made him frown, every time he tried to spy on Sesshomaru his vision was always blocked, as if the lord new he was watching him. It must be a barrier of some sort surrounding the entire western lands.

His red eyes studied the foggy screen for a moment, " Show me Kikyou's old home."

The mirror swirled again, a picture of an rundown hut came into view, he watched as the elder Miko of the village stepped out of the strawed door. He frowned, he couldn't believe he actually fell for that old hags older sister, the thought of what Kikyou would look like now made his stomach turn. The one eyed elder wiped her wrinkled forehead before shading her eyes, trying to peer off into the distance. He followed her eyesight but couldn't see what she obviously alerted her because she immediately began heading into that direction. Odd, he thought, what would make the old woman force herself to move at such a fast pace. Not having anymore time to observe the odd behavior, he blinked, as the mirror sparked, then became foggy like that of the western palace. He frowned now unable to see where ever the elder was going. Something odd was definitely going on and he needed to know what, to make sure it didn't interfere with his plans.

He stood, slowly walking out the room of the " borrowed" manor he was currently using.

" Kagura."

The wind demoness turned, leaning against the wall, snapping her fan open and closed, waiting for her master to give her an order. " Yes Naraku."

" Go and have Goshinki destroy Kikyou's home village and kill her younger sister."

" Why, the old human only has a few years left anyways."

Naraku stopped, turning towards the wind demoness, arms folding behind his back as he leveled her with crimson eyes, " Question me again and I will absorb you."

Kagura straightened off the wall, nodding at the threat, " Yes Naraku." Walking down the hall.

He watched her go, he liked how she despised him but was forced to obey. It gave him thrills, the power of controlling others, not just manipulating them, he liked knowing they knew they didn't want to do it but did it anyways. He just like forcing people, scaring people. He shook off the thought, turning, walking in the opposite direction. He had to get ready, if his resources were correct, a particular mercenary would be making an appearance at a certain location. And he was hoping to meet a ghost.

* * *

Kagome was walking for hours, not stopping to rest or eat. She was reaching the boarder of her mentor's village. Matter of fact if she stood on the hill ahead of her she would be able to see the old Miko's hut. Kaede taught her everything she knew about her powers, she was the most widely known Miko in the land. After all she was Kikyou's younger sister. Kagome was happy she had her as a trainer but now was not the time for a visit.

Instead she turned left, trekking deeper and deeper into the forest, the sun was setting slowly, but she didn't care, she could see perfectly in the dark. She moved steadily, remembering the path by heart, the path she took every year on this particular day. Her old village use to be just across the river from Kaede's.

Before it was burned down on this very day. Yes, today was the 17th anniversary of her family's death. She stepped over a tree root and stepped into a small clearing. It was ten oak trees, forming a half circle. A huge weeping willow dividing them in half. Tree's she planted when she was 7 years old. Walking over to the willow, she pushed a long draping leafs out her way, seeing the entrance to a cave.

Walking through it she felt a sudden shiver of a barrier. The cave widened out, able to see a light at the end of the tunnel. Standing in the opening of the finished tunnel, Kagome frowned, why did she continue to come back here.

She was standing at the edge of a secluded clearing, with a calming pool of fresh cold water in the center. The grass beneath was soft and springy, flowers made a rainbow of colors across the cave. This was it, the secret garden she had worked so hard to create for her surprise gift to her family. She had came across the cave about a week before she got the idea to plant the garden. She wasn't suppose to be so far away from home but she found herself randomly chasing a rabbit that day. It ran by the cave and curiosity got the best of her so she walked in. Finding the little slice of Eden made her giddy, but she wanted to keep it a secret. She worked extra hard around her village, hiring herself out as a maid and helper to save money for all the exotic plants and tree seeds. She planted the oaks and willow tree out front to use as a protective barrier from predators and thieves. She created the barrier by accident but strengthened it every year she returned.

Pale eyes glanced around, she had made a walk way of stepping stones to separate three different entrance ways. An acre of wreath holding a plaque with her family member's name on it. Her mother's garden had paperbark maple, stewartia, kousa dogwoods, hollies, and rare and unusual conifers of all shapes, sizes and colors. All her favorite flowers.

Her father's garden had witch hazels, magnolias, dogwoods, rhododendrons, azaleas, crab apples, roses, and stewartia. All his favorite flowers.

Souta was only 3 at the time, he didn't have a particular favorite flower, so she had guessed, filling his garden with hydrangeas, summer sweets, butterfly bush, aconites, witch hazels, crocuses, hellebores, camellias, chionodoxas, and pansies.

The garden was a magnificent sight to behold. She hated it. She hated every flower, every bush, every tree, every leaf. She hated it all. She hated this place, the very meaning of this place. She stopped maintaining it years ago so she didn't know how it stayed so well manicured. It was some sort of sick, twisted ironic pun, the very thing that made her miss her death with her family won't fucking die. Plump lips frowned, she wanted this place to burn, she wanted this land to burn, this world to burn. She wanted everyone, everything to feel her pain. She wanted revenge on the world for letting her family die, for letting good people die.

She turned, storming out of the cave, why did she continue to come here, it just made her angry. She quickly made her way to the exit, her powers rising with each aggravated step. She slapped at a willow leaf as she made her way back out to open air. She took calming breaths that she knew wasn't going to work. When she was pissed, she stayed pissed. She marched forward, needing to get away from this place, away from this memory.

She hated this place, she hated this place, she hated this place. The thought wouldn't settle, her anger wouldn't settle. She frowned realizing where her angry feet were bringing her. The Goshinboku.

Furious eyes stared up at the supposed sacred tree, the same tree her family would picnic around, saying prays and giving gifts to the gods. She frowned, she hated this damn tree, all the lies it betrayed, all the false hopes it gave her and her family. What was the fucking point to pray for safety if it wasn't going to do anything. She pulled out her weapons from her sash and stabbed the bark with the points. Every time she came to this stupid tree, her family said prayers. She use to pray to be smart like her parents, Souta would pray for more toys like most three years olds, her father prayed for a good harvest, but her mother prayed for protection. Every time they came, that's what she prayed for. She could still hear her voice, _may the gods protect us and bless us with safety._

She pushed harder, wishing the tree would bleed, wishing it could scream, wishing it could cry out in pain. This stupid tree didn't deserve to be here. Her family didn't deserve to die!

 **Destroy it,** a deep voice whispered in her head. A voice she's been hearing for a long time. A voice she tended to listen to. She pulled her weapons out, seeing no damage done she charged them with her powers, determined to take this tree down. She slapped the ends of her scythes together, forming her deadly staff. She raised it like a baseball bat, she'll hack the damn thing down if she had to.

" Kagome."

She turned, pointing her weapon at the intruder, her frown only deepened seeing her mentor hurrying over to her. She didn't need Kaede to see what she was about to do to the so called god tree. " Go home."

Kaede shook her head at her angry pupil, " The tree is not your enemy."

Pale eyes narrowed, the darkening sky making Kagome look mysteriously scary, " What do you want."

Kaede stepped forward, " I knew you would come here when I realized what today was. I need to speak with you Kagome. I do not think you are well."

Kagome turned away, " I'm fine. Go home."

Though Kaede only known Kagome for the past three years, she felt a deep connection with the girl. " Kagome, just..."

Kagome turned, glaring at her mentor, " Not now, I am not in the mood."

Kaede touched the young woman's shoulder, " That's precisely what I wanted to talk to you about."

Kagome jerked away from the hand, she twisted her staff, breaking them up into her dual scythes and began walking away without saying another word. Kaede sighed, watching her go, Kagome was a bright young woman, a lovely young woman and yet a troubled young woman. Ever since Kaede came to the conclusion about her mass amount of power she had been tossing around other theories as well. Kagome stopped her Miko training a year ago, feeling she learned everything there was to learn about control. Kaede only wished she would have stayed with her longer. She wished she didn't use her gifts and skills as weapons. She wished she would just let her talk to her, let her help her. With another sigh, Kaede slumped her shoulders and turned around, heading home. She'll come to her when she's ready.

* * *

Kagome kept walking, she was still covered in grime and dried blood but she'll bath later, right now, she had to kill something, anything. She pulled her powers back in, knowing she wouldn't lose control, because she never lost control. She walked through the forest, looking for anything to take her anger out on. Most animals sensing her mood already left the area so she had to use what was left. Trees. She could use her weapons, but she wanted to get physical, so she stabbed her weapons into the ground and lit her hands with a pink glow. The first haymaker shattered bark, taking a monster size chunk out of the trunk. Not watching as it toppled over, she turned, slamming her fist into another tree, the bark splintering on contact, splitting the tree in half. Her anger grew as she let herself throw the tantrum, she wanted blood not bark. She wanted to smash bones, she wanted to rip off someone's head.

Her senses picked up an intruder that was trying to hide his aura, she smashed her fist into another tree, not watching as it burst into smithereens. Instead, she used the raining bark as a distraction, spinning back she grabbed her scythes in a roll and flipped to her feet. A sharp point directed towards the trespasser. " What do you want?"

A body stepped out from the shadows, the darkening sky made it hard to make out. He wore a white baboon cloak-like outfit that hid his face. She stared back, her grip tightening on her weapon, hanyou, her mind read off, puppet. She launched forward in a spin, taking off the head of the imposter. The puppet returning to its original form, Kagome just turned, twisting her weapons in her hand, " Now come out before you piss me off, I'm not in the mood."

A moment passed, before she sensed the owner of the puppet step forward, he was dressed in the same baboon outfit as his puppet. A cool breeze was swept in. Something she appreciated, she was sweaty and itchy in her dirty clothes. Eyes narrowed as the man pulled the pelt off of him.

Kagome watched a lean but built body come into view. She looked up farther, long black hair flowed around his shoulders. She continued until she stared into fiery crimson eyes. He was smiling. " You must be the Grey Ghost."

Kagome stared at him, her hat shielding her face, " You got three sentences to entertain me. Go."

Naraku blinked, surprised at the blunt response but more surprised at the feminine curves under the layer of clothes he was looking at, " You're a woman."

Kagome frowned, something tickled the back of her neck, telling her to be wary of the man in front of her. " Two more."

He grinned again, she thought of a shark, Those red eyes gleamed, illuminated by the thin stream of luminescence casting through the trees. " My name is Naraku, I am looking to hire your services."

Cautiously she flipped her scythe, so she could put her hand on her waist, " So does everybody I meet, one more to go."

Naraku frowned, he couldn't quite get a read off the mysterious woman before him. " There is to be an uprising, the lord of the west is planning on sending his army to aid the north in the attack against Lord Yutomushi."

Yutomushi was a self proclaimed king that was the main leader for the humans in this war. He was a warlord that was power hungry for more land, he was just as bad as the demons that wanted humans to be nothing but food and slaves. But the lord of the west was different, Kagome shook her head, " Lord Sesshomaru never paid this war any mind, why would he start now?"

" Yutomushi plans to attack the western villages."

Kagome turned away, " Then the fool will die." walking away.

Naraku took a step forward, " Don't you see the danger. Lord Sesshomaru can not be involved in the war. Someone of his power can not be on one side. You have to depose of him."

Kagome frowned, turning back around, this guy was fucking up her mood, she wasn't in the mood to play nice, she wasn't in the mood to talk. She wanted to cause some damage. Her anger began rising again, forcing her powers through her eyes, she snatched off her hat. Her pale blue eyes a fierce glowing gray in the dark. The piercing eyes made Naraku actually take a step back. " You do not command me! And you can not afford me, your stench reek of deceit and if you want to live another moment you'll leave now."

She watched crimson eyes blink in actual amusement, " 1 million pounds, all in gold coins."

Glowing eyes narrowed, " And where the fuck would you get those type of funds?"

Naraku frowned, the woman had a rather vulgar mouth on her, " Does it matter?"

Pale eyes glanced down to her weapon, that's a lot of money to turn down, " Tomorrow night, at the little inn two villages to the east of here. I'll be in the last room at the end of the hall, on the top floor. Don't use the front entrance. We'll talk more in detail."

Naraku nodded, " Understood, half tomorrow and the other half when you bring me his head."

Kagome nodded, " I didn't say I'll take the job, I said we'll talk." turning away. She felt the eyes on her to glance back, but she wasn't, this conversation was over. She walked about 2 meters until he finally got the point, replacing his baboon pelt and fading into the darkness. She was still frowning, she didn't like that guy. His aura was like the boogie man, a dark tale purposely meant to frighten and terrorize. It was so dark and malicious, it made her wonder what he was hiding.

It was pissing her off, she never had any real control over her anger, once she was mad, she stayed mad. Kaede tried to teach her calming techniques but they never worked. Nothing ever worked besides causing damage. **Destroy.** That same voice whispered her in her head. And she agreed, she needed to hurt something, she needed to make something bleed. Make it scream in absolute pain.

A sudden burst of youki caught her attention, something huge and powerful was in the area. She grinned, this was the distraction she was looking for. Spinning her weapons, she took off towards the demon at full speed.

Goshinki was a large horned ogre with the ability to read minds. He was extremely agile, physically very powerful, and had teeth so strong they could break anything in their grasp. He stomped his way to the village he was suppose to destroy. Wondering for a moment why he was taking on such an amateur job. He looked at the village coming into his sight, it was a pathetic little hovel. The humans were already scattering about, trying to save what little they can before they were crushed.

Kaede stepped out of her hut, directing people into the surrounding forest to safety. She wobbled to the outskirts of the village, bow and arrow in hand. The ogre stomped forward, Kaede took aim, Kagome please save us, she thought, releasing the weak arrow towards the demon.

Goshinki laughed, swatting the arrow away like a fly, " This Kagome can not save you." A large clawed hand reared back. Kaede hands flew up to protect her face, a reflex that would do little to stop the sharp claws that were closing in fast on her position. May the gods protect her young pupil, was her last prayer.

There was a sudden roar of pain, Kaede opened her one eye, seeing the claw that was going to end her life laying on the ground in front of her. She stood straight, blinking, confused for a moment. Someone landed quietly in front of her in a crouch, Kaede smiled, happy to see her savior was her stubborn pupil.

She stepped forward, " Kagome.." she called out, then paused when said woman glanced at her. The elder swallowed softly, she knew that look, Kagome was in one of her moods. Something she so desperately wanted to talk to her about.

Kagome glanced back up to the demon that was still screaming in pain. A smirk crossed her face, this is what she wanted. Twisting her lethal staff, Kagome tossed it to the ground. It stabbed the grass in a tilt before erupting a pink light, the soft glow funneled out before forming a protective barrier around the entire village. Safe from harm and anymore destruction, Kagome stepped forward, " Can you talk, or are you one of those brainless demons."

Goshinki glanced down, holding the stub of wear his arm use to be, " You will die for your insolence girl!"

Kagome grinned, " This just got more fun." her hands lit with a dark pink glow, her fingernails looking like claws. She launched forward and began slashing away at the demon. Goshinki didn't have a moment to even think as pain continued to strike him at every angle possible. He tried to stop the girl, but she was too fast, and each slash she made at him continued to burn. He swiped at her with his good hand but missed, the blood loss making him dizzy and disorientated. He tried to stomp on her with his huge foot but she easily dodged his attacks, as if she was the one able to read minds.

Kagome continued to claw at him, buzzing around him like an irritating fly, hacking at flesh and bones, her powers slowly purifying him. She could have ended this quickly but she liked to get physical, she needed to get physical. Goshinki dropped to his knees, no longer able to stand. Kagome laughed, her blood thirst finally satisfied, casually she walked over to the fallen demon. With a glowing foot she stomped on the hand that was holding him up. She relished in the sound of his scream, for some reason it made her tingle with excitement. Watching him crash fully to the ground, she bent, next to his head, she grabbed one of his horns and pulled his face closer to hers. " My name is the Grey Ghost, it was a pleasure killing you today."

She stood and watched the demon purify completely into ash. She stared at the spot for a moment, then laughed. It was a light airy bell like laugh, and yet it had a certain malicious undertone to it. A certain depth that made you weary, a haunting tone that made you suspicious, that made you worry. It was an oddly, beautifully sinister laugh. Kagome turned, picking up her staff, her barrier dropping. Kaede made her way over to the younger female, the older woman smiled softly, her one eye warm and motherly, " You stink."

Kagome couldn't help the laughter that bubbled from her chest, she smiled down at her mentor, in a much better mood. Kaede smiled back, " Let's go to the hot springs."

Kagome just nodded, happy to agree, she smelled like after birth. They walked in silence, something they both appreciated, the peace and quiet of the night forest always relaxing. It didn't take them long to get there, upon seeing the bubbling spring, Kagome twisted her staff and tossed it to the ground, again creating her protective barrier around the area. Safe from prying eyes and night time predators Kagome pulled at her dirty clothes. Kaede simply rested against the trunk of a large oak tree, she had already bathed for the day.

Kagome didn't mind however, she was just ready to enjoy the warm water, but she knew something else was on the elders mind. " What Kaede." She said as she finally dipped in the warm water.

Kaede stretched her arms for a moment before tucking her hands in her sleeves, relaxing, " Nothing young one, enjoy your bath, we will talk later."

Kagome dived under the water then resurfaced, " I don't got time later. I got a job."

" Who is it this time?"

" He was a hanyou but he hid his aura well." She blinked, her pale blue eyes glowed grey in the dark, " He didn't have any traits of a hanyou either." She scrubbed at dirty arms, " It's not natural, he definitely wasn't born that way. Said his name was Naraku."

Kaede froze at the name, she knew the hanyou well, after all he was the cause of her sister's death. She swallowed softly, looking at the young female bathing in the warm water, Kaede has been watching over Kagome since she returned to these lands. She knew of her village destruction and knew she got her revenge. The western technique was different from the Japanese style but when Kagome returned a woman and fully trained you can see it fit her well. Kaede blinked, getting back on topic, " What did he want?"

Kagome dipped to wash her hair, " He wants Lord Sesshomaru dead."

Kaede sat up at the statement, surprise on her face, " That's insane."

Kagome just nodded, running her hands through her hair, " He fed me some bullshit about Lord Sesshomaru being forced to join the war."

Kaede frowned, it was obviously a lie, she never even met the man but can already tell something was really off with this guy, he was up to something no good, " Why would he want Lord Sesshomaru dead?"

Kagome shrugged, dipping deeper in the water, " He said Yutomushi was planning on attacking Lord Sesshomaru so he can join forces with the north." she paused, standing to step out of the water, picking up the inner material of her dirty clothes, the cleanest thing she had at the moment. " Its clearly a lie. Lord Sesshomaru don't give a damn about this war and Yutomushi is smart enough to leave him out of it if he knows what's good for him."

Kaede watched her slide the cloth over smooth skin, Kagome was actually a very beautiful young woman once you see her not carrying her deadly weapons. Or always hiding beneath the layer of clothes she always wore. Her hair fell around her like a curtain, shining in the glowing moonlight, turning parts of the ebony locks a seductive royal blue. Her curvy body toned and firm, yet soft and feminine. It would make any man's mouth water. If she ever gave them a chance. Throughout her life Kagome has been so focused on training that she never spent any time romancing. Kaede thought it was a shame, she would make a wonderful wife, but that's not the life Kagome saw for herself. At least not until the perfect man comes around and changes her mind.

Kagome's voice brought Kaede back to reality, " He said someone of that strength couldn't be on one side of the war. Which is kind of true but why not just kill Yutomushi? He's the one trying to persuade Lord Sesshomaru into fighting. It would be easier and a whole lot cheaper."

Kaede blinked, " Cheaper? Does that mean you took the job?"

Kagome tied her dirty obi around the top to keep it closed, " No, but he's offering 1 million pounds in gold coins."

Kaede stood, " That is insane, Lord Sesshomaru is the strongest of all the demon lords and a good man."

Kagome looked over to her, " You act like you know him personally." she said, picking up her scythe staff, the barrier dropping instantly.

Kaede frowned, her one eye glancing away, " I've met him before." she stated vaguely, she was sworn to secrecy about her knowing the great lord. She shook her head, looking back up, " Kagome I've heard of this Naraku before, he is a deceitful manipulative monster. I highly doubt Yutomushi is planning to willingly attack the west, its ridiculous. Why would the humans want the strongest of the lords battling against them?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, picking up her dirty clothes, " I can see that its a set up Kaede."

Kaede followed her, " It is a trap, Naraku only wishes to obtain power. Land is power. To obtain land you need power. He is just trying to use you."

Kagome tied her dirty clothes into a bundle and tied it to her waist to wash later, " Your repeating yourself, your repeating yourself using different sentences. You know I hate that, it brings on my headaches." she mumbled. And Kami knows, she got the worst headaches.

Kaede frowned, " Kagome you can not take this assignment. Naraku can not be trusted."

Kagome pale eyes narrowed, thumping in her head rising, " What the fuck did I just tell you about repeating yourself."

Kaede sighed, knowing what type of mood was coming with her young pupils attitude, " I'm saying, is it not suspicious that the hanyou knew where to find you, what was your name, how to bargain with you. I believe he wants lord Sesshomaru dead for a more insidious reason."

Kagome raised a brow, " You think he's one of the founders of the war?"

Kaede nodded, " All of the weapons being supplied to the humans have to be coming from somewhere. Its the only way he can have 1 million pounds in gold coins to give to you."

Kagome shook her head, it didn't make any sense, " Why would he be helping the humans, he's a demon."

" No, he's a hanyou, and from what I hear, half breeds aren't really welcomed in the demon community. Perhaps he wants the humans to win, then kill Yutomushi and take his place."

Kagome frowned, " Its a stupid idea, the western palace is damn near impossible to infiltrate."

" And that's why he asked for you. Because of course after hearing about this godforsaken Legendary Asa Shin Fujo he believes you can get the job done."

Kagome frowned, turning to her mentor, " I don't judge your profession so don't judge mine."

Kaede shook her head, " I am just sad that you use your talents for such violence. Killing demons and humans for money is bad enough? Now you want to kill a lord. I knew your parents, they would never approve of this."

Pale eyes narrowed, a hand wrapped around a fragile neck, cutting off the elder's air supply. " Don't you ever talk about my parents." Kagome threatened, a dangerous gleam in her glowing grey eyes.

Kaede coughed, realizing she was at least a foot off the ground. " I can't breathe." she gasped out.

Kagome simply stared at her, **kill her,** the deep voice whispered. Kagome hand tightened on the neck she was using to hold Kaede's body up. Her face was starting to turn blue, Kagome just watched, her hand squeezing just a bit more. **More** , it whispered in her head, **just a bit harder and crus her windpipe. Kill her, destroy her, finish her.**

Kaede slapped weakly at the hand around her neck, seeing spots before her eye, " Please." she gasped out.

Kagome stared at her for moment longer, her face void of any expression. She suddenly opened her hand, letting Kaede drop to the ground with a plop. Kaede coughed, taking in deep breaths, rubbing her sore neck, " You almost killed me."

Kagome simply turned away, " Almost being the key word in that sentence."

Kaede shook her head, struggling to a stand, her blurry eye blinking rapidly, trying to focus, " Kagome please, just listen to me. I know why you feel the way you do."

Kagome turned to her mentor, her piercing eyes glowing gray with her power, making the elder stop, " You will never know why I feel the way I do." she hissed.

Kaede took a sharp breath, there were plenty of times when Kagome sudden mood swings scared her, but she never feared her like she did now, " Kagome let me help you."

Glowing eyes narrowed dangerously, " Help me?" she repeated, " Help me." she twisted her staff, breaking into her dual scythes, advancing towards Kaede, " Where the fuck were you when my entire village was set on fire?!" Kaede backed into a tree as Kagome came towards her, " Where the fuck was your help when my entire family was butchered like fucking animals!"

She pointed a sharp tip at the old woman's neck, " I don't need your fucking help. Try to stop me and I will kill you. I'll slit your throat and not even look back, do you understand me?"

Kaede shook her head, " Kagome this is not you."

She just frowned, " Then you don't know me very well." she said, pulling away and turning around.

Kaede watched the young woman walk away from her, she rubbed her throat, a tear leaking out of her red eye. She hurt for the young girl that won't let herself feel any pain. She knew Kagome was sick in the mind and she knew why. If only the girl would listen to her, if only she would let her help her. Sick or not, she couldn't let her go through with this assignment. She had to do something, for if she succeeded, Naraku would gain so much power not only these lands would fall to his wrath.

* * *

Okay, so tell me what you think, should I continue or no?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, here's another chapter, tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Chapter 2

Infiltrate

* * *

Kagome walked all night to help her blow off some steam, reaching the first village to the east was easy enough. She arrived around mid day and though it wasn't up to her par, she was just happy they had a decent market place. She bought some clothes and another sunhat that she immediately put on, though many weren't paying attention to her face. She was still wearing just the inner lining of her top and her boots. The long black cloth stopping just above her knees, showing a little too much creamy skin. Men stared and woman glared but she didn't care, she was here for business only then off to the next village were she would meet her contact.

At the moment Kagome was in the locksmiths shop, looking over a tray of assorted daggers, stars and throwing knives. She picked up a 8 inch dagger, the long curvy blade gleamed as it was pulled out from the holster, the white ivory handle slick and smooth in her hand. " Pretty."

" Ah I see you have great taste young one." The locksmith smiled, an older gentleman with a withered face and gray hair but sharp brown eyes, " I made that dagger especially for you."

Kagome smirked at the sales pitch, " Really."

He just smiled, " Not for you, but for your hands." He reached over, twisting her wrist so her hand was palm up, he ran his calloused hand over hers, " Slender, nimble but deadly." he nodded, letting her wrist go, " This dagger is perfect for you."

Kagome smiled, she liked him, " How much," she put the dagger back on the tray, " For everything."

The old man smiled, " For you, the dagger is free, everything else, I say ten silver pieces."

Kagome reached into her sleeve, touching her stash and dropped five gold coins on the counter, " Wrap it up to go."

The old man smiled wide, surprise in his brown eyes, " Of course Fujo san."

She tilted her hat up so he can see the power in her eyes, " So you remember me."

He simply nodded, wrapping the weapons in a black cloth, " Of course, I remember the last time you were here, I fixed your scythes."

Kagome just smiled, she liked the old man, he was good at what he did and knew how to keep a secret. She packed her new weapons into her bundle of newly bought items, " I'll see you soon."

He nodded, " I hope so, you always tip so well."

She laughed, heading out the hut with a smile on her face, he remembered her of someone across the seas. That's why she allowed him to keep her secret.

She took the easy way to the next village by buying a horse, she was too lazy to walk and didn't want to carry all the stuff she just bought the full way there. The horse was fast, she reached the next village just as the sun was setting. Renting a place for the animal in the stable, she made her way to the inn and rented the room she was suppose to meet her contact.

She waited patiently, laying on the cot on the floor, not worried about any traps or ambush, she was confident that should would be able to get out of any trouble. She laid with her hands behind her head, thinking over what happened the other night. She threatened Kaede, she frowned at the thought, that wasn't very nice of her. Kaede took her in when she came back to these lands, trained her to master her powers. She should be more appreciative than the way she was acting, she shouldn't have tried to kill her. That thought made her frown, she didn't try to kill her, if she tried she would be dead. She stopped herself from killing her, but maybe she shouldn't have almost killed her.

Kagome pulled a hand from her head and drummed it on her stomach, well she shouldn't have been telling her what to do. Kaede knew how authority made her react, she should have never brought up her parents. Not then, not on that day, not ever, she knew better, it was Kaede's fault she was almost choked to death. It was her own fault Kagome declared strongly, she suddenly frowned, maybe she should have at least tried to listen to her. She was her elder after all and she always gave good advise. She said she knew of this Naraku character, she should have heeded her word. Maybe she should reconsider this assignment, it's not like she needed the money, she had a stash pirates wet dream about.

 **Death. Destroy all.** Kagome nodded to the voice in her head, agreeing for a moment. Then frowned, But what if Kadea was right, what if this Naraku is the one behind the war? What if he had some hidden agenda to Lord Sesshomaru's death? There was no real reason to want the man dead, he stayed out of everyone's business. Involving him on the war would mean a massacre for the humans.

 **Filth.** She sneered, agreeing, fuck these got damn humans, they all deserved to die. It was time she left again, these very lands make her blood boil. She suddenly blinked, would it be so bad if she helped Naraku gain ultimate power? Would it be so bad if she let these lands burn? She hated this place, hated this people, hated how they let her family die.

A breeze caught her attention, she glanced over realizing she didn't leave the window open. A woman stood by the open shutters, she wore the traditional white and crimson-violet pattern kimono of a dancer. Her yellow patterned style obi was slim and tied in the front instead of back. She wore a pair of bright green beaded earrings, each bearing five beads and a feather on end each. Her short black hair was pulled up into a small ponytail with two feather hair ornaments pinned in it, her crimson eyes oh so familiar.

Kagome didn't even sit up at her intruder, " You look a lot like the half breed."

Kagura frowned, slapping her fan closed, she glanced down to the heavy sack she was holding in her hand, " Here's your money."

Kagome gave a dramatic sigh and sat up, she took her time sliding out of the bed, not even bothering to look up. Kagura watched the female, doubt of her skill growing with each passing second, " Do you plan on just taking this half and fleeing?"

Kagome glanced up, her eyes glowing gray in the dark room, " You think I can't do it?"

Kagura stared at her, being completely honest, " No."

Kagome stepped forward, staring back, " Why not?"

" Lord Sesshomaru is not easily beaten, matter of fact he has never been beaten."

Kagome grinned, taking the bag from her, she dropped it on the floor and kicked it. It slit open, spilling money across the floor. Kagura frowned, " And what was the purpose of that?"

Kagome just glanced at her, " Past experience led to someone putting a black mamba in my bag."Kagura blinked, watching the woman walk over, kicking the rest of the contents out of the sack, " So you really are the Grey Ghost?"

" How do the half breed know me by that name?" she asked instead of answering the question.

Kagura shrugged, " Naraku has the ability to absorb people into himself for power or healing purposes. That last man he absorb was dying as a result of your wrath, he whispered your name before he passed. After that Naraku became obsessed with finding you."

Kagome frowned, turning to Kagura, crossing her arms, " You smell like him. Why?"

" I am an incarnation of his, he created me."

Kagome just nodded, " Make sense why you hate him so much."

Kagura frowned, " Don't pretend to know me."

Kagome rolled her eyes, waving her hands, " Look at me, I'm a wind dancer and I don't want to do what my daddy says boo hoo."

Kagura gasped at the mockery, " How dare you!" she launched forward.

Kagome easily dodged the swipe to her neck, she caught Kagura's hand and tossed her over her shoulder. Still holding her wrist, she pulled the wind demoness up and slammed her again the wall, twisting her arm behind her back.

Kagura growled at the woman that had her pinned to the wall, " Let go of me!" she sneered.

Kagome held a hand against her neck, forcing her face harder into the wall, while her other hand twisted the arm she was holding into a painful position, " Or what, you going to call your master for help."

Kagura snarled at her, " You don't know what he's capable of."

Kagome just smirked, " I'm starting to get a hint. He's the one that sent that demon to destroy Kaede's village right? You all smell alike. Why would he want Kaede dead?"

" I don't know." Kagura answered with, biting back tears as her arm was pushed to a higher level of pain.

" Why does he want Lord Sesshomaru dead?"

Kagura gritted her teeth at the pain in her arm, " Naraku doesn't share his plans with me. I just know he is after power, he is always after power."

Kagome tightened her grip, snapping the appendage in half before standing back, Kagura screamed, immediately cradling her arm to her chest, glaring daggers at the female that assaulted her. Again Kagome just smirked, " Go tell your daddy to get his ass here before sunrise. Like I told him before we need to talk."

Kagura frowned, stumbling towards the window, " You don't know what your getting yourself into. He'll use you until there's nothing left."

Kagome grinned, " Is that what he does to you. Tell me how does he taste, does it make you sick?"

Kagura glared, her stomach turning, " Bitch." she hissed, touching her feather in her hair and jumping out the window.

Kagome laughed, not watching the woman fly off, instead she turned started picking up her money, she had a lot of counting to do.

Naraku was a bit frustrated, Kanna's mirror was responding to the Grey Ghost much like it responded to the western domain. Foggy. He couldn't see anything with the exchange he sent Kagura to almost an hour ago. The wait was making him antsy, he wanted to know if the Grey Ghost was really going to take the job or not. 1 million pounds in gold coins was a lot of money, and to get 500 thousand of that prepared in just one night was not an easy task. He didn't need his money, his time or his resources going to waste.

Suddenly he felt a gust of wind and heard the snap of a fan. He turned and immediately frowned at the way Kagura was holding her obviously broken limb, " What did you do?"

Kagura frowned, " Me? That bitch broke my arm!"

A black tentacle snaked across the distance between them and wrapped around her neck in an instant, dragging her to him until all the wind demoness could see was the sinister glow of his dark eyes. " What did she say?"

Kagura gasped for air, " She wants to speak with you before sunrise."

Naraku frowned, " If you ruined this deal for me Kagura, that precious heart you're so fond of will crush between my fingers tips." He hissed, releasing his hold on her, he ignored her gasps and coughs as she sucked in air, as he disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

Kagome was standing by the sliding door to her rented room, she had just finished counting all her money and was happy to see that 1, it wasn't counterfeit and 2, it equaled out nicely to 500 grand. She used a favorite spell of hers to transport the large amount of money to her ever growing secret stash. Sometimes she wondered what she was going to do with the vast amount of money she had. Or why she even continued to do this job, she had enough to retire on for the rest of her life.

She grinned, pulling the ponytail out of her hair, because she liked it. She liked causing pain, hearing others screams, whispering her name in a dying ear. It eased her daily headaches, it calmed the constant anger in her blood. She shook her head, long, thick locks swaying about her shoulders. An aura from behind her made her turn, her glowing grey eyes stared at the half breed Kaede warned her about.

He stood in front of her window she purposely left open, without that ridiculous white baboon pelt looking as calm and collected as Kagome did bored. As he closed in, wide shoulders blocked Kagome's view of the night sky. He was looking at her, his heated gaze roaming over her in such stark possessiveness that she wondered if he was going to devour her on the spot. The thought sent a tingle to her stomach, an excitement bubbling just under her skin.

" Was there a problem with the money?" he asked, his deep voice carried on an invisible breeze, caressing her face.

She stared up at him, a smile slowly weaving across her face, " Of course not, the problem is I said we would talk, not that I would take the job."

He stepped closer, " Are you going to take the job Lady Ghost."

Kagome grinned, she liked the name, " I'm not one of your pets Naraku. If you want to use me, I want in."

A slender brow rose, " Really."

Kagome leaned a hip on the only dresser in the room, picking up her newly acquired dagger, playing with the sharp tip, " What's the real reason you want Lord Sesshomaru dead?"

He came closer, resting his hands on dresser, enclosing Kagome in a small box. " He interferes with my plans."

She just grinned, sliding back on the dresser, leaning closer, " And what are your plans for me?"

Strong hands rested on her hips, " Right now I'm thinking I want you by my side."

Kagome tapped his chest with her blade, " I'm thinking I might like that."

He pushed her legs apart so he can move closer, their chest almost touching, " So the deal is on?"

Kagome grinned, " Damn straight, I wanna see these lands go up in flames."

A tingle set in his stomach at the malicious speaking of the seductive female before him. He had to actually step back to compose himself. " How do you plan on getting in the western palace?"

Kagome crossed her legs, picking her nails with her blade, " Well, I heard his general and some soldiers are just west of us heading back to the palace. Maybe I'll introduce myself."

Naraku nodded, " How will you form a line of communication?"

She just grinned, " Leave that to me. Just keep a basin of water near by."

Crimson eyes stared at the female before her, he had no choice but to put some faith in her, that is what he hired her for. He frowned, she would have to travel half the night just to catch up with the general, then she was going to have to convince them to take her with them. That was going to be hard. " You better get going." he finally answered, disappearing in a mist of miasma.

Kagome just turned and busied herself by packing a light bag for herself. She laid out a dark blue cloth she bought and put some bread and a small canteen of water on it. She then turned, opening the bundle of clothes she just bought, she pulled a glittering red cloth and an extra set of Miko garb in her preferred color. She laid the shiny material down before setting the clothes on top, she put her boots and sunhat on them, and then she picked up her weapons and laid them on top of the clothes with the bundle of new weapons she just bought. Folding the sparking red cloth over itself tightly, she closed her eyes and chanted the spell, a moment passed and the red cloth stopped shimmering. The magical cloth was the most efficient way to harbor weapons, if anyone other than Kagome opened it they will see nothing but a piece of cloth. She packed the cloth onto the blue one and tied it tightly into a bundle.

She then turned, picking up her last outfit and changed. It took her a bit longer because she wasn't use to dressing in anything but her fighting clothes. By the time she was ready, she already felt like stabbing someone. She felt ridiculous, she never liked showing skin or wearing dresses. But now she was dressed in an off white one layer kimono printed with orange butterflies and simple matching slippers. She had tied her hair in a loose low ponytail like Kikyou use to wear.

She looked herself over in the one mirror in the room, she frowned, it didn't look right, she didn't look like an everyday worker. She looked like she was of royal birth trying to sneak off into the market place. Frowning she studied herself for a moment, she then reached up and pulled off her sleeve. The sturdy material ripped with ease under the strength, she reached up and did the other one. Turning she picked up an apron and tied it around her waist to help her look more like a commoner. She then pulled out the white ribbon that was holding her hair together. She tied it around like a headband, pushing her bangs back from her face. Her hands working quickly she braided her long hair half way before coiling it in a bun and letting the tail hang to her mid back. She turned again, arms spread, looking in the mirror. Her glowing eyes studied her reflection for a moment, then nodded, " Much better."

She turned, and took a deep breath and began pulling her aura closer around her body. She did not want to underestimate Lord Sesshomaru senses. This only took a moment or two, only because being the unique person she was, she always had a large aura. She never let it fully out on display in fear of the attraction it might cause, so pulling the rest of it in was an easy feat. Pulling it in so tight it was pressed against her skin like a bodysuit, completely nullifying her powers to any demon of any strength. As of this moment she was just a regular old human.

She nodded, taking the bag she made and heaved it over her shoulder. " Now to play catch up." she grinned, sliding on a heavy black cloak and pulling on the hood.

* * *

A man was walking nonchalantly in the morning sun, a half smile on his face, in a few more hours they would finally be home. The tiger demon was the general to the western army and the closest friend to the lord himself. His long black hair was in a low yet attractive ponytail, a bright orange strip framing his handsome face. Matching the cross swords marking on his forehead, complimenting his tanned skin, two strips of orange on only one cheek, the unsymmetrical marking making him more distinguished and handsome.

He was tall, his shoulders were broad and rippling with muscles. His green eyes sparkling with certain mischief. He wore the colors of the west, his kimono was white with a blue cresent moon on the back and smaller cresent moons on his sleeves and shoulder. He was wearing black sashinuki hakama which were gathered at the ankles to allows him to comfortably wear his black boots without tripping. He had armor which covers his entire midsection and one sword under his red.

He walked in the front of three men, all dressed in the uniform of a western soldier, the outfit similar to the one the general wore but with spiked shoulder pads and no moon on there back, the symbol on their chest and helmets. They had just finished a trading expedition in one of the villages on the edge of the western land. The village was one of the biggest exports for the finest silk in the western lands, however they were just attacked by a random rogue demon. The senseless monster was disposed of but not before it ruined half a years work. Being the good lord that he was he sent his general to secure the perimeter and ordered a mass of new kimonos. He paid in advance so they can buy the material and rebuild their village.

The general smiled at the thought, his lord was a good lord, deadly, but good. His people were happy, human and demon alike. But now he was just happy to be headed home, he didn't have anything against humans but they didn't bath as often as they should. His nose was rather sensitive to the smell of sweat, hay and death that filtered the air in the village. So the small band of warriors walked in silence, taking in the clean morning air.

Kagome was down the path the soldiers were taking, on top of a hill. It took her all night of her horse running to reach the group, and a few hours past dawn to actually pass them. She took off her heavy cloak and buried it in a ditch about a mile from here, where she let her horse free. They were coming upon her quickly, she had to play her cards right if this was going to work. Bending she dipped her hands in dirt and rubbed it against her arms and clothes to give her a dirty everyday look. She then closed her eyes and rubbed her open palms against the bark of a tree beside her to give them a rough look.

Sensing them turning the bend in the worn path, she tightened the bag she tied across her chest and took a deep breath. This was going to hurt, she thought before launching forward. She hit the slope with a hard impact and immediately began rolling down. She closed her eyes and tucked her arms in to protect her ribs, feeling twigs and rocks dig into her skin.

The general and his three soldiers were quietly turning the corner in the worn path, when the tiger demon sensed something. He stopped and the three soldiers immediately pulled out there weapons, eyes scanning there surroundings for a threat. A second later they all heard the sound of falling rocks, turning they saw a body come into view as it tumbled down the side of the hill, landing with a hard thud about a meter from the general's feet.

Kagome groaned softly, she was right about the pain, she sat up slowly, grabbing her head, " Am I bleeding?"

" Surprisingly no." a deep voice answered her rhetorical question.

She blinked pale eyes, looking up seeing the band of soldiers she was tailing all night in front of her. Three of them pointing sharp blades at her, the one without a helmet was looking at her, curiosity in his dark green eyes. Stay in character, she told herself, quickly she sat up, making her eyes go wide. She scrambled to her knees and bowed, " I'm sorry! Don't kill me, I didn't mean to interrupt..." she paused for a second, shrugging her shoulders, " whatever it was you were doing."

The general raised a hand for his soldiers to stand down, " I'm General Hampton of the western palace, you can rise girl."

Kagome glanced up, then nodded, standing slowly, dusting herself off, green eyes looked her over, she had the look of a villager, " What were you doing up there?"

Kagome turned, looking to the path of destruction she caused down the hill, " I was on my way to see Lord Sesshomaru when I tripped and fell."

" Why were you not on the path?" one of the soldiers asked.

Kagome turned to them, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly, " Well uh, a friend told me that the path is the most predictable spot to be attacked by bandits or hungry demons."

Hampton stared at the female before him, her eyes were quite intriguing, they remembered him of his distant cousins. " Why were you headed to see Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome blinked as if remembering what she was suppose to be doing, " Oh, I was going to ask if he needs an extra maid." she again scratched at her neck, " You see I come from a uh small village and I need a job that actually pays to help out my mom and little brother."

Hampton stepped forward, he noticed that she didn't flinch or back away, " Let me see your hands."

She blinked, " My hands?" she looked down at them before holding them up, " Sure I guess."

Hampton took one, looking it over, it looked rough but it felt soft, Hampton thought that was odd, but it was apparent what she did for a living, " Well you got the hands of a worker." he stepped back, then glanced behind him, " What do you men think, can we find a place for her in the palace?"

One of them frowned, making a face, " She's filthy."

The demon beside him sheathed his sword, " She just rolled down the side of a ravine of course she's filthy."

The third just stared at Kagome, his eyes a caramel beige color, it made Kagome stare back, his eyes were soft, sweet, warm, " Are you carrying any weapons?" he finally asked.

Kagome blinked, " Weapons?" she made a face as if thinking for a moment, she then smiled, " Oh." glancing down, she pulled at the pouch she had tied to her waist, pulling off the string that held it closed, holding it in both hands she reached forward.

The men stiffened, hands touching their weapons, not sure what trick was up the young woman's sleeve, Hampton stepped closer, looking into the small pouch, he blinked, " Blueberries?"

Kagome nodded stupidly, " Yes."

The tiger demon raised a brow, " You think blueberries are weapons?"

Kagome frowned, pulling the pouch back to her chest, " Yes. I mean, no, I know there fruit but I don't know what demons eat, and maybe they might make you sick and your face can swell up and you can choke to death."

Hampton grinned, his chuckle deep and husky, strong arms crossed over his chest, " You think I'll choke to death... on a blueberry."

The men behind him snickered, making Kagome blush, glancing to the ground, " Well when you say it like that..."

Hampton smiled, " What's your name?"

Pale eyes glanced up, " Kagome."

" Well Kagome, we will be happy to escort you the rest of the way to the western palace."

Kagome smiled brightly, " Really!" before she even knew what she was doing, her arms were wrapping around general Hampton in a hug, " Thank you!"

Green eyes went wide, the three men behind him gasped, " What is she doing?"

Kagome felt the body stiffen against her, she suddenly pulled back, pale eyes wide, " I'm sorry!" she began dusting the quiet tiger demon off, " I didn't mean to get you dirty."

Hampton shook the stunned look off his face, stepping back, he raised a hand seeing her step forward, " Stop touching."

Her hand reached out, " But..."

He pointed a finger, " No, no more touching."

She pouted her bottom lip, a soft blush creeping across her face, " Sorry I.." she scratched the back of her neck, " its a bad habit."

Hampton dusted himself off, " Your just going to have to work on that."

Kagome nodded, biting her bottom lip, " Noted."

Hampton sighed at the young girl, " It's alright, just try to remember most demons don't like being touched."

She nodded again, smiling, " No touching, got it."

Hampton nodded, " Okay, let's get to the palace, follow in the rear."

She blinked, " What?"

Hampton smiled, " Walk behind the others."

" Oooh." she nodded, running behind the other 3 soldiers. They began walking through the forest at a steady pace, Kagome smiled to herself, playing the roll of a naive little villager was easier than she thought.

* * *

It took them another 3 hours of walking to finally reach the perimeter of the western domain. It was a grand building, traditional, but beautiful. Carved into the side of a mountain, a demon village surrounding its base. Kagome took the time to re-evaluate her plan as they continued down the path. She knew only in the west was where demons and humans interacted on a daily basis, but demons were still iffy of humans. Playing naive may be too dangerous here, stay quiet and keep a low profile she told herself, get close to Lord Sesshomaru to keep an eye on him.

Hampton slowed down as they approached the village, " Kagome, make sure you stay close."

She nodded, " Okay." keeping her guard up, the village was much like a human village. The huts were bigger, and the food was... different. But there was kids playing like humans kids, women washing clothes, men working, people just standing around talking. Kagome noticed, many bowed a head of respect to Hampton as they passed by. He politely nodded back, strides long as they moved towards the gates of the palace. She followed close behind, feeling the eyes on her, curiosity in some auras, distaste in many others. She kept her senses sharp, wary one of them might try something slick when her back was turned.

A little voice was suddenly heard, " General Hampton!" Everyone saw a little body running over waving his arm back and first. The little boy was too cute. His little tanned face filled with freckles, his dark blue eyes wide and excited, his reddish brown hair short and pulled back into a ponytail, strands sticking out here and there. General Hampton bent, scooping the boy up as he jumped in his arms, " Hey little buddy."

He just smiled, showing sharp fangs, hugging the general around his neck, " Welcome back! Papa said you left the other day but I didn't get to see you because I was still sleeping."

Hampton just smiled, " And where is your father?"

The little boy pointed a finger, " In the shop..." he paused, pronouncing the word slowly " commissioning.. another sword." he suddenly grinned, proudly puffing out his chest, " he said I'm almost old enough to help."

Hampton tussled his hair, " Yes, I see your getting big."

Blue eyes glanced over, " Who's the lady?" he hopped off of Hampton and ran over to Kagome, " Hi, your pretty, what your name?"

Kagome smiled, she couldn't help it if she wanted to, " I'm Kagome, what's yours?"

A finger tapped his chest, " I'm Yono. Are you in trouble?"

A slender eyebrow rose, " Why would you think that?"

Yono shrugged small shoulders, " The only time you see people being escorted by palace soldiers is when there's an execution." He suddenly frowned, " But the human ones are usually tied up so I don't think your in trouble. The last time there was these three guys and..."

" Okay." Hampton stepped forward, cutting him off, " I think I hear your mother calling Yono."

A small head turned, " Oh, I have to go. Bye!" he yelled running off.

Kagome crossed her arms, eyebrow raised, giving Hampton a look that definitely asked for an explanation. Hampton however, simply cleared his throat and turned, " Shall we continue." walking forward.

Kagome followed behind them, going over her strategy in her head, she needed to make sure she knew exactly what type of character she was going to play to act it out with perfection. One slip up around a palace full of demons would definitely mean her death. Naive wasn't going to cut it, the lord would never give her a job in the palace if she played too dumb. From what she had heard, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't tolerate stupidity. But what would she know, she never met the guy, she never even seen the guy. She had to play it safe, play it smart and play it low key.

The gates to the palace was massive, there was two demons standing guard, in the same suit of the three soldiers, holding large spears. The nodded to Hampton and the soldiers as they passed through, but when it was Kagome's turn to go, they blocked her entrance by making an X with there spears. " And where do you think you're going little girl?" the tall demon on the left asked.

Kagome frowned, staring into eyes of a crow, " I'm here to see Lord Sesshomaru."

He snorted, " Lord Sesshomaru doesn't take kindly to humans."

Pale eyes narrowed, her temper was rising, smart asses were one of her pet peeves, " I don't remember asking for your advise."

There was laughter from the right side of the gate as the other guard chuckled, " She's a feisty little human."

Green eyes were taking in the scene with curiosity, most humans would have coward in fear at the intimidating guards, but Kagome was standing her ground with an almost angry look on her face. He stepped forward before she got herself impaled, " Tanto, let her through, she is with me."

The guard glanced over to the general before moving his weapon out of the way, Kagome stepped through and stuck her tongue out at the back of the demons head. Hampton grinned the girl had an odd sense of humor but he found it funny. He turned to the three soldiers that were still on duty to follow him, " You three can take the rest of the day off, I got it from here."

They nodded, smiling, happy to be able to get home and rest. Kagome reached Hampton's side as he watched the three soldiers pass her, jogging off back into the village. Pale eyes glanced behind her, " Where are they going?"

" I sent them home for the day." Hampton answered, continuing his trek up the walkway. Kagome followed at his side instead of behind him, Hampton glanced at her out the corner of his eyes, " You were not afraid of the guard back there were you?"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, " Who him, no way, he was being a complete bully. I don't like bullies."

" What if he would have attacked you?"

I would have killed him, Kagome glanced at him, " I would have ran. I'm really fast, the fastest in my entire village."

Hampton glanced at her, " Interesting." he mumbled.

They walked up the many steps to the grand palace, Kagome spotted many guards walking around, all different types of deadly weapons tied to their waist. Escape would be difficult and definitely not without injury. Guards opened the heavy doors to the entrance, Kagome looked around, the palace was absolutely amazing. The traditional Japanese architect was set of beautifully by art of many different cultures.

Walking down the hall of the spectacular residence, Kagome was falling behind as she took in all the magnificent works of art, she was always a lover of the trade. In the west during her training, artistry was a very serious profession. Because of her sensei's admiration for them she has grown a love for them as well. They were always taking the time to appreciate the outcome of great artwork. Hampton was continuing down the hall towards Sesshomaru's study when a gasp was heard from behind him.

He turned seeing Kagome staring wide eyed at a painting on the wall. He turned back to her, " What?"

Kagome was still staring at the glory of the painting in front of her, " Do you know what this is?" she whispered. She had only seen it once, but she would recognize it from a mile away.

Hampton walked over to her, then looked at the painting, he frowned, confused, " It's a tree." he stated simply.

Kagome turned to him, shock on her face, " A tree." she repeated. She shook her head, men, they were all idiots in her eyes, demon or human, " This is not just a tree General Hampton." she said with a strict voice. She pointed a finger, " This is ' A year in the tree of life' by Stanza Widen."

Hampton raised a brow, tucking hands behind his back, " Looks like a regular tree to me."

Kagome made a face, was this man seriously this art illiterate, " The tree is a symbol of life, the union of heaven and earth, and spirit and body. It connects all forms of creation, it represents longevity." She touched her chest, " It represents the center, meeting the divine in the heart."

Hampton frowned, staring at the painting, how was she getting all of that from a tree that looked like it seen better days. His green eyes squinted, clearly not seeing what Kagome was talking about.

" Hampton." a deep voice stated.

He glanced over nonchalantly, " Hmm." seeing it was Lord Sesshomaru, he blinked, straightening his posture, " Lord Sesshomaru I was just looking for you." He gestured a thumb to the female standing beside him, " This is Kagome, she was looking for work in the palace." his eyes traveled back to the painting, a black claw tapping his chin in deep thought.

Sesshomaru ignored his absent minded friend for the moment and took a look at the female before him. She was tall, about 5'8 but filthy, it was hard to see past the layers of dirt she was covered in. Her eyes were unique, he did not come across humans with an eye color other than brown very often. The pale blue reminded him of snow for some reason. Something cold and yet angelic, there was a youth behind those pale orbs, and surprisingly an intelligence as well.

Kagome stared, his presence was overwhelming, demanding even and she didn't know why but it increased the beat of her heart, caused it to play a rapid tempo. His ears were pointed, almost elf like, on the center of his forehead was a blue crescent moon along with magenta stripes on his eyelids. On both his cheeks there was two magenta colored stripes matching the stripes on his wrists. His fingernails were long and sharp like white claws, his kimono was mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he was of royal birth. He was wearing white sashinuki hakama which were gathered at the ankles to allows him to comfortably wear his black boots without tripping. On his right shoulder was his mokomoko-sama, the fur and tail of his true form. He had armor which covers his entire midsection and also extends over his left shoulder looping around to attach in the back to form a spiky pauldron.

Under his sash was two swords, Tokijin and Tenseiga. He was just... Gorgeous. His citrine eyes deep and penetrating. Realizing she was staring, Kagome blinked and immediately dropped to her knees, bowing low to the floor, " Forgive me my lord."

Sesshomaru watched her, " You know of art." he stated more than questioned.

Kagome nodded, not raising from the ground, " Yes, my father owns the Inn in our village where I was head of housekeeping. My uncle, my father's brother is a traveling painter. He would bring back sketches and tell me stories of what he seen from his trips."

There was a moment of silence, Kagome stiffened, she felt Sesshomaru's aura expand. She forced herself to relax her muscles, not looking up from the ground she was still bowing on. His aura was heavy, physically weighing her down, it wasn't malicious but damn powerful. It washed over her so suddenly, it made her shutter, she let out a shaky breath, not daring to look up. She pushed down her powers that begged to respond to the... to the what? He wasn't threatening her. A shiver ran up her spine, it felt like his aura was seducing her. Her eyes filled with a green haze, knowing it was his aura she closed them. Immediately she was pounced on by a red eyed growling creature. It wrapped around her senses whispering for her to give in, to let herself go. Her mind became a haze of green flames, surrounding her, enticing her, consuming everything within her. Her breathing was starting to labor, she couldn't help it, her powers flared. Only for a second, but that was all he needed.

He was looking for deceit in the female, but when he felt the spark of purity, he immediately pulled his aura back. He frowned, " Your a Miko."

Kagome stood, just in case she had to make a run for it, she shook her head, the lie coming out flawlessly, " No. I mean, yes, but not really. My mother's mother's sister daughter's daughter was a Miko. I have no real power, just a higher sense of auras than the average human."

Sesshomaru stared at her, his face impassive making it hard for Kagome to read. She blinked, steadying her heart beat, his aura was expanding towards her again, much slower this time. She continued to stare, glancing around nervously, knowing he was looking for any reaction. Humans normally couldn't sense auras, some times a pending sense of danger overcomes them but they couldn't specifically sense an aura. She had to time this perfectly if she was going to be convincing. He was slowly coating her with aura like before, she fought that seductive pull it had on her, fidgeting, shyly glancing around to keep herself busy. It was getting heavy, weighing her down, her knees wanted buckle. She locked her legs, refusing to submit. There! His aura reached the levels it did before, she let her powers flare softly, teasing the air with just a hint of purity.

His eyes narrowed, instead of pulling back like he did before he pushed harder. Kagome swallowed, standing her ground. He was looking for a threat, she fought the urge to push back, biting the inside of her cheek and focusing on the pain. She had to tell herself to breath, his aura was so heavy. Her skin was tingling, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on edge. She fought a whimper and the urge to submit, after another long moment, Kagome finally felt him pulling his aura back. She mentally sighed, she could breath again.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, he then glanced up seeing a passing servant, " Ayumi."

The young deer demon immediately headed towards them, she bowed her head, her brown hair cascading in her brown eyes, " My lord, how can I be of service?"

Sesshomaru looked to his head servant, " She is here to work."

Ayumi nodded, a smile on her face, " Then I will find her work." She turned to Kagome, " Come with me and I will get you cleaned and in uniform."

Ayumi bowed to her Lord, making Kagome do the same, Sesshomaru watched pale blue eyes, such enticing blue eyes glance back one final time before turning a corner.

A voice spoke up behind him, " What was that all about?"

Sesshomaru turned to his long time friend and General. Hampton and him grew up together, been best friends for decades. " You did not sense her power?"

Hampton shrugged, " I felt a spark but nothing more than that." He crossed his arms, " You however just tried to drown the poor girl with your aura."

Sesshomaru frowned, " You did not see it did you?"

Green eyes blinked, " See what?"

" When she was kneeling, the way my aura affected her."

Hampton frowned, " Your aura would affect anyone the way you tried to smother her."

Sesshomaru simply turned, he didn't see it, he didn't see what he seen, that girl did not only sense his aura, she felt it. It affected her in a way he never seen before, if he wasn't mistaking, under the smell of dirt and grime she was covered in, there was a minty scent of arousal. It was an interesting concept, amber eyes looked to his friend, " Stop bringing strays home." walking away.

Hampton laughed, jogging to catch up with his friend, " Was she right about the painting?"

" She was surprisingly accurate."

Hampton grinned, " Interesting." this might be a fun experiment after all, he always loved to play match maker just to annoy his best friend. He watched his friend head towards his study, he pulled a scroll out of his shirt, " Here's the report on the village's progress. It's doing pretty well."

Sesshomaru nodded, taking the scroll from him, he hated paperwork. Hampton tucked his hands behind his back, an apt gesture of his, " We encountered some of Yutomushi's men on the way back."

Sesshomaru slide the door back to his study, stepping in. " And."

Hampton followed him in, Sesshomaru's study was much like a traditional Japanese office, the desk was low to the ground, soft plush pillows on the floor to sit on. Hampton plopped in a seat, " As soon as they saw the symbol of the west, they ran."

Sesshomaru sat gracefully behind his desk. " I'm assuming you cornered one."

Hampton nodded, " I did. Apparently there are rumors about you floating around in the grapevines. Something about you joining Lord Jatori in the war against the humans."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Ridiculous." he muttered, he had no interest in the feud of lower demons and even lower humans. The war was a waste of time, there was nothing to gain but blood filled land that he didn't want.

Hampton nodded, " Same thing I told him." he stood, " Is there anything else I can do for you milord."

Sesshomaru was already going over the scroll he was given from his friend, " Bathe. You smell horrible."

Hampton laughed heading out the door, his friend always had the weirdest sense of humor.

Kagome followed Ayumi far into the palace, her plump lips frowned, she would have to get her hands on some blueprints or make a map or something. She already lost count on how many left and right turns she made. This place was like a labyinth, she couldn't tell any of the halls apart.

Ayumi finally stopped, in front of a sliding door, " This will be your room." She slid the door back, " Your actually very forunate you came at the time you did. Usually first year human servants had to share rooms with other humans, but Naja was recently dismissed for marternity leave, so you'll have the room to yourself until she returns."

Kagome nodded, looking around, it was a simple room, two cots on either wall, a basin in a corner. " Its rather quaint." She lied, forcing a smile, " I'm sure I'll be most comfortable."

Ayumi nodded, smiling, stepping into the room, she walked over to a small closet and pulled the screen back, " Here is the customary uniform of a western maid." she said, picking up a pile of folded clothes from the shelf. " You get two sets, keep them clean." she handled Kagome the clothes, then pointed to the basin of water, " Wash, change and I will then show you your duties."

Kagome nodded, taking the clothes, she blinked, seeing Ayumi not stepping out of the room. Ayumi smiled, " Get use to washing in front of others now, the humans bathing chambers are shared."

Kagome frowned, that's gross, she thought, but didn't say. Instead she put the clothes on the cot to her right, untied her bag on her back. She glanced to Ayumi as her hands went to her obi, "Are you really going to watch me?"

Ayumi raised a brow, " Do you have something to hide?"

Kagome was tempted to roll her eyes, the demoness was nosy and open about it, instead she glanced to her waist and sighed softly, " There was an incident. It left scars."

Ayumi just crossed her arms, smiling, " I've seen everything."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, staring at the deer demon, " You ever seen what happens when you drown a water kappa in its own pond?"

Ayumi frowned, shock and confusion on her face, " You managed to drown a water kappa?"

" Never said that, I asked if you ever seen what happens when you drown a water kappa in its own pond?"

There was a stiff silence, " I suppose I haven't, since its very rare that someone can hold there breath longer than a water kappa."

Kagome just a raised a brow, " Rare but not impossible, I've seen it done and the aftermath is not pretty. Can you please step out of the room for a moment."

Ayumi frowned, her brown eyes narrowing, " I suppose a moment won't hurt." she mumbled, turning and stepping out of the room.

Kagome was fast, pulling off her worker's kimono, she splashed water on her face and arms, the only places she was actually dirty and slid the maid's black one layer kimono on. Instead of continuing to get dressed, she grabbed the bag she brought with her and quickly opened it. She knew Ayumi was going to search her belongings, she had to hide her weapons cloth. She slid it under the cot laying on the floor. She'll look for a more permenant spot later she thought, she grabbing the navy blue obi when Ayumi came back in the room. Kagome noticed the quick sweep the demoness eyes did of the room. So she was suspicious, she thought, picking up the white apron and tying it around her waist. Kagome had to remember to be cautious around the naturally cautious demoness. She turned to her, " Can I keep my hair up or...?"

Ayumi looked her over, the moment she was outside, the human made a vast change. The face under that fiflth was actually pretty goregous. Her flawless heart shaped face, creamy buttermilk skin, plump smooth peachy lips, a softly pointed nose, long cresent eyelashes fluttering against those pale icy blue eyes. She was quite beautiful. Ayumi blinked, shaking her head, realizing a question was asked. " No where it as you please, just no colorful ornaments."

Kagome nodded, touching her hair to see if her wrapped bun was still secure. Sure it wasn't going to come out, she noddded, " Okay, I'm ready to work."

Ayumi nodded, " Oh I hope you are."

Kagome frowned, she had a feeling Ayumi was about to get back at her for making her step out of the room.

* * *

I got some major ideas for this story so tell me if I should continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own anything

Chapter 3

The planning begins

* * *

The manor was not as grand as a palace but it was sight to behold for the self proclaimed King of the northern villages. Yutomushi sat in his study, a map of his territory laid out in front of him and a map of land he was planning to invade beside it.

His strong, broad chested body looked at ease with his long legs crossed under the low table. Black hair draped around his shoulders feeling too lazy to pull it back in its customer ponytail. He dressed as he always did, in his own colors, colors he will have the world remember once he takes control. His kimono was bright red with a black dagger on the back and smaller arrows on his sleeves and shoulder. He was wearing navy blue sashinuki hakama which were gathered at the ankles to allows him to comfortably wear his black boots without tripping. He had armor which covers his entire midsection and shoulders and one sword under his grey obi.

He brushed a strong hand against the goatee on his chin, a confident smile on his face. The war has taken many but his men were advancing nicely against his enemies. He dreams of the day where he can rid these lands of these so called lords. Demons are not meant to be worshipped, they are hell spawned. Not some sort of god on earth. Soon he will be able to walk these lands and have these vermin bow to his feet.

He was staring at the maps in front of him, his men were trekking smoothly into the northern lands, leaving more of a mark in his name. He had villages under his control in the east and the south, supplying food, shelter and weapons, yes, everything was going well for the so called lord. He had to admit, being the youngest of his three brother, the runt of the group. He was always picked on, always bullied, he never seen himself as leading commander in a war, but he always knew he was distanced for greatness. Especially after that day.

Now with the help of his mysterious benefactor he was soon going to be the Emperor of all the lands in Japan. Yutomushi sat back for a moment, thinking about the man that has been giving him tips, weapons and strategy advice. He wasn't an idiot, he knew the man behind the bamboo pelt was a demon. But suspected he was a half demon. Why else would he help destroy his own kind, from his understanding being a half breed was worse than being human. Neither said wanted you, so he understood why he wanted all demons to perish or be slaves, he was probably tired of being one himself. But that thought left Yutomushi with a problem. Half breeds are still stronger than humans even if they are degrees lower than a full demon. They can't be able to walk the lands freely either or another war might engage so what do you do with them? It left his mind to wonder, but he'll worry about that once he finishes off all the demon lords and control their people.

There was a knock at the door, brown eyes looked up, " Come in." his deep voice demanded.

A soldier slid the door back and walked in the room. He bowed his head respectfully, before speaking, " Commander we have an issue, returning from a supply run, Gaton and his men encountered some of Lord Sesshomaru's soldiers."

" Do not call that vermin Lord." was Yutomushi first response.

The soldier bowed once more, " Gaton stated they tried to retreat but he was captured by the general."

" What was said."

The young man shook his head, " That the rumors of Sesshomaru joining the war are false. That he would never waist his time."

A frown etched on his face, Lord Sesshomaru, the strongest of the demon lords, one to never bother himself with the war was the one to disturb him the most. How dare that fucking dog! Treating him like he didn't exist. Like all his progress was irrelevant, like he didn't matter, like humans didn't matter.

He stood slowly, arms crossing behind his back, thinking. He was told by Bamboo face that the great so called lord was being taken care of but he didn't really trust the demon. Full or half, a demon was a demon. He knew he was going to have to handle the demon himself.

He turned back to the soldier still in his study, " How long ago was this encounter?"

" About 7 days ago commander."

He nodded, again rubbing his goatee, " Contact our sources inside the west, tell them to keep an ear out for any interesting news."

The soldier nodded, bowing once again and leaving the room. Yutomushi stood for a moment longer thanking over his plan, all he needed was the perfect distraction and he'll take care of the lord himself.

* * *

Kagome was plotting to kill Ayumi in her sleep. Ayumi was trying to break her. She's been here for a week and been nonstop moving ever since. She didn't even have time to set up a link of communication between her and Naraku yet. But ideas of the kill were always flowing through her mind. It made her excited, this was going to be the murder of the century. She was going to be a legend. At night while the others slept she was up working out the details of her plan, but she knew she was going to need some blueprints to the palace. This place was just too big to memorize, especially on the short time she had. So far it was hard getting anything done with the way Ayumi been riding her ass.

Just today the elder demoness had her wash every dish in the palace kitchen, clean every fireplace in the north and south wing, scrubs the floors top to bottom in the ballroom, dust all three statue rooms. The work was child's play, nothing she couldn't handle, Kagome was pretty sure that was the real reason Ayumi was pushing her so hard. All the work she kept throwing at her and she haven't even broken a sweat.

Right now she was hand-washing got damn drapes from the main library. She was kneeling by the pond sized in ground washing bucket, gritting her teeth as she scrubbed the drapes in the water. She hated washing her own damn clothes, now here she was washing fucking curtains like a damn slave. Her anger was rising, she imagined Ayumi's face was her own reflection. She pretended to wrap the drapes around her head and held it underwater. A smirk crossed her face, she can vividly see how this scenrio played out. Legs thrashing, arms flailing, muffled screams, a panicked heart beat. Air bubbles boiling the water until they suddenly stopped. Kagome grinned, a calmness flowing through her, she can literally feel the kill. All goes quiet. She lets the body float to the surface. Dead eyes stare into nothing. She laughs. Like she always laughs. **Death is good.** Yes, she agreed.

" What's so funny?"

Kagome glance up, a soldier was standing beside her, his long brown hair was pulled back in a thick braid, bangs fanning across his forehead. Occurring the view of the outline of a mountain on his forehead, complimenting his tanned skin, no other markings on his face.

He was tall, his shoulders were broad and rippling with muscles. His brown eyes sparkling with certain warmth. He wore the colors of the west, his kimono was black with a blue crescent moon on his shoulder and smaller white crescent moons on his sleeves and shoulder. He was wearing black sashinuki hakama which were gathered at the ankles to allows him to comfortably wear his black boots. He had armor which covers his entire midsection and one sword under his red obi.

Kagome felt a shiver, his aura was gentle and soothing, reminding her of the sway of branches through a gentle breeze. It calmed her always simmering anger. _**Peace.**_ A soft feminine voice whispered in her head. A voice that the was always over powered by anger. _**Serenity.**_ A calming feeling settled in her chest, her voice came out in a whisper, " I remember you, you were one of the soldiers that escorted me to the palace."

He nodded, " Yes, I am Kanyto."

Kagome took a deep breath as he motioned closer, getting a good wiff of his scent. He smelled like a garden, her smiled warmed with recognition, " Your an Earth Natural." An odd feeling overwhelming her. It was peaceful. A wave of tranquity cleared the fog of anger that always clouded her mind. There was a voice in her head, a voice she would as a child, a voice she hasn't heard since her family's death. The feminine voice hummed to her, for the moment putting her heart at peace.

Kanyto smiled, impressed with the young human, she was observant, quite pretty and had a beautiful smile. He bent, sitting beside her on the grass, " Yes I am an elmental, what gave it away, the brown hair?"

" Your hair is gorgeous." Kagome immediately replied. Kanyto blinked at the outburst, surprised by the statement.

Kagome found herself blushing, his aura had her feeling giddy, the relaxing scent of the forest always calming her. She glanced away at the staring caramel eyes. " Sorry. I didn't mean to say that out-loud."

Kanyto smiled, " It's okay, just unexpected. It is not something I hear often."

" Really?"

Kanyto nodded, " Lord Sesshomaru is a great lord, he allows many different cultured demons to reside in his palace." He touched the long braid that hung over his shoulder, " Brown is not the most flattering color here."

Kagome dried her hands on the apron, " That's where most females are mistaken." she reached forward touching the tip of the luscious braid, " Your hair is not a bold color, but a blend of colors, golden honey where the light strokes the shiny strands, rich shades of chestnuts hidden underneath. There's copper colored strands, mixed with sepia, tones of russet and tawny, like that of a fawn."

She brought it closer to her face, now talking more to herself, " Your braid is so thick, but too neat and far too confiding. It makes you wonder what it would be like to free the thick coils and lift your hair to the sunshine."

She touched the thick braid to her check, whispering, " What it might be like to press my face into the silky strands and breathe your scent. A woman could spend hours finding all the varies of color in your hair."

She smiled, letting the braid fall back in place, " There's no question, your hair is far more interesting than what most find flattering."

Kanyto felt a heat stir in his stomach, never has anyone described any part of him with such passion before. A shiver ran up his spine, a chill spreading across his warm skin. Although she didn't move, he felt as if she was drawing closer, the heat of the air, her heat, her warmth wrapping around him, seeping into his skin. Icy blue eyes locked with caramel, " And those eyes." Kagome mumbled, " Too dark to be hazel, too light to be brown, like sweet chocolate. Someone could get lost in those eyes."

" Someone can get lost in you." Kanyto whispered, leaning forward.

Kagome found herself doing the same, his calming aura easing her with gentle romance. A throat was cleared, the trance was broken as both heads turned to the intruder. Ayumi was frowning, arms crossed, Brown eyes glanced between the demon soldier to the human maid, " If you have the time to chat, I'll assume the drapes are clean. So you should be hanging them to dry."

Just like that, her peace was gone, her anger sizzled under her skin, I can slit your throat right now before you even have time to blink again, she thought. That fog of hatred once again clouding her mind, the humming stopped and again sealed away. She stood, pulling the drapes out of the water, " Excuse me Kanyto, duty calls."

Kanyto nodded, " It was a pleasure."

Ayumi watched the young human smile again and walk away, she turned to the soldier, " What do you think your doing Kanyto. Do not lower yourself to their levels, no matter how pretty the face may be she's still just a human."

Kanyto just smiled, " So you think she's pretty?"

Ayumi huffed, shaking her head and turning away, " Imbecile."

* * *

Kagome was walking down the hall with a bucket full of cleaning supplies and a feather duster. She was heading towards the main library, apparently while she waited for the drapes to dry she had to dust all the shelves before hanging them. She just smiled, Ayumi thought she was driving her crazy but its all apart of her plan. She turned a corner and saw Lord Sesshomaru standing in front of a tapestry being hung by two demon workers.

A woman was nonstop chattering in his ear and seemed to be ultimately ignored while the demon lord continued to just stare at the work of art, hands folded behind his back.

As she came closer she heard more of the one sided conversation, " I just don't understand your fascination with this rug. It took 15 soldiers and 500 pounds to acquire and it looks like a mat some old hag threw up on."

Kagome frowned, this woman was a complete idiot with not a single cultural bone in her body. Sesshomaru felt the simmer of anger in the approaching aura. He glanced out the corner of his eye and saw the supposed descendant of mikos. Those icy blue eyes were staring daggers at Niko, his annoyingly frugo financial adviser, " Girl, do you know of this piece?"

Niko rolled her eyes, " Of course the human doesn't..."

Kagome interrupted her with a glare, " Its the Nike Tribute Tapestry, a Greek tapestry, of the goddess Nike. Nike is the goddess of strength, speed, and victory, She flew around battlefields rewarding the victors with glory and fame, symbolized by a wreath of Laurel leaves. Nike is seen with wings in most statues and paintings, one of the most famous being the Winged Victory of Samotrace. As shown here."

A soft smirk fluttered across Sesshomaru's face at the buldging eyes of his adviser, " This is my financial adviser Niko." he said, seeing if she got the hint.

Kagome blinked, took a calming breath and smiled, staring at the piercing golden eyes of the hawk demon before her. " Names stemming from Nike include among others: Nicola, Nick, Nicolai, Niccolo, Nikolai, Nicolae, Nils, Klaas, Niki, Nikita, Nika, and Niko. So you should give the goddess the respect she deserves as she gave you your name."

Bowing her head to Sesshomaru, she smirked, " Please excuse me, I have work to attend to."

Niko watched the smaller woman leave, "Who is that girl, how dare she talk to me like that!"

Sesshomaru watched the girl as well, though it was quite amusing to see Niko put in her place by a human maid no less, something different was on his mind. It was only for a moment but his nose never lied, when she was angry, her scent changed, then when she took a breath, it went back to lillies. This supposed decendant of mikos is hiding something. And as a dog he was curious to find out what.

* * *

Kaede stood in her small hut during the earlier hours of the day, she was suppose to be cleaning her cooking tools to prepare breakfast. But she stumbled across an old yellow ribbon that somehow got caught between two of her stewing pots. She stood there holding the ribbon in her hand, lost in memory. She remembered when Kagome lost it, she was so young and so upset. It was always her favorite color and the ribbon was one of the last items she had that was given to her from her mother.

It saddened Kaede greatly, the poor child, she suffered from so much and pain continued to ail her. She wished the young woman would just allow her to help her.

Kaede wrapped the ribbon around her wrist, she felt a sudden anger towards Kagome. Yes she was sorry about what happened to her village, to her family, but she is not the only who suffered lost. And now she's inflitrating the west, trying to kill a demon lord, a good man. Lord Sesshomaru was an equalist, he didn't care if you were demon or human, if you proved you were smarter or stronger, you gained his favor. If you didn't bother him, he didn't bother you.

The old woman sighed, Lord Sesshomaru was a good man, when her sister was killed by the half breed Naraku, Lord Sesshomaru was the one to help her. Together they were able to remove Inuyasha from the god tree and though he is still sleeping at least now it is more peacefully, without an arrow through his shoulder. With little hope of him waking they spreaded the tale of the half inu being dead along side her sister. She frowned, staring at her wrist, the bright yellow a heavy contrast again her pale skin. She had to tell him, had to warn him.

Kagome was a lethal threat. There was so much wrong with her, her brain was unstable, her emotions unleveled, she was dangerous, to her and everyone around her.

* * *

Kagome was humming annoyingly loud as she dust the shelves of the large library. The scroll keeper, a four foot tall turtle demon was grinding his teeth with each stomp of her foot and clap of her hands.

" You are aware that the library is meant for peace and quiet right?"

Kagome turned to him smiling, " Oh, I'm sorry am I being too loud?"

Olive eyes glared at her, " Extremely."

Kagome just continued to smile, " I'll try to keep it down." She suddenly sighed loudly making the turtle demon cringe, " Its just so hard for me." She walked over to the desk of the scroll keeper, " Where I'm from there's always noise, the hooves of horses, the wheels of carts, kids always laughing and playing. Don't you love that?"

The turtle demon stared at her with a blank face, " No."

Kagome was tempted to laugh but forced a frown, " Oh." she turned away and began dusting a shelf close by. She felt the tension ease from the aura of the turtle as the silence between them grew. Kagome grinned to herself and again sighed loudly. Olive eyes snapped at her, she bit her lip and whispered a soft sorry.

He clenched his jaw and turned back to the scroll on his desk, Kagome had to bite her cheek to stop from laughing. Wait for it... she drummed her fingers loudly on the shelf.

The scroll keeper slapped his hands against his desk and stood, " I will return when you are gone."

Kagome watched the little guy storm out of the library, cursing at her in a language she knew all too well. As the silding door slammed she snickered into her hand, no longer able to hold her laughter. Quickly she set the feather duster down and walked over to the scroll keeper desk. She searched quietly through all the scrolls, efficient fingers not making a sound. It was the second to the last one on the desk. The blueprints to tthe entire palace, Kagome grinned, " Perfect."

She placed the scroll on the floor before hurrying over to her bucket of cleaning supplies. She pulled out a roll of parchment from the bottom, then a white cloth and a spray bottle. She coverd the blueprints with the parchment then covered that with the white cloth. She then began spraying the cloth with the spray bottle. Icy eyes glanced to the door as the white cloth turned blue. She waited another moment before pulling the cloth back, tossing it into her bucket. She then carefully pulled the parchment away from the blueprints, as she did a perfect copy was revealed on the other side. Kagome grinned at her handywork.

Quickly blowing on it to help the drying process, she suddenly glanced to the door. An aura was approaching. Silently she laid her copy down and picked up the blueprints, quickly she replacing them back under the pile of scrolls where she found it. She glanced to the door again, " Fuck."

It was the damn turtle, he must of forgot something, quickly, she pulled her copy behind a stack of shelves, she couldn't roll it up yet or it may door slammed opened and she heard grumbling. The turtle demon walked in, " Insonlate girl made me forget my wine." Going to his desk and opening the bottom draw pulling out a small drinking sack. Hearing the silence, he glanced around fo the noise maker, he saw her cleaning supplies by the desk so he knew she was still here, " Girl."

Kagome frowned, fuck, hearing him come around the desk. She stepped from behind the shelves she was using to hide her copy, " Yes."

Olive eyes narrowed with suspicion, " What are you doing back here?"

Kagome smiled, " You caught me, I was going to leave you an apology note for being so loud. Bt I don't know how to write, so I was looking for a scroll on calligraphy. But then I realized I can't read." She laughed stupidly, " Funny right."

The turtle demon stared at her, " No." then turned on his feet, " Hurry up and finish in here so you can leave, the library is no place for the illiterate."

Kagome frowned at him, a fuck you on the tip of her tongue, she bit down her anger, watching him leave. As soon as the door closed she turned to check her copy of the blueprints. Finally dry, she quickly rolled the large parchement up, flattened it out then folded it in half. She secured it in her maid's uniform before sighing with a smile. Step one, completed. Now for step two, figuring out the routine. She quickly finished cleaning the library and was all smiles when she left. Walking down the hall Kagome began taking notes on how many guards were regularly walking around.

Icy blue eyes were keeping count as she surveyed her surroundings, 4 standard issued guards in opposite set halls with 6 guards standing in the connectors and of course the occasional wanderer. The chances of getting to Sesshomaru's chambers undected was slim. That thought made her frown, this plan had to be thought out delicately. She turned another corner, heading back to her room in the servants wing. It was going to be hard getting from here to the other side of the palace.

Walking down the steps leading to the servants quarters, she heard a sound. A muffled scream and a soft sob. A laughter echoed down the hall as she stopped at the bottom of the steps, she opened her senses, 4 auras were in the room across from hers. 3 demons, 1 human, 3 males, 1 female. It didn't take a rocket sciencist to figure out what was going on. Calmly she walked into her room, taking her time as she slid her copy of the palace blueprints into the loose floorboard she pried free earlier that day. Making sure it was secure and undectable. She stood and straightened a few loose strands of hair and stepped back into the hallway. She listened for a moment to the laughter and noise coming from the room in front of her.

Emotion drained from her face as she stepped forward, her fist balled, she took a moment to control her anger, she never lost it. A hand reached out and snatched the sliding door back, almost splintering the wood. All commotion stopped at this point. Icy blue eyes glancing arond, 2 bear demons and 1 bull demon, plus 1 small female crying on the floor trying to cover her naked body with her torn maid's uniform.

Kagome frowned, " So this is what you do for fun." Calmly, walking into the room. " You attack defenseless females."

The bull demon turned, ovbiously the leader of the trio, " Aren't you a fiesty little human."

Kagome just continued to frown, she walked over to the shaking woman and bent beside her, " Let's get you cleaned up." Tying her tattered kimono to help keep it closed.

The bull demon reached forward, " Hey, she's not going anywhere and neither are you."

As soon as the hand enclosed arond her shoulder Kagome grabbed it and yanked forward, she swung her free elbow out, smashing it into his nose. He howled in pain as bone crunched on impact. Kagome took the moment to grab the young maid's hand and run. It took only moments for the bull's anger to set in and charge after the fleeing prey.

Kagome could feel the angry aura approaching behind her fast. Fuck. They weren't going to make it, the girl was to damn slow, Kagome couldn't fight the demon without compromising her mission. She had to get in a crowded area where the guards would stop him. But to do that they would at least have to make it up the steps and this damn cry baby was tripping over her own two feet.

With a roll of her eyes, she pulled the hand she was holding over her shoulder, heaving the girl on to her back. The added weight barely holding her down, Kagome took off like lightning up the steps. Kagome could feel the demon guards gathering at the erratic aura of the bull demon behind them.

A loud snarl came from behind her, she leaned forward and dived as she reached the top of the steps. The bull demon flew over her head and skidded to a stop. Kagome dropped the girl and stood, not taking a stance but protecting her non the less. He growled at her, demon eyes red as he launched forward. Kagome didn't move, unafraid.

Hands reached out grabbing the demon before he can land his attack, he snarled in anger, " Let go of me, this bitch is dead!"

" Deltomo, what is wrong with you." the guards asked, holding the mad man back.

He continued to snarl and growl, his demon having nothing audible to say. A powerful aura suddenly washed over the area, Kagome locked her knees, knowing exactly who it was.

" What is the commotion here?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping on to the scene with Hampton in tow.

Amber eyes glanced to one of his many guards, " Deltomo."

The bull demon frowned, blood still leaking from his broken nose, eyes still locked on the female before him, " That girl attacked me!"

Hampton blinked, " Who, Kagome?"

Sesshomaru stared at the female standing protectively over her fallen co-worker, " What happened?"

Kagome glanced at him and shrugged, " I don't condone rape."

Sesshomaru glanced to Deltomo then to the two beer demons that finally ascended the steps. He turned back to Kagome, " Follow me. Hampton control my men."

Hampton nodded, " Indeed, a lesson must be taught gentlemen." He pointed to the two bears, " You two, to the training grounds. Deltomo to the infirmary, I'll come get you later."

Sesshomaru walked down the hall in silence, Kagome wavered as she followed, his powerful aura almost called to her. A haze of green mist seemed to engulf her when she was around him, like it was enticing her, dancing with her, trying to sway her. She shivered, goosebumps rising, she had to fight hard to keep her powers down. They wanted to play too.

She followed him all the way to the family wing of the palace. As they past the hall Kagome took a peek, she was surprised to see no one in the hall. That would be helpful. Sesshomaru walked to his private study and slid the door back. He let Kagome in first before entering himself.

" Explain." he stated as he sat at his desk.

Kagome bit her lip, continuing to stand, the room was suffocating, his aura coated the walls. The hairs on the back of her neck stood stiff, she shivered again, almost whispering, " I was going to my room to change my apron when I heard crying and people laughing. So I took a peek and saw those bullies attacking that girl."

Sesshomaru stated at her for a long a moment, something seemed off about the girl, she was sweating and shivering at the same, Was she ill? He doubted it, for some reason he knew it was his aura affecting the girl in such a way. Interesting.

" Sit." he finally said.

Kagome immediately dropped on one of the plush pillows, needing the pressure taken off her wobbly knees. She folded her legs to the side and bit her lip, trying to focus on the pain, there was a stirring in her stomach that she desperately needed to avoid giving attention.

Hands folded on the low desk and again he simply stared, those amber eyes tried to intimidate, she fought her nerves and the urge to pull away. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her fidgeting. He tapped a finger on his desk. " I meant explain how did you break his nose."

Kagome blinked, surprised at the statement, " Oh, um.." she scratched her temple, stay nonchalant she told herself, " It was an accident really. I barged in the room and tried to help, when Deltomo grabbed my shoulder. I sort of just swung my arm out and my elbow smashed into his face."

" With enough strength to break bone." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome laughed stupidly, rubbing the back of her neck, " Weird, right, I must have hit it at the right angle."

Again he just continued to stare at her, Interesting. " Hm, your dismissed."

Kagome stood, bowed and quickly left the room. She took a deep breath in the hall, she had to do this fast, she didn't know how long she could keep up this charade. She rubbed her arms to fight the nerves of burning something and hurried to her room to plan. She knew the night of the new moon was in 3 days. And that's when she wanted to make her strike. The sooner she get this over with the sooner she can go home.

* * *

Tell me what you think!

vv


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Own nothing but who I make up

Chapter 4 Suspicion

* * *

A sudden explosion rocked the earth underneath the soldier's feet. Yet, he continued to run. Dashing through the forest, swerving between trees and dodging branches. Another explosion and dread was curling up his spine. He knew exactly what was going on. They had walked right into an ambush from Yotumushi's men. They dropped out of the trees and took the small platoon of demon soldiers by surprise. They were retreating, as cowardly as it may seems it is the only way, they were too overwhelmed and outnumbered, they needed to live to fight another day.

His heart was racing and he could hear her blood pounding in his ears. It seems like he been running forever, his sword growing heavy in his hand as his adrenalin rush slowed. Finally he suddenly burst through the forest to a clearing skidding to a halt.

He heard the soldier behind him collapse to his knees in exhaustion, He wore the colors of the North, his kimono was mostly chocolate brown with burnt orange swirling designs at the sleeves and black sashinuki hakama with black boots. He had armor which covers his entire midsection and shoulders and one sword under his orange sash.

Tahoe looked to his brother, " Are you well?"

The younger demon was struggling to catch his breath, "Where the hell did they come from?"

Tahoe shook his head, " They were covered in some sort of paste, I didn't smell them."

The younger brother finally stood, trying to slow his heartbeat, " Where they learned that from?"

Tahoe shook his head, " We have to go and warn the Lord, someone is teaching these humans new tricks."

" You wont' be warning anyone."

The two brothers turned to the sudden voice, stepping out of the tree line was men dressed in all black, any visible skin covered in a greyish paste. They carried swords, coated with poison and the simga of Yutomushi.

Tahoe frowned, drawing his own weapon, how in the hell did they catch up to them, he wondered for a moment seeing them efficiently trap the demons in a circle. He heard his brother unsheathe his sword, he glanced to his sibling. " Tanto, on the count of three you will retreat."

The younger demon frowned, pressing his back to his brother's as the men slowly enclosed on them. " I will not leave you."

" I'm not giving you the choice." Tahoe mumbled before spinning in a circle, a wave of his dragon fire searing the ground, making the masked men jump back. He took the pause to turn and grabbed his brother by his collar. With all the strength he could muster up, he launched his brother into the air, sending him flying like a rock on a catapult.

He watched for a moment as his brother sailed through the sky before something in his brain told him to duck. He immediately dropped to the ground, dodging the blade that was aiming for his neck. He rolled with the impact, seeing more of the masked men jumping through his circle of fire. Getting to his feet again, he took a fighting stance as they closed in on him.

Efficient eyes took in his situation, they outnumbered him 3 dozen to 1, he knew what the outcome was going to be. But he'll be damned if he don't go down fighting. " I hope you're ready for this, I won't be an easy kill." he mumbled, his yellow eyes suddenly glowing and turning red, letting his demon take over.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on her futon Indian style her knee bouncing in agitation as Ayumi continued to chastise her about speaking to people out of her rank. She rolled her eyes and again cracked her knuckles, temptation to carve her name in the deer demon's throat rising higher and higher. It's been 2 days since she talked to Kanyto and Ayumi was still riding her ass about it. She really didn't have the patience for her crap today. She had one more day before her plans of attack and she needed all her focus on detail right now. She couldn't afford any mistakes once she strikes or it could mean her life and she really didn't feel like dying anytime soon, everything had to be perfect. She zoned back in to what Ayumi was saying.

"...Just because most demons tolerate humans doesn't mean we actually socialize with humans. Always remember your place."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood, " Great to know, can I go to lunch now?"

Aymi frowned, crossing her arms, " You are dismissed but remember as a human you will never belong in a palace full of demons."

Kagome stared at her for a moment, frowning, " You know, at the end of the day, Ayumi, we both bleed red, so don't think your so much different than I am." with that said she left the room.

Ayumi stared at the closed door for a moment, frowning, " That bitch gotta go." she mumbled.

Brown eyes glanced around the small room, she had already searched it the second she put Kagome to work. Though she turned up nothing out of ordinary, she still knew Kagome was trouble. Since the day she got here, Ayumi had a bad feeling about the girl, there was something not right about a human with the features she had. Her skin was too soft for a worker, her eyes too different for a commoner. And yet Kagome has easily handled every assignment she gave her. And she has been making her do absolutely everything. There was a confidence in her walk that Ayumi didn't appreciate, as if she knew she as untouchable, unbeatable.

And she knew about the little meeting with her Lord the little wench had, that was one area Ayumi did not play in. Every servant in the castle knew she was madly in love with Sesshomaru and she self proclaimed him as hers. Though Lord Sesshomaru never returned any of her feelings, she still did not like the little hussie around her man.

She walked over to the basin in the corner of the room, staring at her reflection for a moment, she gathered saliva in her throat before spitting in the water. She had to get this bitch out her home.

* * *

Kagome made it to the servants cafeteria quickly, it was just a floor down from the servants quarters. The grand dining room was on the other side of the palace. The cafe was just a large room filled with tables and counters lining each wall. One filled with cold food to snack on, the other right in front of the kitchen filled with hot food.

Kagome went to the counter and picked up 2 apples. The food wasn't slope or leftovers, Lord Sesshomaru actually has rice, potatoes and vegetables delivered to the servants kitchen on a daily basis. Human chefs cooked for human servants and demons chefs cooked for demon servants. But being raised in the west had her particular with what she ate and she just couldn't get used to eating Japanese food again. And to be honest she never really liked fish anyways. She sighed as she stared at the 2 apples in her hands, what she would give for some smoked bacon right now.

" Hey Kagome! Over here!"

Kagome turned, seeing a small girl waving her hand frantically from a round table. Her first day here she made sure she introduced herself to some of the other staff members. Getting good with the staff was one of the reasons why her success rate for her kills was so high. Staff knew a lot of what others don't. They held some good information about the little things that people didn't notice. What steps to avoid because they squeak, what their master happens to be allergic to, what side of the bed to fold down because the master sleeps on his side. Tiny things like that made her so much more efficient doing her job. So she always made sure she played nice and made friends, the information they give her was always useful.

Kagome smiled as she walked over to a table mixed with demons and human maids. She took a seat beside the small female she met her first day here. A sweetheart named Mae. She was so tiny, barely reaching her shoulder, her short black hair always pulled up in a bouncy ponytail, her expressive brown eyes always shining.

Mae smiled as Kagome sat down, " Where have you been, your missing all the action. Jenika her.." she pointed with her thumb to the girl beside her, " Actually spoke to Lord Sesshomaru."

The red head fox demon blushed, " It was just in passing."

Tamillia, a taller human maid nudged her in the side, " Don't be modest, he stopped you and everything."

Kagome laughed as the shy fox blush reached the tip of her pointed ears, " What he say?"

" And do the voice." Made piped in.

Jeniko bowed her head and lowered her voice, " Girl." she said with as much ice as possible to mimic Sesshomaru's voice, " You dropped something."

The table howled with laughter, drawing all eyes for a moment, most of the female demon servants snarled and rolled their eyes, the others just ignored the group of friends.

Shinshi, a red hawk demon glanced over to the newest member of their circle, " So where were you Kagome?"

Kagome bit into her apple, " Being yelled at by Ayumi again."

Mae shook her head, " That woman is out to get you."

Tamillia agreed, " She's been working you like a demon ever since you got here."

Shinshi nodded, " Its because she's intimidated by you."

Kagome shook her head, " I don't know why I do everything she says."

" She's just jealous because your pretty." Tamillia stated.

Jenkio nodded, " And you do have an interesting scent."

The comment made a brow raise, " What do you mean I have an interesting scent?" Kagome asked.

Jeniko blushed again, making Shinshi laugh, " What she means is you don't smell like sweat, dirt and death like most humans." tangy orange eyes glanced to Mae and Tamillia, " No offense."

Mae frowned, sniffing her arm, " I totally take offense to that."

Tamillia nodded, " Agreed, I bath daily I have you know."

Kagome laughed, taking another bite of her apple, time to get some dirt, " Well I don't know what Ayuma problem is, she's working me down to the bone. I've been running all over this palace with no breaks, I think my knees might give out soon, do anyone know a short cut to the family wing from here?"

Shinshi nodded, " Yeah, run faster."

Mae laughed, "Shut up Shinshi." She then turned to Kagome, " Cut across the ballroom, shaves like 2 minutes off the trip."

Tamillia nodded, " Yeah, I take the servants alley through the bathing quarters, cuts the time in half, nobody's ever in there anyways."

Kagome nodded with a smile, " Good to know." you can always trust the staff.

* * *

The sun was up beautifully shinning high up in the sky, a woman was walking silently along a forest path enjoying the peace and calm. She was of average height for a woman about 5'7 with brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She wore pink eyeshadow and her long hair, though usually tied loosely with a ribbon, was up tight in a high ponytail.

Her normal travel wear was a traditional plum and plush woman's kimono, over this she usually wore a green long skirt and a simple pair of sandals. But not today, this morning she had a job in a near by village. So now she was currently donned in a black skin-tight jump suit with pink armor plates made of demon parts. There was a red sash around her waist that use to belong to her father and her Hiraikotsu strapped to her back with a wakizashi sword at her waist.

Sango was one of the best demon slayers fighting with the rebellion, a group of demons and humans who didn't believe in this war. A gang of people that was trying to stop the fighting on both sides and trying to protect the innocent that is being harmed in the way of unnecessary violence. Rallying villages to stop Yutomushi's men and the demon lords men from doing any more damage to their home lands, while taking exterminator gigs for rouge demons or malicious soldiers on the side.

A small breeze blew, sweeping Sango bangs out of place, she giggled lightly. She learned long ago to enjoy the simple pleasures of the world and they always made her happy. Others wouldn't believe how a simple forest can be so beautiful.

The air blowing the trees, bending the branches, twisting the leaves in an exotic dance. Small woodland creatures running along in fear looking once more for their peace and quiet. It was amazing to her. Spectacular. Many were just in too much of a rush to enjoy it.

She was headed back to base, hoping her brother had something good brewing on the fire. As much as she loved the silence and peace of the forest, her stomach was rumbling so loud she was sure the animals thought a demon was passing through.

Breaking the tree line, Sango stepped into a clearing, eyes taking in her surroundings. It was a rather large clearing, wildflowers scattering the green grass, making rainbows of color on the ground. Kuhoku would love this when he was kid, she thought, sad for a moment, knowing her younger brother was not a child anymore. But she knew one day he would grow up, sooner than later after there father died but he was still a good kid.

She stretched her arms over her head, sighing in content for a moment as she began to cross the clearing. She suddenly stopped, senses on high alert, everything was suddenly too quiet. A second later, a large snake demon slithered into the clearing, crushing beautiful flowers under it's heavy body.

It's glowing green eyes looked lone warrior, " Ssssurrender." It hissed, rearing a quarter of its 50 foot body of the ground, towering over the young female.

Sango was tempted to roll her eyes, she was really in no mood right now. A sudden thought crossed her mind, what kind of snake had spikes on its tail? She shook the random thought away, her hand touching the hidden pocket on her waist, gripping the steel ninja stars she kept there. Eyes concentrating, she watched carefully as the snake hood fanned out for intimidation.

She stayed completely still, watching, waiting for the perfect moment. Patience was a virtue she learned long ago. So she waited. Quiet, patient, watching as it hissed angrily at her, coiling its tail before lunging forward….. There! Her hand quick, focus perfect.

The star sliced throw the air, striking the demon right in the forehead with a low thud. The distraction was all she needed as the snake missed his target by a mile, hitting the ground face first. Sango ran forward at full speed, touching the handle of her sword. The snake reared back again, trying to recompose its position. Sango jumped, pulling metal from sheath, green eyes were looking for its prey on the ground, not seeing Sango sailing through the air with perfect form.

The slice was silent as it glided easily through the neck of the demon. She landed in a crouch, turning to watch the head of the snake drop to the ground. She stared as it convulsed and squirted blood all over the once beautiful field of flowers.

Waiting another moment to be sure it was dead, she walked over, pulled a small blade from her sleeve, kneeled and stabbed it into the side of the demon.

" What are you doing?"

Brown eyes turned, glancing behind her, similar brown eyes stared back. Kuhaku looked so much like his sister, though his heart shaped face was loosing its childish chubbiness for the more chiseled features of a man. His hair longer, down his back in a low ponytail.

Sango glanced at the uniform on the 18 year old that was much like her own, then turned back to what she was doing, " Demon snake scales make the best nail files." she finally answered, prying one free.

Kuhaku rolled his eyes, girls, he thought. " Kaede is looking for you." he said delivering the message he was sent to give.

Sango stood after stashing the scale in one of her many hidden pockets, Kaede was an advocate to the rebellion, helping whenever she can with food or supplies and always giving any information she thought was worth knowing. And she was like the grandmother to them all. " What's wrong?"

Kuhaku just shrugged and turned away, Sango frowned, the older he got the less they seemed to interact. " Wait, where are you going?"

Brown eyes glanced over his shoulder, " None of your business."

Sango frowned, " Kuhaku."

He turned, walking backwards, then grinned, it was charming, disarming, and reminded her of the times when they were kids. When they were best friends. " She's making stewed rabbit and I'mma get the last bowl." he finally said before turning and taking off down the worn path.

Sango laughed, smiling as she gave chase, he was still such a kid at heart. " Get back here, I'm getting that bowl!"

* * *

Kagome sat on her cot hating the stiff material, after living in the west she became accustomed to risen beds. She was going over her plans one more time, studying the copy of her blueprints that was laid across her bed. She wanted to do a test run tonight so she was carefully copying her route to the family wing on a smaller piece of parchment she can carry in her hand. With 3 specifically picked escape routes, just in case things went south.

Finished, she stared at her handy work for a moment, softly blowing on the wet ink to help the drying process. Gently she set her map on the bed before standing, stretching her arms over her head. She was satisfied with her progress in the difficult task set for her. No one else would have gotten this far without being discovered, she was going to be known as the greatest assassin ever after this kill. Now it was time she contacted her benefactor.

She walked over to the sliding door and pressed an ear to the wood, closing her eyes, she carefully opened her senses. It was like a vision walk as she silently scanned the hall for any near by auras. Sensing nothing she smirked, stepping back from the door. Almost giddy from excitement she made her to the basin of water in the corner of the room. She frowned, immediately sensing the impurity of the water. Ayumi, she thought with a roll of her eyes. She was lucky she wasn't the one on her hit list or she would have been turned up missing but she just might take care of the damn deer for free with the way she was getting on her nerves.

Getting back on task, she bent by the basin of water, ever so gently she called for the thinnest line of her power to come forth and touched the rim of the basin. The water glowed with a soft pink hue as it purified. She felt a few auras further in the palace thicken in response to the small amount of purity in the air. She quickly drew back her powers, knowing there had to be some powerful demons in this palace if there subconscious was able to react to her powers from so far away.

Mentally shaking her head she regained her focus, touching the sides of the basin she stared into the water intensely, softly mumbling the incantation under her breath. In moments her staring reflection started to change, swirling rapidly while ripples danced on the surface of the water.

A few seconds after that another face took form, Kagome watched a lean but broad shoulders come into view. Long black hair cascaded around his shoulders, fiery crimson eyes gleaming in the darkness. It was striking to see the differences between the two when they were facing each other. Like a large bulldog against a small feline. Naraku's ivory, ethereal flesh alongside Kagome's sun kissed skin. Honey and milk, night and day, heaven and earth, they were opposites in everything. The only distinguishable similarity in appearance would be the glint of evil that shimmered in their eyes. Crimson red eyes against moonlit snow, smoldering, mesmerizing, it was a trait they shared. A need to cause mayhem. It was almost seductively in a way, encountering another being who needed destruction like a drug.

" I was starting to worry you were unsuccessful." Naraku finally spoke, that deep some what rough alluring voice capturing her attention.

Kagome stared at him, he was smiling, an oh so sexy smile. A smile as seductive as the reflection of the moon on a dark, rippling pond. She smirked, a warm tingle starting in her tummy, a warmth that wanted to cause pain.

" I never fail." She whispered, her soft voice carried on an invisible breeze, almost caressing Naraku's face.

An almost visible shiver slithered down his back, the seductively evil tone of the female sending heat to his lower groins, he smiled, " So it seems you successfully infiltrated the westerns lands."

Kagome grinned and licked her lips, she wanted to taste that smirk, the evil inside of it looking so delicious, " As planned. I'm currently a maid inside of Lord Sesshomaru's palace."

Naraku leaned forward, seeing the small pink appendage dart out to moist plump peach lips. There was a sudden want to taste them, to devour them, " And when will I have his head?" he asked.

Kagome smirked, " Tomorrow. The night of the new moon."

Naraku nodded, thinking it over, it was smart planning, the new moon would give a great cover of night. " Is everything in place?"

Kagome flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder, " I wouldn't be contacting you if it wasn't."

Arousal at the sinister speaking bubbled in his chest, there was a heat growing between them, a heat he knew she felt. A heat for flames. For everything to burn. " How will you do it?" He wanted to know, needed to fill a craving for destruction.

Kagome smiled, knowing what he was looking for, knowing he just wanted to hear about the gore that was soon to come. She bit her lip, that tingling in her tummy turning to a swirl, **Destroy.** That deep voice in her head whispered, she shivered at the thought, closing her eyes for a moment. Almost able to feel the kill before it happened, she let out a soft moan at the thought before finally opening her eyes again.

She suddenly grinned, eyes hooding with the look of malevence." I'mma take his fucking heart out."

Naraku grinned, fighting a shiver at the devilish female before him. He had to fight the need to just go get her and take here where she stood. Something about the woman drove his senses crazy. " You have my blessings." he finally answered.

Kagome simply grinned and broke eye contact, her spell immediately breaking. Naraku sat back in his room of his borrowed manor, trying to slow his heart beat. The girl had an aura about her, a presence that screamed deadly. It was so frightening and yet so seductive, he didn't know whether to fuck her or try to absorb her. The way she talked about death and pain left him in tingles. He stood, staring at the water basin for a moment longer, the girl was to be his, he decided. But until then, he glanced to the door, " Kagura."

He was able to her the soft annoyed sigh drift out the wind demoness month as she answered his call. He watched, entertained by the demoness hatred of him, as she opened the door and stepped in the room. She slid it shut before gliding open one of her fans, " Yes Naraku."

He watched boredom and aggravation roll across her eyes, it made him smirk, " Gather the other 500 thousand pounds by tomorrow night and be ready to move out on a moments notice."

Kagura blinked, did the grey ghost really complete her mission or did she still have time to warn Lord Sesshomaru of the pending attack? How much time did she have? She shook her head softly, realizing her boss and creator was watching her. She quickly bowed her head, " Yes Naraku." turning away to do what was asked.

" Kagura."

She paused at the tone, there was a sinful cheerfulness to his voice and she knew what the meant, she turned around slowly, " Yes Naraku."

He grinned, knowing she knew what was about to happen next and knew she would hate every moment of it. " Before you go." He raised a brow and glanced down, " Come please your master."

Kagura eyes watered for a quick a moment, a hatred running over her face at the thought, a sadness and devastation creeping in her skin as she dropped to her knees. Naraku laughed as shaking hands reached forward, " That's a good girl."

* * *

Kagome stood after Naraku's face finally faded, there was something about the hanyou got her blood boiling, she had to admit she was excited. If she pulled this off her name would be remembered for eons to come. She suddenly turned to the door. An aura was approaching the steps to the servants quarters. An aura that was trying very hard to pull itself in to be discrete.

Kagome frowned, warning bells humming in her stomach. Quickly she moved to her bed, sliding her blueprints and handheld map into the hiding place under her floorboard. She picked up a pair of chopsticks she took from the cafe and slid under the covers. She leaned over to blow her candle out but thought against it. She would need to see just in case the demon coming down the hall meant her harm. She couldn't use her powers to see in the dark because her eyes will glow gray, compromising her situation.

She turned, facing the wall as the aura stopped outside her door. The wood slid back and she clutched her chopsticks tighter, taking slow, deep breaths to assume she was sleeping. The door slid closed and a shimmer slithered over her body, barrier she thought, probably to prevent sound. Her palms became a bit sweaty, was she scared? No. She was almost shaking with anticipation. She was hoping the demon would attack. It felt like years has passed since her last kill. She needed blood on her hands. She bit her lip as the floor creaked under the weight of the demon. Please make my day, please. She thought.

She heard a snarl as the demon moved closer. " General Hampton whooped my ass in training because of you."

Kagome smirked, immediately knowing who it was. A very upset bull demon. The hand holding her chopsticks slid under her pillow as she rolled over to look at him, her face trying to feign surprise. However she immediately started to laugh when she saw his face. Detomi had a makeshift brace on his nose to keep the broken bone in place as it healed. It immediately reminded her of the wicked witches in ghost stories they would tell in the west. Like his nose was long a croaked like the beak of a deformed flamingo.

She laughed so hard she forgot about her weapons she was holding, needing to clutch her stomach because of the pain. Detomi frowned at the insulting woman. Pride already wounded, his eyes flashed red for a moment, " Shut up!" he yelled, pouncing on the female.

Kagome rolled just as the bull demon hit the bed, taking the covers with her to the floor. She continued to laugh as she stood, wiping tears on the blanket as she rolled it up in a ball.

" Detomi, what the hell are you doing?" she snickered as he got off the bed, " And what the hell is that on your face."

Detomi frowned, anger rising, " You shattered my nose! This is going to take days to heal!"

Kagome just giggled, " Your voice sound clogged."

He balled his fists, " You fucking bitch! I'mma rip your head off!"

Kagome pinched her nose and mimicked the bull demon, " You fucking bitch, I'mma rip your head off."

Eyes bled red, that was last straw. Kagome watched as horns began sprouting from his forehead. Fuck. He was turning into his demon, she had to stop him before he finished the transformation, this room was not big enough to fight a fully grown bull demon. She threw the blanket she was holding, nailing the angry demon right in the face. It brought back a bit of focus, red eyes blinking, she then turned, jumping off the wall and hit the Detomi dead on in the nose, again, with a fierce superman punch.

He immediately dropped to the ground like a bag full of rocks. She frowned, staring at the unconscious demon, watching what little transformation that took place return back to normal. Well that was anti-climatic. She sighed, she was really looking for a better fight, more blood, getting physical. Crossing her arms, she kicked at the dead weight, what do she do with him now?

Maybe she should just kill him, he didn't have any rank, he wouldn't be immediately missed. She was totally sure she could get away with dumping his body in that washing pond she used before to clean Lord Sesshomaru's drapes. She sighed, that sounded like a lot of work and she really wanted to focus on her test run she was planning on doing tonight.

She huffed, tapping a finger on her arm, what to do, what to do, she wondered. She suddenly smirked. She had a brilliant idea. An awesome, evil, brilliant idea.

* * *

Kohaku sat in the small yet homey hut, greedily slurping up the last of his soup, he groaned as he liked his lips, " Kaede, you make the best rabbit stew in the entire village."

The older woman smiled, " Thank you child, I am glad you enjoyed it."

Sango frowned as she stared at her brother, " Did you have to enjoy it so loudly?"

Kohaku glanced at her and grinned, " Jealous I got the last bowl?"

She huffed, arms crossing, " Shut up."

Kohoku just laughed, setting the bowl on the ground before standing. Sango watched him, he was getting so tall, his body toning nicely into that of a warrior. " Where you going?"

He stretched his arms over his head, " Me and some of the guys are going to do a perimeter sweep."

A hand immediately reached for hiraikotsu, " I'll go with you."

Kohaku rolled his eyes, picking up his kusarigama, the weapon muck like a traditional Japanese sickle on a metal chain with a heavy iron weight at the end. " I'm not a baby Sango, I don't need a chaperon."

Sango frowned, watching him go, she didn't treat him like a baby, she just didn't want to see him get hurt. She wanted to protect him, he was all the family she had left.

" Here child."

Sango turned, seeing Kaede offering her a freshly made bowl of stew. Sango smiled, " Thank you Kaede."

Kaede just nodded, " Protecting villages from evil men and rogue demons is sure to bring a large appetite."

Sango nodded, already digging into her food, Kohaku was right, Kaede made the best rabbit stew. Kaede cleared away empty bowls, setting them to the side to be washed later. " He has a point you know. You can not shelter him from everything."

Sango glanced up to the elder, then frowned, knowing what she was talking about and knowing she was right. She sighed heavily, looking into her soup, " He's all I have, I just want to make sure he's safe."

" Give a man a fish, you feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish, you feed him for a lifetime. Growing up is a process we all must face, instead of protecting him, show him how to protect himself."

Sango frowned, eyes furrowing in thought, Kaede made a good point. She would never be able to be there for him at all times. He had to be a man, be able to protect himself and some day his wife and kids. Maybe she should loosen the reigns a bit, let him live just a little more freely of her always watchful gaze.

Kaede took a load off, sitting by the warm fire. It wasn't particularly cold this night but she had a chill she couldn't get rid of.

Sango immediately picked up on the sudden change in the room. Everything became stifled, as if the walls has secrets. Gently she put the bowl down, concern now on her face, " Is everything alright Kaede?"

A brown eye glanced at her then back to her hands. They were old but firm, strong with years of working and fighting to keep others safe. She frowned at her current thoughts, still conflicted with the decision she was about to make. If she is to do what is right, it might mean the death of one of her most strongest students she ever trained. If she was to ignore her duty, it could mean the death of one of the strongest demon lords of these lands.

Sango watched her elder, never seeing so many upsetting emotions play on her face. Something was seriously eating at the woman, " Kaede.."

She looked up, the severity of the stare made Sango voice catch in her throat. The look was intense with determination. Her voice thick with a hard emotion, as if she was building a wall to block out the aftershock of what she was about to say. She glanced down once again at her hands for a moment and pulled a rolled up parchment out of her sleeve.

She did not look p as she spoke, " I asked you to come here today for a reason. I am about to ask a great deal of you child. But if this treachery is not brought to the light, many may suffer because of my own emotions."

Sango felt a chill, a slight flicker of fear tingling under her skin, " What's going on Kaede?"

Kaede finally looked up and Sango was almost shocked to see actual tears running from the elder's brown eye. " This letter needs to be delivered to Lord Sesshomaru's palace in the western lands as quickly as possible."

Sango frowned, confusion on her face, " Kaede, what's going on, why are you crying?"

She simply shook her head and stood, letting out a heavy breath, " With this letter I may be sealing the fate of someone very dear to me. But I can not allow her plans to proceed."

Sango stood, completely lost to what was going on, " What, who fate are you sealing? What does this have to do with Lord Sesshomaru? What are these plans that are taking place? What is going on?!"

Kaede pivoted, quite quickly for someone of her age, an urgency in her tone, " The details to the situation are unimportant! All that matters is what I am telling you now. Thousands of lives are at stake if this letter does not reach Lord Sesshomaru now. I need you Sango. I need you to place this letter into his hand."

She grabbed the younger girl's arms in a firm grip, staring into chocolate brown eyes, " Can I trust in you to do this for me."

Sango blinked, never have she seen Kaede so aggressively demanding, this must be bigger than she thought or knew about. Slowly she nodded her head, " Yes. I'll do it."

She suddenly frowned, " But as a demon slayer I'll never get past the gates of the demon palace."

Kaede placed the letter in Sango's hand before touching her collar. She pulled a string she kept tucked away in her inner shirt. " Show the guards this." pulling out a small stone that was attached tot he string, " They will let you through."

Sango frowned, staring at the small black pebble, it looked like one of the rocks her and Kohaku use to skip across lakes. She was not convinced it would get her in the palace but she took it anyways. Trusting Kaede's work he placed it around her neck and tucked it into her collar.

Kaede nodded, " You will reach the palace quickest with Kirara."

Sango agreed, her demon companion and loyal alley was usually made to stay with Kohaku for better protection but she would need the fierce cat for this mission. " I will take my leave now then."

Kaede touched her shoulder as she turned to the door, " Child. Do not let anyone stop you from giving him that letter."

Sango nodded, " I give you my word, he will receive it." then quickly made her way out the door to prepare for her trip. She had a lot to do in a little amount of time.

Kaede stood there for a moment, watching the hay of her screen sway as it settled back in front of her entryway. If Sango hurried, with little stops, she would reach the palace in about a day and a half, maybe sooner. She just hoped it was enough time to warn him, she just hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

Here's another chapter. Working on more. tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait, telling what you think!

* * *

Chapter 5

He was relaxing by a large oak tree. It was his time for a moment of peace. He wore the colors of the east, kimono was mostly chocolate brown with burnt orange and white swirling designs at the collar and sleeves. He was wearing a darker brown sashinuki hakama which were gathered at the ankles to allows him to comfortably wear his black boots without tripping. He had armor which covers his entire midsection and one sword under his orange sash.

He was tall, in amazing shape for a bear demon, his long brown hair was in a high ponytail. A bear claw print in the middle of his forehead. Brown jagged strips on each cheek and wrist. His sharp brown eyes taking in his surroundings before they settled on what he thought was particularly pretty butterfly. He was Lemin, Lord of the North. A father figure to most of his people, a wanted husband to others.

He just got home to his palace after countless hours on the field. Its stressful being at war. And equally annoying when you didn't even want to fight. But Yutomushi and his men were becoming such a nuisance. He was spending all his time putting out purposely started crop fires, protecting transports of supplies, defending his demon villages against countless attempts of ambush. And on top of the convincing his human villages that Yutomushi somehow manipulated into thinking he was a bad Lord. Which was the main issue that was getting to him, okay so he didn't think humans were on the same level as demons, but he always treated them fair. He never belittled them, or insulted him. His father taught him there was a circle to life and every creature is needed to continue the cycle. Yes humans had a lot of worthless qualities, especially in the eyes of a demon. No powers, no strength, no way to defend themselves, the way they multiple like rabbits. But they also had a lot to contribute, the way they can harvest, the tools and clothing they make, the way they gave back to the lands.

Lord Lemin has always treated his human villages fair and for Yutomushi to come in and tell them he was a bad man was bothering him. This is why he needed a moment to relax, all of this drama was just stressing him out. He leaned back against his favorite tree, resting in the shade as the sun rose higher into the morning sky. There was a shout, then a crash. Lemin sighed, running his hand through his bangs, " Lionel!"

His eldest son stepped onto the deck above him, he looked much like his father, his young heart shaped face adorable for the almost 13 year old ( in human years). Brown hair short, pulled up into a high ponytail, strands sticking out here and there, softly pointed nose, creamy tan skin. Yet he had the emerald eyes of his mother. " Yeah?"

He didn't even look up, " Leave your brother alone."

He can tell Lionel was frowning, " I'm not bothering him."

There was another shout as, his youngest son, Lyon, a ten year old, an almost twin to his mother, with long black hair, softly pointed noise, fair colored skin and emerald eyes ran up behind him ready to pounce, " You are to, you toad face."

Lionel turned, catching his younger brother in mid leap by the shoulder and hitting him across the face with his elbow. The two preteens then began to wrestle.

Lemin sighed again, rolling his eyes, kids, they will never grow up. And then it came, just what the doctor order. He heard the footsteps before the person was even in sight, the puffs of breaths wheezed with exhaustion. A solider rounded the bend, uniform ripped and tattered, leaves and twigs stuck in his green hair.

Lemin stood as the solider collapsed, he knew the solider well, his brother was his general and most trusted ally. He sent him and a few troops on a recovery assignment two days ago to check on a demon's village harvest that was damaged by Yutomushi and his fires. " Tanto what on earth happened to you?"

The young demon tried to catch his breath, " We were ambushed my Lord. Yotumushi men dropped out of nowhere covered in a paste we could not smell. They had weapons laced with poison and outnumbered us 20 to 1."

Lemin blinked, surprise on his face, he was not expecting such a bold move from the human commander he was at war with. A paste to hide scent, weapons laced with poison, knowing where and how ambush a demon. The humans were definitely getting help from somewhere to effectively fight against him. But where? And why?

" Where is Tahoe?"

Tanto looked up and shook his head, closing his eyes tightly, " We were surrounded, I tried to fight with him but he forced me to retreat to warn you my Lord."

Lemin frowned, Tahoe was a close and dear friend to him, he glanced down, seeing silent tears running from the young demons eyes. Slowly he bent, touching the boy's shoulder with reassurance. " His death will not go unpunished. We will send Yutomushi straight to the underworld."

Tanto nodded, " Yes, my Lord."

Lemin stood, " Go and rest, I have work to do."

Tanto stood, bowing once before turning and jogging to his bed in the soldiers quarters. Lemin crossed strong arms, deep in thought, and just like that his relax time was over. Yutomushi stepped up from pesky nuisance, to an actual threat. It was time he took the human more seriously and put an end to this war. Tahoe's life will be avenged.

* * *

Kagome had one of the biggest smiles on her face, she had just finished mopping the ballroom floor by herself. The room was half the size of a football field and Ayumi made her do the whole thing by herself. But she didn't care, Kagome could not get rid of the smile on her face. Today was the day! After effectively disposing of Deltomi last night she did her test run to the family wing and it went without a hitch. There was one or two things she had to tweak to make it perfect but other than that she was ready.

As soon as night fell she was going to commit the murder of the century and be long gone before anyone even discovered the body. She had it all planned out, after taking Lord Sesshomaru's heart, she was going to meet Naraku at the God tree. Cut that son of a bitch down, take the other half of her money and then disappear to the west. She decided to leave an open contract with Naraku just so she can continue to work as an assassin and because she liked him.

She shivered at the thought, the man wanted just as much blood as she do. It gave her chills. No one understood her need for violence like he did. She was walking down the halls of the palace, towels in hands. She was suppose to be replacing the lining in the bathing quarters. Ayumi was being extremely bitchy today but she'll go with it. She only had one more day here anyways.

She was turning a corner when her senses sparked, she stopped and blinked. She was 4 centimeters from running into a broad chest. She blinked again, taking a step back.

The handsome man stood dressed in a white kimono with a blue crescent moon on his back and black sashinuki hakama, a red obi tied around his slender waist. His form was slim and lithe, his build lean yet strong. Icy blue tresses stopped high back, maybe just below his shoulder blades. The hair around his chiseled face was cut in silky white layers laid on his shoulders, his snowy white bangs uneven falling into his eyes. Eyes that were such an icy deep blue they almost seemed transparent. Pale blue jagged lines were on his cheeks, as well as his wrist, where white claws held tightly to the spear in his hand.

She felt a chill, his aura was... cold, like soft snow on the top of a mountain. It was refreshing like glacier water. He was an arctic fox she realized. His aura was affecting her much like Kanyto aura did. It chilled her heated anger.

A calming feeling settled in her chest, she stared into those eyes that were so much like her own, her voice came out in a whisper, " Hi."

" Hello." a deep voice answered back.

Kagome fought a shiver, the icy chill of his aura felt like a crisp arctic breeze after a long day in a desert. It sent tingles up her arms, " Have we met before?"

He took a step closer, his head tilted ever so slightly, taking a soft sniff, " I do not believe so, you are not demon and I do not usually asscoiate myself with humans."

She took a deep breath, an odd feeling overwhelming her. It was nice. A chilling wave of calm clearing that cloak of anger that always shrouded her mind. She shook her head, something in her was trying to fight it. " Maybe in passing." she said, trying to fight off the pounding in her temples.

" I would remember those eyes." A deep voice stated.

She swallowed, not sure why half of her wanted to run and the other half wanted to stay, " Well, I am Kagome."

" Akito." the male replied, exstending his hand, icy eyes staring intensely, curious to see how the human would react to touching a demon.

Kagome shifted the towels into one arm and grabbed the hand, the instant they made contact, a rush of cold chilled her veins. Kagome gasped, there was a voice in her head, a female, humming to her. _**Remember me. Remember peace.**_

She snatched her hand away, her heart beat tripling in tempo, she shook her head, confusion written all over her face. " It was nice to meet you." she whispered out in a breath. " But I must continue my duties." bowing her head and rushing down the hall.

Akito watched the female hurry out of sight, once she was gone he glanced down at his hand, he could still feel it tingling. Interesting.

" Akito."

The fox demon turned, seeing his Lord behind him, he dropped to one knee. " My Lord."

" You have returned earlier than expected."

Akito stood, " My father did not wish to keep my from my duties and sends his best regards."

Sesshomaru simply nodded, the arctic fox tribe has been supplying his family with personal bodyguards for generations. He remembered Akito's brother protecting his father during his childhood up until his death. Though he did not feel he needed a bodyguard he kept the tradition alive. He turned and walked down the hall, his personal guard, like always, hot on his heels. Watching the lord enter his study and taking his usual post outside his door.

* * *

Its going to be a long day, Kagura thought, she was leaning against the wall of a room, still trying to get the taste of Naraku out of her mouth. She did not want to be here, she did not want to do this. She hated being a pawn, being used, being expendable. Now she stood, lazily opening and closing one of her fans. She was waiting for this so called account to finish counting Naraku's money.

She was told to wait at a drop off point until farther notice, she had to do as she was told. She could feel Kanna eyes on her, always silent, holding her mirror. The eyes of Naraku, always watching. Kanna was the concealed incarnation of Naraku, she had no scent and no demonic aura, making her undetectable to almost any demon. Kanna was the only incarnation that Naraku trusted with important information about his actions, allowing her to give orders in his place. She was a void, empty and emotionless, doing as Naraku orders.

The short stubby man counting money, wiped sweat from his pointed forehead, he was nervous. This was alot of money he had to get together in such a short amount of time. Kagura watched the man and just shook her head, the poor fool didn't even know she had orders to kill him once he was done. It was a usual technique of Naraku's. Use, abuse then dispose.

She sighed softly, " Why are we here, why are we forced to be this way."

" We are all merely Naraku's tools, nothing more, nothing less."

Kagura turned to the soft voice of her sister, surprised at the statement. It was sadly blunt and was sadly accurate. Kagura frowned, " Don't you wish for freedom?"

Freedom...? the word caused a slight pause in the young girl's brain. What would it be like...? She blinked slowly, her young brain more advanced then many knew, there will never be freedom for them. They were meant to do what Naraku asks, then wait to be used again. Freedom? there is no freedom that is not given by their creator. " It's in Naraku's hands. Both life and death."

Kagura frowned, " Kanna..." she paused, what was there to say, the young child was right, there was no freedom, there was no peace, there was no happiness. This is what her life was meant to be, was destined to be. Her fate is whatever Naraku demands it to be. There was no escape... Unless... unless Naraku was beaten at his own game. Unless Naraku was killed.

Crimson eyes glanced over to the short man counting money, she grinned, an idea blossoming in her brain. A slow smile crept across her thin lips. " Yes, we will do as Naraku's says." she mumbled, knowing the hanyou spider demon was listening, and yet a conpletely seperate plan taking form in her head. She will be free, no matter what.

* * *

There was a thumping, something was thumping and to a pretty fast beat. It was his pulse. It had to be his pulse, he could feel the headache seizing his mind before he even opened his eyes. He groaned, wincing as the thumping continued on. He tried to reach up and rub his temples in hopes of relieving some of the pain. And yet he couldn't move, his hands seemed to be stuck on something. No, they seemed to be tied to something. He frowned, his mind a haze, what the hell was going on.

He tried to move his legs, they seemed to be stuck too, he frowned, deciding it was time to open his eyes. Carefully, he peaked one open before immediately shutting it due to the strong sunlight. Now how did he get outside, he wonder. He tried to think back to what happened to him but his mind drew a blank. He couldn't focus with all this thumping. He tried again, slowly opening his eyes. He was immediately disoriented as he took in the sight of grass. Grass and dirt.

What the hell was going on, he wondered again, turning his head slightly, he instantly frowned. He saw why he just wanted to throw up, he was upside down. He was upside down and tied up. He was upside down and tied up to a horse's rear. Hence the thumping.

Blue eyes popped in his head, he growled, " KAGOME!" she did this, he knew she did this. He had went to her room to teach her a lesson and she knocked him out. How in the hell did she knock him out! And now look at him, he was fucking tied to a horse's ass, like a got damn slave with a bounty. She was going to die for this!

But first he had to get off this damn horse, Deltomi wiggled some, testing the bounds to his rope. They were pretty strong and pretty well done. He took the moment to glance around, why hasn't the horse stopped running, all he could see was trees and grass passing in a blur as the horse charged forward at full speed.

He tried to move his feet again, but they were tightly secured to the horse's sides. He huffed, annoyous growing stronger. He struggled harder, hoping to get a hand free to cut through the rope but all he was doing was making himself tired. He was not getting loose that easy. He sighed, trying to think of another way off this damn animal. He tried to glance over his shoulder to see what was ahead of him but all he could make out is more forest.

He did however notice, the trail was thinning and the jungle was getting more dense. An idea came to mind but it was not a happy one. Because he knew what he was about to do was going to really, really hurt. He waited, bouncing along with the horse, trying to find the right rthym. He waited, feeling the taunt musles of the horse as he launched himself over dead wood. That would be the best moment he figured, so he waited still. He had to time this right or he won't ever get another chance. He could sense it coming, the tightening of the mucsles in the horses back legs, preparing to leap. There as a tree trunk ahead of them. He waited. Waited for the perfect moment, the horse leaped, mid hurl, Deltomi suddenly shifted all his weight to the left as hard as he could.

Caught off balance the horse fell to the side, they rolled down the side of a ravine, Deltomi taking the blunt of the damage as the horse rolled over him a few times. But the fall helped cut him loose and by the time they hit solid ground again, he was finally free. Barring many cuts and bruises but free none the less. The horse rolled to its side with a cracked neck, dead.

He groaned as he stood slowly, pain lacing his veins. " I'mma kill that bitch." he mumbled, wiping blood from his mouth. Something shinny caught his attention, he took a moment to actually look at his hand that was now covered in blood. He was wearing a bracelet, a simple ring of copper metal. He blinked at the jewelry, he never seen it a day in his life. He tried to take it off but was surprised when it held strong to his wrist. Weird. He inspected it closer, his hand was too big to slid through the thing so how did it get on his wrist?

He pulled on it again, the small band held strong to his wrist. It made him frown, something was definitely wrong. He shook his head, trying to stay focused, he'll just get it off from the source once he get home. And then have her head. He smirked at the thought, visibly seeing himself slicing into Kagome's neck.

He took a moment, closing his eyes and focused... nothing happened. He blinked, what the hell? He closed his eyes again, searching for the pull of his demon to let him free. There as nothing there, he looked harder in his mind for the beast of a bull that he wanted to change into. There was a sudden stinging on his hand.

" Ouch!" he opened his eyes, looking for what bug just bit him. Black eyes widened, it wasn't a bug, it was the bracelet. Glowing with a soft pink hue, burning into his wrist, preventing him for changing into his demon. He growled and tried to rip the thing off again but it only burned him more, holding strong to his wrist.

He yelled in frustration, running a clawed hand through his dirty hair, this bitch is so dead. He sighed, looking up to the sun and started walking in that direction, he had to get home first and it was going to be a long walk.

* * *

She walked the route slowly, hands tucked behind her back, counting her steps carefully. This was the last run through she'll be able to do before night fall and she wanted to make sure everything was perfect. She would only have one shot at this, especially after what she did to Deltomi. She to be gone before he got back and blew her cover. But she had time, from her calculations he should be far into the eastern lands by now. And with the bracelet she attached to his wrist he couldn't transform into his demon so he was walking back. She giggled at the image of his face in her head. He was probably PISSED.

" You're always laughing."

Kagome turned, blinking her pallid blue eyes. She smiled, seeing Kantyo walking over to her. His tall frame towering over her as he stopped at arms reach. Carmel eyes twinkling with a warmth that gave her shivers. He smiled at her, " Hi."

Kagome giggled, " Hi yourself handsome."

Kantyo smiled at the term, " Why are you always laughing."

Kagome shrugged, stepping closer to feel the gentle breeze of his aura, " I have a weird sense of humor."

Kantyo noticed the movement and tucked his hands behind him with a smile, " You are a very interesting human Kagome."

The sway of calm that came with his aura made her feel relaxed, her anger settled and she found herself reaching forward. Picking up the tail of his long braid, she frowned at it, it was too neat, too confined. She wanted to take it out and run her fingers through the silky strands. " Do you like working for Lord Sesshomaru Kantyo?"

Chocolate eyes glanced at her, watching as she played with his hair, " Yes. He is a great demon."

" But if you had to, would you leave?"

His head tilted ever so slightly, the pull made Kagome look up. Pale blue locked with carmel chocolate, " The west is my home." his deep voice mumbled.

She felt a stir, a shiver up her spine, _don't take the job._ Kaede's voice suddenly whispered in her mind. Kagmoe blinked, shook her head and laughed, dropping the braid she was holding, " Why do you make me feel so happy?"

The comment made the Earth Natural blink, surprise evident on his face, " I make you happy?"

Kagome just smiled, rolling her eyes, " I get around you and get all giddy inside." she then put a hand on her hip, " Are you tring to sedcue me?"

Kantyo raised a brow, " Is it working?"

Kagome laughed, reaching out to slap his shoulder, his movement was quick, catching the delicate wrist in his hand. Kagome stared at the strong hand holding hers. The grip firm, his claws sharp but cut low. They were smoother than expected, softer than expected. Kagome looked up at him, his chisled face softened by the warm glow of the sun. She smiled, this was something she could get use to. This warm moment of peace. She leaned closer just to feel his soothing heat, it was like standing next to a hot spring. The sweet smell of grass and steam.

Her senses sparked, someone was coming, softly she pulled her hand away, " Next time I see you, that braid better be gone."

Kantyo nodded, " Dully noted." then turned just as Ayumi walked arnd the bend. She immediately frowned at the two, crossing her arms she walked over to the pair, " Kagome, I've been looking for you, the guest rooms in the east wing need to be cleaned."

Kagome just smiled, the deer demon didn't know how close she was to dying today. " Of course Ayumi." she turned to Kantyo and winked, " I have work to attend to so the seducing have to wait until our next secret meeting."

Kantyo chuckled at the silly female, " Until next time."

Kagome smiled, bowed her head, then looked at Ayumi and smirked, seeing the heated look on her face, " If you'll excuse me."

Ayumi frowned, watching the female walk away, she huffed out a breath and turned to Kantyo, " Are you really trying to seduce that lowly piece of human!"

Kantyo stuffed his hands behind his back, " Maybe." he answered honestly before walking away.

* * *

Sango was flying on the back of a transformed Kirara, brown eyes focused on what lies ahead. She was tired, she has been up all night but she will not disappoint, she refused to disappoint. She had to get to the west as soon as possible. No breaks, no sleep, no stops. At this rate she will get there just before dawn. She will find out what the hell is going on, how does Kaede knows a demon lord, what was so urgent she had to get to him as soon as possible, how fate she was sealing with this later.

She wasn't sure how exactly she was going to do that, Lord Sesshomaru was the strongest, most feared demon lord in the lands. But she was going to try her best to do as Kaede wishes and get to the bottom of this mystery.

She focused on the horizon, trying to clear her questioning mind, she clutched the letter tight in her hand and then the stone that was around her neck. She prayed silently that all went well, she was worried, deep in her stomach she knew she was on the brink of something big.

She suddenly ducked her head, a blast of wind whipping her ponytail to the other side of her face, damn near blowing her off of Kirara's back. She blinked, frantically glancing around for the source of the tornado. Brown eyes landed on a large feather, it was about 7 meters to her left and 2 meters down. Sango frowned, immediately regconizing the wind witch as a worker for the hanyou she's been persuing for the death of her father. A strong hand reached back, gripping her perferred weapon and let it loose, " Hiraikotsu!"

Kagura was betraying her master, she was disobying a direct order, but deceit has gone unnoticed. And hopefully Naraku will never find out about it. She bought herself a window of about 2, 3 hours top. She was clever in the way she played it out. She played immensely bored when she contacted Naraku to inform him she had the rest of the money and was on her way to the drop off point. She was deceiving careless when she confirmed the accountant was indeed dead after he handed over the money. She was carefully nonchalant when she mentioned the old perv was a sleezeball and probably witheld funds for himself. She forced a frown when Naraku demanded her to count the money herself to confirm its all there. She had rolled her eyes and huffed in annyonce, stating it would take a couple of hours to count all the coins by hand. She had stomped her foot and snapped her fan closed when he stated she she get to work and she would not be disturbed until its done. She damn near leaped for joy when he had left the room.

With her window in place, she should be able to reach Lord Sesshomaru's castle and warn him of the pending attack. She was risking alot but she had to take this chance, she had to take the risk, she had to... her senses sparked at the last second... DUCK! her feather spun out of control as she tried to dodge the weapon that would have taken her head off.

Crimson eyes glanced up and seen a demon slayer on a flying cat. She frowned, " I am not attacking you!" she yelled in hopes the woman would just leave her alone.

Sango catch her Hiraikotsu, flying closer to the female, " It does not matter!" she yelled back, swinging her weapon again.

Kagura snapped opened her fan, blasting the weapon away from her, " I don't have time for this!" she screamed, sending her own attack towards her oppenant. " Dance of blades!"

Sango scrambled to avoid the attack, catching her weapon in a spin, she sent it back to the demonness, " Hiraikotsu!"

The arial assualt continued on for some time, Kagura was getting more and more frustrated, she didn't have the time to waste, she had a window that was closing every second she spent outside of the office. She had to get back soon, she had to warn Lord Sesshomaru. And yet she was too busy fighting off a damn human that won't mind her damn business. She dodged the giant boomarang and screamed in aggravation, " Would you just leave me alone!"

Sango frowned at the demoness, " You should have left my father alone! I know who you are, I know you work for Naraku!"

A hand swiped at her bangs in anger, " I do not work for Naraku! I am a slave to Naraku!"

Sango caught her weapon, surprise on her face, " What?"

Kagura just shook her head, " I don't have time for you, Lord Sesshomaru is my only way out and I have to warn him."

That definitely caught Sango's attention, " Warn Lord Sesshomaru about what?"

Kagura rolled her eyes, her window was closing, fast, she looked to the sun, it moved but a mere notch in the sky. But she knew, more than 30 minutes has passed in the time she was fighting the demon slayer. She was too late, she would never make it to his castle and back before Naraku came for her. Her window was tight, every second was needed. She was out of time.

An anger washed over Kagura, crimson eyes locked with the bitch that ruined her only chance of freedom. She screamed, a desperate, pain filled sound, swinging her fan in front of her. " Dance of the dragon!"

Sango paused at the sudden scream from the demoness, she didn't know the woman personally but she knew pain when she heard it. Several tornados spiraled out of the sky, brown eyes blinked, she didn't have time to react. She was tossed from Kirara back by the strong gust and tumbled through the sky. She screamed as she was twisted head over hell in her dead fall towards the ground. " Kirara!" But the cat demon was having her own problems with the tornados that were tossing her back in forth like a ping pong ball. The ground was enclosing fast, Sango knew if she made impact she would surely die. Something hard suddenly collided into her, knocking the air out of her lungs.

Kagura had literally tackled Sango out of the sky. They hit the forest ground with a heavy impact. Kagura straddled Sango's chest immediately, pinning the girl's hands with her knees, and began pummeling her face with her fists.

" He was my last chance!" she yelled yanking Sango's head up just to smash it against the ground. Kagura held her down by the neck with one hand pounding on her face with the other, " My last hope!"

Sango screamed trying to get her off but it was useless. Kagura angry fists kept coming down harder and faster. There was no stopping her.

Until someone intervened.

A large clawed pawed swiped at her back, Kagura was knocked from on top of the demon slayer. Smashing into the ground as she skidded across the clearing. Sango struggled to her feet, leaning on to the large Kirara for support. She had fought many demons before and like to think she had a good understanding of them. And in the beginning of this fight she was accurate in her assumations of the wind sorceress attacks. But now... Kagura wasn't fighting like a demon anymore. She was fighting more like a human. She was fighting purely on emotion. She was fighting like a woman. A woman desperate for freedom. Sango watched as the angry demoness finally got to her feet and snapped open her fan, readying for another attack.

She shook her head, waving her hand in air for her attention, " Wait! Don't attack!" She held her side, leaning on Kirara for balance, " I'm on my way to the western lands too."

Kagura frowned, blinking crimson eyes, not convinced, " For what?"

Sango just shook her head, " You are not the only one sent to warn him."

She stood straight, dropping her fighting stance, " What do you know?"

" Nothing. I am just a messanger, the person who sent me is just as worried as you." Brown eyes glanced down for a moment, " Return to Naraku, I will warn the Lord for you."

Kagura frowned, " Why should I believe you?"

Sango stared at the demoness, " Because I know the eyes of a slave when I see one."

Kagura took a sharp breath, she was right, she was a slave. She shook her head, " You do not even know what your warning him about. Someone is trying to kill him."

Sango shrugged, " I figured that much, and from the message I am to deliver I think the person who sent me might know who."

Kagura nodded and stepped foward, " Then I will return so no suspicions arises with Naraku. But here.." She plucked a feathered pin from her hair, " Take this, whisper into it and I shall hear you."

Sango reached out and took the enchanted hair pin, " Together we will take Naraku down."

Kagura almost smiled at the thought, " I must go."

Sango watched her take off on her feather, then looked to Kirara, " I think she broke a rib." she mumbled.

The cat demon whined softly, but Sango just smiled, climbing on the back of her friend, " Let's go, we have alot of time to make up.

* * *

tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter, working on more!

* * *

Flesh seemed to bubble and blister. Smoke and haze was everywhere. Bones bent and groaned with unseen force. The bellowing heat raged on inside her. Fire. Something deep inside her surfacing. It surrounded her. Calling her. Flames. The inferno in her racing blood spreading throughout her body. The blaze burning her alive. She bathed in the heat, enjoying they burn. Yes, she thought, fire was the perfect form of destruction. **Death**. To all, she agreed. **Destory.** She smiled in the mist of the flames. **Don't be afraid, become who you were truly meant to be!**

Blue eyes snapped opened, it's time.

Filled with excitement, she tossed the covers off of her, sliding off her cot. Silently she bent, pulling up the loose floorboard where she kept her stash. Grabbing her red weapons cloth, she gently laid it on her cot. Smiling softly as she whispered the enchantment. The red cloth sparkled for a moment before her prized possessions reappeared. She took her time sliding on her uniform, the loose black miko garb feeling like home on her body. Braiding her hair in a long braid down her back, she placed her sun hat on her head, fastening the strap tightly to her chin. Slowly she picked up her beloved scythes, a rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins, sticking them under her sash.

A grin as wicked as the devil himself crossed her face. I'm ready. She thought, pulling her face mask up to her nose, looking like a true ninja. Pushing her powers through her eyes, her orbs glowed a fierce dark gray. Silently she pulled her sliding door back and stepped out of the room.

Glad she already practiced this route, Kagome crept down the hall fairly easy. demon guards were everywhere but her route took her through mostly empty servant halls. Trekking down a hall, Kagome was doing her best at the sneaky approach when she froze, she heard voices and movement, someone was coming this way.

Looking around for a hiding place she turned and jumped up, grabbing the floor length drapes and wrapped herself in them, completely hidden. Hearing the voices clear now, she peeked her head out, seeing two demons stopped right beneath her, before covering her head again, listening to their conversation.

" You are mistaken, the war will end badly for the humans not for us."

" I don't understand the need for dominance in humans but there are things they can do that we are not capable of."

" Like what, there lifespan is a drop of water compared to ours, we have strength and power against them. Why do yo think they will win?"

" Offspring. They multiple like rabbits. Something we can not do. They outnumber us vastly and there is power in numbers no matter how weak."

The voices drifted off, Kagome poked out her head again, seeing them moved on, she let go off the drapes, dropping silently to the floor, continuing her sneaky path down the hall.

It was just as easy as before getting to the west wing of the palace. It was quite a pity, you would think even demons were more careful about where they rest there heads. Like the way she planned it, she snuck silently to a hall window. Opening the shutters, she crouched on the sill. She studied this entrance almost a dozen times before deciding it was the best way into the Demon Lord's room.

Lowering herself, she held on to the sill of the window, the shroud of darkness making her nothing but a shadow. She was just about 2 meters to the left of Lord Sesshomaru's balcony. It was the best undetected entry but a difficult one. Pulling out one of her scythes, she took a deep breath through her nose. She let go of one hand and swung herself left, getting a good momentum, she let go of the sill in a spin, stabbing her weapon in the wall, her face pressed against the wall. Twisting again she stabbed her second weapon into the wall, now with her back against the stone. She continued this technique, creeping her way closer to the balcony with the acrobatic monkey climb.

It took longer than expected and her arms were shaking with exhaustion but she pushed forward. Closer and closer she moved towards the balcony until she was in range of the rail. With one last push she swung her body over in a leap and landed on the metal with the lightest of thuds. She stayed crouched on the rail like that of a condor, surveying her soon to be prey. She took a deep breath through her nose, letting some of the tension in her arms ease and replacing her weapons on her waist. With the grace of a lynx she crawled from the railing and towards the sliding doors. Pressing her ear against the wood, she listened carefully. The aura beyond the door was emitting a soft continuous pulse which insured to her that the great demon was sound asleep.

She pushed ever so gently against the sliding door, giving it the most intimate request to open. It pushed forward with little resistance, not making a sound. Kagome could only grin, no moon in the sky to cast light in the room, giving away her position. The small crack was just big enough for her lithe body to squeeze through. She crawled in on all fours like a lioness, stealthy, preparing for the hunt. With her glowing eyes she could see perfectly in dark. The room was huge, sparsely decorated with colors of gold, white and blue, she was surprised at the soft touches of woman in the room. The entire time in the palace she never seen the Lord with a female. It may her pause for a moment, what if there was company sharing his bed?

Should she retreat? Do more recon? No she didn't have the time and never will there be another perfect moonless night to cover her attack. Quietly, she crept forward to the large king sized goose feather double futon on one side of the room. Sesshomaru was laying in the bed on his back, his long silver hair was cascading over a pillow, sleeping soundlessly under the covers. Another pause stopped her, he looked so... different asleep. Not as intimidating. Peaceful even. As if there was something more to the man beyond the mask.

She shook her head, focus on the job, she told herself. She stood slowly, like a monster crawling from under a toddlers bed. With a twist of her hand she pulled out one of her scythes and raised her weapon. This was it, this was going to be the kill that will make her a legend. This was going to be the highlight of her career. She raised the blade a bit higher, aiming the point right at the sleeping lord's heart. This was it. After this kill she could retire, disappear, satisfied that she was best assassin in the lands. Her hands shook as she prepared to plunge the weapon down. They shook with hesitation.

His aura pulsed softly, coating her skin with it's green haze. It caressed her, danced against her, whispered to her. She licked suddenly dry lips, his aura sent goosebumps up her arms, sent a warmth to the pit of her stomach. Sent an uncertainty to her heart. Her mind cleared for one quick moment, _**Cease the violence.**_ Kagome silently gasped at the voice in her head, that woman she heard only in quiet moments of her life. Her weapon lowered momentarily before she shook her head, the fog once again clouding her mind. **Kill.** She frowned, Gladly. She raised her scythe again and plunged it down as fast as possible. Ready to do what need to be done and take her legacy.

The blade was a mere centimeter from Sesshomaru's chest when a sudden blast of cold chilled the room and amber eyes snapped open.

* * *

Kagome was blasted against the wall by a ball of ice. She frowned, grey eyes turning and surprised to see Akito standing before her. He had his spear raised, eyes so much like her own narrowed before he lunged forward in an attack. Kagome had enough sense to dodge the stab to her throat. She was not panicked, she refused to think of herself as that type of person. But this was not part of the plan she thought back flipping out the way of an ice tipped spear. She jumped in the air slicing at the fox demon before her, her slashes being effectively blocked.

Out the corner of gray eyes Kagome saw Sesshomaru sit up, she frowned under her mask, she had to get out of here before he joined the fight. She couldn't take them both she thought, side stepping the fox's attack, spining to the the ground to sweep his feet from under him.

He flipped away, landing beside the futon, between her and her target, determined to protect his lord. Kagome frowned, Sesshomaru was staring at her, face too impassive of emotion to read. Akito however was clearly upset, " Who are you?!"

Kagome glanced over to him, she spun her weapons together, forming her deadly staff, **Kill them.** She shook her head, no this was not the right time. She knew she couldn't take them both, they were too powerful and using her powers might signal Sesshomaru to who she really was. She needed to escape. Spinning her staff, she smacked the bottom against the floor, a blinding white light erupted from the tip of her stabbing blade. Sesshomaru stood, knowing the flash technique well, by the time the light subsided the assassin was already gone. He turned in his simple sleeping hukamas, hair cascading down his back. " Akito."

The fox demon turned, he had ran to the balcony to try to see which way the ninja went, with no moon for light his sight was limited. A person dressed in black, in this black was a shadow. He couldn't see any movement what so ever, " Their gone."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Lock down the palace. Search everywhere. They will not escape."

Kagome was running. After jumping off the balcony, she headed straight for the gardens, one of the routes on her escape list. She had to get as far away from here as possible. She needed to regroup, she was not going to give up on this kill, she just had to try again at a later time. Right now, her main focus was getting away to live another day.

She turned a bend and ducked behind a tree, guards were everywhere, running towards the palace. She frowned, an alarm must have been set off. Fuck. She wasn't getting to that gate tonight. Time for plan B she thought, bringing up the escape routes in her head. Plan B would lead her towards the volcano and she could escape in the mist of all the smoke. Considering her options she subconsciously heard the sharp snap of a bow. Immediately she ducked, an arrow embedding itself in the tree right where her head just was.

She turned, gray eyes glowing in the darkened night. Guards were approaching her rear fast. " There is the intruder! Attack!"

Everyone screamed their battle cries, rushing towards her in one swift move. Ok, so concealing her powers from Sesshomaru was not going to work if she wanted to live through the night. If she kept it to a minimum she could escape undetected. Jumping to the left, she dodged a thrown sword. Time to go on the offense.

Twisting her staff, she broke down her weapon to two scythes. Crouching into a spin, she took out the legs of the demon soldier closest to her. She jumped up, avoiding swinging swords, slashing with her own weapons. Turning she stabbed a guard in the head with her blade. She dodged another attack, striking the demon in the stomach, then slapping it with the blunt end of her scythe. Turning she kicked a demon to the floor then stomped on his face.

She couldn't take them all, she knew this... well maybe she could but this was not the time to fight. She was smart enough to pick her battles. If she wanted this assassination to be successfully, she had to escape. She turned and started running, ducking under the slashing of swords, she had to get back on track to route B. Rolling down a hill she crawled to her feet and started running again. She could hear the demons chasing her catching up. She dove behind a tree as daggers and stars were thrown at her, stabbing into the bark. She was starting to get pissed, the was not suppose to be happening. Everything was planned out perfectly and these idiots were messing it all up. She took off again but this time she slapped her weapon together to make her staff. She was too far off route for plan B, she had go with plan C. Running past another tree, she noticed an owls nest. She jumped up, rebounded off the trunk and grabbed the branch that was now in reach. She stashed her staff in the hollow hole as the branch bobbed, swinging her to higher limbs.

She climbed higher before placing her feet on the bark and pushed off. Twisting in mid air, she swan dived towards the ground. Pressing her arms against her for more speed. Before making impact Kagome surrounded herself with purifying energy. Slamming into the ground. A deadly aura was released in a tidal wave, killing a good portion of the demon soldiers, turning everything in its path to volcanic ash as it went.

Rolling to her feet she again took off, more was coming, she could sense them. Turning left, she took off at top speed, knowing exactly where she was going. It should be straight ahead, she thought, her grey eyes seeing perfectly in the dark. There! The pond sized washing tub. Glancing around, she figured she had 60 seconds before the soldiers picked up her trail. Carefully she eased her way into the water to cause minimum ripples. She took a deep breath, her head slipped under the water just as soldiers ran her way. She closed her eyes, focusing on slowing her heart beat, she can hear them searching for her. She didn't panic though. She can hold her breath for 7 minutes with the right breathing techniques. She patiently waited, eyes closed, focusing on the thumping of her heart, listening to the soldiers run in circles.

5 minutes passed when Kagome decided it was a good time to check and see if the coast was clear. Silently she poked her head out of the water, just up to her nose, she glanced around, no one was in sight. Carefully she pulled herself out of the water, not wasting anytime she began pulling off her clothes. She couldn't go anywhere leaving a water trail behind her. Standing in just her bra and underwear, she pulled off her sunhat and stuffed her clothes inside, she wrapped her wet braid around her neck and tucked the wet tip into her bra.

Noise came from her right, she glanced over, it was time to go. Quietly, with the stealth of a snake, Kagome snuck her way back into the palace. Soldier were still frantically searching for her but thanks to intel from the servants, she easily maneuvered her way through the ballroom and the bath house. Safely back in the servants quarters, Kagome was sliding her door closed when she heard running feet. Its seems the guards finally made it to this wing of the palace. Quickly she stashed her wet clothes inside her pillow case before spilling the basin by the door and laying in the water.

Her door snapped open with a loud thud, Kagome let out a scream, sitting up and covering her bra, " What are you doing?!"

Three soldiers keen eyes quickly glanced around the room, before one spoke, " There is an intruder in the palace, why are you not in bed?"

" I heard the noise and tripped over the basin trying to light my candle."

Again the three guards glanced around the room, " The palace is on lockdown until further notice, you are commanded to stay here."

Kagome just nodded, " Understood."

The three soldiers nodded and left, checking all the other rooms, Kagome stood with a smile, " Suckers." she mumbled, wringing her hair for a moment, before sliding under her covers. In the morning she'll retrieve her weapons and disappear to regroup and plot another attack. But as of right now she would sleep easily, reassured this idiots suspected nothing of her... So she thought.

* * *

Now fully dressed, Sesshomaru had a deep frown on his face, walking down a flight of steps, Akito and Hampton behind him, Hampton shook his head, " How did they get inside?"

Akito frowned, hand tightening on his spear, " Not through the family wing, I was standing outside that door the entire time."

" The balcony then, but no one can scale that wall without being seen. Its hundreds of feet high."

Sesshomaru stopped when he reached the bottom, turning slowly, a certain look in his angry eyes, voice soft yet firm, " The intruder knew the layout of this palace."

Akito and Hampton frowned, " Spy." they mumbled in union. Stepping outside, the three men headed towards the gardens, following the sound of sudden shouts and clashing.

A sudden explosion rocked the ground underneath Sesshomaru's feet. For a second he paused, the sudden scent of blood that covered the gardens made his stomach drop. An aura of purifying power so strong stung his skin, making both Akito and Hampton gasp. The great lord picked up his pace, dashing into the gardens only to find a crater of ash and flames. Hampton shook his head, there weren't even bones or clothes left to help identify the bodies. " Who are we dealing with?"

Sesshomaru frowned, staring at the crater of dead soldiers, eyes hard as steal, " Someone who is still on the grounds. Search everyone. Lock this palace down. Now." He whispered through clenched teeth, clearly upset.

Hampton nodded, taking off towards the palace, he needed to round some troops, set up some search squads. He was going to comb through this place inch by inch if he had to. Someone was going to pay for this. For the atrocity they tried to commit. Someone was going to pay dearly.

Sesshomaru turned, mind thinking much like his trusted friend and general, someone had tried to kill him. Better yet, someone got close enough to try and kill him, how was that even possible. He turned to his bodyguard, " Akito."

The fox demon turned from surveying the area, " Yes, my lord."

" How did you know the intruder was in my room?"

Akito blinked pale blue eyes, he frowned, was he being accused of accessory, " My lord I had nothing to do with this attack, I promise you."

Sesshomaru frowned, of course he believed the young fox, but he was not interested in hearing pleads of loyalty right now. " How did you know."

Akito frowned for a moment, glancing to the ground, " I was standing outside of your door, keeping watch like always. Most times it is well, dull work, nothing ever happens. So sometimes I count the pulsing of your aura." he stopped, looking up, realizing how inappropriate that sounded. " Its a technique I learned from my father, it helps keep one focused." He frowned again, thinking, " Your pulse was steady, signaling you were sleep, 1,2,3 pause, 1,2,3, pause." he glanced up again, " Then suddenly, for a moment, it expanded. As if reaching out for something. I only peeked in to take a look and that's when I saw that intruder about to stab your heart. I acted then on pure instinct, to protect you."

Sesshomaru frowned, he thought he was dreaming when his pulse went erratic, he felt he was trying to connect with something. Why would that happen, who was it trying to contact to and how did that person get so close to killing me. He suddenly turned, something was coming. Something of his. Amber eyes glanced to the sky. " Come Akito." The fox demon nodded, following his lord as he leaped high into the sky.

Sango was holding Kirara fur with one hand, the other holding her side. The wind demoness did more damage on her than she realized. Everything hurt, but she was still determined to get to the western lands. She should be close by now, she haven't taken any breaks since the fight, not even to properly dress her wounds. She could see the lights of the palace coming in fast. She was here. Finally.

Approaching the gates, Kirara made a fast descend. The gates to the palace was massive, there was two demons standing guard, in the same suit of the west, holding large spears. Immediately they took a fighting stance as Kirara dropped out of the sky. The hard landing had Sango falling off the side of the firecat. The crow demon pointed his spear, " There are no yokai taijiya allowed in this village human."

Sango shook her head, there was a pain in her chest, making her wheeze, " I need to see Lord Sesshomaru immediately."

Spears crossed into an X, " No entry for a yokai taijiya." the demons said in union.

Sango frowned, she was too sore for this crap, " There is a threat on his life, I must speak with him now!"

Black eyes glanced to black eyes, the twin brothers immediately thinking the same thing, how did she know about the assassination attempt. Stabbing there spears in the ground both demons leaped forward, objective to capture and contain. Lord Sesshomaru would want to ask more questions.

Sango had enough sense to dodge the punch to her head and block the chop to her throat. But the foot that connected with her cheek had her seeing stars. She twisted with the impact, body already bruised. A punch came at her face and she barely dodged to the side, shaky, off-balance, and unable to do a thing about the follow-up jab that took her in the stomach. Or the kick that hit her in the side. Falling to the ground, Sango did the only thing she could at this moment, folding her arms and legs into the fetal position, " Wait I have proof I was sent from a friend!"

The crow brothers pulled Sango up by her shoulders, " Our lord would have questions."

Sango nodded, exactly what she wanted, " Good, bring me to him."

There was a whistle as something seemed to drop out of the sky. Sesshomaru landed in a crouch before them, body guard right behind him, Sango gulped, the entrance was intimidating. Sesshomaru face was set in stone as he stared at the female before him, he stepped forward and the crow brothers parted. " Do you know who I am?"

Sango nodded, " Yes. Lord of the West."

Sesshomaru nodded, " How did you come in possession of the stone?"

Sango blinked, " The stone?" she mumbled, then remembered, touching her chest, " Oh yes. She gave it to me to get in your palace." pulling out the small black stone that was attached to a string.

Sesshomaru took the stone, remembering when he enchanted the stone with bit of his aura and gave it to the young sister of the pristess Kikyou. Sango watched how he stared at the stone, seeing recognition in those amber eyes. " She also wanted me to give you this." reaching inside her sleeve and pulling out the letter.

Sesshomaru took the parchment from the human, stepping away from the others as he broke the seal.

 _Lord Sesshomaru to whom I believe I can call friend. It has been a many years since we have last seen each other and I still and will continue to wish you well. Together we have shared a secret that is half a century old. And now I have another. The Grey Ghost is out to kill you and will not stop until the assassination is a success. I know who the Ghost is, why they are there and how to stop them. My old friend, let me help you, to help her._

 _Kaede_

Sesshomaru stared at the writing, reading it once more, the last line echoing in his head, let me help you, help her. For some reason a pair of pallid blue eyes skimmed across the edge of his mind. He turned, letter clutched in his hand. " Akito."

The bodyguard nodded, " Yes milord."

" Take the taijiya to the infirmary, inform Hampton to continue the lock down until I return, no one is to enter or leave."

Akito nodded, " Yes milord."

Sesshomaru nodded once before again taking off to the skies, engulfed in his green sphere, he shot off like a comet. One thing on his mind, to find out the truth.

* * *

Inuyasha's forest was a half day away from the western palace but at the speed Sesshomaru was traveling he touched ground in 15 minutes. The small village was just as he remembered, a cluster of man made huts surrounded by thick forest. He remembered thinking about the poor choice of location the first time he visited this place. It was open on all sides to invaders, it had only one source of drinking water in the form of a lonely well and the terrain was tough and hard to harvest. And yet this group of humans some how made a home. It always amazed him how little humans actually needed to make nothing into something.

Silently he walked towards the hut closest to the outskirts of the village. The last time he was here, it was to retrieve his thought to be dead brother. To his surprise he had found him alive, unconscious and pinned to a tree with an arrow he could not pull free. Kikyou had just been put to rest, so he had to resort to the help of a 10 yr old girl to free the hanyou. He was surprised even then at the willingness of the small human and the wisdom and her young eyes.

Sesshomaru pulled back the flap to the hut and with no introduction, stepped into the small home. Kaede just turned, taking a hot pot of tea off the fire, " I was expecting you Lord Sesshomaru, its been a long time."

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, looking over the woman before him. He remembered Kaede had bore a very striking resemblance to her sister Kikyou in her youth. But now in her old age, her long hair which she keeps tied behind in a long ponytail has grayed and her facial appearance has altered slightly, as her face dons various aged creases and wrinkles. He remembered she use to have a short stature with a surprisingly slim build for her age, however now she had a slightly bigger build that has accumulated with old age.

Yet her clothing is still the same, identical to Kikyou's. Kaede just smiled as the great lord continued to stare, steadily she set the hot tea on her small table. " I suppose 60 years is just a blink of an eye for you." She smiled up at him, " You look unchanged and well. I am glad. Please come sit."

Sesshomaru stepped forward, lowering to the seat that was gestured to him, " Who is the Grey Ghost?" he asked, immediately jumping into business.

Kaede smiled, " I see you received my letter, just in time I presume."

He shook his head, " There was an assassination attempt on my life tonight."

Kaede blinked, surprise evident in her one eye, " And you are still alive?"

" My guard intercepted, who is trying to kill me?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaede frowned and glanced, down, focusing on pouring the tea. He did not touch the cup she poured for him, not because he was ungrateful, he was just sure he wouldn't like it. He was extremely picky with anything he consumed. The silence stretched on for a moment longer, Sesshomaru frowned at the obvious avoidance, " It is the girl isn't it. Kagome."

Kaede looked up at the name, Sesshomaru saw the question of how he knew on her face, he was not an idiot, " Since her arrival to my palace, things have been abnormal." He stood, " I only needed conformation on whom to kill."

Kaede jumped to her feet, " Wait!" reaching out to stop the demon lord from leaving, " You can not kill her!"

Sesshomaru turned and glared at the old woman, " Her death is my right."

Kaede shook her head, " Please, my lord, understand that Kagome is not well. She is sick. Her mind is unstable."

A slender eye brow raised, " Sick?"

The older woman nodded, " Please, sit, I will explain as I've been trying to explain to her."

Sesshomaru watched the woman return to the small table, he considered his options for a moment. Return to his palace now and kill the female that attempted to take his life or listen to one of the few people he trusted in this world. He settled on the latter, silently walking back to his cushion and taking his seat. If anything he can always just kill Kagome after if he didn't like what he heard.

Kaede took a calming sip of her tea, " Thank you."

He just frowned, " Explain."

Kaede nodded, setting her cup down and sighed, " My first run in with Kagome, she was only 4 years old and even then I knew she possessed an enormance amount of power. Kikyou has been dead for about 30 years back then so I started to think Kagome could be her reincarnation. The next Shikon No Miko, keeper of the Shikon No Tama."

She paused, shaking her head for a moment, not even convincing herself with that statement, " But even at that age, her power levels surpassed any priestess I ever encountered. For three years I helped her mother basically smother her aura until she was ready to start her training at age 10. But her village was destroyed and she disappeared."

Kaede sighed, staring into her cooling cup of tea before glancing up into staring amber eyes, " She did not know me, but I knew her well. The child that returned three years ago was not the same little girl. She has been consumed by rage and darkness. The clan of monks and mikos tested her and of course she passed, they believed she was the next keeper of the jewel."

Sesshomaru frowned, listening to the story, " But that is not what you believe." he assumed.

Kaede shook her head, frowning, " Her mother was a good friend of mine. She would tell me, Kagome spoke of voices in her head, telling her to do bad things. She spoke of humming, that helped her sleep. She spoke of urges to set fires. She would have temper tantrums that would turn deadly if anyone got too close. And then her immense amount of power had me concerned, especially once she told me she was holding back during the testing."

Kaede fisted her hands, looking to the demon lord, " I do not believe she is a reincarnation of my sister. I believe she is the Shikon No Tama in living form." She shook her head at the blank face on the man before her, " Somehow when the jewel was burned with the ashes of my sister, the souls inside of it were released. When the next Shikon No Miko was to be born the souls were no longer contained and somehow merged with Kagome's soul."

" So you believe Kagome is housing the demons inside of the shikon jewel, inside of her body?"

Kaede nodded, " Yes. They are the voices she hear, the temptations she feel, the rage she can not let go. I tried talking to her, tried to explain to her but she refuse to listen. The last 17 years I don't think the good in the jewel has been winning the fight."

Sesshomaru thought over the new information he received and frowned, her death is still his right but with a power source of that level was it wise to kill her? Or was it better to keep that type of influence on his side. " Can she be healed of the voices?"

Kaede shook her head, " I am not sure, but I know she can be contained." she answered with, standing.

Sesshomaru watched the old woman step into another room for a moment, in her hands was a beaded necklace. " These are beads of subjugation, with a drop of your blood and an uttered word you will be able to subdue her." Sesshomaru simply stared, he felt a but coming on. Kaede frowned at his face, " But I am the one that has to enchant them at the very last moment before using it and when she senses me she will know her identity has been compromised. She will fight like a caged animal to escape. Her rage will only build and many lives might be in danger."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, going through his thoughts, remembering what she did to her soldiers in his garden, " Can you protect my village from the on slaughter of her powers?"

Kaede nodded, " I can cast a protection spell that last for an allotted amount of time, giving us window to place the necklace on her."

Sesshomaru frowned, it seemed best to try and keep the girl alive, that type of power by his side would falter anyone who spite him, but if this necklace didn't work, he was going to kill her. He stood, mind made up, " Gather what you need, we leave for my palace tonight."

* * *

There! An explanation for Kagome craziness. Everybody keep telling me they don't like the crazy psychotic Kagome. People please, I have a plan for this story, just let me get to it. Tell me what you think. Also people been asking if its really a Sess/Kags story. It is. JUST LET ME GET TO IT!


	7. Chapter 7

another chapter, more to come.

* * *

The sun was barely in the sky when pale blue eyes opened, Kagome smiled laying on her cot, " Their all idiots." she sung softly before falling into a fit of giggles. Standing she stretched her muscles before dressing in her maid uniform. The plan was to retrieve her weapon and get the hell out of dodge until she can come up with another plan. She would have to contact Naraku of course, he was probably wondering what happened to her by now.

She washed her face in what little water was left in the basin before turning for the door. Sliding the door back she was surprised at the guard standing in the hall. He stood in the way of her exiting her room, she frowned, " What's going on?"

The guard just stayed in his position, his back towards her door, " Lock down. No one is to leave their rooms."

Kagome frowned, okay this was a set back, " Hmm." She crossed her arms, " Are you the only one guarding this hallway?"

The question made the badger demon turn, He was tall, with a lean build, wearing the uniform of the west, black eyes looked at her, short red hair, the bangs getting in his face. Kagome just smirked, she grabbed his shoulders and twisting. Tossing him in the room so no one can see them, slamming the door shut. Shock was on the demons face and then anger, his fist balled up. Slapping the hand that tried to hit her and Kagome swung her fist out.

The guard quickly grabbed the fist, pinning it above her head, forcing her back, pressing her against the wall. Her free hand quickly retaliated, punching him in the cheek, his head snapping to the side with the haymaker. She then pushed him back but that wasn't far in the small room they were in.

He was on her in a second, the fist to the side of her head barely missing as she dodged left. Not able to do anything about the cheap shot to her ribs. She swung her foot out, knocking him back as he tried to advance. But he was up faster than she could recover, shoving her into the wooden sliding door of the room.

Kagome struggled, trying to catch her breath, grabbed at the hands that held her shoulders, slamming her hard against the wall. His hand on her opposite shoulder, his arm pressing down on her collar bone holding her in place. The demon frowned. " Who are you! Who do you work for!"

Kagome grinned, enjoying herself, " Your fun." she mumbled, her hands pushing up, her forearms smacking his away. With a sudden headbutt, she watched him stumble back before jumping on him. Her legs wrapping around his waist, her hand going around the back of his neck in a back headlock.

Locking her hands, she felt the demon flail about trying to get her off. She grunted as he slammed her into the wall, 12 seconds. He had 12 seconds before he went to sleep. She felt him getting weaker, his movements sluggish and drowsy. Once he finally fell out, Kagome let go. She took a breath and then laughed, " That was fun." With a bit of effort, she slid the knocked out demon under her covers, she didn't care if they found him, she wasn't planning on coming back here anyways. With one quick glance around, she exited the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kaede were just leaving the demon village that surrounded Lord Sesshomaru's palace. The sacred arrow she worked all night on was finally ready. Sesshomaru had all the demons from the palace in the village for their protection. There was many moaning and groaning but they all complied to their Lord's orders. Sesshomaru haven't told anyone yet who the grey ghost was, he simple stated there was a powerful dark priestess in the area.

As they reached the outskirts of the village Kaede turned on the hill top next to the gates of the palace. Bow and arrow raised high, she said a silent pray and let it loose. Sesshomaru watched as the sacred arrow soar in the air, it stabbed the grass by the entrance of the village in a tilt before erupting a pink light. The soft glow funneled out before forming a protective barrier around the entire village. Safe from harm and any destruction for the time being.

Kaede turned to Lord Sesshomaru, " We must move fast, she will sense the barrier."

Sesshomaru nodded, stepping forward through the gates and heading for the palace doors. Hampton was the first to greet him as the two entered the home, " Okay the palace has been cleared like you asked." green eyes glanced to Kaede, he reaised a brow, " And there is a pristess by your side, care to explain what is going on?"

Sesshomaru simply turned, heading towards the servant quarters, " Where is the girl?"

Hamton followed his lord down the steps, " What girl?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, he just stopped in front of Kagome's room, there was an aura inside, however it was cloated. Kaede took out the necklace and held it tightly in her hands, Sesshomaru took a breath and slid back the door. Stepping inside of the room, amber eyes landed on the body laying under the covers. He frowned, able to see the boots of the soldier from under the blanket, Hampton walked inside the small room, " Isn't this Kagome's room?"

He suddenly blinked, " Is she the girl your talking about? Is she the one that tried to kill you?"

Kaede nodded, stepping into the room as Sesshomaru pulled back the blanket, " She is the Grey Ghost."

Hampton blinked, shook his head then blinked again, he has heard rumors of the legendary Grey Ghost, " Wait what."

Sesshomaru checked the pulse of the unconscious soldier, he was still alive, good. He turned to his general, " Where is she?"

The tiger demon shook his head, " I don't know, Kino was suppose to be guarding this hall."

Kaede turned to the great dog demon, " Power attracts power. You can find her through your aura."

Sesshomaru closed his eye for a moment, expanding his aura, in his mind he saw his palace like a vision walk. With the palace being empty the auras were easier to find. There was someone on the other side of the palace with an aura so expertly pulled in he almost missed it. He blinked, it had to be her, " She is in the gardens."

* * *

Kagome used the same route as the night before to find her way back into the gardens. She was getting the weirdest vibe something was wrong. First, she have only encountered other guards, no servants, no other employees. She walked through the gardens, retracing her steps from last night. Whatever the reason, she was getting out of here now. She will make camp in the forest, contact Naraku and discuss another plan. With the fail of the first one, she knew it was going to be extremely difficult getting as close as she did, as easily as the first time. Pale blue eyes glanced around, it was dark when she ran through the garden so not much looked familiar. She remembered that she came from the east, so she turned that direction and stepped forward. A spark suddenly itched at her back, she turned and looked off into the distance. She felt the power of a strong barrier being erected.

She frowned, something was extremely wrong, she picked up her pace, trekking into the gardens, heading towards her hidden weapon. Her gut was tingling, a bad feeling creeping up her spine, somehow she just knew her cover was blown. Curving around a bend, Kagome almost smiled at that hollow tree she seen straight ahead. There you are. She jogged over to the tree, looking over, yes, this was the one, she can see her foot print burned into the bark. Responding to her years of training, she took 2 strides back and crouched, braced one foot behind the other, and bent her knees in a sprinter's pose. Ready to run up the tree to reach the lowest branch.

An aura suddenly burst from behind her, she shot to her feet and turned. There before her stood Lord Sesshomaru in all his glory. She froze, his aura was angry, she could tell by the way it danced against her skin, almost stinging her with green flames.

Amber eyes hard as steel as he stared, " The palace is on lock down."

Kagome frowned, stiffening as he pressed his aura harder against her, " I was not aware, no one told me we couldn't leave."

Sesshomaru stepped closer, Kagome shuttered, his aura was smoothing over her soft skin, making abs clench under its seductive touch, " Did you lose something?"

Kagome stepped back, shivering to the aura caressing her skin, the feeling of being backed into a corner rising slowly, " No my lord."

Sesshomaru took another step closer, " Am I?"

A block of ice formed in Kagome's throat as he stepped closer, a fear making her voice soft, shy, " Are you what?"

Sesshomaru stared at the female before him, he been coating her with his aura, he didn't feel her push back, " Am I your lord... Or your target?"

That block of ice that formed in her throat dropped to her stomach. He knew. Her pale blue eyes went wide, then narrowed, no point in hiding anymore. She released her aura. Then launched forward in an attack.

Sesshomaru suddenly found himself straightening up, he felt the surge of power explode, then it hit him. A scent far too intoxicating to be overlooked. Sizzling lavender. As if you were holding the plant near hot coals and just taking a deep breath as the scent heated the air. He was almost floored by the sudden hay maker, it was wild, strong, packed full of adrenaline. But it did break him out of his trance, he watched her hop into the air and retrieve her weapon from the hollow nest in the tree.

He was quick, pulling free his tokjin as the female twisted her staff, breaking it down to its two counterparts. He leaped forward, attacking, nevertheless, quickly he found all his slashes blocked and returned with fever. They jumped apart as Kagome locked her blades with his sword. He saw her pallid blue eyes flared to life, in his mind his beast stirred to life growling about how warrior like and extremely sexy she was.

She charged him, both scythes posed over her head. He growled, blocking her downward swing throwing her back a few inches. Sesshomaru charged at her. She held her scythes out directly in front of her in an X as Sesshomaru's sword swung down; sparks flying as the steel retreated. She frowned as she danced out of the path of the blade. Then twisted her weapons in a sideways swing as Sesshomaru stepped to the side. Their weapons locking together again as they stared each other down.

He had to admit, again only to himself, he was impressed. Sesshomaru didn't think anyone could stand up against him in battle, especially a female. She's good he thought ducking a swing to his neck.

She jumped back to catch her breath. He's better than I thought she whispered in her head. They lunged at the same time. Then stood quietly waiting to see which attack landed. The two fighters turned around slowly. Suddenly Sesshomaru armor crumbled to pieces falling to the ground. He looked down, then growled, no one has landed an attack on him in decades.

They stared each other down. Feeling the tension flow through there veins. Her eyes set in determination, relaxing into a stance. Then, without warning, she flew forward with a flurry of attacks that Sesshomaru was quick to block and counter. She didn't let up on her attack, and tried another kick, though Sesshomaru blocked it as he did the others. Their attacks was fast and brutal. Sparks flying, bodies heating. There can only be one winner.

Their weapons locked together again. Anger building in her electric gaze, her eyes lit with a grey light. Sesshomaru lips curved into a frown, the bitch was starting to lose it again. No more playing around he thought and with a powerful twist of his blade he sent her and her weapons flying to the ground.

Rolling to her feet, she ducked and sweep at his feet. He jumped behind her, her already being down, he put a foot on her shoulder pushing her on the grass. Quickly she rolled on her back and back to her feet, getting angrier and angrier. Her face fixed in fury, boiling metal staring at the smug looking demon lord.

She charged at him. The battle growing hotter, both warriors growing angrier and angrier. Kagome dodging his sword as her weapons were still lost on the ground. She ducked in a roll, picking up her scythes, the fight continuing.

Hampton stood by Kaede's side at the edge of the garden watching the fight unfold, he was stunned silent at the dark sense that coated the air. It was full of malevolence and anger, filtered through the clearing in uncontrollable palpitations as Kagome eyes grew darker with power, giving into what was inside her.

Akito descended from the sky, joining Hampton at his side, " The barrier is holding up but we should not be this close, her power is..."

" Amazing." Hampton muttered, watching his lord fight the human, they were almost invisible with the speed they were moving. The two auras were clashing together in bright colors of pink and green.

Akito glanced to the tiger demon, " I was going to say unstable. She can kill us, even from this range."

Hampton just blinked, " She seemed like such a nice girl, who knew."

Ayumi was the next one to approach the small audience, hearing the last sentence, " I knew that bitch was trouble." she mumbled.

Everyone was suddenly thrown back by an unseen force, crashing abruptly into the trees surrounding the clearing they were in. " What the hell?" Akito grumbled, falling to the ground with a few branching coming along for the ride.

" She needs to die." Ayumi said, pulling a splinter out her arm.

" Priestess, that subduing necklace you were telling me about, is it ready?" Hampton asked, eyes going back to the fighting pair, slashes and grunts being heard in the cocoon of green and pink the fighters were weaving.

Kaede nodded, pulling the beads out her kimono sleeve, opening her mouth, saying the incantations. Kagome and Sesshomaru were in the mist of a deadly battle. But in her mind her anger was overcoming her. She trembled from the force of her sudden wrath, the need for this kill growing stronger and stronger. Fury filled her, he had to die, she had to kill him, it was now an obsession. Spreading through her limbs making her quake. Pink sparks danced off her skin as she charged the demon lord with all she had. Pink electricity was lightening the area, striking out in all directions, torching trees and lighting grass aflame.

Hampton ducked, a pink lightening bolt striking the tree behind him, turning it to dust. " Okay, I think its time."

Ayumi suddenly jumped back, lightening striking the ground in front of her, " It is too dangerous for us to stay here."

Keade eye narrowed, her brows frowning in concentration, holding the necklace a bit tighter in both hands, charging it with her powers. " It's ready." she mumbled before grabbing a bow from her quiver. She wrapped the beaded necklace around the thinned piece of wood and handed it to Hampton.

" I have explained to Lord Sesshomaru what to do. But I can not see the battle, they are moving too fast, it just has to get near him."

Hampton nodded, understanding what was being asked of him. He took the arrow and studied the fighters, the fight was intense, each blow bone crushing and brutal. They were focused on killing each other, seeing nothing else around them. He waited for the perfect opportunity, somewhere Lord Sesshomaru would see the arrow. He waited as the fighters flashed across the garden, trying to kill each other. Seeing his small opening, he took aim, reared his arm back and threw the arrow with all his might.

The fight was growing hotter and hotter and Sesshomaru found himself actually trying. Never has he had to use this much strength in a fight. At first, no, he was not trying to dispose of the female, but after she destroyed his armor, yes, he wanted the bitch dead. He was actually surprised the fight lasted this longer. She was good at holding her own, amber eyes were focused on the small female before him. She was one of the best warriors he ever encountered but she had to be stopped. The heat between them was suffocating and he saw out the corner of his eyes an arrow stab the tree were Kagome first hid her weapon. The subduing necklace. About time he thought. Ducking in a spin, Sesshomaru dodged an attack from the crazed miko. Ducking under a slice, he punched at her with a hay maker. She blocked the attack, like expected and pushed him back, Sesshomaru used the extra momentum back flipping in the air, coming down arms up, he was able to snatch the beaded necklace off of the arrow.

Grey eyes narrowed, not seeing the necklace in the demon lord hand, too focused on one objective. Kill him. Her palms went to the air, sending pink purifying flames out to scorch him with there anger.

Sesshomaru stood his ground, swinging his sword like a Frisbee sending a tornado like shock wave of energy towards the female. Immediately, he chased it, right on it's tail as it smothered the pink fire in it's path with it's deadly winds. Slicing his palm he frowned before throwing himself at the angry female, reaching for her neck as he tackled her to the ground, whispering his chosen word.

" Cease."

A sudden light erupted in the clearing as she face planted to the ground, so bright Kaede had to turn away, shielding her eye with her empty hand. It took a moment for everything to adjust back to normal for her to turn around again.

Sesshomaru stood at the base of a ditch, time stood still as everyone joined him, tense at the stiff silence. There was a sudden growl. A low, menacing sound. A slender hand reached up, splaying dirt over the edge of the ditch. Slowly a body pulled itself out, standing.

Livid grey eyes boiled, " What. The. Fuck. Is THIS!" Kagome screamed, touching her neck, feeling the beads burn her fingers.

Kaede shook her head, " It was the only way to stop you from…" Her words died on her tongue as a hand with lengthened purifying nails slit across her throat, dead before she reached the ground.

Sesshomaru blinked at the sudden brutality, " Cease."

Kagome fell to her knees, fighting the pull of the necklace, eyes snapped over to the demon lord, fire danced in grey orbs as she growled, " I won't let you control me!"

Sesshomaru frowned, " Cease."

She hunched forward, fighting the pull even more, leaning onto her arms, hands clawing the grass supporting her weight. Long strands touching the ground damp with sweat from fighting the subduing chain, making ebony spirals on the grass beneath it. " I'll kill you All!" she growled out. " Your all DEAD!"

Her body burst into pink flames that seemed to grow darker and darker with her rage. Sesshomaru frown deepened, the girl truly was unstable, " I said Cease."

The ground shook for a moment as Kagome dug herself a ditch a few meters deep. Hampton walked over, looking into the dark hole, " Kagome you need to calm down."

There was sudden growl, a slender hand again reached up slowly pulling a body out, standing. Heated gray eyes boiled, as she screamed, a pulse of anger surged through her, lunging forward.

Hampton dived out of the way completely out of reflex, hitting the ground with a roll, unfortunately there was someone standing behind him. Taken by surprise Ayumi fell back, Kagome landing on top, hitting her once, square in the left eye, then in her mouth, then her nose. Her screaming never stopping as she yanked Ayumi's head up just to smash it against uneven ground they laid on.

Kagome held the deer down by the neck with one hand pounding on her face with the other, " I'll kill you!" her other hand went to Ayumi's throat squeezing tightly.

She rammed her head against the ground again, " I kill you!" she yelled, squeezing harder.

Ayumi hands slapped, weak protests against the hands that cut off her air. Her heels drumming wildly on the forest floor. She gasped for air but every time she let out a breath Kagome hands acted like constrictors tighten there grip.

The others were now trying to pull Kagome off, Ayumi face was starting to turn blue but Kagome was not letting go. Sesshomaru watched on at the failed attempts to get the miko to stop. He looked over at Kaede laying on the ground, an idea she mentioned earlier coming to mind. He reached out his hand, calling to his powers, channeling the strong youki into his hand. He watched as his palm began to glow green much like his poison whip.

The others watched as the necklace around Kagome's neck glow green for a moment, the beaded necklace strengthening in size before it shrunk, looking much like a stylish choker now.

Hand still stretched out, he gave the command. " Cease."

A chain made out of his youki shot out of his hand and linked to the choker around Kagome's neck. Sesshomaru grabbed it and pulled. He saved Ayumi's life by a mere millisecond from death. The deer taking gulping amount of air into her lungs. Kagome surged backwards from the strength used into restraining her. With heighten senses came heighten power. Her hair bursting into white flames, a scream left her as she aim and fired a powerful wave of purity at the ones around her.

They moved quickly to dodge the wild attack. Another tortured scream erupted from her small frame as if she was going insane. Her pink fire now spreading to the grass once again. She screamed again as if she was losing her mind. A green barrier surrounded the small girl just as another scream erupted from her throat.

Sesshomaru just continued to pull her towards him, the barrier following. Small sparks sizzled from her fingertips. Fire covered every inch of her, filling the barrier with its flames, trying to break free. She screamed again as if it hurt her. In pain and frustration she banged her delicate feet into the ground crying out in anguish.

Sesshomaru bent when he finally pulled Kagome in arms reach, surprisingly he didn't get burned, her flames turning blue where he touched. He pulled Kagome to him, her back against his chest, he slid her hair to the side before he embedded his fangs softly into her neck. Kagome's mind froze. The dominating flare of Sesshomaru's aura made her anger settle in her veins. Her arms dropped to her sides in submission, her flames dying done.

Hampton and Akino watched, astonished at the control their lord had over the girl. Sesshomaru kept an arm around her waist as he pulled her up from the ground. Her eyes glaring deadly daggers at the deer demoness still on the ground. Hampton stood in front of the seething female as she continued to growl, " Kagome?"

She screamed, lunging forward making Hampton stumble back as the girl tried to claw his face off, Sesshomaru let her go, " Girl, cease." She face planted.

Everyone stood silent as Kagome crawled out of her ditch, eyes like metal, she screamed again, lunging for Hampton since he was the closest person next to her.

" Cease." Sesshomaru said again, walking over the dead body on the grass, he pulled out tensiuga, waiting to see the death bearer of the underworld, he swiped his sword before sheathing it.

A brown eye suddenly opened and gasped as air rushed back to her lungs, the slice in her neck closed, " wha.."

Akito helped the old priestess up, she struggled to her fight, confused, " What happened?"

Kagome stood from her ditch, all eyes watching to see if she attack again. She began pacing, trying to calm down, her temper was her worse enemy. It made controlling what was inside her even harder. That thought added to her anger, fist balling as she growled low in her throat, wanting to cause havoc to release her built up stress.

Hampton watched the female pace the ground very impatiently, noticing a pattern, step, step, step, turn, step, step, step, turn, her anger radiating off her in thick waves. " Kagome are you okay?"

" Fuck no! I'm fucked up right now!" she growled, arms shaking with the strength she was using to stop herself from committing another murder. It always took her a time to get it under control, she suddenly turned again, fist raised, catching Ayumi with a mean haymaker just as she stood on shaky legs.

Sesshomaru blinked, " Cease."

Kagome hit the ground screaming, " GOT DAMN IT!" but she didn't get up, simply rolled on her back, breathing softly, " I hate all of you."

Kaede frowned, looking over her once pupil, " Kagome, please, just listen to me for once."

Angrily she stood, making everyone tense, " When I am free from this fucking curse, you're the first one dead." She frowned at Kaede, " And I am going to make sure he won't be able to piece together a body to bring back."

Kaede stepped back, shocked and hurt at the declaration, Kagome turned again, looking to the lord of the west, " And then I'm going to rip your fucking heart out."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Cease."

Kagome hit the ground, Hampton frowned, " I suppose I should inform the village all is well then."

Kagome still laid in her ditch, " I'm not moving."

Akito looked to his lord, " Where shall we put the girl?"

Kaede glanced over as well, " For the beads to work at full capacity it has to regularly recharge it's self with your aura to stay strong."

" The cell in the dungeon for priestess is coated with my aura to immobilize there powers. That should hold her."

Kagome closed her eyes, " I said I'm not moving."

Ayume rolled her swollen eyes, she really did not like the attitude and power of this mysterious female, " And why not?"

" Because I fucking said so." She growled, not caring she was getting dirt in her hair from the crater she was still lying in.

Sesshomaru frowned, tired of just standing around, silently he stalked over to the stubborn woman. With the ease of a leopard, he bent, scooping Kagome in one arm and effortlessly tossed her over his shoulder, " Hampton inform the others its safe to return tot he palace. Akito prepare the cell for its new guest. Ayumi go to the infirmary." he mumbled, heading towards his home. After staring for a moment, everyone followed suit, silently surprised Kagome remained dead weight in Sesshomaru's arm instead of fighting him like everyone expected.

* * *

Naraku was sitting alone in the empty room, fantasizing about the success of his revenge. If everything went according to plans, he would have Kagome, the human rebels and the west in his grasp. But most importantly he would have Kagome. He wanted to know who that girl was, how she came into such power and was it safe for him to ingest her. If he absorbed her, will he maintain all her abilities but his body still reacted unkindly to purity. Maybe he could control her in some way, turn her into one of his pets like all his other incarnations.

Speaking of incarnations, " Kanna, show me the western lands." Through Kagome he was allowed a look into the palace.

The small girl stepped forward, lifting the mirror so her master could see more clearly. The foggy mirror swirled for a moment before showing a moving figure in the darkness of night. It made him smirk, Kagome was genius for her plan of attack, even he could barely make out her movements in her all black suit. He watched intensely as she left the window and free climbed her way to the great demon lords balcony. Oh she was good, he thought, that moved alone had to take a lot of energy and concentration.

His red eyes studied the Grey Ghost as she took a moment to rest her arms, crouched on the rail of the balcony. He was instantly turned on, she looked so seductively evil, almost like a king cobra watching his next victim. He followed her eyesight as she crept towards the sliding door that housed her target and realized that she must be able to see in the dark like a demon to have been able to maneuver her way in the darkness as well as she was. He paused, analyzing the situation, how powerful is this female to possess demon like powers but be a human.

Not having anymore time to observe the matter, he blinked, Kagome was inside of the room standing over a sleeping demon lord. He leaned forward in excitement, this was it, the moment he has been waiting for and he had a front row seat. He watched as she raised her weapon high, a smile crossed his face, flawless.

There was a sudden moment where Kagome slightly lowered her weapon, confusion crossed Naraku, leaning closer to the mirror so he can see a bit more clearly. She was hesitating for some reason, hands literally shaking, Naraku shook his head, did the grey ghost have a conscious? He suddenly blinked, for a flash of a second he seen a green haze swirl around the dark priestess. What the hell was that, he wondered, watching as Kagome again raised her weapon. This time she plunged the weapon down and Naraku again became excited, guess she wasn't punking out after all.

There was a sudden blast and everything went dark. Naraku sat back in his empty room, " Kanna, show me the western lands." he demanded, the small child again held up her mirror, but this time the scene came up as it did before. Foggy. It made Naraku frown, what the hell just happened. He stood, slowly walking out the room of the " borrowed" manor he was currently using.

" Kagura."

The wind demoness turned, leaning against the wall, snapping her fan open and closed, waiting for her master to give her an order. " Yes Naraku."

" Go to the west and gather information on Lord Sesshomaru's current status. Something has happened tonight and I want to know what."

She nodded, standing straight, " Yes, Naraku." Walking down the hall.

* * *

tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another one, working on more

* * *

Kaede sat at a long table, scrolls and books opened all over the place. It has been three days exactly since she was brought back from the dead. Three days since Kagome was captured and put into her cell. Lord Sesshomaru had told her how he had to strengthen the subduing necklace with his youki. But it was Hampton that told her lord Sesshomaru saved Ayumi's life by biting Kagome. The statement had immediately caught her attention, especially after hearing the effects the bite had. Apparently it had Kagome completely immobilized, utterly submissive. She wanted to find out what exactly had caused the submission and if it had any after affects she should be worried about. Kagome was still her friend after all, even after killing her.

Kaede knew it wasn't her fault, she wasn't even mad at the child. She was sick. Her mind was broken. Luckily Lord Sesshomaru granted her permission to use his library. It was one of the largest ones she has ever been in. Over the years he has collected a little of everything and anything. Right now she was quietly reading a scroll about enchantments when the doors opened. The scroll keeper, a four foot tall turtle demon walked in. He looked over the mess of his library and frowned, " You are expected to clean this up when you are done human."

Kaede glanced up at the demon, " And I shall." she answered, bowing her head slightly.

The turtle blinked, surprised at the respect from the human, he moved closer, " What are you looking for exactly?"

Kaede put down the scroll she was reading, " Something to help Lord Sesshomaru." she answered vaguely.

The turtle frowend, " You mean with the crazed priestess locked in the dungeon?"

Kaede nodded, " Yes. She is not well."

Now interested in the conversation the turtle sat in a chair across from Kaede, " So you must be the priestess that helped subdue the girl. How does it feel to have helped a demon capture one of your own?"

Kaede frowned at the short demon, " That girl you speak of is a friend, and I do not wish to see her killed because she is sick."

" What exactly do you think could help that girl?"

Kaede made a face, getting upset at the rude questioning, " Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked instead.

The turtle looked surprised, blinking at the tone in the humans voice, he stared at her for a moment before standing, " Carry on as you please, remember to replace everything back in its proper place."

Keade nodded once again before going back to her scroll as the turtle finally left her alone. The passage she was reading was interesting to say the least. When she had told Lord Sesshomaru about the act of strengthening the beads with his youki, she didn't know it was going to work. She had only read about it before but apparently it worked out will. What she was reading now though explained that there are many ways to subdue another, the one that caught her attention was the way to subdue through binding.

The first stage is to mark the intended you wish to bind with a large amount of the binders aura. This mark confirms that the binding of the two has been successful. The mark is usually located where the neck and shoulder joins. The mark increases the submissive nature of the intended, becoming a bond between the involved in the enchantment. Kaede leaned back in the chair, this may be the answer she was looking for.

* * *

Hampton leaned in the doorway of the dungeon, legs crossed casually, claws drumming on his arm. The noise was giving him an headache, on top of his already headache. The priestess has been throwing the same fit since she was tossed into that godforsaken cell. Now she was shaking the bars of her prison, screaming for no apparent reason.

He took a slow breath, trying to keep his cool, " This girl is crazy." he mumbled, turning on his heel and heading back upstairs. For the past few days he's been stopping in the dungeon, just out of sight, watching the female he once led into the palace. She was nothing like the girl he remembered, she was so... angry.

Stopping at the top of the steps, he turned down the hall, shaking his head. Her situation was explained to him by the old priestess but he still didn't quite understand. Why was she angry? When she first came here, she was always smiling and laughing and so pleasant to be around. Now that she's been exposed she was just so angry. Why couldn't she control it any longer?

He paused as he heard his name being called, turning he seen a soldier running up to him, a parchment in hand. The young demon to a breath as he bowed his head, " General Hampton. Word from the South, the rumors has been confirmed."

Hampton nodded, taking the rolled up scroll, " Good work soldier, go rest."

The young demon nodded, turning and running down the hall, Hampton sighed, watching him go for a moment. The large explosion caused by Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru's fight was seen for miles away and probably felt for more. The power that was released caused a lot of rumors that spread far and wide pretty damn fast. Hampton and others from the palace was trying their best to contain the situation but it was hard to stop rumors. Some were that was trying to open a portal to hell, some stated they were trying to create a monster. But one that was too damn accurate was that they captured a very powerful priestess. Those type of rumors were dangerous if they got out to the other lords. Yes there was treaties in place forcing the four lords to coexist and be cordial but men in power always wanted more land. More power. The last thing they needed was the others lords banding together and attacking the West because of fear of one lord gaining too much power.

Hampton sighed again, turning towards Lord Sesshomaru's current location, knowing the message had to be delivered as soon as possible. Walking down the hall he was surprised to see the old priestess stepping out of the library. " Priestess Kaede, what are you doing in the library?"

Kaede glanced up, smiling at the kind tiger demon, holding the scroll she found to her chest, " I might have found a way to truly make Kagome listen. I was on my way to see Lord Sesshomaru now."

Hampton nodded, " So was I, I'll join you, I am interested to see what you have in mind."

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk in his personal study, going over paperwork. Like his father it was the one thing he would always hate about any job. Paperwork. But for now everything seemed to be in order. Trading productivity was at an all time high, vineyards and farms were having a great harvest. Crime was to an all time low, rogue demons were at bay, things seemed to be okay. He heard the person approaching the door before he actually knocked.

" Enter."

Hampton walked into the room with a frown, Kaede on his heels, he casually taking a seat on the cushion on the floor. " So just got word from the South, the rumors reached their lands."

Kaede sat quietly on the cushion beside him,she was told only briefly about the consequences of the rumors that were spreading. They both watched as Sesshomaru unraveled the parchment. Amber eyes read over the message slowly. It was from Lord Suki of the South, he use to be good friends with both his and Hampton father. He was actually the one to give the tweens the birds and the bees talk when they were kids. He was always an ally to the West and a good father figure to them both.

 _What mess are you getting yourself into pup? I just got a message from Lord Hyde that he wants to rally a meeting between the east, south and north concerning your rule over the west. Something about you got your hands on a dark priestess that has the power to wipe out any demon. You know that boy don't like you. He wants to have you thrown from your palace, banned from your own lands and to kill the dark priestess. Now you know I am forever on your side but you also know the boy is good at talking. He can sell salt to a slug. Now here's the plan, I will assure the other lords that you have everything under control and suggest a visit to your palace to meet this priestess. Expect us in a weeks time, you better have everything under control by then. If not, I have a barn you can live out of._

 _Suki_

The two other people in the room watched as Sesshomaru eyes narrowed reading the passage again. He was getting angry, Lord Suki was right, Lord Hyde did not like him, despite the fact he was a distant cousin to him, the black and white inu's just never got along. Hampton just frowned at the face his friend was making, " There doing it aren't they?"

Sesshomaru simple nodded, setting the paper down, " Hyde knows about Kagome and wants to dispose of her and me from the west."

A flash of anger crossed the tiger demon's face, " Over my dead body." he hissed.

The sudden aggression from the general caught Kaede by surprise, she shook her head, " Is there anything we can do to prevent them from doing that?"

" Lord Suki plans to have them visit here in a weeks time to assure that I have the priestess under control."

Her one eye blinked, an idea immediately coming to mind, she stood in her excitement, " This is perfect, I know exactly what to do!" The two friends watched the old priestess hobble pretty quickly out of the door with the hugest of smiles on her face.

Hampton blinked, " What was that all about?" he wondered out loud, then turned to his lord, " So, what do we do? The other lords are coming in a week to see if we got Kagome under control."

Sesshomaru let out the smallest of sighs, a breath that almost whispered passed his lips, " I suppose talking to the girl to see if she will comply with some new terms..."

Hampton snorted, " Good luck with that one, she has been non stop screaming since she was put in the cell."

Sesshomaru frowned, thinking for a moment, " Perhaps hiding her away for awhile, confirming the rumors are false until the lords leave."

Hampton blinked, then nodded, " Now that's a good idea. But where?"

" Somewhere that doesn't exist, a place no one will ever look or become suspicious of."

" I'm guessing you have someplace in mind?"

Sesshomaru simply nodded, " Yes. I do."

* * *

The village was not huge, just a few scattered huts for maintenance of the grounds. It was more of a stop and go market. Carts, booths and small boutiques set up in a large circle. Shoppers were bustling around getting daily choirs and shopping done. That is what he took to his advantage, mother was sick and she need herbs he couldn't find in the forest. But he was sure he wold be able to find it in this market. However it was a human market, that is why he stuck to the shadows and roofs. He was a smart little fox, he was planning on getting what he need and getting out of dodge. He had wrapped his mother scarf over his head to help conceal his identity. He had studied the garden where he was going to snatch the herbs from. He had studied the workers in the garden looking for shift changes and loop holes. In and out is the plan. He had a plan B for a distraction just in case he got caught, like it was stated, he was smart little fox demon.

It took most of the morning to figure out the route he was going to take. Then just a little after high noon to get into position. The tall grass entering the forest surrounding the village was perfect for his camouflage. It gave him a great view of the garden he needed to get to as well. There was a matter of a fence he would have to get across but that not the issue. The issue was the human woman with the sickle doing the garden work. One good hit from that thing and he knew he would be done for sure. He had a solution to the issue but he would have to expose himself more than he was comfortable with. But it was a risk he would have to take for his momma.

He crouched in the tall grass mind concentrating on stealth, he was waiting for the right moment. The human garden worker had a habit of going inside, probably to get more seeds for all the planting she was doing. He waited for the right moment, right as she headed inside the hut. He was fast, racing across the grass on all fours. Quickly he scurried up the fence, hopping to the ground on the other side. He was fast, already knowing which herbs he needed and where they were after studying the garden for so long.

His little paws were quick, snatching up some cinnamon, thyme, rosemary, neetle leaf, elderberry, and ginger, stuffing everything into a pouch he had tied to his waist. He paused, back against the side of the hut, he heard footsteps. The human gardener was coming out the door in the back, Shippo grinned, he was just in time. He was all smiles as he tied the pouch shut, he got everything he needed to make the healing tea for his mother. Now all he had to do was get back to their cave he thought, turning, pulling his mother's scarf a little lower. He was silently waiting for his escape route to clear so he can get out of here. He was planning on catching a ride out of the market on the next cart full of hay that was leaving.

He crouched in the shadows on the side of the hut for a while, looking for the perfect moment for his escape. Finally, the perfect one was approaching, low enough for him to jump into, full enough to cover him completely without being seen. He prepared himself for the leap, ready to get back to his momma when there was a sudden commotion at the entrance of the market.

A wagon was being pulled in, Shippo frowned he saw seven of Yutomushi's men beside it. Something was going on and with these type of men it was never something good. He watched as the wagon came closer, there seemed to be someone inside. It was a man he realized, a demon, he was chained to pole with glowing cuffs, sitting on his knees. Blood gliding down toned, torn skin, splashing on the ground, from his tattered clothing he looked to wear the colors of the North.

As the wagon got closer, Shippo was unable to hold back the soft gasp that escaped his lips at the sight before him. The man's body was almost bathed in blood. He could see that deep cuts and lacerations all over its body, most of which were still bleeding. Green hair was covered in blood and dirt, his head tilted forward, no strength to lift, skin paler than death itself. He winced, the sheer weight of the waves of depression, sadness, and despair radiating around the figure almost caused him pain just to look.

One of the soldiers step forward laughing, " Here is a treat for all! This is what Yotumoshi protects you from, scum like this!"

The gathered crowd, cheered, clapping there hands at what they thought was a victory on their end. It took only one to start the rock throwing for the full on savagery to began.

It was incredible to watch, the young demon has never witnessed such behavior before. It brought so much anger to his small soul, " Stop THIS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The high pitched sound causing a momentary lapse of silence.

He stomped towards the center of the market, anger in every step, green eyes narrowed as he looked over the faces of the humans around him, " What is wrong with you people! Lord Lemin is a good man. Do you not see the crest on his shoulder, he is a soldier that helps protect these lands!"

" He is no man, he is a demon!" someone shouted from the crowd.

Shippo looked his direction, " And what are you!" he yelled back, " Nothing but a beast! To belittle this defenseless man who has done nothing but protect you! Lord Lemin is a just and fair Lord to us all, what has he done to earn such disloyalty!"

There was mummers in the crowds as people simply looked around, not exactly sure how to answer that question. The young fox was right, Lord Lemin has treated them fairly as his reign as lord.

The human soldier frowned, " He is at war with us humans, he does not deserve our loyalty."

" YEAH!" the crowd roared, again throwing rocks at the tied up demon.

Shippo growled as he stepped in front of the fallen the demon, deflecting rocks, blocking him from anymore damage, " This war is a conspiracy!" he yelled, making everyone again pause there actions. Repeating what was once told to him, " Every species wants to be Alhpa. One just wants to be better. Inside, we all have a heart, a mind. There's no real reason to fight. There's no real reason for war."

He looked at the stunned faces of the shoppers, " Lord Lemin has protected your villages from rouge demons. Provided for your villages when there were droughts or a bad harvest. Supported humans in expandation into his lands. Why fight him?"

The soldier glanced around, seeing doubt growing on the faces of his comrades, he frowned, " What the hell would you know you little runt?"

Shippo frowned at him, then glanced back to the shoppers, he pointed to the man, " Isn't it Yutomushi's men thats been setting fires to crops? Isn't it Lord Lemin coming to your aid to help you regrow what other humans are destroying."

Eyes suddenly shifted, an elder man nodded, " The young lad has a point, Lord Lemin has always helped us. Yotumoshi men has been destorying our land."

Mummers rose within the crowd, agreeing with the old timer, the soldiers frowned, pulling free his sword, " That's it kid, you die with your friend today!"

The old man stepped forward as the soldier launched at the small demon, " Leave him alone!"

Shippo dodged the attack with a leap, he landed on the wagon, directly in front of the fallen demon, he glanced over the man's shoulder. He has a straight shot to the forest, he could disappear and escape in the trees to his momma. He suddenly frowned, his father was never one for cowardiace, looking at the man kneeling before him, his breathing soft and shallow. Softly he touched his shoulder, " I will not leave you behind." he mumbled.

The young boy turned as the other humans rallied to his aid, surrounding the wagon, shouting to the soldiers to leave him alone. Making the rest of Yutomushi's men pull out their swords. One of the men shook his head, " You idiots! Your protecting a lowly demon! Demon are vermin!"

Shippo shook his head, " And your an animal!"

The human shoppers nodded, agree, " The boy speaks the truth!"

The protection of the demon fox made the soldier mad, " That's it, stand down or get cut down!"

Shippo held up his paws, " I wouldn't do that if I was you, I am friends with the Asa Shin Fujo. She will come if I call."

" Then you better hope she gets to you before I do." the soldier hissed, launching forward, sword high.

Shippo watched him, wide eyed, slash at the old man that defended him, it immediately caused an uproar within the crowd. Making the other soldiers leap into action, Shippo reached into his sleeve, touching the enchanted blade of grass that was giving to him, hoping this actually worked. He closed his eyes and prayed, " Fujo san. Please. I need your help."

* * *

Kagome sat on the floor of the hard cell, still in her tattered maids uniform though she is sure she lost her job. She had finally stopped her tantrum only because she lost her voice with all the screaming. She was just so upset, she couldn't believe Kaede would betray her like that. Someone that was suppose to be her teacher, her mentor, her friend. Just thinking about it made her blood boil, she trusted her when she told her she was holding back her powers. Trusted her when she told her she was the Grey Ghost. She even protected that scum of a village she lived in as thanks to her miko training. Her hand balled tight into a fist, how could that bitch betray her!

She had tried to light her hands with her purifying powers, pink flames sparked in her fingertips but they didn't catch. She figured they was right saying the cell neutralizes her powers. The thought made her again frown, that didn't mean she couldn't feel it though, something inside her was raging, more angry than it ever been. She wanted revenge. She wanted blood. She wanted death. She stood slowly, rolling her shoulders, and she was going to get it. They thought taking her powers away made her weak. That taking her powers made her any less of a threat. Any less dangerous. Any less unstable.

But they were wrong, she stretched her arms for a moment over her head, preparing mentally for what she was about to do. Leaning against the wall, Kagome tore off a piece of her useless uniform and stuffed it into her mouth. Now ready, she dug her blunt nails into her thigh, she grunted as she applied more pressure. She kept tearing into her leg, digging into her skin until she got a nice bloody gash.

Limping over to the door of her prison, she shoved her bleeding leg between the bars and screamed at the top of her lungs. The guard walked over, hands over his sensitive ears, " What the hell is wrong with you now?!" he yelled, his ears has been ringing since he got this assignment.

Kagome looked at the demon, " My leg is stuck." she pouted.

Black eyes of the otter demon looked to the bleeding appendage that was indeed stuck between the bars of the cell. Damn it. If it wasn't bleeding he would leave her loud, annoying ass just like that but Lord Sesshomaru would be displeased if he let the prisoner bleed to death. Kagome watched him, she waited for the perfect moment.

Quickly she grabbed the arm that was reaching to push her leg free. Jumping up, she used her other leg, sliding it between the bars, to lock the demon against the bars. The demon arm pressed against her chest, she fell back, the momentum causing the demon's head to get stuck in the bars. Kagome stood with a bit of effort, her leg still bleeding heavily. She grinned at the demon trying to pull his head free, " Let me help you with that." she grinned, grabbing both sides of his head and giving it a disturbing twist, the snap loud and crisp.

Reaching around the demon, Kagome felt his pockets until she found what she was looking for. The key. She stretched her arm to reach the lock, fiddling with the key for a moment before she was able to get the lock to open. Stepping outside of her cell, she immediately felt a tingling rush all through her body. Glancing down she made a fist, calling to her powers. Her hand lit in a pink flame, she smiled, reaching down and touching her wounded leg, healing the cut almost instantly.

She then bent, searching the dead guard, happy to find two 7in throwing daggers on his person. She slipped her middle finger through the loop and balled her fists, throwing a quick three piece combo in the air, bouncing on the balls of feet. This will work perfectly, she smiled, heading for the exit.

Kagome moved silently through the palace, the blueprints still freshly stored in her head. She was headed towards Sesshomaru's private study, she needed to find her weapon then get the hell out of dodge. She paused, a noise catching her attention, pressing her back against the wall, slowly, she peeked around the corner.

She saw guards littering all over the servants quarters, she frowned, they must be upping security around here because of her. She turned, choosing a different hall, she knew another way to that side of palace. She was passing the ballroom when Kagome suddenly stopped, ducking, she sensed something, someone was coming.

Glancing around, she leaped up, climbing up the draping curtain, perfectly hidden from sight. She silently watched as three guards turned down the hall, talking to one another, heading towards the family wing of the palace. Kagome frowned, Fuck. That's where she needed to go, she would have to take them out She waited till the soldier was directly under her. Jumping forward she dropped onto one of the guards, cracking his neck as she landed on its head. She turned, punching at the throat of the guard beside him. The stabbing daggers leaving holes in his neck. He dropped to his knees clutching at his bleeding throat. She then dived forward, wrapping an arm around the guard, cutting off his air supply so it couldn't make a noise. She then stabbed him continuously in the back.

Not watching as the soldier died, she turned, heading down the hall. She was close, she knew it was just around another bend and down another hall. Senses were on high alert, Kagome took a right, there it was, heading down the hall. Blue eyes were glancing, watching out for any movement what so ever. Reaching the end of the hall, Kagome peered around the corner, knowing the room was just at the end of hall. Blue eyes blinked and she pulled back, pressing against the wall.

Anger rose in her, there was that bitch now! Right on the other side of the wall was the female that exposed her, lied to her, trapped her with this fucking necklace. She balled her fist, letting the anger rise, Kaede had to pay! She had to die. She let her anger come, she didn't want to control it anymore, she didn't want to suppress it anymore. She wanted it to take over, she wanted it to do damage. She wanted it to kill, to murder, to get revenge. Her face balled in a look of no mercy, she took a slow deep breath, " You're calm." she mumbled, and she did feel calm, it was an eerie kind of calm, an angry kind of calm.

Lord Sesshomaru has been searching his maps for the last few hours, looking for a particular place on his lands he visited before. It took him longer than expected to find the place, most likely do the many years its been since he last been there. Now that he was sure of the location for the hiding place, he was ready to visit the place and prepare a cell for his prisoner. He was walking towards his study door when he felt gathered auras heading in his direction. He was surprised at the purity in one of the aura, was there another damn priestess in his home. Sliding back his study door, he stepped into the hall and frowned. Before him stood his general, Kaede and a monk.

He was tall, young for a human, about 26 years old he guessed. He had jet black hair that he pulled back into a low ponytail, deep, dark stunning violet irises that Sesshomaru was sure he used to his advantage with the opposite sex. He had a gold earring in his left ear and a dazzling smile that could make any girls heart sink. He wore the navy blue and purple robes of a monk and in a rosemary covered hand he held a Shakujo staff. He stood beside Kaede but was in an animate conversation with his General.

Hampton turned and grinned at his friend, " Lord Sesshomaru."

The young monk turned and bowed low, " Greetings great lord, I am Miroku, your humble servant in your time of need."

Hampton snorted, crossing his arms, " This guy is good."

Sesshomaru simply raised a brow, Kaede stepped forward, clearly seeing the need of explanation on the demon lord's face. " Allow me to explain my lord. When you were talking earlier about the issue with the other lords I thought of a plan that may work. There is a way to make Kagome completely submissive to you." She held out the scroll from earlier for him to take, " Miroku here, is a good friend of mines, he is the best monk at reading auras and giving someone exactly what they want. With Kagome submissive, Miroku can help us convince the other lords that Kagome is not a threat."

Sesshomaru was skimming over the scroll as the old priestess talked, the passage of binding was indeed interesting none the least. Hampton was nodding his head, " Sounds pretty solid right, it might actually work."

Kaede agreed, " Now all we need is Kagome to..."

His aura suddenly spiked, as if trying to reach for someone, amber eyes blinked, his hand reached up, pushing Kaede out the way. She screamed as she fell backwards, a glowing pink dagger flying past her face. The small group turned as Kagome launched forward with an impressive growl for a human. She was pissed her dagger missed its target, but she had one left. She flew at the downed Kaede with incredible speed, nothing more on her mind than ending the traitor's life.

Hampton was the one that tried to intercept, but Kagome seen the attack coming, just as Hampton reached out to bring her down, Kagome pivoted in a ballad spin, then jumped, rebounding off the wall, she swung her foot out. Hampton dropped at the force of the spin kick, but it made her drop her other dagger. Not caring, Kagome turned grabbing the old priestess that was trying to run away.

She swung Kaede over her shoulder and into the wall, " You traitor!" Punching her in the gut, watching as she doubled over in pain, then grabbing her head, slamming it against the wall, hearing her scream out, hitting her in the face with her elbow.

Sesshomaru frowned, watching as Kagome beat Kaede like she was a man, he reached a hand out, calling to his youki, " Cease."

The green chain from before again attaching to her collar, he grabbed it and pulled. Kagome screamed trying to reach her prey, struggling to end the old woman's life. Pulling her close enough, Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around the screaming woman. Hampton stood, rubbing the knot on his head, damn that girl was strong, " How in the hell did she get out of her cell?"

Kagome stopped struggling in the arms of her captor but her body was still radiating anger like a hot spring giving off steam. It made Sesshomaru frown, he was growing tired of this girl destroying his property, " Calm yourself girl."

" I am calm." Kagome barked out, hands balling into fist at her sides, blue eyes never leaving the slowly standing priestess.

Miroku was standing on the side line, watching the entire scene take place, the situation was far more interesting than he was lead to believe. For instance, that fact the most power priestess he has ever laid eyes on was standing before him damn near glowing with purifying power and yet the demon lord actually holding the woman was not getting burned. This was definitely something worth looking into, he stepped forward, " You must be Kagome."

Blue eyes snapped over to him, her anger dissolved a bit as she blinked, " Who the fuck are you?"

Miroku smiled, " That's some mouth for a lady."

She tried to lung forward but Sesshomaru's grip was holding firm, " Who said I was a lady?"

" Them breasts, that ass and those curves." he replied with a shrug.

The smile came quick, her anger steadily dropping levels, with a small laugh, she grinned, " That's funny." she again struggled to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp but he held her against his chest with unbelievable strength. She grunted, " Your still dead you damn dog. That bitch and you are still going to die!"

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes, it was all the girl ever said, he let her go, pushed her forward and raised a brow, " Cease."

Immediately she was forced to her knees supporting herself on her hands, fighting the spell so she wouldn't face plant. Her anger flared up in a flash and in that second when the spell wore off, she launched at demon lord.

Angrily Kagome swung her fist out, Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the fist that tried to punch him and yanked her close, forcing a pain filled gasp out her mouth when his open palm hit her in the center of her chest, knocking the wind out of her.

Off kilter a moment she almost fell backwards, but the wall behind her saved and she quickly retaliated, punching him in the cheek, his head snapping to the side with the haymaker. She then swung her foot out knocking him back farther, but he was fast. Already back in arms reach when her foot touched the floor again, he lunged.

Kagome struggled, trying to catch her breath, grabbing at the hands that held her shoulders, slamming her hard against the wall. His hand on his hand on her opposite shoulder, his arm pressing down on her collar bone holding her in place.

" Let go of me!" she screamed, pushing her palm out, hoping to hit the demon lord in the Adam apple. He caught it, pinning it above her head. She tried to push him off her but he was too strong.

Her knee raised to hit him in the groin, his instincts had him pressing his hand against that knee to stop it. An arm free, she struck out with her elbow, Sesshomaru head snapped to the side at the blow to his face and yet his hold held strong. He turned, lifting her up by her leg, slamming her again against the wall.

She cried out, bringing her other leg up to wrap around his slender waist, the strain of holding all her weight on one leg too much for her. He pressed his hard body against hers. She cried out again, her back and head hurting from the pressure he was putting on her, it felt like a truck was crushing her into a building.

Her eyes narrowed, glaring at him, her face twisted in pain and anger, struggling in his insanely strong grip. She let out a frustrated sound, " Let me go asshole! I will fucking end you!"

He grip didn't let up, " You will control yourself in my presence."

She let out a cry, feeling him push harder, " Fuck you."

Miroku watched the two, a smile on his face, amazement in his dark eyes, the chemistry between the two was ridiculous. He stepped forward, " It seems we have reached an impasse, perhaps we can come to a compromise."

Kagome growled, Sesshomaru had her efficiently pinned against the wall, she still struggled against him, not one for giving up, " I won't give up my contractor."

Hampton crossed his arms, " Priestess Kaede already informed us of who paid you."

Blue eyes glanced to the older female, anger pouring off her in waves, the woman continued to betray her, " You Bitch!" she yelled, struggling harder against the demon lord holding her against the wall. How could someone that was her teacher, someone that she confided in continue to conspire against her. She wanted this woman to pay. She couldn't believe she trusted her! She wanted this woman dead. She wanted to rip out her heart and crush it between her palms. She wanted to slit her throat, fill a tub and bath in it. She wanted to see this woman suffer for the betrayal she was committing.

She wanted... a sudden pain hit her chest, a burning fist grasping her heart. An urge, a need almost, to protect. She gasped, the kid. The sudden shutter of pain made amber eyes narrow, he frowned at the girl he was still holding, what game was she playing now. " What is wrong with you girl?"

Her eyes were closed tight, _**save him,**_ her head slumping forward, _**save the boy**_ , the soft feminine voice whispered in her head. Slowly she lifted her head, staring into the eyes of the demon lord holding, " I'll do it."

A slender eye brow rose, the question clear on his face, Kagome frowned, " I heard the traitor talking. The other lords, the binding spell, the role you need me to play. I'll do it."

Sesshomaru frowned, not believing a word the woman said, " Why would you comply now?"

She blinked, face impassive, " I need a favor first. Let me leave.."

" No." was the immediately answer.

Kagome rolled her eyes at being interrupted, " Let me leave and help a friend of mines then I promise I will do my part in this role and I can go. I never break a promise."

She was looking at him so intensely, he felt an urge to believe her. Gently he pressed his aura against her, trying to see if this was another escape attempt. Kagome shivered as he coated her with his aura, that haze of seduction trying to tempt her yet again, she knew he was looking for deceit, looking for a tale stating she was lying. Softly she released her aura, pushing back just as gently, wanting him to believe in her.

As her aura reached him the sensual scent of sizzling lavender surrounded him. Her warm aura heated his skin as the intoxicating scent almost drove him overboard. It was like stepping into a room filled with the flower and pure sunlight. It tingled his senses, tempted him. Her aura surrounded him in a warm blanket of sensual heat that tingled his skin, a pool of warmth swirled in his stomach. His eyes lowered drunkenly as he took another breath, it was like her powers were dancing, trying to entice him with its heat, calming him into a warm lullaby. In the quiet moment, he heard a soft voice, _**Save her.**_

He blinked, jerking back, dropping Kagome to the floor. She stood quick, looking at Sesshomaru who stared back at her, his amber eyes reflecting the same emotion that was in her own. From the look on her face, he could tell she knew he heard the voice as well. Slowly the emotion left his face, keeping his face impassive, he believed her, " We will go to the aid of your friend."

Kagome just frowned, " I don't need your help."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " You're not leaving my sight woman." he turned, " Now come, you need to change before we go."

Kagome crossed her arms, with a roll of her eyes, " Asshole." she mumbled and yet following him down the hall.

Hampton, Kaede and Miroku stood watching the entire exchange, Hampton shook his head, " Did you see that?"

Kaede nodded, " The two have a strong though odd connection."

Miroku agreed, " They way there aura's feed off of each other is remarkable. The chemistry between the two is powerful."

Hampton blinked green eyes, then look to the holy people standing beside him, " She hit him in the face. Twice. Did anybody see that but me?"

Miroku laughed, " My friend, I believe we will get along very well, now I have an idea of how to handle the lords once they arrive. If I may make the request, I would love your help in my plan."

Hampton nodded, " Whatever you need for my lord."

Miroku grinned, " Good, let us go over the details in a more private settling. Perhaps we can prepare dinner for the two once they return."

Hampton nodded, " Sounds good, the kitchen is this way. Follow me." leading Miroku and Kaede down the hallway.

* * *

Kagome followed Sesshomaru into the family wing of his palace, she wondered for a moment where he was going when he stopped in front of his room and slid back the door. She raised a brow but still followed him into the room, " We really don't have time for this."

Sesshomaru headed over to his walk in closet, " Changing will only take a moment."

Kagome watched him step out holding a white piece of clothing, she crossed her arms, " If you think I'm putting on your whores left over fuck clothes, you lost your damn mind."

Sesshomaru frowned, " It is your mind that is broken girl. And it was my mothers." tossing the clothing at her.

Kagome frowned at him at the comment, catching the kimono, she set it on the bed, turning around. Her hands touched the torn maid outfit before glancing over her shoulder, " Can you step out the room?"

Sesshomaru simply crossed his arms, " As I said, your not leaving my sight."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome turned back to what she doing, she pulled off the navy obi to her torn uniform. He watched for a moment as she slipped off the black short kimono, the soft material sliding over smooth, silky butter cream skin. Surprisingly, it turned him on and that made him upset, he didn't even like this girl.

The under layer came next and Sesshomaru founded himself unable to take his eyes off her. He never seen a female with a body like hers, she was so toned and so muscular but it was so feminine it shouldn't be possible. Her stomach was flat and toned, her abs softly indented, only insinuating her slim waist that made her hips look bigger. The cuts in her arms noticeable but still sexy as if saying yeah I work out, what of it. She had such a perfect hour glass figure he could believe for a moment she was carved out of marvel.

He watched her slide on his mothers old kimono, watching it settle on her body, the tight white kimono stopped just above her ankles, a red design swirling around the low connecting flaps, her obi red, matching the flames that designed the bottom. Slits in the bell like sleeves showing creamy ivory tanned skin. She pulled the band from the tip of her braid, the coil so thick it unraveled half way on its own before she shook the rest free. He forced himself to turn away before he did something that wouldn't help their situation, instead he slid open the door, " Let's go."

Kagome frowned, rolling her eyes, he just had this way about him that was so damn... commanding. She just had to listen. Just had to... obey. And that was getting her mad. She was never one to submit, crossing her arms, she stomped her foot, " Hey, you don't tell me what to do asshole."

Sesshomaru turned around and stared at the female, " Watch your language and let's go." His smooth deep voice demand. His eyes were so alluring, holding a certain seriousness to them. Refusing to be denied.

Kagome frowned, something in her forcing her to follow him out the room, something she think didn't have anything to do with the subduing beads around her neck. She followed him out into the gardens, agitation in each step. He stopped once he had a clear view of the sky, " Where is your friend?"

Kagome glanced at him then touched her chest, " North."

He offered her his hand, it would be faster and safer if they used his orb, " Come."

She looked at him, then at his hand, the long pianist fingers slim and elegant, the stripes on his wrist striking against his pale skin. She frowned, taking a cautious step forward. She moved slowly till she was in reach of the hand. She continued to stare at it, she did not want to touch this man, to be near this man. She didn't like the feelings that came over her when he was close to her, but she needed to do this. For the kid.

Hesitantly, almost shyly, she raised her hand, placing her smaller hand in his. His hand was so much bigger than hers, and warm, and smooth. Sesshomaru looked down, her hand was soft, delicate, almost fragile, you wouldn't believe they were hands of an assassin. He nodded, " Hn." At least she was cooperating, calling to his youki.

Kagome gasped as they were suddenly launched in the air, fear of falling making her close the distance between the two. Sesshomaru glanced down at the small woman just as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged tightly. She was warm against him but he ignored that fact, " Girl."

" I'm scared of heights." She quickly answered with, knowing he was going to tell her she was invading personal space.

Sesshomaru stared down at the woman once more, " Hn." His arm wrapped around her, pressing against her back to shield her from the wind, they would be there soon, he would indulge her for this small moment.

* * *

It has been 10 minutes since he prayed on the enchantment the Fujo san gave him. Still she has not appeared, he has been using his full on bag of tricks to keep the human soldiers at bay. The market place was a complete riot zone, more soldiers had appeared attacking the shoppers that protested against their abuse.

Shippo had a dozen chances to run, to escape all the mayhem, but these men wouldn't stop until they killed his chained friend and he was not going to let that happen. He was smacked to the side by a kicked boot and flew off the wagon with a loud thud. The small demon scrambled to his feet, shaking dirt from his head. One soldier had managed to get behind him, now he was on the wagon, sword high, ready to end the life of the demon that caused this mess.

Shippo jumped up, launching himself forward, he refused to let this man be killed. Grabbing on to the soldiers leg, he sunk his teeth deep into his calf. The man screamed, howling in pain, shaking his leg trying to get the demon off. Shippo held on tight, flapping around as the soldier tried to get him to let go. Don't let go, he chanted and his head, don't let go, don't let go.

He was suddenly hit with something hard, the soldier banged him against the wooden pole his friend was chained to. Everything went black for a a moment, then white and blue, then everything went blurry. He blinked, trying to focus his eyes, someone was standing over him, the sun reflected off of the sword that was hovering above him. There was yelling but he couldn't make out what he was being said, there was a loud ringing in his ears.

A whooshing sound went passed him and he saw the blade coming closer, this was it, this is how he was going to die. He wished his father was here, to see that he was brave until the end. He squeezed his eyes tight and prayed for his mother's health. A bright light whipped across the village, it made everyone turn away as an orb landed in the center of the market.

Sesshomaru landed in the middle of the mayhem, pausing all commotion for a moment. He frowned as he glanced around, death and blood heavy in the air. Amber eyes fell on one of the soldiers, seeing the crest of Yutomushi. Shippo opened his eyes after a moment, realizing he's not dead, green eyes glanced over and seen a beauty in white glaring daggers at the human soldiers.

A smile crossed his face as he leaped up, " Fujo san you came!" he ran over and hugged her leg with his small arms. He then pointed a finger at the bad men that had attacked him, " I told you I was friends with the Asa Shin Fujo."

Kagome smiled softly, reaching down and patting his head, " Let go kid."

Shippo smiled brightly, doing as commanded, he then turned, pointing a finger, " This is why I called you. Yutomushi's men was torturing this demon for no reason. And then this people were throwing rocks at him."

A young woman stepped forward, " But the young demon has shown us the error of our ways." she frowned looking to the men with swords, " When we told these animals to stop they attacked us."

Sesshomaru looked over the shoulders of the human, seeing the demon was a soldier from the northen army. It would definitely give him credit with Lord Lemin if he saved his man and village from Yutomushi men. " Gather your dead in a row. Kagome, release the prisoner."

One soldier stepped forward, " She can't be the Asa Shin Fujo. She's being escorted by a demon."

Pale eyes narrowed, a hand wrapped around a fragile neck, cutting off the soldiers air supply. She pushed her powers through her blue orbs, turning them a glowing gray, " Look into the eyes of the Grey Ghost and die." Kagome threatened hissed. The soldier coughed, realizing he was at least a foot off the ground. **Show them who you really are,** a deep voice whispered. Kagome hand tightened on the neck she was using to hold the man's body up. His face was starting to turn blue, Kagome just watched, her hand squeezing just a bit more. He slapped weakly at the hand around his neck, seeing spots before his eyes.

Sesshomaru shook his head, the girl had no self control, " Woman put him down we have more important matters."

Kagome stared at the soldier for a moment longer, her face void of any expression. She suddenly opened her hand, letting man drop to the ground with a plop. Frowning she stared at the man, " Next time I won't play so nice." she threatened, before crossing her arms and heading over to the wagon.

Sesshomaru was walking by the dead, one by one, bringing them back to life. The other shoppers of the market were silent, watching the miracles happen as the great demon lord walked around them. The soldiers did little to protest, knowing exactly who the great lord Sesshomaru of the west was.

Kagome appoarched the man on the wagon. The waves of pain radiating off of the man was almost unbareable, she hopped up and bent behind the pole. She was surprised to see the purple glowing cuffs chained to to the strong wrist of the demon. Calling to her powers she reached down with a glowing pink hand. It burned for a second, but only for second as she ripped the cuffs off. She held them in her hand for a moment, it surprised her, she had met Yutomushi before, he wasn't this smart. Cuffs enchanted with spells to immoblize a demon's power, that was above him. Walking around the pole, she bent in front of the man, gently she slid dirty emerald locks out of a sweaty face. His chiseled face was dirty, emerald bangs, oscuring the view of the outline of a red dragon claw on his forehead, complimenting his tanned skin, soft peach lips busted. His shoulders were broad and rippling with muscles, though bloody and still bleeding.

She tilted his head up and his eyes fluttered, not even strong enough to open. Something deep inside touched her soul, this man was strong, powerful. A hand touched his chest, his heart was good, he did not deserve this. Cupping his face with both hands, she leaned foward, softly on the red claw in the center of his forehead, she laid a gentle kiss. A pink mist shimmered around his body, like fairy dust, healing every wound it touched. He passed out into her arms, she caught him with a grunt, he was heavier than he looked.

Sesshomaru walked over to the wagon, the dead was alive, Yutomushi men were gone, the shoppers were calm and the soldier was freed. Witnessing the act, Sesshomaru wasn't aware of Kagome's healing capablities though he is aware mikos had the ablities. He wasn't particularly happy she did it with a kiss though. He crossed his arms, " We are leaving now."

Kagome stood, pulling the unconscious man with her, " Wait." she glanced over her shoulder, gray eyes searching the crowd, " Kid."

Shippo immediately leaped up, running closer to her, " Yes Fujo san?"

She tilted her head, " You coming?"

He smiled, shaking his head, " I have to get to mother, she is not feeling well, I am going to make her some tea."

Kagome just nodded, " Okay, call me if you need me."

He hugged her leg, " Thanks Fujo san."

Kagome smiled softly, he really was a cute kid, " Let go kid."

Green eyes glanced up, " Okay."

Kagome stepped away, " Kid, only call..."

He nodded, cutting off her, " In emergencies, got it."

Kagome nodded back, turning again, heaving the unconscious man closer to her. Sesshomaru stepped closer to her, touching her shoulder, surrounding them in his orb. Shippo waved, jumping up and down from his spot, " Bye!"

He then turned to the shoppers, " I have to go now, my momma is waiting for me."

The old man from before bent, patting the little boy's head, " You are always welcomed here young kit."

Shippo smiled and nodded, " Thank you." he scurried off into the woods waving, " Thank you again for the herbs!"

The shoppers waved at the young boy as he ran off into the forest, the gardener suddenly blinked, " Wait I never gave him any herbs."

* * *

tell me what you think. things are about to get very interesting


	9. Chapter 9

here's another one, more to come.

* * *

A howl of pure rage tore through the large forest fortress. A wooden table smashed against the wall, bursting into smithereens and was quickly followed by the blood and body of a poor unfortunate soldier. Darkness, full of malevolence and anger, filtered through the room in uncontrollable palpitations as crimson eyes flashed dangerously, Kagura had just got back with the news of what happened at the western palace. " What went wrong!"

Naraku stalked through the castle, killing servants as he passed by, " I want to know who Lord Sesshomaru source is!" he turned to one of his generals, " Find out everything! How did he know of my assassin! And how is he controlling her!"

He watched as his minions nodded and disappeared, the stench of their fear permeating the air around him. He felt a gust of wind and heard the snap of a fan. A black tentacle snaked across the distance between them and wrapped around her neck in an instant, dragging her to him until all the wind demoness could see was the sinister glow of his dark eyes. " Not a sarcastic word out of you or your dead." he hissed.

Kagura struggled to breath, she was just trying to inform the dark spider he had a visitor. There was a deep chuckle from down the hall, " Is this a bad time Naraku?"

Naraku released his hold on the wind demoness, ignoring her gasps and coughs as she sucked in air. Crimson eyes glaring at the man before him. His strong, broad chested body looked at ease with his long legs crossed, leaning against the door frame. Black hair was pulled back in its customary ponytail. He dressed as he always did, his kimono bright red with a black dagger on the back and smaller arrows on his sleeves and shoulder. His navy blue sashinuki hakama gathered at the ankles to allows him to comfortably wear his black boots without tripping. His armor covering his entire midsection and shoulders and one sword under his grey obi.

Naraku glared, " What are you doing here Yutomushi?"

" Well, some time ago, you stated our Lord Sesshomaru problem was handled. And know I hear he got a powerful dark priestess under his thumb." He brushed a strong hand against the goatee on his chin, a confident smile on his face. " I just wanted to see if that was part of your plan or are things just a little above your head."

Naraku frowned, this human was far too cocky, " It is a minor set back, my assassin's cover was blown."

Yutomushi stepped over a dead servant, " I see you're not happy about that."

Naraku crossed his arms, " I seen the entire event, her plan was working perfectly, she was just about to take his heart when she was attacked."

Yutomushi nodded, " That is an interesting story, however it does not help the sitauation. My men returned to me earlier today stating the Asa Shin Fujo helped a demon escape under the watch of Lord Sesshomaru."

Crimson eyes narrowed, the thought that she was someone elses pissed him off to no end, " He is controlling her somehow."

Yutomushi grinned, crossing his arms, " Do you plan on sending in more assassins to add to the dog's collection?"

Naraku growled, then cleared his throat, trying to remain calm, " Did you come all this way just to ridicule me Yutomushi."

The human warlord smiled, " Of course not my friend, I have plan I want you to be involved in. There are rumors that the other demons running these lands are not happy about the dog's new pet. If we can get them to cancel out each other, it would make taking over these lands a whole lot easier. Don't you think?"

Naraku blinked, surprised at the intelligence in the human, it was actually a good idea, " What do you have in mind?"

Yutomushi smirked, " So in a week's time..."

* * *

Kagome was pissed, sitting Indian style, bouncing one knee with deep agitation, once again she was stuck in this damn cell. She couldn't believe she was here again, never has she had such trouble controlling herself. Her emotions were at an all time high, Her hands clenching and unclenching as she glanced around again, something about the room was annoying her.

It was like because the room nullified her miko powers it helped her anger overcome her easier. She sat on the floor, hoping she dirtying the white kimono she was in. She couldn't believe how she didn't kill anyone in that market and they still put her back in this damn cage. They had a deal! Kagome frowned, now she wasn't gonna help shit! She thought. Fuck these mother fuckers, she was getting out of here.

Standing she started pacing, needing the movement before she exploded. She took a calming breath, trying to control her anger, a determined look set on her face, she was pissed. Pissed she actually believed they would keep to their word and let her go after she helped them. Pissed she actually let her guard down. Pissed she let her emotions play with her mission.

Not anymore. Her hands balled into fist as she paced the length of the cell, she was gonna find her own way out of here. She had to get out this palace and find someone to remove this necklace. Kaede wasn't going to do it for her, so what. There had to be genies or wizards or something in this fucked up fairytale land she came back to.

She would find someone who can do the job she needed done and if they couldn't she would make them point her in the right direction. As simple as that, she thought, continuing her pacing, trying to calm down, she was tired of playing nice, her mind still analyzing her anger.

It wasn't fair she thought, pacing in a pattern, she owned up to her part of the deal. They shouldn't have made the deal if they wasn't going to keep their end of the bargain. She was going to depend on her and her alone. She was done being cordial, she thought with a frown, braiding her hair in one long braid. Nodding her head once in determination, her hands balling into fists as Sesshomaru stepped in sight of her cell.

She stopped her pacing and glared at him, " What the fuck do you want?"

Sesshomaru simply raised a brow, " Watch your mouth woman."

Kagome growled at him, grabbing the bars of her cell, " I'm going to kill you. Brutally."

The anger in the statement actually brought a small smirk to the demon lord's face, " Not tonight." he opened the door to the cell, " Now let's go."

Kagome frowned, following him out the cell, " Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru walked up the steps of the dungeon, " The dinning hall."

Reaching the top, Kagome saw Akito standing at the top of the steps waiting for them. She tried to frown, to be angry at the demon that interfered in her perfect assassination. But she couldn't, his icy aura touching her, reminding her of cold water and crisp air. It made her usual anger, amused.

Her head tilted ever so slightly, " Akito. When we first met you could have told me you was his bodyguard."

Akito took a look at the girl, " And you could have told me you were an assassin."

She took a step towards him, " If I told you I'd have to kill you."

His grabbed his spear with both hands, " You can try."

She took another step forward, " Do you cut your hair like that or does it just grow that way." Her voice was deliciously thick. Smooth, deep, and sexy, like smoky honey. Akito swallowed at the sensation he felt running down his spine, was she a siren, trying to seduce him into an easy kill?

He raised a brow at her, " What?"

She stepped into his personal space, she reached up to brush bangs out his mesmerizing eyes. Seeing her intentions, Akito took a step back, but was blocked by the wall. No one has ever been so forward with him, especially not a female, he was not sure what to think at the moment, or if he even wanted the female to touch him, knowing what she was capable of.

" Girl leave my personal guard be."

Her hand stopped inches from his cheek, she glanced over her shoulder seeing Sesshomaru standing to the side of her, " Why should I? He's the reason you're still alive."

She looked back to the demon before her, " But you are damn sexy."

" Step away from my guard girl."

She paused for a moment, her anger flashing across her eyes, she suddenly turned. " Stop fucking telling me what to do!"

Amber eyes narrowed, " Watch your mouth wench."

Blue eyes did the same, " Make me mutt."

He growled, low in his throat. He wanted to hit her. To hurt her. " Cease."

Without his youki gathered in his hand, the charm reacted as it once did. Kagome fell to her knees, fighting the pull of the necklace, hunching forward, leaning onto her arms, hands clawing the floor supporting her weight.

Who the fuck did he think he was! She will fight this! He couldn't have expected any less from her. If your were trying to trap a wild tiger you had better expect the fight of a lifetime. No matter if you were trying to save it's species, no matter if the reserve was big and ideal for the animal. You were still taking it's freedom. Taking it's choice. It should be able to choose where it wanted to live. Choose what it wanted to hunt. Choose how it wanted to survive. Not be forced. Like she was being. Forced to be control. A fucking pet! She. Will. Not. Be. TAMED!

As soon as the spell let up, she launched at the demon lord, letting loose all her anger and frustration. Sesshomaru only had time to see Kagome's angry face before she tackled him, sending them both skidding into the wall. Sesshomaru pick her up, grabbing her thighs, he turned, slamming her hard against the wall. Kagome grunted at the pain, the wind being knocked out of her, it just made her even more angry. With a headbutt, his hold slackened a bit before planting her feet on his chest and pushed him off her.

Sesshomaru hit the opposite wall of the hall with a thud. There was blood, a small cut having broken open on his lip. Sesshomaru tongue darted out to swipe at the trickle of blood, now he was pissed.

Amber eyes flashed something deadly, he launched at the woman before him. Kagome had enough sense to dodge the swipe to her head and block the chop to her throat. But the fist that connected with her cheek had her seeing spots. She slammed into the wall, her own anger rising, she retaliated, lunging forward.

The tackle sent them both back against the wall, Sesshomaru spun, so he was pressing against her. She pushed at the hands on her shoulder trying to hit him in his Adam's apple, he caught both her wrists with his large hand pinning them above her head. " You are irritating."

She growled at him, pulling at her trapped hands, " And you're an asshole."

He let go of her and stepped away, " Cease."

Kagome face planted into the ground, Sesshomaru waited silently crossing his arms as the spell wore off. Kagome stood slowly, he just stared at her, " Are you done?"

Kagome frowned, no but she was hungry, " Shut up."

Sesshomaru stared for a moment, " Hn." and turned, again heading for the dinning hall. Kagome followed in suit and Akito followed behind her. He had witness that entire scuffle, Akito looked to the small female angrily walking behind his lord. Odd, he has never encountered a female with such aggression and willingness to express it. And she was rather touchy, he thought, remembering how she was a mere second away from stroking his face until his lord interfered. He did not understand humans, they had many ways that were confusing to him and yet he felt she was far more complex than the average human girl. And even more weird, he noticed how different his lord acted around the strange lord. His demeanor was the same but his aura... his aura grew stronger around the girl. Maybe it was because he had to use more strength in subduing the girl? He wasn't sure but it was something he wanted to keep an eye on.

* * *

They finally made it to the dinning hall after another few minutes, Kagome knew about 2 different routes that would have shaved the time in half but didn't say anything. Sesshomaru nodded to the servants standing by the doors to have them opened. Stepping in the room she seen Kaede, Hampton, Ayumi and Miroku sitting around the table. The table was a traditional Japanese table with plush pillows to sit on. Kagome frowned, what the fuck was with these people and being so close to the floor.

Stepped forward, blue eyes glared at the female that betrayed her. Not feeling heat at her back, she turned seeing Akito still standing by the door, guarding the entrance like usual.

She walked over to the far end of the table, plopping down completely unladylike on a cushion. She watched Akito close the door before looking at the hard mush in the bowl presented to her.

They all watched the anti social and angry female. Sesshomaru took a seat at the head of the table, he wasn't particularly hungry but he was told the people around him had a plan for the Lords. " Explain."

Miroku nodded, knowing the lord was talking to him, " So I've been thinking, the lords of the other lands will be here in a week. All we need to do is to convince them you have control of a powerful dark priestess."

Kagome frowned, not looking up, she hated being called dark. She didn't go around purposely trying to cause havoc. She was hands for hire, there was times when good paid her too, she didn't always work for evil. Her chin rested in her hand as she poked whatever it was suppose to be in the bowl with one of her chopsticks, half listening to what the monk was saying.

He was shaking his head, " Then I started thinking, having control of Kagome will not be enough. Its bad to have a dark priestess that was unstable in your lands. But one that you had control over was just asking for trouble."

Hampton nodded, agreeing, " The other will not allow the West to possess such power, especially if you have complete control over it."

Kagome frowned, " No one can control me." She mumbled, eyes looking to her plate of steamed fish.

Kaede glanced to her monk friend, " So what is the best course of action?"

Miroku smiled, a gleam of mischief in his violet eyes, " Something that calls for a great performance." Kagome stabbed a piece of fish with her chopstick and put it in her mouth half listening to the conversation, she didn't like fish but she was hungry.

Miroku continued, " The two of you would have to pretend to be courting each other."

The fish in her mouth was immediately spit out at the statement, blue eyes going wide, " What!"

Miroku just nodded, " It is the only way to drop all suspicions from the other lords. They can not interfere with the mating process if its for love. The intended being powerful is just a bonus. We convince the lords that Kagome is not a dark priestess but a hidden relationship."

Hampton smirked, " Its genius. A secret affair that finally came to light, nothing more or nothing less."

Kaede looked to the lord, " The binding spell will look like a courting mark which will help you keep Kagome's anger under control. Its a good plan Milord."

Miroku nodded, " The lords will have to believe you are the only one unaffected by Kagome's powers, meaning you are the only one to stop her if she did decide to become dark, meaning they would want you to mate her to keep her powers under control."

Hampton smiled, " It's a good plan."

Miroku glanced to Ayumi, the reason she was invited to this gathering, " Your job is to spread the rumor of Kagome only working here was to see Lord Sesshomaru more. That they have been secretly seeing each other for some time now. The lords will definitely ask the servants about Kagome."

Ayumi frowned at the thought, she hated this bitch but she didn't want to be the cause of Lord Sesshomaru losing his land. He was the love of her life, she nodded, she'll do it, after the lords leave Kagome will be gone anyways, " It's done."

Kagome pushed her plate away angrily, " You're all crazy. You want me to act like I love this asshole when I can't even stand to be around him."

" I can't stand you either." Sesshomaru stated bluntly, surprising everyone at the table, " But if this is what needs to be done, then it will be done." he raised a slender brow, " Or the other option is you being locked up in a far away place where no one will ever find you and I simply dismiss the rumors of you ever being here."

Pale eyes narrowed, " You wouldn't."

Sesshomaru just stared at her, " Test me."

They stared at each other, auras expanding, feeling each other out, trying to find deceit or the hint of a bluff. Kagome frown deepened, he was serious, fuck, she sunk a little in her seat, " Fine. But I'll only be as good as a performer as he is."

Sesshomaru watched her, every word with her had to be an insult, " There is nothing that you are good at that I can not surpass."

Blue eyes glanced up at the statement, " Are you saying you're better than me?"

He frowned, " At everything."

Kagome glared, that sounded like a challenge to her, " Then its on." she hissed, she'll beat him at this game. She can beat him at any game and once the lords are gone, she'll kill him. It was so on.

Miroku watched the two, they bickered like an old married couple, a smile crossed his face, " Marvelous, the only thing left is the binding spell, like Kaede stated its going to be very hard to tell the difference from a courting mark."

Sesshomaru nodded, " We do it now."

Miroku made a face, " Milord, if a may interject, the spell takes a lot of energy and power to make it complete. I propose the morning is the best time to perform the spell."

Hampton agreed, " And I can have a secluded area prepared by that time just in case there's another huge explosion."

The great lord thought about it for a moment, they were right, he nodded, " Tomorrow morning then." he was tired, this day has been draining, he wanted nothing but to sleep. Standing, he dismissed them all, " Be ready." amber eyes glanced to Kagome. " Your going back to your cell."

Kagome stood, this was some bullshit, she was willing to comply to this stupid plan, she should get better housing, " That cell is cold and damp, I'll be dead of illness before the lords even get here."

Kaede nodded, " She makes a point."

Blue glanced to her, " Shut up traitor."

Hampton shook his head, " She is to be your fake intended, practice makes perfect, give her a room in the family wing."

Kaede glanced to her once student, " No, she will only try to escape."

Kagome frowned, fist balling, it was like the woman could read her mind, " I said Shut up!"

Miroku grinned, this was easier than expected, setting the two up was almost fated, " You have to keep her close my lord, she's has to sleep in your room."

Sesshomaru frowned, " The girl will try to kill me in my sleep like a coward. Again."

Kaede shook her head, " She can not, the beads will not lose power if you are dead, she needs you alive if she ever wants the necklace to come off."

Kagome blinked, actually that was exactly her plan once the monk made the suggestion, but she thought the bead will fall off once the dog was dead. Apparently not, she shook her head, " Guess the dog lives a little longer."

Sesshomaru amber eyes narrowed at the comment, " We're leaving."

Kagome stood, forced to follow the lord out the room, Akito as usual in tow. Miroku grinned watching the couple. Hampton raised a brow at the monk, " What are you up to?"

Miroku simply smiled, " Like you don't see those two are meant for each other."

Hampton laughed, " I thought I was the only one that liked to play match maker."

Kaede shook her head, " I didn't hear any of that."

Ayumi nodded, " Me neither, once the lords are gone, so will she." she mumbled. The statement something she had to believe in.

* * *

Kagome followed the lord silently down the halls of the palace, once they finally made it the family wing she started to get a bit nervous. When was the last time she even slept in the same room as a man, she thought back, when she seduced that 17 yr old when she was 15. She smiled to herself, he was cute she remembered, and her first kill but that was long ago, she haven't been with a man since then. She had came back to Japan for training and had been too focused for any relationships to form.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of his room, Akito took the usual guard outside as the demon lord opened the door. The room was big as she remembered, but that at the dead of night, though she can see in the dark she couldn't make out all the details like she can now. The bed was a king sized goose feather double futon canopy tester bed draped in sheer white silk. Letting you see through to the deep blue blankets and pillows. The four poles were carved lovely, she blinked, hmm, she didn't notice that before.

There was a carved wardrobe, a tall chest of drawers, all gleaming from fresh polish. There were roses in a tall, crystal vase on a black vanity table, its legs curved like the necks of swans. The chair was delicate, its seat showing a beautiful pattern of roses.

Long white draperies, twin wall lamps made of glass designed in the shape of roses gave out a low, soft shimmering light. Candlesticks were on the mantle over the fireplace. The wall to wall carpet was a soft cream color but had red designs.

Two other doors were in his room. One to an immense walk in closet, the other to a bathroom, Kagome glanced around, she didn't notice any of this before, probably because she was so focused on the kill. Sesshomaru closed the door behind her, the soft sound the loudest noise in the room, again blue glanced around, folding her arms across her chest, " So you want me to sleep in your mother's kimono?"

Sesshomaru frowned walking over to the closet again, pulling out a piece of cloth and tossing it at her, Kagome caught it and frowned, " Why is there so much... female... in you're room. You got a head concubine or something?"

Sesshomaru turned to her and crossed his arms, " Would that be an issue?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, " I don't care who you fuck."

Sesshomaru just turned his back to her, " My mother designed this room, she had it stocked with clothes for women her size because she was so sure I would mate someone just like her."

Kagome snorted, smiling, " Is that true?"

" This Sesshomaru doesn't lie."

Kagome laughed lightly, well at least someone in his family had a sense of humor. She was pulling off the red obi to her borrowed kimono when she glanced up just in time to see Sesshomaru pull of the top of his outfit. His chest seemed to be carved out of marvel, the delicious as out for the world to see, the V cut low and seductive. Frowning at the stir in her stomach, she turned away, wanting to still be mad at him. She let the white kimono slide off her shoulders, not feeling the eyes on her as she pulled the sleeping attire over her head. It was a silk black gown hanging loosely but snugly to her body by thin straps. It hugged all her curves stopping short on her thighs, leaving little to the imagination.

She raised a brow at the choice of clothing, she liked it, " You're mother got good taste."

Sesshomaru dressed in simple black sleeping hukamas, " She is very specific about what she wears."

Blue eyes glanced over to him, he still didn't put a top on and by his body language she figured he wasn't about to. " Interesting." she mumbled, finding herself again staring at his delicious chest. Blinking she turned away, looking to the bed, " Which side I get?"

Sesshomaru turned, she had her back towards him looking at his large futon, slowly he checked her out from behind. He had to admit, even if it was just to him, she had an amazing body, crossing his arms he walked over, standing by herself. " The left." he said, finally answering her question.

Kagome glanced over to him crossing her own arms, " Touch me and I'll kill you."

He just raised a brow, " Didn't you try and fail at that already."

Kagome frowned and rolled her eyes, " Just don't fucking touch me."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " Stick to your side and I'll stick to mine." he said, moving around the room, blowing out the candles.

Kagome slid under the covers of the fluffy blankets just as he blew out the last candle. She felt a weight on the bed as Sesshomaru eventually made his way to his side, also getting under the covers. They were silent, the air growing thick and awkward. Kagome sighed and turned on her side, she closed her eyes, trying to force sleep to come over her. She turned on to her back, drumming her hands on stomach, wondering for a moment how that kid mother was feeling. She hoped she was feeling better, she thought, she frowned, fluffing her pillow, now why would she think that. Hoping someone was feeling better, that wasn't like her. She snuggled a bit into the bed, and why did she heal that demon today, that was definitely not like her, she would normally let everyone die. She turned again onto her side, where was her anger she wondered for a moment.

A soft exhale came from the other side of bed, " Girl if you do not stop fidgeting I will cut off your arms and legs."

The comment actually made Kagome smile, she giggled ever so lightly, she knew she had a way with annoying people. Turning again on her back, she brought her hands up and behind her head, " Do you travel?"

Sesshomaru, who was already laying on his back, glanced over at the random question, " What?"

Kagome looked over, seeing amber eyes glowing in the dark, she pushed her powers through her eyes so she can see his face clearly, " I mean do you travel, like outside of your lands?"

Sesshomaru stared at her, able to watch the pale blue of her eyes turn to a dark fierce grey, the Grey Ghost was an accurate name he thought for a moment. He then turned back, staring at the ceiling of his room, " Yes. I've been all over these lands."

Kagome turned, staring at the ceiling as well, " Ever been across seas?"

" No, not that I recall."

Kagome smiled in the dark, remembering her home, " I was born here, but I grew up in the west. It's completely different from over here. In the west, everything is so full of life, people, human and demon, completely content with each other. There was always music, always dancing. Always impulsiveness, always happy. Living life to the fullest, never falling into a routine. Me and sensei traveled a lot, she never believed in staying in one place. She loved the excitement, the surprises, the different cultures. I was actually thinking about going back before I took the contract for your head."

Amber orbs glanced out the corner of his eyes, why was she telling him all this, " Why did you come back?"

A soft sigh escaped her lips, " I needed training with my powers. Mikos are not as abundant over there as they are here."

Sesshomaru relaxed a bit more in the bed, one hand going behind his head, " My mother is a worldly traveler, she's been over all the seas."

Kagome smiled at the thought, she's traveled all over as well, " I like her already." she glanced over to his side of the bed, " You talk about her often."

" I don't see her as much."

Kagome frowned in the dark, " You should make time." before she dies, she thought angrily, before they all die. And everything burned to the ground.

Sesshomaru blinked, the anger he felt coming from the girl was sudden, it made him glance over. Her gray eyes were narrowed, staring into the dark with a menacing look on her face. Her anger sizzled his skin like hot water, he reached over.

Kagome was letting the anger take over, the burning in her chest reminding her how she hated everyone. How she hated everything, how she wanted these lands to burn. A hand rested on her arm, a soft, cool calmness washed over her, settling the anger in her veins, it made her turn. She stared at the demon lord beside her, realizing it was his aura calming her down. Blinking slowly, she made a face, what the hell, that never happened before. She rolled over, removing the hand from her arm and cuddled into her pillow. " Good night." she mumbled, closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, " Hn." he muttered, resting his arm over his chest, the girl made him feel the oddest emotions.

* * *

Miroku was up early the next day walking the halls of the palace with a slight frown on his face. He mostly blames himself for not doing enough recon, he had no idea Ayumi was head over heels in love with Lord Sesshomaru. The rumors he asked her to spread were mediocre and unrealistic, he been up all morning correcting her mistake. She did play a part in his plans, the jealous maid will only make the couple more believable. And if he played his cards right, he can use the deer to help the couple pull off a great performance. From experience he knew jealously could be the best motivation.

He was turning a corner when he saw Kaede standing outside the infirmary, she wasn't alone though, she was talking to a woman. She was of average height for a woman about 5'7 with brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She wore pink eyeshadow and her long hair was up tight in a high ponytail.

She was currently donned in a black skin-tight jump suit with pink armor plates made of demon parts. There was a red sash around her waist and her Hiraikotsu strapped to her back with a wakizashi sword at her waist.

Miroku blinked, feeling his heart momentarily skip a beat, interesting, he thought. Miroku stood at a distance, watching them not even notice him. The woman was nodding, her ponytail swaying ever so gently, she touched her cheek, giggling to whatever the old priestess was saying.

It made him blink again, she was too cute, putting on his best smile, he walked over, needing to find out more about this mysterious girl. " Good morning Kaede, I hope you slept well."

Kaede turned and smiled, " I did thank you Miroku."

His eyes were already on the beauty standing next to her, " And who is your lovely friend."

Kaede just shook her head at the pervert, just like his father, " This is Sango, she is a yokai taijiya from a village not far from my own."

Miroku bent one knee, taking the hand of the demon slayer in his own, " Lovely Sango, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Sango raised a brow at the monk, then looked to Kaede, " Is he serious?" Kaede just shrugged a shoulder, Sango looked back to the man, " Are you serious, I don't even know you."

Mirkou stood, pulling Sango closer, " You can get to know me."

Sango frowned, a knee connecting with the groin of the pervert in front her, she watched him drop to the ground with a groan. She rolled her brown eyes, " Hentai."

Hampton laughed, standing at the end of the hall, witnessing the entire scene, the monk was quickly becoming one of his favorite people. He walked over to the trio as Miroku struggled to his feet, arms crossed his arms, still smiling at she monk leaned against his staff, " I found the ideal location for the spell."

Miroku straightened his back, " Well then, we should prepare, I'll go and wake the lord."

Hampton nodded, " Okay, we'll be in the gardens."

Miroku turned and headed down the hall, Hampton waited till he turned the corner before glancing over to Sango, " So. Bearing children huh." Kaede laughed as Sango face turned beet red.

Hampton grinned, looking to the old priestess, " How is the demon from the market?"

Keade shook his head, " Kagome's ability to heal is astonishing but he has yet to wake."

The tiger demon frowned, he will inform his lord of the man's condition, hopefully all is well inside of the man's mind.

* * *

Miroku was smiling as he came closer to the family wing of the palace, that girl, Sango, she was something else. Something he wanted to figure out, he was turning another corner when he seen Akito standing outside of a door. He walked over with a smile, " Good morning Akito san, all is well I hope."

Akito raised a brow at the monk, he reminded him alot of the mischief tiger demon, " I am fine."

Miroku just nodded, " I am glad to hear that, now if I can just..." he tried to step around the guard.

Akito blocked his way with his spear, " No one enters my lord's room while he is resting."

Miroku made a face, " I see you take your job very seriously. But I really need to get into that room."

Akito frowned, standing guard in front of the door, " No one enters."

" I understand your need to protect such a great demon but he is needed, immediately." he leaned closer to the fox demon, " There are...:" he paused, thinking of an excuse, " There are squirrels in the palace."

Akito frowned, " Squirrels?"

Miroku nodded, " Nasty little things there are, leaving foot prints and touching everything with there little paws." He crossed his arms, " From my understanding, Lord Sesshomaru is not a lover of the little beasts. You don't want an infestation do you?"

Blue eyes glanced down, Lord Sesshomaru did have a weird hatred for the small animals, perhaps it was best to wake him before there was an issue that would come back on him. Straightening up, he stared at the monk for a moment, " You tricked me with a noise down the hall, I went to investigate and you went into the room. You got 30 seconds after you enter before I'm bringing you down. Deal?"

Miroku grinned, he liked this guy, " Deal."

Akito nodded and stepped away from the door, Miroku took the que and slid the door to the Lord's room back quietly. Now normally, Lord Sesshomaru was the lightest of sleepers, the kind of person that would wake when a bag of flour spilled in the kitchen. But for some reason, he was in a rather content sleep at the moment. The sweetest of scents was drifting through his dreams, a sizzling lavender wavering around his nose, a warmth tingling his skin. He felt like he was home. Safe and secured, the warmth of his loved ones surrounding him, calming his beast and putting his mind at peace.

Kagome was lost deep in la la land. She was sitting on soft grass, long endless legs swayed in a cool pond, leaning back on her hands, looking up at the sky, dressed in a simple white kimono. Her hair was out wild, dancing with the soft wind, she brushed a lock out her face, kicking her legs gently, lightly splashing water. A deafening silence was not unwelcome, as she enjoyed the scenery around her For the first time in a long while, she felt at peace.

Colorful butterflies seemed to dance in calming motion, enjoying the blossoming wild flowers around the clean pond. The birds singing beautiful tunes, calmed her restless soul. Indeed she was at peace at the moment. On the other hand, she was also aware of a heat, and there was this scent. Something strong yet fresh, fierce and cool, like a thunderstorm with no lightening. The electricity exciting, the rain calming. It sizzled around her like steam, a mist of comfort. She liked it, can get use to it.

Miroku watched for moment as the two slept peacefully, wrapped around each other, Kagome was snuggled comfortably against the demon lord. Her head against his chest, her leg across his waist, he smiled, then clapped his hands loudly, " Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"

The sudden noise had both adults springing up in the bed, because her leg was already across his lap Kagome ended up straddling the demon lord's waist. Blue eyes blinked, trying to focus, her eyes adjusted and she found herself staring into amber orbs, Sesshomaru stared back. Icy blue locked with molten gold leaving each to lose themselves in the other. A spell weaved around the couple so that they were the only two individuals in the world. The noise faded unnoticed into the background before it disappeared altogether. The leaned closer, ready to close the small gap between them.

A sudden noise startled Kagome, making her jerk back, scrambling to the edge of the bed. Both heads turned, seeing a frowning fox demon slap Miroku to the ground with his spear, " My apologizes for the disturbance my lord, the monk tried to trick me."

Miroku stood, rubbing his now sore back, " No, I apology Akito san, I just wanted to inform the great lord of these lands that we are prepared for the spell."

Kagome blinked, shaking her head, trying to focus," What?"

Sesshomaru looked to his guard, " Remove the monk from my quarters."

Akito nodded, grabbing Miroku by his robe, hauling him backwards. Miroku just smiled as he pulled out of the room, " We will be waiting in the garden, don't take all morning you two."

Kagome rolled her eyes as Akito closed the door, " He's asking for an ass whooping."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, he was still not sure of what exactly transpired, he woke up to Kagome on top of him and then some sort of spell came over him where he was actually considering kissing the annoying female. He blinked, pushing covers off of him, it must be the early morning playing with his sleepy mind, " We need to prepare for the day."

Kagome stood watching him, her mind a bit fuzzy as well, she also remembers the lean in to taste a certain pair of lips, she frowned, crossing her arms, " Its too early for this shit." she mumbled.

* * *

Hampton was leaning against the tree with Kaede and Sango waiting for the others outside. Sango sighed, readjusting her large boomarang, Hampton glanced at her, " Are you any good with that thing?"

Sango raised a brow at the demon, " Would you like for me to throw it at you?"

Hampton grinned, " You are quite confident for a human, better yet a woman."

That comment made Sango frown, she stood straight and stepped forward, " How would you like to find out when I run my blade through your heart."

Hampton just smirked, he liked pushing people buttons, " Your cute, I encourage you to try."

Brown eyes narrowed, she stepped forward clutching her weapon, Kaede put her hand up at the angry woman, " Wait..." brown eyes looking over to the door.

The others followed suit, seeing Miroku and Akito walking out the palace, Kaede glanced behind the two, " Where is Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome?"

Miroku was all smiles, " They are getting ready as we speak."

Hampton raised a brow at the look on the monk's face, " What happened?"

His smile grew in size, " Oh nothing." he sung.

Hampton crossed his arms, " Something definitely happened."

Akito just shook his head, " Something is not right with the monk's head."

Sango nodded, " I definitely agree."

Miroku turned to the slayer, " I assure you beautiful maiden, the only thing that is wrong with me is my oversized heart for love."

Sango rolled her eyes, making Hampton snicker, Akito just shook his head and turned feeling the swell of his lord's aura coming this way. He raised a slender brow, something angry was behind him.

Sesshomaru stepped into the garden in all his glory, his kimono freshly pressed, the red and white cherry blossom flower crest, showing that he was of royal birth. His white sashinuki hakama were as usual, gathered at the ankles to allows him to comfortably wear his black boots without tripping. On his right shoulder was his mokomoko-sama, the fur and tail of his true form. And his armor freshly polished, covering his entire midsection, extending over his left shoulder. Under his sash was two swords, Tokijin and Tenseiga. His long hair flowing down his back like a river.

There was gasps within the group as they got a look at Kagome. She was dressed in the traditional Lady of the west kimono. The many layered attire draped lovely over her body. The white inner layer of silk wrapped tightly around her curvy form. The outer wrap a brilliant midnight blue, the crescent moon on her back. White twinkling stars dotted her shoulders. Slits in her bell like sleeves showing creamy tanned skin, her white sash as long as her kimono. The image of Sesshomaru in his demon form, howling on the bottom of her kimono, his head reaching her waist. Black slippers on her feet.

Her hair was pulled up into two separate buns, but were close enough together to look like one. She wore a headband of diamonds and jewels just over her bangs that were brushed down to frame her face. Not having any markings of her own, the helpers used a pale blue liner for her eyes and a soft balmy peach lipstick for her lips.

Miroku eyes finally traveled back up to her face, " You look lovely."

Kagome frowned and crossed her arms, " I look like a china doll."

" A lovely china doll."

Kagome steamed, she hated glamour kimonos, launching herself at the monk. She tackled him to the ground and rolled on the floor. Kagome landed on top, pinning Miroku hands with her knees trying to choke the life out of the poor man. Miroku thrashing about trying to break free. Sesshomaru was far too tempted to roll his eyes at the scene. Walking over to the ridiculous pair, he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and easily scooped her up, " Stop it girl before you get dirty."

Kagome kicked for a moment, wanting to finish strangling the monk. Then just rolled her eyes realizing he wasn't going to put her down until she stopped being childish. She frowned, crossing her arms, still a foot off the ground, " I don't like layered kimonos."

Hampton laughed, " This is too funny."

Blue eyes looked in green eyes, " Shut up."

Miroku stood, rubbing his neck, his throat sore, " Why am I getting hit so many times today."

Sesshomaru set her down, " If you are going to pretend to be my intended you will dress the part."

Kaede nodded, " Lord Sesshomaru makes perfect sense, it is to be part of the performance."

Angrily Kagome launched forward at the traitor, expecting the move Sesshomaru stopped her mid leap, wrapping an arm around her waist. " Calm yourself."

Kagome just glared at the woman, " This is all your fault traitor, once I get my hands on you, your dead."

Angrily Sango stepped in front of one of her favorite elders, " Over my dead body."

Kagome raised a brow at the other female she's just realizing was there, " Who the fuck are you?"

Sango frowned, stepping closer to the female with the bad attitude, unafraid, " I am Sango, yokai taijiya of the exterminator village."

Kagome raised a brow with a smirk, " Thought all yall was dead."

Sango stepped closer, standing straight to match the female's height, a few inches from Kagome's face. She didn't like the girl in front of her, " Kaede is a good friend of mines and I won't let you hurt her."

Kagome laughed, looking to Sesshomaru, " This bitch don't know me." Her fist suddenly rearing back.

Miroku stood, completely stunned, as Sango hit the ground, with the sudden jab to the face. Kagome just frowned, " Mind your own business."

Sango stood, eye already blackening from the surprise hit, with a scream she launched at the female. Kaede was the one to stop her, touching her shoulder, " Sango please, there are more important matters at hand."

She frowned, angrily pointing a finger at the woman, " How could you want to protect someone like that!"

" She was not always this way."

Kagome snorted, " Yes I was."

Hampton couldn't help the snicker, he covered his mouth to stop from all out laughing, he liked Kagome before when she was sweet and lovable, but this bad ass Kagome was even more entertaining.

Miroku shook his head, " Perhaps we should start the spell."

Hampton glanced up, " Right, I found a great location." he turned to his lord, " Remember that hiding place we found cut inside the mountain when we were kids? I figured that would be a good spot to do the spell without a worry of an energy backlash."

Sesshomaru nodded, he remembered the place well, they had dozens of hiding places when there were kids, " We leave now." he turned to Kagome reaching out his hand, " Come."

She rolled her blue eyes before stepping forward, resting her hand in his, he pulled her close before they were surrounded in his orb, shooting into the sky. Akito leaped into action, following his lord into the sky.

Hampton smiled turning to the old priestess, " Priestess Kaede, if I was to carry you, do you promise not to purify me?"

The old woman laughed, " You are such a charmer General." He winked a handsome eye, scooping the woman up bridal style and leaping into the sky.

Sango turned, " Kirara!" The fire cat appeared from the tree she resting in and transformed to her bigger self, climbing on board, she glanced over her shoulder to the monk. " Get on."

Miroku happily obliged, wrapping his arms around the slender waist of the woman. She paused for a moment, surprised at the warmth pooling in her stomach, before she shook her head, taking off into the sky.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome was the first to reach the location, landing with a soft thud, Kagome looked around, they were in the forest by the base of a mountain. Crossing her arms she stepped forward, " Where are we?"

Sesshomaru glanced around, remembering when he and his friend came across this area, they would randomly pick a direction and just explore. He walked over to the mountain and knocked on the hard rock. Kagome turned, she was checking out the local scenery when she felt the shimmer of a barrier. Blinking she saw an entrance appear, Sesshomaru glanced behind him, " Come."

She rolled her eyes at being commanded but stepped forward none the less, walking through the barrier, Kagome glanced around, it was warmer than expected in the cave. It was a large field, the grass soft and springy. There was torches that lit immediately as they entered the cave and a pile of furs in a few corners of the cave.

Kagome smirked, crossing her arms, " Bet you use to bring your girlfriend's here for quickies."

Sesshomaru looked at her, then raised a brow, " There is nothing quick about this Sesshomaru."

Kagome laughed, rolling her eyes, did he really just make a sex pun. She turned as another person entered the cave, she smirked at Akito, " There you are, I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Akito looked at the female, " Why is that?"

Kagome just smiled, " Well, I like your face better than dog breath over here."

Amber eyes narrowed at the insult, " Do not make me say it."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, frowning, he better not, " I'm hungry."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, " It will have to wait until we're done."

Hampton and Kaede was the next ones to enter the cave, Hampton smiled wide as he looked around, " Ah, such fond memories." he glanced to his best friend, " Remember those twins we brought back here."

Kagome laughed, " Ha, I knew it."

Sesshomaru frowned at his best friend, who immediately shut his mouth, Kaede was busying herself by setting up the spell in the middle of the cave. Miroku and Sango was the last to enter the cave, purple took in the scene and grinned, " Okay, let us begin."

The old priestess had used incense ashes to mark a large 6 pointed star in the grass. Taking out candles from her carry on she placed one and each point of the star she made. Lighting them she stood back with a nodded, " Okay, so Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome sit in the star and mediate while releasing your auras. I will then chant the spell and then you bite her and that should seal the bind."

Sesshomaru nodded, taking a seat on the grass, sitting Indian style, everyone backed away as Kagome copied the action sitting in front of him. Kaede cleared her throat, " Um, actually Kagome you have to be closer."

She frowned, " How much closer?"

Kaede rubbed the back of her neck for a moment, " Well, you have to be touching."

Miroku smiled, seeing what needed to be done, " So you have to sit on his lap."

Pale eyes went wide, " What! Why?!"

Kaede shrugged, " It is the only way to insure only Lord Sesshomaru's aura is used in the spell, you wouldn't want another having control over you, would you?"

Kagome gave a frustrated sound, crossing her arms for a moment, of course she didn't want anyone else telling her what to do on top of the stick up his ass lord telling her what to do. " Fine." she growled, standing.

Moving over to the lord who still sat on the ground, she pulled off her obi. He blinked, " What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes, " Well I can't sit down comfortably with all these damn clothes on." She answered taking over the first layer of clothing, dropping them to the grass. Standing in just the inner white silk, she hiked up the kimono and straddled the lord's waist.

He raised a brow at the assertiveness, okay so she wasn't a shy one. She placed his hands on his shoulders and looked over to Kaede, " Okay, now what?"

" Mediate and release your aura."

She nodded, shifting a bit to get comfortable, making Sesshomaru hands grab her waist to stop from tilting over. She ignored the heat in her stomach, taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. Relaxing her shoulders she imagined one of her favorite places.

A simple clearing in the dark with loud music and a full moon. She loved dancing, she loved music. She lost herself to her fantasy, Kagome was relaxing, having a good time dancing by herself. Her eyes were half closed, just enjoying herself and the feel of the music. The more she relaxed the more of her aura she released.

Feeling Kagome's aura spread across the cave Sesshomaru let his own loose. Everyone took another step back feeling the power of the two sitting on the grass. Miroku, an expert with auras was able to the the green and pink of the two powerful auras expanding around them. Kaede began the chanting, the walls of the cave were being coated with the power from the two. It sent tingles up their arms, making hair stand stiff on end.

Kagome was having trouble breathing, a heat so intense was surrounding her, creating a fiery friction that sizzled and sparked in the air around them until they were living inside their own fire. Heat was building, she felt her muscles coil tightly then release. She couldn't take much more. The feeling was so strong. So concentrated. Almost painful.

The others saw the change as well, something was happening between the two, Kagome had her arms wrapped around Sesshomaru's neck, her head leaning forward almost gasping for breath. Sesshomaru hands no longer touched her waist, but wrapped around her back, his forehead against her shoulder, soft pants barely being heard. Heat in the cave reached higher levels, making the others again take a step back, it was as if they were standing in a lit flame. Kaede nodded, " Now! Bite her now!"

A hand reached up, grabbing the back of Kagome's neck, exposing more for him, fangs lengthened and he bit down, hard, passionate. Kagome gasped feeling skin break, the heat around them exploded in a bright light. The others had to turn away for a moment, Akito was the first to turn back, he blinked his blue eyes. He and Hampton was the first to walk over, Sesshomaru and Kagome laid on the grass, out cold, Kagome laying on the great lord's chest.

The fox demon frowned, " What happened, did something go wrong?"

Hampton reached forward, to see if he can wake his friend, he quickly jerked his hand back as a pink barrier flashed around the unconscious couple. He waved his hand to help cool the burning in his fingers, " I suppose we will have to wait to find out."

* * *

tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

here's another chapter, working on more.

* * *

When he had bit her, his youki probed Kagome's aura, oddly enough it allowed him access, pulling him into a drift of her power. He blinked when he felt a heat, opening his eyes. Glancing around he realized he was in the middle of a burning village. He looked down to his hands, they were transparent blue, as if he was a ghost or spirit.

Turning in a circle, he saw human soldiers yelling, torching huts. Some where running wild in the streets, killing men that tried to protect there homes. Some were throwing elders into the dirt, stabbing them with swords. Some were collecting children into wagons, chaining the barely adolescents together with cuffs. And others were defiling the women as they stole there child away from them. He blinked his amber eyes, where was he?

He walked through the village, watching the mayhem, astonished at what he was witnessing. A woman phased through him, falling to the ground, screaming as a soldier, chopped at her legs. He shook his head, this was disturbing, turning again, his eyes narrowed, seeing something in the distance. Walking towards the edge of the village he saw a small girl standing just inside the tree line, staring at the downfall of the village. He raised a brow, the pale blue eyes of the child looking so familiar, Kagome? He wondered for a second was this her memories, was he in her dreams? He stared at the small girl for a moment, her face was dead of all emotion, she wasn't even blinking as she watched her village go up in smoke.

He followed her eye sight, seeing what she was staring so intensely at, a hut just on the edge of the village. A young man laid dead before the hut door, holding a gardening tool he must have been using as a weapon to protect his family. An elder laid in pieces by the hut's door. A child hung by a stake, a pale blue blanket made into a makeshift noose. And a woman, screaming bloody murder, trying to reach the dead baby as a soldier mounted her from behind, while stabbing her in the back with his sword. He felt a pain touch his heart, was that her family? She witnessed her entire family being tortured and slaughtered.

He turned again, stepping closer to the unblinking child, when he realized there was a shadow, far too large to be her own standing behind her. He watched as a clawed hand reached forward, touching the shoulder of the child. Almost as if commanded, Kagome stepped back, into the the darkness of the forest.

He watched for a moment, almost wanting to follow the small girl when he heard a soft whisper, _**help.**_ He turned, trying to find the voice that echoed in his head, _**please help me.**_ He turned to the other side of the village, sure the voice was coming from that direction. Using his speed, he took off through the forest.

Quickly he realized where his feet was bringing him. The Goshinboku. He stopped at the tree, glancing around, he wasn't even aware he was so close to his brother's forest. _**Please, help.**_ He turned in a circle, looking for the voice that was calling out to him. He did not see anything but the god tree and an old well. " Where are you?" he called out.

 _ **The well.**_

He walked over to the bone eaters well, he remembered it was the only source of fresh water for Kaede entire village, but he was sure it was dried up now. Stopping at the edge he took a look inside. Dark blue eyes stared up at him, he wasn't sure if he was surprised or a bit creeped out that someone was actually down there.

" Who are you?" he asked.

Blue eyes stared at him, " I have been trapped in this well for 17 years now. I am the good that calls out to Kagome. The humming that helps her sleep. I am the other half of her soul. I am Midoriko."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, he guessed Kaede theory was accurate after all, " I will lower the rope and pull you out."

He could not tell if she nodded or not in the dark well, but none the less, he lowered the bucket that was used to gather water deep into the well. He waited until he felt a tug on the line before winding the robe back up. It took a minute or two to get the woman high enough to grab the edge of the well. He didn't help her out, instead he took a step back just in case the woman was more insidious than she led to believe. He watched her struggle for a moment, with one last effort she pulled herself out and let herself hit the grass, " Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She huffed, trying to catch her breath. Her chest puffing up and down with exhaustion.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman for a moment, she wore the garbs of a miko and the armor of a samurai, her long black hair hung down her back, there was a strange sort of cross marking in the middle of her forehead. He raised a brow, " How do you know my name?"

Midoriko sat up, smiling, " I am the part of Kagome she has forgotten, in quiet moments I reach out to her. I feel what she feels and believe me when I say she feels something strong for you."

Sesshomaru frowned, yeah a strong hatred, he crossed his arms, " Where am I?"

The priestess warrior stood, " This is Kagome's center, her core being."

" How did I get here?"

The woman shrugged, " The binding spell I suppose, it must have strengthened the already powerful connection between you two."

He raised a brow at the comment, " There is no strong connection between us."

Midoriko just grinned, " Right."

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes, " How do I get out of here?"

" The same way you came in." she answered, " Through her core, its this way."

Sesshomaru watched the woman began walking away, " Where are you going?"

She glanced behind her shoulder, " It just so happens I know where her core is."

Sesshomaru followed her, a few steps behind, the woman gave him a weird vibe, not a bad one but an odd one. He didn't feel like she was trying to deceive him but he got a sense that she wasn't all there. Maybe because Kagome mind was broken, all of there minds were broken? He wasn't sure but he wanted to keep an eye on the woman. She had an edge about her walk that had him concerned, it was a sort of twitch, an angry tick. It made him frown, " What happened to the jewel after it was burned with the last priestess?"

Midoriko didn't glance back, " In my final battle on earth I was ambushed by many yokai. The battle lasted for seven days and nights and eventually Magatsuhi." she waved her hands in the air, " The demon of a demon's captured me in his jaws."

Midoriko suddenly turned to Sesshomaru, making him stop in his tracks, there was a wildness in her eyes as she spoke, " In one final attempt to defeat that yokai, I pulled his soul into my body, fusing it with my own soul, and then expelled them both simultaneously."

She grinned, Sesshomaru raised a brow at the crazed look on her face, " You see that's why demons never liked me. Yeah sure I was miko, yeah sure I was strong, there are thousands of mikos that are just the same. But me..."

She stepped closer, glancing around like she was about to tell a sercet, " I can purify a demon's soul without killing the demon host, rendering the demon absolutely powerless."

She suddenly laughed, " Imagine that! Turning a demon into a human." she suddenly pivoted, stepping into the tree line, walking deeper into the forest, " That's why they hated me so much, that's why the ambushed me that night. Because I can take away what makes them special, make them just like everybody else."

She shook her head, there seemed to be an anger in her voice, " I thought me and Magatsuhi died that night but it seems our souls combined to give birth to the Shikon no Tama. Me and him remained imprisoned within the Jewel and continued to battle ever since."

She grinned, shrugging her shoulders, " That was until Kagome. I have no idea why the jewel came back inside the girl, it never happened before. But for whatever reason, when she was born our limations were released. We had so much more control over the host body then any demon or human that tried to absorb or use us before."

She suddenly paused, dropping to a crouch behind a tree, Sesshomaru just watched the woman, mind made up, she was definitely crazy, blue eyes turned to him, " Our souls are not one, there is far too much turmoil for us to merge together." she whispered, signalling him closer. He stepped closer to her, bending at the knee, " For 17 years, Magatsuhi has been controlling Kagome with an iron fist, but that was until she met you." she whispered, " Look."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the woman, then took a peek around the tree they were crouching behind. A small Kagome stood, like a statue in the middle of a clearing, eyes deep in thought and concentration staring at the bottom of a cool pond. A shadow crept up slowly behind the young child, Sesshomaru watched again as a clawed hand touched her shoulder. Pale blue eyes glanced to the shadow before taking its hand, following it into the forest. Sesshomaru frowned, it looked like the demon still had full control to him.

Midoriko jumped up, almost knocking Sesshomaru over, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into the clearing. He was forced to follow at the miko's insistence, she basically dragged him over to the clear pond Kagome was just staring into.

Letting him go, Midoriko dropped to her knees and plunged her head into the water, after a moment she came back up gasping for breath, " See!"

Sesshomaru just stared at her, the woman was absolutely insane, she shook her head at the face he was making, " No, look, I'm not crazy." pulling on his pants leg to make him sit.

He lowered slowly to a crouch, looking into the water, " What am I looking at?"

She pointed a finger, " There, in the center, right at the bottom."

Amber eyes narrowed, trying to zoom in on what she was pointing at, he frowned, focusing just a bit more, at first he thought it was a weed but it wasn't swaying with the water. Midoriko grinned, knowing he seen it, " Its the sprout of love."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, standing, he shook his head, that had nothing to do with him. Midoriko stood, smiling, " And with this start we will save her soul."

Sesshomaru turned to the crazed miko before him, " What has any of this have to do with me?"

Midoriko just smiled, men, never one to express there feelings, " It is not full or realized yet but there is something strong between the two of you."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, " A strong dislike."

Midoriko laughed, then turned and began walking away, " I lied, I just wanted to show you the pond, your exit is all in your head, leap into air and wish to return to your body."

Sesshomaru watched her head towards the forest, " And what will you do?"

She didn't glance behind her, " Continue to help Kagome find the right path." she answered, stepping into the tree line, disappearing into the forest.

Sesshomaru watched for a moment longer, before doing as instructed, leaping into the air, wishing to return to his body.

It felt like hours passed and Sesshomaru found himself stirring from sleep due to a soft weight on top of him. Consciousness slowly regaining he realized he was laying on grass. Amber eyes slowly opening, he blinked a few times, clearing his vision. He was still in the cave was he first thought, then came the thought of the warm body against him. Glancing down, he saw ebony locks cascading over his chest. She fit so well against them, her soft body stretch out over his made his blood boil. Ignoring that thought, he reached down and softly shook her shoulder.

A steady shaking woke Kagome, she groaned, she wanted more sleep. She didn't want to move, the strong beating heart under her ear and the warmth that surrounded her lulling her back to sleep. It's been so long that she felt so secure, so warm and she didn't want to give it up just yet. But the shaking continued, slowly lids fluttered before blue eyes opened. She sat up slowly, " What's going on?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes cutely.

" Well its seems the two sleepy beauties have awoken."

Kagome glanced over seeing the monk, then she glanced down seeing she was again on top of Lord Sesshomaru, she shook her head, " Why does this keep happening." rolling off of the lord, she stood, stretching her arms over her head.

Sesshomaru stood as well, shaking leaves off his hair, Hampton was the first to approach the demon lord, " How do you feel?"

Amber eyes glanced over, " What happened?"

Akito held tight to his spear, " Well priestess Kaede performed the spell like instructed and the two of you passed out."

Sango crossed her arms, " Did it work?"

Sesshomaru turned, testing it out, " Kagome come here."

Kagome was nonchalantly fixing her headband as she walked over to him, " What?" she then blinked at all the staring faces, " What."

Miroku stepped forward, " Kagome can I see your neck for a moment?"

She made a face, " What for?" she asked, picking up the outer layer to her kimono and putting it on.

Miroku waited till she was down readjusting her obi around her small waist before reaching out a hand. Reflexes were quick, grabbing the hand that touched her shoulder, spinning and pinning the monk to the ground in a painful position. Everyone saw the now exposed neck of the assassin, the bite wound was now healed and was replaced with the deep purplish shape of a crescent moon with a star in the center.

Hampton crossed his arms, " Guess it worked."

Sesshomaru turned for the entrance of the cave, now that the deed was done, he was ready to eat, the whole ordeal took a toll on him, " Kagome, we're leaving."

She stood with a roll of her eyes, " Good, I'm hungry." she mumbled, following the demon lord out of the cave.

Hampton watched the couple for a moment as Miroku pulled himself off the ground, he smiled softly at the subtle change not many would have picked up in his best friend, " He's calling her by name." he mumbled.

Kaede made a face at the softly uttered comment, " Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Miroku grinned, rubbing his shoulder, " Definitely a good thing."

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped his orb just outside the demon village that led to his palace. Kagome looked around as the light faded, seeing they were in just in the tree line of his home, " What are we doing here? I'm hungry."

Sesshomaru simply stared at her for a moment, all the people in these lands and he had to pretend this loud mouth was his intended. " We are going to walk through the village together to show all that you are my intended."

Kagome frowned, " You have women flocking around you all the time, how will they know I'm your intended?"

Sesshomaru turned away from her, just to take a moment to breathe and calm his soul, the girl was so annoying, " You will hold my hand."

Kagome raised a brow, " That's it?"

He glanced at her, " This Sesshomaru does not liked to be touched. Holding my hand will show all that you are my intended."

Kagome rolled her eyes, she didn't see how holding his hand proved anything, she held his hand all the time, " Whatever."

He held out his hand, automatically Kagome grabbed it, use to the gesture by now. She looked down, the warmth around her hand catching her attention. His hand was so much bigger than hers, and warm, and smooth. Sesshomaru looked down, wondering what she was staring at. Her hand was soft, delicate, almost fragile. You wouldn't believe that such beautiful hands belonged to that of an assassin. He turned, pulling her along, " Let's go."

Kagome just rolled her eyes, " Mr. Bossy." she mumbled, following him down the path.

Kagome walked hand and hand with the demon lord towards the village, it was much like a human village. The huts were bigger, and the food was... different. But there was kids playing like humans kids, women washing clothes, men working, people just standing around talking. As they walked through the village to get to the palace, Kagome heard the muttering and whispering between the villagers. She followed close beside the lord, feeling the eyes on her, curiosity in some auras, distaste in many others. Mentally she frowned, it wasn't working, they weren't believable.

Stepping closer to the lord, she wrapped an arm around the one holding her hand, making him look down at the sudden closeness. She smiled up at him, " Their not buying it, play along." she whispered through her teeth.

She then turned, letting him go, stopping at a booth that the was full of fabrics and knick knacks demons bought for day to day uses. Pale eyes fell on a pair of decorative fans, she picked them up, spreading them, the design of flames on the white cloth intrigued her, " Pretty."

" Ah I see you have great taste young one." The booth keeper smiled, an older gentleman with a withered face and gray hair but kind black eyes, " Those very fans was said to belong to a goddess."

Kagome grinned, " Really? Which one?"

" It is unknown, but it is said that with one wave of those fans she can make the most powerful winds."

Blue eye sparkled, " How much!"

The old man smiled, " Well since you are such a lovely young lady, I say ten silver pieces. Each."

Smiling she turned to Sesshomaru, speaking loudly, " My love, aren't these fans just precious. Can you purchase them for your intended?" Pleading eyes begged as she pouted her bottom lip.

Sesshomaru raised a brow, actually surprised at the performance the girl was pulling off, she actually seemed liked she enjoyed the idea of being his intended. He walked over to her, pulling a pouch of coins out his sashinuki hakama, " Anything for my future mate."

Kagome grinned, was he actually participating in this act, villagers around them watched as Sesshomaru stepped closer. His hand wrapping around Kagome's small waist, pulling her closer to press against his body, he leaned forward, whispering in her ear, " Anything you are good at I will always surpass."

Kagome couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips, loving a challenge, she wrapped her arms around his neck, " Then let the games began." she whispered back into his ear.

The smirk was small, quick, but there as he stepped away and flicked the old man a gold piece, " Keep the change."

Kagome stuck her new fans into her obi, linking her arm with the demon lord as they continued walking through the village, all eyes now glued to the couple.

It wasn't long before they reached the palace, climbed the mountain of stairs. Guards lining the stairs, bowed their heads in respect, Kagome politely dipped her head back. They walked through the palace arm in arm, ignoring all the stares and glares from servants and soldiers. Heading towards the dinning room, Kagome was happy to sit down, ready to eat, she was starving, she haven't eaten all morning.

Blue eyes turned as she head the dinning hall doors open once again, Hampton, Kaede, Miroku, Sango and Akito stepped in the room. Akito took his post by the door as usual as the others walked over. Miroku grinned at the couple, " You guys are fast."

Hampton smiled, " We just walked through the village and it is a buzz with the sighting of you taking a walk with your intended."

Sesshomaru just raised a brow, " That is the plan is it not?"

The tiger crossed his arms, a smirk on his face, he knew his best friend well, he will talk to him later without the others around, " I'm going to see to the men."

Miroku grinned as well, " I well assist you, telling more about the intended will make the relationship more believable."

Kaede looked to the lord, " I wanted to inform you that I will be in the library, just to make sure there are no side effects to the binding spell."

He nodded, she smiled at him before turning, Sango, like her own personal body guard, following her out the room. Kagome rolled her eyes at the woman, she was still angry at her, upset at her betrayal, but right now she was too hungry to care. Finally, brunch was served she thought as servants came out, placing food on the table.

She suddenly looked down to the table. It looked like soggy noodles and dry rice. " What is this?"

One servant smiled, " Soba, my lady."

Kagome frowned, pushing the bowl away, " I'll pass. Got anything else." She looked over to the servant placing another plate on the table which consist of rice balls and some hard looking oatmeal. She shook her head, " I don't even want to try that. You got any fruit or something?"

Someone tried to hand her a banana, she shook her head, she was too hungry for this, she thought, standing. Sesshomaru watched her head towards the kitchen, " Where are you going?"

" To get me some real food." she answered. Crossing the dinning room, she swung back the kitchen door, stepping inside. The kitchen was large, pots, pans and workers all over the place, she took a moment, relishing in the noises, it reminded her of the west. She was always in the kitchen with her favorite role model, watching the woman cook something delicious to eat. Her teacher was like a mother to her.

As soon as Kagome stepped through the swinging doors, it seemed like ice froze everyone brains, gasps was heard as everyone just stared. She just smiled, " Where's the head cook?"

A young man stepped forward, dressing in a simple black hakama, with a white kimono top, the mark of the moon on his shoulder and back. He was tall. 6'2, 6'3 maybe. His light green hair long in a high ponytail the tips blond. His eyes a sexy caramel color, too chocolaty to be hazel, too hazel to be brown. His build was nice, lean, not too brawly, but not too skinny. Perfect for his height. He was wearing a white apron and was holding a bowl of batter in his hand. " That would be me Milady, I am Jay, taking over for my mother until she gets well."

Kagome nodded with a smile, " Mind if I talk to you for a moment Jay." she aked, pulling him to the side.

He set down the bowl he was holding, bowing his head, " How can I help the intended to my lord."

Kagome smiled at the loyalty in the demon, " Your food is delicious, but I am not from around here and I miss the food from my home. Do you mind every once in awhile that I just take over your kitchen and make myself something familar?"

Jay nodded, " Of course my lady, anything you wish. But can I ask that you write down any home recipes for me in great detail, so I can perpare your future meals with the upmost perfection?"

Kagome grinned, " Of course. Now clear the kitchen."

Jay turn and waved a hand, " Everybody out!"

Other workers stared for a moment, then simply shrugged, not going to agree with some free time off. Happily stopping what they were doing and leaving the room, Sesshomaru was walking into the kitchen just as everyone was leaving, a brow raised as the servants bowed and left. He wanted to make sure the woman hasn't killed any of his cooks.

Stepping into the kitchen, he saw his head cook bow to him in respect and also leave the room. Kagome had again taken off the outter layer of her kimono and had the white sleeves of the inner layer tied up to her shoulders so they weren't in the way, a black apron covering her front.

He crossed his arms, " What do you think your doing?"

Kagome grinned as she opened the fridge, " I was wondering when you were going to come in here."

Sesshomaru watched her take many ingredients out of the fridge and set them on a counter. " As I said, you're not leaving my sight woman."

Kagome rolled blue eyes, " Then sit down, I'm going to be here for a while."

With a slight frown at being demanded, Sesshomaru decided just to sit, sliding on a booth in front of the island in the middle of the kitchen.

She smiled as she glanced up to him, " I was born here but I never really liked the food."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Then how did you survive?"

A smiled curved across her lips, " If I remember correctly." She smiled, tapping a finger on her chin for a moment, " My dad would threatened to not look under my bed for monsters if I didn't eat all my dinner."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " And that worked?" watching her move around the big kitchen, taking out everything she would need.

She smiled again, a light touching her eyes, slicing broccoli on the chopping board, " At that time I was seven, so it worked like a charm."

She cracked eggs in a bowl, " I always thought I saw shadows following me."

His lips pulled down in a slight frown, remembering the shadow he seen in her core touching her shoulder. " Did anyone else see the shadows?"

Kagome mixed batter in a bowl, " Of course not, my mother would say it was all in my head, so I just stopped talking about it."

A finger tapped on the wooden island, " Did the shadows talk?"

Kagome laughed, turning towards the frying pan, " All the damn time but I learned to ignore it. Anyways, I was saying I didn't like the food here, but once I got the west, there's style is so different. I loved it."

He looked at her, seeing the playfulness in her beautiful eyes, " What are you making?"

She laughed, " Smells good doesn't it."

" No."

The soft mellow sound floating through the kitchen, her delicious laughter contagious making Sesshomaru smirk at her, relaxing gradually in her presence. He watched her flip something on the stove before glancing over her shoulder, " You'll like it." She said, sliding a plate in front of him, " Eat."

Sesshomaru raised a brow before looking to his plate. So this was the delicious smell he had a whiff of. It was a broccoli, bacon and cheddar cheese omelet. He glanced up again to see she made herself a plate, sliding into the stool across from him. She rolled her eyes at his staring, " You sat there and watched me make the damn food, it's not poison."

He frowned at the accusation, " I didn't say it was."

She just smirked, " Then eat it."

He glared at her for a moment, then picked up a fork, carefully he tore a chunk off the fluffy omelet and slowly brought it to his mouth. Amber eyes glanced down slowly, the burst of flavor in his mouth was unexpected. Kagome grinned, watching him take another fork full, " You like it don't you."

He glanced up at her, " It is not... horrible."

She laughed, shaking her head, " Yeah sure." she mumbled, digging into the rest of her food. Time passed peacefully between the two as they ate their food quietly. Kagome was the one to stand and clear the island when they were done, she leaned against the counter, drinking a cup of orange juice.

Sesshomaru stood after drinking his own juice, " Come."

She turned, grabbing the outer layer of her kimono, " Wait." she pulled down her sleeves to the inner layer, and slid the top layer back over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru watched her fumble with the challenging knot, she frowned softly, brows furrowing slightly, " Stupid shit." she mumbled, she always had a hard time with this one knot, but she was almost done.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru stepped over to her, his hands reaching forward and undoing the white sash.

Kagome stepped back, " Hey, I almost had it."

Sesshomaru just pulled her forward by the sash still wrapped around her, " You were doing it wrong."

Her hands touched her his shoulders as he pulled her closer, pressing her against his body as he looped the long sash again around her small waist. She stood, just a few inches from his hard chest as his larger hands corrected her knot. Finished, his hands laid gently on her waist for a moment, amber eyes glanced up to pale blue. As their gaze locked, Sesshomaru felt a stir, _**its the sprout of love,**_ he ignored that thought, knowing Midoriko was insane. Stepping away, he turned, " Come."

Kagome watched him for a moment, an odd feeling crossing her tummy, there was something there, something making her... not hate him, like she should be. She frowned at that thought, hurrying to follow him out the door.

* * *

Walking down the hall, Kagome was following Sesshomaru to gods know where with Akito on their tail when Miroku exited out the library. Mostly likely he was conversing with Kaede or more likely harassing Sango, but when he saw the power couple he smiled, " Lord Sesshomaru I was just on my way to find you."

Stepping forward, he bowed his head deeply in respect, " I do believe we have just 5 days before the other lords arrive, I think it is time we practice your back story." He glanced up, " The other lords will definitely ask how did you two meet."

Sesshomaru stared at him for moment, the monk made sense, Kaede was right about his skills, he nodded, " Very well, in my study."

Kagome frowned, " Can we go outside for once."

Sesshomaru turned to her, " So you can try to escape and kill me again."

She rolled her eyes, " No, damn, your study is just so stuffy. It drowns me with your aura."

He raised a brow at the comment, he wasn't aware even the aura he tagged to a room effected her, " Trees have ears, this needs to be done privately."

Kagome crossed her arms, " And your study is the most secure place in this entire palace?"

Sesshomaru stared at the girl, she made everything difficult, " Yes, now let's go."

Again she rolled her eyes, " I want to go outside."

" It doesn't matter what you want." came his quick reply.

That made her angry, " I want to go outside!" she yelled, stomping her foot like a child.

Sesshomaru frowned, " Kagome..."

Blue eyes went wide at his tone, shit he was going to say it, she thought taking a step back. Miroku intercepted by stepping forward, " My Lord if I may, I passed a lovely spot in your beautiful gardens earlier today. It would be the perfect spot for this conversation. I'm sure Kagome can erect a barrier to keep this discussion private."

Amber eyes glanced to the monk, then back to Kagome, he had to admit, he was a good mediator, " Fine." he finally answered, turning, heading for a door that led outside.

Kagome grinned at getting her way, running to catch up with the fast paced walker, Miroku chuckled softly at the couple. They were too cute together, Akito, the observer throughout the entire scenero just blinked. Blue eyes glanced over to the monk as they headed down the hall, " Are you trying to play match maker?"

Miroku glanced over to the demon fox, " Why do you say that?"

The fox frowned for a moment, " I think he likes her."

Miroku saw the look on his face and raised a brow, " Is that a bad thing?"

" She tried to kill him, it is hard to trust her."

The monk nodded, " Your are right to be cautious, but believe people can change in miraculous ways. They just need the right push from the right person."

Akito glanced to the man beside as they made there way outside, he supposed the monk made a point but he was still iffy about this proposal, it gave the girl complete access to his lord for another attempt on his life.

Stepping into the sunshine Kagome smiled up at the sun, she loved being outside, Sesshomaru took the lead into the garden, everyone following behind him. It was minutes later when he stopped at the base of a large oak tree. He turned to Kagome, " Erect a barrier."

" Erect a barrier." she mimicked under her breath, before glancing around, it was easier to make a barrier if she had something to channel the power out of. Usually she used her scythes but it was not like she was getting those back until soon. Spotting a stick on the ground, she picked it up giving it a look over. Breaking off a couple of smaller branches, she spun the stick between her fingers, charging it with her powers, then stabbed it into the ground. It erupted in a pink light, the soft glow funneled out before forming a protective barrier around the entire group, safe from all ears and prying eyes.

Seeing the barrier was made, Sesshomaru elegantly took a seat under the big oak tree, Kagome plopped, unladylike, on the grass. Akito, like always took a post by his lord, referring to stand, Miroku just smiled, doing the same. He clapped his hands together for their attention, " So, let's get started, how did you guys actually meet?"

Kagome raised a brow, plucking grass from the ground, " I tried to kill him." she stated bluntly.

Miroku shook his head, " No I meant, how did you meet, like when did you first see each other?"

Sesshomaru glanced to the monk, " She was in my castle, posing as a maid for hire."

" So that I can get close enough to kill him." Kagome added.

Miroku frowned, okay, this was going to be harder than expected, " Fine, what were you doing when you first met?"

Kagome tapped a finger on her chin, thinking, " Let's see I was..." she snapped her fingers remembering, " I was looking at ' A year in the tree of life'."

She smiled brightly, " Oh my goodness, it is the amazing piece of art by Stanza Widen. You have to take the time to see it. It's absolutely beautiful. I've seen the orginal once before over seas and immediately fell in love."

Miroku nodded, he can work with this, " So you are an art lover? Okay, good, we can say you two met at a gallery." he looked to the demon lord sitting on the grass, " My lord, where was the last gallery you went to where no one knew you or the least amount of people knew you?"

Sesshomaru thought for a second, that was a hard question, not to be cocky but everyone knew who the demon lord was. There was this one place he bought a relic vase, it was a very small village and not on these lands, and so long ago no one would remember. " The island of Mitsukejima seven months ago."

Kagome blinked, " Mitsukejima? I've been there before."

Miroku grinned, " Good, good, that's even better, your stories will fit together much more easier." he cleared his throat, " Now Kagome, from my understanding your profession is..."

She cut him off, " I am the Asa Shin Fujo, the Grey Ghost, the arms for hire, the mercenary. The ' pay me the right amount and I'll kill anyone' type of girl."

Miroku raised a brow at the female, he wasn't expecting the girl to be aggressively forward about her way of life, " Right." curiosity got the best of him, " What were you doing on Mitsukejima Island?"

She crossed her arms with a small smirk, " Collecting a bounty."

Miroku made a face, but just nodded, " Okay then, so you both met on Mitsukejima Island, Kagome was visiting the gallery after her bounty was collected and ran into Lord Sesshomaru. Let's say a month passed before you both ran into each other on these lands and have been secretly seeing each other ever since."

Kagome again began plucking grass, " Why would our relationship be secret again?"

" Well because you are a powerful priestess." Miroku answered, " It is not a very traditional coupling especially among demons. As you must know demons and mikos do not get along."

She plucked more grass, clearing away for a dirt patch, " So me being an assassin isn't one of the reasons at all?"

The monk grinned, " Actually that is a plus, from what I came to understand about demons is that, they can not resist a person, demon or human, with skill or power. You being an assassin will help them like you more."

Kagome made face, reaching a hand into kimono, " Of course." she mumbled, pulling out a small black sack, " So where did we meet for these secret rendezvous?" she asked, opening the small bag, taking out a single seed.

Miroku watched her, " I was hoping Lord Sesshomaru can locate a prized location."

Kagome leaned over, placing the seed in the dirt patch she cleared of grass. Her eyes closed, one hand went to her mouth like she was praying. She then placed her now glowing hand to the ground where she planted her seed.

The three men watched in fascination, wondering what the hell she was doing. She pushed hard on the dirt leaving a perfect hand print. They all watched her glow seep through the ground. Kagome pulled her hand back, opening her eyes, a second later, a root sprouted from the middle of her dirt palm. Then another, and another, They all witnessed the plant grow with incredible speed in front of them.

Healthy green leaves sprouted from the bush, then small white flowers, then juicy ripe fruit. Kagome grinned, it was a strawberry bush. She reached over and plucked one off, taking a small bite, " I have a fetish for these things."

Miroku grinned, amazed, " What other capabilities do you possess?"

She just shrugged, " I know a lot of tricks."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms as the girl plucked another fruit, " The blast of energy after the attempted assassination. What will be the explanation?"

" What an excellent question my lord," Miroku paused, rubbing his neck sheepishly, " It actually kept me up for half the night trying to figure it out."

Kagome bit into another strawberry, " And did you?"

Miroku coughed into his hand and cleared his throat, " Well, I confirmed with Kaede just a little while ago that for such a powerful blast of energy to be released, there had to be an extremely high amount of adrenaline coursing between the two of you. And since adrenaline is only produced when under highly emotional situations I figured..." he paused, not knowing how to say it.

He shook his head, " Well we don't want to say you guys were arguing, so I figured saying it was the first time you two..." the sentence trailed off.

A slender brow raised on the demon lord, Kagome coughed on her strawberry as it tried to go down the wrong pipe, " You want us to say we were having sex?!"

Miroku grinned softly, " Uh, well I was thinking we would say you took the relationship to the next stage."

Kagome shook her head, then started laughing, " That is the funniest thing I heard all day! Me sleeping with this stick up his ass prick."

" Cease."

Already sitting on the ground, the spell made Kagome fall to the side, making her lay in the fetal position on the floor. She smacked the ground with the side of her head and frowned, all she being able to see is dirt and grass.

Sesshomaru stood, " Whatever needs to be done, will be done."

Miroku stood as well, just as the spell wore off enough for Kagome to sit up, " Good to hear that my lord, but this causes the performance to be acted on a higher level. If we are to assume that the reason for the lords gathering is because of your first... night together. You will have to look... familiar with each other."

Kagome stood, dusting off her kimono, " You mean more touchy feely?"

Miroku nodded, " Exactly."

Kagome smirked, " That's going to be a problem for Mr. This Sesshomaru doesn't like to be touched."

" Cease."

Kagome smacked the ground face first, making a man made ditch, Miroku watched her lay on the ground, " Perhaps doing that in front of the other lords is not such a good idea." he mumbled.

Kagome pulled herself off the ground, " Your getting dirt in my hair!"

Sesshomaru ignored her screaming, " Pull down the barrier." he demanded.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to the stick that was still glowing. Picking it up she broke it in half, the barrier immediately dropping. Sesshomaru turned, he watched as Kagome sat back on the grass to continue to eat her fruit. He needed some time away from the girl, " I will be in my study. Akito stay with Kagome, she is not to leave palace grounds." he said walking towards the palace.

Kagome rolled her eyes, grabbing a hand full of strawberries, watching the demon lord leave. Miroku smiled, " I will go check in on Kaede, excuse me." leaving them as well, he had some rumors to spread.

Kagome just snacked on her berries as Akito stood by the oak tree watching her. She glanced up, " You know you can sit down."

He just shook his head, " I don't trust you."

Kagome smiled, not offended, " Understood." She sighed, picking up another strawberry, " I kind of wish I did kill the lord. I wouldn't be in this situation now, I wouldn't be feeling so... out of place."

The comment made the fox demon glance over, " Out of place?"

She glanced up, " Can I be honest with you?" she looked over her shoulder for a second, as if looking to see if someone was watching. " I don't feel angry."

The confusing line made the fox demon raise a brow, the look made Kagome shrug, she scooted closer, so she was leaning her back against the oak Sesshomaru was once sitting against, " At first it was Kanyto's aura, it made me feel calm, then your aura. The cold settling my anger. But with Lord Sesshomaru. I feel..." she shrugged, " I feel such peace." she looked up, " And its a peace that last, I literally have to force my anger to come forward."

He stepped closer, leaning a shoulder against the oak tree, " Why would you want to force anger out of you?"

She shrugged, popping another strawberry in her mouth, " It's something I've been attached to all my life, something that reminds me of where I came from and who I am. It pushes me forward and makes me good at what I do. It's something that's been my comfort since I was seven, something familiar, something I can always rely on."

The fox demon stared at the woman for a moment, he was aware of what was inside of the girl per conversations with Hampton. But he was not expecting such an attachment to the demon inside of her, he moved closer, sliding to the ground at the base of the oak tree next to her. " Why are you so angry?"

Pale eyes, similar to his own, glanced over for a moment before leaning into the bigger man, resting her head on his shoulder so that her voice was whisper, " When I was seven, I watched my village go up in flames. Everyone I knew and loved died by human soldiers. My father was killed trying to protect them, my grandfather butchered like cattle, my little brother hung by his own blanket and my mother forced to watched while being raped then stabbed to death. I have nothing to be happy about, anger has been my outlet since then. "

Akito's face softened, he glanced down, only able to see the ebony locks of the smaller female laying against him. He was not expecting a full confession but what was said was sad, if that had happened to him he would be angry to. It made him look at her in a new light, not just as a ruthless assassin but as an actual person. He understood her just a bit better, understanding why she did the things she did.

" My mother use to tell me as a child that sometimes, with anger, you have to let it out, but do not let anger rule you. You must be stronger to overcome your weakness and make it an asset."

Kagome sighed, snuggled closer to the warm body, inhaling his scent. Her eyes closed, his scent was calming, serene even, like fresh linens drying on a cool wind. The calming scent soothing her into a relaxing lullaby " My mother was too busy dying with a dick up her ass to teach me how to control my anger."

Akito was quiet for a moment, she didn't like talking about them he thought, it must hurt, she must still be able to see that day when she close her eyes. Akito glanced off into the distance, was this normal? She changed so much of his option of her in just one conversation. He could tell by her aura that all she spoke was the truth, why was she telling him this, why did she feel the need to explain herself to him. He was always to be ignored, always on duty to his lord, why did his opinion matter.

Was it normal that his heart sped up just a bit when she laid her head on his shoulder? No fear of the demon inside him. Was it normal that some emotion was rises inside him as she spoke of her past? Wanting nothing but to make her laugh and smile again. Was it normal to dislike her and yet like her? She was strong on her own. And yet there was something about the girl, something fragile and vulnerable that made you want to protect her.

Slowly his hand reached into the sleeve of his kimono top, Kagome watched him pull out a small gold pouch. " Here." He mumbled, dropping it in her lap.

Kagome blinked, looked at him then back to the pouch, carefully she picked it up, " What is it?"

" Open it."

Kagome looked at him again, his voice was just a notch softer, almost as if he wasn't sure he wanted her to do as he commanded. Slowly she pulled the string holding it closed, watching it open. Pale eyes widened margin by margin until the bag was fully revealing the contents before her. " Blueberries!"

She picked up the small fruit and popped it in her mouth, squealing at the tart yet sweet taste, " I love blueberries, thank you. Where did you get these?"

Akito watched her pop another in her mouth, happy she did not reject the small gift, " I have a sister. The days I return home she picks them for me because she knows they are my favorite. The pouch was woven with magic, its keeps them fresh at all times."

Kagome smiled, popping another in her mouth, " Tell me more about your family."

Akito looked at her, then back to the sky, " Well there is five of us. I am the youngest boy of three older brothers and my younger sister of course."

Pulling her legs out from under her, she shifted a bit, turning her body to the side and leaned back till her head rested on his thigh. She smiled up at the surprised look on his face, probably not expecting the closeness. She bit into another berry, " What are your brothers like?"

Akito looked down to the female laying on his leg, her blue eyes staring up at him, her mouth open in a smile, the tips of her fingers holding a blueberry to plump lips. It was more than pretty, it was perfect, she was a vision.

He tore his eyes away, focusing on her question than his thoughts, " Well there are the twins, Akino and Onika. Though skilled in battle, they were never the warrior type so they tend to travel a lot. Akino is a well known painter and Onika is a well known musician."

Kagome chewed another berry, " Akino and Onika, one name is the other's backwards. Creative. They sound amazing I love art and music."

" There is also my oldest brother Taro. He actually works for Lord Sesshomaru as well."

Kagome glanced up, " Really, what does he do?"

" He is an assassin. The best in the land I hear."

Kagome grinned, " Definitely got to meet him, put that to the test."

Akito looked down at her, " I suppose."

Kagome smiled, popping another berry in her mouth, " What about your sister?"

Akito looked back to the sky, " She is about the age of six in human years so she is mostly energetic and smiles at everything. She is completely spoiled and we tend to be over protective of her. Then again she is the only female in our family. But she is sweet and always willing to help another."

Kagome eyes warmed at the love in his voice towards his sister, " She must be your favorite."

He nodded once, " Yes she is. It is not easy being the youngest of three boys."

Kagome sat up, " My brother Souta was only three years old." she suddenly stated, picking up the string to tie the pouch closed again, " I like to think that he didn't suffer too much. That he just went to sleep and didn't see mom and dad dying in front of him as his last thought." She made a bow and pulled it tight, " It helps sleep come easier."

She turned to him, arm reached up, pouch in hand, trying to hand it back to him. He shook his head, standing, " Keep it."

Kagome raised a brow, " Really?"

He nodded, he felt her smile before he saw it, the warmth it held touching his skin, making it tingle, " Thank you." She whispered, since she arrived here, he was the first person to actually give her anything instead of command her to do something.

The radiate smile she continued to beam at him was dazzling, he shifted slightly as his cheeks tinged a soft red, it was uncomfortable. All he did was give her a treat she liked so she would stop being angry. It wasn't that big of a deal.

He didn't see her stand, but he felt small arms wrap around his waist. Her soft body pressing into him from behind, " Thank you." She whispered again.

" We should return to the palace milady."

She nodded, " Yeah, Sesshomaru probably got my aura tagged or something."

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his study, going over paperwork but not seeing anything but blank paper. His mind was somewhere else, more precisely, on someone else. That girl. She gave him such a headache, she was annoying and loud and rude and... he just didn't like her. And know he had to fake this relationship with the girl. It was odd, the feelings that passed through him when she was around, anger, aggravation, annoyance, irritation...

And yet there were other emotions he couldn't quite understand, the moments of comfort, of playfulness and calmness. It made him angry that he didn't understand why he felt this way around the girl. He didn't mind her closeness, her touch. He actually liked it but he was not willing to admit that just yet.

He glanced up, sensing the person coming towards him before the knock came to his door, " Enter."

Hampton walked in the study with a grin, arms full of bottles of Ryoma. Sesshomaru frowned, this was the start of how they always got in trouble when they were younger, " No." he immediately answered.

Hampton just grinned, sitting down, " I didn't say anything yet." setting the bottles up on top of Sesshomaru's paper work, making his frown just a bit deeper.

The demon lord shook his head, " I know where this leads to. So, no."

Hampton simply smiled, eyes looking to his hand, " What its after high noon, one drink won't hurt."

Sesshomaru frowned, " No."

Hampton poured the drinks anyways, " Oh come on, its just like old times. Remember."

The dog demon frowned for a moment, yes he remembered the old times, they were good times. Sneaking out at night, doing everything known to man under the moon light and sneaking back in just to get caught by his father. The lectures they would get, the chores they would have to do, Hampton would always laugh saying it was worth it. He took the shot glass, " Just one." he mumbled, tossing the shot of rum back like a pro.

Hampton grinned, taking his drink as well, they use to get so drunk, sneaking out of the palace when they were teens. He poured another round, " So the monk told me about what happened in the barrier."

Sesshomaru frowned, taking the shot passed to him, " Of course he did, its absolutely ridiculous."

Hampton refilled there cups, " It makes sense if you want to satisfy the other lords."

Sesshomaru nodded, " It does but the girl is so annoying." hand on his glass as Hampton refilled it.

The tiger demon just smirked, taking his shot as Sesshomaru took his, " Admit it, you like her."

Sesshomaru frowned as his friend refilled their glasses, then shrugged, " She tried to kill me." he finally answered.

Hampton took his shot, " That thought turn you on?"

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes, " Shut up."

Hampton just laughed, pouring another round, Sesshomaru watched as the sake was poured into his glass, " When we were unconscious I was in her core."

Hampton choked on the shot he tried to take, " What?"

Sesshomaru just nodded, " She literally is the jewel in living form, her core is full of chaos." he tossed his shot back and frowned, " She witnessed her family being brutally murdered as a child and it plays over and over again inside her."

Hampton frowned, taking his shot, " That explains a lot of her anger."

Sesshomaru nodded, taking the next shot that was poured for him, " Yes it does."

" So how much do you like her?"

The dog demon shook his head at his friend, " I never said I actually liked her."

Hampton laughed, " Please, I know you. And I know you like her."

Sesshomaru took his next round, " How is that?"

" You call her by her name."

Sesshomaru paused as Hampton poured the next round, he was right, he did start calling her by name after the binding spell was completed. Why? Did he actually like the aggravating female?

There was a sudden knock on the door, Kagome slid the door back as Akito took post outside. Sliding it closed she glanced around, a grin slowly growing on her face, " Nobody invited me to the party."

Hampton glanced over, " You drink Kagome?"

She walked over, " With my powers it burns out quickly but hell yeah I drink." she answered, grabbing an entire bottle of Ryoma. She took at the corner of the desk, " Now let's do some proper shots."

4 bottles of rum later, the two demons and miko found themselves sitting on the floor, in the study, heads spinning. Kagome waved her hand drunkenly, " It's going to start wearing off soon, lets keep them coming." Picking up her fresh round, lifting it in the air, " Ready." Looking to her partners.

Sesshomaru and Hampton raised there shot glasses, nodding, throwing the shot back, feeling the burn in their chest. Hampton's head suddenly fell to the side, hitting the floor. Kagome laughed, swaying on her plush pillow, " Chump."

Hampton righted himself, looking over to his friend, " Hey, I'm not out yet." Eyes glazed over, head feeling heavy but lightening after moments that passed. Kagome was right, the rum was wearing off quickly.

She laughed again, her eyes dragging up to Sesshomaru, taking another shot, " Ok, I got another one, If you had to choose between sex with a tree or a demon mutation of a horse and bull, which one would you choose?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, taking his shot, " It depends, is the demon a girl?"

Kagome laughed, crawling around the desk so she can lean against his chest, her heavy arms not able to keep herself up, " Your so stupid."

Hampton grinned, " It's the liquor talking." and speaking of liquor he saw a great opportunity, watching as Sesshomaru and Kagome leaned on each other. His drunk was wearing off quicker due to the fact he didn't take the last two rounds of shots.

Kagome grinned " Well you know what they say, when people get drunk, the truth comes out."

Hampton just poured the couple another shot, " In that case, I'm glad you're here Kagome, this looks like the start to a beautiful friendship." Neither ever realizing he stopped drinking as they tossed the shots back.

He grinned, this was too perfect, he picked up his empty glass, pretending to take a shot, " I got one." he glanced to his friend, seeing amber eyes were slightly glazed over, his drunk will be wearing over very soon. He had to do this quick, " Sesshomaru, would you rather kiss Kagome or a dead skunk?"

" The skunk." came the immediately reply.

It made a certain priestess frown, " What the hell, I taste way better than a damn skunk. And smell better too."

Hampton grinned, " Prove it." two sets of eyes turned to the tiger, he just grinned, " Kiss. Unless your scared."

Sesshomaru frowned, half is drunk already gone, " Scared? Never."

Kagome agreed, she wasn't no punk, her buzz also halfway finished, " Fine, I'll do it."

She turned until she was facing Sesshomaru. His eyes were focused, now completely sober, it made him mad, he couldn't back out now, a mere second ago while he was still slightly intoxicated he said he would do it. So now he had to do it, he wasn't scared and had to prove he wasn't, slowly he leaned closer. Kagome did the same, her eyes still slightly glazed, wearing off every second that passed, they both stopped, this was actually really kind of... awkward. They both turned away now with both minds completely functioning.

Hampton grinned, " Stop acting like virgins." goading them on, knowing they had to be sober by now, it's been a good 2 minutes after their last shot.

Kagome glared at him as Sesshomaru sighed ever so lightly, just get it over with he thought and blame it on the liquor afterwards, grabbing her face, he laid his lips over hers.

They were both surprised at the sudden electricity between them. The intense spark that had their eyes closing. The swirl of heat that had their mouths opening. It was soft and sensual, sending jolts of fire running through them, kissing each other lips with a much more feverish desire.

Kagome pulled away, " That's good enough." She breathed.

" A little bit more." He mumbled, pulling her back in, kissing her lips again.

Kagome moved closer, her front of not liking him immediately breaking, kissing him back with the need she been feeling for the last few days. She opened her mouth to the kiss feeling Sesshomaru strong tongue sweep through. She felt a warm swirl in her tummy slowly spreading throughout her body.

She felt his hand slid down her cheek over her shoulder. His hand so smooth, warm against her skin. She pressed herself closer, this was not good enough. The hand touching her shoulder now took a hold of her arm, and he pulled her closer, up onto his lap, until her upper body was pressed against his, straddling his waist.

Her tongue tasting him, his lips, and then the inside of his mouth. He taste of... the only word that actually fit would be... power. So strong, hard, fierce. Kami it turned her on. He smelt of fresh rain. A delicious smell. His hands went to her waist, feeling her growing heat. That raw feeling of passion, it was there. She slid her hands up his neck into his hair.

Sesshomaru didn't know what he was doing. He just knew he couldn't get enough of her. She felt damp and aching. He tasted her bottom lip with his tongue she sighed from the pleasure it caused. When her mouth opened his tongue swept in. Kagome moaned as she felt his tongue stroke hers. Kagome was drowning, her soul surged as his lips moved over hers. It felt like a great fire was threatening to consume her at any minute. She had kissed plenty before but it never felt like this. Never was there this burning need that raced through her body like now.

He knew lust. He knew passion. But never had he felt this. This emotion he couldn't name building up inside him. Just the intensity of it was overwhelming. Creating a fiery friction that sizzled and sparked in the air around them until they were living inside their own sensual fire. He knew she felt it. The way she grabbed at him, wrapped her arms around him. Wanting him closer. The sounds that came out her mouth. So alluring, turning him on even more.

His tongue was doing its own tasting, her lips, her mouth. Loving her taste of delicious ripe strawberries. The kiss became more demanding as he found himself quickly addicted. He nibbled at her like a man starved. His hard muscles against her felt so hot, so hard, and yet so right. His arms holding her tight, pulling her deeper into the kiss. His hands kneading her rear, causing it to tingle and send heat straight to that spot in between her thighs.

Then suddenly it dawned on her, that she was against him, they were kissing, and he was certainly not objecting. She trembled, more from the force of her passion than anything else. Her stomach was scurrying, her whole body felt weak, yet incredibly powerful. Her chest was rising and falling against his, her pulse was erratic and strong. She gasped into the kiss, she could feel his arousal against her, driving her to new heights. She felt damp and aching.

It was a snicker that broke the trance, Kagome blinked, pulling back, scurrying out of the demon lord's lap. She blinked, looking at Sesshomaru who stared back at her, his eyes reflecting the same confusion and animalistic hunger that was in her own. Her brows furrowed for a moment, " Uh, I need to lay down." she mumbled, standing to her feet.

" Go to my room." Sesshomaru stated. She nodded, not even in the mood to object to the demand, the dog demon watched silently as she left the room. Her pale eyes glancing back momentarily locking with his, he felt it then, that stir of heat. Blinking, she slid the door closed, heading for a bed, she had a full headache at the base of her skull.

Turning, Sesshomaru glanced to his best friend that he forgot was in the room, the tiger demon was smiling from ear to ear, " Don't like her huh."

Sesshomaru frowned, ready to tell his friend to shut up when there was a sudden thumping, a loud roaring. He stood, something was in his palace, something angry.

* * *

He has been walking for days, it took him longer than expected to reach the west. But he didn't stop, his anger goading him forward, thirsty for revenge. He had a long, rough few days, not being able to transform into his demon he had to deal with issues of a regular man. He was no stronger or faster than your average human with this bracelet on his arm. But now he was finally closing in on his home and he was determined to get the bitch that did this to him.

The crow brothers were standing guard as usual at the main entrance gates, spears in large hands, one brother looked to the other, " So how do you feel about the intended to Lord Sesshomaru?"

Black eyes glanced into black eyes, " Didn't you see her when they walked in, She was the maid from before remember, that human."

The brother snorted, remembering, " Oh yeah, she sure was a feisty one."

His counterpart frowned, " You're not all upset that she's human?"

He just shrugged, " With the power she was giving off, I'll mate her. Human or demon the girl is damn strong."

The brother suddenly snickered, " Hey did you here, that blast of power from the other night, after we thought lord Sesshomaru was being attacked, it was actually him and the intended getting it on."

Hand cover his mouth as he coughed, trying not to laugh, looking to his brother, " Are you serious."

He nodded, grinning, " Well it kind of makes sense, a miko of her power, a demon of his power, throw in some intercourse. Their powers probably just... clashed."

The brother outright laughed to that one, " You think it's going to happen every time?"

" That would be hilarious." both brothers laughed, the two goofballs always finding something funny to joke about when they were together.

The sudden sound of gravel shifting caught their attention, stopping the laughing brothers, senses now on high alert. It was mid day, so the sun was in the phases of just beginning to set but still strong in the sky. A body was illuminated by the strong sun as it moved closer to the gates of the palace.

One brother blinked, " Deltomo?" stepping forward, raising his spear.

His black hair was as disheveled as the style allowed, and in desperate need of washing, just clumps of a tangled mess down his back. The white of his kimono singed and darkened from soot, the front torn, showing skin, the rips matching six diagonal slices cutting through his abs, still bleeding. His black sashinuki hakama he wore were sticking to his legs from blood and sweat, his fingers and knuckles scratched and cut up as well as being bruised. His black eye a big contrast to the dark purple and blue bruise forming on his cheek. The other eye bloodshot, his face tired, weak and angry.

He stepped forward, " Where is she?" His voice low and hoarse.

The crow brothers blinked as one, " What?"

Deltomo frowned deepened, he wasn't going to rest until he had her head, " Kagome, the maid that did this to me."

Black eyes glanced at black eyes, one brother speaking up, " That maid is now Lord Sesshomaru's intended mate, you can not touch her."

The bull demon made a face, " What." he shook his head and the anger was let out, " WHAT!"

The bracelet stung his arm as he tried to transform again but he didn't care. He was so angry, so extremely pissed off he was loosing control. Horns pushed from his forehead, eyes turning red, his body building mass as he grew in size. He did not transform completely, but he didn't care at this point, he was too upset, all he saw was red. He pushed passed the guards, leaping towards the palace in bounds, this bitch was dying today.

Kagome was still in the halls, her headache had her seeing white spots before her eyes. It felt like something was struggling in her head. Like she was in water and something was trying to pull her under while something was trying to pull her out. Like something was fighting, clashing. She rubbed her temples, trying to find her way to the family wing, she needed to lay down before her brain exploded.

She couldn't quite make out where she was going, Akito had offered his assistance but she had declined, knowing he wasn't suppose to leave his post. She held on to the wall, trying to find her way, the pain was intensive, she didn't know what was going on. She kissed Lord Sesshomaru, so what. She kissed guys before, this never happened. Okay, she admitted, she never felt so much emotion in just a kiss. She never felt a spark so heavy or a passion so deep. But it did not explain the headache.

She didn't know where she was, her senses dulled by her pain, she just wanted to lay down, needed to lay down. She needed to rest, but there was too much noise, a roaring was in her ear, something angry was coming her way.

She turned, blinking blue eyes, something was running towards her. She was suddenly hit from the side, she flew through the sliding door of a guest, smashing hard against a wardrobe inside the room. Quickly she pulled her scattered thoughts together, struggling to her feet, her vision was blurred because of her headache. She couldn't make out what was attacking her, only able to hear it. The half changed demon roared and leaped at her, she ducked and regretted the action, as the demon was already lunging at her legs. She fell over, twisted and hurrying to her feet. Get it together! She screamed in her head. Taking a hit to the face, she slammed into the wall, turning she ducked a chop to the neck and punched at the demon's stomach. She felt like she was getting ganged up on, she was getting hit so fast. She dived out the way of a swiping arm, just a bit too slow feeling the burning of four claws cutting into her side.

She hit the ground hard, but still forced herself to roll out the way of a grabbing hand. Biting back a curse she flipped to her feet, and flipped away from the creature that charged her again. Falling to her knees, she grabbed her injured side.

Sesshomaru, Hampton and Akito damn near flew down the hall of the palace. The crow brothers were closed behind them, explaining that Deltomo has lost all control. They gave chase to stop him but the bull demon was furious. And even worse, he was determined, the bull wanted blood. Kagome's blood.

Turning a corner, they all noticed the large hole in the wall, most likely the entry point of the enraged demon. A sharp intake of breath caught the warriors attention, they all stopped outside of a guest room and saw a fist slam into Kagome's gut, making her topple over. A large hand grabbed her by the head and tossed like a rag doll into the wall before she hit the ground.

Kagome sat there for a moment, coughing up blood, something inside her was changing. Her headache from before, that feeling of being pulled in two different directions... it seemed her mind picked a side.

Hampton tensed as the air around them heated, actually stinging his skin. They all seen it. Something flashed in Kagome's eyes, not just her anger, something more... lethal.

Sesshomaru frown deepened feeling the purity in Kagome filtering in the air. Kagome was shaking from the fury within her. Her jaws clenched harshly the muscle sticking out sharp. Her knuckle white from fisting her fingers so tightly. Fire danced in her pale blue orbs. Kagome instantly felt it. Something pulling her, calling her, telling her to follow. **Kill him** _ **.**_

She growled, feeling the familiar burning sensation of her anger hit her chest, her sight beginning to flicker. **Kill them.**

Her eyes shut completely, then reopened revealing glowing black orbs, the glow so strong it seemed to be seeping out of her eyes. **KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!**

She screamed as she launched forward, her voice echoed by a males. It was like something was possessing her, she was a flash as she attacked the larger demon. Hacking at him with glowing pink fists until all limbs sizzled to ashes. Straddling the shoulders of the armless and legless bull, she pounded at his head, each hit digging a crater into the demon's face.

" How dare you!" She yelled, her voice echoed by another, anger on her face, pink lightening cackling around her as her rage built on. " HOW DARE YOU!" Pummeling her fist into the face of the non responsive demon until there was nothing but blood and skin and a squishing noise.

Hampton ducked as a bolt soared over his head, Sesshomaru glanced over, he had to stop her before she again lost full control. He reached a hand out, calling to his youki, " Cease."

The green chain shot from his hand, latching on to the choker around her neck, taking hold, he pulled. Kagome surged backwards from the strength the lord was putting into restraining her. A green barrier surround the small girl just as another scream erupted from her throat.

 **KILL THEM!** Something yelled so loud that Sesshomaru heard it in his head, he pulled at the girl, till she was shoulder length from him, then reached an arm around her waist, holding her close. Her eyes filled with a green haze as soon as he touched her. Immediately she was pounced on by a red eyed growling creature. It wrapped around her senses whispering for her to calm down, to control herself. Her mind became a haze of green flames, surrounding her, enticing her, consuming everything within her. She growled but did not move from his grasp.

Sesshomaru glanced down, seeing she was not fighting his hold, however her eyes did not turn back to normal. He turned, pulling her outside the room, he saw Miroku, Kaede and the demon slayer running in his direction. Kaede looked at Kagome, concern in her one eye, " Is she alright?"

He didn't answer the question, it was pretty clear that the answer was no. Instead he turned, looking to his general, " What is left of Deltomo?"

The tall man made a face as he crouched towards the floor next to the pile of ashes, " Well, I suppose that could be his blood on that wall over there but that's it."

The demon lord frowned, " Ayumi."

Immediately the deer demon appeared before the love of her life, " Yes my lord?"

" Have this cleaned and fixed."

She bowed her head, happy to do what was told, he turned again, pulling the still growling Kagome down the hall, Miroku stepped forward, " Where are you taking her?"

" To the dungeon." he answered, not looking back, Akito quick to follow his lord. Hampton frowned, crossing his arms, they were making so much progress too. Miroku walked over to him and touched his shoulder, as if he was able to read the general's mind, " One step forward and two steps back my friend. We will make it work."

The demon glanced into the violet eyes of the monk and then nodded, "Come, there is work to be done."

* * *

tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Here's another one, working on more

* * *

He was tall, sitting on a bench by the picnic area in the demon village, his shoulders were broad and rippling with muscles. There was a pretty little blonde sitting on his lap, his blue eyes grinning as did his plum lips, his long black hair down his back the tips green. Kai was your typical average teenage demon heartthrob. Entering his second year of puberty, the young wolf was around the age of 17-18 in human years. His best friends were at his side as usual, Jay to his right and Pina to his left.

All the girls in the village knew about the infamous trio and loved them all the more. Pina was a good looking raven demon, his deep, dark black irises picked up on everything and had the power to make any girl melt with the way they pulled you in. His long black hair always down his back in a simple braid, bangs always being pushed out his face. He looked rugged, sexy, and he had a dazzling smile that could make any girls heart sink. Though he was the youngest of the group by mere months, he was always the voice of reason.

Jay was the inspiring chef of the group, he was not a demon at all, he was actually a descendant of a forest spirit. Much like an earth elemental but his powers differ entirely from what they could do. His light green hair was always up in a high ponytail the tips blond. His stunning honey colored eyes always attracting him attention.

The girl in Kai's lap was smiling bright, thrilled to be the one getting attention from the most popular and attractive boy in the village, " So you promise to come by my room later?"

Kai just grinned, a hand running up her thigh, he was sure her mother didn't let her leave her home in such short clothing but he was use to girls revealing more to try to impress him, " As long as you do that thing I like."

Jay laughed, staying from the bench he was sitting on, his friends were such players, " I got to get to work."

Pina stood as well, " We'll walk with you, come on Kai."

Kai looked over to his friends and nodded, " Okay, I'll see you later Menso."

The blonde raised a brow, " It's Cesco."

He just stood, shooing the girl off his lap, " Right."

Pina just shook his head as they walked down the path through the village, " These girls get dumber and dumber."

Jay nodded, " Its that or Kai got a new love spell we don't know about."

Kai grinned, " Hey don't hate me because I'm sexy."

The three best friends laughed as they started the trek up the hill towards the gates of the palace, it was all three of their dreams to work for the great Lord Sesshomaru. Though Jay was actually living the dream it was a temp job right now until his mother gets over the flu. Kai wanted to be second in command to the cool general Hampton he sees walking through the village on occasion. Pina wanted to be a spy in the royal army, like his father and his father before him.

Jay glanced over to his friends as they trooped forward, " So guess who came into the kitchen yesterday? Lord Sesshomaru's intended mate."

Kai grinned, " I heard she was drop dead gorgeous."

Pina agreed, " I heard she was a powerful priestess."

Jay shrugged a shoulder, " All I know is that she was really nice."

Kai shoved his friend, " Aww you got a crush on her!"

His face lit red, " Shut up, I do not."

Pina laughed with Kai, " Don't let Lord Sesshomaru find out, he'll have your head."

Kai laughed, " And then fire you."

Jay shook his head as his two friends laughed at him, " You both are idiots." he suddenly frowned, looking over his friends shoulder.

Kai wiped a tear from his eye and blinked, " What? What is it?"

Pina turned, trying to see what Jay was staring at, but even with his sharp eyes, all he seen was trees. " What's wrong Jay?"

The young boy continued to frown, his senses on alert, his vibes picking up on the distress call, " Some one is watching us from behind the treeline in a bamboo cloak." he mumbled.

The two teens turned towards their friend, they both knew what Jay was and though they didn't completely understand how, they knew somehow the forest spoke to him, his premonitions were never wrong.

Kai kept his eyes on his friend, " Threat level?"

Jay smiled, the three teens looking like there were just standing around having friendly conversation, " Minimum."

Pina grinned, " So let's take him down."

Jay glanced to his friend, " The jump and slice?"

Kai and Pina nodded together, smiling, " The jump and slice."

Jay just nodded, " On three." The two friends agreed, in sync they counted to three in their head, Jay suddenly dropped to a knee, slamming his hands into the ground. Using their friend shoulder as a spring board, Kai and Pina leaped high into the air.

* * *

Naraku was in his borrowed manor, in his room with the most annoying human he ever had the pleasure to know. Yutomushi has yet to leave his manor, and though he was never opposed to working with others to get what he wanted, Yutomushi had to be the most conceited, smart mouthed human he met. Everything he said was something sarcastic and insulting. Like right know, Naraku had one of his puppets in the western lands doing some recon and this self preclaimed lord was over his shoulder putting in his two cents every step of the way.

Kanna held the mirror up for the two men to see through the eyes of the puppet. Yutomushi frowned, crossing strong arms over his broad chest. " You can't get any closer?"

Naraku frowned, this was third time he asked that question, " This is the closest I've gotten into the western lands without being spotted or the vision going blurry."

The two men watched as the puppet creeped closer, so far it was just the regular goings of the demon village, nothing out of ordinary as people took care of regular chores. Now they stood just inside the tree line of the gates to the western palace contemplating a way inside.

Yutomushi looked closer, " How close to the gates can you get?"

Naraku glanced to the man beside him, " The gates are guarded at all times. It's near impossible to sneak inside."

" Well is there a back way?"

" Possibly but the closer I get my puppet to the palace its seems to come to a barrier of sorts where I can not see anything."

Yutomushi frowned, " Interesting." he blinked watching three boys trek up the hill towards the gate, " Look at that."

Naraku always watched the trio of teens head towards the palace, " They must be kids from the village."

" Well this may be our way in, you're a shape shifter right, take one of there places."

Naraku made a face, it wasn't a bad idea, but the risk factor was high, he could not shift a puppet into someone else, he would have to do it in person. But the risk might be worth it to get Kagome back in his arms and away from the dog. " I will need a strand of one of their hair."

Yutomushi smirked, " Well stroll up to them and ask."

Naraku was tempted to roll his eyes when suddenly, vines from the oak tree he was hiding his puppet behind life, tangling around him. He forced the puppet to fight back, but it struggled against the thick constricting vines spreading around him and squeezing, forcing air out of its lungs. He cut through the vines that was holding him with his claws, only to find more vines taking there place until he was securely tied to the trunk of the tree.

Two sets of eyes blinked, seeing two faces in front of puppet's sharp claws raised, ready to do some hacking. Yutomushi snorted, " Guess the kids were on to you."

Naraku frowned as Jay joined his friends, " Who are you?" he asked the puppet.

Yutomushi glanced to the half breed, " Should you answer that or shall I?"

Naraku glared at the human, " Shut up, this is perfect for getting information." He turned, staring into the mirror Kanna held, " I am just a lonely traveler looking for a place to spend the night."

The two men watched the boys glanced between each other, doubt on all of their faces, Jay crossed his arms, " There is more to you than we see, you are disrupting the balance of the forest."

Kai nodded, " These are private lands, you are trespassing."

Yutomushi grinned, " Kids are smart."

Naraku ignored him, " You are right young one, I am actually looking for someone, perhaps you have seen her. She is a power priestess."

Pina raised a brow, " Are you talking about Lord Sesshomaru's intended mate?"

Crimson eyes went wide, his reaction a reflex, " His what?!" he shook his head, " how is that even possible?"

Pina frowned, what did he mean how was it possible? Did he not know how mating worked, " Well, when a male and a female start to have certain feelings for each other..." he recited from the lecture his parents gave him once he hit puberty.

Yutomushi burst into laughter, hearing the birds and the bees talk from the young boy, suddenly the eyes of the puppet went black. Yutomushi blinked, " What happened?"

Naraku turned to him fuming, " The puppet was beheaded." he turned punching the wall next to him to let out some of his pent up anger, " I can not believe this!"

Yutomushi shook his head, " It seems your assassin is doing the opposite job she was paid for huh."

Naraku turned to the human, crimson eye darker with anger, " No, she is far too much like me to settle for a domestic life. It must be a spell of some sort, he is controlling her somehow."

Yutomushi crossed his arms, " And how do you suppose you are going to break that spell?"

Naraku stared into the black reflection of the mirror the silent Kanna was still holding, " All she needs is to see me and she will break it herself."

Yutomushi raised a brow, " That is some confidence you have. Exactly who is this assassin of yours?"

Naraku turned to the human, " She is the Grey Ghost." And she is to be my future mate. Not his. He thought. Mine.

* * *

The trio turned as the head of the supposed traveler plopped to the ground, the puppet returning to its original form. One of the guards of the main gate stood before them, the crow demon crossing his strong arms, " What do you three think you were doing?"

Kai blinked, he didn't even sense the demon coming, " Um we were talking to that guy before you killed him."

The crow simply shook his head, kids, " That was an imposter, an illusion. It's a good thing I saw you kids, you don't know what type of danger you were in."

Jay glanced behind him then back to the royal guard, " It seems we had him effeciently subdued."

The gaurd frowned, " For a demon to have the power to conjure a double means he is either very strong or knows very strong spells. He may have been trapped because he allowed you to trap him."

Pina frowned, now a bit confused, " Well he did say he was looking for someone."

A brow raised on the crow demon's face, interesting, " Come you three, you will talk to Lord Sesshomaru."

There faces lit up like christmas day, neither of them ever got to actually speak with the great lord that rules these lands. Excitedly all three head nodded, agreeing, yes they would talk to the lord about what just happened. The crow demon smirked at the enuthism in the faces of the young boys, it reminded him of when he and his brother was younger, looking up to the Great Inu No Tashio and his prodigy son.

The crow took the lead as he walked towards the gates of palace, the excitement in the three behind him making him chuckle lightly. Approaching the gates the demon gaurd saw his brother talking to a soldier of the palace. He can tell by the laid back yet sturdy stance of the demon that it was Kanyto, if he remembered correctly the Earth Natural was on a recon assignment for the past week. He must have just returned he thought, walking closer, able to hear what the two were talking about.

Kanyto crossed his arms over his chest, his brown eyes sparkling with certain light. He wore the colors of the west, his kimono was black with a blue cresent moon on his shoulder and smaller white cresent moons on his sleeves and shoulder. He was wearing black sashinuki hakama, black boots and armor which covers his entire midsection and one sword under his red obi.

He smirked as he was caught up on the happenings of the palace, " So the maid is now the intended to Lord Sesshomaru huh, how did that happen?"

The crow demon just shrugged, " Apparently they've been secretly seeing each other for some time now."

Kanyto chuckled, after meeting Kagome he knew that couldn't be true, something big was definitely up if they were using courting as a cover up. The demon turned and saw the brother to the guard he was talking to approaching the gates with three kids in tow.

He stepped forward and grabbed the man's forearm, the crow demon smiled at the formal show of respect the younger demon presented to him. He was definitely raised right, " How was your assignment Kanyto?"

" Long and boring." the earth demon answered with a grin, he glanced over the crow's shoulder at the boys behind him, " What they do?"

The crow glanced behind him, then turned back to the soldier, " They may have witnessed a spy, I was bringing them to Lord Sesshomaru for debriefing."

Kanyto raised a brow, a spy huh, now that was interesting, " I am on my way to see the Lord now to hand in my report, would you like for me to bring them?"

He nodded with a grin, like his brother he did not like to leave his post at the gates for too long, " If you would do me the favor."

Kanyto just grinned, " Of course." he bowed his head in respect for a moment, then glanced to the kids, " Follow me." The trio stepped forward, bowing their heads as the passed the gaurds and into the palace grounds.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in his dungeon simply watching the cell he placed Kagome in. She has been sitting on the floor her eyes still glowing black, still as a statue. Her aura was amitting such anger and malevolence it was sending tingles down in his arms. He crossed them to stop from pushing back with his own aura. Something had to be done, the girl was losing it all over again.

Hampton stepped out of the hall and entered the dungeon, walking passed the cells you keep prisoners in, you could feel the onimous aura cloaking the walls. It made the tiger demon's hair stand up on end, it made green eyes glance over his shoulder more than once as he moved forward. Seeing Lord Sesshomaru leaning against the wall, he rolled his shoulders to relax the tension that was building because of the dark aura. Reaching his lord side, he crossed his own arms, " Kanyto brings news from his assignment and some kids. He says they may have witnessed a spy in the village, their all outside your study."

Sesshomaru remained silent, shoulder leaning against the walls, staring at the cell before him. Hampton frowned, glancing at Kagome, " She hasn't changed back yet huh."

" She is not in control."

Hampton turned to his best friend, an eyebrow raised, " What?"

Sesshomaru just stared at the cell, " Her shadow."

Hamtpton blinked and looked over, following his friend eyesight. Though Kagome was sitting on the floor indian style, her shadow showed something standing. Something large, clawed, with the frame of a man. Green eyes went wide for a moment, his mouthi opening, confusion on his face, he turned back to his friend, then glanced back to the man in the shadow. " Who is that?" he whispered, not knowing if the thing could hear him or not.

Sesshomaru just continued to stare at the girl, " Midoriko called him Magatsuhi, the demon of all demons. It was who she was fighting when she made the jewel."

Hampton frowned, " He must be the source of her anger."

Sesshomaru nodded, not speaking. Hampton glanced again to the girl, feeling a ping of petty for her, who knew she had such demons. " How can we help her?"

" I need to get back to her core."

Hampton turned, " What? That was by accident, how are you going to do it again?"

Sesshomaru just shrugged, Hampton sighed softly, knowing that shrug meant he was going to do to something potentially dangerous. " Be safe. I will seek out priestess Kaede to see if she can find out more about this Magatsuhi."

Sesshomaru nodded, not watching as his general turned and left the way he came. Stepping forward, he noticed Kagome did not follow his movements. Unlocking the cage with a glowing green hand, he stepped inside. She did not turn towards him or acknowledge his presence, she just continued to stare straight ahead. He wasn't even sure if she was actually seeing anything. Carefully he bent in front of her, sitting indian style like she was. Hands rested on his knees, he took a calming breath, releasing his aura.

She didn't push back, just letting his aura coat the entire cell, he frowned staring at the girl before him. She seemed dead to the world, hearing nor seeing nothing. Sesshomaru glanced to the shadow behind the girl and seen no movement in the man that stood in the dark. Shifting slightly the demon lord closed his eyes and began pressing his aura against her. When he had bit her during the binding spell, her powers had pulled him into her. Softly Sesshomaru probed Kagome's aura with his youki, looking for a way in. It seemed like her aura recongized him because surprisingly he was allowed easy access. He followed her drift of power that funneled to her core, blinking when he felt a light he opened his eyes.

He was immediately tackled from the side, " Get down." Midoriko hissed, pushing him to the ground. They rolled for a moment down a small hill and right into a ditch. Sesshomaru pushed the crazy girl off of him, " What is wrong with you?"

Midoriko pulled on his arm as he tried to stand, " Stay down!" keeping him crouched beside her, " What the hell happened, Kagome lost her damn mind."

Sesshomaru stayed bent beside the priestess warrior, he stared at her with a raised brow, did she really just say that? Midoriko rolled her eyes at the look the demon lord was giving him, " You know what I mean, we were making such progress. And after that kiss I almost had her in my arms and then she exploded."

Sesshomaru blinked, " She was attacked by a demon in my palace and snapped."

Midoriko frowned, " Well, Magatsuhi has his claws deep in her now." she mumbled, " Look."

Carefully they both edged forward, taking a peek over the ditch they were currently hiding in. There was flames everywhere, there was about 20 tents on fire, burning to the ground. Bodies littered the ground, blood painting the grass red, Sesshomaru's head tilted ever so slightly, " What is this?"

" The platoon that destroyed her village. She followed them and killed them all."

Amber eyes turned to the woman beside him, " Kagome did this?" it took him by surprise, the girl was just a child to cause so much destrustion. First she witnessed a massacre and then caused a massacre? The girl was brought up around so much violence, no wonder her first outlet is anger.

" Look." Midoriko said, making Sesshomaru turn back to the tents, he saw a little girl step out a tent far to the left, covered head to toe in blood. Her pale blue eyes hard and unfeeling, the set to her jaw angry yet impassive. She gave one sweep to the mayhem she just caused, just to make sure everyone was dead. A shadow crept along the ground before forming the shape of a man, a clawed hand touched her shoulder, Kagome glanced at it, took its hand and stepped into the treeline, disappearing.

Midoriko shook her head, leaning back, " We have to get her away from him."

Sesshomaru agreed, the shadow was causing some serious problems, " How?"

Midoriko frowned, " Magatsuhi doesn't know I'm out of the well yet, we can use that to our advantage."

She looked to the demon lord, a plan forming in her head, " I'll be the distraction and draw him away from her as long as possible. While you talk to her and bring her back to her senses and lessen the grip this monster has on her."

" And what of you when Magatsuhi finds out you have escaped?"

Midoriko just waved a hand, " Its fine, we've been fighting each other for decades. We can't die in here, we can only trap each other."

Sesshomaru just nodded, odd but okay, " Where is he taking her?"

Midoriko frowned, " He will travel back to her village and make her watch again as her family is butchtered, then he will take her back her to get her revenge."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " Why does he make her repeat it over?"

Midoriko just shrugged, " It keeps her hard, more so it keeps her angry. When I distract him, take her to the pond I showed you before. I will try to buy as much time as possible but if Magatsuhi sees you, you have to leave immediately."

" Why?"

Mirdoriko put a hand on his chest, he glanced down, raised a brow confused for a moment. A frown crossed his lips as he understood, though he was still transparent and blue, she could touch him. Which means if she can touch him so can Magatsuhi. Fighting the demon of all demons on his own turf is a very bad idea. He nodded, " Understood."

Mirdoriko nodded, " Follow me, I know a shortcut, we can cut him off on the path." leaping out of the ditch.

Sesshomaru followed after her, she was pretty quick he thought as she ran into the forest, nimbly dodging trees. He could see where Kagome got her speed from, the girl had skills, he watched as she skidded on one knee to a stop, sliding behind a tree.

She stayed crouched as he came up behind her and bent, she just glanced to him, " They should be coming around that bend, Magatsuhi always takes the same path."

It was after a few minutes of waiting that Sesshomaru heard someone coming down the path. His senses were dulled in this place but it seems everything else seemed to be working. Behind the tree they watched as a small Kagome walked down the path alone, following the shadow that crept along the floor.

Midoriko nodded to Sesshomaru, signalling she was ready, repostioning herself, she slid from behind the tree. Standing she cupped her hands over her mouth, " Kagome remember peace!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

The shadow immediately turned, it seemed to have hissed for a moment before taking off after the now running priestess. Sesshomaru took the moment to step forward, Kagome turned and simply stared at the demon lord in front of him. For a second Sesshomaru wondered if she would even recognize him until she spoke.

" What are you doing here?"

Her voice was high pitched even though she whispered, it was adorably cute, he simply held out his hand, " Come."

Kagome frowned, but stepped forward none the less use to him and the jesture. Taking the small hand into his, he picked the girl up and leaped into the sky. She held on tight to him, arms wrapping around his neck, closing her eyes tight. She never liked heights, but they were only in the air for a moment. When he landed he let her go, pale eyes glanced around realizing they were at her favorite spot, her pond.

She watched the dog demon walk over to the edge of the water and take a seat on the grass. Slowly she followed suit, carefully sitting beside him, " What are you doing here?" she asked again.

Sesshomaru stared at the water, seeing the small sprout from before has grown a few inches in size, he wondered for a moment what it meant but ignored that thought process. " You are not well." he finally answered.

Kagome made a face, that was an understatement, " How are you here? Let me guess, Midoriko."

He glanced over to the small child, " No, you let me in."

" Why would I do that?"

" You are not well." he simply repeated.

Kagome looked up, then to the water, she also have noticed the sprout in her pond, " I know I'm sick, I am angry." she stated outloud, " And I hold a lot of it in. Here, I can express how I feel."

Sesshomaru looked to the small girl, " And what of Magatsuhi using you?"

She simply shrugged, " Everybody wants to use me."

He frowned at the statement, " Do you like being angry?"

She made a face, " No."

" Then stop."

She couldn't help the smile that came across her face, " Of course you would think its that easy."

He just raised a brow, " Is it not."

" No its not, you can't just let go of something you've been holding on to for years."

" Why not?"

" Because."

" Because what?"

Kagome frowned, " You don't understand."

Sesshomaru looked at her, " Help me understand."

Her face dropped, she stared hard at something in her lap. She wasn't going to answer, he knew she wasn't. He leaned over, touching her shoulder, supportive. Kagome looked up, his sun kissed eyes stared at her filled with the trust and concern he didn't spoke of. Trust him, her mind thought for her, you know you can. She took a breath, " I like killing." she blurted out.

Sesshomaru raised a brow, she kept her head down, waiting for judgement, he simply turned back to the pond, " I suppose that is Magatsuhi's fault."

She glanced up, " What?"

" The blood lust. It's a demon thing, we all have it."

She made a face, never was she told demon's had a blood lust like her, she always thought it was her anger that drove her need to kill. " Is it like mines? I mean the need, is it as strong as mines?"

Sesshomaru glanced to the sprout in the pond for a moment, " It depends on how strong the demon is, some can't control it."

" How do you control yours?"

He turned to her, " Are you asking for help?"

Small arms crossed, " I don't ask for anything."

The smirk was quick as it played acrossed his face for a moment, even as a child the girl was as stubborn as a mule, " This Sesshomaru services does not come free. If I help you I want payment in return."

That caught Kagome of guard, curiosity got the best of her, " What type of payment?"

" I recall you once saying you never break a promise correct."

She nodded, " That is true."

He looked at her, " My payment is a promise. The next time you feel your anger turning into blood lust, instead of withdrawing, you come to me. Deal?"

Kagome nodded, a smile on her face, he had a way with words, with a one bet he was able to offer his assistance with controlling her blood lust without her having to ask. She glanced up to him, " Deal." raising a hand for him to shake.

Sesshomaru stared at the small appendage, before taking it in his hand, shaking it. She smiled up at him, he couldn't help the smirk realizing the seven year old before him was missing a tooth. She was a cute kid.

Kagome continued to smile, " So, you want to talk about that kiss now?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " I will not discuss that with a child."

Kagome snickered, then turned as an explosion was heard in the distance, Sesshomaru turned as well just as another went off in the forest. Definitely closer. He stood, they were coming this way, " I have to go." He looked at the small girl that barely reached his thigh, " You better wake up."

Kagome smiled at the threat, watching as he jumped into the sky and faded into the air. Feeling a shift in the wind, she ducked just as Midoriko went flying over her head and crashed into a tree. A shadow crept forward, the clawed hand rested on her shoulder. Immediately she felt his want for destruction and blood, and for the first time in her life she didn't feel the need in return.

Gently she removed the hand from her shoulder, glanced over to Midoriko and just shook her head and walked into the forest, right now she just wanted to be alone. Midoriko stood with a smile, " Seems your hold isn't as strong as you think."

A man stepped from the shadow, he was tall, covered in a dark set of armor. His grey hair long and shaggy, skin pale and deathly. A blue strip under each eye making his blue lips, crimson eyes glaring at his arch enemy. He smirked at the priestess, " You're hold is nonexistence. She will always come back to the side of dark."

Midoriko watched the demon step back into his shadowy home and crept into the forest, the female just turned looking into the pond to her left. The sprout grew a few more inches under the water, healthy, sturdy and strong. She smirked to herself, " Not this time."

* * *

Miroku was in the library talking with Kaede about what happened the other day, it was starting to worry him that Kagome has yet to turn back to normal yet. " The lords will be here in less than four days. We need Kagome's full cooperation to pull this performance off."

Kaede simply smiled, " Believe me child, all will be well, she just needs time."

Miroku shook his head, " We don't have time." he sighed and began to pacing the room. This entire fascade was stressing him out, he was doing it all on his own, the circle who knew the truth was very small. Even Sesshomaru's trusted advisors didn't know the truth. Just him, Kaede, Sango, Akino, Hampton and the infamous couple. How was he suppose to make everyone including three demon lords believe Kagome and Sesshomaru are in love when he didn't even have time to work with them.

" All they do is fight." he suddenly mumbled, deep inside his own thought. Yes every couple has a spat now and then but no, these two actually put they hands on each other, throw each other into walls, actually trying to hurt one another.

And then Sesshomaru with that Cease thing he got going, he shook his head, " There not going to buy it."

Sango watched the young monk pace the library, talking to himself while he had a panic attack, she rolled her eyes, " Would you just calm down, Kaede said all will be fine and it will."

Miroku stopped and turned, he raised a brow at the comment, " So you think they can pull it off?"

She crossed her arms, honestly she didn't care, she didn't even like this Kagome girl, " If it's important enough then they will make it work."

Miroku made a face, then nodded, the demon slayer made sense, he sighed, " I just wish I had more time to construct this. They need some serious work to look believable."

Kaede glanced up from the scroll she was reading, Kagome was the one that taught her to read in 3 other langages, " They just need some direction."

The door slid opened, all eyes turned, Hampton walked in the room with a slight frown on his face. Something that was unaccoustomed to the face of the handsome tiger demon, Miroku was the first to ask about the look, " What's wrong?"

Hampton turned, " Priestess Kaede, I need you to make finding out everything about a demon named Magatsuhi your priority from this point on, can you do that?"

She jumped to her feet, she knew the name well after growing up with a protector of the jewel, " Magatsuhi? Is Kagome okay?"

Hampton made a face, scratching his head, " We're working on it."

Miroku raised a brow, " Who's Magatsuhi?"

Sango also turned, " And what does it have to do with Kagome?"

Kaede was already replacing the scroll she was reading so she can look up more on that devil demon, " Magatsuhi is a demon from Kagome's past." she answered vaguely.

It was already clarified through Lord Sesshomaru that the only ones to know about Kagome's true powers are him, Hampton and herself. Letting others know she was the Grey Ghost was fine, letting others know she was the Shikon No Miko, the jewel itself, not a good idea. They only needed to know that she a powerful priestess, that's it.

Miroku turned, " Is she in danger?"

Hampton frowned, how can he answer that, " Not in the way you would think, but Lord Sesshomaru is taking care of that." I hope, he thought, matter of fact, it's been about an hour since he left his best friend in the dungeon with a female possessed by the demon of all demons. " I think I will go check and see how's that's going."

Miroku stepped forward, " Once Kagome is well again, please have them meet me in the gardens, there is still so much to go over before the deadline."

Hampton just nodded, " Will do." he glanced over to Kaede, silently seeing if she accepted the task to do the research for him. She nodded back to him, arms already full of scrolls she was pulling from their home.

Leaving the way he came, Hampton quickly returned to the dungeon, feeling a smidge of guilt for leaving his friend down here for so long. Anything could have happened, he doesn't know a single thing about this Magatsuhi demon. What he look like, how strong he was, what was his ablities and he just left his best friend to deal with him on his own.

Panic starting to pick up, Hampton took the steps 2 at a time down to the dungeon, his imagination was always his worst nightmare. Now he had the image of Sesshomaru laying on the ground gutted as a zombie possessed Kagome ate his inners with her bare hands.

He quickly rounded the bend, almost running past the other cells to check on his friend. He damn near skidded to a stop as the cell to hold the holy came up. He noticed the change in the air, the malice and darkness not gone but dropped to just subtly noticeable. He didn't know if that a good sign or a bad sign, he was almost frightened to look in the cell.

It took him a moment or two, he actually had to blink a few times to believe what he was seeing. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat on the floor of the cell, indian style, so close to each other their knees were touching. They seemed to be sleeping as their upper body was leant forward to the point their foreheads touched gently. What made Hampton stare was the softest yet warmest smile was across both of the sleeping faces.

Hampton raised a brow, " Guess he found a way in." he mumbled, seeing the pink barrier that protected the couple cackle for a moment. He knew from experience to just wait until the two woke up on their own, so he leaned against the outside the cell and waited.

It wasn't long before he felt the aura of his friend expand for a moment, he figured that meant he was again back in his own body. Sesshomaru was again the first to wake up after leaving the wild girl's core, straightening his back he caught the female that was still zoned out by reflex. He shook her gently to get her to wake up.

Kagome eyes fluttered for a moment before opening, pale blue eyes glanced around for a moment, realizing she was again in her cell. Leaning back, she frowned staring at the demon lord, " How long have I been in here?"

" 28 hours."

She made face and glanced down, she was still dressed in her fancy kimono, " I need a bath."

" Badly."

She snickered and glanced back up with a raise of her brow, amber eyes stared at her, there was the slightest hint of a smirk playing on his face. A playfulness in their aura's danced around them, a sense of calmness relaxing their shoulders. Kagome smiled, nothing needed to be said, they were truelly just sitting and enjoying each other's presence.

Hampton watched the two simply staring at each other, smiling. He never seen his friend with a glow like this before. He smirked, crossing his arms, " This is too cute."

Both adults turned, realizing they weren't alone, Sesshomaru was the first to stand, he offered Kagome his hand to aid her up as well. She has been sitting, non moving for over a day so her legs were pretty stiff.

Opening the door to the cell, Sesshomaru held a hand around her waist, helping her out. Hampton smiled, " I am glad you're okay Kagome."

She nodded, smiling back, " Thanks Hampton." she bent her knees, trying to get the blood pumping in her legs, " I really need a bath."

Hampton looked to his friend, " Kanyto and those kids are still waiting for you to do the debriefing."

Sesshomaru nodded, " Take Kagome to my chambers, I will see to the kids, meet me in my study once she is done."

Hampton nodded, taking Kagome's arm to help her stand straight, she watched as Sesshomaru headed out of the dungeon, " What kids?" she asked as they slowly made their way down the hall.

Hampton just shrugged a shoulder, " Three boys from the villiage, they may have witnessed a spy trying to enter the palace."

She raised a brow, " A spy? That's interesting."

Hampton helped Kagome up the steps, " Don't worry about it, Sesshomaru will handle the situation accordingly."

* * *

Kanyto leaned against the wall, arms crossed, watching the three boys in front of him chatter excitingly to each other. It made him grin, it reminded him of when he was younger, out with his friends doing everything under the sun. You could tell the three were close friends, just by the way they joked around with each other.

A powerful aura caught there attention, the demon lord was making his presence known. The Earth Natural watched as the three boys straighten up and began fidgeting, shoving at each other's shoulders. He shook his head, sensing the nervousness in their auras, they definitely reminded him of when he was younger.

Sesshomaru stopped outside of his study, he looked over the three boys as they bowed their heads in respect. They were young was his first thought, just hitting puberty, he slid back the door to his study, " Enter and seat yourselves."

The boys nodded, " Yes my lord." they said in union, walking into the room.

Sesshomaru closed the door behind them, he wanted a moment to talk to Kanyto, he turned to the Earth demon, his father served under his father. He remembered him being a good solider and a loyal friend, Inu No Tashio had a selected favorite and the earth demon was one of them. Because of that Kanyto and Sesshomaru spent alot of time together as kids, " The assignment went well I assume."

Kanyto bowed his head to his lord, reaching into his sleeve he pulled out a rolled scroll, " It did, all you wanted to know is in the report, plus more."

Sesshomaru took the parchment from him, Kanyto crossed his arms, " Passing through the east, I witnessed a rather large royal carriage heading this way. It seems the other lords plan to stop by for a visit soon."

Sesshomaru just shook his head, knowing what his friend is asking of him, " It's a long story."

Kanyto grinned, just like when he was young, Lord Sesshomaru always found himself in the strangest predicament. Sesshomaru saw the look on his old friends face and shook his head, he will have to fill his friend in later, " Wait here."

Kanyto bowed his head, " Yes, my lord." he watched as the lord stepped into the study, closing the door behind him.

Sesshomaru carefully sat at his desk, he stared at the three boys for a moment, letting his aura pulse strongly in the room. He was satisfied to see them began to fidget under the pressure, he took a moment to feel them out before speaking, " Explain."

Pina glanced up and blinked, looking to his three friends, the aura of the great demon lord was suffocating. " Um we were on our way to the palace, Jay works here and we were walking him to work."

Jay nodded, " As the cook, temperarly until my mother gets better. She's sick."

Kai agreed, " Jay realized we were being watched, he uh, he's a uh..."

Sesshomaru cut the boy off, " I know what he is."

Pina just nodded, of course he did, the lord knew everything, " So we confronted the demon, he was dressed in a baboon pelt. He said he was looking for someone, a powerful priestess."

Jay shrugged a shoulder, " We figured he was talking about your intended."

Kai shook his head, " He didn't seem to know about the courting and it really upset him."

Pina nodded, " Then the gate guard cut off his head, he said it was an illsuion."

Sesshomaru nodded softly, " It seems you three have witnessed something important."

The three boys smiled, happy at the recognition, Kai smiled, " We are glad we were able to assist you."

Sesshomaru stood, the boys deserved some type of reward, that's what his father would do, he always said the youth was our future. He will think of something at a later time, " Follow me."

Kanyto was still standing in the hall as commanded, he had a feeling Lord Sesshomaru had a very interesting story to tell him and it more than likely had to do with this sercet relationship he supposedly had with Kagome. Carmel eyes glanced down the hall feeling the purity even from this distance, speaking of the devil.

Kagome was walking down the hall of the grand palace she was in. Bathed and dressed again in a spectacular kimono only fitting for the Lady of the West. The many airy colors she wore made her look like a walking portrait of the morning sunrise. She glided across the floor in complete silence, her soft steps not making any sounds. There was a smile on her face, a little pep to her step. Something was different about her, she knew it, felt it. She was in a mood, a good mood, a mood she haven't been in in a long time now.

Hampton and Akito watched her from behind, slightly confused there selves about the sudden change in attitude. Kagome felt the stares but ignored them, she was just in a mood where she wasn't angry, no big deal, and who knows how long it would last. She was turning the corner when she saw a familiar face. His long brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, the long tip curving around his neck and down his chest, bangs fanning across his forehead. Oscuring the view of the outline of a moutain on his forehead complimenting his tanned skin, no other markings on his face.

Kagome felt a shiver, his aura was gentle and soothing, reminding her of the sway of branches through a gentle breeze. Walking over to him she smiled, "Kanyto, where have you been?" she said grabbing the tail of his hair and bringing it to her face.

He just smiled at the intimancy, " I was on an assignment that took longer than expected."

She stepped closer, his aura's breeze so comforting, " I'm glad you're back."

Noticing the movement, he winked at her, " Are you? I've heard some very interesting stories since my return. Milady."

Kagome snickered, then outright laughed at the formality, swatting at his shoulder. Like before, Kanyto caught the hand before it can actually hit him, Kagome just smiled, lacing her fingers through his. Pallid eyes stared into carmel and she leaned in, his scent intoxicating to her nose. A throat cleared, Kagome stepped away from Kanyto as Hampton shook his head at them. They were far too friendly with each other.

The sliding door to the study opened, Sesshomaru stepped out followed by three young boys, He turned looking to Kagome dressed like a beautifully painted portrait, her hair cascading down her back in waves. She smiled as she looked at him, stepping closer, " My love, we need to talk about my wardrobe." wrapping her arms around his neck, she glared at him, " I don't like kimonos." she hissed through smiling lips.

Sesshomaru smirked for a moment, " Too bad."

Kagome was tempted to roll her eyes before stepping away as her stomach growled, " I haven't ate in a day." turning she grinned, " There's my favorite cook."

Jay blushed as Kagome appoarched him, immediately he bowed his head, " I'm at your service my lady."

Kagome smiled, patting his cheek to get him to rise, he swallowed, seeing as her soft palm stayed pressed against his face. She grinned, tossing an arm over his shoulder, " Can you make me my favorite meal of all time?"

Jay closed his eyes, viciously searching his brain, Kagome gave him a stack of recipes that was just for her and he knew that was the name of one of them, " Grilled steak, mashed potatoes with mixed peppers."

Kagome smiled wide, suprised he remembered, " Boy you sure know the way to a woman's heart."

Kai and Pina snickered behind their friends back as his face lit cherry to the tips of his ears. Hampton just grinned, crossing his arms, " Jay, how about you take your friends with you to help."

He nodded, pushing at his friends shoulder to follow him down the hall, Hampton watched them go, they reminded him of something. Pushing that thought to the side, he glanced to his best friend, " The monk is waiting for you two in the forest, the lords will be here in four days. He has a lot to go over."

Kagome rolled her eyes, she was starving, " Okay, just make sure Jay bring my food, I need to eat before I get cranky."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, when is she not cranky, he turned on his heel, " Come."

Kagome followed him, Akino following her, Hampton watched them, then glanced to Kanyto. He remembered when they were younger, dragging the Earth Natural along with him and Sesshomaru because he can break through the side of the mountain without raising any suspicions.

He raised a brow, " So you and Kagome are pretty friendly."

Kanyto smirked, " Beause we are friends."

" You are aware that she is Sesshomaru's intended mate right?"

Kanyto crossed strong arms, " Is that not all a rouse?"

Hampton nodded, " It is. Matter of fact, let me tell you the story." he stated, tossing an arm oveer his friend shoulder, walking down the hall. He had alot to catch his friend up on.

* * *

I know, I know, bad spot to stop SORRY! but I had to. It's about to get crazy


	12. Chapter 12

here's another one!

* * *

The couple sat at the regular oak tree in the garden, Sesshomaru sitting against the trunk as Kagome sat by her strawberry bush. Akito standing at his lord's side as usual as the monk spoke about relationships. Kagome was completely zoned out, staring off into space as she subconsciously popped strawberries in her mouth, story times always made her day dream.

Miroku was pacing as he talked, speaking about the significance of coupling. He glanced over, seeing that Kagome was not paying one once of attention. He clapped his hands, the was a sudden noise, making her jolt up, eyes wide, " I'm listening."

Miroku just smiled, " Good, now that I'm sure you're paying attention, how about we do some practice."

Kagome yawned, popping another strawberry in her mouth, " Practice what?"

He just frowned, " Being a believable couple, when the lords come, questions will be asked."

She groaned, stretching her arms over her head, " Okay, ask me a question."

Miroku nodded, " Okay, I'll pretend to be one of the lords." he cleared his throat, " Lady Kagome it is such a pleasure finally to meet you, where would Lord Sesshomaru find such a beautiful woman."

Akito raised a brow, the monk was good, Kagome just shrugged a shoulder, answering the question, " We met on the island of Mitsukejima seven months ago at a gallery."

Miroku shook his head, " No, that was too practiced, it sounds rehearsed." he frowned, watching as Kagome just rolled her eyes. The monk glanced over to Lord Sesshomaru, he seemed as uninterested as the female party beside him. He crossed his arms, " Lord Sesshomaru what were you doing when you met Lady Kagome?"

Sesshomaru glanced over and blinked, he himself was not particularly paying attention, the monk did make sense in his reasoning but he talked too much for his liking, " At a gallery on Mitsukejima."

Miroku faced palmed his forehead, they weren't even trying, he sighed, " You have to put more effort into making me believe you. Do you all realize the consequences if we fail to make these lords believe you are a couple? Not only will the west be destroyed but the people, demons and humans that resides in it. You have to give me your all, put your best strengths forward."

Kagome frowned then crossed her arms, " Fine, fine." She suddenly looked to the right, her nose picking up the whiff of something delicious. She waved her hand and immediately the barrier dropped, she stood watching Jay walking over with his friends. Him holding a platter, Kai holding a basket and Pina holding a jug of water and cups.

She smiled, standing as Jay presented the food to her, the steak, mashed potatoes and peppers looking and smelling so good it made her stomach growl. " Jay you are my hero."

He blushed again at her praise, " I'm at your service my lady." he balanced the platter on one hand and pressed his free palm into the ground. The earth shifted for a moment, a boulder raising, flat and square to serve as a table.

Kagome grinned as he set the food down, she grabbed his cheeks as he moved to stand back up, giving him a loud smacking kiss on his forehead, " You're the best!"

Jay stumbled back, caramel eyes going wide at the sign of affection, he face turned the color of lava which only served to make his friends snicker behind his back. Sesshomaru stood as Kai set the basket on the makeshift table, he glanced over to the blushing teen, " Check in with your mother, make sure she is healing before returning to your duties."

The young boy bowed his head, glad for the excuse to leave, it felt like all his blood was rushing to his brain... and his loins. Pina set the water jug on the table, the three boys bowed again and turned, heading back towards the palace.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Miroku burst into laughter, " Kagome you just caused that boy no sleep for the next week."

Kagome just smiled, already digging into her platter sized plate of food, she was starving. Sesshomaru was still standing, watching the enigma in front of him. She ate like wilder beast. Not caring to be dainty or show any etiquette about her food like most females he knew.

Miroku shook his head, noticing the same thing, this would definitely not suffice once the other lords arrive. " Do you know how to act like a lady?"

Kagome looked up, " Yes. I just choose not to." stuffing another piece of meat in her mouth.

Sesshomaru simply blinked, " You have the eating habits of a barbarian."

Kagome frowned, eyes on the table, seeing she inhaled half a steak and three quarters of her huge plate of food, " I do not."

A slender brow rose, " For a moment I thought you would bite off your finger."

Kagome frown deepened, " Shut up, I haven't ate in 28 hours ok, so get off my back, Sheesh! Like you never been hungry before."

Miroku shook his head, all they did literally was fight with each other, this was never going to work. He blinked, an idea coming to mind, " My lord can you summon Ayumi to us, I have a task for her."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, he wondered for a moment what the monk would need from his head servant. He turned, looking to the palace, " Ayumi."

It took moments for her to appear at the summons, the young deer demon bowed her head, her brown hair cascading in her brown eyes, " How can I assist you my lord?"

Miroku smiled, touching the demon's shoulder, " We need you for a demonstration, Lady Kagome is having a hard time grasping how to act in love with Lord Sesshomaru." he leaned closer, whispering in her ear, " You seemed to be well versed in the act."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, hearing clearly what was said, he watched as Ayumi glanced to the monk, wide eyed then blushed ever so lightly. Interesting, he was not aware Ayumi had feelings towards him, mentally it made him frown, he got rid of his last head servant because of her obsession with him.

Miroku cleared his throat, " So Ayumi, pretend you are the intended mate of Lord Sesshomaru and I am the lord of the South." Dramatically he bowed his head, " Lady Ayumi, you seemed to care deeply about the great lord of the west, how did that come to pass with your background?"

Ayumi smiled at being called lady, it felt so right, making her giddy inside. The monk wanted her to show how to act as a proper lady, as Lord Sesshomaru's intended mate? Fine, she'll give him a performance he'll never forget. One that might actually make Lord Sesshomaru really consider her for the position.

She bowed her head back to the monk, " Lord Sesshomaru is a great demon." She stepped forward, closer to the demon lord, " He is brave and strong." She moved around him, fingers lightly trailing up muscular arms, just grazing his silk, " Clever and attractive, what girl would not love the perfect man." she stopped circling him and pressed herself against his arm, " He sees past what I do to who I am and that is why I love him." Stepping on her tippy toes, she reached up and softly kissed his cheek, " He is the ultimate being." she whispered.

Miroku raised a brow with a smirk, the performance was well and convincing, he however was not the only one to notice how intimate the girl spoke about Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome was frowning, feeling a stir of mixed emotions, _**she just kissed your man!**_ You can tell by the way the girl spoke, she felt deeply for the lord. Her lord. Pale eyes narrowed, _**mine**_ , a voice in her head whispered. Damn right he was hers, she thought viciously. She stood, anger sparking in her aura, " Back up Bitch!"

Ayumi frowned, turning to the woman that was interupting her moment with the man of her dreams. She knew the girl was a professional psychopath so she tensed her shoulders preparing for a fight. She was sure she can defend herself just as well as Kagome did, she was brought up by a soldier father. Brown eyes went wide as a hand suddenly slapped her face, Ayumi grabbed her cheek as her head snapped to the right. Mouth agape, she turned back, bewilderment on her face, " Did you just slap me!"

Kagome just balled her fist, " Don't you dare touch him!" a hand pulling at the long brown hair of the deer demon as the other tried to claw out her eyes. The girls fell as Ayumi tried to fight off Kagome's advances, Miroku outright laughed as the two females rolled on the grass, insults flying, clawing, scratching and pulling hair. It was an all out cat fight.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, wrapping an arm around the small waist of his fake intended and pulled her close so she wouldn't do any more damage to his servant. He glanced down, feeling the small woman wrap his other arm around herself, glaring daggers at the deer demon. Her aura expanded, surrounding the two in a protective cocoon, he raised a brow, looking to the monk who was smiling wide, clearly asking for an explanation.

Miroku continued to grin, helping the head maid off the ground. " Ayumi can you excuse us for moment."

The young deer, licked her busted lip and rubbed her cheek, frowning as she walked away, that bitch will get hers. Miroku watched for a second before turning back to the others, Kagome still has yet to remove herself from her position. Akito crossed his arms, " Is she okay?"

The monk nodded, " Yes, she's just jealous."

Pale eyes turned to him, " I am not jealous." _**Yes you are.**_ She let go of the lord and shook her head, " I need some air." she mumbled, frowning, walking deeper into the gardens.

Sesshomaru looked to the monk, what the hell just happened, " Explain."

Miroku just shrugged, " I had to get her serious about pulling off this performance so I made Ayumi make her jealous. Like all females, demon or human, a woman simply can not stand when another woman thinks she's better than them or can do something better than her."

Sesshomaru just shook his head, females gave him headaches, they were just so complicated, " Akito return to my study."

The bodyguard frowned but nodded his head, he preferred being by his lord's side at all times to do his job but could not argue with his boss. The fox and the monk watched the demon lord walk off into the gardens most likely to retrieve the upset Kagome. Akito shifted his weight to his staff, " You really think making her jealous is going to make her perform better?"

Miroku just crossed his arms, " No. But it should make her realize that she actually likes him."

Akito nodded, " Smart." he turned, heading back towards the palace, Miroku in tow, violet eyes watched the posture of the bodyguard he walked beside. There was sharpness to his shoulders, as if he was forcing himself to not glance back, he raised a brow, " You like her too don't you?"

Akito shook his head, " Not in the way you are thinking. She is a weird, complicated mess of a female."

Miroku just made a face, he was a master at reading people and reading emotions. He was skilled at talking into and out of any situation by body posture and expression, he can tell what the person really wanted. Also what they were really thinking, and right know he can tell Akito was lying. He was interested in Kagome in some way, he didn't know what way but he knew it could only lead to trouble. " Right."

Kagome found herself at a manmade pond, deeper in the gardens, taking off her shoes and pulling up her kimono she let her long legs sway in the pond as she leaned back on her hands. Her long hair was out, dancing with the soft wind, fishes circling her calves. Colorful butterflies seemed to dance in calming motion, enjoying the blossoming wild flowers around the clean water. The birds singing beautiful tunes, calming her restless soul. Indeed she was at peace at the moment. And still she felt a headache coming on. Why did she get so mad at Ayumi? She frowned, she was all but clinging onto to Sesshomaru that's why. The way that bitch was touching her man... her thought paused, he's not yours, your not suppose to even like him. _**But you do.**_ Kagome ignored the voice, what has gotten into her lately.

She have been feeling so many confusing and conflicting emotions that she never had to deal with before. She didn't understand, this was something she just wasn't familiar with. She sighed deeply, staring up into the sky, just be honest with yourself, it will help get your head together. Okay for starters, she misses the adrenaline of her anger. She missed the satisfaction of killing. She missed fighting, she doesn't miss the mood her anger usually puts her in however. That I gotta kill something now or I'm going to pull my hair out mood. She missed her weapons but oddly doesn't miss taking assignments. She definitely missed doing what she want but sort of likes being treated like royalty.

She nodded to herself, okay that's a good start, what was she feeling? If she was being honest with herself she have to say, the monk was right, she was jealous of Ayumi. Perhaps she did like Sesshomaru. She sighed, for a moment wishing her mentor was here, she always knew what to do or what to say. When she first arrived to the west she was the one that took her in and taught her to be strong.

She missed the ocean. The soft white sand, the salty sea air, the sound of the waves crashing against the shoreline. She remembered plenty walks along the beaches back home. She sighed, looking up to the blue skies, she missed the west. Their intellect, satisfied lifestyles, welcoming hospitality, funny sense of humor, always smiling faces. All of it. Her and her mentor met plenty of them, they were always on the move. She missed her mentor, her positive manner, feisty attitude and dirty jokes. She missed her home. Odd enough she wasn't angry in the west, she was actually happy.

Glancing over her shoulder, pale blue eyes looked down a path, she can see Sesshomaru walking towards her, " I will not apologize and you can't make me."

Sesshomaru made his way over to the girl, watching her, " We need to talk."

She shrugged, looking back to the water, " So talk."

Slowly, cautiously he sat beside her, " You are the cause of this entire situation, you put me and my lands in this position."

Kagome rolled her eyes, brushing a lock of hair out her face, kicking her legs gently, lightly splashing water. " So."

He looked at her, " I do not like this performance just as much as you do. This whole thing is all your fault."

She smiled with a hushed giggle, " Are you trying to make me feel guilty? Because it's not working."

" Do you understand the predicament you put my in?"

She looked over to him, then shrugged her shoulder, " Not really no."

He raised a brow, " If we do not convince the lords that what we have is real, we both will be hunted by armies of demons and bounty hunters until our heads are taken. My lands will be burned and destroyed, my people slaughtered and enslaved. It will be a massacre."

She let out a breath, watching the coral fish circle around her legs, she knew what he spoke was the truth. She also knew massacre all too well in her life, being the start of many after her village was destroyed. Did she really want to cause another? She sighed, she wasn't that heartless, " I will do all I can to give this performance 100%."

Sesshomaru stared into the pond, watching her long legs attracting the life in the pool. He heard her state she will cooperate, he appreciated the gesture though he will not say it. She took another breath as silence surrounded them. It was not unwelcomed between the newly fake couple, both had plenty on their minds that they needed to talk about but didn't plan on sharing. She leaned up, shaking her head, hair fluttering on the wind. He looked at her, there was a want in him, a longing, a need... for a taste. Since the kiss they shared in his study, he's been having a difficult time calming his beast when the woman was around. It wanted to pounce on her and mount her in the most inhumanly way, it wanted to make her scream his name and pass out from orgasms, it wanted to completely drain all life and energy out of her to the point she couldn't even walk straight for a week. Long story short his demon wants to have sex. Badly.

Kagome blinked, she was getting a weird vibe from Sesshomaru, his non stop staring coupled with the erratic pulsing of his aura make her turn to him. " What?"

Sesshomaru blinked, not even realizing he hasn't taking his eyes off the girl in the last 2 minutes. He jerked to his feet, he had to get away from her, " I must return to my study."

Kagome stood, " I'll go too."

" No."

She raised a brow, " Why not." she frowned, " You trying to sneak off and see Ayumi, don't make me fuck that girl up!"

He shook his head, she was definitely the jealous type, " This has nothing to do with her."

Kagome crossed her arms, now getting upset, " So the whole time I'm here you got me playing your got damn shadow, now all of a sudden when I'm trying to make this performance work, you don't want me around? What the hell is that?" She suddenly raised a brow, why was she getting so mad?

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes, the girl was nothing but a child, why did his demon want her so bad was beyond his understanding. He turned, trying to simply walk away from the girl, he really didn't have time for this.

Kagome eyes went wide, okay maybe she didn't really have a reason to be upset, and maybe she was just stuck in her feelings for a second. But that does not give this asshole the right to turn his back to her and walk away.

Picking up a rock of the ground, she launched it at the back of the demon lord's head. Sesshomaru turned, sensing the movement and caught the rock in his hand. He melted the stone with his acid, " You're such a child."

Kagome shifted her weight, putting a hand on her hip, " You're such an asshole."

He frowned, stepping closer, " Refrain from calling me anything other than my name."

She raised a brow at him, " You mean like mutt, dog breath, flea bag... fluffy? I can go on if you like."

His eyes narrowed, " You're testing my patience girl."

She stepped closer, frowning " I'm a grown ass woman, boy."

He stepped closer as well, looking down, " Understand who you are talking to bitch."

Her frown stayed, leaning closer, " I took down bigger than you fluffy."

Sesshomaru leaned in as well, " You can't beat me girl, get that through your head."

She leaned closer, " You don't know what I can do."

He leaned closer with a raised eyebrow, " I know enough."

Their lips were almost touching " You're going to make me hurt you." Kagome whispered a face still set in stone.

Sesshomaru leaned a bit closer, their lips a hair strand apart, " You can try."

There bodies were almost touching, they were so close, Kagome leaned up, feeling his cool breath touch her lips. She suddenly pivoted and swung her arm out. The spinning back fist slapping him hard against the cheek, snapping his head to the side.

Sesshomaru stepped back, feeling the sting on his face, amber eyes narrowed, now he was angry. He rushed forward, Kagome eyes went wide when Sesshomaru abruptly pinned her shoulders against the tree that was behind her. Her arm pushed out, the punch aiming for his throat, he blocked it, grabbing her wrist in his large hand. Her elbow slammed into his cheek, again snapping his head to the side. Easily lifting her, he smashed her against the bark in retaliation.

Feeling the bark cut into her back, Kagome frowned, her knee raising to hit him in the groin, his instincts had him pressing his hand against that knee to stop it. A hand free, Kagome lashed out, clawing the side of his neck with four perfect slashes. Amber eyes flashed crimson for a moment, he reached up and grabbed the top of her head, pulling on her beautiful hair, slamming her head against the trunk of the tree, making her cry out.

Her eyes narrowed, glaring at him, her face twisted in pain and anger, struggling in his insanely strong grip. She let out a frustrated sound, " Let me go asshole! I will fucking end you!"

His grip didn't let up, " You will stop this. Now."

She cut her pale blue, angry eyes to his impassive face, " You won't tame me." she hissed out.

He growled at the disobedient female, " You will submit." he whispered as he moved forward and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Kagome gasped in surprise, then opened to him. She didn't want to give into him so easily but with all the fighting she was already turned on. A good scrap always got her blood boiling and Sesshomaru soft lips just ignited the fire.

It was an angry kiss. Fierce and aggressive. Evading, plundering, each trying to conquer the other, wanting more of each other. His tongue sweep through her mouth with a dominance that she just had to fight. That she had to challenge. She pressed against him, trying to get him to yield.

He grabbed her thighs, slamming her harder against the trunk of the tree, almost splintering wood. She cried out, her arms going around him, her legs wrapping tighter around him. His mouth moved over hers again. She opened up, fighting to dominate the kiss, to control it, to taste his power, it was ruthless. He fought back, it was a battle, selfishly wanting to taste the other more, almost cruel in a way. His hands kneading her rear, causing it to tingle and send heat straight to that spot in between her thighs.

It was suppose to be an angry kiss. A way to punish, to get the other to submit. But Kagome was fighting back like the dominate female she is. Turning this angry kiss into something much more. He was lost to it, Sesshomaru transferred his attention to her neck, his lips and tongue working into the bare, lavender scented flesh, scrapped over her sensitive pulse with his fangs, causing every muscle in Kagome's body to quake, to clench into tight little knots as invisible flames sparked to life between them.

Her hands going to his neck as he kissed on hers. Her head tilting giving him more, eyes closing. Her voice leaving on a gasp feeling him pulling her firmly against his hardening arousal. " Sesshomaru." She reached down and tore at his clothing till the top of his kimono was shredded. Her fingers splayed out, trying to touch every inch of his skin, mapping out the ridges of his muscles.

The small gasping noises she was making, her hands scraping against his skin, her shivers and soft hisses. The sweet taste of her skin, it was driving him crazy. The way she said his name. He wanted her. Her wanted her now. In every way possible. Damn it. He wanted it bad.

She leaned into him, sending little flames to dance across her skin where his fingers brushed, mad at herself for being turned on. No. Damn it. She didn't want this. She had to stop. Needed to stop. She wanted to stop, but a rather large portion of her mind told her… She needed this. " Damn it, Sesshomaru." She mumbled, kissing his lips. His tongue met hers as they devoured each others mouths. She pulled him closer, leaving scratches on his waist. He moved hungrily down the crook of her neck. She moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Sesshomaru moved down savoring her flavor, his hands moving up, taking hold of her kimono and ripping the top open, needing to feel skin. Kagome struggled trying to catch her breath. This was exciting. She shouldn't enjoy it so much, she knew. But the lust, the challenge, the fire shimmering in Sesshomaru's eyes, it was so addicting.

A hand grabbed a creamy breast as he again kissed her lips, she groaned against him, She ran her hands down Sesshomaru's rib cage to play along the smooth chiseled skin of his chest. Her palms burning him like the vinyl seats in a car out in the sun too long. A pleasant kind of heat that ran through his flesh in little shivers.

He felt it as well. Whatever the hell she was feeling, Sesshomaru felt it too. He didn't think he would want it this badly, never imagined he'd want anything this badly. " Damn." His deep husky voice whispered out, his beast wins this time, he had to have her, grabbing her hair and biting down, hard, passionate on his binding mark.

A cry tore from her throat, white light flashed before her eyes, so much pleasure surged through her at once, she thought she was going to faint. She couldn't take much more of this, her heart beating wildly in her ears. They were pressed together now, body to body, skin to skin. It felt like fire. Their bodies were liquid fire. She was going to die from the heat, she needed him now, pulling at his obi. She knew from the first time they kissed she was addicted to his flavor. Addicted to him. Like a spell. A curse. He made her want him. She had to have him.

It dawned on him how close they were, he felt the knot to his obi being undone, he knew what would happen next. And he didn't care, he knew it was wrong, he knew he should stop, but he couldn't even if he tried. He pulled at her obi as well. He was passed the point of thinking, he will regret the action in the morning, but right now, the only thing on his mind was filling his need for her. They pulled at each other clothing, never breaking their kiss, their savage ravishment of each others mouth. They were so close...

There was a sudden screeching, " Lord Sesshomaru I am back from Mount Hotaka!"

The abrupt loud pitched voice broke through the haze of lust, making both adults blink. Sesshomaru stepped away from Kagome and turned. Kagome held her kimono closed with two hands, looking over Sesshomaru's shoulder. There was a very small green-skinned toad like emp demon standing before them. He had a big mouth for one so small, and large yellow eyes that took up almost half his face. His mouth was similar to a bird's beak, and his ears were traditionally pointy. He wore a simple brown top and light-brown pants. He wore no shoes, and had a small black hat upon his head. His hat was tied in place with a white strap going under his chin.

Jaken stared wide eyed at his lord, the top of his kimono was completely gone, exposing his chest for all to see, red lines welted all down his back and chest, some still slowly trickling blood. Bite marks and purple bruises littered his shoulders. " My lord, did someone attack you! Who would have the audacity to attempt to attack the greatest demon that ever walked these lands! I will find them! I will find them and show them who they are messing with! No one can ever attack the great demon of the west and live to tell the tale!"

Sesshomaru shook his head at the rambling Jaken constantly did, " Jaken. Go to my study."

The emp blinked, realizing his lord has spoken, quickly he bowed, smacking his head to the ground, " Of course my lord, anything you ask of this lowly servant will be done."

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes, he almost forgotten how annoying the emp could be. " Go."

Jaken nodded rigorously, " Yes, my lord." and turned hobbling with his short legs to the palace.

Sesshomaru turned as the emp scampered off, Kagome was still standing behind him, holding her torn kimono to keep it closed. They stared, the realization of what they were so close to doing dawning on them. Kagome glanced away, hugging her torn clothes to her chest, what was there to say, what could she say. Sesshomaru stared, the awkwardness between them will not help in what they were trying to achieve. " We must show restraint for each other."

Kagome glanced back up to the lord, he made it sound like she seduced him or something, she frowned, " You kissed me."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the statement, slowly amber eyes rolled over her, he studied her with his amber eyes. Kagome shifted, she had the feeling she had never been observed so keenly before. As though Sesshomaru was an artist studying her, making mental notes of the portrait he would paint later on. Heat pressed against her, surrounding her, like the heat of early May trapped in a room, trapped with the scent of beeswax and lemon oil and the faint trace of bayberry and spices.

He slid his warm gaze from the crown of his raven locks to the tips of her silk black slippers. Although he stood more than three feet away, she felt as though he were touching her, stroking her with gentle hands.

He appraised her in a decidedly masculine way that made him more aware of his femininity than she had ever been in her life. Beneath the concealing folds of her clothing, her skin tingled. She shifted again, glancing away from the demon lord, " Staring is rude." she mumbled.

Sesshomaru lifted his gaze, and in those amber eyes she saw the warmth of a male who understood what his lazy perusal had done to her. The smirk was quick, subtle, but there, " Hn." he turned, disappearing in his green orb, mostly likely going to his room to clean up.

Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed, " Asshole." she mumbled, turning, heading deeper into the gardens, she knew another way to the servants bathing quarters that should keep her from prying eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered his room through his balcony so no one would see him, immediately he walked over to a sliding door. He slid it opened, welcoming the steamed the billowed out against his face. Shutting the door behind him, he released his aura, coating the room with his youki, so no one would enter. He was quick, shedding the rest of his torn clothes and slipping into the water.

He let himself slide down the sleek wall of the deep pool to sit at the bottom, the water covering his head by at least a two feet. Holding his breath, he closed his eyes, letting the sound of the cycled water rush around him. He had to calm his raging demon, he focused his mind and slowed his heart rate, trying to find his center. The girl drove his senses crazy, he wanted to ravage every part of her, to completely dominate her in every way.

He focused harder, trying to settle himself into a state of calmness, trying to push every thought of that girl to the back of his head and lock the door tightly. He had to gain some self restraint, he had to demand his beast to listen and express some control. He could not let this simple desire of lust get out of hand. He never met a female like her before, someone so willing to disobey, someone so willing to fight back. Females are suppose to be obedient and submissive, quiet and in the shadows. This girl, she was the complete opposite, she was loud and rude and annoying and talked too much. She expressed her opinion even though it wasn't asked for, and she is always forever attacking someone.

He shook his head under the water, his long hair floating around him, the girl gave him a headache. And yet he can not deny he was extremely attracted to her. She had a body that wasn't sweet and innocent like most females, you can tell that her curves didn't come from a careful diet plan. She had cuts and muscles that came from years of training, she had skills that not many her age could have mastered, she had power that was beyond most higher demon's levels.

He smirked under the water, not to mention she had a left hook that could take someone's head off. He shook his head again, pushing up for air, breaking the surface, he took deep breath. This wasn't working, he couldn't focus, he needed a distraction. Times like this he missed his idiot half brother, the boy was easy to anger and could take a good beating. Perhaps there was a demon lurking on his lands that needed to be disposed of. It seemed like a good time to go hunting.

* * *

Kagome was relaxing, the servants bathing room was not as lavish as Sesshomaru's private hot spring, but the water was warm after she got the fire going under the enormous tub, so she was happy. Leaning back she rest her arms on the outside of the tub as she sunk a bit to get more comfortable on the bench she was sitting on. Her neck and chest was littered with bite marks, scratches and hickies, evidence to what almost conspired between her and Sesshomaru. She didn't mind though, she healed almost as quickly as a demon so in a day or so she should be 100% again.

Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath as steamed filled the room, in this moment nothing mattered. She suddenly blinked blue eyes, auras were headed in her direction, ones she was rather familiar with. She turned her head just as the door to the bathing room slid back, an eyebrow raised as the group walked in waving hands to clear some steam out their face, " Hello ladies."

Jenika the fox demon was the first to gasp then immediately dropped to her knees in a bow, " My lady our apologies for disturbing you."

Shinshi, the red hawk demon was the next to bow, knowing disrespecting the Lord's intended was just as bad as disrespecting him. Tamillia, the taller human maid bowed out of reflex, she didn't want any trouble with anyone, especially Lord Sesshomaru. It was tiny little Mae that took the step forward, she raised a brow at her friends then just shook her head, " Kagome tell this scaredy demons that just because your being courted, nothing changed, that you're still the same woman that cleaned these floors?"

Kagome laughed, count on Mae to break the ice between them all, " Got that right, now get your asses in this water before it gets cold."

The four girls laughed, standing, realizing Kagome was still there friend, stripping there work uniform, the girls immediately stepped into the large tub, needing the relaxation. Mae sighed as she slid under the warm water, her acting bones grateful, Kagome looked at her, she was still the same, her short black hair pulled up in a bouncy ponytail, her expressive brown eyes always shining. " So ladies, what's been going on lately?"

Mae smiled as the others settled in the water, " You're one to talk, you could have told us you was faking being a maid."

The red head fox demon blushed, " And that you were secretly being courted by Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome just waved her hand, " It's a long story."

Tamillia grinned, " Well start spilling I want to hear everything."

Shinshi nodded, " Start with how your a priestess and I couldn't sense any purity in your aura the whole time."

Kagome shrugged in the water, " I learned how to conceal my aura at a young age."

Mae rolled her eyes, " Who cares." she scooted closer to Kagome, " How did you and Lord Sesshomaru meet?"

Kagome made a face, biting her lip, this could be consider practice in sense, something the monk thinks she need desperately, " Okay but you can't tell anyone okay?"

Four heads nodded with a excitement, Kagome grinned, leaning in a bit, whispering, " I'm the Grey Ghost."

The two demons in the pool immediately backed away out of reflex, shock on their faces, Mae looked to Shinshi and Jenika, " Who is the Grey Ghost?"

Tamillia shook her head, " I swear Mae you are so dense, we were just talking about this the other day."

Shinshi stared, wide eyed at the miko on the other side of the pool, her reddish orange hair wet with stream and now sweat, " The Grey Ghost is a mercenary for hire, well known in the demon world because of the high profile demons that were killed with expert precision."

Kagome just smiled, " Aww thanks Shinshi that was nice."

Mae shook her head, " So your a killer?"

Kagome frowned, " No Mae. Killer for hire. I don't go around just killing people that would make me crazy."

Tamillia couldn't help but laugh, the miko had the weirdest sense of humor, " Shinshi, Jenika I'm pretty sure it's safe to come back over, unless somebody pays her she's not killing no one."

Kagome laughed, agreeing, " And I don't take small amounts, it takes 50,000 gold coins just to get my attention."

Shinshi scooted a bit closer, " So you must make a good amount of money."

The miko nodded, " I got a nice little treasure trove stashed away."

Jenika still kept her distance, " Is that how you met Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome leaned back, " I was collecting a bounty on the island of Mitsukejima. Its actually a nice little slice of Eden so I decided to stay awhile and relax. I love art so I was attending this gallery opening when I saw lord Sesshomaru from across the room. When our eyes met, everything else disappeared, it was love at first sight."

Mae smiled, " Awww, that's so romantic."

Tamillia nodded, " But why fake be a maid at his palace if he was courting you?"

Shinshi answered for her, " She is a priestess, the relationship would have been frowned upon."

Kagome sighed, frowning, " Exactly."

Jenika shook her head, still a bit confused, " But why fake be a maid here?" she repeated.

Kagome thought for a second, it was a good question, she needed to come up with something solid, " Well, after me and Lord Sesshomaru met on Mitsukejima we spent the rest of our little vacation together, but he had to return home and I had to bring in my bounty so we split ways. But a month later we ran into each other again and had the same strong connection and decided to secretly began courting each other."

She paused and shook her head, " But I mean I got to work and he lived here with thousands of people always watching him. Trying to sneak off and see each other was hell. So it was my idea to pose as a maid here so we can spend more time with each other." she sighed, looking up to the ceiling, " I missed him."

Mae nodded, " I would do anything to see the person I loved too."

Jenika spoke up, " Do you think Ayumi knew?" everyone looked at her, the shy fox blushed, reaching the tip of her pointed ears, " I mean with the way she was treating you was harsh."

The pool howled with laughter, Tamillia wiped a tear from her eyes, " Everyone knows that girl is head over heels for Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome frowned, immediately jealous, " I'll take that bitch head off if she touches what's mine."

Four heads turned to the steaming miko before they all again fell into a fit of laughter, Shinshi shook her head, " You have the instincts of a demon."

Tamilla nodded, " And the craziness of a female." they all laughed again, relaxing in the hot pool, Kagome smiled, the first time she met these four girls she was using them for information. But now, she can see she may have made some real friends.

There was a sudden knock on the door to the bathing rooms, " Lady Kagome are you in there?"

She turned glancing towards the door, immediately recognizing Akito's voice, " Yeah. What's wrong?"

" I've been command to find and stay with you until Lord Sesshomaru returns."

That made Kagome frown, she stood and climbed out of the pool, the others following suit. Wrapping herself in the inner layer of her torn kimono, she slid the door back, " Where did he go?"

His nose flared, the first thing that hit him was a scent, usually Kagome smelled of Lord Sesshomaru, lilac and honey. But this, this was new, different, intoxicating. Burning lavender. She smelled divine, he thought, he imagined the fresh lavender flowers slowly being lit like a match. It made him warm inside, feeling her aura wrap around him in a cocoon of sensual heat. He shook his head, blinking, pale eyes went wide at the lack of proper clothing, he immediately turned around, his back to her, " You are indecent."

Kagome glanced down, then raised a brow, one layer was considered indecent? She just shook her head, " Where did Sesshomaru go?"

" Hunting, he will return later tonight. Please dress." Akito answered, not daring to turn around. Kagome rolled her eyes, " I didn't bring any clothes with me."

Mae, Tamillia, Jenika and Shinshi walked up behind her, " I can go get you something if you like Kagome." Jenika offered.

Kagome just smiled, " No its fine, my clothes are in lord Sesshomaru's room, I'll get dressed there."

Mae giggled, crossing her arms, " And who do you plan on getting there, wet and in your undergarments without being seen?"

Kagome just turned with grin, " I know a way."

The group again laughed, Kagome stepped into the hall, " Akito make sure you keep up." she said then took off down the hall. The fox demon glanced up and immediately ran over the poorly dressed female. Mae and the others again laughed, shaking her head, " I love her, she will definitely make life more fun around here."

Shinshi nodded, " Agreed." making the maids laugh again as they walked down the hall to continue their duties.

* * *

Akito was more then surprised, Kagome moved like the wind, her footsteps silent, as if she glided across the floor. And the route she took him was one he never took before, it would have taken him twice the amount of time to reach Lord Sesshomaru chambers. He stopped with her outside of the room, " Where did you learn that route?"

Kagome just grinned, catching her breath from the race, " Its job related."

Akito shook his head, a grin crossing his face, he looked at her. Dressing while wet soaked her form, the white inner layer she was dressed in was somewhat transparent. He could see the silhouette of her curvaceous body, her soft perky breasts to the firmness of her subtly indented abdomens and her curvy long, slender legs. Her raven tresses sparkling in the cold water and sunlight, turning parts of the ebony locks a seductive royal blue. She wiped wet bangs out her face and smiled. There could never be a more exotic moment.

" You should get dry." He mumbled in a trance, eyes still on her body.

Kagome blinked, then glanced down, " Yeah I should." turning she slid the door back and stepped inside the room. A small girl was waiting for her inside, taking a deep breath through her nose, she smiled, " Yet another challenge you bring me."

Kagome couldn't help but smile, Kali was the head seamstress here, the small blue robin demon had a short yet curvy body, her bright blue her down her back just touching her shoulders. Her bright black eyes matching her bright personality.

The priestess jumped as something touched her waist, looking down she seen wide green eyes looking at her from under thick glasses. Turning at another soft touch, she seen the same pair of eyes on a similar round face. The otter twins were Kali's mute apprentices, long brown hair touching their waist, pulled back into low ponytails. Kali just smiled as the twins pulled at the wet clothing Kagome was dressed in. " You are going to look fabulous after I'm through with you!"

Kagome just nodded with a soft smile, " I believe you Kali."

Akito stood in front of the door in his usual post, completely upset with himself, he couldn't get the exotic image of Kagome out of his head. He should be ashamed at how he was checking out his Lord's soon to be mate. He frowned but it was all a rouse, so was it really bad that he was looking at her? He frowned, of course it is, he is loyal to the west, has been for decades and Lord Sesshomaru liked her and he was sure she liked him back... But did he like her also?

He shook his head, not in that way, he told himself but he frowned, then why was he checking her out? He is a demon, more so he is a man, it was natural for him to eventually look at her like that. At least once, it's completely normal, it didn't mean a thing. He sighed softly, clutching his spear a bit tighter, even he didn't believe that. He was attracted to her and he knew it. This was bad, especially if anyone found out, Lord Sesshomaru would take it as complete betrayal. His family couldn't suffer another blow like that not after Inu No Tashio's demise. Everyone swore that if the great demon general's body guard was doing his job he would still be alive. He couldn't allow his family's reputation again be attacked by falling for his lords intended mate.

The girl was a complete mystery to him, she was something that brought out the curiosity of every demon. But he plans to get his distance and keep it professional, he will do as his lord wishes and that's it.

He nodded, determined to stay focused, he turned just as the door slid back. Kagome stepped out in a beautiful canary yellow kimono, an intricate design of a green stems swirling around the low connecting flaps, with small green leaves and little white buds. Her emerald obi, matching the jeweled comb that held back her bangs in a swooping curve, her hair was straightened and down her back, slits in the bell like sleeves showing creamy skin, and simple yellow slippers on her small feet. Kagome spun slowly, the underlayers of her kimono making her look like a blossoming flower, " Well, how do I look?"

Akito swallowed, this may be harder than he expected, " Lovely." he muttered softly.

Kagome just smiled, then clapped her hands together, " So until Sesshomaru comes back, what do you want to do?"

Akito stared into pallid blue eyes that was so much like his own, he blinked, looking away, " He said you are to occupy yourself. Occupy meaning, do what you will as long as no one come to injury."

Kagome made a face as if she was thinking, what to do if I can't hurt anybody? " Well how about we visit your brother? You said he works for Sesshomaru right?"

Akito nodded, " Yes, my oldest brother Taro. I believe he is in the training dojo right now."

Kagome grinned, training dojo huh, maybe she can get rid of some of this pent up frustration, " Perfect let's go."

Akito made a face, " It may not be a wise idea bringing the intended to Lord Sesshomaru to the training grounds."

Kagome laughed, " Akito, we both know I can handle myself and if anything happens, you got my back right?"

He looked at her open gaze, seeing her raise a brow, he smiled softly, " Yes. I got your back."

She grabbed his arm and started pulling, " Then lead the way."

So he did, leading the way outside, Akito headed towards the north end of the palace. Approaching a cluster of trees, he made his way down a worn path with Kagome following in tow. 10 minutes later she saw a large almost hidden dojo building coming into view. He frowned, slowing down his pace, he had a bad feeling about this.

Kagome saw the tension in shoulders as they approached the building, " What's wrong Akito?"

He shook his head, " I just.. don't believe this is a good idea, bringing a woman to the training grounds. Some of these men are rather brutes."

Kagome grabbed his hand, " Relax, I'll be fine and if anything happens we'll leave, deal?"

He nodded, looking to her, " Deal. But stay by my side and do not touch everything like you do."

Kagome raised a brow, " I don't touch everything."

Akito just looked at her, Kagome rolled her eyes with a huff, she crossed her arms, " Fine."

He nodded again, stepping to the doors, giving one a shove it opened, grunts and clanking of metal could be heard inside. Kagome stepped forward, thrilled, she was looking for a good workout, the smell of sweat and heat brushed against her as they stepped into the training arena.

There were many soldiers sparring with wooden swords and staffs, there were some practicing their accuracy with wooden targets. There were some cleaning sharp weapons and sharpening swords. Kagome gazed around, eyes wide with exhilaration, there was noise and clashing and best of all fighting. Eyes fell on the two as the walked farther into the compound, Kagome picking up her speed as she took in all the sights. There was soldiers bare knuckle brawling in one corner of the room, Kagome got excited, that was her favorite type of fighting, down, dirty and physical.

She was heading over to them when she suddenly felt a powerful aura above her. Glancing up, her mouth dropped as she seen a demon surfing on a wave of ice, shooting icicles the size of elephant tusks at an opponent. She followed the fight as it moved across the ceiling of the arena, the demon was tall, dressed in the colors of the west like everyone else here.

A white kimono with a blue crescent moon on his back and black sashinuki hakama, a red obi tied around his slender waist. His form was slim and lithe, his build lean yet strong. Icy blue tresses a darker royal blue, slowly turning into a light, almost white slate gray by the time it reach his waist. With no bangs and pulled back into a high ponytail to stay out of his eyes. Eyes much like his sibling, such an icy deep blue they almost seemed transparent. Pale blue jagged lines were on his cheeks, as well as his wrist. " Is that your brother?"

Akito nodded, watching his older brother spar against the dragon demon that was attempting to blast him with a burst of heat. A dodge, a jab and a blast of cold had the dragon falling to the ground. Taro caught his comrade mid air and settled him to the floor unconscious to rest. Kagome was already making her way over to him, " Wow that was awesome! You are amazing!"

Akito saw the look in her eyes, he could basically read the word in those beautiful blue orbs. Touch. He moved forward, reaching out for Kagome just as she tried to jump the barrier that led to the sand pits. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her back just as he brother looked up, " We talked about this."

Kagome frowned, " I wasn't going to touch nothing." she waved her hand as Taro finally stood, helping the now wake dragon demon up. He shook his hand, watching him leave the practice space before turning. Kagome smiled, " Hi. You must be Taro, Akito told me all about you. I'm Kagome."

The older fox demon walked over, his eyes were harder than his brothers, his aura colder, he looked over the two before staring at the pretty raven head woman, " Kagome." his voice was deliciously deep, " As is Lord Sesshomaru's intended mate, Priestess Kagome." he looked to his sibling, " Little brother you know better than to bring her here."

Kagome pulled away from Akito, leaning on to the small fence that surrounded the sand pits, " It's fine, I made him take me. I wanted to meet you."

Taro looked to her again, Kagome felt intimidated, he was taller than his brother by at least 8 inches. She smiled it made her want to defy him, " I saw your fight with the dragon, pretty impressive."

He nodded his head to her, " Thank you, but it is best you leave. The training grounds are no place for a woman."

Kagome grinned, " I can take care of myself."

Akito again touched the slim waist of Kagome, " Perhaps my brother is right, we might find it wise to leave and talk to him another day."

Kagome rolled her eyes, again pulling away, crossing her arms as she moved closer to Taro. Leaning against the wooden barrier, she frowned, " Do you know who I am Taro?"

The older fox raised a brow at the forwardness, it was unexpected from a human, a woman at that, " I have heard rumors you are some sort of priestess."

Kagome grinned, he was lying, she sense it in his aura, he knew who she was, she turned, seeing all eyes were already on her. " I am the Asa Shin Fujo." she said loudly so all could hear.

Many of the men stopped their mock battles, some grunting in disapproval, others laughing in disbelief. Kagome just smirked, then released her aura in a burst, gasps were heard as the demons immediately stepped back. The power radiating off of the woman was deadly. She just giggled, it was only a small portion she let into the air, but it was enough to prove who she was.

One demon stepped forward, " Asa Shin Fujo, how about a little demonstration of your skills?"

Kagome shrugged a shoulder, " What do you have in mind?"

Another soldier stepped forward, " Well we have some target dummies set up over here."

The priestess nodded, " Okay."

The crowd parted as she made her way to the other side of room, the bulls eye targets were lined in a row with a wall of weapons for long ranged assault. She glanced at them, trying to decide which to use, for a moment blue eyes fell on a bow and arrow set. It was a pretty typical priestess weapon and she was rather good with one. But she turned away from the set, personally, she liked knifes. Her eyes fell on a set of straight edged throwing knifes about 7inches long, like these. She grinned, picking up all four blades, no hesitation she turned and threw the knifes, all four pinning into the red bull eye circle.

She suddenly grinned, fuck it, grabbing more daggers and a spear or two off the wall, throwing them at the target all hitting the bulls eye. For the hell of it she picked up the bow by the quiver of arrows. Her fingers pulled back on the string as an arrow materialized into position glowing a dark pink and let it fly. It hit the wooden target and exploded in a bright light, many of the demons stepped away, covering there eyes. Kagome just stared at the spot where the target use to be, now nothing but burning wood and melting metal. She frowned, she must be more pent up than she realized, she knew she can burn demons but not non-animated objects.

Clapping went off behind her, she blinked and turned, forgetting for a moment she had an audience. Taro crossed his arms, " Impressive. But how good are you in combat?"

Kagome grinned, seeing many others nodding, wanting to see more, " I mastered a long range of weapons but I prefer hand to hand combat. I like getting physical." She turned, looking into the crowd, cracking her knuckles. " Any takers?"

No one stepped forward, Akito shook his head, leaning over to whisper in Kagome's ear, " No one will risk putting their hands on Lord Sesshomaru's intended mate no matter how strong you are."

Kagome frowned, " Oh come on its just sparring." Still no one willingly stepped forward. Her frowned deepened, " Fine. Then you better go on defense." She said launching forward in an attack, punching the first soldier she reached.

The young demon dropped like a rock, Kagome suddenly dropped in a split as a soldier tried to tackle her to the floor. Spinning, she jumped up, leaping over one demon and hit another with a fly kick to the chest, sending him to the floor.

Spinning out the way of a few hands, Kagome jumped up, using a demon's shoulder as a spring board, she back flipped in the air, grabbing a soldier shoulder's, her foot on his back. Falling back she used her momentum and sent the demon flying over her and into the patted wall.

Standing, she suddenly felt herself being thrown by a heavy set boar demon. Kagome grinned at the demon's shocked look as her hand touched the floor saving her from a fall. She turned the throw into a flip hitting the demon in the side of his head, throwing him into the patted wall with his friend.

She sidestep a wide kick, then ducked, before making body shots to the demon in front. With a flip kick she hit the demon in the chin. Pivoting she caught the next demon in the cheek with fierce hay maker, then stepped to the side just in time to avoid another tackle attempt.

Akito was probably the only one who saw the mischief twinkle in the eyes of Kagome. Taro stood by his brother's side, watching as Kagome tore through the soldiers like a tornado. " You like her." he stated lowly.

Akito tried not to tense at the statement, " Yes. She is very nice. Different."

Taro crossed his arms, glancing at his little brother, " You know what I mean Kito."

The younger fox demon refused to look at his brother or he will see the guilt on his face, " Not in that way Taro trust me."

Taro laid a hand on his brother's shoulder to make him look at him, " Stop touching her."

Akito raised a brow, confused, " What?"

" She smells like you. I've watched you pull her to your side twice already, stop touching her. You are getting too close."

Akito was tempted to roll his eyes, he turned away, making his brother hand fall from his shoulder, " I know what I'm doing Taro." He took his spear and tapped the bottom to the ground, sending a blast of cold air in all directions.

Kagome turned, she had a fist full of a demon's shirt, her other raised to hit him, " Is it over?"

Akito nodded, " It is time we leave."

Kagome let the young demon go, " Aw man we were just getting somewhere, right guys?"

Half of the solders were knocked out on the floor, the other half sweating and panting at trying to keep up with the priestess pace. Many of them started laughing, nodding their heads, " Yeah, just getting somewhere."

She walked over to Akito, " I'm hungry, that was a good warm up." she smiled, looking over to the taller demon beside his brother, " I didn't get a chance to fight you Taro. Maybe next time?"

The older fox nodded, " Perhaps."

Kagome just grinned, " Damn right, if you think your the best assassin in the lands, we're going to put that to the test."

A smirk played across the demon's face, " Then next time be prepared." Pale eyes glanced to his brother, " And come alone."

Akito frowned at his brother, he was purposely flirting with Kagome just to piss him off. He grabbed her wrist and turned, " Come milady, we must go."

Kagome waved as she was pulled towards the door, " Later Taro, see you next time. Later guys, this was fun."

Many of the soldiers waved back to her, most smiling, some laughing, they never expected the intended to their lord to be so entertaining. Taro crossed his arms, he watched as his brother pulled the female with him, not once letting go of her arm. He was getting too close.

* * *

more to come!


	13. Chapter 13

Here's another one!

* * *

Kaede sat at a long table, files, scrolls and books opened all over the place. Ever since General Hampton asked her to learn everything about Magatsuhi, she has yet to leave this library. So far she learned, Magatsuhi was the incredibly powerful yokai who killed Midoriko and whose soul with whom she continuously battles inside the Skikon Jewel. But she already knew that, she also learned that Magatsuhi was created by numerous demons who formed into one demon in order to kill Midoriko. And that Magatsuhi's true form is much more monstrous but that was nothing new to her, demon merging is how Naraku was created.

There was nothing in here that would tell her something new, the only place they were going to learn about this demon is from the source. Kagome.

A heavy eye glanced up as the doors to the library opened, walked in was Sango and Miroku. She raised a brow at the annoyed look on the demon slayer's face, she can only guess Miroku is again up to his shenanigans. He walked over with a smile, " Kaede, rest is in order, you have been in here all day."

She shook her head, glancing again the scroll in front of her, " There is much work to be done."

Sango frowned, she didn't understand the sudden need for research, " What is going on Kaede, you are clearly keeping something from us. Something important."

Kaede just sighed, " All in due time will be revealed."

Miroku smiled, changing the subject, " Until then, I was thinking about the Lords arrival in 3 days. What if we threw some sort of ball? Like an outcoming party for the newly intended couple. It will be the best way to keep the lords distracted. We eat, we dance, we drink, we laugh, then everyone goes to bed and leave in the morning."

Kaede nodded, " That is a good idea, I am sure General Hampton can assist with the arrangements."

" What arrangements?" The general asked as he walked in the room.

Miroku turned and smiled, the general always seemed to have good timing, " A ball for the newly discovered couple."

Hampton grinned, touching his chin, " A ball huh? Great distraction, I'll send Ayumi here to help you." Green eyes glanced around, " But I'm here looking for Kagome has anyone seen her?"

Sango made a face, she still didn't like the girl that thought she can put her hands on anyone she felt. Kaede shook her head, she hasn't left this room all day, Miroku shrugged a shoulder, " Perhaps she is in the garden, she is pretty fond of the outdoors."

Hampton just nodded, " I will check there then." turning on his heels and heading the way he came.

Deciding the best entrance to the gardens were in the family wing, he took a right down the hall. Nodding to some of the stationed guards, he continued down the hall until they were deserted, not everyone is allowed in the family wing. Of course being the best friend of the demon lord had its perks, he was allowed alot more privilages than the average demon.

Speaking of demon, his sensitive ears picked up the lightest of thuds. He turned, brow raised, realizing he was standing outside of lord Sesshomaru's chambers. He knocked on the door before sliding it back and poking his head in, " Lord Sesshomaru?"

Green eyes spotted a pile of bloodstains clothes on the floor, he walked over and bent, examing them a bit more. He took a whiff and immediately turned his head, making a face, definitely elk demon. A large elk demon. He turned, still bent as the bathroom door slid back, Sesshomaru stepped out, dressed, refreshed in all his glory. He raised a brow at his best friend, " Are you done sniffing my clothes?"

Hampton just grinned, " You went hunting without me."

Sesshomaru simply turned, replacing his swords to his waist, he didn't wear his armor in his own home unless there was guests. " I needed to clear my head." he decided to go with, stating he was frustrated maybe have been the hugest understatement in the land right now.

Hampton snickered and stood, " Let me guess, Kagome."

Speaking of the wild female, he could not track her scent once he arrived back home, " Where is she?"

The tiger demon shook his head, " I was looking for her too, I think she might be in the gardens."

Sesshomaru glanced to the balcony door he left open, the sun was setting, it was time she came inside, " I will accompany you."

Hampton nodded and turned, heading out the door with Lord Sesshomaru by his side. Entering the gardens the two friends were silent as they took in the beautiful creations and scents of the garden. It was beautiful place to spent time, so it was understood why it was one of Kagome's favorite places. Hampton glanced around, he remembered when they were younger, they would play in these gardens, running around acting like rogue beasts.

Sesshomaru ignored the scenery, too busy trying to locate Kagome's scent, it wasn't here, turning a bend, the demon lord paused, surprise in his eyes. What the hell is this?

Hampton stopped as well, blinking away his memory, refocusing, a brow went up. Before him was Kagome and Akito, Kagome was focused, eyebrows burrowed in concentration, trying with all her might to pull Akito's spear out of the ground. With a yank both the spear and Kagome fell over. The fox demon laughed as Kagome struggled to move the heavy spear off her chest. He walked over and helped her up, sliding hair from her face with such a soft tenderness it made Hampton suspicious.

He stepped forward, Sesshomaru stopped him, " What do you smell?"

Hampton frowned, " Akito. He's all over her."

" Before, what did she smell like?"

" You with lilac and honey."

Sesshomaru nodded, " I couldn't pick up her scent when I returned. I think I know why." Sesshomaru stepped forward, he was filled with mixed emotions, was this jealousy? " Kagome."

The young priestess turned, there was a smile on her face, " Hey, you're back. How was hunting, had fun?"

He ignored the question as she walked to his side, " Did you bathe?"

Kagome smirked, " After what happened earlier, I think it was necessary."

He raised a brow at the thought and turned, " Come."

Kagome rolled her eyes but turned to follow, Akito stepped forward to also follow, Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder, " Akito, return to my study."

The fox demon blinked, something deep inside him did not want to leave Kagome's side. A rejection was on the tip of his tongue, " But..."

Sesshomaru stopped and turned, staring at his body guard, Akito shook his cloudy head and bowed, " I mean yes milord."

Hampton crossed his arms, something suspicious was going on, Kagome blinked, confused, " What?"

Sesshomaru just raised a brow, he had a suspicion for why Akito was acting the way he was. To test his theory, he kept his eyes on the young fox as he reached over and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her against his side.

Akito pale eyes flashed red as he growled deep in his throat, Hampton stepped in front of his friend at the clear threat. Akito blinked, shock clear on his face, he shook his head again, dropping to one knee, " My appologizes my lord I don't know what came over me."

Sesshomaru simply blinked, he glanced to his best friend, " Bring him to my study."

Hampton nodded, watching as Kagome glanced to Akito confusion clear in the air before Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, making her follow. Turning he looked to the young fox demon, crossing his arms with a frown, " You are getting too close."

Akito frowned, picking up his spear, he sounded like his brother, " I have no idea what you're talking about or what just happened."

Hampton just turned, " Let's go." heading inside with the fox demon in tow.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome along with him the entire way into the palace. Kagome frowned at the fast pace and urgency in his steps. " What is wrong Sesshomaru? Why are you rushing? And what just happened to Akito?"

" Stop talking." he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes as he slid the doors back to his chambers, pulling her inside, he moved to the door that led to his private hot springs.

Kagome pulled her arm away from the lord, " Okay you start explaining now or I'll start breaking shit."

He turned to her, " Are you carrying anything on you?"

She frowned at the question, glancing down to her kimono, patting her hips, " No, not that I know of."

She looked up to ask him why he asked when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, then warm water suddenly surrounding her. Holding her breath, she sink to the bottom of the hot spring, no this mother fucker do not just push her in the pool, her mind thought. No this dick head asshole did not just fucking push her in the got damn pool! Her mind thought more angrily.

Anger set in her eyes as she climbed out the water, watching Sesshomaru step back, " What the fuck was THAT FOR!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru simply stared at her, as soon as he pushed her in he watched her get over her shock and swim out. Seeing her stand before him now, soaked to the toes was interesting. " Simply testing a theory."

She rolled her eyes, stripping out of her dripping clothes, " What theory?"

Sesshomaru stepped forward, gently cupping her cheek, making Kagome look at him, " What are you doing?"

" As I said." He whispered, his voice low, deep and seductive, his other hand touching her waist, bringing her closer to him till she was touching his chest, " Testing a theory."

Kagome's breath hitched, was he going to kiss her again, eyes widened as his face came closer to hers, at the last second he turned her head to the side, nuzzling his nose in the spot between her neck and shoulder. He took a deep breath, the sensual scent of burning lavender hit his nose. Kagome froze, he was sniffing her, she blinked, what the hell.

He made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded something closely related to a groan. He pulled her closer, held her tighter, making Kagome gasp when she felt the floor leave from beneath her. It was like holding the delicate flower above an open fire yet just out of reach from actually catching flames. Her aura surrounded him in a warm blanket of sensual heat that tingled his skin, a pool of warmth swirled in his stomach. His eyes closed as he took another breath, it was like her powers were dancing, trying to entice him with its heat, calming him into a warm lullaby.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Kagome pressed her hands to his shoulders, " Your acting weird."

He smirked into her neck for a moment, there was an additional star on her binding mark, he wondered if that had anything to do with him biting her again earlier. Leaning back to look at her, he realized she was a good two feet off the ground. He placed her back on her feet and turned, " Prepare for bed."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " What are you my mother now?" but he was already walking out of the room.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, " Whatever." She had to get dry before she get sick.

* * *

Hampton was glaring daggers at the young fox demon as they sat in the study waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to arrive. Akito was tempted to roll his eyes, " Would you stop, I didn't do anything wrong."

Hampton just frowned, crossing his arms, " You better not screw this up for him. He likes her."

Pale eyes glanced to the general, " I know that."

Hampton turned to him, " Do you? Sesshomaru never liked a female. Even if it was to just rut, he never liked one. Ever. She's the one. His future mate. It's hard not liking Kagome, I get that, she got something about her that attracts you. But she is meant for him."

Akito frowned, turning away from the tiger demon, " I will never do anything to jepordize Lord Sesshomaru's potential mating."

" Good because I'm going to make sure it happens."

Akito eyes narrowed turning to the general, you can't make someone fall in love he wanted to say, he couldn't make Kagome mate him, it was her choice. Who ever she chooses. The door suddenly slid back and Lord Sesshomaru stepped in.

Akito glanced to the great demon before turning back around, staring hard at the wall. Sesshomaru walked around the two and sat on the floor in front of his desk. He glanced to his body guard, " You encountered Kagome after a bath."

It was more a question than a statement but Akito nodded anyways, " Yes, you ordered me to watch her until your return."

" What was her scent?"

The fox demon blinked at the odd question, he swallowed, feeling heat touch his cheeks as he remembered the moment. " Its hard to explain." he mumbled, " It was more of a burning mixed with lavender." he remembered wanting to bath in that warm feeling, to smother himself in that heat.

Hampton frowned at the clear embarrassement on the young fox's face, he raised a brow, " To me she always smells like Lord Sesshomaru with lilac and honey. Until today."

Sesshomaru nodded, before he pushed her in the water, she smelled like Akito with raindrops and sunflowers. " I believe her aura is masking itself by changing it's scent."

Akito made a face, " Why would her aura do that?"

Sesshomaru looked to the kit, Akito didn't know about what exactly Kagome housed inside her body, inside her mind. He just knew she was a powerful priestess with some anger issues. " It must be a protection mechanism. It picks off the aura it first comes in range of. The person it connects with will notice it's true scent, while others smell what the aura has covered it as."

Hampton crossed his arms, " So why did Akito ask for a death wish in the gardens?"

The fox glared at him for a moment, " It was a simple misunderstanding, it will never happen again."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " I can only assume it is again her scent. After smelling such an intoxicating aroma the chosen person the aura picked off of grows an intense desire to protect it. Like another protection mechanism."

Hampton nodded, " It would make sense why she is attracting unwanted attention from the opposite sex." green eyes glanced to Akito.

The fox was attempted to glare back but instead he focused on Lord Sesshomaru face, " How do we fix this?"

Sesshomaru mentally smirked, he can tell the young fox was attracted to Kagome and still the boy put his loyalty to the west first. This is why he kept him around, " I will inform her she can only bathe in my quarters and if she is to unexpectedly become drenched, you will either call for me or give her something of mines so her scent will stay consistent."

Akito nodded, " Yes, milord."

Sesshomaru nodded, " Wait outside."

Akito bowed his head, standing, grabbing his spear, heading towards the door to take up his usual post outside of it. Hampton watched him go before turning, " So you're going to keep him around?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " Why wouldn't I?"

Hampton made a face, " He has feelings for Kagome even before he smelt her scent and don't tell me that doesn't bother you. We both know you like her."

Sesshomaru stared at his best friend for a moment then glanced down to his desk covered in paperwork. Akito is not the first person he noticed with eyes on Kagome, " It is not his fault, the girl has a way about her."

Hampton shook his head then sighed, " Why do you like such complications."

Sesshomaru smirked for a moment, then glanced up, " How come your not attracted to her?"

Hampton scuffed, a smile on his face, " She is definitely not my type. She is extremely too violent, I like them quiet and submissive." he suddenly laughed, " The way you two fight, I wouldn't be able to handle it, I can't even count how many times I seen her hit you in the face."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Shut up."

Hampton just shook his head, " So this scent thing is definitely something we'll have to keep away from the other lords."

Sesshomaru nodded, agreeing, Hampton blinked, remembering something, " Speaking of the other lords, the monk came up with a grand idea. To have a ball in honor of the new intended mates. The distraction will last all night and keep everyone busy and from asking too many questions. Then in the morning, they leave."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, it was a smart play, the monk was good, he would have to remember to keep his whereabouts listed if he ever needed his services again. He stood, " I will retire for the night."

Hampton stood as well, it was getting late and if he remembered correctly there was a naked woman in his bed. " I will do the same." stepping out of the study, the two friends parted ways, Akito following after Lord Sesshomaru.

After drying and dressing, Kagome found herself opening the balcony doors to Sesshomaru's room and leaning over the railing. Now dark out, the air was crisp, it sent shivers up her back with the whispered promises of having one night to relax. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, why was she still here? Why didn't she just leave, run? It couldn't only be because of this damn necklace, seriously what kind of range could it keep, not over the ocean range. She clearly wanted to stay, but why, for what? For who?

She frowned, was she really staying here for Sesshomaru? Did she really like him that much? I mean she understood she liked him but was it deeper? Deep enough to change her plans? Change her mood, her personality... her core? The thought brought a nasty taste to her mouth, she liked who she was. But she would have to admit how she was now wasn't that bad. It felt kind of nice to not be so angry all the time.

She made a face, she could not let her guard down, not now, not for him. She didn't even know if he felt the same way about her. Yes they kissed, sure they almost fucked, but that was just lust. Neither of them could deny the physical attraction they had for each other. She just wanted to rip his clothes off, but was that it? Was there anything else she liked about him? His aura. She shivered, not from the breeze, strength was an absolute turn on. And Sesshomaru was the most powerful she ever faced, which is saying alot, she once took off a Somali lion demon head with her bare hands.

She sighed, brushing away hair as it breezed across her face, was there anything else she liked about him. That deep baritone voice of his, she grinned at the thought, it was smooth and silky, yet deep, like melting chocoloate. And those lips, soft, juicy and delicious. She giggled at herself, then outright laughed, what was she doing, standing her thinking about Sesshomaru's lips. He's a demon lord for heaven sakes and she's an assassin, a human assassin. It would never work.

Sesshomaru walked into his room to the sound of laughter, the sound was soft, sweet and mellow. It made him turn, her back was towards him as she stood on his balcony. He took the time to look over her particular choice of night wear. It was a silk dark burgundy gown like the one before, hanging loosely but snugly to her body by thin straps, leaving little to the imagination. It did not help their current situation at all.

He laid his swords on the side of the bed as she turned to him, her hair falling around her. He glanced up, taking off the top of his kimono as she stepped into the room, closing the doors to the balcony.

He turned to her, " Are you ready?"

Kagome grinned, eyes glued to the chiseled chest that was out for all to see, " Hell yes."

He smirked, turning away, " For bed." he added as he moved towards his walk in closet to change into his night wear.

Kagome laughed again, blowing out the candles around the room. She was reaching the last one when Sesshomaru emerged from the closet ready to rest. She glanced over not surprised by the simple black sleeping hukamas. " So can we talk for a second."

He moved over to her side, blowing out the last candle, amber eyes glowing in the dark, " Talk."

Kagome rolled her eyes before pushing her powers through her blue orbs turning them grey so she can see. Sesshomaru was already pulling the covers back when she turned, she followed suit sliding between the thick blankets. They laid closer to each other, prehaps because they were more comfortable with each other. " What happened to Akito in the gardens?"

Sesshomaru frowned, " Something that will not happen again."

Kagome snickered, " That was vague, why were you sniffing me?"

Sesshomaru paused, he wasn't going to say because he liked her smell, " Why does it matter?" he asked instead.

Kagome glanced over to him, seeing him laying on his back, " Because it's weird."

" As is this entire situation." he mumbled, staring at the ceiling.

Kagome sighed, which brings up her next question, " When this is all over, will I be free to go?"

Again there was silence, Sesshomaru let the question sank in. He almost forgot she was a prisoner to the west. Almost forgot she had once tried to kill him. After the lords left and everything was settled between them, would he just allow her to leave? He could simply make her stay with the necklace and the binding mark. But would he? Refuse her freedom to sate a strange need he had for her company. That is pitiful, he was above that type of torment. A hand reached behind his head as he glanced to her, " If you wish to. Yes."

She turned on her side, able to see him clearly with her gray eyes, a question in her throat, she licked suddenly dry lips, her voice a soft whisper, " And if I don't wish to?"

Amber orbs looked to her, their eyes caught and held, as if magnetized together. Molted amber against Moonlit silver, smoldering, mesmerizing. She couldn't seem to move, her eyes, her limbs, not even her tongue would obey her. His eyes held something that held her motionless, they called to her, they seemed to see into her. She felt drawn closer, and still irresistibly closer.

She felt, but never registered, when he shifted, his hand moving from behind his head and skimmed her cheek. " It is your decision." His whispered, his voice low and husky, sliding his hand into the silk strands of ebony, pulling on the back of her head till her lips touched his.

He tasted her bottom lip with his tongue, she sighed from the pleasure it caused. When her mouth opened his tongue swept in. Kagome moaned as she felt his tongue stroke hers. She was drowning, her soul surged as his lips moved over hers. She felt sparks ignite and burst into flames threatening to consume her at any minute. She moved closer, a hand touching the smooth skin of his cheek, needing to taste more.

She felt his hand slide down her cheek over her bare collarbone. His hand so smooth, warm against her skin. She pressed herself closer, wanting to be closer, this was not good enough. His hand ran down to grasp her leg and pulled it over his waist. His tongue doing its own tasting, her lips, her mouth.

" Do you feel it?" she whispered when he released her lips to kiss her chin.

" Yes." his deep husky voice whispered out kissing down her neck. His mouth again moved over hers, swallowing her moans, kissing her with heated aggression, his tongue battling with hers. Her heart was slamming against her chest. Sesshomaru growled lowly into her mouth loving her taste of delicious ripe strawberries.

She kissed him back with all she had, she felt the fire burning inside her. Her hands left his head and slid down to his bare chest. He hissed at the heat that seared through him as her soft hands caressed his flesh. Sesshomaru never imagined it would feel this good to feel her soft touch.

It was too much as her very senses were seduced by the youkai, seducing and teasing her body. She was overwhelmed. Her passion began turning into heat, ivory tanned skin tinged red, haze raised from her body, steam hissed between kissing lips.

Sesshomaru pulled away just as her heat began sizzling his tongue. She blinked, her eyes opening, realizing what just happened. Sesshomaru raised a brow, " What was that?"

Kagome shook her head, " I have no idea."

Sesshomaru backed off a bit, making Kagome pull her leg from his waist, " Are you trying to purify me?"

She rolled her eyes, " If I was, I wouldn't tell you but no I'm not." she thought for a moment, " Something weird with my powers happened earlier today too when I was in the training dojo."

Sesshomaru frowned, " You were in the training dojo?"

Kagome just nodded, " Yeah, I wanted to meet Akito's brother, but when I was fighting..."

" You were fighting?"

" Yes, mock fighting with the guys and..."

Sesshomaru made a face, " The guys?"

Kagome crossed her arms, " Yes, the guys, the other soldiers damn, now stop cutting me off."

He smirked for a second at how quickly he was able to annoy her, " What happened?"

" I was giving a demonstration and shot an arrow at a dummy, the whole thing went up in flames. Like actual flames."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " Mikos have the ability to purify demons, not to cause fires."

Kagome nodded, " Exactly what I was thinking when it happened, I think I might just be pent up, I need to let some of it out."

Sesshomaru stared at her, " Have you've been feeling the blood lust lately?"

She shook her head, tucking her hands under her pillow, " No, I've been feeling mellow, less angry but a bit frustrated."

" Frustrated? Why is that?"

Kagome smiled, " Maybe because you keep kissing me like that but don't want to give me the goods."

Sesshomaru smirked and turned to lay on his back, " It is not wise for us to indulge ourselves in that manner with our current situation."

Kagome leaned up on her elbow, resting her head in her hand, curiousity in her grey glowing eyes, " Why not, everyone already thinks we did it, at least once."

Sesshomaru glanced over to her, " Rules of courtship states the intended couple is to only join for the first time on the night of the actual mating ritual. Our excuse is I marked you as my intended after the first night we laid together causing that explosion."

Kagome nodded, " Interesting." and laid back down, she shifted a bit and glanced over to him, " Did you ever think about mating? I mean for real?"

He looked at her, " No. This Sesshomaru does better alone." or so he thought.

Kagome just agreed, " When I was younger I wanted to be like my mother. She was the happiest person I knew and she loved my father with all her heart. She would wait up late for him to come home and jump into his arms every time. And in the morning she would hold and kiss him like it was the last time she would ever see him again."

She sighed, " But your right, loving someone only hurts you in the end, I would rather be alone."

It was a sad statement, one Sesshomaru agreed with after also witnessing it happen in his lifetime. He was glanced over to her, she was staring at the ceiling, a hard look in her grey eyes. She was sad and it made her angry. He reached over, grazing her arm, she felt the calmness in his aura settle over her, it made her smile that he wanted her to feel better.

She rolled over till she laid on her stomach, her head resting in her hands as she leaned on her elbows, Sesshomaru looked at her, the little moon light coming through the canopy glowed around her. Her hair flowed over her shoulder like water, she looked so damn editable. She tilted her head to the side looking even cuter if possible.

She suddenly grinned, " Don't think I'm above raping you while your sleep."

Suddenly something amazing happened, Kagome blinked, jaw dropping instantly at the music that touched her ears, something close to surprise and shock on her face. He was laughing. Sesshomaru was laughing. She never heard him laugh. The deep melody somehow light at the same time. Like chocolate mousse in a wine glass, it was sexy, elegant and yet sweet, delicious, tingling. His shoulders were shaking at the enjoyment, a complete bliss look on his face. It made her smile, it made her happy.

His eyes closed for a moment, shaking his head, not exactly seeing the awe inspired smile she was directing towards him. Taking a breath, he turned laying on his side, his back to her, " Good night."

Kagome stared at him for a moment longer, her smile never wavering, she laid on her pillow, " Good night." she whispered, closing her eyes, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, Yutomushi and Naraku were blending well into the dark, dressed in their black cloaks. They stood, hidden in the tree line, staring at the small village just down the hill from them, Naraku bent to get a different view. This place will do nicely, with the right winds the news will reach the palace in no time.

He stood, glancing to the obnoxious human beside him, " Is your men in place?"

Yutomushi nodded, " They should arrive here a little after dawn."

Naraku glanced back to the small village, " Good."

Yutomushi frowned, " Are you sure baiting the life of my men is the best course of action, I feel like I'm just handing them over to that damn dog."

Naraku glanced over to his current unwanted partner, " To get into the western palace this distraction is needed. I've told you multiple times I would rather go alone."

Yutomushi grinned, " And miss this great opportunity, I think not." he stepped forward, " Come along then, if we are going to start this massacre we better do it now. And make sure you burn all of them, I hear the dog can bring back the dead."

Naraku was so tempted to roll his eyes, as if he needed instructions on how to mutilate a body. He followed the human down the hill. " Just make sure to keep two alive for the shifter spell."

Yutomushi pulled two swords from his waist, " Will do."

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up before Kagome did, matter of fact he was already washed and dressed. Kagome was still sleeping, tangled in the sheets, he stared at her, watching her snuggle into the pillow. Her mouth slightly parted, her hair fanned around her. She was truly beautiful.

He turned, there was a sudden knocking on his door, Kagome groaned, rolling, hitting the floor with a low thud. She sat up slowly, groggy, " What the hell?"

Sesshomaru smirked, moving over to the door, sliding it back, General Hampton bowed his head for a second, " Word from patrol, Yutomushi's men slaughtered an entire human village just on the boarder of the West."

Sesshomaru blinked, he was surprised Yutomushi would make such a bold move and anger that the human had the audacity to test him on his own lands. He needed to investigate, it didn't make sense, Sesshomaru turned, " Kagome."

She glanced over, trying to shake the sleep from her head, " Huh?"

" I am leaving for the day."

Kagome pulled herself off the floor, rubbing her eye, " When are you coming back?"

His face softened at the cuteness of the scene, he moved over to her, " Later."

She looked up to him, " Can I come?"

He shook his head, " No. I need you here."

Kagome frowned, " What's going on?"

" Not now. When I return."

She nodded, pulling a hair pin from her hair, charging it with her powers like she did for a small fox demon once before, she slid it onto his collar, " If your not back tonight, in the morning I'll come looking for you." she turned, stretching her arms above her head, heading for the hot springs, " And I am very good at finding people."

Sesshomaru smirked for moment, " Don't kill anyone in my absence."

He listened to her laugh from the other room, then turned, he nodded to Hampton, " Let's go." The tiger demon nodded back, following him down the hall.

20 minutes later Kagome was stepping out of the steam filled roomed, drying herself with Sesshomaru's shirt as instructed for when he is not around. Why, she had no idea but honestly didn't care, as long as she got dry.

Kali, the head seamstress was waiting for her, Kagome walked around her naked, smiling at the small blue robin demon, " What creation do you have for me today?"

The short demon smiled her bright black eyes smiling as well, " Today you are going to look marvelous."

Kagome just nodded as the mute apprentices began dressing her, she raised her arms as she was fitted for undergarments. " Kali, I was thinking, I need some training clothes but not like the training kimonos from around here. I need something form fitting and short, yet movable and not constricting."

Kali nodded as she pushed Kagome to the vanity chair, " Draw me up a sketch and I will see what I can do. Now let me do this mess of a head of yours."

It was an hour later until they were finished, Kagome didn't see why it took so long, but now that she was officially dressed as an intended should be she was able to leave.

Since she had the whole day to do whatever she wanted she was planning to put it to good use. She had a good idea of what she wanted to get done. Sliding back the door she stepped into the hall. Seeing Akito waiting for her Kagome smiled, " Hey you."

Akito blinked his blue eyes slowly, Kagome stood before him in a royal blue kimono, an intricate design of sliver swirls swirling around the low connecting flaps, stars and crescent moons decorating the seams. Her silver obi matching the star pins dotted the two thick twists on each side of her head before joining each other in the back and being braided down her back in a French braid. Slits in the bell like sleeves showing creamy skin, and simple silver slippers on her small feet, the black under layers of her kimono making her look like a midnight goddess.

The fox demon swallowed and glanced away, " You like nice."

Kagome glanced down at her outfit then smiled, waving it off, " Kali likes playing dress up." Seeing as he wasn't making eye contact, Kagome raised a brow. She shoved his shoulder with her own, " Hey, what's wrong?"

Akito shook his head, " Nothing, I've been told to be your guard until Lord Sesshomaru's return."

She stared at him for a moment then just shrugged, " So I am allowed to do whatever I want until his return as long as I don't kill anyone."

Akito smiled gripping his spear, " What do you want to do?"

She grinned, mischief clear in her eyes, " Can you show me the way to the carpenter?"

Akito looked to the strange female, " Carpenter?"

She nodded, " The person who makes the furniture."

Akito nodded, " Yumi is the furniture keeper of the palace."

Kagome smiled, looping an arm through his, " If you will."

He stared at her for a moment longer before turning down the hall, a giggling female skipping beside him.

* * *

Yutomushi and Naraku were trekking deep in the forest of the west, with them were two young gentlemen trailing behind them with ropes tied around their wrists and a cloth tied around there mouths. They were young, perhaps early 20s, both were tall, black hair, one longer than the other. One with sharp brown eyes, the other a kind of bright caramel color.

They were stained with blood, sweating and scared after watching the two monsters they were forced to follow slaughter their entire village.

Yutomushi glanced back at the barely adult humans they had as prisoners, " Tell me again why do we have to keep them alive? They are slowing us down."

Naraku frowned, the self proclaimed lord had a way of repeating questions to make himself more annoying, " As I explained before, the blood for the potion needs to be fresh and if the originators die the spell will cease so we have to put them somewhere safe."

Yutomushi nodded, " And this spell of yours, how effective is it against a full blooded demon senses?"

" Once the spell is active, we will be undetectable, we will look, smell and even sound like our two friends behind us."

Yutomushi grinned, " This should be interesting." he pulled on the rope in his hand, making the two men behind him stumble forward, " Come you two, we have much ground to cover."

Naraku agreed, " We shall reach the western palace in 2 days, right around the time the other lords should be arriving. That is our way in."

* * *

tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Here's another one!

* * *

Miroku stood in the doorway of the grand ballroom, servants all around him with decoration and ladders. He held a pallet of colors in one hand and different colored streamers in the other while Ayumi read from a list of what else needed to be done.

He wanted to die, this was too much pressure for him, he turned seeing a maid hold up china plates, asking which one to use. He blinked, then shook his head, " They look exactly the same."

There was soft laughter from behind him, " Pearl and cream are not the same."

He turned and smiled, seeing who was behind him, " Lady Kagome, lovely to see you this morning."

Kagome just raised a brow with a smile, " What are you doing Miroku?"

He grinned at her, " Planning a ball for you and Lord Sesshomaru, can you help me?"

Kagome shook her head, " No can do, Me and Akito got our own little project underway."

Miroku frowned, looking over to the fox demon that was Kagome's shadow recently. " Doing what?"

She shook her head, " Not telling. Anyways isn't this a woman's job?"

Miroku glanced back down to the pallet of colors in his hand, he was suppose to be picking a color for the table cloths, " From my understanding it is the job of the mate to handle the household while the male manages the land."

She just raised a brow, " And since he doesn't have one?"

Ayumi flipped through the list she was going through, " It would fall to his main concubine." she answered.

Kagome frowned, looking to the deer demon, still upset with her about the other day, " Well I know that isn't you."

Ayumi growled, eyes narrowing at the priestess, Miroku stepped between the two, " Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have concubines, so I've asked Ayumi to assist me with the arrangements."

He held up the pallet of colors to use as a distraction, " What color do you suppose will suit for the table cloths?"

Kagome stopped glaring at Ayumi for a moment and glanced down, she scanned the colors for a moment before stopping at a square, " Soft rose. With pearl china." she picked up one of the strings in his other hand, " and royal blue streamers and cream banners. Simple yet elegant."

Miroku glanced at the chosen material, then nodded, he agreed, " I see your point. Simple, yet elegant."

Ayumi rolled her eyes, then shook her hand, " There is much that still needs to be finished in such a short time."

Kagome frowned and snatched the list from her hand, " Well since I am the intended of Lord Sesshomaru I should practice taking care of the housework."

Ayumi growled stepping forward, " I've been handling this palace since before you were born human."

Pale eyes narrowed, a notch of her anger flashing forward," Step to me again bitch and I'll knock all your fucking teeth out." she hissed through clenched teeth.

Ayumi stepped forward, unafraid, " No need to act in front of us, we know you're a fake."

Kagome's fist balled, she was going to murder this woman. Akito was the one to step forward, touching her arm, " Remember what Lord Sesshomaru said, no killing."

Kagome frowned, she wanted to put this deer in her place, she suddenly smiled, deciding to just play her character, " Ayumi sweetie, you may think what me and my darling Sesshomaru have is fake. But I assure you what we have is real." She pulled down the collar of her kimono, " Says the marks on my neck." instead of turning her head right to show the binding mark on the left side of her neck, she turned her head left, showing Ayumi the scattered hickeys and bite marks trailing down towards her chest.

Ayumi gasped, Miroku covered his mouth in shock, surprised at the bold move, Kagome just continued to smile, a cockiness in her eyes, " Now run along and let the intended do her job."

Ayumi shook her head, tears in her eyes, she turned and ran down the the hall, she couldn't deal with this right now. Miroku shook his head, then grinned, " Damn girl."

Kagome just laughed, " How's that for practice."

Miroku nodded, " Act like that when the lords get here and we got this in the bag."

Kagome grinned, then glanced at the list in her hand, at least she'll be busy for the rest of the day, " I'll take care of this after I stop by the infirmary."

The statement made the monk raise a brow, " What's in the infirmary?"

Kagome just shrugged, " Friend of a friend hasn't woken up yet." she turned, " Come on Akito, let's check and see if Yumi is finished."

The fox demon nodded, following the priestess down the hall. Miroku watched the woman go, there was something definitely different about her. He wanted to say it was for the better, but he was getting the oddest feeling in his gut that something more insidious was happening.

* * *

Sango walked with Kaede down the halls of the palace, guards were watching them through narrowed eyes. She stepped closer to her elder, she didn't particularly feel comfortable being the only demon slayer in a palace full of demons. She glanced over to the shorter woman beside her, " Kaede, when can we leave this place?" she whispered softly.

Kaede glanced up, hands full of scrolls, " We must stay here to help Kagome."

Brown eyes rolled, defiantly she crossed her arms, " That girl doesn't seem like she needs or wants anybody's help."

Kaede just smiled as they turned a corner, " You know Sango, you and Kagome have much in common."

Sango shook her head, " I doubt that."

" For one, you both share an enormous amount of pride and independence."

Sango just rolled her eyes again, " That doesn't make us alike."

Kaede glanced at her, " You should try to get to know her, you'll like her."

Sango crossed her arms, " This is the same woman that keeps trying to kill you, how could you defend her?"

Kaede turned a corner and stopped, there was a soft hum in the air, she glanced down the hall and seen she was by the infirmary. Walking over, the music became clear, someone was singing, she glanced into the room. The infirmary was filled with cots for the sick, with containers of all types of medicine and bandages. In the back one man laid unconscious on a cot. His emerald locks splayed about the pillow long and glowing in the sunlight. His chiseled face stern and masculine, emerald bangs oscuring the view of the outline of a red dragon claw on his forehead, complimenting his tanned skin, soft peach lips slightly parted. His shoulders were broad and rippling with muscles as he laid comfortably under the covers.

Kagome sat on a chair at the head of the bed, gently combing through the thick mass of hair, singing a lullaby. The healer, an elder owl demon and Akito, sat on the cot beside them, relaxing, simply enchanted by the angel's lovely voice. Kaede smiled at the scene, backing away slowly to not disturb them, she glanced to Sango, " She was not always so angry."

Sango's shoulder's drooped slightly, never would she have thought the brute Kagome could be so caring. Kaede turned, walking down the hall, " I must return to the library."

Sango nodded, following her, " What exactly are you looking for in there?"

" Something that can help Lord Sesshomaru against Magatsuhi."

Sango touched the elder's shoulder, " I know this has something to do with the Shikon No Tama."

Kaede paused, eyebrow rising, the question clear on her face, Sango just shook her head, " My village was ordered to help protect it from demons remember. I've visited the cave of Midoriko many times, I know Magatsuhi is the demon she was fighting that night. My question is what does he has to do with Kagome and why are you trying so hard to keep it a secret?"

Kaede frowned, of course, she should have realized Sango would catch on quicker than others. Her family and ancestors worked with the Shikon No Tama just as much as she has. Kaede sighed, " There is much to understand in this situation."

Sango crossed her arms, " She's the Shikon No Miko isn't she, she has the jewel doesn't she?"

Kaede paused, thinking to herself, in a way the demon slayer was right, it is not a lie if confirms this. Just not the full complicated truth, she nodded her head, " Yes."

Sango frowned, " Why could you not just tell me."

" It is not something everyone needs to know, now come, I must return to the library."

Sango was tempted to roll her eyes as the clear dismissal of the conversation, but she still followed the elder down the hall.

A head peeked from around the corner, brown bangs in teary eyes, Ayumi wiped her face, frowning at the conversation she just overheard. There was more to Kagome that meets the eye, she wondered for a moment if Lord Sesshomaru knew of her secret and how dangerous the woman actually was.

* * *

They have been given orders to wait, hidden in the surrounding forest. The stench was strong, the sight was gruesome. Casualties of war. That's how it was explained to them, sacrificing the life of one to save thousands. So they waited, a full platoon of them, watching the village full of their own kind go up in smokes.

Sesshomaru stood on the brim of the village, the scent of blood was thick in the air, covering the lands with its stench. He frowned, his general by his side with a small group of soldiers, Kanyto and two cheetah demons. Many of the huts were still set a flame, burning flesh was heavy in the air. Sesshomaru took out tokijin, with one wave of his sword, he settled all fires to embers and ash. He glanced around as he stepped forward, " Check for survivors."

The cheetah demons nodded to each other, taking off with the speed they were born with, running through the village. Dashing in and out of huts to see if anything as still living, Sesshomaru walked with Hampton and Kanyto into the middle of the village as the two cheetah demons skidded to a stop in front of them, shaking there heads. " Nothing."

Sesshomaru frowned, taking in the scene before him, Hampton shook his head, " Why burn down a human village?"

Kanyto agreed, " There is nothing to gain here."

Amber eyes just narrowed, something was off here, the scent of blood should have attracted crows and scavengers but there was nothing here to take the opportunity to feed.

Hampton was bent in front of a burned body, examining it as best as he could, " Seems like he was cut down before set a flame."

The cheetah's were bent, checking over different bodies, " Same here."

Sesshomaru frown deepened as the plot thickened, he was crouched like the others, examining the many foot prints dug into the earth. Many patterns were zigzagging, scared, trying to flee, it was hard deciphering victim prey from predator. But Sesshomaru noticed distinct set of prints, he followed the movement with his eyes. They danced and he knew the dance well as he was well rehearsed with a blade himself. Someone was rather skilled and went on a killing spree, he also noticed another pair of prints that seemed to have been nonchalantly walking through the chaos.

Kanyto frowned, " There's body parts everywhere."

Hampton shook his head, " It makes no sense."

They all continued to look around, it was far too quiet, something was definitely wrong. Sesshomaru had a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach, his gut telling him something wasn't right. Amber eyes glanced up, thinking over the sitiuation. As he scanned the tree line trying to figure out what was going on he saw movenment out the corner of his eye. A shadow stepping back into the dark forest.

Amber eyes narrowed, puzzle pieces suddenly clicking together, they were being set up. Just as the realization hit, a dagger out of nowhere flew with deadly accuracy towards the pulsing neck of an unsuspecting tiger demon. Sesshomaru reached forward, catching the dagger just before it stabbed his best friend in the neck. Green eyes went wide, Sesshomaru dropped the blade, " It's an ambush."

The snaps of string was heard, the sky suddenly darkened as arrows soared through the air. " Take cover!" Kanyto yelled, diving behind a pile of burned bodies.

Sesshomaru kicked up a long board from a fallen cart, blocking arrows that sailed at him. He watched as they embedded into the wood, they were covered in a dripping liquid. Poison, he thought.

Stepping out of the tree line was men dressed in all black, any visible skin covered in a greyish paste. They carried swords, coated with the same liquid posion and the sigma of Yotumushi.

Others dropped out of the trees, there was about 25 to 1 and with a battle cry raced towards the small group of demons. Sesshomaru frowned, they had walked right into a trap from Yotumushi's men. He unsheathed his sword as the men surrounded them. His hand was burning but he fought through the pain as the men attacked. He stepped forward, in several impressive moves six men were beheaded. He turned, feeling eyes on his back, he sliced at the arrows that were shot at him.

A spin kick sent a man falling, Hampton turned stabbing a human in the chest with his sword. He dodged another attack, striking the man in the stomach with a hidden dagger, then slapping him with the hilt of his sword. Crouching, he sliced at the legs of another human before impaling him in the chest. He was relying strictly on instict right now, he couldn't smell the men coming, he's senses were being dulled from whatever they were covered in.

Kanyto stabbed human demon in the side, then kicking it off his blade. " My eyes are stinging." he mumbled, jumping in the air cutting two in parts with two perfect slices.

Hampton nodded, his were too, it must be a side effect from whatever the humans were covered in. It made sense why they had charcoal smeared across there eyes and noses. He glanced over, the cheetah twins were holding there own well but he can see the struggles they were having against the effects of the paste.

Minutes felt like hours, there was so many of them, like a small army of humans trying to kill them. They was surrounded now. Backed into a small circle.

Sesshomaru eyed the humans, there was still so many left after taking out at least half the platoon. Then he glanced to his own men, he was aslo feeling the affects of the mysterious paste and not to mention the burning in his hand has now reached mid forearm. There was sudden soft thuds, amber eyes glanced down. There was a half dozen of cermanic bottles hissing on the ground, he immediately knew what they were having experianced them before. Zhen Tian Lei. In other words, 'sky shaking thunder', in more modern terms. Hand gernades.

The explosions went off, blasting the air in a bright light before everything went black. It took a moment for his brain to reboot, there was a ringing in his ears, a fatigue in his bones, blurriness in his eyes. He glanced around, his men were scattered, but close by, it seems the cheetahs used there speed to their advantage, trying to push him, Kanyto, Hampton back into an empty hut. They avoided the full force of the explosions but everyone laid around him unconscious. He glanced to the door of the hut seeing the shadows of Yutomushi's men approaching them. He pulled himself up, the burning in his forearm now up to his elbow. Still he ignored the pain, stepping forward into the sunlight, he was outnumbered and still he refused to submit.

As soon as he stepped outside the men attacked, he dodged a side attack, twisting and flicking his wrist, his acid whip slicing the human in half. Ducking in a pivot, he sliced a human across the face. Flipping backwards he slashed at more of Yutomushi's men keeping them at bay. Avoiding a swipe to the legs, he spun in a circle arm out, making everyone jump away from the acid whip they didn't know how to defeat.

Jumping back from an on slaughter of arrows, he ducked under an arm and spun taking out the legs of six men. He then spun, hand over his head, taking off the heads of several other men. Sesshomaru kept fighting, running on pure adrenaline, he dropped to his knees as a human lunged over his head, rolled to his feet and sliced him across his back. Then ducked, pivoting to the right, slapping at another one. He dived out the way of a tackle and for a millisecond wanted to just lay there, but he forced himself up, crackling his whip at the last three humans that dare approach him.

Amber eyes surveyed the area, there was no one else in sight, but with that paste he couldn't take the chances of staying in the area. The burning has now reached his shoulder, he tore off a piece of his sleeve and wiped at the face of one of the fallen humans. He needed a sample of this stuff to study, turning he made his way back to the hut, Kanyto, Hampton and the cheetahs were still out cold. It looked like the cheetahs took the worse of the impact, probably from trying to push them all out the way. Sesshomaru frowned, now how in the hell was he going to get them all home?

* * *

Kagome was again hanging with the soldiers of the west, she liked talking to them, they remembered her of home. The atmosphere was relaxing, reminding her of her always happy mentor. They were again at the training dojo but this time outside in the back where the open area was.

Akito watched as Kagome stood on picnic table surrounded by soldiers. One of them asked her about her time over seas and now she was telling them about one of her many adventures. They were laughing at whatever she was saying.

She was a good story teller, able to draw you into whatever she was saying, letting you get a real good picture of what she was talking about. Her eyes were filled with mirth as the men laughed around her.

Her mouth was open in a smile, " So my mentor is drunk, I'm surrounded by 8 females on the bridge. The restaurant was on fire and soldiers were headed in our direction."

She laughed, seeing them listening, " All of a sudden the owner of the Inn comes running out, now I know everybody about to get fired."

They snickered, making her smile, " I turned to look at him and get suckered punch with one mean ass hay-maker."

Being Kagome, who was always animated when she told a story, punched her hand with a sound effect, " Like BOOM!"

Kagome laughed, " I went sailing over the bridge and full body smacked the water."

They were laughing now, Kagome hands went up, " I crawl onto the banks, look down and see my clothes floating down the river." she shook her head, " I start chasing after my clothes when all of a sudden something slimy grabs my leg and pulls me back in the water. Fucking water kappa."

" So I'm like oh shit!" making her eyes go wide, " and just start blasting at the water, screaming, get it off me! Get it off me!" Kagome laughed, " My mentor so damn drunk she trips over a rock and knock herself unconscious."

Tears touched their eyes as they laughed harder, she continued, " I'm in full panic mode, so I'm like fuck it." she put throws both hands in the air, " Blew the whole damn river up."

She laughed, " I again crawl out, but the soldiers were on my ass by then, so I'm trying to grab my out cold mentor and make a run for it. But those 8 females from the before start chasing me down, so I got my mentor by the arm, only in my underwear, trying to fight off some love struck maids. Soldiers come and start arresting everybody, the owner of the Inn trying to get them to let me go. Then out of nowhere the got damn water Kappa comes back raising all kinds of hell screaming, she mate she mine!"

One soldier was holding his stomach, " I can't take it!"

Another nodded, laughing, wiping his eyes, " I can't breath!"

Kagome shook her head, " My mentor finally wakes up, still drunk as shit and just attacks the closest female to her, trying to rip her damn hair out. So of course I have to jump in, and now its all out rumble by the river."

A soldier laughed, grabbing his chest, " My heart!"

She continued, " Some bitch is trying to claw my damn eyes off, when the damn Kappa grabbed my arm and tries to pull me away. The owner of the Inn jumped on the demon back and put him in a means ass head lock, screaming she's mine! I headbutt the shit out of some girl and toss my mentor over my shoulders. This idiot again passes out, I look around and see everybody has lost they damn mind, so I just shook my head and say I just wanted a free room!"

A soldier's face was turning red, " Kagome stop!"

She laughed, " I took off into the forest and that is the reason why I will never return to the Keys Island again."

Akito glanced at his brother, Taro raised a brow at the staring from his sibling, then winked at him, stepping forward he offered his hand to Kagome to help her off the table. She accepted, resting her hands on his shoulders, touching her small waist, he lifted her in the air and rested her gently on the grass.

Kagome smiled at him, " Don't think I forgot about that fight, I plan to kick your ass."

Taro smirked, " We'll see."

Kagome laughed, pulling away from the fox demon, a smile on her face. Akito frowned at how close Taro was to Kagome, he knew he was only doing it to piss him off. Kagome was too busy talking to some of the other soldiers to notice the tension between the brothers. She was drumming her fingers on her arm as one badger demon told her about his new relationship with a village girl.

She shook her head, hearing the dilemma, " If she only wants to see you at night, she must be mated or got kids or even worse, a jealous sister that she think will either steal you from her or scare you away."

The guard frowned, making a face, " You think so?"

Kagome nodded, " I mean it's clear she doesn't live alone right?"

" Right."

She raised a brow, " Have you ever seen anyone else in the home?"

The guard thought for a moment, " No she's always home alone."

" She hiding you."

Others agreed, nodding, a different guard stepped forward, the bobcat was frowning, " Well how do you stop a girl from being so clingy?"

Kagome grinned, " Like this." she cleared her throat, then made a stern face, " Bitch, back up!"

They all fell into a fit of laughter, Kagome laughed with them, Souta would be 20 years old right now, would he be asking this questions? She didn't know what it actually felt like to have a brother, but she was pretty sure it was something like this. Laughing at her experience, wanting advise on females, teaching him how to fight, wanting someone to talk to.

Kagome was smiling, this is how her and Souta would have been, they would have been best friends. A sudden pain hit her chest, a burning fist grasping her heart. An aura was calling for her, someone was in pain. Pale eyes went wide. " Sesshomaru." she whispered.

Her head turned looking to the sky, she spotted the green orb landing on the palace grounds. She glanced over, Akito saw the worry in her pale blue eyes, he stepped forward but she was already taking off, like the wind she ran for the palace entrance.

There was commotion as she raced towards the infirmary, the healer was laying men on cots, ordering about his apprentices, " Quickly, get the bandages! Remove his armor!"

Kagome stepped in the room, two men were being laid down, they were almost identical, bronzed skin tattered and bleeding. Kagome immediately recognized them to be cheetahs because of the spots running from their hairline down to their neck. She watched as their clothes were removed, deep bruising covered their entire chest. She stood by the head of their bed, a hand on each of their foreheads, closing her eyes, she let her powers gently flow forward. The pink fairy dust shimmering all over their bodies. She had to stay focused, if she pushed too hard, her powers will solidify and kill them.

Pulling away, she smiled, majority of the wounds now healed, she turned seeing Kanyto laying on the cot next to them, also unconscious, she moved over to him, bending, " Kanyto!" touching his head, she felt a rather large lump on the back of his skull, he must have a concussion. She again closed her eyes, focusing on the swelling of the wound, her hand coated in a pink light as she softly cupped the large bump. Sweat dotted her forehead, healing from the inside was hard and needed much concentration. Feeling the lump go down to the size of a coin, she opened her eyes.

Her vision was blurry for a moment, but she fought it, glancing over, seeing Sesshomaru laying the unconscious tiger demon on an empty cot, " What happened?" she asked bending in front of the general, checking for injuries. His eyes were crusted shut and bleeding, it seems like something was trying to blind him.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he stood, watching her close her eyes covering Hampton's with both hands, her powers flaring as they healed him, " We were ambushed." He finally answered, suddenly he grabbed his arm, that burning feeling intensifying.

Kagome stood, eyes wide, she stumbled, weakened at the mass of power she used. " Oh my goodness." she pulled at the sleeve of his kimono, ripping the entire thing off up to his shoulder. His arm was ash gray, his vines bulging looking to be filled with metal. She grabbed his hand, seeing the cut on his palm black, swollen and infected. Poison, she thought.

The healer pushed her aside, helping Lord Sesshomaru sit on a cot, the elder owl watched the veins in his neck began to darken, " My lord, it's spreading."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, the pain was stronger than ever before, it felt like he was holding his arm in a batch of boiling lava. He frowned, knowing he was going to pass out. Amber eyes glanced over seeing Kagome standing there looking terrified. It was the first time he seen the look of fear on her face. He didn't like it.

He stared at her, feeling his mind slowly shutting off, seeing tears in those pale blue orbs, " It's okay." He mumbled, his tongue feeling thick and dry, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards on the cot. Unconscious.

The healer frowned, " We have to cut it off."

Kagome looked at him, " What?"

" We have to cut off his arm before it spreads any further."

She shook her head, " You can't cut off his arm!"

Owl eyes that seemed to hold the universe stared at the young woman, " He will die if we don't."

Kagome refused to accept that, " Let me heal him, I can do it."

The healer shook his head, he seen her heal everyone in this room, she was draining herself. " I don't believe you have enough strength, you may do more harm than good."

Kagome frowned, " I can do this." moving closer to Sesshomaru.

The healer stepped forwards to block her, pale eyes narrowed flashing grey, " Move."

He stared at her for a moment, the determination in her eyes fierce, but he can see her stance shaking, she was barely able to stand up," You are too weak."

Kagome grabbed the healer by his kimono and tossed him into the wall, the apprentices of the infirmary gasped and moved forward. Akito blocked them, " Do not touch her."

Kagome hurried forward, grabbing the hand of the damaged arm, she had to get the poison. The owl stood, his large eyes went wide, knowing what she was going to do. " No my lady!"

But it was too late, Kagome was quick, glowing a heavy pink, she opened her mouth, fangs appeared almost instantly, sinking into the soft skin of Sesshomaru's wrist.

A soft gasp left the demon lord's unconscious lips, Kagome sucking harder, taking more. Her body temperature was rising, her skin sizzled, grabbing Sesshomaru's arm tighter.

She sucked harder, drawing the poison out with her powers, her body growing weaker and yet hotter and hotter.

You can see the poison being drawn out of the demon lord's body, his arm turning normal again, the healer shook his head, it was too much for the priestess to handle, she'll kill herself, " You have to stop!" reaching out to pull Kagome away, but a barrier stopped him. Kagome pulled the arm closer, sucking faster and harder, needed to get it all out, every last drop of poison.

" No My Lady stop!" he yelled banging his hands against the barrier, burning his fists.

You could see it. The poison the healer was trying to stop, you can see it slithering under Kagome's skin before bulging in her veins. The inferno in her racing blood spreading throughout her body.

Eyes snapped opened, fire danced in Kagome's misted grey orbs before bleeding a dark garnet. Throwing her head back Kagome released a painful scream. It hurt! Kagome collapsed on the floor, shaking as if she was in pain. There were dark garnet lines slithering along her skin like enchanted snakes, running from her hands up to her arms, twisting and turning along her legs, thighs and stomach.

Her eyes were shut tight as she growled, low and deep, snarling, exposing lengthened fangs. The sound mixed with screams as she fought it, her powers fought for dear life against the strong poison now in her body.

The healer ran over, dropping to the floor, yanking Kagome's head back and pushing fingers down her throat. Akito hurried over, " What are you doing?!"

" She has to get it out of her." pushing his fingers farther.

Kagome reacted, the healer moved his hand just in time as Kagome leaned forward, throwing up puddles of mucus, blood and poison.

An apprentice of the healer held her hair back as the owl did it again, making Kagome yak up everything in her stomach. Akito looked away, the sound by itself making him want to be sick but not daring to leave the room.

The healer continued to push her fingers down Kagome's throat until the only thing that came up was air and saliva. Her breathing was rapid and harsh as she slumped forward barely conscious.

He caught her, " Hush child, we'll get you cleaned up."

She didn't respond, not even cohesive as she was lifted and placed on a cot of her own, her mind slowly fading to unconsciousness.

* * *

Night has fallen, the dangerously duo believed they had found the perfect hiding place to begin their space and to stash their prisoners. They were returning to their hide away for the night after doing more recon. Yutomushi stood on the edge of a secluded waterfall with a calming pool at the bottom. Grass beneath his feet soft and springy, he grinned, " I have to admit, the West holds some beautiful lands, destroying it all would be such a waste."

Naraku frowned, the human lord was earned himself the medal for most talkative human alive, " The plan is to demolish the palace and the surrounding village, the rest will be under our command."

Yutomushi touched the shoulder of the spider as they lifted into the air, " You mean until you try to kill me."

Naraku glanced at him with a raised brow but did not respond, Yutomushi just smiled he was no fool, he knew this partnership will only last until the goal is reached. He watched as they floated higher, about 100 feet in the air before drifting through the waterfall to a hidden cave.

Touching the dirt ground, the barrier dropped, Yutomushi glanced around, the two humans they kidnapped were still hog tied in the corner by the fire. He just smiled, the young men didn't even know what they were in stored.

He turned, seeing Naraku in the opposite corner shifting through more ingredients he supposedly will need for his spell, " So when will it be ready?"

Crimson eyes glanced over to him, " Sometime tomorrow, it should be ready by then. It will give us enough time to get in place before the lords arrival the day after." he glanced back down to the power his was grinding, " That human you talked to mention there is to be a Ball when they arrive."

Yutomushi sat on the floor, grinning, " Yes, for the newly intended mates."

Naraku frowned, cracking the stick he was holding too tight trying to contain his anger, " Indeed."

Yutomushi just laughed, " I suppose that is the reason you killed the poor lad, jealousy."

The spider glanced to him, " No one can know we are here, surprise and camouflage are our only weapons."

Yutomushi pulled out his twin katanas, " Speak for yourself."

Crimson eyes were tempted to roll as the human started sharping his tools, he turned back to what he was doing. He will work with this imbecile for the mean time, but once he got Kagome back, this human was dead. All that mattered now is that he lift whatever spell they had on his dark priestess and return her to the killer she is and bring her back. He would not let that dog keep her, he refused to let anyone keep her. His face hardened, staring at the mixture he was stirring, if he couldn't have her, no one can.

* * *

tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

Here's another one, working on more!

* * *

Kanyto woke with a dull ache raising in his head. Ever so slowly he pulled his sore, tired body into a sitting position. Waiting for the blur in his eyes to focus, he licked his lips, a strange murky after taste touching his tongue. Giving a soft 'ewww' he wiped his lips with the back of his hand, blinking his eyes to hurry the process.

His eyes finally clear, he looked around taking in the familiar surroundings of the infirmary. He touched the back of his head, feeling a small lump, " What happened?" he mumbled.

He glanced over, hearing more groans through out the room, the cheetah twins, Hampton and Lord Sesshomaru were laying on the lined cots as well. The healer smiled, " Good, you all are awake."

Hampton rubbed his eyes for a moment, blinking, " What happened?"

The elder owl dried his hands on a cloth, " Lady Kagome saved all of you." he glanced to the twins, " You two would have died from internal injuries." he looked to Kanyto, " You had a massive concession and would have most likely slipped into a coma never to wake again." he glanced to Hampton, " You would have been blinded for the rest of your days." He glanced to Sesshomaru, " And you my lord, she saved your arm from the poison."

Kanyto blinked, touching his head, " Poison?"

Hampton frowned, " The dagger."

Sesshomaru glanced down, his arm just like new, no scars or damage to prove he was in risk of losing it. He remembered the look on her face before he fell unconscious, the fear, those pale orbs filled with tears. He stood slowly, flexing his hand, " Where is she?"

The healer smiled, " She is fine, thank the heavens, she woke up an hour ago famished. She said after she eat, a bath is in order."

Hampton stood, " Speaking of bath, I need a long soak." he mumbled, groaning as his joints cracked.

Kanyto agreed, touching his head, standing, " Same." he glanced to the cheetahs, " You two coming?"

The brothers looked at her, one grabbed his neck, the other grabbing his back, they grinned, " Yes." standing, following the EN towards the door.

Hampton touched Sesshomaru's shoulder, " Thank her for me too." he mumbled.

Sesshomaru watched the four men walk out of the room, he turned, looking to the healer, seeing it was just the two of them left. The elder owl smiled, " You know, we were going to cut your arm off. To stop the spread of the poison. To save your life. But she was not having any of that." He turned, leaning against a chest full of bandages, " She tossed me out the way and literally sucked the poison out of your arm. She could have died saving your life and I don't think she even had a second thought about that." he nodded his head, " She's a keeper, that one."

Sesshomaru was still for a moment, thinking over what the healer was saying. He reached into his obi, pulling out the cloth he wiped the paste on, " The humans were covered in this, study it and find a way to neutralize the effects."

The healer nodded, pulling on gloves before reaching for the cloth, " Yes my lord." he held the cloth away from his face, figuring this is what must of almost blinded the general.

Sesshomaru watched the owl, set it on a table before pulling on thick glasses, " Retrieve me once you found what it is made out of."

The healer nodded, " Yes my lord." Sesshomaru turned, heading for the door, the elder just smiled, " He better not let that one get away." he mumbled, peeling the edges of the cloth back cautiously.

* * *

Sesshomaru was opening the door moments after entering the family wing. Stepping inside, he set his swords against the wall and looked around, from the sound of it, Kagome was in the bathing quarters he figured by the steam filtering through the crack in the not fully closed door.

He turned as soft footfalls were heard moving around in the bathing room. Kagome had just finished taking a long soak, trying to get the scent of blood and iron out of her hair when she decided it was time to get out before she gets pruny. Wrapping a towel around her wet hair, she dried and dressed quickly in a black bra and panties she brought into the bathing room with her.

Rubbing her hands in the soft terry cloth she was oblivious that she had company, too busy trying to get any excess water in her hair to adsorb into the towel. Sliding back the door and walking out, she collided with a wall.

She fell to the floor with a dull thud, towel falling from her head as the world spun around her. Kagome sat up slowly, grabbing her head to stop her sudden dizziness. " Woah." She mumbled, blinking her eyes to help the blur dissipate faster. She stared at the man standing before her, " Sesshomaru, you're okay."

He didn't reply, Sesshomaru was too busy staring at her. When he heard her coming he wasn't expecting her to run right into him, but here she was sitting before him. Her perfectly curvy body delicious to his eyes, succulent breasts barely covered by a black laced bra. But what had him staring at her, was her long thick ebony hair. The wet strands clung to her heart shaped face, shining in the early morning light, turning parts of the deep locks a glowing icy blue.

Instead of reaching out his hand, he bent, his hands touching her waist, then pulled her up easily. She blinked as he continued, lifting her off the ground like a child till she was eye level. Her arms dangling at her side as he set her on top of the chest of drawer by the bathing room door. Settling between her bare legs, he slid his hands over her smooth skin before leaning in to taste her lips.

There was something there. Some emotion stronger than a single word. They both knew it, refused to state it, but knew it. Something more than just lust. Kissing each other lips, tasting each others mouth, with a soft, sensual desire. That emotion building, becoming a heat that spread through them both.

His hand roamed to her wet hair while he tasted her bottom lip with his tongue. She moaned from the pleasure it caused. When her mouth opened his tongue swept in. She felt her soul surge, that all consuming fire building inside her. The soft and sensual sparks only feeding the flames, adding to the heat. Her whole body growing warmer and warmer.

Kagome pulled away first, her hand on his face, " Sesshomaru." She breathed.

" Not now." He mumbled, pulling her back in, kissing her lips again. He didn't want words spoken just yet. Just let it be them for once, them and how they felt. His hands laced in hers, her tongue tasting him, his lips, and the inside of his mouth. His taste of power, strong and fierce, almost feeding her.

His tongue was doing its own tasting, her lips, her mouth. Her cool taste of chilled ripe strawberries so invigorating, his thirst to taste her growing stronger. Gently he scooped her up and turned, softly laying her across the bed.

She pulled him to her, needing him closer, he kissed her again, the same softness rocking her on cloud nine. She moaned, loving the way he made her feel, smooth, soft lips touched her collar bone, her head tilting, giving him even more, eyes closing. Sesshomaru's mouth moved down her body sweetly, assisting her when it came to taking off his kimono.

She blinked, realizing what was happening, " I thought you said we couldn't." she whispered.

Sesshomaru looked at her, you risked your life to save my own, " I do not abide by rules that are not my own." he answered with instead.

Kagome smiled at the comment, she rolled them over, unclipping her bra, kissing his lips, her hands touching all. His body was so hard, it felt so right against her. Sesshomaru was rolling them back over, when there was a knock at his door. He leaned over, kissing Kagome lips. He was not about to get it. Kagome lips were so soft, her skin was so smooth, her taste so addictingly sweet. He didn't want this moment to end.

His was tasting a sweet creamy breast when the knock came again, Kagome groaned, " Fuck." she mumbled, she didn't want this to stop.

Sesshomaru smirked, the woman had a vulgar mouth but she did make the cursing sound exotic and sexy. He pulled away to look at her. She lay on the bed, her eyes tightly closed. Her mouth slightly parted, her hair fanned around her. She was truly beautiful. " To be continued I suppose."

Pale eyes opened before narrowing, she frowned, leaning up on her elbows, " Who the hell is it?!" she screamed at the door.

There was a soft shuffle before a squeaking voice finally responded, " Please forgive this lowly servant for interrupting my lord. But Kali needs your intended for measuring and the ball needs much preparations to be completed in time for the Lord's arrival."

Kagome fell back on the bed, that's right, she was pretending to be a well tamed intended, " Damn it."

Sesshomaru stood, looking at her almost completely naked body, something along the same lines running through his head, damn it. " I will be in my study, when you are finished meet me there."

He turned as Kagome slid from the bed, putting her bra back on, " Sure." she moved towards the closet as Sesshomaru headed towards the attached bathing quarters, she glanced behind her as she opened the door, " By the way there is a surprise in your study."

Sesshomaru stopped, turning to her, "A surprise?"

Kagome nodded, dressing in a simple two layer black kimono knowing Kali is going to dress her once she's done measuring her, " Yes a surprise."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, watching as she tied her still damp hair into a low ponytail, " This Sesshomaru doesn't like surprises."

Kagome just grinned, heading towards the door, " Which makes surprising you even more fun." she winked at him as she slid back the door. The emp was still standing there, she simply raised a brow at the brown aura stained with dislike. It seems the toad didn't like her very much, then again she didn't give a damn. She smiled at the thing, " You have the worst timing bug."

Jaken frowned at the disrespectful woman before him, " Kali is waiting for you my lady." he hissed through his beak.

Kagome was tempted to roll her eyes but ignored the need and walked down the hall, " No need for a guide I know my way around." she stated as Jaken attempted to follow her.

It made the demon upset, who did that female think she is, that human had no right to talk to him like that. To treat him like a peasant when it was her race that should be the ones enslaved. He wasn't a powerful demon but he was high above the ranks of a pathetic human. For Lord Sesshomaru to be considering to mate this human, this priestess, it was an outrage. He had to do something to get this woman out of his home.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking down the hall, clean and refreshed in all his god like glory. Akito was behind him, taking up his usual position of bodyguard. Sesshomaru turned a bend, " Akito, what has Kagome been up to in my absence?"

Akito blinked at the question, he was strictly told not to ruin the surprise, " She has been practicing the routines of an intended."

" Is that all?"

Akito made a face, thinking over the question, " Well she has been getting to know the guards and staff."

Sesshomaru paused his steps, turning, " She said she visited the training dojo the other day."

Akito frowned, he knew bringing her there was a bad idea, he immediately bowed his head, " My apologizes my lord, I told her it was not wise to go there but the girl doesn't listen."

The smirk was quick though Akito was too busy bowing to have seen it, " Agreed."

The demon lord turned seeing Hampton heading in his direction, he raised a brow at the large smile on the tiger demons face. The general just continued to grin as he reached the side of his best friend, " So, I just left the bathing quarters and was surprised to find out Kagome has been visiting the soldiers. Regularly." he laughed, shaking his head, " The men love her, can you believe that, those sexist beasts love them some Kagome."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, he can see why Hampton thought the realization was funny, his army was known for being discriminatory, prejudiced and basically antifeminist. But he was not completely surprised they liked Kagome, the girl had something about her that just pulled you in. He shook his head at the goofy smile on his best friend face and turned, " It seems she has been busy as of late."

Hampton and Akito followed him, green eyes glanced to the young fox, " Is there anything else she's been doing since we left?"

Akito glanced away, he gave his word he would not speak about it, Hampton raised a brow at the obvious avoidance, " I am going to assume that is a yes."

Sesshomaru stopped outside of his study, " Apparently there is a surprise in here waiting for me."

Hampton smirked, " Think she's trying to kill you again?"

Sesshomaru glanced to him, not since the first time they tasted each other, " I doubt that." he mumbled, sliding the door back. Hampton saw his best friend face soften ever so slightly. It made him step forward and glance over the dog demon's shoulder.

The personal study has been changed dramatically, the furniture has been removed and rearranged. The room looked more spacious then it was before, though sparsely decorated it was with restrained elegance, done in colors of white, silver and bronze.

The low traditional floor desk was gone, in its places was a high desk made from strong solid mahogany wood, shinning and gleaming from fresh wax. A vase of lavender flowers sat on the mantle of the fireplace that was once hidden behind a chest of drawers that held scrolls of all sorts. In front of the now visible fireplace was a black leather couch that was covered in a soft beige and white fur, a brown coffee table holding a beautifully crafted tea set. The chest that was once blocking the fireplace now in the far corner with a few added wall shelves full of scrolls.

Hampton eyes went wide, when did she find the time to do this he thought. Sesshomaru stepped into the room and walked towards the desk. The large and comfortable looking leather recliner behind the desk was an unusual hot red. Carefully, he took a seat, the leather molding to his body oh so perfectly. It made Hampton blink, realizing how well the bright color contrasted against his pale skin, the grin came slow, it was the center piece of the room, purposely drawing eyes to him showing his dominance.

Hampton stepped in the room followed by Akito to watch the lord's reaction to the changes. He had told Kagome the drastic change was not a good idea but she insisted on putting some western changes to the room. Hampton was also watching Sesshomaru for a reaction, amber eyes glanced around the room one more time, taking it all in before leaning back in the chair. It was like sitting on a cloud and yet it had great support for his back. The smirk was soft, " Hn."

Hampton grinned, " So you like it?"

Sesshomaru just looked up to his friend, he wasn't going to answer that, " Get Kanyto, we need to discuss more important matters."

Hampton nodded knowing he meant Yutomushi, something had to be done about that lunatic.

* * *

Kagome was laughing, walking down the hall with Mae, Tamillia, Shinshi and Jenika. She was now dressed in another spectacular kimono. The many layered attire draped lovely over her body. The cream colored inner layer of silk wrapped tightly around her curvy form, then an auburn layer after that. The outer wrap a deep forest green, dark brown twirls lining the edges of the seams looking like branches. Small pink flowers dotted her shoulders, slits in her bell like sleeves showing creamy tanned skin, her royal blue obi as long as her kimono, black slippers on her feet.

Her hair was brushed to one side of her head then braided half in a French braid before putting a rubber band at the tip so the rest hung in a ponytail. Then wrapped the braided part around in a bun, leaving the curly ponytail part hanging over her shoulder. To complete the outfit there was a large pink blossomed flower pinned just above her bun, she looked like mother nature in human form. Kali used a pale blue liner for her eyes and a soft balmy peach lipstick for her lips.

The group of friends were smiling as they walked down the halls of the palace, Kagome was listening to Mae spill all the new gossip of the household. She grinned, " So Tai and Michi are sleeping with the same soldier?"

The short human nodded, " That badger is smooth, he knows their shifts so he sneaks in the kitchen when everyone is leaving and get it on with which ever one is working."

The gang laughed, Tamillia shook her head, " This is exactly why I do not want a man in my life."

Shinshi rolled her eyes with a grin, " Girl you don't want a man because you can't find a man."

The gang again laughed, Jenika straightened the apron to her uniform, " I wouldn't mind loving someone."

Everyone looked to the red headed fox, who immediately blushed at the attention, " What, I'm lonely."

Kagome just smiled, " You are so cute Jenika."

The gang again laughed, they continued walking down the hall, Kagome was headed towards the kitchen to test dishes for the ball. A soft noise caught her attention, she turned, raising her eyebrow, it was music, " Where is that coming from?"

Mae glanced at the intended lady of the house, " Oh, that's probably the band preparing for the ball."

Kagome walked down the hall a bit before stepping into the ballroom, indeed there was a band on a small stage in the back of the large hall. They were playing something slow, something dull, something boring. She frowned, shaking her head, " No way, this won't do."

Shinshi raised a brow, " What do you mean, this is one of the best bands to play Odori and Mai music."

Kagome shook her head, walking over to the band, " Where I'm from, music is more... upbeat." Jumping on the stage, she moved to a set of taiko drums. Looking over the varies sizes, she grabbed at a small set that looked like a set of bongo drums. She turned it on its side so it was sitting on the floor. She grinned at the instrument, sitting on the edge of the stage, blue eyes glanced up to the band, " Try to follow my pace." she said, her hands then banging on the drums with precision.

The members of the band blinked at the fast beat the intended lady banged with expertise on the drums. The only female member of the band begin nodding her head to the beat, getting into the rhythm, she liked it. She started shaking her hands, her hyoshigi ( bamboo clappers) adding to the beat. The member playing the kakko drum started to add his own twist to the beat as he begin playing as well.

Soon the entire band was playing to the beat of her drums, Kagome grinned, " That's right, you got it!" She stood, her hands went in the air as she twirled, she was smiling as she began to dance the moves of a seductress to the fast tempo. The song came out of her before she could stop herself.

*Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of those, who need more than they get*

She spun on one leg, the other up flamingo style. Her back to the others, she pulled the leg that haven't touched the ground, up with her arm. Dropping her leg, she danced around.

* Daylight deals a bad, to a demon who has made too many bets*

Kagome spun around, getting into the sung, she jumped in the air ballerina style, then spun again her leg wind milling.

*The mirror stares you in the face and say, " Baby uh, uh it don't work*

Turning half way she dipped low, pushing one leg out and spun on the ground before coming back up in a full spin.

*You say your prayers though you don't care, you sing and shake the hurt*

*Dance!*

She clapped twice, * Boogie wonderland, uh, uh dance.*

She laughed, running over and grabbing Mae's hand, pulling her on the dance floor. They were good. Mae let her fingers dance across Kagome's shoulders then down her arms as she danced away only to pull herself closer again. The two continued to dance with each other in an alluring way. They turned so that they were back to back. They joined in each other's rhythm, their fingers intertwining in mid air. Mae and Kagome matched steps and turned with precise timing to face each other again. Mae wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck and continued dancing.

Kagome spun Mae around, still stepping to the beat. Mae giggled, " This is fun!" Her hands going to her friend's shoulders. Kagome laughed, " Yeah, it is."

She then turned grabbing Tamillia's hand and pulling her on the dance floor as well, teaching her a simple two step. Soon she had the whole gang dancing to the fast paced music, the girls were having a good time, moving their hips to the beat. Kagome again started singing the same song, the girls now copying her dance moves from before. The group looking like a unified dance team. * Boogie wonderland! Uh, uh, dance*

They fell on the floor in a fit of giggles at the randomness of the moment, Mae touched Kagome's shoulder, " You are the best intended this palace ever had."

Shinshi laughed, " She is the only intended this palace ever had."

Tamillia grinned, " She's still the best!"

Jenika nodded, " I love her." then blushed at the sudden comment making the group fall into a roar of laughter.

Kagome stood, " I'm hungry, I have to test food for the ball."

The others stood as well, Tamillia dusted off her apron, " We should really get back to work."

Mae nodded, " Ayumi is probably looking for us by now."

Kagome was tempted to roll her eyes at the deer demon but knew Mae was right, there was still work to do. She nodded, turning towards the door, " Okay, I'll just see you guys..." she paused, her eyes falling on a portrait that hung by the door. It was of a young boy, his long beautiful, straight silverish white hair, puffy around his shoulders. Cute furry white appendages on top of his head, bangs splayed across his forehead. His eyes a stunning honey amber. Much like Sesshomaru's but more round, more... human. The boy was staring straight ahead, a distant look on his neutral face. A fang pressed against his bottom lip, as if he was trying his best not to snarl. He was dressed in a red kimono like outfit, Kagome raised a brow at the portrait, she was getting the weirdest sense of deja vu, as if she met this person before, " Who is that?" she mumbled.

Jenika stood beside the priestess, hearing the muttered question, " That is Prince Inuyasha. He is Lord Sesshomaru's half brother. His human mother was a princess."

Kagome made a face, staring at the you face of the boy, " Sesshomaru has a brother?"

Shinshi shook her head, " Had. I heard he dead a long time ago, he was after the Shikon jewel the humans are always fighting over. Some priestess killed him in battle."

Kagome's head tilted ever so slightly, she stared into those amber so much like his brother's and yet so different. Then suddenly, in the quickest pulse, she heard a heartbeat. She turned away immediately, " Interesting. So, I'll see you guys later, I need to eat before I die."

Mae laughed, stepping into the hall with the others as Kagome turned down a corner, " I'm with Jenika, I love her."

* * *

Kanyto sat in the rather comfortable black recliner that was in front of the high desk, his caramel eyes glancing around the room in approval. " She has good taste."

Hampton nodded, leaning into his own comfortable chair, " And is very resourceful, Yumi stated she used only material in her workshop."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at his friends as they continued to admire Kagome's handy work, " Back to what matters. The ambush."

Kanyto turned in his seat, looking to his Lord, " Yes, when in the hell did the humans become so creative? A paste to conceal themselves?"

Hampton nodded, " And the effects it has on demons." he shook his head, " I was almost blinded for the rest of my life if it wasn't for Kagome."

Kanyto agreed, " My eyes were burning too."

" The poison." Sesshomaru mentioned.

Both men nodded, " That was something different altogether." Hampton frowned, " Where are they getting this stuff."

Kanyto frowned, " A demon is definitely helping them, there is no way they can find such tools to combat the inner workings of a demon without being a demon."

Sesshomaru agreed, the humans were being aided by someone, but something still doesn't add up to him, " The human village that was slaughtered."

Hampton frowned, " They killed those people just to set up an ambush for us."

Kanyto nodded, " They knew we would investigate."

Sesshomaru shook his head, even though the logic made sense it didn't seem to sit with him. There was two distinct set of prints in the ruins of that village. One that knew the ways of a blade and one that didn't need one at all, mostly likely the demon that's helping the humans in this war. " Only two people massacred that village. Yutomushi I am guessing and the demon that is helping him. The ambush was a cover up for something else."

Hampton raised a brow, confused, " Cover up for what?"

The demon lord shook his head, " There was something in that village that they wanted and we need to find out what before more people on my lands are killed."

Kanyto stood, " I can do some recon on the neighboring villages, see if anyone seen anything."

Sesshomaru stood, shaking his head, " First we need to find a way to counter that paste, that is our main focus right now, then finding out what they wanted from that village."

Hampton stood as well, " I remember the humans having charcoal around their eyes and nose."

Sesshomaru stepped from around the desk, " Kanyto, see the healer and find out if he figured out what the paste is made out of. Hampton have the patrol teams double the men and shifts."

He headed for the doors, he was going to find Kagome, he told her to meet him here when she was done with Kali and she was still MIA. He was not worried about her person, knowing she wasn't injured, he was actually curious about what she was up to. From everything he was hearing she was getting pretty chummy with everyone in his palace. Does that mean she was planning to stay after this mess with the lords was over?

* * *

Two men sat, hog tied and uncomfortable on the cold hard floor of a cave behind a waterfall. They continued to glance at each other then to the animals in the cave that kidnapped them. The demon was steady mixing something by the fire while the one known as Yutomushi was laying on his stomach much like a child, kicking his legs, humming to himself as he played with his spyglass.

The men again glanced at each other, thinking the same thing, nothing good can come out of this situation.

Yutomushi suddenly glanced behind his shoulder, " Naraku, how long will that potion take again?"

The half spider demon frowned, for the hundredth time, tempted to roll his eyes, " As I've told you over and over again Yutomushi, it will be done soon."

" How soon?" the self proclaimed lord asked.

Naraku set his tools down, physically exhausted from the man's insufferable questioning, " Soon."

Yutomushi took a moment to cluck his tongue against his front teeth for a moment, " Like, the lords are arriving a day early soon?"

Naraku blinked, then stood, " What?" moving over to the human who was still laying on his stomach. Yutomushi just handed him the spyglass, " See for yourself."

Sure enough Naraku intended to look, leaning again the wall of the cave, he poked the spyglass through the waterfall before taking a look. Indeed, before his eyes was the royal carriage of the South making its way down the path towards the western palace. A day early. The hanyou frowned, damn it, " This is not a part of a plan."

Yutomushi just grinned, still laying on the floor, " I suppose not, but perhaps it can benefit us."

Naraku glanced down, frowning as the grown man continued to kick his legs like a child, " How can this help us?"

" If we didn't know they were coming, I am assuming the dog doesn't know either. Makes it easier to slip in if there is confusion and panic."

Naraku stared at the back of the man's head, the man had his moments were he wasn't a completely bumbling idiot. He turned, looking to the two men they had tied up in the corner, " I guess we go in tonight then."

Yutomushi grinned, " Indeed we do."

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the kitchen counter instead of in the dinning hall or even at the island. She had tasted everything that Jay made and so far everything was delicious. He has creatively mixed her favorite meals into the menu to give a nice mix of traditional with western. She liked watching Jay move around the kitchen, you can tell he was at home in here. He turned, a spoon in his hand. " And this will be for dessert."

Kagome leaned forward as he touched the spoon to her mouth, Jay grinned, watching her close her eyes, tasting the fluffy goodness before slowly before licking her lips. Those sexy, plump lips of hers, she moaned softly, " Got damn Jay, that is the best banana pudding I ever tasted."

A blush crept across his cheeks as he smiled, bowing his head, " Thank you my lady."

She smiled at the young boy, " Just call me Kagome."

His blush flushed to his ears and he turned away, cleaning up his mess, " That would be improper my lady." he turned to her, " As the intended mate to my lord, I show respect for him by respecting you."

She leaned forward dipping her finger into his bowl of pudding, tasting the deliciousness. " You really look up to him don't you?" she asked licking her finger clean.

He watched her. Damn her. She did the most exotic sexiest things without even knowing. The young demon shook his head before nodding, " Yes. He saved my life."

That made a brow raise on Kagome's face, " Really?"

Jay just nodded, turning away as she again licked her fingers, it was too much for him to watch, " Yes, my parents died when I was very young. Lord Sesshomaru took responsibility of me from then on."

Kagome nodded, " That's very kind of him."

He turned to her, " Not many know of my upbringing."

Kagome slid off the counter, it was clear his background was not something he liked to talk about, " Your a good kid Jay." she walked over to him, " plus I like your face."

The blush came back full force, making Kagome giggle lightly, she leaned on his shoulder as he avoided eye contact. " Hey."

Jay swallowed looking into hypnotizing pallid blue eyes. There was something about Kagome, something so feral. It was her dark beauty, wild, untamed and smoldering, the way she looked at him with such a possessive, dangerous intensity it made liquid fire burn through his veins. He stayed quiet, afraid to move.

A smiled curved across plump peach lips. It was seductive, malicious yet soft, but sinister. Jay knew he can fall in love with that smile, it scared him. Kagome scared him. Slowly, She raised his chin with a finger. There it stayed, just this side of actually touching him. He could feel her eyes on him like a physical weight, her wicked smile betraying the bent of her thoughts. With slow, calculated movements Kagome leaned forward. He drew a sharp breath.

She grinned, pressing her mouth gently against his ear, " You think I can take the bowl with me?"

Jay stepped back, eyes closed at the silliness of the intended mate, he took deep breath with a smile, " Yes my lady."

Kagome giggled lightly, picking up the batch of banana pudding, " Thanks Jay."

He nodded, opening his eyes, " You are very kind. Thank you."

She just winked at him, leaving out the door, as soon as she was gone, Jay took a deep breath and leaned against the counter. He glanced down to the bulge against his apron, he frowned, " She's gone, calm down."

* * *

After leaving his renewed study, Sesshomaru found himself following Kagome's scent outside into the garden. He should have expected such, Kagome loved being outdoors for some reason. Walking the grounds, he was intrigued to find her not in the gardens she is usually in but in the picnic area by the training dojo.

She stood in a small clearing, the cheetah twins running circles around her. There was several soldiers sitting on a table, laughing, scooping something yellow out of a large bowl. He raised a brow at the scene. The twins stopped running, Kagome opened her eyes, blinking, staring at them intensely, she pointed at the one to her left, " Razah." she pointed to the one on her right, " Chaza."

They both nodded with a grin, Kagome smiled, " Yes!" fist pumping in the air for a moment. She shook her head, laughing. " Okay, one more time." covering her eyes.

The twins laughed, with a shake of their head again began running in circles around the intended mate of their lord. Stopping, Kagome opened her eyes and laughed, " You guys are making me dizzy."

The soldiers at the table laughed with the angel of the palace, they never expected the intended of Lord Sesshomaru to be so much fun. She was smart, beautiful, witty, and knew how to hang with the fellas. She was like one of the guys and they loved that about her. Tiki, a badger demon scooped up another spoonful of pudding, " Lady Kagome, what is this stuff again? Its good."

Kagome turned and grinned, " Hey, don't touch my pudding Tiki, I don't want your bad habits around my food."

The demon just raised a brow at the woman, Kagome grinned, " Let's just say I know what you do in the kitchen when everybody's leaving."

The other four soldiers at the table laughed, pointing fingers to the blushing demon. Sesshomaru raised a brow, letting his aura expand for a moment, everyone immediately turned. The soldiers stopped their laughing, dropping to one knee, heads bowed. Sesshomaru simple walked over, staring at the enigma that was Kagome, " What are you doing?"

Kagome just grinned, " About to teach Tiki the meaning of monogamy."

Snickers erupted from the bowing soldiers as the badgers face again lit red, Sesshomaru couldn't resist the small smirk that played across his face, " You were told to come to my study when you were finished dressing."

Kagome shrugged with a smile, " I have duties as the intended to deal with. Speaking of study, did you like the surprise?"

Sesshomaru just turned, walking away, Kagome grinned, " That's a yes." she waved to the soldier, " Later fellas." They waved back, standing, watching as the small female chased after their demon lord. She was perfect.

Kagome caught up to Sesshomaru's side and grinned, " Admit it, you like it my way better."

" I will never admit that." he mumbled.

Kagome just smirked, crossing her arms, " So, you said you were going to tell me what happened once you got back. Remember."

" Yes. We were ambushed by Yutomushi's men at a village they massacred."

Kagome glanced up to the larger man, frowning, " You know I met Yutomushi before, he didn't seem like the type to be so brutal. More of a nuisance not a mass murderer."

Sesshomaru turned down the hall, " He is being aided by a demon."

Kagome suddenly paused, pale eyes going wide. Demon, of course. Naraku. It made sense, she assumed when he first approached her that he was a founder of this war. Helping the humans advance to defeat the demon lords then take over after he killed Yutomushi. Of course it was him helping that asshole general that only craved power, while he himself only craved death. **Death.** The word sent something sizzling in her stomach, a flame sparked and caught. The warmth of evil... familiar. Welcoming. A night flashed across her mind, dark and hot in an inn room.

 _She was sitting on a dresser, a blade in her hand. The malicious spider demon was grinning, he pushed her legs apart so he can move closer, their chest almost touching, " So the deal is on?"_

 _Kagome smirked, " Damn straight, I wanna see these lands go up in flames."_

 **Kill.** The word gave her shivers, the excitement tingling just under her skin. **Destroy.** A deep voice whispered in her head. A voice she haven't heard in a while. A voice that wanted her to remember. **Anger. Burn. Flames. Massacre.** She shuddered at the thought. A need in her growing, wanting to cause pain. **Blood.**

Sesshomaru turned as Kagome paused, wondering for a moment why she stopped walking. He watched the expression on her face, her eyes didn't seem to be seeing. As if she was stuck in a memory, he raised a brow at the still woman. Her pale eyes were darkening by the second, literally turning gray in front of him. He frowned, what the hell was happening to her, amber orbs glanced to her shadow, seeing it was stretching against the wooden floor. Changing shape into a clawed demon, he frowned, Magatsuhi, he crossed his arms, " Cease."

Kagome immediately face planted into the floor, she groaned, " What the fuck!" waiting for the spell to lift she pulled herself up, " What the fuck was that for?!"

Sesshomaru just stared at her face as she finally pulled herself up to stand, her eyes were once again pallid blue, her shadow once again her own. " What were you thinking about?"

She raised a brow, blinking, trying to remember, something dark came to mind but she couldn't see what it was, " I don't know, but that shit wasn't called for."

Sesshomaru just raised a brow, something was definitely going on inside the girl's head, he turned to simply walk away. Kagome frowned, that was one of her biggest pet peeves, someone turning their back on her. Blue eyes narrowed as they darkened, her anger raising much easier then before, that burning so familiar in her chest. **Embrace anger. Embrace evil.**

She blinked, it felt different, the raise of the anger, as if it was trying to force her. She shook her head, a heat burning inside. She rolled her neck as the tension inside her rose higher, **Remember anger.** Visions skimmed across her mind, soldiers yelling, her village burning, men dying. **Remember death.** She closed her eyes, the heat rising. Burning. Woman being raped. Elders being butchered. Children hung. **Remember revenge.**

She growled out, her fists balling, she needed to break something. Make something bleed. She needed to get physical. " Sesshomaru!"

He turned, looking at the woman that was still standing in the hall, he raised a brow, there seemed to literally be steam rising from the girl's body. She was trembling as if she was trying to stay grounded, trying to stay in control. " I'm angry." she hissed.

Sesshomaru had but a mere moment before she launched forward, wrapping them in his green orb and disappearing from the palace grounds.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Thank you guys for the nice reviews, it makes me write just a bit faster lol


	16. Chapter 16

More to come!

* * *

He was pacing, back and forth, back and forth, step, step, step, turn and repeat. Yutomushi watch him from his corner of the cave behind a massive waterfall. His strong, broad chested body looked at ease as he leaned against the cool wall, his long legs crossed at the ankle. His black hair draped around his shoulders feeling too lazy to pull it back in its customary ponytail. Dressed as he always did, in his own colors, his kimono bright red with a black dagger on the back and smaller arrows on his sleeves and shoulder. His navy blue sashinuki hakama and black boots, his armor covering his entire midsection and shoulders. His twin katanas in his lap against his gray obi.

He brushed a strong hand against the goatee on his chin, a confident smile on his face, brown eyes following the steps of his demon accomplice. " Can you still do that if I broke both your legs?"

Naraku looked over to the human sitting so nonchalantly in the corner of the cave, he was tempted to roll his eyes. Pacing helped him think, it has been hours since they last seen the royal carriage pass them. Which meant the lords of the other lands should be arriving to the palace tonight and that thought had him a bit worried but he was not about to state that to the insufferable human he was forced to work with. " I am simply buying time until the potion is finished."

Yutomushi just watched the demon pace, " Is it nearly complete?"

Naraku nodded, " Yes. It just has to reach a specific heat then we add the fresh blood."

Brown eyes glanced over to the two test subjects, " Can we kill them after that, I don't like lose ends."

Crimson eyes were tempted to roll, how many times did he have to repeat himself with this human, " As I've already explained to you, they are needed alive or the spell with cease."

Yutomushi grinned as the spider demon frowned at him, he did it on purpose, repeating his questions, just to get on the half breeds nerves. Naraku stepped over to the boiling pot over the fire, a smirk crossed his face, it was ready. He turned to the lord of this war, " Bring the prisoners over."

Yutomushi jumped to his feet, about time something was happening, he was not the type of person to just wait around for action. He walked over to the two hog tied humans, they glanced at each, fear evident in their eyes. Yutomushi smirked, " Don't worry, we can't kill you, not yet anyways."

Both young men were tall, Yutomushi grabbed the one with the longer black hair and bright hazel eyes, he moved him over to the fire. Naraku pulled a dagger out and held the man's bound wrist over a cup, slicing the forearm he watched as blood dripped into the glass. He simply pushed the men aside once he had enough, the unbalanced man falling hard on his butt, teeth biting hard into the cloth tied around his mouth.

Yutomushi stood the next man up, the one with shorter black hair high in a ponytail, his brown eyes observant and sharp. Naraku held up a different glass for him, also cutting his arm, letting blood drip into the cup. Yutomushi was the one to push this one aside, making him fall over the other human that was already on the ground. Yutomushi watched as Naraku scooped some sort of brown liquid out of the boiling pot and added it to each cup on the ground. He lifted the glasses up, handing one to Yutomushi, the human lord just grinned, " Ladies first."

Naraku was again tempted to roll his eyes, this man was just screaming to be murdered. He held the cup to his lips and finished the glass and two large gulps. Yutomushi waited a full 2 seconds for a reaction before throwing his glass back like a shot. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, it tasted like mud, " How long before it takes effects?"

" Mere moments." Naraku mumbled, already feeling a heat swim in his stomach. Yutomushi glanced down, feeling the same thing. A moment later a dark mist started to gather at their feet, funneling around both individuals into the black cloud engulfed them both.

Yutomushi coughed, waving his hand, fanning smoke from his face before stepping forward. He turned looking to the man beside him and raised a brow, he looked exactly the same, " I don't think it worked."

Naraku turned, stepping closer to the water with a grin, starting a his reflection, " Think again."

A frown crossed the human's face as he too stepped closer to the water pouring over their hideout. The reflection in the moving water was fuzzy, a bit difficult to make out, but he can see the man that stood before wasn't him. He nodded, impressed, " So this is what everyone will see us as?"

Naraku nodded, " Yes. See, hear and smell."

Yutomushi grinned, this just got interesting, " Well, a change of clothes and off to the palace I suppose." then laughed at his own joke.

Naraku just frowned, he couldn't wait to be rid of this annoying human, but he was right. It was time they set their plans into motion and get back what belonged to him. His Ghost.

* * *

They both hit the ground with a low thud. They laid opposite of each other in a circle, eagle spread, heads side by side. Sesshomaru was grinning like a mad man sweat dripping on his body. He glanced over to Kagome, she was beside him panting trying to caught her breath. Her hair sticking to her sweaty face.

She looked up at him, he couldn't stop grinning, she laughed, " Too much for you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head lightly. 6 and half hours of non stop sparring. They were everywhere, fighting in water, sand, clearings, the forest, even inside of a dark cave at one point. She was the strongest spar partner he faced, able to keep up with him at every turn and even landed hits on him. He had 3 broken fingers and a dislocated shoulder, bruising scattered his body, and he couldn't feel his right arm. It was the best spar he ever had, if he died right now he would be a happy man. He looked at her again. A very happy man.

She was looking at him with a clever grin of her own, her body just as banged up and damaged. " That is the best way to quench a blood lust." she was happy she kept her promise to him, she never knew she can feel a greater sensation besides taking someone's head off. The darkened sky finally opened up and rain began to pour down.

The couple blinked as the drops didn't wet them, the water was bouncing off of a barrier. Kagome raised a brow, " You doing that?"

Sesshomaru blinked, equally surprised, " No."

The barrier was a marble of pink and green, some parts blending colors, turning a creamy chocolate, other parts turning a slate gray as the colors swirled around each other. Sesshomaru stared as rain fell around them, it seems their auras were merging with each other. It was odd and yet interesting.

Kagome's head suddenly turned to the left, " Did you hear that?"

Sesshomaru blinked, refocusing his attention, it sounded like hooves, amber eyes looked around, trying to recognize his surroundings. They have been fighting so hard he didn't keep a sense of direction to where they were. He blinked, realizing they were actually pretty close to his home, the demon village that resided before his palace should be just a mile or two over the next bend. Matter of fact, if he was correct, the main road to his palace was just beyond those bushes to his left, which is probably why they heard hooves.

The creaking of a carriage was the next thing they heard as the horses that pulled it grew closer. Slowly Sesshomaru sat up on his elbows, he fought the urge to groan at moving his sore muscles. He was just able to see over the hedges as the horses came towards the curve that lead to his palace. Amber eyes blinked, he immediately recognized the carriage as it approached them, a frown crossed his lips.

Slowly he laid back down, in the beating of the rain, he listened as the carriage passed them heading towards the demon village. Kagome listened as well, she didn't bother sitting up, everything hurt, " What is it, sounds like a wagon."

He took a deep breath, " How well are your healing properties?"

Kagome glanced at him, " Almost as good as a demons, why?"

He turned, the way they were laying made them look at each other upside down, " They're early."

Kagome raised a brow, confused, " What?"

Sesshomaru just stared, " That was the royal carriage of the South, the other lords are inside, they should be arriving at my palace in the next hour."

Kagome laughed, " Stop bullshitting."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, face clearing stating this was not a drill, blue eyes went wide, she sat up then grabbed her side, at least four of her ribs were cracked. " We have to go and get ready."

Sesshomaru sat up as well, " Can you make your body heal faster?"

She nodded, " Yes, but I need to be in water."

Sesshomaru stood, only in his white sashinuki hakama and boots, his demon body healing faster than hers. He turned, scooping her up bridal style, wrapping them in his youki, his took off in his green orb.

Sesshomaru entered his room through his balcony so no one would see him, immediately he walked over to a sliding door. He slid it opened, welcoming the steamed the billowed out against his face. Shutting the door behind him, he released his aura, coating the room with his youki, so no one would enter. He was quick, sliding him and Kagome in his private hot springs. She blinked, realizing they were already back at the palace. " That was fast."

Sesshomaru just looked down, " Heal yourself."

She nodded, turning in his arms, " Its easier this way." she mumbled, laying her lips over his, licking his bottom lip she swept into his mouth. Her hand touching his cheek, the kiss warm and sizzling to his tongue as he tasted her sweet flavor. The water glowed with a soft pink as her healing powers took action. The sensual seduction turning him on, her healing powers warming his blood.

She pulled away first, then glanced down, she was healed and so was he. He blinked, then raised a brow, " Is it really easier that way?"

Kagome snickered then laughed, rolling her eyes, climbing out of the pool, he did the same. Watching her dry for a moment with one of his shirts, she only had on a torn piece of the inner layer of her destroyed kimono. He turned, stepping into his room, he had to dress quickly but first, he pulled his door back and was not surprised to Akito standing guard, " Akito."

The young fox turned, then blinked, surprised to see his lord barely dressed and soaking wet, " Yes, my lord?"

" The lords are early, inform Hampton and send for Kali. Meet me in the grand hall in ten minutes."

Akito nodded, " Yes my lord." turning in running down the hall.

Sesshomaru turned, heading for his closet, Kagome was stepping out of the private hot springs, trying to dry her hair as thoroughly as possible. There was a knock on the door, she turned, not caring she was only standing in her bra and panties. She was never shy about her body, she slid the door back still drying her hair. " Oh hey Kali."

The blue robin shook her small head, " Oh no, this just won't do, not for the first meeting with the lords."

Sesshomaru stepped from the closet, dressed, refreshed in all his glory. Kagome raised a brow as the mute twins began wrapping her in silk, how did he always get dressed so fast? Sesshomaru turned to the seamstress of the palace, " The lords will be here soon, have her ready."

Kali nodded, already running a comb through Kagome's damp hair, " I will do my best my lord but please stall as long as possible."

He nodded, heading for the door, " I will be in the dinning hall, come when you are finished and be prepared."

Kagome nodded, knowing exactly what he meant, this was not a drill, it was time to put all that practice into play. It was time to see if they can pull this performance off and avoid a war and massacre. It worried her a bit, suddenly everything seemed real, no longer a game, the consequences suddenly weighing on her. She frowned as one of the seamstress apprentices lifted her arms to adjust her kimono, she would have to put her best foot forward and make this work.

* * *

It wasn't long before the carriage finally reached the palace, He stood at the top of the steps to the main entrance of his home. Akito behind him, he had Hampton light torches up the pathway to swallow some of the darkness that surrounded them.

Sesshomaru watched as the carriage came to a full stop, a footman from behind the carriage jumped down and opened the carriage door with a bow. The first man stepped out, he wore the colors of the north, his kimono was mostly chocolate brown with burnt orange and white swirling designs at the collar and sleeves. He was wearing a darker brown sashinuki hakama and comfortable black boots. He had armor which covers his entire midsection and one sword under his orange sash.

He was tall and in amazing shape for a bear demon, his long brown hair was in a high ponytail. A bear claw print in the middle of his forehead. Brown jagged strips on each cheek and wrist. His sharp brown eyes taking in his surroundings, he was Lemin, Lord of the North. A father figure to most of his people, a wanted husband to others.

The next man stepped out of the carriage, it was the creator of this idea, Lord Suki of the South. The flirtaeous bacholor was tall, like the others. Lean but muscular, his long blond hair was down his back in a low yet attractive ponytail, his tangy eyes gleamed with a spark of mischief under his uneven bangs making him look rugged. The yellow sun on his forehead almost glowing against his pale skin, matching the strips you could see on his wrist, his strong hands tipped with sharp claws.

His plump pink lips turned up in a smile, he wore the colors of the South, his kimono made up of airy colors, the creamy auburn color mixed well with the off white diamonds at the collar and sleeves. The wooden brown sashinuki hakama matched his black boots nicely. His armor covered his entire midsection and one shoulder, twin swords under his creamy white sash.

And the last to exit the carriage was of course his distant cousin and enemy. Hyde. The black inu hair as dark as his attitude, a rich deep ebony, long and braided down his back. His amber eyes seeming brighter against the dark shades of his bangs, the dark red markings on his cheeks vivid against his pale complexion.

His kimono a mixture of blues, grays and blacks to match his rather dark demeanor. The black top setting off the the grey X's that criss crossed in an intrigite design at the collar and sleeves. The royal blue sashinuki hakama matched his black boots. His armor covered his midsection and both shoulders, and ax under his gray sash.

Sesshomaru waited patiently as everyone climbed the mountain of stairs. Guards lining the stairs, bowed their heads in respect. He stood his ground as the three men stood before him, Lord Suki was the first to step forward, " Lord Sesshomaru, it's been some time since I've last seen you."

Sesshomaru stepped forward and grabbed the man's forearm, in a formal show of respect, " Yes Lord Suki, always a pleasure to see you as well."

Lord Lemin was next, smiling, he always liked the young inu, he was smart, well mannered, an amazing strategist and extremely powerful. " Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru shook his hand in the same formal manner, nodding, " Lord Lemin."

Hyde just crossed his arms, " No love for me cousin?"

Sesshomaru stared at the black inu, " How are you Hyde?"

The black inu smirked, " Considering it is your lands and leadership in question, I suppose I should be asking you that."

Sesshomaru didn't take the bait, he just glanced to the other lords, " I know the reason you all have come, however it is simply a misunderstanding. Let us dine and talk, I will explain all." turning towards the door to his palace, the other lords following him inside, Akito trailing behind respectfully.

In the dining hall, everyone took their designated seats, Jay had laid the table with an amazing spread of food. Sesshomaru took the time as they are ate to tell them about the last week of his life, starting with the secret of his intended partner for life.

Lord Suki blinked, ten minutes of listening to Sesshomaru and he was rather surprised. Unlike the other lords, Lord Suki was a good friend of Inu No Tashio. He known Sesshomaru since he was a pup, helped him with his teething, taught him some of his best fighting techniques, gave him advice when he was father and him didn't see eye to eye, basically helped raised him. The young inu was like another son to him, and since they day he was delivered the phoenix had never seen Sesshomaru interested in ANY female. He blinked again, " So you have chosen a mate?"

Lord Lemin was equally surprised, " I was not aware you were looking for one."

Sesshomaru looked to the bear, " I was not, it just happened."

Hyde frowned, " And you had to keep it a secret because she a dark priestess?"

" She is not dark." Sesshomaru defended, " It was a secret because she is human and very powerful. It would have been frowned upon among our kind."

Lord Lemin tasted his steamed fish, it as quite delicious, " And yet you decided to pursue her anyways?"

Sesshomaru touched his fork but did not eat, " The connection was too strong to ignore."

Lord Suki smirked, that was sweet, " So how long have you been seeing her secretly?"

" About 7 months."

Hyde just raised a brow, not buying into the story, " Cousin I never known you to be interested in humans in such a manner. It is surprising that you would find one to mate, a priestess at that. Someone that can kill you."

Lord Lemin nodded, " That is an interesting concept, what if this woman is aiding the humans in this war and only got close to you to try to kill you."

Sesshomaru mentally smirked, that is almost exactly what happened, " Her powers do not affect me."

Lord Suki made a face, now that is interesting, " She can not purify you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, " No, I actually help her maintain herself."

Hyde raised a brow, " So she is so powerful that she can not control her powers?" he shook his head, " That is dangerous to keep around, better yet alive."

Sesshomaru glanced to his cousin, " She is well versed in controlling herself. She is the Asa Shin Fujo."

Wine spewed out of Lord Suki's mouth, he recognized the name immediately, he blinked, " My apologizes, that was unexpected."

Lord Lemin was wide eyed, mentally agreeing, " Your intended is the one and only Asa Shin Fujo, also known as the Grey Ghost, the assassin that kills anyone with expert precision for the right price?"

Sesshomaru simply nodded, she would have loved that description of herself, " Yes they are one in the same."

Lord Suki shook his head, the shock not fully over yet, " Wait a minute, I'm confused." he shook his head again, looking to the young pup, " You want to mate a human.. assassin.. priestess?"

Lord Lemin nodded, just as confused, " I also don't understand why you would want to do that."

Sesshomaru was tempted to agree with the other lords, it does sound crazy when you said it out loud like that, " Once you meet her, you will see exactly why."

Hyde crossed strong arms, " Well where is she?"

Right on que, the doors to the dinning hall opened, Kagome stepped in as four heads turned towards her. Her kimono complimented Sesshomaru's, the many layered attire draped lovely over her body, stopping at her ankles, the red inner layer of silk wrapped tightly around her curvy form. The outer wrap a brilliant sheen of white, the crescent moon on her back. Slits in her bell like sleeves showing creamy tanned skin, her white obi as long as her kimono. Red silk slippers on her feet. Her hair up in an elaborate bun threaded with glistening beads, her long bangs swooping arcoss her forehead, clipped with a diamond hairpin behind her ear. Her lips painted a deep brick red, her liner the a royal blue to brighten her already icy blue eyes.

She smiled as the men stood, " Good evening gentlemen." smoothly she walked over to the table as they continued to stare.

Lord Suki blinked, the woman before him was gorgeous, and not just for a human, she surpassed some demon females he knew. " You are the Asa Shin Fujo?"

Kagome just continued to smile as she turned and looked at Sesshomaru, " My love, have you been talking about me again?"

Sesshomaru blinked, " They were concerned you couldn't control yourself."

Kagome grinned, " Besides around you, I have complete control." winking her eye at the inu demon lord.

Sesshomaru smirked softly, tempted to shake his head, the girl always had a sex pun at the tip of her lips. He stepped forward, gently laying a hand on her waist, introducing her to the others, " This is Lord Suki of the Southern lands."

She reached a hand out, " I am Kagome, it is an honor."

He paused for only a second before reaching out and shaking her hand, it was small but he can feel the strength in her shake, " Like wise."

She smiled, Sesshomaru turned to the next demon, " This is Lord Lemin of the North."

Again she reached out her hand, the bear demon shook it and nodded, " I have heard stories about you, none say you are a human female."

Kagome giggled sweetly, " I like a low profile, better for business."

Sesshomaru turned her, " And this is Lord Hyde of the East, a distant cousin."

The black inu frowned at the hand she offered, clearly not going to shake it, " Hn."

Kagome just smiled, " Well its nice to meet you too."

Sesshomaru touched her hand and led her to her seat before everyone once again sat down. Kagome immediately took control of the situation. After 45 minutes of eating, drinking and conversation, Kagome had everyone laughing, smiling and relaxed. She brilliantly weaved a story of her time over seas, she was an amazing story teller and had hilarious jokes for days. There wasn't a dull moment with this special female, and her voice was so smooth and sultry it drew you in like a dream. Sesshomaru smirked softly, rising the cup of wine to his lips, she's good. She kept the conversation going, constantly turning to him to smile and finding reasons to touch his hand or brush his arm or lay her palm on his leg. Sesshomaru was impressed with the performance, she was better than he thought, she knew what to say, when to say it and how to say it. She was playing up her role to a T, she had everyone eating out the palm of her hand.

Lord Suki was laughing, he was surprised but was understanding why Sesshomaru fell for the girl, she was a bright burst of sunshine, " You seem to be well traveled Lady Kagome."

She nodded, taking a drink of wine, " I've been everywhere at least once."

Lord Lemin tasted some of his dessert, " Where did you and Lord Sesshomaru meet?"

Kagome touched said demon lord's hand, smiling at him, " Darling, let me tell the story, I love telling it."

Sesshomaru simply squeezed her hand gently as a go ahead, she grinned, turning back to the other lords, " So a few months ago I was on a recovery bounty job." she suddenly laughed, " This high master in the Congo was paying 75,000 gold coins for the return of his nine year old daughter that was kidnapped a week before."

She grinned, " I found them hiding out on the island of Mitsukejima. It took me 3 minutes to get the girl and get rid of the kidnappers. But she caught some type of sickness and the healer said traveling could endanger her life. So I was stuck on the island until she got better. With nothing better to do, I went to a gallery opening to pass some time."

" Luckily I am not the only lover of art." she smiled, turning to Sesshomaru, " He was looking at an original Yoshitoshi painting. He must of felt me staring because he turned and..." she shook her head, smiling wide, her voice above a whisper, " It was love at first sight."

Sesshomaru stared, her smile was so genuine, the admiration in her eyes so warming. Her aura skimming across his in a teasing dance, she was very convincing, almost to a point where he believed her. Did he want to believe her? Gently he lifted the hand that was still in his, pressing the softest kiss to her knuckle.

Lord Suki watched the couple, he couldn't stop the grin that plastered on his face. He knew Inu No Tashio would have been so proud to finally see this moment, " That is so cute."

Hyde frowned, suspicion all over his face, " You really expect us to believe you are the Asa Shin Fujo just because you say you are?"

Kagome glanced to black inu, he was really starting to get on her nerves, " Well if you like I can kill you."

Hyde crossed his arms with a huff, Sesshomaru squeezed Kagome's hand, " Show them."

She glanced to him then nodded, turning back to the other lords, " Do you know why they call me the Grey Ghost?"

She blinked slowly forcing her powers through her eyes before reopening them. Her pale blue eyes a fierce glowing gray in the lit room, letting her aura pierce the air in sharp spikes of power, her voice a low hiss, " Because I come out of nowhere and all you see before you die is the grey gates of the underworld."

The temperature in the room dropped immensely, tense and stifling, Kagome blinked her eyes back to blue and pulled her aura back in. Lord Suki blinked, amazed, " Such a power you hold for someone so young."

Lord Lemin nodded, equally impressed, " Are you positive you have complete control? Lord Sesshomaru mentioned helping you maintain yourself."

Kagome smiled, breaking the ice in the room with the warmth it held, " I have been training since I was 7 in combat and control." she again glanced to Sesshomaru, " But I have a temper and he keeps me calm."

Sesshomaru set his cup of wine down, " It is getting late, perhaps we should finish this conversation in the morning."

Kagome nodded, she would a long bath and a bed right about now, " Agreed."

Lord Suki raised a brow, " I have one more question, what was the explosion we all felt almost a week ago?"

Kagome snickered, " I'll let you explain that one my love." she leaned over, laying a kiss on his cheek, then wiped off her lipstick with her thumb. Standing she smiled to the other demon lords, " I will retire for the night, see you all in the morning." bowing from her waist before heading for the door.

Closing the door behind her, she took a deep breath, she turned glanced to Akito as he continued to stand his post, she rubbed her temples, " Where does Hampton keep the strong liquor?"

Akito grinned at the silly female, " In the lower cabinets in the kitchen,"

She nodded, suddenly exhausted, " Thanks, I need a drink." she mumbled, heading for the kitchen.

* * *

Sesshomaru was heading towards his bedroom after another 30 minutes with the lords of the other lands. It was hard trying to explain in a rational tone that the cause of that mass amount of energy was because they had sex. Lord Suki had laughed for the first ten minutes, barely able to stand up right. Lord Lemin was disappointed, stating intercourse during this phase was not the way royal courting worked. Sesshomaru did mention he did not mark her until after it happened, so the bear demon was a bit more satisfied. His cousin though, Hyde, he knew the black inu didn't believe him or didn't want to believe him. He knew he would be looking for a loop hole his entire stay here.

Sliding back his door he stepped inside as Akito took his usual post outside. He blinked, Kagome wasn't dressed in her usual night attire, laying on his bed in just her bra and underwear, drinking out of a bottle. He raised a brow, " Why are you not dressed for the night?"

Pale eyes turned to him, she frowned, waving a hand to fan her face, " I'm hot as hell, its annoying."

Setting his swords down, he walked over to her and touched her forehead, immediately he pulled his hand back at the burn. Glancing to his fingers, he frowned, they were red, he looked at her,she was burning up with fever, " Do you feel sick?"

She shook her head, " No. Just hot."

Sesshomaru stared at her, she wasn't even sweating, her skin wasn't clammy, her eyes weren't glazed. There was no sign of an illness, he frowned, something was wrong with her, " Put up a barrier."

Pale eyes glanced around for a moment, she didn't want to have to hold this barrier while she fell asleep. It was easier to make a barrier if she had something to channel the power out of. Her eyes fell on the leg of the tester bed she was laying on, she leaned up and flicked it with her fingers. It erupted in a pink light, the soft glow funneled out before forming a protective barrier around the entire room.

Sesshomaru took off the top of his kimono, her body heat was charging the air around her now making him hot. " Before you stated something odd happened with your powers in the training room correct."

She nodded, taking another gulp of her drink, " Right, I started a fire."

" The night before you body was again heating to the point of burning."

She frowned, remembering, " Right, when we kissed I burned you by accident."

Sesshomaru just watched her, " A few hours ago when you claimed you were anger there was smoke rising from your body."

She blinked, she hadn't noticed, " Really?"

He just nodded, " Something may be wrong with your core."

Kagome frowned, " You want to go back there don't you?"

He can tell she did not like the idea, he reached over, touching the hand that was gripping her bottle, " It helps me, help you."

She sighed, rolling her eyes, " Fine." she sit her bottle on the floor before turning to him, crossing her legs Indian style. " Ready when you are."

He turned so he was facing her, crossing his legs and closing his eyes, " Relax."

She rolled her neck, " Easy for you to say." she mumbled, closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru listened as she took a deep breath, her aura calming its spiraling motion to a gentle sway. Softly Sesshomaru probed Kagome's aura with his youki, looking for a way in. It seemed her aura was getting rather familiar with him, again he was allowed easy access. He followed her drift of power that funneled to her core, blinking when he felt a light he opened his eyes.

He stood in the tree line just outside her village, he frowned, taking in the sight of the settlement being burned to the ground. He turned, scanning the treeline to see if Kagome was again watching her home be massacred.

He raised a brow, she wasn't here, that was surprising, he wondered for a moment where she could be, subconsciously he heard the sharp snap of a bow. Immediately he ducked, an arrow embedding itself in the tree right where his head just was. He turned, seeing Midoriko aiming another one, dark blue eyes blinked, " Sesshomaru?"

She lowered her weapon, jogging over to him, " I'm sorry, I thought you were..." she shook her head, replacing the arrow back in her quiver, " of course you know who I thought you were. What are you doing here?"

" Something is wrong with Kagome."

Midoriko nodded, " Yeah, Magatsuhi has been on a rampage lately. I've been patrolling the village looking for him."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Where is she?"

Midoriko turned, " She is at her pond, she has been extremely quiet lately, Magatsuhi can't get close to her."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " Why?"

She looked at him, a smile eased across her face, " Come with me." she said, stepping into the tree line.

They walked through the forest at at comfortable pace, Sesshomaru decided it was time to dig a little deeper into Kagome's condition. " Where you able to start fires with your powers when you were alive?"

Midoriko glanced at him, " No. Why?" she suddenly frowned, " Is that why your here?"

Sesshomaru nodded, walking down the worn path, deeper into the forest, " As we speak she is burning up with fever with no sickness. She fired an arrow at a wooden block and it lit in flames. Earlier today she was angry and smoke was literally coming from her body."

Midoriko frowned, " Well that is strange." she then made a face, " Then again she has been doing so well with letting me close to her lately."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " What would that have to do with her condition?"

" Remember when I told you our souls are not one, that there is far too much turmoil for us to merge together?"

He nodded, Midoriko glanced to her hand, " Well lately, she has been allowing me to help her, accepting more of me into her."

She blinked, glancing at him, " So the increase in power is understandable and the fact that its fires she's causing makes sense. Fire was the first form of purity."

Sesshomaru didn't speak but thought over what was just said, it was an interesting proposal. He stopped as they came to the clearing, Kagome stood, like a statue in the middle of the clearing, eyes deep in thought and concentration staring at the bottom of a cool pond. He moved to step forward but was stopped as Midoriko put a hand to his chest. " Wait."

Sesshomaru turned and noticed the shadow that crept against the ground before separating from the darkness. A clawed hand reached forward to touch Kagome's shoulder but was stopped as barrier suddenly erected around her blocking his path.

Midoriko grinned, " See, that's why he's so angry." She glanced over to the demon lord, " I'll distract him while you talk to her." She ran into the clearing, notching an arrow, firing it at the shadow, it skimmed his shoulder, making it hiss angrily in pain.

Midoriko just grinned, " Hey, I've been looking for you," notching another arrow, she fired it, purposely missing before running into the forest, knowing the demon would follow.

Sesshomaru watched the shadow chase after Midoriko before stepping forward, he walked over to Kagome, not surprised the barrier let him through. He raised a brow, she was older, about 10 or 11 years old, dressed in black miko garbs. Now about 5'3, she was thin with a boyish build, her subtle curves premature. Her black hair was shorter and braided into two cornrows the tips reaching just below her shoulder blades.

It made him stare, " You can age in your core?"

Kagome turned, glancing up to him, then back to her pound, " Midoriko said its a milestone into maturity or some bullshit like that."

Sesshomaru smirked at her mouth, it seems she stared cursing at a young age. Amber eyes fell on the pond as well, seeing the sprout in the water has definitely grew in size, now a small sapling, the tip of the branch just breaking the surface. " Interesting." he mumbled.

Kagome nodded, " Midoriko said it means I am growing into my own person." she crossed her arms, " Which makes no damn sense."

Sesshomaru glanced over at her, tempted to laugh, " You've been spending time with the miko lately haven't you?"

Kagome just shrugged, " Better then being angry, Magatsuhi been giving me a headache." she sighed, sinking to the soft grass, still staring at the growing tree, " I want to rip the damn thing out."

Sesshomaru sat beside her, " Why?"

She frowned, because she wasn't an idiot, she knew what the tree represented, " I don't want it here."

Sesshomaru glanced around the clearing, he then looked back to Kagome, " Are you aware you can change your surroundings here?"

She raised a brow, looking to him, " What?"

He nodded, " My father once told me being inside your core is like a spiritual dream, you can change it to suit any mood."

Kagome blinked, surprised, she never knew that, " How do you do it?"

Sesshomaru turned to her, " Do as I do." crossing his legs Indian style. She copied his pose, he nodded, " Now close your eyes." he watched her do as she was told, " Take a deep breath and imagine the place where you are most tranquil."

She nodded, taking another deep breath, " Most tranquil." she mumbled. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, letting his aura wrap around them protectively, even at this young age, her aura was extremely powerful. After a few minutes of deep breathing, Sesshomaru heard the sudden sound of waves crashing. He opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the salty sea air. The sun was high with puffy white clouds dotting the clear blue sky. He stood, he was on a miniature ferry boat, he looked around as the boat gently rocked back and forth, just off the coast of a tropical island, dolphins playing in the surf.

There was a deep sigh of contentment making his turn, Kagome stood, leaning against the railing of the boat, enjoying the breeze. He raised a brow, " Where are we?"

She grinned, taking another deep breath, she loved sea air, " A little island off the coast of Madagascar. I spent a lot of time here."

He stood next to her, also enjoying the pleasant scenery, " Alone?"

She nodded, " Most of the time but not always. I showed my mentor this place once."

He glanced over to the sparkling water, it was peaceful here, he can see the appeal. Pale eyes glanced to the quiet dog demon, " Why are you here?" she finally asked.

" You were having a problem, I came looking for a solution."

She just frowned, " Why do you want to help me?"

He turned to her, then raised a brow, " You are too young to understand."

She laughed, rolling her eyes, " Whatever." she turned, leaning her back against the railing, " Midoriko says once I reach my current age I will remember these conversations when I wake up."

" The miko seems to be smarter than expected."

Kagome laughed, agreeing, " She is annoying though, it's always peace and love and butterflies and unicorns with her." Small yet strong arms crossed over her chest, " I like punching shit and stealing from people."

Sesshomaru turned to her, a grin on his face, " That is typical as a child, I was the same way."

Kagome laughed, " Really?"

Sesshomaru just nodded, " I was no saint growing up."

Kagome turned to him, a smile on her face, " Oddly enough I believe you."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, looking at her, " I like your hair like that."

The softest blush touched her small cheeks, she turned away at the random compliment, rolling her eyes. Black lightening suddenly cracked across the sky, both heads looked up as it struck again. The barrier around them flashed as the defenses weakened, the black lightening whipping across it like a belt. Cracks formed, the entire barrier looking like a giant puzzle before it shattered, instinctively Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, not sure what was going on.

The illusion came crashing down around them in a wave of power and once again they were back in the clearing at her pond. Sesshomaru turned, holding on to Kagome's little arm, Midoriko laid panting on the grass before them.

" Who are you." a deep voice rumbled from behind them.

Again Sesshomaru turned with Kagome hand still in his. A man stood behind them, he was tall, he had a pale face with red eyes and sclera and blue stripes on his cheeks. His hair was long and shaggy white, similar to Inuyasha's Sesshomaru thought, smaller facial markings, blue lips and he wore a set of dark armor. His aura was full of malevolence and anger, filtered through the clearing in uncontrollable palpitations.

Sesshomaru simply stared, this must be Magatsuhi, demon of all demons. Magatsushi stared back, eyes narrowing at the man invading his property, " You must be the reason Kagome is being so distant from me."

Still Sesshomaru simply stared, not willing to offer any information to the demon. Magatsuhi raised a brow at the demon before him, his aura was strong but he was still so young, probably not even 400 years old yet. Crimson eyes glanced down at the hand holding Kagome's, " Step away from her."

Sesshomaru did not move, simply staring at the man, it was making the ancient demon upset, the silence and staring was aggravating. His arms were of a pale purple color, he flicked his wrists and a set of three sharp tendrils appeared. " Fine, don't talk, lets hear you scream."

Midoriko jumped to her feet, pulling a short sword from her waist, " LEAVE!" she yelled, launching at Magatsuhi with a fierce attack.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, she nodded, knowing what he was going to say, " Go."

He nodded, hopping into the air and disappearing, Kagome turned, looking to the flashes as the enemies continued to fight. She frowned, rising a fist, she slammed it into the grass, exploding the clearing with a bright wave of purity.

It immediately stopped the fighting between the two adults, they both turned, eyes wide at the display of power, something they never seen her do before. Kagome simply frowned, " That is enough for today, I'm tired." turning, she headed into the forest to get away from the causes of her current headache.

Sesshomaru woke slowly, his forehead leaning against Kagome's, he leaned up, catching her as she fell forward. She groaned after a moment, sitting up, she rubbed her temple, " I got a headache."

He touched her forehead, " Your no longer burning."

She rolled her shoulders realizing he was right, she wasn't as hot as she was before, " You find out what's wrong?"

He nodded, " It seems your powers are growing stronger."

She raised a brow, reaching over the edge of the bed to get her bottle, " Why?"

Sesshomaru decided against telling her of her cooperation with the miko, not wanting her to stop, " I don't know."

Kagome took a long sip of her rum, " So I can light people on fire now?"

Sesshomaru reached over and took the bottle from her, " First we start with controlling it." taking a drink of his own.

Kagome just grinned, " Then I get to burn stuff."

Sesshomaru smirked softly, the look on her face reminded him of her younger self he just left. She was still a troublemaker. " It's time for bed, the ball is tomorrow."

Kagome leaned over, taking her bottle back, " More reason to drink." taking another sip.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, then silently agreed, taking the bottle again, gulping down more rum. This could be the only moment he have to stop thinking about how long tomorrow is going to be.

* * *

tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

more to come, things are about to get crazy!

* * *

The next morning the palace was full of movement, all the servants were bustling about, trying to get everything ready for the ball tonight. Miroku stood with Ayumi by his side, directing a few servants on how to hang the streamers.

He was nodding, " Yes, just like that, perfect."

Ayumi agreed, the color scheme was quite lovely though she knew Kagome was the one to pick it out. " Hopefully all goes well tonight." then this bitch can get out of her home.

Miroku nodded, " Its seems Lady Kagome met the lords last night and everyone is still alive."

Unfortunately, Ayumi thought, it would have been a godsend if one of the lords would have took Kagome's head off. She frowned, " What do you really know about this girl, she can be more dangerous than she leads on."

Miroku shrugged, waving a hand to one of the servants to fix the table cloths, " She is a work in progress but Lord Sesshomaru seems more than capable of handling her."

She huffed, tempted to roll her eyes, " There is just so much we don't know."

" He likes her, what else does he needs to know."

Ayumi frowned, she turned, checking the list she had in her hand, " I have to check with Jay to make sure the food will be ready." she mumbled, heading down the hall.

Miroku watched her go, her jealousy was strong, she was clearly blinded to the truth. But something worried him, her walk was sharp, her shoulders pulled back and locked into place. She had the posture of someone who had a secret, a secret that might lead to doing something stupid during this important night. He would have to keep an eye on her just to make sure she didn't screw this up. In the meantime he had worked to get done. He turned, waving down two male servants, " Can you two bring four crates of Sake out of the storage room for me?"

The two men glanced to each other, they were young, perhaps early 20s, both were tall, black hair, one longer than the other. One with sharp brown eyes, the other a kind of bright caramel color. Respectfully they bowed to the monk, " Of course."

Miroku just nodded, already turning towards the ballroom, the band was struggling to get all their new equipment on the small stage, " Thank you."

The men again glanced to each other, a grin passing both their lips before they turned, heading down the hall. Getting inside the palace was easier then expected, now its time to find themselves a ghost.

* * *

Kagome forced herself to sit still, trying very hard to pay attention. Her and Sesshomaru have been hiding out in his room all morning, sitting Indian style on the floor, meditating. Something she has always hated to do.

" Stop fidgeting."

She groaned, wiggling a bit to get comfortable, " I hate this."

Sesshomaru didn't open his eyes, " It will help you control your new ability."

She sighed, " I don't see why we have to do this now."

" Tonight is very important, we can not have you burning someone alive."

She grinned at that thought, a chill of excitement passing through her, " Sounds like fun."

He shook his head, eyes still closed, " Don't talk like that. Now focus."

She huffed, " Fine." closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded, " Good, now focus. Find your center."

She steadied her breathing, trying to ease her mind. She shifted again, trying to comfortable, this wasn't working. She sighed, shifting again, " Ease your mind." she mumbled, ease your mind, ease your mind. She closed her eyes tightly, what helps her ease her mind, she rolled her shoulders, trying to relax. She imagined a tavern with a band, a smile curved across her face. The sparsely light torches and vibrating beat, welcoming and therapeutic. She imagined her favorite rhythm bumping through the room, something fast, something exotic, her smiled widened. " Yesss." she whispered.

She began imagining she was out on the dance floor, doing her thing. Now this is how you ease your mind. It was a packed bar but people made a small spotlight circle for her just to watch her dance. The fast beat played from the stage of the imaginary band and Kagome started to actually bob her head to the music only she can hear. She moved quick to the fast tempo, swaying and two stepping. Shadows moved, the bodies of so many people dancing and grinding. Eyes were on her, the only person in white, but she liked it, that feeling of being watched. That physical weight of attraction and lust shimmering across her skin.

The beat changed to something faster, something sinister, but Kagome was too lost in the rhythm, body moving to the fast beat. Someone was singing, she couldn't make out the words but for some reason she knew she knew this song. Swinging her head, she whipped her hair, getting more and more into the music.

Something was pulling at her, whispering to her. **Let go, be free.** Shadows moved closer, losing the shape of the people they were suppose to be. The music sounded louder, vibrating against her skin, thumping with the pounding of her fast heartbeat. The temperature was rising, a heat surrounding her and still she kept dancing. She moved faster to the beat, swinging her arms and spinning in a circle. She couldn't stop, the heat thickened, seeming to suffocate.

 **Let go. Be free.** Was that the lyrics to the song? She kept dancing. The words of the song seeming to be whispered into her ear as she moved. **Burn. Kill.** Abruptly she stopped dancing, eyes going wide at the words she was hearing.

 **Kill. Let go. Murder. Conquer. Lust. Be free.**

She turned, realizing she was surrounded. Shadows moved closer, red eyes gleaming from the sockets of shadow demons. What the hell? The music thumped louder, her heartbeat tripled in pace. The heat. It was growing.

 **Kill Kagome. Murder. Lust. Conquer. Be free. Let go.**

Arms reached for her, she tried to pull away, but there was nowhere to go. They clawed at her, pulled at her. The heat finally sparked a flame. It spread around her in a black smoke. She was drowning. Drowning in a sea of arms that wouldn't let her go.

 **Kill Kagome. Lust. Live Kagome. Be free. Conquer. Play Kagome. Murder. Let go.**

She screamed, nothing was heard. She was sinking, she couldn't breath.

 **Welcome home**

Blue eyes shot open, all the air leaving her lungs in a gasp, sweat dripping from her forward in rivets. She blinked, realizing a heat still surrounded, heart pounding, Sesshomaru was standing in front of her, hands up, " Now don't panic."

She shot to her feet, terror in her voice as she looked at her hands, " I'm on fire!"

Sesshomaru watched her, indeed she was covered head to toe in red hot flames, thankfully the barrier she put up was still intact or everyone would be busting in his room trying to put her out. " Just take a deep breath Kagome and calm down."

Pale eyes looked at him, wide and wild with fear, " Calm down! How in the hell am I suppose to calm down!"

Sesshomaru stared at her, " Close your eyes and listen to my voice." She did as she was told, he nodded, " Now breathe. In and out. Deep breath. Everything is okay, you have control. Now calm the flames to just your hands."

She took another deep breath, listening to his soothing voice, " How am I suppose to do that?"

He watched her, " Feel for a center, for the core of the heat. Focus on the heat and lower it to just hands."

She focused, feeling for a core to the heat, something warm wrapped around her, humming, **_Do not fear the flames, do not fear the good in you._**

Kagome listened to the soft female's voice, trying to pull the flames in, imagining them shrinking to fireballs in her hands. Opening her eyes she glanced down, flames inched up her arms to her elbows. Panic rose at seeing her arms on fire, Sesshomaru saw the look on her face, " Don't panic Kagome, try to lower the flame to your hands."

She swallowed, nodding, again trying to shrink the flames, they lowered a half inch below her elbow but stopped. She licked suddenly dried lips, trying hard not to freak out, " I can't get them to go lower." she mumbled.

He just nodded, " Put it out."

She swallowed again, closing her eyes, trying to focus again feeling for that core of heat, she imagined blowing it out like a candle. Opening her eyes she sighed happily seeing the fire was out, thank the heavens.

Sesshomaru watched the panic and fear leave her face, " You did very well for your first time."

She turned to him then rolled her eyes, " I didn't even get it to my hands."

He shook his head, " I didn't expect you to on your first try."

She laughed, turning for the hot springs, " I need a bath."

* * *

Naraku and Yutomushi were in the storage room, laying crates in a wagon. Yutomushi grinned, " So the servants are a buzz about this Ball tonight. It seems the dog and your supposed assassin have been secretly courting for months."

Naraku frowned, bending to pick up another crate of wine, " It's a lie, I sent her here a week ago to kill that mutt."

Yutomushi shrugged, placing another crate on the wagon, " What ever spell you think their using on her is pretty convincing. I don't think she will come willingly."

Naraku frowned, moving a crate over so another can fit in the wagon, he didn't think so either. What ever they were using on his ghost was powerful, everyone they talked to only spoke of love for the beautiful intended mate. No one seemed to know the truth of who she is or what she can do. He needed to get her out of here so he can reverse what ever they did to her.

Yutomushi turned at the silence, seeing the look on the half demon's face, he grinned, " You want to take her out by force don't you?"

Naraku frowned at the fact the human guessed his intentions correctly, he moved over to the shelf to grab another crate, " It may be the only way to get her out of here."

Yutomushi laughed, walking over to the wagon and popped one of the sake bottles open, " And how do you expect us to do that?" he asked, taking a long sip of the wine. He then looked at the bottle, " This is some good stuff."

Naraku frowned again, " Would you stop playing around, we have work to do."

Yutomushi looked at him, " What, they got hundreds of bottles, they won't miss one." drinking more of the good wine.

Naraku looked up from the crate he was packing on the wagon, " You are suppose to be helping me."

The human lord frowned, " What, we work for the dog now?"

" Temporarily, yes, we have to continue to act as servants until we figure out how to get my assassin out of here."

Yutomushi rolled his eyes, " Fine." standing, he took another long sip of wine before placing the bottle back on the shelf.

They heard movement from the door, Yutomushi wiped his mouth on his sleeve before picking up a crate of Sake. Ayumi stepped into the room, eyes on her list of what needs to be done, " I need this bottles up to the dining hall now. Put half on ice and half on the table."

Naraku glanced at the young deer demon, it was a great opportunity to gather some more information, " How much more is necessary, is this not just a society ball?"

Brown eyes glanced up from her paper, she frowned for a moment, her voice hissing with venom, " No this ball is for the introduction of Lord Sesshomaru's intended mate."

Naraku blinked at the hatred in the woman's voice, Yutomushi also picked up on the negative vibes of the demon. Ayumi took a calming breath, " Bring the wine up now."

Both men nodded, bowing their heads, they waited till the demon was down the hall before turning to each other. Yutomushi blinked, placing the crate on the wagon, " Well that was an interesting reaction."

Naraku nodded, picking up the last crate, " Yes but it gives me an idea."

Yutomushi grinned, helping secure the last crate on the wagon, " Do tell."

* * *

Kagome was walking down the path of the gardens dressed again in a spectacular kimono only fitting for the Lady of the West. The many airy colors she wore made her look like a walking portrait of the morning sunrise. She glided across the grass in complete silence, her soft steps not making any sounds. She was hiding from the everyone in palace, there was already carriages arriving with debutantes and minor lords. It's like the entire Inu clan decided to show up and among so many others were invited.

She was not ready for this, the pressure of how real this situation is was getting to her. Yes she can play loving intended at a dinner with three men but know she had to pretend in front of a few hundred people. She could feel her chest tightening at the mere thought of it. Now she did not consider herself a panic person but right now she could feel fear rising in her blood. You know when an animal is backed into a corner and that whole flight or fight mechanism is activated? She choose flight. Always have. She's fast and good at it. She can fight. She like to fight but she did not like being scared. Now don't get her wrong, not much scared her, this is the same girl that faced down a 5 headed serpent in its own cave with no fear just to get her jeweled comb back.

It was pressure that scared her, the idea of failing someone. She didn't mind if she failed at something for herself because she knew she can always try again. But to have someone else depending on her, she didn't want that responsibility, someone's life and lands in her hands. It was too much for her, that pressure made her panic and when she panic she ran. Her pace increasingly picked up, she disappeared like the wind, feet barely tapping the ground as she ran deeper into the gardens, nothing but a flash of color.

She laughed, over the fallen tree trunk she easily hopped, around another bundle of bushes she kept running, swerving between trees and branches. She hurled over the pile of sticks, swan dived between a thicket of branches, rolled expertly to her feet and continued on her way. She loved to run, the clean air burning her lungs, the wind whipping her french braid behind her. Flipping over a rather large ditch, she effortlessly twisted in the air, doing a 360 to get a look behind her to see how far she gotten. Seeing she ran the entire length of the gardens she smiled, stopping, pressing her back against a large oak tree.

Catching her breath she began to laugh. It was a breathy, full of delight kind of laugh, like the laugh you hear from kids being tossed in the air without fear knowing their parents were going to catch them. The kind of laugh you not only hear the happiness but see the happiness in the twinkle in that person's eyes. In the warmth of there smile, it was a beautiful laugh, running always made her happy.

" What's so funny?"

Kagome jumped, pivoting, her hidden dagger in her hand before she even saw the assailant that surprised her. A man stood before her, the black inu hair as dark as her own, a rich deep ebony, long and wild down his back. His amber eyes brighter against the dark shades of his bangs, the dark red markings on his cheeks vivid against his pale complexion.

Blue eyes blinked, a name pulling up in her head at the handsome face, knowing Sesshomaru was not a friend of his cousin. She bowed her head politely, " You startled me Lord Hyde."

He didn't reply, amber eyes were on her hand, more specifically, what was in her hand. Kagome tried to casually tuck her hands into the sleeves of her kimono. " Too late."

She glanced up at his voice, he was smirking at her, arms crossing lazily over his broad chest, " I already seen it." he stepped closer, " From what I recall, the lady of any house, intended or mate, is not permitted to carry any form of weapon within her own domain."

Kagome forced herself to stay where she was as he circled her slowly, making her want to press her back against the tree she was once leaning against. But she refused to show any sign of cowardice. Instead she cleared her throat softly and smiled, " I am aware of the rules Lord Hyde and abide by them completely." she held the dagger like someone would any other knife, slipping it into her sleeve, " I found the dagger and was merely holding it to give to my intended mate so he can find it's owner. It is dangerous for knifes like this to just be laying around with a Ball to take place soon."

Lord Hyde smirked, an slender eyebrow raising, " That lie would be very convincing if I didn't just witness the speed in which you pulled it out."

He circled her again, making blue eyes follow him, tensing. His smirk widened as his arms uncrossed, " You seem tense Lady Kagome."

She forced a smile, " Why would you think that?"

Lord Hyde stopped his circling to stand in front of her, his amber eyes holding a gleam that she couldn't quite read. " You know a lady of the house is supposed to do three things, look pretty, stay quiet and bare children. They are meant to be submissive, fragile and completely defenseless. A trophy if nothing else."

He raised his arm, his calloused fingers tipped with deadly black claws lovingly stroked the long tail of the fish braid she had done with her hair, a suspiciously sinister smile on his handsome face, " But that's not you is it Lady Kagome?"

Kagome swallowed slowly, not sure if she should even answer the rhetorical question. It seemed like he was toying with her, but completely serious at the same time. She cleared her throat again, " I'm not sure what you mean Lord Hyde."

The grin was sudden, feral, it scared her, making her step back. He took a grip of the braid he was stroking so she couldn't go any farther, " What exactly are you Lady Kagome? Are you truly full human?"

Kagome frowned, grabbing her braid by the base, trying to pull it out his hand, " Let go of my hair."

He ignored her, playfully swinging the braid in his strong grip, " I saw you running through the garden, you move like the wind. Humans aren't nearly that fast, even the ones that possess powers like yours."

Blue eyes narrowed, her connection to jewel was a secret, no one needed to know she was the Shikon No Miko. " I assure you I was born a regular human child to regular human parents."

" I don't believe you." he stated bluntly, pulling on her braid, making her stumble closer, " I think your hiding something."

Kagome tried to keep her distance, pulling away from the demon lord, " Let go of my hair Lord Hyde, I'm warning you."

He laughed, it was deep, sarcastic, threatening, " What are you going to do _Lady_ Kagome, sick your pathetic dog on me."

" Fuck you." she said, the words leaving her mouth before she even had a chance to censor herself.

He grinned, " Now that is definitely not the language of a lady."

Kagome frown deepened, with the speed she was born with, she grabbed his hand that was still holding her hair, pivoted and swung her arm out. The spinning back fist slapping him hard against the cheek, snapping his head to the side.

Lord Hyde stepped back, surprised by the force and accuracy of the move. Touching his cheek, still feeling the sting of the hit, he looked up. Kagome was glaring at him with those pale blue eyes, flipping her braid behind her back, fist balled, ready for a fight. He grinned, rubbing his sore flesh, " Your technique is not from this lands, it makes me wonder where exactly are you from."

He laughed again as he saw her face became even more angry, " I like you Kagome, let's see where this goes." launching himself forward.

Kagome eyes went wide when Lord Hyde abruptly pinned her shoulders against the tree that was behind her. Her arm pushed out, the punch aiming for his throat, he blocked it, grabbing her wrist in his large hand. Her elbow slammed into his cheek, again snapping his head to the side. Easily lifting her, he smashed her against the bark in retaliation.

Feeling the bark cut into her back, Kagome frowned refusing to scream, her knee raising to hit him in the groin, his instincts had him pressing his hand against that knee to stop it. A hand free, Kagome lashed out, clawing the side of his neck with four perfect slashes.

He pulled back, grabbing his neck, Kagome pulled the dagger back out from her sleeve, ready for a fight. Lord Hyde grinned, " This is going to be fun."

" Lord Hyde, what are you doing?"

The demon lord turned, a smile on his face, still holding his neck, looking at the young swan demoness that was here early for the party, " I believe I was invited to a ball in Lord Sesshomaru's name."

The young demon blinked her solid black eyes, her soft pale complexion a sweet contrast to the black marking lining her eyes in a thick curve to her temple, her white hair pulled up into an elegant french roll, " The ball isn't until tonight we all should be preparing."

Lord Hyde shrugged, " I suppose you are right, I need to return to my room." He turned back to Kagome who had slipped the dagger back into its hiding place, " We'll catch up later Lady Kagome." he said, winking a conceited eye, before walking away.

Kagome just frowned, watching him go, the young swan stepped forward, her soft beige kimono swaying softly as she moved, " I am Sami, you must be Lady Kagome intended mate to Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded, turning away, " Yes, nice to meet you. If you would excuse me for a moment."

Sami followed her, " I saw Lord Hyde come after you, I was worried he would try something, he has a way of just taking what he wants."

Kagome continued to walk, " Nothing happened."

" Something obviously happened, your hair has bark in it and Lord Hyde has claw marks on his neck." She reached out, grabbing the intended lady of the west's shoulder, " Did he try to force himself on you?"

Kagome stopped, looking into those black eyes, was that what he was doing, " I don't know."

Pink lips frowned, " What do you mean you don't know."

Kagome pulled away, getting frustrated, " I don't know!" she shook her head again, a hand going through her bangs, " I don't know what just happened, he was either threatening me or..." she made a face, " coming on to me. I don't know."

" We should tell Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome turned to her, " No, hell no, Sesshomaru would try to kill him."

Sami just nodded, " Good. I don't like that inu demon. He's always causing trouble, like he gets off on ruining people's lives. You know that's how he became lord of the east in the first place. He was Lord Ridushiko's personal adviser for over 300 years, then all of a sudden, Lord Ridushiko just happens to die in battle after he just happened to rewrite his last testament, adding Lord Hyde. It said, Lord Hyde was to take the role of Lord if his blood line ever ended."

Sami shook her head, frowning, " Lord Ridushiko had 3 sons. They all just happened to catch the same illness at the same time and die. Coincidence? I think not."

Kagome agreed, " That does sound suspicious."

Sami nodded, " Everything that man does is suspicious, I don't like him, he's dangerous, we should tell Lord Sesshomaru what he done."

Kagome shook her head, " No not now, later, when he's gone so Sesshomaru don't take his head off. He already doesn't like Lord Hyde."

Sami just frowned but nodded known the less, she bowed her head politely, " If you will excuse me, I must prepare for the Ball."

Kagome nodded, " Me as well." turning and walking down the worn path, her hands tucked into the sleeves of her kimono rubbing at the goosebumps that ran up her arms. What the hell just happened?

She headed into the palace after fixing her hair, her first thought was to go to Sesshomaru but instead she turned towards the south wing. She just let her feet guide her, walking down the maze like halls, with her photographic memory she knew this palace like the back of her hand.

Before she knew it she was approaching the door to the infirmary, pale eyes glanced around to make sure she was alone before stepping inside. The elder healer was as always in his corner writing in his journal of remedies.

He smiled when he saw Kagome step into the room, " Shouldn't you be preparing for the Ball my lady?"

She nodded, " I will be soon, I just wanted to check in on my guest."

The owl looked to the cot on the far end of the room, " He has still yet to wake up, I am not sure why, all his injuries are healed."

Kagome walked over to the sleeping man, " Perhaps it is a mental issue."

The healer nodded, " Well he was in the arms of his enemies when he was captured, maybe he is forcing himself to stay asleep instead of being tortured."

Kagome started at the man, his emerald locks splayed about the pillow long and glowing in the sunlight. His chiseled face stern and masculine, emerald bangs obscuring the view of the outline of a red dragon claw on his forehead, complimenting his tanned skin, soft peach lips slightly parted. His shoulders broad and rippling with muscles as he laid comfortably under the covers.

She smiled, bending by the cot, " You know, you are really cute and I don't even know your name." a hand reached up, threading through his silky hair, " You may not remember me but I sing to you every day while combing your hair. Its something my mother use to do to me when I was little, it helped me sleep at night."

She watched him for a moment, trying to find any hint of a response but nothing came but his steady breathing. She just smiled, stroking his cheek, " I won't hurt you if you wake up, my friend is actually the one that saved you. The little fox." she giggled sweetly, " He's a cute kid, a good kid."

She stared at his serene face, " If you like, I'll keep singing to you. There's the lullaby my mother would hum, I sung that one already. But I noticed the dragon claw on your forehead, I once met a dragon before, I heard her sing this to her eggs." she took a soft breath before singing.

*if only, if only the woodpecker sighs,  
the bark on the tree was as soft as the sky.  
while the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,  
he cries to the moon  
if only if only*

*if only if only the moon speaks no reply,  
reflecting the sun and all that's gone by.  
be strong my weary wolf turn around boldly,  
fly high, my baby bird, my angel, my only.*

She repeated the lullaby for a few minutes, relaxing the room into a soft, gentle atmosphere. She suddenly sighed, there was still no reaction. She laid a hand over his heart, feeling the strong beat, " I want to know your name." she whispered, " Wake up."

She stared at his face again, then blinked, his eyes fluttered. She grinned, her hand touching his smooth cheek, drawing a low groan from the man's mouth.

Kagome glanced to the healer, excited, " He's waking up." she turned back to the stirring man, her hand grabbing his, encouraging. " Its okay, wake up, your safe."

Eyes opening slowly, blinking, mostly like seeing nothing but a blur. Kagome waited patiently as the healer came to her side. Golden glass stained orbs finally focused on her face, confusion was clear, " Who are you?" a surprisingly deep voice asked.

Kagome smiled gently, " I am Kagome, you are in Lord Sesshomaru's palace."

He tried to sit up, Kagome assisted him, " Easy, you've been out for almost a week."

Slowly he looked around the room, his muscles stiff and sore, " How did I get here?"

Kagome smiled, he was even cuter awoke, " I brought you here. What do you remember?"

The dragon thought for a moment, raking his brain for answers, but it was only fragments of his memory, " My brother and I were ambushed by Yutomushi's men, I made sure he got away." He frowned, " I thought I was dead."

Kagome shook her head, " No they brought you to a village to execute you publicly."

Tinted eyes blinked, remembering more, " There was a child, he fought to protect me." he frowned, " Confused, " But he was a mere boy, how am I alive?"

Kagome just smiled, " He called me. I am the Asa Shin Fujo, I healed you there and brought you back here."

He turned to her, blinking, of course he knew the name, but it didn't add up, " Why would you save me?"

" You didn't belong there, ready to die for some human's greed." she again touched his chest, like the first time she met him, his aura pulsed, his heart was good. " You deserved better."

His smile came slow, it was soft, he stared at the mysterious woman beside him, " I am Tahoe, a soldier in the Northern army."

Kagome nodded, remember his tattered uniform, " That's right, you know I should summon Lord Lemin for you."

A slender brow rose, " He's here in the western palace?"

Kagome just nodded, standing, " Yes, for the Ball tonight, Lord Sesshomaru and I are being introduced as intended mates."

He stared at her, that was definitely unexpected, he blinked when arms suddenly went around his neck. Kagome hugged him close for a long moment, " Tahoe. I'm happy your okay." she whispered. The dragon demon watched her turn and head out the door, now that was even more unexpected.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk in his personal study, going over paperwork. Like his father it was the one thing he would always hate about any job. Paperwork. There was so much to do before this stupid ball tonight. He didn't want to go through with it, he just wanted everybody to leave his home and his life alone. All of this mess he had to deal with just to keep a little assassin attempt a secret. It was ridiculous.

There was a soft knock on his door, making him glance up, a slight frown creased his lips, he already knew who it was. " Enter." he called out.

The door creaked open slowly, a slim body stepping inside. She was tall, about 5'11 but that was rather normal in dragon demon terms. Her long hair was a luscious green tinted black, pulled high in a ponytail at the top of her head, so the rest streamed down her back like an waterfall of waves. Her green eyes slit like cats, dark and conceited, her ruby red lips looked plump and sweet tasting against her milky white skin. Having no specific marking besides, white claws and pointed ears.

She smirked as she stepped in the room, her kimono made of black silk with bright red flames dancing along the edges. Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes, this was Nadine, another bird brain female that only wanted status and rep and thought all they needed were looks to get them there. And she was also a female he use to sleep with from time to time which doesn't make this situation any better.

He made a point of looking back to the paperwork he was working on, " Nadine, I'm sure you are aware there is to be a Ball soon and everyone should be preparing."

She just smiled, coming closer, " My apologizes my lord, I was late arriving." her voice was thick and husky. Seductive.

She made a show of leaning on the desk, showing a lot of cleavage as she pulled the shoulder of her kimono down, " When I heard you were in your study, I just had to rush over." she whispered, batting long eyelashes.

Sesshomaru looked up, not allowing his eyes to travel from her too perfect face. War paint, good thing Kagome never wears that much make up, " Go and get ready."

She giggled, tilting her head to the side, " Will you help me?" a claw gently tapped on the hand that was still holding his scroll, " Those knots you see, they can be so difficult to do all alone."

Sesshomaru moved his hand away from hers, " That is why there are personal maids to assist you."

Nadine just smirked, raising a slender leg and resting her knee on the desk, exposing a lot of skin. She leaned forward, almost in a tiger crouch, " But I need strong hands to help."

" Nadine get off my desk."

She laughed again, it was haunting, mysterious, enticing, " Why? It seems perfect for what I have in mind."

Sesshomaru frowned, tempted to pinch the bridge of his nose. " I have already chosen a mate, it is not you now remove yourself from my presence."

Nadine frowned, getting off the desk, crossing her arm, " She's human, you can do so much better."

There was a knock on the door before Sesshomaru can reply to that statement, " Come in."

The door peaked open, Sami stepped in shyly, she nodded to Nadine, then bowed to Lord Sesshomaru, " My lord my I speak with you please?"

He nodded, grateful for the excuse to kick Nadine out, he looked to the dragon demon, " Go and prepare for the ball."

She rolled her eyes but nodded all the same, heading for the door. Sami waited until it was closed before stepping forward, " My lord I don't know if I'm over stepping my boundaries as I am only a minor lord's daughter. But I..." she paused, wondering for a moment if she was doing the right thing.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the pause, he knew Sami, her father was the owner of one of the largest silk distributions in the West, he was a good man. " What is wrong?"

Sami swallowed, he needed to know what happened, " It's about Lord Hyde and your intended mate, she may have been hurt."

Sesshomaru listened to the first 4 sentences of the situation Sami was trying to explain before he was up and heading for the door. He moved quickly towards the family wing of his palace, heading for his private chambers knowing she would be there.

Sliding back his door, he saw her kimono laying in a pile on the floor, he moved over to the private hot springs and slid the doors back. Steam filtered out the room like the smoke from a volcano, he waved some of it out his face as he entered. Seeing movement from the left he turned, watching as Kagome pulled the white robe over her shoulders and tying it, getting a good glance at the small of her back.

" Kagome."

She jumped, hand pressing against her heart, " The fuck!" that was the second time someone snuck up on her today.

The smirk was quick but only stayed for a second, " Hyde..." he paused seeing her shoulders tense at the name. Sesshomaru frowned, he knew something was up, " What did he do?"

Kagome looked away, " What are you talking about, he didn't do anything."

Sesshomaru stepped forward, touching her arm, making her turn to him, " Sami came to me, she said she saw him follow you. That it looked like the two of you were fighting."

She tried to pull away but he gripped her arm tighter, " If he made you retaliate then its not your fault."

Kagome frowned, shoulders slouching, might as well tell the true, a hand reached up into her sleeve and pulled out 8in throwing dagger. Sesshomaru blinked, surprised, " How did you get this?"

She pulled away from him softly, " I always had it, since I pulled it off that guard in the dungeon."

Sesshomaru blinked slowly, she could have killed him, she had over a dozen chances to kill him, " You didn't use it."

She shook her head, " No, I just... I miss my scythes and not carrying any type of weapon makes me feel naked." She frowned, glancing to the ground, " Lord Hyde saw it."

" How?"

She sighed, " He scared the shit outta me, I just reacted, he lucky I didn't throw it at his ass."

" What happened?"

Blue eyes glanced away, she shouldn't lie, she knew that but Sesshomaru would cause an uproar at the true. " He reminded me of the rules when he saw the dagger, I made up some lie. He got smart, I told him to fuck off, he pulled my hair and I scratched his neck." she answered, with an edited version of what happened.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, his facade unreadable, " Kagome if he touched you, I will kill him. Don't lie to me, did he touch you?"

Kagome smiled at the sincerity in his voice, " Its a damn shame, you threatening to kill someone is the sweetest thing you ever said to me."

Sesshomaru simply blinked, " Did he?"

Kagome laughed, arms going around his neck, damping his kimono, " I'm fine."

" Are you sure?"

" If I said no can we call this whole thing off and make everyone leave?"

Sesshomaru smirked, " No."

She smiled, " Then yes, I'm sure."

His hands touched her waist, lifting her and set her on the chest of drawers full of towels beside her, " Were you ever planning to use that dagger on me?"

She held herself up on the dresser by grabbing the sides so she wouldn't fall off, seeing that they were now the same height. " Not lately, no."

His hands moved to her hips, " And what changed your mind?"

She smirked, " When you touch me like this."

His hands slid down her hips to her thighs, Kagome breath caught in her throat, a warmth starting to stir in her tummy. " Like this?" He whispered, his deep voice sexy, smooth, delicious.

He pushed her legs apart so he can move closer, there chest almost touching, " Or was it like this." His hands moving back up her curves as he settled between her legs.

She felt his hands feather over the underside of her breast and gasped. " Definitely like that." She whispered out in a rush.

" I don't believe you. You had plenty of opportunities to again try and kill me but you didn't." He mumbled, opening the robe at the top, pushing it down her shoulders, sliding his hands over her smooth skin, leaning closer. It made butterflies dance in her tummy. The soft lips kissing the side of her neck.

" Why is that?" He whispered as he nipped and sucked at the tip of the most erotic ear he ever laid eyes on.

She shivered, her eyes closing, her body heating with arousal, " I, I…"

He pulled back, amber eyes deep and focused, " Kiss me." He demanded.

She leaned forward immediately obliging, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Her body heated and ready, she tasted all, arms wrapping around his neck, wanting him closer. His power delicious to her tongue, lapping at him, wanting more of his flavor. His tongue sweep through her mouth with a dominance that it made her tingle. No one has ever tried to dominate her like he did, ever demanded her to submit. She loved it, the challenge. She pressed against him, trying to get him to yield.

He pulled her closer, grabbing her thighs, lifting her to him, and turned pressing her against the wall. She moaned, her legs wrapping around him. His mouth moving over hers in a way that made her aching. Neither of them fighting to dominate at this point, just wanting to taste the other more, almost like a drug. The way his hands grabbed her bottom, turning her on to a higher level.

Sesshomaru was the one to pull away first, there was a subtle smirk on his face, " Admit it, you like me."

Kagome's head fell back in a giggle, she rolled her eyes at the cocky demon lord, " I will never admit that."

He set her down, watching as she fixed the robe around her, he watched her suddenly blink pale eyes and frowned. She turned to him, " See, it's you who be starting this shit."

He raised a brow, she just rolled her eyes and raised a hand, sparks flickered across her fingers trying to light into flames, " You either going to give it all to me or stop touching me."

He moved closer, large hands touched her waist pulling her firmly against him. Her hands grabbed his shoulders at the sudden movement, " What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru just smirked, something flashed in those alluring amber orange eyes, he leaned forward. Kagome's mouth dropped at the hand that grabbed her ass, cheeks flaming red at the sexy sweetness he was whispering in her ear.

She pulled away giggling, her hand fanning her face, " Asshole."

He again just smirked, crossing arms over his chest, he liked being able to ruffle her feathers so quickly, " We need to prepare for tonight."

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

more to come!

* * *

The ball was already underway, it would be the talk of the decade, Kagome was sure of it. She was already dressed, her traditional kimono matching that of her fake intended mate. The many layered attire draped lovely over her body, the red inner layer of silk wrapped tightly around her curvy form, then a shining black layer applied after that. The outer wrap a brilliant sheen of white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves. Slits in her bell like sleeves showing creamy tanned skin, her purple obi as long as her kimono, black silk slippers on her feet.

Her hair was piled on the top of her head in soft, springy curls, a white scarf wrapped around head like an oversized headband, decorated with small purple crescent moonds. Diamond incrusted hoops up were in her ears, her makeup mininum, her lips painted a deep brick red, her liner again a dark royal blue to compliment her pale eyes.

Sesshomaru stepped into the room in his traditional attire and looked to his stunning intended. " Ready?"

Blue eyes glanced over, a frown on her face, " Do I have to?"

Sesshomaru just nodded, " If we pull this off, my lands are safe and you are free to leave."

She sighed softly, standing slowly she checked herself out in the mirror. She was nevrous, she didn't want to screw this up, she didn't want any innoncent person dying because of her. She didn't want this responsibility, this pressure.

Sesshomaru saw the look and knew exactly what she was thinking. Walking over to her he touched her shoulders making her look at him, " You can do this."

She blinked, " You really think so?"

He nodded, " In this last week, I've seen alot of what you can do."

Kagome sighed, is that all its been, a week, it felt like a lifetime, as if she been in this palace forever. She nodded, " Okay. I can do this."

He nodded, before offering his arm, " Then lets go."

Kagome smirked, slipping her arm through his, " I'm ready."

They walked out the room together and into the grand hall, a gong sounded, signalling there arrival. The announcer introduced them, " Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and his intended mate Lady Kagome."

Everyone stopped and turned to the power couple, gasps being heard as they descended the steps, many having never seen Kagome before, most bowed in respect. Kagome blue eyes scanned the room, feeling the eyes of many demons and auras of much dislike. She just continued to smile, there was a lot of haters in this room tonight. The music continued when they finally reached the end of the stairway, walking across the floor, Kagome leaned into Sesshomaru, " Watch me work my magic." she whispered.

Indeed Sesshomaru watched his fake intended for the next hour and a half. She angelically moved her way through the crowded ballroom, dancing and mingling with everyone. She made them laugh, she made smile, she made them like her, taking the time to listen to them, offering intelligent answers to their problems. He smirked softly, rising the cup of wine to his lips, she was well versed in manipulating.

There was a sudden gong which meant someone else has arrived, Sesshomaru raised a brow, he was pretty sure everyone was already here. " Lady InuKimi of the Moon Palace."

Sesshomaru bit his tongue, forcing his eyes not to go wide, if he was less of a man he would have shattered his glass in shock. Slowly he turned, yes indeed it was his mother standing at the top of the steps in the main entrance.

When you saw Sesshomaru standing beside his father you can easily mistake the two as brothers. But truthfully, Sesshomaru got his looks from his mother. They shared the same straight silk locks, though hers were always put up in two long pigtails. Her eyes were just a tad shade lighter than his but he definitely got his magenta markings from her. Seeing she had the same markings lining her eyelids and a small stripe under her eyes, with a blue crescent moon on her forehead. Marking her as a member of the House of the Moon.

She wore a purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterfly designs on it, and wore a dark blue outer wrap that has a fur pelt, which wraps around her chest. At the end of her outer wrap there was another fur pelt. In addition, she wears a light blue necklace with an amulet of the Meidō Stone.

Sesshomaru forced himself to step forward calmly, he reached out his hand just as she finished her descent to the bottom of the steps. " Mother."

InuKimi simply smiled knowing she surprised her son, taking the hand that was offered, " Hello my son."

He walked with her as the music again began to play, " What are you doing here?"

She picked up a glass of wine off a tray of a passing busboy, " Do you really think I would miss my own son's introduction ball for his future mate."

She turned, looking around, " Speaking of, where is this woman I've been hearing so much about lately."

Amber eyes looked over to Kagome as the woman glided across the floor as she danced with the lord of the east. A laughter in the air as a smile was on her face, she must have felt the staring because she glanced to him. He wagged a finger to her and she nodded, bowing to Lord Lemin before retreating towards her fake intended.

Walking over to him, InuKimi took the moment to turn back to him. Seeing her face clearing, Kagome paused in her steps, eyes going wide, she forced herself to blink normally and continued her trek towards the two. She stared at the woman for a moment before bowing from the waist, hands tucked into her sleeves, " It is an honor to finally meet you Gobodō-sama, I am Kagome."

InuKimi smiled at the formal respect, " You as well Kagome, would you mind if we spoke for a moment."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Mother..."

She cut him off, grabbing Kagome's hand, " Now hush Sesshomaru, there is no harm in simply talking to the woman." leading her away from the noise.

Lord Suki stood beside Sesshomaru watching his mother take his intended mate away, he raised a brow, " What did you do boy?"

Sesshomaru glanced to him, " Mother wants to talk to her."

The phoenix shook his head, " That can't end well."

* * *

5 minutes later, InuKimi was pushing open a set of balcony doors and stepping outside. Finally out of ears reached, the two women squealed, hugging each other fiercely, Kagome laughed, " Woman what are you doing here?"

InuKimi grinned, " I should be asking you that and why are you mating my son?"

Kagome shook her head, " It's not real, I was caught doing a job and now tryna make up for it."

InuKimi raised a brow, knowing what Kagome did for a living, " Someone paid you to kill my baby?"

Kagome just bumped her hip against the inus, " I didn't do it."

She laughed, leaning against the railing, " Where is Sakura?"

Kagome smiled at the name of her mentor, " You know the only way to get that woman off those lands is if..."

" You lay a trail of wine bottles in front of her." InuKimi finished.

They both laughed, Kagome leaning her back against the rail, happy to see her old friend, " Should we tell Sesshomaru we know each other?"

She thought it over for a moment, the two didn't meet on normal terms, InuKimi was actually the first person to hire Kagome to kill someone and jump start her career. " Later, right now just tell me how fake is this intended charade?"

Kagome frowned, knowing what she was talking about, " I don't like him."

" Understatement." the inu replied. " Standing beside each other your auras sway in sync."

The priestess sighed, " Fine, I do like him but.."

" Are you..."

Kagome frowned, knowing what she was thinking, " No."

" Maybe your..."

Kagome turned to her, " Say and I will toss you over this railing."

InuKimi just grinned, " Falling in love."

Pale eye rolled, " I am not."

" Then why fake be his intended."

She frowned, " Because he caught me trying to kill him and there was this big explosion and then rumors of me being some dark priestess and the other lords wanted to see and this was the easiest way to not get anybody killed."

The inu crossed her arms, eyebrow raising, " When did you start caring if anyone died around you."

" I don't."

She smirked, " And yet you're still here, helping my son protect his lands, definitely not the same little Kagome I met 3 years ago. It is nice to see you actually care about something other than yourself."

Kagome frowned at the woman, she was much like her mentor, another mother figure to her, " Would you stop mind raping me please."

The demoness laughed, it has been too long since she seen her friend, " Come, let us return to the ball."

Kagome grinned, " Maybe we can liven it up a little bit."

InuKimi smirked, " I love the way you think Kagome."

Naraku and Yutomushi was working the room as busboys, the two had a devious plan was ready to set it in motion. Yutomushi nodded to Naraku as he picked up another platter of appetizers to maneuver around the crowd.

Naraku nodded back and headed back into the kitchen where he knew his prey was working. Stepping through the doors he watched as Ayumi continued to sit at the island again going over her check list. Grinning he moved over to her, setting his platter down on the counter, " It is hectic out there."

Ayumi huffed, agreeing, this was the largest ball they ever threw before, over 200 hundred people showed up, " Tell me about it." she mumbled.

Naraku glanced to her, " Well from what I noticed, you were the one to put this whole thing together and you've done an incredible job."

Brown eyes glanced up at the praise, surprise on her face, her hard work was never appreciated before, " Thank you."

Naraku simply nodded, turning to refill his empty platter with wine glasses, " I know I am not demon, but I thought it was the intended job to arrange these sort of gatherings. Lady Kagome didn't seem to help at all."

Ayumi frowned, rolling her eyes, " The girl is the definition of useless."

Naraku placed glasses on his platters, " I do not wish to offend but it seems like you would make a much better Lady to this palace."

She looked up, " You think so?"

Naraku nodded, glancing to her, " Too bad Lord Sesshomaru has already chosen, it seems her beauty has corrupted his judgment."

Ayumi nodded, from day one she noticed Kagome using that pretty face of hers to get what she want. Naraku grinned, almost able to see her thoughts screen across her forehead, he placed more cups on his tray, " If only you can overturn that decision. You know, fight for what's rightfully yours."

Ayumi glanced up, " You can."

Naraku blinked, " Really?"

She nodded, " A challenge for the title can be issued."

Naraku nodded, placing the last cup on his platter, " Priestess or not she is a mere human, compared to any demon we are weaker. I bet you would win." heading for the door.

Ayumi watched the servant go, did she honestly stand a chance against Kagome? She seen her display of power before but it was unstable, she had no control. She was lashing out blindly not with technique, was that her downfall? Should she issue a challenge?

The side door opened, Ayumi watched as Jaken walked in with more bottles of Sake in a wagon. She turned to him, " Jaken, how do you feel about Lord Sesshomaru's intended mate."

The small emp snared, " The human needs to learn her place."

Ayumi agreed, " I overheard she is the Shikon No Miko."

Jaken frowned, " Then it is even more dangerous for her to be here, let alone alive." he squeaked out, walking out the side door.

Ayumi thought to herself for a moment, the emp had a point, the girl was too dangerous. But this was all a charade was it not? After tonight she will be out of her hair for good. But he liked her, the love bites on that bitch's neck proved so. She was seducing him, trying to convince him to let her stay so she can take her place. Her face hardened, she had to get rid of her once and for all.

Naraku walked back into the ballroom carrying his tray, setting in on the dessert table, he glanced out the corner of his eye as Yutomushi approached him. They both pretended to be refilling his tray, " The seed has been planted." Naraku mumbled.

Yutomushi just grinned, " I will water it at the right moment." picking up his platter and again cruising the floor.

Naraku turned just as Kagome and InuKimi re-entered the room, talking and laughing with each other. He frowned she seemed like an entirely different person, what ever they did to her was powerful indeed.

Kagome walked back over to Sesshomaru as he spoke to the other three lords. Her eyes landed on Hyde for a moment but she ignored the smirk that played across his face. Touching her fake lover's arm she smiled brightly, " Your mother is so charming my love."

InuKimi smirked, " I do my best."

The two females laughed, making the four men stare at them, Lord Suki raised a brow, " You two are getting along rather well."

Kimi just smiled, " Lady Kagome and I have much in common, she is so well traveled, just like me."

Kagome grinned, knowing what she was setting in motion, " I love visiting over lands, my favorite by far is the west. The people, the atmosphere, the music."

Kimi touched a hand to her chest, " I love music."

Kagome giggled, turning to the inu demoness, " Gobodō-sama would you like to dance?"

A breathy smile was on her face, trying to hold in her laughter, " I would to dance Lady Kagome." taking her hand and heading to the dance floor.

Lord Suki blinked, " Is it me or was that a little bit creepy."

The three lords nodded, agreeing, the two were acting like they had a secret. Stepping on the dance, Kagome glanced to the band, waving her hand at them to speed up the tempo like before. The nodded, smiling, liking the intended lady's type of music. It was so fast and thrilling, it made you want to just move your body.

The other dancers stopped as the different music filtered through the room. Kagome just started bobbing her head to the beat, feeling the rhythm. Her hands went in the air as she twirled, she was smiling as she began to dance the moves of a seductress to the fast tempo. The way she moved, made you stare. It was like an exotic dancer that never took her clothes off. She made a lot of sultry dances seem graceful, almost majestic. She was like a siren, putting you under her spell when she danced.

Mouths dropped as InuKimi danced beside her, never has anyone seen the Lady of the Moon Palace move in such it was. Her eyes were half closed, just enjoying herself and the feel of the music. People were watching now. They were good, very good, capturing the attention of nearly every man in the room. Others started nodding to the beat, smiling as the duo danced to the music, it looked like fun. Hips shaking, hair swinging, arms moving to the beat, Kagome reached out, grabbing Sami's hand making her join her on the dance floor. InuKimi grabbing the next one, soon all the females were hopping on the dance floor, shaking their bodies to the fast tempo. The Ball turning to an all out rave party, everybody bouncing up and down, fist pumping and spinning, laughing and smiling, having a good time on the dance floor.

Lord Suki grinned, slapping bangs out his face, " Sesshomaru your intended is something else."

Sesshomaru just nodded, " That she is."

Lord Lemin laughed as the miko continued to pull people on the dance floor, encouraging everyone to dance, even teaching a simple bop and two step to the shyer females, " I think I just might like your intended."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome spun his mother in a flare before the two stepped into a routine of fancy footwork, amber eyes landed on a black inu demon who was intently watching his intended. " I don't think your the only one."

Lord Lemin blinked, glanced to Sesshomaru then the dance floor, seeing more than just men staring at Kagome. He saw movement to the right, brown eyes glanced over then went wide. It was a dagger! Someone threw a dagger and it was heading straight for Kagome's turned back. Lord Lemin stepped forward, mouth opening to warn her, warn someone. Feeling the sudden panic of the bear demon, Sesshomaru turned seeing the dagger flying towards his intended, amber eyes went wide and he rushed forward. He wasn't going to make it in time, he was too far away no matter how fast he moved.

" Cease!" he suddenly yelled.

Kagome immediately reacted, smacking the ground face first, the dagger went flying, inches from her head, glistening as it stabbed the wall behind her. An audible gasp erupted through the ball room. Kagome stood, dusting herself off, " What the hell just happened?"

Sesshomaru was pulling the dagger out of the wall, " Someone tried to kill you."

Another gasp went throughout the crowd before the murmuring started. Kagome frowned, turning in a circle, pissed off someone tried to sneak her in the back, " Who did it?"

There was a sudden shuffle as the door to the kitchen opened, InuKimi came out, dragging someone behind her. Her rich brown hair in InuKimi's tight grasp, her brown eyes wide and a bit surprised, more shocked that InuKimi was upset at her more than actually getting caught.

Blue eyes narrowed, " Ayumi." balling her fists, she stepped forward.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her, Kagome snapped her head over to Sesshomaru, " Don't tell me I can't! That bitch owe me her head!"

Ayumi pulled away from InuKimi, then winced when her hold didn't give, " Its only right! That filthy human bitch isn't fit to be in this palace!"

Kagome snarled, " Why you fucking..!" again reaching for the deer demon, wanting to pull out all that pretty hair of hers and choke her with it. Sesshomaru stopped her again wrapping an arm around her waist. " Ayumi, you serve under my rule, what is the meaning of this attack?"

InuKimi finally let the girl go, who immediately rubbed her head, standing slowly, she straightened her kimono before fixing a glare on Kagome, " She doesn't deserve to be here!" pointing to Kagome, " I challenge you for the right to carry the mark of Lady of the West!"

Gasps again broke out throughout the ballroom, a challenge of a title haven't happened in decades. Kagome pulled at the hand that had her pressed firmly against Sesshomaru's side, " I accept! I want your head bitch!"

Sesshomaru looked down at her, " Kagome do you know what you just did?"

Kagome looked up, anger clouding her blue eyes, " That bitch is dead Sesshomaru."

Naraku glanced to Yutomushi, he nodded, they had picked out the perfect demonesses to help their cause, the human smirked, stepping closer to Nadine, " Of course the deer will destroy that human, but a mere maid as Lady of the West. Pity."

The young dragon blinked at the comment, then agreed, Sesshomaru was better off with her as his mate, her hand went into the air, " I also issue a challenge!"

Eyes turned to her, surprise in the air, Yutomushi moved to the side of another female, Sanuski was her name, a young yet spoiled white inu. Her long silver hair draped up in a complicated design with pink silk roses threading through the long strands to match the equally complicated design of her pink and purple kimono. Her amber eyes were shaded by a dark red marking on her eyelids, two delicate red strips curving softly on her cheeks. Her thin lips painted a garnet color, a heavy contrast to her pale yet flawless complexion.

Yutomushi grinned, " What type of mutated halflings will a dragon and inu make? Such a disgrace to a pure blood."

Sanuski frowned then agreed, the west should be kept pure, her hand went up, " I also issue a challenge!"

Yutomushi almost laughed, moving to the next female, Neiko, another inu of the house of moon, yet she was taller than Sanuski and more slim, her face more angular, sharper but still feminine in a way. Her long silvery hair was up in a simple high ponytail. It was the scrunchie that called all the attention, the diamond encrusted ponytail holder worth at least a few 100 thousand gold coins. Perfectly matching the shiny silver and black of her equally expensive kimono. Her amber eyes conceited and narrowed, the red marking not on her lids but just under her eyes, matching the two strips a bit farther down perfect high cheek bones.

" You are way pretty than her, more fitting for Lady of the West."

Neiko glanced over to Sanuski and agreed, her beauty deserved such as title as Lady of the west, her hand went up, " As do I!"

Kagome blinked, shock on her face, her anger set in, " Fine! I'll take all you bitches on and make a throne out of your fucking bodies!"

Sesshomaru shook his head, what the hell was happening to this ball, " The challenges has been accepted." He looked to his mother, " To the arena." InuKimi nodded and began leading everyone outside to the arena on the premises.

* * *

The fire was dying, the temperature in the cave dropping a degree every half hour. The two men sat, still tied like cattle, cuts on their arms still bleeding, slowly succumbing to hypothermia. The young men shivered, glancing to each other, this is not the way they wanted to die. Not like this, as prisoners to two demented psychopaths.

One man wiggled his arms a bit, the robes were knotted well but the blood from his cut was making his hands a bit slippery. He wiggled more, pain shot up his arm, the first sign of an infection, but he ignored the pain. He almost had a hand freed, his joint popped with discomfort as he gave one last tug. Finally he felt his hand slip free, immediately he pulled the cloth from his mouth, shaking his other hand from the ropes. He slapped his long black hair out his caramel eyes before turning, moving over to the other man that tied up.

He bent, pulling the cloth from the man's mouth, " I'm Hatori." he mumbled, undoing his ropes.

Brown eyes blinked, " Yes, the baker's kid, I'm Jaco, my father was the blacksmith." he looked down at his bleeding wrists as he was finally freed.

Both men stood, shivering for a moment as they glanced around the cold cave. Hatori looked at the pot that still boiling over the dying fire. He walked over to it and gave it a shove, spilling the brown liquid all over the cave floor. Jaco frowned, " Perhaps that was not the smartest of ideas."

Hatori glanced to him, " We're dead anyways, we're over a hundred feet off the ground and those men don't want lose ends."

Jaco nodded, " They are going to kill as soon as they get back, they only want us alive for that damn spell."

Hatori frowned, " They're probably slaughtering another village with our faces."

Jaco stepped forward towards the entrance of the cave and then sighed, knowing what they must do, " I turned 22 yesterday."

Hatori smiled slowly, " I turned to 23 last week."

They turned to each other, softly they smiled at each other, Hatori raised his hand, " It was a pleasure to meet you Jaco."

Jaco shook it, " The pleasure was all mine."

They held the shake for a long moment, forcing down the fear that rose in their chest. Turning to the entrance of the cave once more, they nodded and together took a leaping jump.

* * *

As they walked down the hall to the family wing Kagome was already pulling pins from hair, long coils of ebony curling down her back, " Those fucking bitches." she mumbled.

Sesshomaru glanced at her then stopped as Lord Lemin, Lord Suki and Lord Hyde approached them on their way to the arena. Lord Suki was shaking his head, " I've never seen a challenge issued with four different people."

Lord Lemin agreed, " This is ridiculous, they are clearly trying to get Lady Kagome killed."

Lord Hyde frowned but stayed quiet, he was interested in seeing how this would play out. Sesshomaru was frowning as well, " We will meet you all at the arena."

All the men nodded and turned to separate when a sudden scent filtered in the air, hanyou. They all turned, staring down the hall at two men. Kagome blinked, also staring, " Naraku?"

Both men turned at the name, the human in the group suddenly frowned, " I think they can see us."

Kagome raised a brow, " Yutomushi?"

Lord Lemin frowned, " So you are the human warlord Yutomushi that's been invading my lands."

Sesshomaru was also frowning, " You slaughtered an entire village on my boarders, why?"

Yutomushi grinned, " That's a good question." taking a step back as weapons were drawn from sheaths, " Get us out of here Naraku." He mumbled.

Naraku glanced to Kagome, " Lady Ghost I see you infiltrated the west perfectly to take Lord Sesshomaru's head for my bounty."

Kagome frowned, no this asshole didn't just put her on the spot in front of the other lords. She shook her head as the three men looked at her, suspicion growing. She held up her hands, " Wait, you mean you wanted me to kill _this_ lord of the west?" she asked, pointing to Sesshomaru.

She face palmed, " I thought you meant, Lord Gorou of the western dynasty on Okinawa island." she frowned, " I went all the way over there and cut that man's heart out. If I knew you meant my future mate I would have declined the job." her hands went up in a shrug, " But technically since I killed _A_ lord of a the West. No refund."

The hanyou frowned, crimson eyes darkening, " I will see you again." he mumbled, disappearing in a cloud of miasma.

Lord Hyde turned to Kagome, " So you were working with Yutomushi this whole time haven't you."

Kagome raised a brow at the accusation, " No, I didn't even know Naraku was working with him."

Lord Lemin frowned, " Who is that hanyou and how do you know him?"

Kagome shrugged a shoulder, " I just know he is made up of many demons, he came to me with a job. I'm a mercenary for hire. I kill people when someone pays me. I didn't know Naraku wanted me to kill Lord Sesshomaru, he wasn't very specific, I mean I was already on my way to Okinawa when he paid me. I figured he meant the lord of the west there, not here."

Lord Suki shook his head, " They can wait until later, we have the challenges to deal with at the moment."

Sesshomaru nodded, touching Kagome's shoulder, " You need to get ready." he glanced to the other lords, " To the arena."

They nodded, turning down the hall, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome with him in the opposite direction, heading towards the family wing. Stepping into the room, Sesshomaru closed the door behind her, " That was a clever cover up."

She turned to him, pulling off her kimono, " I'm a fast thinker when backed into a corner."

There was a knock on the door, Sesshomaru slid it back, Kali stood with a bundle of clothes in her hand, " This is for Lady Kagome, the training clothes she asked for."

Sesshomaru nodded, taking the package and closing the door, Kagome was sitting at the vanity table, braiding her curly hair in two long cornrows. He watched her for a moment before setting the clothes on the bed.

When she was finished she stood, pulling off the last layer of her kimono, standing in only her bra and panties set. Kagome was reaching for the clothes on the bed when a hand suddenly touched her shoulder. She blinked, glancing over to Sesshomaru, " What?"

There was an odd look on his face, he stared at her for a long moment before he grabbed her wrist and turned, pulling her to the other side of the room. Kagome followed with a raised brow as he opened the closet door and pulled her inside, he didn't stop until they were at the back wall of the walk in closet, she blinked, " Why are we in here?"

He turned to her, that odd look still there, she frowned, " Sesshomaru what's wro..."

She was abruptly silenced when Sesshomaru spun her pinning her against the wall and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. His hands unclipped her bra to fondle a breast as he pressed against her, letting her feel his aroused state.

" I wanted the first time to be under better circumstances but just encase tonight gets any worse..." He touched her neck, kissing her lips.

Kagome blinked in surprise but soon melted into his heat, kissing him back, he lifted her up, pressing her against the wall, kissing hungry down her neck. She wrapped her long legs around his waist. He sucked on his mark making her cry out.

She kissed his lips hard. He felt the need rush from her through him. Her tongue pushed in his mouth, her hands went in his hair. He pulled away, her head fell back as he nipped at her ear. Liquid fire burned through her veins when they locked gazes.

Kagome took a sharp intake of air feeling Sesshomaru's hand reached down, ripping her underwear clean off, then gripping her thighs more firmly. Sesshomaru felt at the edge of his control, his body raging against his desire to drag this out, so hard with the need for release that he could barely contain himself anymore. She cried out, a soft gasp of air that couldn't really be considered a noise. She felt Sesshomaru slide into her. So smoothly. Gracefully. The temperature in the room kept building, or maybe it was just her body. It felt like fire. Their bodies were liquid fire. She was going to die from the heat. Sparks ignited at her fingertips, the clothes around them burst into flames, Sesshomaru pinned the hand against the wall. At the contact, the flames around them turned blue, not burning. A warmth surrounded them, cocooning them in their own fireball.

She moved her hips, Sesshomaru pushing further inside her, stretching her, teasing her. Her fingernails dug into his back, her breath coming in shuddering gasps as she moved urgently against him. His mouth sought her out. Kagome gasped into the kiss. Sesshomaru groaned. She was so tight, her body a volcanic cavern pulling him in, enveloping him. She whispered Sesshomaru's name against those lips, a pleading sound. She never pleaded, never gave in, but she wanted more, wanted more now. Kagome nibbled gently at his bottom lip, a habit she was quickly developing. Sesshomaru whispered things, things she couldn't make out, but they were so husky, heavy with desire. She leaned her head forward, wanting to feel those lips against her own again.

He moved inside Kagome with such force, brutality, lifting her higher and higher until she wasn't sure she could stand it any longer. He transported her into a place of such wild ecstasy, a place she had never envisioned, she moaned into his mouth, hips rocking together in a frenzied lust.

She didn't even think she was in her body anymore, she couldn't control her movements, wasn't aware of anything but the jolts of pleasure striking through her body. She dug her teeth in his shoulder, screaming into his perfect unmarked flesh as she felt her spirit, her very essence fragment and shatter. White hot light burst in front of her eyes, waves of hot fire licking across her, convulsing her muscles.

The atmosphere around them cackled with energy. Sesshomaru rested his head against Kagome 's chest, breathing deep from the aftershocks, pulling out. He knew he wanted her. But never thought it would be like this. Never would have imagined it would be like this. Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around him, holding him close. She was coming down, coming back to reality. He stood straight letting Kagome slide to the floor. He looked her over. Her knees bent as she sat, her head resting against the wall, eyes glazed over.

There was flames around them he realized, " Kagome?"

She looked her at him slowly, her pale blue orbs clouded with recent pleasure. He reached down, pulling her to her feet, her legs gave out, falling against him, he caught her, " Are you alright?"

She leaned against his chest, nodding. He lifted her chin, looking into those distant eyes, " Are you sure?" She nodded again. He smirked kissing her lips, " You have to speak Kagome."

Her mouth open, he watched her lick her bottom lip before smiling, if that was a quickie she couldn't wait to see what the full session was like, " That is definitely worth fighting for."

20 minutes passed and Sesshomaru was blinking at Kagome's supposed training gear. Her outfit consist of tight black spandex shorts for easy movement and a black tank top snugly securing her breast in place. Then a one layer black kimono top stopped on her thighs, just covering her shorts to make walking a whole lot easier. The sleeves of the outfit not bell like, but form fitting and snug, a hole for her thumb to keep them in place. Her boots much like his own but longer as they laced up to her knees, the tips of two braids over her shoulder almost reaching her waist.

He blinked again, " Interesting choice."

Kagome grinned, tying the black obi tight, " Knew you would like it."

" I like your hair like that."

She giggled, a knock came at the door, InuKimi entered without waiting for a response, " Everyone is in the arena waiting."

Kagome nodded, checking her shoe laces before standing, " Ready."

InuKimi watched her for a moment, " Kagome."

The young female turned to her, InuKimi stared for a hard moment, " Don't go easy on these girls."

Kagome grinned, " No mercy is my specialty."

InuKimi nodded, walking with the couple out the door. The silence between the three grew stiff and tense as they closed in on the arena. InuKimi left to take her seat as Sesshomaru stayed with Kagome a moment longer. Alone, the situation finally sunk in. Kagome was about to fight not just for her right to be Lady of the West but for her life. He knew Kagome was skilled so why was there a block of ice slowly building in his stomach.

They stood in front of the entrance door in silence. Kagome glanced at him, he was making that odd face again. Something she was starting to think was worry. It made her smile that he cared enough to worry for her. Carefully she slid a hand in his and squeezed, " It's okay, I got this."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Don't underestimate them Kagome, they will most likely play dirty. It is in all there nature."

Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around her no longer fake lover, " Maybe you shouldn't underestimate me."

His arms pulled her closer, pressing her hard against him. He touched his nose to her head, taking a whiff of her exotic scent, heat and lavenders, " Just don't die."

Kagome giggled, hugging him tighter, " Deal."

After a moment, Sesshomaru forced himself to let go, he glanced behind her, " Jaken."

The little emp stepped forward, Kagome grinned at the weapons in his hands. She immediately reached forward, grabbing her babies. Her dual short hand scythes just as beautiful as the day she made them. The 12 inch blades wide and carved with perfection from the shining base to its lethally sharp tip. A 5 inch blade attached to the top of the slick ivory handle that turned black towards the end by the time it reached her forearm. The name of her mother on one blade, the name of her father on the other. And the name of her younger brother starting at the end of her scythes so when she slapped it together to make her lethal staff it spelled his full name.

She rubbed them against her face, " Momma missed you."

Sesshomaru watched her give them an expert twist, the ice in his stomach slowly melting, he was under estimating her, this was Kagome, she could do this. " When you're ready, walk through the door, wait for the announcement then be on your guard, it will be like a tournament, one by one they will fight you, whoever beats you will fight whoever didn't fight you." hopefully it wouldn't come to that though.

Kagome just nodded, leaning up to peck his lips. He grabbed her head and deepened the kiss, tasting her sweet fresh flavor. " Don't die." he mumbled again.

She smiled, licking her lips, savoring his flavor, " Okay."

He stared at her for a moment more before finally turning and walking away. Kagome watched him before turning to the door in front of her. She took a deep breath, held it and let it out slowly. An oh so familiar feeling came back to her, bubbling inside her like a hot spring. Her skin tingled with excitement, she was ready for this. She was ready for some fun. Ready for some chaos. Ready for some blood. With a soft laugh, she opened the door and stepped into the arena.

* * *

Tell me what you think! And thanks soooo much for the nice reviews, I'm telling the truth when I say it makes me write faster.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's another!

* * *

Kagome stepped into the arena and took a look around. Everyone from the ball was seated like a stadium. Sesshomaru and his mother on a small balcony like a king and queen, the three lords seated to the right of them and Akito and Hampton to the left of Sesshomaru.

A door opened on the far side of the arena and Kagome saw Ayumi stepping out, dressed in a traditional fighting kimono with a long blade sword in her hand. The two fighters stepped onto the dirt, walking towards each other until about a meter or two stood between them.

InuKimi stood, " A challenge was issued." she said loudly so everyone could hear her, " For the title of lord Sesshomaru's mate. That challenge was accepted. This is a battle to the death. Winner claims the right of being Lady of the west."

She sat back down, everyone watched Sesshomaru stand. Amber eyes fell to the arena floor, staring at Kagome, " Begin."

Ayumi smirked, " Your going to die human."

Kagome just twisted her blades in her hands, " I'mma whoop your ass, then I'mma take your fucking head."

Ayumi just laughed, " In your dreams vermin." Striking a stance. Kagome immediately recognized the form, Battōjutsu, it was a classic technique meant to wear the opponent down. " Time to die!" Ayumi screamed, lunging forward.

Kagome grinned slapping the ends of her weapons together, twisting her lethal staff she tossed it to the ground. It stabbed the grass in a tilt, she ducked the swing to her head by Ayumi, her hands lit with a dark pink glow, she reared her fist back.

A choir gasp sounded through the arena as Ayumi was floored by the sudden haymaker. InuKimi felt her son's aura expand, amber eyes glanced over. She smirked at the look in his eyes as he watched his supposed intended, someone was enjoying this a little too much. Kagome laughed, " You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that!"

She walked over, kicking the sword away from the fallen warrior, standing over her Kagome grabbed a handful of kimono, pulling her up. " This is for all the shit you've been talking." slugging her in the face.

" This is for fucking up this night." hooking her in the eye.

" This is for tryna take what's mine." Socking her in the nose.

Kagome dropped the dazed girl to the floor and started stomping on her chest with a glowing foot, " And this is just because I don't like you!"

Ayumi coughed up blood, feeling her ribs cracking with each kick, she groaned in pain, rolling to her side as Kagome finally let up. That bitch, that fucking human bitch! This wasn't possible, she shouldn't be able to beat her! She was stronger, a full blooded demon, this bitch had to die!

Kagome laughed as she seen Ayumi struggling to her knees, trying to crawl to her sword. She walked nonchalantly to the weapon and picked it up. A smile was on her face as she bent, stabbing the woman through the heart with her own blade. Touching her head, she whispered in the deer demon's ear. " I am the Grey Ghost, it was a pleasure killing you today."

She pulled back, letting the dead body fall to the ground, InuKimi stood, " The winner! Lady Kagome!"

An applause rang through the crowd, Kagome laughed, bowing for a moment, she then turned, looking up to Sesshomaru and winked. Kagome turned as Ayumi body was courted of the grounds, the side door on the other side again opening. Sanuski was the next one to step out, Kagome remembered the girl. The spoiled little brat with the rich daddy that bought her everything expect a husband.

She watched the white inu step forward, also in a traditional fighting kimono, a short sword in her hand. Kagome crossed her arms, " Do you really want to fight kid, you know it involves getting dirty."

Sanuski rolled her eyes, " I am doing this to protect the bloodline of the white inu. Inu No Tashio made the mistake of making a half breed and I will not stand around to watch his son do the same."

Kagome raised a brow, " If that's how you feel."

Sanuski struck a pose, Kagome frowned, immediately recognizing the form, Kenjutsu. She picked up her staff and broke it down, this girl knew her way around a blade. The young inu screamed and launched into an attack.

Nevertheless, quickly she found all her slashes blocked and returned with fever. Kagome charged, both scythes posed over her head. Sanuski growled, blocking her downward swing throwing her back a few inches. She charged at her. Kagome held her scythes out directly in front of her in an X as Sanuski's sword swung down; sparks flying as the steel retreated. Kagome frowned as she danced out of the path of the blade. Then twisted her weapons in a sideways swing as Sanuski stepped to the side. Their weapons locking together again as they stared each other down.

Sesshomaru and the others watched the fight from above, Lord Lemin leaned closer to the edge of the balcony, " She's rather good."

Lord Suki agreed, watching Kagome dodge a slice to her stomach, " Yes, definitely."

Lord Hyde grinned, " There is much we don't know about Lady Kagome."

InuKimi glanced over to the black inu but Sesshomaru ignored the comment, eyes fixed on his fake intended, a stone stuck in his stomach, the only thing weighing him to his seat. It wasn't worry pooling through him as he thought before. It was something else. Excitement? Hm maybe. Exhilaration? Perhaps. Was Kagome fighting actually turning him on?

Kagome had to admit, she was impressed, Sanuski was pretty good she thought ducking a swing to her neck. But she noticed a fatal flaw she thought as she flipped over a swinging blade. Sanuski was a traditional fighter with one main technique. It was a hit and run style, get in close, make a few swipes then jump away to compose herself. While with Kagome, her style was a bit more unorthodox. She not only knew over 28 fighting techniques, she made sure she mastered them all.

The two fighters jumped away from each other as their weapons locked again, everyone sitting on the edge of their seats at the intense battle between the two warriors. Kagome suddenly grinned, sending a shiver up Sesshomaru's spine, making him lean forward a bit in his seat. It was a sinister smile, a bit feral but damn sexy.

Kagome and Sanuski stared each other down. Feeling the tension flow through their veins. Blue eyes set in determination, relaxing into a stance. Then without warning, she slapped her weapons together forming her staff and switched her style to Naginatajutsu. Flying forward with a flurry of attacks that Sanuski struggled to block and counter. Kagome didn't let up on her attack, the hit and run style Sanuski was comfortable with not working against the aggressively forward style Kagome was using. Her attacks fast and brutal.

Sanuski was at a lost, the switch of style had her completely unprepared. A swipe came at her face and she barely dodged to the side, shaky, off-balance, and unable to do a thing about the follow-up slice that took her in the chest, cutting into her kimono. Or the kick that hit her in the side, falling to the ground, she rolled to her feet, touching her bleeding side. She growled, " You bitch!"

Sanuski charged at Kagome. The battle growing hotter, Sanuski growing angrier and angrier. Kagome watched the woman she was fighting carefully, knowing her anger was getting the best of her. She continued to dodge and weave through her wild attacks, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Sanuski was swinging her sword with less and less technique and more with emotion by the second. Angrily Sanuski jumped in the air in a spin kick, Kagome ducked the leg, spun back and sliced her across the back.

Sanuski fell to the ground, she panted at the pain her back, Kagome watch as she crawled to her sword. She walked over to kick it out of her reach, if she can get her to submit she didn't have to kill her. The inu suddenly reached inside her kimono, Kagome gasped as a purple powder was thrown at her face.

Sanuski jumped to her feet, trying to use the distraction to her advantage, Kagome screamed as the sustance burned her eyes, she suddenly whipped off a roundhouse kick so sharp the heel that contacted with Sanuski cheek snapped her neck. The young inu fell dead to the ground. Kagome dropped to her knees trying to wipe the powder from her eyes.

InuKimi stood, " The winner. Lady Kagome."

The door at the far end opened, Neiko, the other inu of the house of moon stepped out. Hampton shook his head, " This isn't fair, that girl cheated!" he looked to his best friend, " You have to stop the fight, Kagome can't see."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Nothing can be done when a challenge is in process, she has to fight all the competitiers."

Neiko blinked at the still down priestess, deciding to take the easy way out, she let her eyes bleed red, transforming into her demon. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, as the huge dog raced towards the miko.

Kagome struggled to her feet, she was sure she got most of the powder off but she could only see white spots before her eyes. She didn't know how long the effects were going to last but it was giving her a headache, her senses dulled by her pain. There was too much noise, a roaring was in her ear, something angry was coming her way. She turned, blinking blue eyes, trying to see, something was running towards her. She was suddenly hit from the side, she flew across the arena, skidding hard against the dirt.

Slowly she pulled herself up, struggling to her feet, her vision was blurred and not getting better. She couldn't make out what was attacking her, only able to hear it. The other inu she figured. The dog roared and leaped at her, she ducked and regretted the action, as the demon was already lunging at her legs. She fell over, twisted and hurrying to her feet.

She had to focus, she thought, taking a hit to the face, she slammed into the ground, turning she ducked a swipe to the neck but was hit in the stomach. She felt like she was getting ganged up on, she was getting hit so fast. She dived out the way of a swiping paw just a bit too slow feeling the burning of four claws cutting into her side.

She hit the ground hard, but still forced herself to roll out the way of a stomping foot. Biting back a curse she flipped to her feet, and flipped away from the creature that charged her again. Falling to her knees, she grabbed her injured side.

Fuck this shit, she thought, blinking slowly, ignoring the burn, pushing her powers through her eyes. The fierce grey glow burned away the rest of blurriness until her vision was once again perfect. She blinked seeing a rather large white dog charging at her, she stood, running towards it. Last second she dove foward in a baseball slide right between the creature's legs. Now behind it, she grabbed her staff just as it turned towards her and ran forward, jumping up she sailed through the air with perfect form.

The slice was silent as it glided easily through the neck of the dog demon. She landed in a crouch, turning to watch the head of the dog drop to the ground before the entire body burst into a cloud of pink dust.

Kagome fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath. InuKimi again stood, " The winner. Lady Kagome."

Kagome just groaned, holding her bleeding side, knowing that signaled the next person to come out. She didn't even turn as the door behind her opened, she could already feel the heat radiating from the beast. Dragon.

She struggled to her feet, looking to the dragon as it approached her, the green scales thick and plated like armor, claws like talons of a giant predator, a strong spiked tail waving about behind broadly legs, smoking hissing out of the long snout. _You die tonight human._

The voice whispered into her head, the mouth of the dragon never moving. Kagome stared at the crimson eyes of the demon and burst into laughter, taking everyone in the crowd by surprise. She just shook her head, " Don't do that, I have enough voices in my head as is."

The dragon responded with a hot burst of flames, Kagome dived to the left, rolling to a stand. Twisting her weapons she held both scythes in her hands. The dragon slowly circled her, D _o you really think he would ever want to mate you._

Kagome smirked, " Says the mark on my neck." she laughed as another blast of heat came soaring her way. She simply pivoted away from the flames, Nadine again circled the priestess slowly, _He may have marked you but I have laid with him on many occasions._

Kagome just laughed again, " And, so what. We just finished fucking before this fight."

InuKimi laughed as her sensitive ears picked up the one sided conversation, she glanced to her son. Sesshomaru was shaking his head, not at all surprised the girl would throw that out in the air for all to hear.

Nadine roared, swinging her thick tail at the woman, Kagome dodged it, flipping to the side. Flames swirled around her as Nadine let out a breath of hot air. Kagome twisted, claws coming extremely close to her face. Flames licked at her heels as she ran to avoid them, she dived away from a swinging tail.

A claw she didn't see suddenly swiped at her, tearing into her flesh. She screamed, tears stinging her eyes, her skin was on fire, blood seeping out the large cuts to her small back. She dropped to her knees, this bitch, she thought, this fucking bitch! A kick came to her side and she went flying across the arena, slamming into the ground.

That was it, Kagome felt a sudden anger sweep over her, she was done playing nice. The bellowing heat raged on inside her. Something deep inside her surfacing. Calling her. The inferno in her racing blood spreading throughout her body. Sesshomaru saw the sweat drop touch the ground and sizzle, a soft puff of steam rising.

Fire danced in Kagome's grey orbs, a wild-fire, red aura of hellish proportions swirled around her glowing body. Abruptly she stood. " You wanna play with fire bitch!"

Her hand disappeared behind her back and pulled out of nowhere, a beautiful white bow with gold carvings. Her fingers pulled back on the string as an arrow materialized into position glowing a dark pink, " Hit the mark!" she said and let it fly, the purity in the arrow was like a wave, turning everything in its path to volcanic ash as it went. Striking the demon in the eye, everyone paused watching the dragon wither and dance as it was burned alive, exploding into a cloud of ash before being carried away with a soft wind.

Unfortunately for Kagome, her heighten power came with a lower energy metabolism. She swayed, exshuated but managed to stay on her feet. InuKimi was the first to stand. " The winner. Lady Kagome! Still the intended to the Western lands!"

The applaud was loud, people cheering and clapping, everyone on their feet giving her praise. Kagome smiled weakly, raising a tired fist in the air, softly giggling, wanting nothing but a long bath and a bed.

Sesshomaru stood, touching the balcony and easily hopping over it. Kagome smiled at him, slowly moving forward to meet him half way. Sesshomaru smirked at her, happy to see that she kept their end of the deal and stayed alive.

She limped towards him when a black cloud formed behind her, amber eyes went wide seeing the hanyou Naraku standing behind his priestess. He dashed forward, " Kagome!"

She blinked, screaming as a tentacle wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards. Blue eyes locked with amber for a moment, wide and scared just as Naraku stepped backwards into the dark abyss, disappearing with a burst of miasma.

Hampton, Akito, InuKimi and the other lords ran to his side, Sesshomaru was staring at the spot where she was just standing. " She's gone."

* * *

It was dark and warm. Kagome didn't know where she was but that was all she knew was it was dark and warm. Her first instinct kicked in and she began feeling her body, checking for wounds. Always make sure your well enough to fight, the rule was drilled into her mind even in her sleep.

Slowly she reached her hands out, trying to find something she can use to help her recognize where she was. Nothing, she was just completely surrounded by darkness, slowly she stepped forward, arms still out. Reaching for anything to help stable her. Nothing. She continued forward, forcing her eyes to try and see anything. Nothing. She strained her ears to try and pick up the slightest sound. Nothing. She felt like she was stumbling around in the dark for hours, the only thing solid around her was the floor she was cautiously sliding across.

She continued forward, arms moving in an arc motion to make sure she wouldn't run into anything, if anything was there. Her fingers brushed against something. Cold. Solid. She immediately reached for it, not wanting to lose the only thing she could feel in this darkened hell.

Her hands rubbed against it, a wall? She stepped closer, inspecting it even more, no, a door she thought, feeling the knob on the right side. Grabbing the small brass turner with both hands, she twisted it. It gave easily, far easier than she expected, she pulled but it didn't budge so she pushed and heard a soft creak as it opened.

Her hand reached out into the darkness, making sure the opening was big enough for her to fit through. Quietly she slipped inside, still trying to see all she could but her eyes couldn't get passed the cloak of darkness that surrounded her. Where was she, she wondered, what the hell was going on?

A soft glow caught her attention, making her turn swiftly to the left. It looked like it was coming for under yet another door. Carefully she made her way over, placing a foot out cautiously before making a step. Reaching the light, she was tempted to bend and put her hands in it, just to see if it was really there but instead she touched the door. Firmly she pressed an ear to it, trying to hear all could, but it was hard to hear anything above her own heart beat.

Stay calm, she told herself, taking a moment to slow the rapid tempo. Making sure she was in control of her reaction, she found the door knob and twisted. The door gave much like the other one to the gentle push. Kagome slowly inched the door open before simply poking her head in.

She blinked rapidly to help her eyes adjust to the soft light, it was a warm glow, almost welcoming. Kagome stepped into the room and looked around, something was itching at the back of her mind, telling her she shouldn't be here. She pivoted as the door suddenly slammed, a clawed shadow blocked it before stepping forth.

She took a step back, watching as a man separated from the shadows. He was tall, he had a pale face with red eyes and sclera and blue stripes on his cheeks. His hair was long and shaggy white, smaller facial markings, blue lips and he wore a set of dark armor. He crossed strong arms, staring at the female before him. " Do you recognize me?"

Kagome raised a brow, " Am I suppose to?"

He nodded, " I've been living in your core since the day you were concieved."

Kagome blinked, surprised, she then shook her head, " I've never been there so I wouldn't know."

Magatsuhi smirked and she thought of a shark, something monsterous and deadly, " Actually you are there, a version of you anyways. A small girl Midriko and I fight over all the time."

Kagome swallowed, taking another step back, " Didn't know I was that important."

He stepped forward, " But you are."

Kagome frowned, trying to keep some distance between them, he was like the boogie man, a dark tale purposely meant to frighten and terrorize. His red eyes gleamed, illuminated by the soft glow of the room, it scared her, " Then how can I help you?"

Magatsuhi just smirked, " Do you know where you are right now?"

She shook her head, her eyes again glancing around, he just watched her, " You were captured by a demon."

Kagome blinked, " Who Naraku?"

Magatushi raised a brow, " White hair, amber eyes, large ego?"

She shook her head, " No that's Sesshomaru."

The demon of all demons smirked, " Sesshomaru." so that's his name and he is with Kagome in living form, interesting.

Kagome missed the slip up of information she provided, " Naraku is the hanyou, I was walking towards Sesshomaru when he grabbed me."

Magatsuhi nodded, " Right and now your his prisoner."

She raised a brow, " Who are you exactly?"

" I am Magatsuhi, demon of all demons. I'm what you said was the bad inside you. The evil you suppress. Your demon side, whatever you wanna call it."

Kagome blinked, " Your the voice in my head."

He laughed at that, " Oh yeah, that's me too."

Kagome frowned, " You like to make me angry."

He stood straight, flicking back a lock of white hair. His deep crimson eyes gleaming, " Don't you like that though?" she crossed her arms, " The fighting, the screaming, the blood, the pain we caused."

She blinked, " We?"

" How do you think you got this far? I made you."

He moved closer until he was standing just an arms reach away, " I made you smart, I made you deadly, I made you unbeatable. I've always been there and I will always be here."

He touched her chin, gently lifting her head to look into pale blue eyes, " Without me what would you be?"

Kagome blinked, " What about Midoriko?"

" She can not handle you the way I can handle you." Magatsuhi stated, pulling the young female closer.

Blue eye went wide at the soft press of lips to hers, she pulled away, staring at the man, " Um, I'm kind of in a... complicated.. relationship."

Magatsuhi just grinned, " Who is this Sesshomaru to you?"

A brow raised at the question, " Why are you asking?"

Magatsuhi walked around the woman, changing the subject, " This world doesn't deserve us. We can destroy it in one night, these mortals are selfish, greedy vermin. We can get rid of all of them. We can burn this world to the ground."

" Then where would we go?" she asked, honestly curious.

" We belong in the realm of immortals."

Kagome shook her head, cautiously taking a step back, " I'm just a human priestess."

" You are nowhere near human since the day you where born, the jewel came back inside of you because you were already able to house souls inside of your body. You were created specifically for this purpose, to free us from this insufferable prison."

Kagome raised a brow, was that true? his voice seemed to whisper into the air. " Join me," he said, " and we will turn this world into ash. It is what we always wanted."

Kagome blinked, yes, that was her dream many a nights, to make this world suffer for all the pain it caused... but... " I don't know if that's what I want anymore."

Magatsuhi frowned, he stepped forward, touching her cheeks lovingly, " What we have is special, I've been there all your life, shielding you from pain, protecting you from heartbreak, teaching you how to be strong. Ruthless. Giving you the means to get the job done. Don't forget who is really on your side." he leaned in, again laying his lips over hers.

A fire burned in her wind pipe, quickly she tried to push him off her again, but this time he was not letting up, grabbing her face, holding her against him. She struggled, trying to gasp for air as the burning filled her lungs. Sizzling ashes poured down her throat, choking her on the heat. She couldn't breath, her insides were on fire, her eyes flashing with flames before being fully consumed in red before everything faded to black.

* * *

They were in his war room, Hampton and the three other lords, looking over maps of the western reigns. Hampton was shaking his head, " He has to be close, all transporting spells have a low mile radius."

Lord Suki nodded, " And it won't allow him to travel over water so he couldn't have gone in this direction." marking a spot on the map.

Lord Lemin agreed, " Perhaps if we send scouts in these directions." he pointed to a few markers on the map, " With a 20 mile radius, we can overlap progress and maybe find a good search area."

Lord Hyde raised a brow, " That will take at least 4 days."

Akito blinked from the corner of the room, " 4 days?" He turned to them, " No we have go looking for her now."

Lord Lemin frowned, " We don't even know where to start looking, we need to do recon first and formulate a plan."

The young fox shook his head, " That will take too long, we have to start searching for her tonight."

Lord Hyde frowned at the disrespect the demon was showing, " You need to learn your place guard." turning back to the maps.

Akito ignored him, turning to Sesshomaru, " My lord, as long as Kagome been in this palace, does she seems like the type to sit around and wait to be rescued? She will do something stupid and get herself killed." He slammed a fist on the table, " We have to go get her now!"

Lord Sesshomaru raised a brow at the aggression his bodyguard was showing, " Akito stand down."

He blinked blue eyes, " But we.."

" You are not the only one that cares for her." He stated sharply, cutting him off, " Stand down. Now."

Akito nodded, bowing his head before turning, stepping out of the room. Lord Hyde watched the kit leave the room, " It seems everybody has an attachment to Lady Kagome in this palace."

Sesshomaru ignored him, not in the mood to worry about whatever scheme he had in mind. He was too busy thinking over what Akito had said, he was right, Kagome was no damsel in distress. She will definitely try to rescue herself. He had to think of something to help find her and fast. A sudden pain hit his chest, a burning fist grasping his heart. An urge, a need almost, to protect. He glanced down, realizing something on his chest was glowing. Reaching for it, he blinked, pulling off a hair pin. That's right, Kagome charged a hair pin with her powers and slid it on him when he left to investigate that village. She used something similar to find the kit, it was suppose to be a way to find him. Perhaps it can be used to find her.

He turned, " Hampton, gather a hand full of men and meet me at the gates."

The general nodded, " Yes my lord." quickly heading for the door, he wanted to find Kagome as soon as possible.

Sesshomaru turned to the other lords, " I may have a way of tracking her."

Lord Suki nodded, " I'm coming too." he would not be able to live with himself if he didn't help Sesshomaru get his future mate back.

Lord Lemin agreed, " As will I." Lady Kagome saved the life of a good man, he thought, remembering his shock and relief at finding Tahoe alive and well in the infirmary.

Lord Hyde crossed his arms, scuffing, " I am returning to the East. This is not my problem."

Lord Suki frowned, " Why am I not surprised."

Sesshomaru just turned to his cousin, " Then leave. You were never needed here." pushing past him, heading out the door. Hyde frowned at the dismissal, this was not over dear cousin, he thought.

Sesshomaru stepped in the hall, heading to his study to retrieve Kagome's weapons he picked up from the arena. He frowned, she better be alright, she better keep her end of the deal and not die. He turned a corner and stopped seeing the demon slayer standing before him.

She bowed her head respectfully, " My lord, I may have a way to help find Kagome."

He raised a brow, from his understanding the female didn't even like the priestess, " How?"

She glanced behind her for a second, " Is there somewhere private we can talk?" she whispered.

He stared at her for a moment then nodded, " Follow me."

He was already headed to his study anyways, it was the most secure and sound proof room in his palace. Besides his bedroom of course and that was only because of the barrier Kagome erected using his bed as a base for the power. He stopped, sliding the door to his study open and walking in.

" Speak." he stated as he moved over to the drawers of scrolls.

Sango nodded though he wasn't watching her, " Remember the night I first came to you, it was because Kaede knew about Kagome and wanted to warn you."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome weapons from the bottom draw, " She was not the only one trying to warn you that night."

That made Sesshomaru turn to her, the word explain clearly on his face. Sango glanced to the floor for a moment, " On my way here, I encountered one of Naraku minions. She wanted to warn you of the bounty on your head, she thinks you are her way out. The only one who can kill Naraku and free her from her slavery to him. But she didn't have enough time, I told her I would do it."

She held out her hand, " She gave me this to contact her." showing a small feathered hair pin in her palm.

" Kagura." he stated at seeing the familiar hair piece, he encountered her before, it was true she wanted freedom from Naraku's reigns.

Sango nodded, " She said whisper into it and she can hear me."

Sesshomaru nodded, " Contact her and see if she can give a location then meet me at the main gates, you will come as well."

Sango nodded, she just needed to grab her weapons, " Okay." turning for the doors. Sesshomaru followed her out but went in the opposite direction, heading for the main entrance of the palace. They were about to start their search now, Kagome needed to be found as soon as possible.

Hampton waited at the main gates of the palace with Akito, Kanyto, Lord Suki and Lord Lemin was there as well, also with Tahoe who refused to sit by while the person who saved his life was in danger. Lord Sesshomaru approached them, with Jaken in tow, he nodded, they nodded back, they were ready.

Amber eyes turned at hearing footsteps, Sango and the monk was jogging towards them, he stepped away from the others. She bowed her head when she reached his side, " She said his manor is just beyond lake Biwa."

Sesshomaru frowned, Lake Biwa was in the east on Hyde lands, was that a mere coincidence? But it made sense, the pull his was feeling from the hairpin was also coming from that direction. He turned glancing to the monk. Miroku just bowed his head, " I want to help."

He nodded, turning to towards the others, " Let's go."

* * *

Kagome felt her eyes flutter, there was a dull pulsing in the back of her head, she blinked blue eyes. Her lids were heavy and she was a bit disoriented, but she tried to focus regardless. Her eyes finally cleared, she looked around taking in the non familiar surroundings. She was in an empty room, she simply clarified. A large empty room, on the floor, she looked down feeling something on her wrist. Two holes on the ceiling had chains coming through them that attached to her arms.

She frowned, carefully pulling at the chains, testing there strengths. It was a strong metal, sturdy too, it wouldn't break easily. She stretched her hands over her head, relishing in the pull of muscles, she then bent from her waist touching her toes. The chains were long, she had at least 6 feet of movement to work with. She stepped forward as far as she can go before the chains stopped, looking back she nodded before taking two large strides back then digging her heel into the dirt ground she was standing on and making a small line.

Hearing movement, she stepped back to the spot where she woke up and sat on the ground. Through lidded eyes she saw the door open to the room she was being held in, and then he walked in. Blue eyes narrowed as Naraku and Yutomushi stepped into the room.

Her anger flashed, much hotter than usual, she stood, " What the fuck is your problem! Who the hell are you to just pop the fuck up and blow my cover!"

Naraku raised a brow, " Are you implying you were still working my bounty when we infiltrated the western palace."

She shook her head, " What the fuck you think I was doing?"

" Getting mated." Yutomushi suggested.

She glanced to the human then rolled her eyes, " The night I went for the kill I got caught, they had me in a cell that nullified my powers."

She frowned, " It took me a week of ass kissing and sweet sorry's to get the hell out there." she put up her thumb and forefinger, " I was this close from getting into that bedroom again and then you wanna come along and fuck up everything."

Naraku frowned, shaking his head, " I don't believe you."

Kagome raised a brow, " Why else would you think I was still there for?"

Yutomushi grinned, " Oh he thought they had you under some sort of spell that was making you compliant or maybe forget your memories."

Kagome grinned, " You really think a spell can hold an effect on me?"

Yutomushi blinked, getting a weird sense of deja vu, " I know you from somewhere don't I?"

Kagome winked, " Princess Aizya."

Yutomushi mouth opened in a smile, remembering, " From the Royal Gathering four months ago." he crossed his arms still grinning, " 5 people ended up died that night." he suddenly raised a brow, " Did you do that before or after we got caught in the closet?"

Naraku blinked, turning to the human, " You what."

Yutomushi just smiled, " What, nothing happened."

" After they caught us." Kagome added, making Yutomushi glance to her with a wink.

He then looked to the fuming hanyou, " This was before I knew she was your ghost."

Naraku shook his head, turning back to the female sitting on the ground, " You will stay here until I am sure no spell has been placed on you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Can I at least get some water, I'm thirsty."

Naraku moved the basin that was by the door over to the sitting female, he glanced to Yutomushi, " We have much to discuss."

Yutomushi rolled his eyes, following him out the door, " What, we didn't have sex if that's what your going to ask. Damn near close but someone interrupted us."

Kagome grinned, listening to them walk down the hall, she dipped her hands into the water and closed her eyes. She felt the block to her powers, knowing it had something to do with the room or the chains on her wrist. But she wasn't trying to purify anyone so she just focused a bit harder until the healing properties in her powers came forth. The water glowed a soft pink, her head bowed forward as she concentrated, slowly she pulled her hands out the water. A thick strand of liquid separating from the basin, following her hands. Kagome touched her hands to her chest, the water slowly wrapping around her entire midsection. Still glowing a with a pink hue, she focused, the water now healing all her open wounds. She repeated the process, dipping her hands in the water, touching her face, her arms and her legs.

She wasn't lying when she told Sesshomaru it was easier to heal in water when she kissed him. It was easier to focus when you had something so tasty to focus on. She glanced around, there wasn't even a window in the room, the only way out was that door. She frowned, she would have to play her cards right, but she wasn't worried, this wasn't the first time she had to break out of a prison. She just had to wait for the right opportunity.

* * *

tell me what you think and more will come faster!


	20. Chapter 20

Here's another!

* * *

His eyes were still puffy and red, he has been crying on and off for the past 3 days now. The little fox dragged his feet forward through the soft grass, even with his help, his momma didn't make it. She was too sick, the tea could not save her life. It was the worst thing that could ever happen to him, burying his mother in a shallow grave, all alone. Tears again touched his eyes, he pawed at them, willing them to stop. He had to be strong she said, he had to keep going.

A branch snapping came from behind him as he crossed the clearing, he turned with a frown, " Would you stop following me!"

A girl stepped from the tree line, her appearance was that of a typical young peasant girl. She was a very small child who had fair skin, bright brown eyes and long, dark hair. She had bangs, but the right side was tied up into a small ponytail jutting out in front of her face. She wore a yellow and orange checkered kosode that extended to her ankles, and a green obi sash which tied at her back and no shoes.

She smiled, " Rin only wants to help, Rin see you crying."

Shippo turned to her, the girl has been following him since he buried his mother and been bothering him every step of the way. " I don't need your help stupid."

Rin skipped forward, " What's stupid?"

Shippo rolled his sore green eyes, " You stupid."

She shook her head, " Rin name not stupid, Rin name is Rin."

Shippo sighed, he was not in the mood for this, he had to keep going, " Can you just leave me alone please."

Rin followed anyways, " Where are you going, its the middle of the night?"

The young fox demon frowned, glancing to his hand at the sunflower he held on to, " To lay this on my mother's grave."

The small girl nodded, " You're lucky."

Shippo turned, glaring at the female, " How am I lucky, my mother just died!"

Rin just frowned, a sadness creeping into her soft brown eyes, " At least you had a body to bury. Rin mommy and daddy were butchered by other humans. Rin never got a chance to bury them before they chased Rin out of the village."

Shippo blinked, surprise on his small face, he shook his head, " I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Rin just smiled brightly, " Rin will collect much better flowers for you." she suddenly said, running through the clearing of wild flowers.

Shippo watched for a moment, the moon was high, giving a good visual of the clearing. It reminded him of the first time he met Fujo san. She had fixed a clearing just like this one making it beautiful again, he wondered for a moment what she was doing. Touching the grass blade he kept in his shirt just over his heart, he wondered if he should call for her. Mother had told him to be strong before she died, what better way to be strong than to train with someone as strong as the Asa Shin Fujo.

He blinked, his senses perking, green eyes turned to the treeline, a certain scent touching his nose. He tilted his nose to the air, taking a sniff, he knew the smell. Just couldn't place it, he frowned it smelled like... green eyes went wide... Wolf.

Shippo turned, " Rin." he whispered, eyes on the treeline.

The small girl didn't hear him, too busy happily picking flowers, she pranced over to him, " Look at these, do you think your mother will like them?"

Shippo gulped eyes on the treeline, seeing a dozen glowing eyes watching them just beyond the clearing. He grabbed her hand as growling erupted through the clearing, " Run Rin! Run!" pulling her with him into the forest.

Packs of thunderous paws chased after them, the two children took off as fast as they can, breathing heavy, uncontrollably. Rin stumbled, crashing to the ground as she tripped over a fallen trunk. She groaned, her hand slipping from Shippos, taking a shaky breath. She crawled till she was able to get back to her feet and ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

Brown eye glanced around trying to find her friend, her eyesight not as well as his in the dark. She didn't feel the tree branches that slapped at her, trying to hold her back. A growling was at her back, she moved faster through the forest, swerving between trees and dodging as many branches as possible, leaving crushed grass footsteps in her wake.

A wolf suddenly skidding in front of her, blocking off her path, brown eye went wide. Teeth barring, it snarled at her, crouching, perparing to leap.

" Fox fire!"

A blue flame surrounded the wolf, it didn't seem to burn him but is was a distraction none the less. Shippo jumped from the tree he was in, grabbing Rin's hand, " This way!" again taking off into the forest.

The tree line was thinning, he heard water up ahead, bursting through the clearing he saw a secluded waterfall with a calming pool at the bottom.

Green eyes went wide. Not at the beautiful scenary. Not to the wolves that now flanked them from behind. No. His eyes went wide to the two dead bodies that washed up on the grass by the edge of the water. His heart tripled in tempo, turning, the wolves now surrounding them, he grabbed his chest, hand over his special blade of grass. " Momma." he whispered instinctively. Rin screamed, dropping to her knees as the wolves launched forward in their attack, hugging Shippo to her chest.

A sudden blast of cold chilled the air, Shippo opened his eyes after a moment, realizing he's not dead, green eyes glanced over. Sesshomaru stepped into the area with his search party, amber eyes landed on the fox kit for a moment.

He jumped to his feet, smiling, the last time he seen Lord Sesshomaru, his priestess friend was with him. He glanced around, looking for her, " Where is Fujo san?"

Sesshomaru walked over to the kit as everyone else investigated the clearing, the smell of hanyou was lingering in the air. " Were you calling for her?"

Shippo nodded, pulling out his charmed blade of grass, " She gave this to me to call for her when I'm in trouble."

Sesshomaru nodded, bending, " She has been taken. I need your blade to help me find her."

Shippo frowned, of she had enemies, he was not stupid enough to believe just because she was nice to him she was nice to everyone. She the was Asa Shin Fujo after all, but for somebody to take her against her will... he didn't like the sound of that, but could he trust Lord Sesshomaru? He has been told plenty of times by his mother that he was a good lord. She oringally was born the west and she liked to believe it was her home, that's why he buried her here. But did he mean Fujo san any harm? He didn't think so since they were together the last time he saw her.

He seemed to really want to help her, he nodded, handing his blade over, " I want that back though."

Sesshomaru was tempted to smirk, he took the blade, pulled off the hair pin on his kimono and wrapped the blade of grass around it. It pulsed with a pink glow for a moment, calling to its owner, Sesshomaru felt the tug in his chest. East.

His thoughts were interrupted as someone called his name, he stood, turning, seeing Miroku bent over two dead bodies. Violet eyes glanced up to the demon lord, " I spoke to these two men earlier today inside your palace."

Lord Suki frowned, " They must be the humans Yutomushi and Naraku were posing as."

Sesshomaru touched his Tenseiga, it pulsed for moment, allowing him to see the reapers of the underworld. Swiftly he sliced through them, before replacing his sword to his hip. After a moment the two men coughed, air once again filling there lungs. Caramel eyes opened, he blinked and sat up, vision clearing, " I'm alive." he mumbled.

There was coughing beside him and he turned, " Jaco."

The young man turned, blinking, confused, " Hatori."

The 23 year old grinned, " We're alive."

Miroku smiled at the young men, happy there were okay, " Hello. I'm Miroku."

The two men looked up, for the first realizing they were not alone, eyes landed on the Lord of the West. Immediately the men stood, before bowing respectfully. Sesshomaru just nodded at the show of respect, " What do you remember?"

Hatori blinked, frowning for a moment, " Our village was attacked."

Hampton raised a brow, " The village on the boarders of the west and east?"

Both men nodded, Jaco slid wet strands of hair back into the short style, " Two men, one human, one demon. The human was called Yutomushi and he called the demon Naraku."

Kanyto frowned, " Do you know why they slaughtered the village?"

Hatori nodded, " It was a cover up for a spell."

Jaco agreed, " They needed fresh blood to take our forms. They wanted our faces, bodies and smell."

Hatori blinked, " The only way to break the spell was for the oringaltors of the blood to die. That is why after getting free from our bounds we..." he glanced over to the waterfall, " Well we jumped."

Lord Suki nodded, " Which broke the spell, that explains what happened in the hallway."

Sesshomaru face stayed neutral, he turned, " Jaken, take these two and the kit back to the palace."

Shippo looked up, holding his friend's hand, " Can Rin come too?"

He glanced over to the small human child standing shyly beside the fox demon, her little face was dirty but sweet. Like the first day Kagome came to his palace, he frowned but nodded none the less. He turned, looking to the rest of the search party, " We will continue." stepping into the tree line.

" Do we not find it suspicious that we are heading East and Lord Hyde refused to assist us." Lord Suki mumbled, knowing the other lords were listening.

Habit taking over, Lord Lemin arms crossed over his chest, " We can not assume he has anything to do with the kidnapping without evidence."

Hampton hands fisted for a moment, " It would make sense why Naraku and Yutomushi's whereabouts went undected for so long." he thought out loud.

Sesshomaru frowned, trekking forward, " When the time comes I will confront my cousin but first. Kagome."

* * *

Kagome woke with a groan, the floor she was sleeping on was rock hard and cold. Because there was no windows in the room she couldn't determine what time it was. But she guessed she slept about 6 hours so it had be early morning by now. Her stomach grumbled, she glanced down, late morning sounds more like it. She stood, stretching her sore bones, cracking joints and rolling her neck.

Glancing down she tried to call to her powers, a soft pink aura coated her hands but puckered out after a moment. She frowned, again someone has found a way to neutralizes her powers. The thought made her annoyed, her powers needed escape, pinned up made something inside her... upset.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly sunk to the floor, she was hungry, cold, dirty and itchy from dried blood on her clothes. The feeling came swiftly, her anger rising faster than before. But not her typical level of rage, she took a slow deep breath, " You're calm." she mumbled, and she did feel calm, it was an eerie kind of calm, an angry kind of calm.

She crossed her legs so she was sitting Indian style on the hard floor. Eyes focused on her hands. Concentrating. Searching for the core of her heat. Her hands open, palm up, her fingertips sparked before a small flame caught and lit. She stared at it, focusing, willing herself to stay calm. She made the flame grow larger, cupping it in two hands before she slap her hands together, making it disappear.

She did again, absorbed in what she was doing. Doing it over and over again. Focusing. Learning control. Letting the heat inside her not boil but simmer. Something was there, surrounding her in warmth, humming a sweet tune. _**Fire is the first form of purity. It is your foundation. Do not fear it, embrace it. Embrace me.**_

She nodded, listening to the female in her head for once, someone she now knew was Midoriko. It only making sense once Magatsuhi claimed to be the male she's always heard in her head. She focused, continuing to light her flame, making it grow then snuffing it out. She wanted out of this cell, she wanted back with Sesshomaru. She frowned at that thought, no longer able to deny the fact, she was falling for the Lord of the West.

Her flame rose higher at the realization, she blinked, staring at the fire in her hands, " It's only been a week." she whispered to it. As if she was trying to reason with it, explaining why her feeling were illogical. The flames crawled up to her arms in defiance, it made her sigh, knowing there was no reason arguing with herself. She was the only person she was completely honest with, no reason to start lying to herself now.

There was a sudden creak, she blinked, startled, dropping the flame to the floor. " Fuck." She mumbled, patting it out with her hand, then blowing on her red fingers. Pale eyes glanced to the door of the cell as it opened, Yutomushi walked in with a bundle of clothes in his hands.

Closing the door behind him, he blinked as he looked at her, " Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

Kagome smirked, her flames burning just beneath her skin, her anger focused and calculated, " It's you."

He walked over, setting the clothes on the floor beside her, " Figured you'd want out of those rags you were wearing."

She nodded, reaching for the borrowed miko garbs that were offered to her, " These were my training clothes."

He watched her stand to her feet, " I saw the fight, you beat those bitches good."

Kagome grinned, untying her obi, " It wasn't part of the plan but I'm sure you knew that."

Yutomushi laughed, " Naraku figured wearing you down was the easiest way to take you by force."

She rolled her eyes with a smile, trying to pull her kimono top off, then frowned as it got stuck on the chains strapped to her wrists. She glanced to the human lord, " Can you take these off so I can change?"

Yutomushi crossed his arms, " Sorry I can't, Naraku would probably sprout another tentacle through his head if I did."

Kagome laughed, " Those things creep me out too."

Yutomushi nodded, " Tell me about it."

She smiled, placing hands on her hips, her open kimono falling down her shoulders, showing her black tank top and black shorts. " You seen what I got before Yutomushi, I can change in front of you. Or did you forget."

The warlord grinned, eyes rolling over her exposed flesh, " I can never forget that body." He blinked, looking at her, " Who were you sent to kill that night?"

Kagome smiled, " That ambassador with the wooden leg." as soon as she took care of that man and his bodyguards she had seduced Yutomushi into a closet for an alibi. As soon as the guards caught them, they both were excused as suspects.

Kagome shifted her weight to one side, cocking her hip, " You tasted like wine that night."

" And you like strawberries."

She winked at him, " Care to refresh my memory?"

Yutomushi grinned, " Absolutely." stepping forward.

The touch of his lips were rough and salty, but she ignored that fact, letting him take control of the kiss. He did taste like wine, a very bitter wine, she focused on not pushing him away at the disgusting taste. Instead she pressed her body closer, taking the kiss a bit farther. Lifting her easily, he pressed her against the wall, swallowing her nerves, she pulled her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. Letting him lose himself in the kiss as her hands touched all. One hand particularly slipped into his kimono, touching an inner pocket, grasping a small key.

She grinned as lips touched her neck, she took a sharp intake of breath and let it out in a whisper, " Remember what I said to you that night?" her arms going around his neck, silently freeing her left hand.

A hand squeezed her round bottom as Yutomushi grinned, " A lot was said between us that night."

She went a little farther, leaning forward, " Remember what I said before I kissed you?" she whispered seductively in his ear. She licked the skin from his chin to his earlobe, freeing her right hand. " I'm like a ghost, nothing can hold me down."

Brown eyes blinked, hearing the shackles drop to the floor, he tried to pull away but she tightened her legs, her hand going around the back of his neck in a back headlock. Locking her hands, she felt Yutomushi flail about trying to get her off. She grunted as he slammed her into the wall, 12 seconds. He had 12 seconds before he went to sleep. She waited it out, taking the beating to her back until he fell unconscious. Letting him drop to the floor, she grinned, shedding her torn training top, she slid on the white kimono top.

Movement reached her ears, she frowned, someone was coming, quickly she tied the obi tight before moving over to the unconscious man on the floor. She attached the shackles to his arms and with a grin ripped off all of his clothes.

Turning as the door opened, she launched forward, surprising the maid that carried a new basin of water. She dropped it with a scream as Kagome tackled her to the floor, grabbing her head, she slammed it against the hard wood, knocking her out.

Standing, she took a look around, she wasn't on familiar territory and with that scream guards were mostly likely on their way. She turned and ran down the hall, no need to be quiet then, turning a corner and plowing through the low level demons that were sent to investigate the noise.

Adrenaline doubled in her veins, she charged forward, swinging a fist at the first demon in front of her. It was floored by the sudden hay maker, she slapped away the reaching hand of another and made a dead run for the window at the end of the hall. She didn't see the leg that swept out to trip her until it was too late. She tried to turn the fall into a dive but she ended up landing hard on her elbow. She gritted her teeth at the pain, forcing herself to quickly get to her feet. Pain hazed eyes missed the hand that grabbed her forearm, Kagome turned, grabbing the arm, yanking it close, forcing a pain filled gasp out the demon's mouth when she open palm it in the center of it's chest, knocking it to the floor.

She rolled as a kick came to her side and used her good arm to cartwheel to a stand. Up on her feet she quickly retaliated, punching another demon right in the mouth, feeling teeth scrape against her knuckles. She aimed a kick to another demon's side, seeing it duck, she dropped too, falling into the crab and kicked her foot up, hitting it hard under the chin.

The move surprised her, she didn't know where she got it from but this was not the time or place to dwell on it. She jumped back to her feet, launching forward, trying to reach the window, she had to get out of here. She dodged a windmill kick and weaved to the left, ducking a hay maker, she jabbed forward, hitting a demon in the eye.

Kagome stayed focus, pressing forward with her attack, she wasn't trying to hurt these demons, she was just working her way towards that window. As soon as she was in range she was making a dive for it. Hopping over a sweeping foot, Kagome spun, aiming an elbow to a demon's neck.

Side stepping a wide kick she crossed her arms and ducked her head, leaping into the air. She hit the shutters of the window with a loud thud, splintering wood as she fell towards the earth below. Twisting in mid air, she swan dived towards the ground. Pressing her arms against her for more speed. Before making impact Kagome surrounded herself with purifying energy and slammed into the ground. She was stunned still for a moment, but only a moment, before she was rolling to her feet and taking off into the surrounding woods.

* * *

The sway of the carriage was soft and lazy, unlike most dogs Hyde liked to travel in them, it was relaxing, therapeutic even. He would have been home if he took his cloud or just ran but he was in no rush. He left the west just a little before the search party did as he saw them gathering at the gates when he passed through.

Smooth lips frowned, he still couldn't believe Sesshomaru had spoken to him like that. How dare he state he was never needed, that pompous pride driven mutt. He never liked the white inus, they all thought they were high and mighty, the supreme beings of there race. He didn't like their attitude, as if they were perfect, as if they were better.

The other black inus didn't see what he seen, they were friends with their cousins, but even when he was forced to visit Sesshomaru as a child he never liked him. He had a way about him that irratating, it made him always want to punch him in the face. As he grew older he knew he wanted to hurt the now lord of the west in a more potent way. Figuring out how was the challenging part, the dog didn't really care about much to take away from him expect his lands.

His plan to take that away didn't go so well, he knew the mating of that priestess was a hoax but she played her part well. He had to admit even he liked her. She was beautiful and powerful with a fire in her eyes that he wanted to snuff out so badly. The joys of breaking her would be vigorating, something that would thrill him to no end.

His carriage suddenly stopped, jolting him from his fantasy, he blinked, " What's going on?"

The driver of the carriage glanced behind him to the window, " There is debris in the way my lord."

Hyde raised a brow, then pushed the curtain to the side and glanced out the window. Indeed there were fallen trees and the carnage of dead demons trailing from one side of the forest treeline, straight across the pathway and into the other side of the forest.

Amber eyes blinked, confused and curious, he opened the door to his carriage and stepped out. Now what on earth could have caused this damage to his lands? He waved a hand to his driver and footman, " Clear the path."

The young demons nodded, hopping down to do as told, knowing the inu was not a patient man. Hyde crossed his arms, watching them, following the trail with his eyes. Clearing something was heading west. Hyde suddenly frowned, his face set in stone. He sensed something. His head turned towards the left, crimson eyes gleamed at him from the tree line.

He watched a lean but built body step into view, he looked up farther, long black hair flowed around his shoulders. He continued until she stared into fiery crimson eyes. Hyde grinned, recognizing him, " You're the hanyou that snatched Lady Kagome."

Amber eyes glanced to the trail of bodies again, everything now making sense, " It seems she escaped."

Naraku frowned, " She is difficult, not like many humans, but I will capture her again. She was mines to begin with."

Hyde raised a brow at that statement. " Was she?"

Naraku nodded, " Kagome isn't the true intended to the west, I sent her there on a job to take that dog's head. He captured her, put some sort of spell on her to make her comply to his demands."

" Interesting theory." Hyde mumbled, but it would make sense why he was suddenly mating and no one ever knew about the priestess. He knew it was all a lie, his head tilted for a moment, feeling the collected auras of the search party near by, " It doesn't seem like you'll be getting her back today."

Naraku shook his head, " Not likely, but prehaps with some assistance we can both get what we want."

Hyde grinned, he knew the hanyou was looking for an angle to play, looking for a way to get his help. He had an idea of his own already formulating in his and at the end of it, he was the one to have Kagome. He crossed his arms, " What exactly do you need?"

Naraku smirked, " A way back into the west."

Hyde grinned, " Better yet, how about a way to end this war."

Naraku raised a brow, " I'm listening."

Hyde just nodded, " First, we need to know everything there is to know about this Lady Kagome."

* * *

The gang of searchers have been walking all throughout the night and the wee hours of the mornings. Now they were taking a short break to regain some strength and ease the mind. They sat in a small clearing, Lord Lemin, Lord Suki, Hampton, Tahoe, Miroku, Sango and Akito. The fox was sitting stiffly against an oak tree, trying hard to stop the bouncing in his leg. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to keep going but he knew he needed to keep his mouth shut before he again embarrassed himself and disgraced his lord.

Lord Lemin raised a brow at the tension in the young kit's form, " You must really want her back."

Akito didn't glance up, not wanting to be out of place yet again, " She is my friend, I want her safe."

Hampton nodded, good answer, " We'll find her."

Miroku agreed from his meditating stance, " If we know anything about Kagome it is that she can take care of herself."

Everyone in the circle nodded, Tahoe brushed locks over his shoulder, " I did not see the fights but I heard Lady Kagome was astonishing."

Lord Suki grinned, " The amount of power she displayed was amazing. And her skill..." he just shook his head.

Hampton agreed, " That round house kick that ended Sansuki was the swiftest, sharpest blow I seen in a long time."

Lord Lemin laughed, " Or when she pulled off that double backflip butterfly kick. That one caught me off guard."

They all laughed, agreeing, letting the ones who say the match go over there favorite moments of the battle. Sesshomaru was standing a bit away from the group, his back against a tree, eyes on the hair pin and grass in his hand. The feeling was still pausing towards the East, telling him they were going in the right direction. But he wanted to know was it leading them to another charm she gave someone or worse was it leading them to a body. He wanted to know if she was alive, if she was okay, Naraku snatched her after she obtained some rather nasty injuries. He wanted to know if they were taking care of her like they needed to, tending to her wounds so she wouldn't get sick or an infection.

He frowned, he didn't like this feeling in the pit of his stomach, it felt like an iceberg was forming in his core. He didn't like to worry, he knew that's what it was, it was the same feeling from the bedroom before the fights to the death. He was worried and it upset him, he didn't want to worry, especially about this girl. Her loud mouth and cocky attitude, her sweet smile and innocent blushes, her habit of always touching and attacking. He did not want to feel the way he was feeling about her, this was suppose to be a simple charade.

And yet he stood here actually worried about that spoiled little brat of a female that always agrued with him. Why did she have to come in his life and change everything he believed in? Why did she have to be so annoying, so irrating, so fiesty and loud, so demanding, so forceful... He blinked with a small smirk, so opposite of himself. Why did he have to like her.

His hand closed around the hair pin and blade of grass, lids slowly closed as he once again searched for her aura. Power attracts power Kaede once told him, he was able to find her before, he should be able to do it again. His hand fisted as he searched hard, getting a wave of something off to the east. Something was coming this way.

Amber eyes blinked opened, " She escaped."

The others turned at the voice, surprised at the sudden comment, Hampton raised a brow, " What?"

He went unanswered as a sudden explosion rocked the earth underneath everyone's feet. Everyone jumped up, grabbing their weapons. Miroku looked around, " What was that?!"

Sesshomaru simply turned in the direction the vibrations came from, " She's coming this way." Everyone watched him take off at full speed into the forest. Sango turned, " Kirara!" The fire cat appeared from the tree she resting in and transformed to her bigger self, climbing on board, she glanced over her shoulder to the monk. " Get on." Miroku happily obliged, wrapping his arms around the slender waist of the woman before taking off into the sky.

* * *

She was running, probably unknown to her, at a rather fast pace. Sharp eyes were scanning quickly, taking in the surrounding, but she only could see the trees in front of her and hear the sound of angry footsteps striking ground where she once stepped.

Frowning, she bent her head and leaned forward, picking up the pace, angry. How did she always get herself in these situations, why did everyone that see her try to capture her, always trying to take away her freedom. To make her work for them, to use her as a weapon or bait. Why couldn't she just be left alone to do what she wanted.

Too busy with her thoughts, Kagome swerved around a tree trunk and missed a step. Stumbling to keep her balance she tripped over a fallen tree limb. She crashed to the ground with a low thump, turning on her back there wasn't anytime before the demons were in her line of vision.

Standing at the base of the tree, she felt the fire burning inside her, flames sparking at her fingertips, bending, she pushed both hands into the air when she stood straight. Fire scrotching around her before moving from her body like a wave, burning everything in a 50 foot radius alive then to ashes.

She bought herself a few moment before the next wave hit, again running into the forest, unfortunately using her new ability without the complete control she needed left her dizzy, blurry eyed and shaken.

A demon came at her, Kagome light her hands with pink fireballs and blasted the slimy thing before ducking as another one lunged at her. She fought them off, making her deeper into the forest, blasting as many as she can as she headed west. This was a bad idea, Kagome thought seeing more and more demons following her through the trees. She should have waited for a better opportunity to escape, a quieter opportunity.

She was suddenly hit from the side, she fell hard against the trunk of a sturdy oak, splintering wood. Quickly she pulled her scattered thoughts together, blasting the demon that hit her. She stood, again running west, knowing she had to hurry, her chest has been tight all morning. Someone was calling her, either the kit or Sesshomaru, them two being the only ones she gave enchantment to.

Just hold them off, hold them off until Sesshomaru get here, he's looking for her, she knew it, had to believe it. Stay calm, she chanted in her head, stay calm. A demon roared and leaped at her, she ducked and regretted the action, as another demon was already lunging at her legs. She fell over, twisted and fired off blasts at the two creatures. Get it together! She screamed in her head. Taking a hit to the face, she slammed into a tree, turning she ducked a chop to the neck and blasted the demon in the stomach.

They were ganging up on her, there was too many. She dived out the way of a swiping arm, just a bit too slow feeling the burning of four claws cutting into her side. She hit the ground hard, but still forced herself to roll out the way of a grabbing hand. Biting back a curse she flipped to her feet, and blasted the creature that charged her again. Falling to her knees, she grabbed her injured side. This felt too familiar, she's been injured and on the ground far too much this last week.

A sharp intake of breath escaped her lips as a fist slam into her gut, making her topple over. She kicked out her leg, tripping the demon that punched her before blasting it in the face. She tried to stand but a foot caught her by surprise, the force slamming her into another tree before she hit the ground. She coughed up blood, a demon tried to grab her and all she could do was jerk away. One reaching for her hair as another kicked at her stomach.

Kagome could only scream as she was kicked, punched and stomped on. Fuck this shit, letting loose the hot anger she was holding to a simmer. A gust of purifying power escaped her, blazing the area with heat. She forced herself to her feet as the demons surrounding her turned to ash.

Naraku stepped from behind a tree, " Why are you running Lady Ghost?"

Kagome just grinned, swaying to stay on her feet, " Yutomushi woke up yet?"

He simply raised a brow as another wave of demons stepped into view, " Why are you running from me?" he repeated.

Kagome just shook her head, " I'm not doing the job." her hands closed, almost praying for a moment, as she said the spell. Reaching into a small black hole that appeared, she pulled out a sack and tossed it to his feet, " Full refund."

Crimson eyes narrowed, " Why betray me?"

Kagome just smirked, " Cuz I do what I want and I don't want to help you anymore."

Naraku frowned, " Because of the dog."

She giggled, her blood lost now reaching a warning to critical stage, " Maybe."

He raised a brow at the old behavior, " What did they do to you in that palace?"

Just then Sesshomaru burst onto the scene, the others right behind him. Naraku turned to him, a smile again on his face, eyes sparkling with its red appeal, " Ah, Lord Sesshomaru and friends, glad you can join us." He glanced to Kagome, " We were just talking about you."

Sesshomaru frowned, drawing his sword, " Back away from her."

Naraku just grinned, " The girl will be coming with me, I would love to find out why you want her so bad." he waved his hand and the demons launched forward.

Kagome fell back, dodging a claw to the neck, Sesshomaru flew forward, slicing the demon in half as Kagome hit the ground. She blinked and smiled as his face flooded her blurry vision, " Hey there cutie pie."

He smirked for a second before turning, slicing at another demon that tried to get close. The search team launched forward in a counter attack, protecting the fallen miko, forming a half circle around her. Lord Suki went for the hanyou, but Naraku raised his hand and a barrier surround him. Sesshomaru wasn't surprised, he knew the halfbreed, he liked taking the safe route to everything.

He scooped Kagome up bridal style, " Akito."

The fox demon turned, swear tipped with deadly ice, " Yes My lord."

He handed Kagome to him, " Get her out of here."

The fox demon nodded, holding Kagome close to his chest before launching into the air. Sesshomaru turned raising Tokijin, releasing the Kenatsu attack. This ability allowed Tōkijin to slash enemies with its yōuki without direct contact.

A vast amount of the low level demons were killed, the monk suddenly pivot, aiming his hand at the rest of the demons that remained. Curious as to what he was going to do, Lord Suki turned back and watched him touch the pray beads on his wrist and unwind them.

A great tornado of wind escaped his palm, sucking everything in his path into it. Once they were all gone, Miroku swiftly covered his hand, " Is that all of them?"

Sango nodded, shouldering her big boomerang, the phonix demon shealthed his sword, looking to the monk, " Can you explain what the hell that was?"

Miroku grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, " Long story."

Lord Lemin frowned, " Naraku is gone."

Tahoe turned, " Where is Lady Kagome?"

Sesshomaru glanced to them, " To the palace." launching into the sky. Everyone quickly following the demon lord back to his home. They traveled a pretty good distance from the palace but they weren't that far, about 15-20 miles. At the speed they all were traveling they reached the home of the dog demon in mere minutes.

Sesshomaru entered the palace first, everyone else only mere seconds behind him. Maids were mopping up a trail of blood that led to the infirmary. So bad he wanted to dash forward, yet he walked, giving the presence of calmness. He can never panic, he had to lead, show strength at all times. The hallway seemed to never end, the infirmary seemed so far away.

As one large group they turned the last corner together, time froze as everyone stumbled to a stop, Akito was pacing erratically, trying to calm his shattering nerves, there was blood covering his entire chest, splattering his face and coating his hand. He turned feeling the aura of his lord, his icy blue eyes blinked, almost watering, " She was bleeding everywhere. I got her here as fast as I can but she was bleeding everywhere."

The door to the infirmary slid back, the old owl healer stepping out, his smock as well covered in blood. Sesshomaru stepped forward, " How is she?"

The demon shook his head, " She took a beating, I got the bleeding to finally stop but she lost a large amount of blood and sustained some serious injuries."

" But is she going to be okay?" Hampton asked.

Again the healer just shook his head, " I don't know, she has a fever, as I was working on her she was delirous. She needs to rest and hopefully her powers can help her recover."

Lord Suki stepped forward, touching Lord Sesshomaru's shoulder, " I will stay until she is well again."

Lord Lemin nodded, " As will I, Lady Kagome is a good woman."

Tahoe stepped forward, " Can we see her?"

The old owl immediately stepped in front of the door, " Her powers are a bit erratic at the moment, she can hurt someone."

Lord Lemin turned to Sesshomaru, " They do not effect you right? You should see her."

Sesshomaru glanced to the bear demon for a moment before stepping forward. He was not entirely sure he was immuned to her purity. He slid the door back and stepped inside, there was a thickness in the air, it raised the hairs on the back of his neck. She laid on a cot on the far side of the room, there was a pink barrier flashing consistently around her and sparks crackling about her form.

Staying were he stood Sesshomaru slowly leaked his aura in the air, hoping like before her powers will recognize him. He didn't see any change in her aura that gave the hint he was safe but he didn't feel anything wanting to attack him either. He stepped forward, cautiously making his way to her bed side, looking her over.

Her hair was as disheveled as the style allowed, the two braids pulled out at some spots. The white kimono top she just recently put on torn across the front, showing cleavage, the rip matching six diagonal slices cutting through her stomach but now wrapped with bandages. Her fingers and knuckles scratched and cut up as well as being bruised, a dark purple and blue bruise forming on her cheek where she was hit.

Carefully he reached forward, touching the unbruised cheek, her skin was hot, but he wasn't sure if it was fever or her new ablility. " Kagome."

She groaned slowly, her heavy lids sliding open, her pale eyes were glazed over in sickness, not fully seeing. He frowned, it was fever, " Kagome can you hear me?"

She smiled, " It's been a long time since we crossed paths Thanatos, am I still your favorite supplier?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, she was delirious ovbiously, mistaking him for someone else, but the name registered in his mind and he was curious to how she knew that person, " How did we meet?"

She snickered, sweat forming on her forehead, " You didn't forget did you, the boat to the west that was seized by pirates. The one I sunk to the bottom of the ocean."

He was frowning now, have she really dealt with this person before, " You sunk a ship?"

Kagome frowned, " Don't remind me." She shook her head, making Sesshomaru reach for a wet cloth. She smiled as the cold touched her hot forehead, her glazed eyes only seeing white, " Why are you here Thanatos?"

Sesshomaru removed the cloth to wet it again, " You are sick, you need to get better."

She laughed again, snuggling into her cot a bit more, " Yeah, sure, I'm tired anyways."

Sesshomaru stood, moving to leave, Kagome hand weakly grabbed his before his was out of reach, " Just one thing."

" What's that?"

She glanced to him, " Do you hear that heartbeat?"

A slender brow rose, " A heartbeat?"

But her eyes were already sliding closed, being pulled back into the dream world. Sesshomaru stared a her for a moment, before turning and heading out the room.

Everyone was waiting for him in the hallway, Akito was the first to step forward, " How is she, will she be okay?"

Sesshomaru did not nod because he wasn't sure, " She needs to rest." he stated simply before turning and walking away.

* * *

tell what you think, more to come.


	21. Chapter 21

Here's another!

* * *

Naraku and Yutomushi followed the path up to the hidden manor, it was dark now so they were completely cloaked by the night sky. The manor was abandoned and boarded up, they entered through a broken window shutter. Brown eyes glanced around, waving a hand at the musty smell of the old building, " This can't be sanitary."

Naraku just frowned, " Says the man that was found naked and chained to a wall."

Yutomushi snickered, " It was worth it, she still taste like strawberries."

Crimson eyes narrowed as he turned to the human, " Say things like that and I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat."

Yutomushi smirked, raising a brow, " It seems you may be the jealous type."

" I concur."

The two men turned towards the voice, a shadow stepped away from the darkness, Lord Hyde stood before them, crossing his arms, " I was not aware you and Lady Kagome had relations."

Yutomushi was the one to speak up, " Oh they don't, that's why he's mad."

Naraku glared at him for a moment, he was like the most annoying little brother you never wanted around, he turned back to the black inu, " Our relationship is work based."

Hyde nodded, " As you were saying before, you hire Lady Kagome to kill Lord Sesshomaru but she was somehow captured."

Naraku nodded, " Yes, I witnessed the attempted assassination myself before her cover was blown."

Hyde raised a brow, " She seems to be very compliant to the West, what do you think was done to her?"

The hanyou in the group shook his head, " A spell I am assuming, I did not have the time to throughly inspect her."

Yutomushi grinned, " I did. There's some sort of symbol on her neck, a purple crescent moon."

Hyde shook his head, " That is an intended mating mark, common among demons when they choose a mate."

Yutomushi nodded, " That's exactly what Naraku was telling me, but I noticed at the ball there was seven small black stars by the moon, trailing to her collarbone."

The black inu raised a brow, " Your point?"

Yutomushi shrugged a shoulder, " Before she escaped I counted nine."

Naraku blinked, " Of course, the mating mark is a cover up for the spell their using to control her." he frowned, " But what type of spell would leave such a mark?"

Hyde shook his head, " This is why we need to know exactly who that woman is. Where did she come from?"

" The rumors of the Asa Shin Fujo started around 3 years ago." Naraku stated.

" I met her at a Royal Gatherings 4 months ago, she was using an alias, Princess Aizya." Yutomushi mentioned.

The black inu frowned, " We need to dig deeper, is she even a native to this lands? Something about her doesn't sit right with me, she's hiding something."

Yutomushi crossed his arms, " Where do we even start?"

Naraku folded his arms in his black kimono sleeves, " I know where to begin, her mentors. If she needed to learn how to control her miko powers there is only one person she could have gone to."

Hyde raised a brow, " That old priestess thats been living in Lord Sesshomaru's library my entire visit there. But how to remove her from that palace is the question."

Naraku simply smirked, " I have a way and then she will tell us everything we need to know about this mysterious ghost."

* * *

Sesshomaru has been traveling for half the morning, his mind was full of questions and emotions. Kagome hasn't woken again for the rest of the night, her fever has yet to drop. The other lords has been riding his ass about her condtion, questioning him about the procedures he would have to deal with if she didn't recover. He didn't want to think about that right now, he needed a moment to get away from it all. Everyone was just stressing him out, trying to locate Naraku and Yotumushi, trying to figure out if and how Hyde is involved. It was too much, his head was a spiraling mess.

He decended fast from the sky, landing hard on the ground, taking in his surroundings. The forest was thick, but he knew his was close to his destation as walked into the thick brush. 10 minutes later he stepped into a small clearing where a large, tall, mature magnolia tree stood, with light brown bark and rich green leaves. Sesshomaru knew the tree very well, having grown over the course of 2000 years, the trunk was about as wide as 4 large men standing shoulder to shoulder, perhaps 8 ft wide and likely around 140 ft tall.

Sesshomaru stared at the large tree for a moment, " Bokusenō."

After a moment, a face about the size of a dinner plate appeared in a crevice out of the side of his trunk. It was encircled by a raised edge in the tree bark. His long, beak-like nose curved over his thin mouth and the deep, wrinkle-like ridges on his face give him the appearance of a weathered old man. His eyes were pale with small, black pupils and were half-lidded, giving him a tired expression, the same light brown of his bark.

" Sesshomaru, its been some time since we last spoke. Do you seek information?"

Sesshomaru frowned, glancing to the ground, " No. I seek... guidance."

If the expression on the demon tree face could have changed it would have, this was first time the son of his ally Inu No Tashio ever said such a thing. " What troubles you child?"

Sesshomaru turned away, not wanting to look as embarrassed as he felt, " A female."

Thin lips curved into a slight smirk, " I have heard rumors of you picking a mate."

The inu shook his head, " It was a charade to stop Hyde and his stupidity but..."

Bokusenō smiled at the young pup's pause, " You care for the girl."

Sesshomaru turned to his father's closest friend, " She is human. A priestess. An assassin at that." he shook head, frustrated with himself, " She is loud and bossy, and always talking back to me, she barely listens and she voices her opionion when its not asked for. She's stupidly impusive and too damn powerful for her own good. She has ridiculous mood swings and a mouth like a pirate. She..." he frowned, " She gets on my nerves to no end."

A thick chuckle came from the tree, his leaves shaking, it was deep, jolly and welcoming, like your favorite grandfather as you sat at his feet while he told joyous stories of his past. Sesshomaru turned away from the tree, " I did not come this far to jest with you."

" Why do you think this woman vexes you so?"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, " I don't know."

" Is it possible you care more than you want to about her?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer the question, not wanting to think of himself as weakening, Bokusenō chuckled again, the Lord reminded him of when he was just a pup. Making the same I don't want to listen to you face he use to make when his father brought him with him for visits. " Tell me this, instead of the negative qualities you think she has, what do you like about her?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the question, turning towards the tree, " Why ask that?"

" There are always two sides to a coin Sesshomaru."

The young inu frowned for a moment, again turning away, going over his thoughts, " She is wild." he mumbled softly, " But charming in a way. She has a bad side, a mean side you don't want to be on, ever. But her good side is nice. Sweet even. She is funny and has such a childish bubbly laugh. She has a smile that can melt the sun and eyes that..."

He paused, then shook his head, " Why are we discussing this, her assets aren't the issue."

Bokuseno blinked, " Then what is the issue?"

" Its me. I can not stop the need to care for her."

" Let me think, she is human correct, a priestess able to carry her own weight, she is powerful but gives off this sense of fragile vulnerability. Independant and strong but needs protection at the same time am I right?"

Sesshomaru frowned but nodded, the tree was spot on with the description, Bokuseno smiled softly, " Perhaps you can not stop caring for her because she needs to be cared for. From your description it doesn't sound like she had someone caring in a long time. Maybe that is why she is so quick to talk back and be loud, all she ever had to depend on was herself."

Sesshomaru's head tilted slightly to the left, he never thought about it like that before. He knew her family was killed when she was seven and she left these lands. She stated she had a mentor over seas, but how long after she arrived there did they meet? How long was she alone, doing what needs to be done to survive? He blinked away the feeling of smypathy, " This assumption of me caring is irrational, I've only known this woman for a week."

Bokuseno blinked, " Fun fact, did you know a male penguin knows within the first 12 seconds if he likes a female or not."

Sesshomaru just raised a brow at the random information, Bokuseno smiled slowly, " Love has no time limit Sesshomaru."

" I do not..." the inu frowned, he couldn't even say the word in his head, " I do not care for her like that."

" Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself. The heart wants what the hearts want." Bokuseno suddenly grinned, " That is exactly what I told your father when he came to me with concerns of feelings for a human princess."

" Inuyasha's mother."

The tree demon blinked, " Yes, your father felt honor bound to InuKimi, though both of them were unhappy in their arranged mating. Both wanting to be free, you being their only light. I will tell you as I told him."

He paused for a moment, making sure the young inu was listening, " The wants of the heart will always exceed the logic of the brain. You can not stop yourself from feeling, you can not make yourself believe it is a weakness."

" And yet it is, that is why he is dead."

Bokuseno smiled softly, " Love can only make you stronger, it gives you the will to fight, something to protect."

Sesshomaru frowned, remembering his father asking him something similiar. _Do you have something to protect?_ " Is that what you told him the night he died?"

" Yes, he knew the risk but he had something to protect, his newborn son." Bokuseno suddenly blinked, " How is Inuyasha these days?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, " Still asleep, the spell placed on his was extremely powerful." and not for nothing, he hasn't exactly been looking for a cure, he thought the hanyou was better of sleeping and out of the way.

" I assumed so, but not for long probably."

That raised a slender brow on the inu's face, " Why?"

Bokuseno smiled, " Well, by the description you gave of your female. Human. Priestess. Assassin. I'm guessing she's the Asa Shin Fujo correct."

Sesshomaru nodded, " Yes, she is the Grey Ghost."

" Which means she is also the Shikon No Miko right?"

Sesshomaru did not answer the question, surprised the demon knew that piece of information, Bokuseno grinned, " Trees whisper and an old priestess speaks freely to a certain Goshinboku. Now if I was told correctly, it was the former Shikon No Miko that placed Inuyasha under the spell right. So one is to assume it will be the current Shikon No Miko to release him."

Sesshomaru blinked, realizing what was being said, a memory crossing his mind, _do you hear that heartbeat_ , he immediately turned on his feet, " I have to go. Good bye Bokuseno."

The old tree demon just smiled, " Take care and next time bring that female your so crazy about."

Sesshomaru growled at him but was already taking off into the sky, if what Bokuseno stated was true, which usually was, he needed to get home. Now.

* * *

She was walking, she didn't know where to, she didn't know how long but she was tired. She was in a hallway and it only seemed to grow longer and longer. It was dark but she didn't feel any danger. Actually the low lit hall was a bit comforting, the soft glow of the torches were welcoming instead of intimidating. Where was she? The question fluttered across her mind but for some reason it wouldn't hold. She couldn't focus, she just knew she had to keep walking. What was at the end of the hallway? The thought passed her mind as well but it wouldn't stay. What was she doing? She was walking. What did she remember? Nothing. Why was she walking? She didn't know but had a feeling there was a reason.

Kagome stopped, forcing herself to take a look around, never run into battle blindly she thought. A lesson she learned hard throughout the years, focus she told herself, where was she? Kagome took a look around the hallway she was in, doors, the hall was lined with doors. Wow, she hadn't even realized that, they were all the same, simple wooden doors the same color as the hall, she reached over and twisted the doorknob. It gave easily, she pushed it open only a small portion so she can see inside.

It looked like an ordinary room, she stepped inside to take a closer look. The room was pretty dark but the moonlight from the window made it easy enough to see. There was a woman by the window, by the sniffling sound she seemed to be crying, sitting on the floor.

Kagome moved towards her, " Hey, are you alright?"

" I trusted him." a soft whisper sobbed, " and he betrayed me."

Kagome shook her head, " It's okay, you'll be okay." reaching forward to pat her shoulder, trying to offer support. The white top the woman was wet when she touched it, Kagome blinked and looked at her hand, pale eye went wide, it was covered in blood. " What the..."

The woman suddenly turned towards her, her face was old and wrinkly with a long crooked nose, thin lips and white whiskers.

" I TRUSTED HIM AND HE BRETRAYED ME!"

Sudden tremors ran under the woman's skin, her veins bulging to the surface. Fingernails grew and sharpened into deadly talons, arms lengthening till they were on all fours. Jaws dropping in a ghostly wail as the scream of a panther escaped her throat, charging forward.

Kagome screamed and ducked as the creature leaped over her head, crawling on all fours like a spider, launching in an attack. Kagome reached up and grabbed the painting above her head and smashed it into the creature's face with all her might.

When it went down she made a dash for the door, she yanked it open with more force than necessary and lunged out, slamming it shut. The creature hit the door, making her jump, she blinked, and turned in a full circle. All the doors were now being banged on, probably by a creature like the one she just encountered.

Her mouth opened a bit in surprise, what the hell was going on, where the hell was she? Walk. She turned and headed down the hall, listening to the wailing of the creatures behind the doors. She suddenly blinked, why was she walking again? It was as if she was commanded to, something was leading her this way. But what? She wanted to stop again and look for a weapon, what if it was dangerous.

She froze momentarily, a sudden thumping noise made her jump. She turned, looking behind her, hearing another thump. It was the heartbeat. The torches were suddenly blown out, darkness surrounded her, pressing in against her, as thick as the fear growing inside her. Footsteps echoed around her. Coming from behind her, slow, steady. She glanced over her shoulder. Someone was there, in the shadows. Someone was following her, coming after her.

She could feel the evil, like cold hands reaching for her. Still she could see nothing. Nothing but the shadows. Kagome turned and ran towards the heartbeat. Yet the footsteps grew louder in her ears. It was coming closer. If she stopped, it would catch her, kill her. And still, she couldn't find a way out the surprising long, twisting hallway. Something touched her shoulder.

Something wet, gooey, slimy. She jumped pivoting. A low growl vibrated in her ear. She turned again. And felt her body freeze. It was like looking into a mirror, Long ebony locks. Shapely legs, strong arms, a flat tummy, everything the same as hers. Like twins. But so different.

Fingernails replaced with claws starting the color white but dips into the color of the devils blood. Dark crimson lines running all over her ivory toned skin, from her claws up to her arms, twisting and turning along her legs, thighs and stomach. Her ebony tips stopping at her ankles instead of her waist.

She lifted her head, long bangs swaying out her face. Her face darkened by the shadows. She was growling, drooling slimy saliva. Barring her fangs, snarling at Kagome.

Her black soulless eyes glowing with disgust. She was so close, Kagome could feel the hatred coming off her as she knew she could feel the fear from her own body touch her counter part.

Kagome took a step back, " Who are you?"

She stepped closer, wiping the saliva from her face, grinning. Again the heartbeat thumped from down the hall, Kagome shook her head, confused, " What's going on?"

Kagome watched her counterpart bend in attack, her claws lengthening, her fangs sharpening. Wide eyed, Kagome heard her own voice come out her mouth, " All will perish when I am awoken."

Then launched at her with a panther's scream, claws reared back, fangs ready to sank. Kagome ducked the attack and ran down the hall, the heart beat picked up, the fast tempo like the sound of her quick foot steps. Something wanted her to reach it, something telling her to stop that demon her she had to reach it. She ran for all she was worth, hearing the thumping of heavy footsteps getting closer.

There was a light in the distance, the heartbeat getting louder, calling her, needing her. Something hot suddenly slammed into her side, she screamed, hitting the wall so hard she left an indent of her body against the wood. She fell to the ground in a heap, almost unconscious by the force of the attack. Heat bellowed around her, the creature with her face grinned, " They will burn when I walk the earth."

Kagome woke with a start, her heart slamming against the wall of her chest, the air rushing from her lungs. She screamed. A pained, terrifying, sound full of fear. Tears sprung from her eyes, fighting the hands that tried to hold her. " No!"

" It's me Lady Kagome, calm down. It's alright, everything's alright." the healer said, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight, trying to soothe her. " It was just a dream, you're alright."

She fought him, her fever strong, her vision blurry, " No!" she screamed, pushing the healer away.

She staggered to her feet, the walls seemed to be closing in on her, Shadows skated across the walls and ceiling before arms and limps separated from their homes. Creatures of darkness trying to grab her, she screamed, slapping at invsible claws.

A thumping echoed in her mind, she flew at the door, slamming it opened, she had to follow it, she had to find it. Dizziness hit her hard, she crashed into the wall of the hallway, Akito who was already on his way to see her immediately rushed to her side. " Lady Kagome, what's wrong?"

She pulled away from him screaming, seeing the black eyes of her she-demon counterpart, " Get away from me!" clawing at the hands that tried to help her, the thumping beating in her ear. She stood, turning, running down the hall.

Akito glanced to the scratch marks on his arms, " What's wrong with her?"

The healer shook head, " She's delirous, her fever is strong, we have to stop her before she hurts herself."

Kagome ran, stumbling, a hand holding her bleeding side, her vison was blurry, shadows still danced. The floor seemed to be tilting, the beating in her ears loud and terrifying. She fell through the door of the dungeon and tumbled down the stairs. Everything hurt, she groaned, coughing up blood, trying to get her legs to hold her weight.

A laughter came from behind her, she turned, that she-demon stood at the tops of the steps grinning evilly, those dark crimson markings slithering across her body like snakes. " This world will burn."

Kagome shook her head, forcing herself to her feet, running down the hall of the dungeon, shadows moved, arms clawing at her, trying to stop her. She fought against them, protecting her face as she moved foreward. There was shouts and screams from behind her, but she only heard the wailing of those creepy crawlies.

Soulless black glowing eyes appeared in front of her, fangs looking deadly sharp as she grinned, " This is our destiny."

Kagome screamed, lunging forward, trying to tackle the creature that looked like her, not aware she was standing at the top of another flight of steps that descended downward. She crashed against the wall and fell hard down the stairs. She screamed, hearing a snap, pretty sure her arm was broken.

She staggered to her feet, hearing the crawlers coming after her. She couldn't focus, everything seemed to be moving, spinning, making her want to throw up. She shook her head, stumbling forward, her good arm holding her broken one. She jumped back at the sound of whooshing air as torches lit by themselves. Glazed eyes looked around, she was in a large circular room with a raised cot in the middle, a body resting under a sheer silk sheet.

Long straight silverish white hair, puffy around broad shoulders. Cute furry white appendages on top of a head, bangs splayed across the forehead. A fang pressed against the bottom lip, as the being slept peacefully on the feathered bed, dressed in a red kimono like outfit. Kagome blinked, there, that's where it was coming from. The heart beat.

She stepped forward, she had to get to him, her she-demon suddenly appeared in front of her. Her pale eyes went wide at the face that was inches from her on. The white of her eyes were a soulless black, her crimson pupils dancing with blue flames, changed from their normal almond round to catlike slits glowing with disgust. She growled, low and deep, snarling, exposing lengthened fangs. She was so close, Kagome could feel the hatred come off her as she knew she could feel the fear from her own body touch the female in front of her. " Death to all is necessary."

Kagome shook her head, stepping back, her skin tinted red, haze rising from her body, the heat around her coating the room, growing hotter and hotter, the soft sizzling off the rug beneath her burning. She held her broken arm, struggling to stay on her feet, her hair now smoking." Get away from me!"

The healer and Akito finally made it to the bottom of the stairway seeing Kagome talking to herself. Akito frowned, " What's going on?"

" She's sick, she is seeing things."

Both men suddenly jumped at the unexpected noise of an explosion, turning back to Kagome, seeing walls of fire danced around her form. Her body nothing but a shadow in her flames.

The healer stepped forward, " Put her out!"

Lightening cackled around her as her flames built on, Akito pulled the old owl out of the way before he was hit with a bolt of purity. He then touched his spear, pointing it at Kagome, a blast of arctic winds escaping his weapon, cooling the air.

A scream left her as she fell to the floor, her flames fighting the winds. The healer watched as Akito continued to chill her, another tortured scream erupted from her small frame, over and over, as if the winds were hurting her, rolling on the floor as if her fires were burning her.

She suddenly laid still. Akito stopped his assault, fire finally out. He took a breath, " Is she okay?"

The healer moved over to her but was stopped in his tracks by a pink barrier. Kagome slowly sat up, her pale eyes heavy with sickness.

The she-demon was bending over her, grinning in amusement, " Burn with me or burn with them."

Kagome shook her head, " I'm not you." she mumbled, holding her broken arm to her chest, crawling on weak knees over to the risen bed where the beating was pounding from.

The creature laughed again, sounding so much like herself, " We are one."

Feebly her hand reached up and dropped, pulling the white cover to the floor with her. " You are not me and I am not you." she stated firmly, mustering up the last bit of her strength, she holstered herself up, too weak to even fully open her eyes.

The two men stood still, watching the scene unfold, Kagome straddled the waist of the sleeping prince, she leaned forward, her lips a hair strand from his, and breathed. Akito saw and felt the heat of power leave Kagome's body and enter Inuyasha's unmoving mouth.

The healer looked at her, " What is she..." he froze, starring wide out at the bed in shock. Inuyasha's cursed body just took a breath. Kagome fell to the floor in a thud, unconscious. Akito immediately raced forward, picking her up.

Time froze as a soft groan whispered from the body on the risen bed. Sleepy eyes opened, honey, amber orbs taking in the world.

…...For a moment. Warm eyes suddenly turned red, a purple jagged line formed under each eye. The feral demon growled, launching forward in an attack.

Akito jumped away, Kagome in his arms, ducking a swipe at his neck. He dodged left as the demon tried to tackle him to the floor. Akito stayed on the defense, unable to strike back or block because he was holding Kagome bridal style in his arms. He dodged a windmill kick and weaved to the right, ducking a hay maker. With a spin, Akito kicked the demon back to keep him at bay, another aura suddenly coated the walls. Akito glanced over seeing Lord Sesshomaru gracing them with his presence as he stepped into the room.

Amber eyes glanced around, falling on his half brother, he supposed Bokuseno was correct in his assumption, " Akito."

The fox demon glanced to the inu, " Yes my lord."

" Bring her to the infirmary."

He nodded, ignoring the staring contest the two brothers were having, him and the healer dashing for the steps, Kagome was again bleeding. Sesshomaru continued to stare at his brother, Bokuseno warned him of this fate for the half breed if he wasn't able to control the inu blood in him. The hanyou launched forward, snarling, Sesshomaru raised a brow at the wild attack and reached out.

The hard backhand slapped him across the face, sending him flying into the wall. Sesshomaru took the moment to step forward and kick the risen bed over. He heard Inuyasha growl and lung again but he simply bent, the hanyou flying over his head. Sesshomaru shifted for a moment through the debris before pulling Tessaiga from its hiding place, standing.

Bokusenō, had explained the birth right of the sword to him before when he approached the old tree, wondering why his father left him a sword of healing to him and not Tessaiga. He explained that the blood of his and his brother's father was too powerful for a mere half-demon to control and the outcome would be, with repeated transformations, Inuyasha's soul would ultimately be consumed by his demon blood, causing him to degenerate into a mindless killing machine, unable to distinguish friend from foe, who would continue to kill indiscriminately until he himself was destroyed. This is why, Bokusenō concluded, Sesshōmaru's father had left the Tessaiga to Inuyasha, to ensure his youngest son's survival and prevent Inuyasha's human soul from being consumed by his demon blood.

Inuyasha roared again from the other side of the broken bed, flexing his claws, leaping forward, Sesshomaru shook his head at the poor form, " Pathatic." and stepped to the side, Inuyasha flying past him and right into the wall.

Sesshomaru stepped forward as the younger inu tried to pull himself from the crater he made. Inuyasha growled, his claws rearing back. Sesshomaru caught his hand by the wrist as it came at him, his other hand hit him in the face with the hilt of the sword he was holding before placing it against his chest.

He then smacked him, " Inuyasha." The hanyou growled and Sesshomaru slapped him again.

He snarled, slapping at Sesshomaru's hands, " Stop hitting me will ya!"

Sesshomaru smirked for a moment before stepping away, standing. Inuyasha grumbled, rubbing his head, slowly opening his eyes. Amber orbs looking around, " What's going on, where am I?"

Sesshomaru watched him struggle to his feet, " There is much to explain, follow me." turning for the door, his younger brother right behind him for the first time in the last 65 years.

* * *

more to come, tell me what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

here's another!

* * *

The sun was high and strong in the sky, she has been sleeping since yesterday afternoon which makes this exactly 24 hours. Tahoe had stopped by for a quick visit early this morning but found himself glued to the seat beside the mysterious female bed.

He leaned over, brushing ebony bangs away from her sleeping eyes, trailing his fingers down her smooth skin before pulling away. She is still so hot, the fever yet to have broken, he stared at the sleeping beauty, smiling as her lips parted letting out a soft breath. She reminded him so much of his sister, he hummed a soft lullaby.

*if only, if only the woodpecker sighs,  
the bark on the tree was as soft as the sky.  
while the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,  
he cries to the moon  
if only if only*

*if only if only the moon speaks no reply,  
reflecting the sun and all that's gone by.  
be strong my weary wolf turn around boldly,  
fly high, my baby bird, my angel, my only.*

It a was a song his mother use to sing to him and his siblings as a child, something he always remembered even in her passing. He blinked, eyelids fluttered before opening, Tahoe frowned, her pale orbs were still glazed with sickness. " Go back to sleep Lady Kagome."

She glanced over to the noise, her blurry gaze not seeing the demon soldier, " Naga, I'm cold."

Tahoe blinked, suprise clearly on his face, the name immediately registering with him. He leaned over, pulling the covers over her shoulders, " You're sick, you need to rest." standing to leave so she can go back to sleep.

A clammy hand weakly grabbed the leaving wrist, " I wasn't followed Naga you can stay, they don't know I'm here."

He stared at the pale female for moment before slowly sinking back into his seat, Kagome smiled, eyes again closing in sleep. Tahoe watched her dirft further into wonderland, her hand holding his by her pillow.

An aura pulsed in the room, Tahoe glanced behind him seeing the Lord of the palace in the doorway. Carefully he pryed his hand from Kagome's before standing and bowing his head respectfully. " Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glanced from Kagome to the dragon demon that was still bowing, " I was informed your brother was to be arriving soon."

Tahoe looked up, then frowned, bowing again, " My apologizes Lord Sesshomaru, I simply sent him a letter stating I was alive but since I am his only family he immediately asked permission to come here. I do not mean to impose."

Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome, " Did she wake again?"

Tahoe blinked, glancing over his shoulder for a moment before nodding, " Yes but only for a moment."

" Was she still delrious?"

Again the dragon nodded, " She called me Naga." Sesshomaru lifted a brow, making the demon explain further, " Naga is a legendary serpentine dragon created by Indra the thunder god. It is said she is the wisest of all dragons."

Tahoe frowned, " Do you think it is possible they met before? I mean she spoke as if she knew her personally."

" Sickness causes the mind to fantasize."

Tahoe nooded, " Of course." then bowed, " I should return to Lord Lemin."

Sesshomaru nodded, allowing him to pass by him, amber eyes turned to the sleeping Kagome once more. He walked over to her, taking the seat the dragon demon was just occupying, leaning over he touched her foreward. With a frown he pulled away, his fingers red from the heat, she was still so hot. He wondered for a moment if he should try to reach her core again, perhaps there was something there causing her to slow her recovery.

He glanced down as she suddenly coughed, her glazed eyes sliding open only half way. She looked to the demon beside her bed, her voice a mumble, " Kimi, you were right, I might be falling in..." the sentence trailed off as sleep overcame the sick woman again.

Sesshomaru raised a brow, he stared at the sleeping priestess for a long moment. She's sick, she doesn't know what she's saying, besides she didn't even say it. She wouldn't have said it if she known it was you. The excuses didn't stop the doubled tempo of his heartbeat, though the sentence wasn't complete, he knew what she was going to say. Was she really falling in love with him? Did she really care that much about him? Did he want her to love him?

Mentally he shook his head, this was not the time to dwell on such things, her health is more important. He took a moment to slow his breathing and calm his heartbeat, her aura was too erratic, a spiraling motion of chaos. He reached over and touched her hand, coating her with his aura, tempting it to follow him into a calm state. It took a minute or two for her aura to relax into a gentle sway.

Softly Sesshomaru probed Kagome's aura with his youki, looking for a way in. Her aura, like before, recongized him and again he was allowed easy access. He followed her drift of power that funneled to her core, blinking when he felt a light he opened his eyes.

The impending sense of danger surrounded him immediately, he ducked, a bolt of pink lightening frying the tree he was standing behind. Standing he turned, he stood in the treeline just outside her village, he frowned, he don't think he would ever get used to the sight of this masscre being played over and over again.

Another lightening bolt struck and he jumped out the way, deciding to follow it. He knew exactly where his feet was heading as he ran down the worn path, deeper into the forest. Her pond. Bolts of electricity heated the air, striking trees and causing fires in the forest.

He stopped as he came to the clearing, Kagome stood like a statue in the middle of the clearing, flames circled her, a barrier cackled around her, bolts of lightening shooting in all directions. He watched as Midoriko and Magatsuhi combated against the purity, fighting each other and trying to get to her first.

He raised a brow, she was older than before, at least 14 or 15 years old, dressed only in a black bra and underwear. Her height now about 5'6, her build not of muscle like she is now, but feminine, preparing for for mating. Her curves much more visible, her breasts taking a good form. Her black hair was mid back and pulled into a high ponytail.

The tree beside him suddenly splintered as Midoriko was thrown into it, he turned helping her up as Magatsuhi dodged an onslaughter of purifying bolts. Midoriko groaned, " I was wondering when you would show up. She was injuried badly right?"

Sesshomaru nodding, " What's going on here?"

Midoriko rolled her neck, " This happened once before, her powers are trying to heal her but she's holding them back."

" Why?"

The priestess shook her head, " The more severe the injuries the more power needed to heal them. Let me guess, she is in your home full of demons right? She doesn't want to hurt anyone."

Sesshomaru blinked, then turned pushing Midoriko out of the way as a piercing tentacle lashed at them. Midoriko frowned, pulling free her short sword, " Get to Kagome, I'll will take care of Magatsuhi."

The demon of all demons just smirked, " Let's not Midoriko, Sesshomaru and I have a lot to talk about."

Sesshomaru frowned, Midoriko shook her head, " It wasn't me." already knowing what the demon lord was thinking,

Magatsuhi grinned, " She's right, she didn't give me the information I seeked. Kagome did, we had a very interesting conversation about you."

Midoriko frowned, " You're lying, Kagome didn't tell you nothing, I was with her the whole time."

The demon shrugged a shoulder, " I didn't say this Kagome."

Amber eyes narrowed, making Magatsuhi smirk, " So you are Sesshomaru, Kagome's new love interest, you are the first one to get this close but trust me you are not the first one she had. Don't get beside yourself thinking you're something special. We dealt with plenty of I think I'm falling for him moments in the past."

Midoriko gripped her sword tighter, " Don't listen to him, get to Kagome." stepping forward, launching forward in an attack.

Sesshomaru took the moment and leaped towards the flaming teen, the barrier letting him through like before. When he stepped through the flames, they turned blue, Kagome turned to him, " What's wrong now."

" You were injuried and now sick with fever and delirious."

Blue eye rolled, she crossed her arms, " There must be people around I don't want to hurt, just get me to some water away from them and I should be fine." she turned away, " You can go now."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the attitude, then rolled his eyes over her again, " Your older."

She huffed, " Great eyesight genius."

He stared at her, she reminded him of his brooding teenage years, " Why are you naked?"

" Because its hot."

He just smirked, he knew how to deal with girls like her at this age, he reached over and pulled her hair, Kagome stumbled before turning, slapping his hand away, " What the hell?!"

He continued to stare, his other hand reaching up again pulling her ponytail, she pulled away but not before he got another yank out of her. " Stop it!"

He just raised a brow, grabbing her hair, yanked then pushed, making her fall backwards. Kagome stood, eyes now boiling, " That's it!" She growled, her fist rearing back.

Sesshomaru caught her left hand by the wrist as it came at his face, bending it back and pinning it behind her neck, his other hand reaching over just as her other hand went up to hit him in the chin, pinning that one to the small of her back, pulling her close so he was basically hugging her. She growled again, " Let go of me."

His deep voice tickled her ear, soft cheeks flamed red at what was being whispered in her ear. Kagome eyes went wide, pulling away from him, " Really?"

" Yes, if you play nice."

She grinned, " Deal."

Sesshomaru turned as lightening struck around them, Magatsuhi was again trying to through the barrier, " I have to go."

She nodded, " I'll deal with them."

He nodded, leaping into the air, disappearing, Kagome turned, waving her hand, the barrier dropping. Magatsuhi stepped forward, " Lovers quarrel?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Shut up." she crossed her arms, " I feel like killing something."

Magatsuhi smirked, " To the campsite it is then."

Kagome shook her head, " No, those soldiers are boring but I always wondered something." she raised a brow to the demon, " Can you bleed?"

Magatsuhi blinked, surprised, " What?"

Kagome launched forward in an attack, leaving Magatsuhi shocked and off-balanced as he defended himself. Midoriko sat on the grass laughing, " Kick his ass Kagome!"

* * *

Sesshomaru woke to the soft pulsing of Kagome's aura, it seemed it automatically made a barrier around them until they are back into the right body. He sat up, blinking, seeing the healer at the far end of the bed. The owl demon knew exactly what had happened and only smiled, to be able to visit the core of another you have to be connected on an intimately spiritual level, " Will she start to heal now?"

Sesshomaru stood, " She needs to be away from here and put in water."

The healer nodded, " Let me grab some blankets and extra clothes for you."

Sesshomaru pulled the covers off of her, watching her shiver for a moment before scooping her up in his arms. She was hot but not to the point it burned, at least not yet. He turned, the old owl placing the bundle on the sleeping female's stomach. " As soon as she wakes get her some food, she is going to be starving."

Sesshomaru nodded, turning, heading for the door, Akito blinked as his lord stepped into the hall Kagome in his arms, " Is she alright?"

Sesshomaru turned, walking down the hall, " I know how to make her well again, tell the other lords I will return later tonight. Look after Inuyasha."

Akito nodded, " Yes my lord."

Sesshomaru went to his room, not wanting to use the main entrance where all eyes would be on him. He walked to the balcony and slid it open with a shoulder, wrapping them both in his green aura he took off into the sky.

Akito did as he was told, locating the lords in the dining hall, he bowed his head in respect as he approached the table. Lord Suki nodded to the bodyguard, " And where is your charge?"

Akito glanced to the floor, " Lord Sesshomaru stated he will return later tonight, that he knew how to help Lady Kagome."

Lord Lemin raised a brow, " He took her out of the palace? Was that a safe choice?"

Tahoe sat to the right of his lord, " I just visited her in the infirmary, she wasn't doing so well. If it helps her it might have been the only choice."

Lord Suki nodding, agreeing, then turned to the kit, " Did he say where he was going?"

Akito shook his head, " No, he left in a hurry."

The phoniex smirked, " He really cares for that girl."

Lord Lemin laughed, " She is something special, reminds me of my own mate."

Suki just picked up his fork, " Perhaps I should look for one."

The bear demon shook his head, " You say that every century that passes then end up with six new replaced cuncubines."

Suki grinned, " You know me so well."

Tahoe smirked at the banter between the two friends but stayed quiet, Lemin looked up, seeing Akito still standing, " Come join us, lunch is delicious."

Akito bowed his head, " My apologizes, but I was told to look after Prince Inuyasha, I should go find him."

Suki nodded, " Ah yes, the half breed that came back from the dead. I wonder what's that like, being gone for so long and then just waking up."

Lemin agreed, " It is an interesting position to be in." he glanced over to the fox, " Tell the hanyou we would like to speak to him."

Akito nodded and turned away, heading back out the door, he didn't like the terms the lords used for Inuyasha. Growing up as the youngest of 3 boys, he was called runt throughout his entire life, he didn't like negatives labels. He focused on finding the prince, the scent was easy to follow, it wasn't as bad as a regular human but not as strong as a regular demon. It was a weird mix of grass and lemons, odd combination, Akito thought heading into the gardens.

The half breed demon sat on the grass, watching the young fox kit and little human girl chase each other between the trees. He walked over to him, " Prince Inuyasha I was told to look after you until Lord Sesshomaru returns."

Inuyasha huffed, " Don't call me that, I ain't no prince."

Akito just stood behind him, " Whether you wish to believe it or not the fact remains. You are Prince Inuyasha, heir to the west until Lord Sesshomaru birth a child."

Inuyasha shook his head, watching the kids run around, " I don't belong here."

" The west will always be your birth place, home of the great Inu No Tashio."

Inuyasha just frowned, " Been sleep for 50 years and people still talk about my old man like he was a god. All he left me was this stupid suit and this damn sword."

Akito frowned, " Inu No Tashio gave his life to save yours and your mother. Show him some respect."

Inuyasha just huffed again, rolling his eyes, " What would you know." he mumbled.

" I know he must have cared very much for that human princess to give up his entire legacy to be with her."

That made Inuyasha blink, glancing over his shoulder, " What legacy?"

" He's talking about me." both males turned to the new voice in the conversation.

Akito immediately bowed his head at InuKimi, " My lady." she just smiled, waving him to raise, " Go wait for my son, I'll look after the prince."

Akito nodded and turned to leave, Inuyasha didn't stand to greet the inu demoness but he openly stared. He never met Sesshomaru's mother before, he can definitely see where he got his looks from, he was like his mother's twin.

InuKimi smiled, sinking gracefully to the grass beside the young half kit, " I've seen you once before as a child, playing with a ball in a village."

Inuyasha blinked, then nodded, " Yeah, the other kids took it from me and started calling me names."

She nodded, " Something they never did again did they."

Inuyasha frowned, thinking, trying to remember, she was right, after that day, no one called him names or pulled at his ears again, " Why would you be looking out for me?"

She shook her head, " It wasn't for you, it was for my late mate." amber eyes glanced up to the bright blue sky, " He died so that you can live, the least I can do is stop a few bullies."

He looked at her, " But why?"

" Inu No Tashio and I were forced into a mating we didn't agree with, groomed from birth we were betrothed to each other." Kimi smiled, " We were the best of friends but not romantically interested in each other, but I will always love him dearly for giving me my perfect son. When he met your mother, I am the one that encourged him to pursue her."

Inuyasha blinked, " Really?"

Kimi just nodded, " We both wanted to be happy, he wanted love and I wanted power. He found his princess and I now rule the entire palace of the moon. But we had to sacrifice a lot to get what we want. As it was then and still today, humans are not accepted into the demon culture."

She suddenly laughed, " What is with you Tashio boys and needing to defy the rules."

Inuyasha frowned, " What do you mean?"

" My Sesshomaru is not willing to admit he is falling in love with a human priestess." she glanced to him, " As I recall you did the same."

Inuyasha blushed, glancing away, InuKimi just watched him, " I heard the tale of your demise, you being pinned to the tree for trying to take the Shikon Jewel."

He shook his head, mumbling, " We were going to use the jewel to turn me full human so we can be together. But we were tricked into betraying each other and in the end she died sealing me to that tree."

InuKimi stood gracefully, " If someone tries to change you, they do not love you. Find someone that can accept you fully as a half breed."

She suddenly bent, a hand reaching out, scratching behind one of the cute puppy ears that adorn the inu's head. Amber eyes slid closed at the sensation, his knee bouncing against the ground, he blinked realizing what was happening and pulled away. InuKimi simply smirked, heading inside the castle, she had to do it once to get the need out of her system.

* * *

Sesshomaru has been flying for a while, looking for the right body of water to bring Kagome to. He wasn't sure how powerful the outburst of power may be so he was being extremely cautious. Deep in thought, thinking of the perfect location, he didn't notice the sweat now dripping from Kagome's forehead.

His arms suddenly burned, he glanced down, her skin tinged red as her core temperature rose, he blinked, descending from the sky. Landing on the ground he saw haze began rising from her body. She groaned, taking a shaky breath, smoke coming out her mouth, he frowned, he had to get to water.

Sniffing the air for a moment, he turned and took off through the forest, the air around him heated as he ran. She groaned again, sparks trying to catch on her fingers, her sweat sizzling the ground in soft puffs of steam. He moved faster through the forest, swerving between trees and dodging as many branches as possible. She was growing hotter and hotter, her hair now smoking. It won't be long before she caught fire.

Finally, he thought, seeing a pond up ahead, her body burst into flames just as he dived, the water exploding in a misty cloud at touching her heated body. He let them both sink to the bottom, holding his breath, letting the sound of the rushing water surround them. Kagome body began to glow a soft pink before it engulfed the entire pond. He held her steady as her aura pulsed, her healing powers now in full affect, the water around them warming gently. Her aura cocooned around them in a gentle swirl of water and power.

As soon as her eyes fluttered, he pushed up, surfacing, she coughed into his shoulder as he swam them both to shore. She sneezed and shivered, sitting on the bank of the pond, her pale eyes no longer glazed with sickness, " What the hell is going on?"

Sesshomaru stood, grabbing the bundle he made sure he left by a tree before jumping in the water. He untied it and pulled out a blanket, " You were sick." He walked back over to her, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. She sneezed again then glanced up, " Right, I got hurt, I remember that part, it must of been bad for me to get sick. That only happens when I have to use a lot of power to heal but risk hurting someone around me." She suddenly grinned, shivering, " I do that subconsciously, usually I don't give damn if I hurt someone."

Sesshomaru took off his wet top and hung it on a tree branch, " You were delirious."

Kagome watched him, shaking hands taking off her own kimono for him to hang before again wrapping in the blanket for warmth. " Did I say something funny?"

Sesshomaru turned, walking over to her, picking up her wet clothes, " Well, you awoken my half brother from a 50 year sleep."

She raised a brow and shivered, making Sesshomaru collect fire wood that laid around them, " I don't remember doing that."

He piled the drift wood by the tree that was holding there clothes, " I didn't think you would." with a small flick of his whip he started a fire.

She stood, sneezed and fell, he immediately went to her side, she pulled away from him, " I'm not a baby." but leaned into him as he helped her walk over to the fire.

He helped her sit down in front of it, then shook his head as her stomach growled loudly. Her cheeks flushed red, " How long have I been out of it?"

" About 2 days." he stood, " I'll hunt, stay here."

She rolled her eyes with a smile, " Where am I going Sesshomaru."

He stood behind her for a moment, watching as she sneezed again, rubbing her hands together before inching a bit closer to the fire. He smirked softly, he wasn't sure exactly what he was smiling about, instead of thinking about it he moved forward, stepping into the forest.

The sky was darkening and Kagome was finally getting a bit warm when Sesshomaru finally returned. Lucky he cut whatever it was head off before he did and skewered it over the fire. She smirked as he finally sat beside her, she bumped a shoulder against his, " Look at you, all roughing it and shit."

He smiled for a quick moment, " I did not spend my entire life in the palace, father and I traveled often." sliding the blanket of his shoulder to share his body heat.

Kagome grinned, scouting closer until they were touching, wanting the extra heat, " It's nice see you like this. Laid back and relaxed."

Sesshomaru glanced up, the sun fully setting, the sky finally giving into the the night, " Out here there isn't any paperwork to worry about."

Kagome glanced up, the stars demanded attention, sparkling like diamonds. Surrounding a perfectly full moon. Not one cloud in the sky. Like a painting. " I can see why, it's beautiful."

" Yes. Very." He agreed, looking up at the sky, but glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, his meaning not the same as hers. Watching her in the rays of the moonlight, not caring less about the nature's beauty. She glanced at him, but what he had meant was lost on her. She turned back to the sky sighing happily before scooting closer to him and rested her head to the side so it rested on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer as he leaned back against the large tree behind them.

" Is the food ready yet, I'm starving."

Sesshomaru smirked but did not look at her, " Not yet."

Her arm went across his bare chest, " Are you cold?"

" I don't get cold."

She giggled, rolling her eyes, " Everyone has a weakness Sesshomaru, what's yours?"

He glanced down at her, " What's yours?"

She grinned, " Strawberries."

He raised a brow, " Really."

She nodded with a smile, " One time this rival bounty hunter posioned my strawberries and I still ate them. Most posions don't work on me but I still threw up for like an hour straight. I just couldn't resist temptation."

Sesshomaru shook his head, releasing his hold on her to check the food, she watched him, wrapping herself back in the blanket. " Well what's yours, I told you mine."

The inu demon moved back over to her, handing her a thick piece of meet on a stick, " I don't have one."

Kagome tore into the meat, glancing over to him, " Maybe you just don't know what it is. Like Achilles probably didn't know his ankle was going to be his downfall."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the insight, " And what would you know about mythology?"

Kagome grinned, eating her food, it was pretty good, " Hey, I met a lot of strange people in my life, you learn alot from them."

" Like Thanatos?"

Kagome froze at the name, her entire demeanor changing as she glanced to him, Sesshomaru stared at the seriously upsetting look in her face. " You called me him when you were sick."

Carefully her hands set the stick of meat on her lap, her voice a hushed whisper, " What else did I say?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the tone, it was thick with emotion, " That you sunk a ship."

Slowly her hands picked up her food and she continued eating as if the conversation they were having wasn't taking place. He watched her for a long moment, it was ovbious something happened, something was bothering her. " You don't have to tell me."

She glanced to him, he just leaned back on the tree behind him, " I won't judge you from your past."

She sighed, glancing to the food in her hands, losing her appetite, making a face she tossed it into the fire, her eyes on the flames. " It's true, I met Thanatos as the ship sunk to the bottom of the sea, he spared my life and I drifted on a door for three days before I washed up on land."

Sesshomaru glanced at the back of her head, " Why did you sink the ship?"

" Because they all deserved to die!" she hissed suddenly, standing, tossing the blanket off of her and stormed into the dark forest in just her bra and underwear. Sesshomaru watched her leave, then sighed and stood, he grabbed his kimono top before heading after her.

He followed her scent until he saw her destroying a line of trees. Her hands were lit with pink flames. The first haymaker shattered bark, taking a monster size chunk out of the trunk. Not watching as it toppled over, she turned, slamming her fist into another tree, the bark splintering on contact, splitting the tree in half. Her anger grew as she let herself throw the tantrum, the face of that hairy demon on the edge of her memory. She smashed her fist into another tree, not watching as it burst into smithereens, tears touching her eyes, unable to stop the memory from coming forth.

 _" You know what to do." The raspy voice whispered, sinister and demented. Yes, she knew what he wanted her to do, what she had to do. He lifted her, setting her on the dresser so she was at a good height._ _She swallowed the lump in her throat, slowly shaking hands raised, undoing a thick leather belt. The same belt that met her back plenty of times in the last few hours._

 _" Bite me and I will send you back to the men."_

 _A small hand paused as it reached forward, shakily freeing the hard erection. Closing her eyes tight, she fought her reaction to throw up and opened her mouth._

 _A low groan echoed through the room as a large hand pressed against a small head, making it move faster. A hand touched the mirror, as the dresser rocked with the force he was thrusting his thick member into a seven year olds mouth. " That's my girl, that's my little Diamond."_

She felt her stomach tighten, dropping to her knees, she dizzily threw up everything that was in her stomach. She wiped her mouth and sat back on her knees, the palm of her hands pressing hard against her eyes, fighting the tears that wanted to fall with everything she had. " You won't control me." Her voice a tortured whisper in the stilled air, she sniffled, fighting the urge to cry even harder, " I won't allow you to control me."

She took deep breaths, getting her heart under control, he won't win, he won't, she wouldn't allow him to beat her. She shook her head, taking another deep breath, " I worked too hard to let you beat me now." She took another breath, feeling more determined, she refused to cry, to even give him that much satisfaction. You won't win damn it. She won't let him win. He didn't break her, " I killed you, I win. I win!"

Sesshomaru called out to her, " Kagome."

She glanced over to him before standing, kicking dirt on her throw up, there was a harden emotion in her eyes. " I was seven when my family died." she said sternly, her hands fisting at her sides, " I killed the soldiers that caused the massacre and then I stowed away on a trading ship. That ship was boarded by pirates 12 days into the trip, I was found in a cabinet and taken with the rest of the women."

She took a quick breath, Sesshomaru watched her, she was determined to get it out, " His name was Captain Yule 'Rage' Reyson." she clawed at the tears that fell, " He took me into the captain quarters the first night and I fought him so he gave me to the men and..."

She shook her head, fighting the urge to scream, " They did what ever they wanted to do to me. And then he took me back and said if I don't obey him he'll send me back down there."

Her palms pressed into her eyes, trying to stop the tears, " I stayed in the captain's room for two days, letting him do anything he wanted to do to me. I had to wait to get the key to the door, but as soon as I did."

She blinked slowly, staring at the demon lord, " I posioned their rum, tied the captain to his bed, blocked the barracks door, poured the cooking oil all over the floors and set the entire thing on fire. I killed them all. I won."

Sesshomaru stepped forward, she was determined not to be seen as a victim, so he agreed with her, " They deserved it." wrapping his kimono top around her.

She nodded, allowing him to pull her close to him, " I won." she repeated.

He nodded as well, walking her back to the campsite, " You won."

After awhile, Kagome washed out her mouth at the pond and sat by the fire, picking up another stick of meat, hungry all over again. Sesshomaru watched her as he sat by the tree, she was quiet, eating her food, mind lost in her thoughts. He thought it was bad enough to watch your family being massacred but then to be brutally violated at such a young age. It was disheartening. And still she refused to be beaten, no wonder she trained as hard as she did, no wonder she was as angry as she was. Her life was not kind to her at all. She was strong to have gotten this far.

Kagome sighed, tossing her stick into the fire as she finished her food, stood and went over to the pond and took a long drank. She was full again, full and back to normal, she knew she had to let go of the past to completely move on. It was something her mentor continously told her throughout her training, if she let it have an effect on her, they hold the power. That's why she told Sesshomaru, if she held it in, that would mean it still bothered her and she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

She dipped her hands again in the water, washing her face and neck, what would she give for a hot spring right now. Standing she walked back over to the tree Sesshomaru was leaning against, she sat beside him quietly. For a long moment, they sat in silence, enjoying the warmth and cackling from the fire, she sighed, " Go ahead and ask."

Sesshomaru glanced down at her, blinking at how well she read his mind, " Why did Thanatos spare your life?"

She smirked, she thought he was going to ask something else, " Rage had something of his, something he stole in his youth to start his legacy. Thanatos has been waitng for 48 years for that man to die and get it back. So as the ship sunk he came to me and we struck a deal, if he let me live I would continue to supply him with the dead."

Sesshomaru looked her way, " Is that why you kill people?"

Pale eyes stared into the fire, " I was bound to end up like this anyways." she mumbled, arms hugging her knees to her chest.

" What happens if you stopped sending souls to the underworld?"

Kagome just shrugged, " Me and Thanatos will meet again I suppose."

There was a long moment of silence, both adults going through a different thought process, Sesshomaru stared at her, she didn't seem to care if she died or not. Death not scaring her, the thought of torture for eternity not scaring her. It almost seem like she expected it, like she thought she deserved it and was ready to submit to it when the time comes. He thought about that for a moment, how would that feel, knowing at the end of your lifespan hell awaited you. A dungeon full of creatures you imprisioned. A coffin full of victims you slain, all waiting for you to met with them again. That thought even made him unsettled for a moment.

She stared at the cackling flames, knowing what he was thinking, " I'm not scared, I know what I do for a living and I own it, when karma comes its comes, who cares what happens to me."

" I do." came the immediately reply.

She turned to him but he wasn't looking at her, his eyes on the fire as well, glowing in the night, matching the color of the burning embers. She moved forward, Sesshomaru watched her hand reach out and touch his shoulder, his eyes followed the arm til they reached her face, their eyes caught and held. Her pale blue orbs so light and yet so deep like a crystal clear lake. And yet they seemed so dark with secrets, so black with pain, so hard from lessons... and so hurt from experience. Her eyes held something that he was starting to see as vulnerability. Deep down she was lonely. He can see it now. Deep down, she was suffering.

He felt, but never registered, when the hand slid from his shoulder, skimmed his neck and resting on his cheek. " Kagome." his deep voice carried on an invisible breeze, caressing her face.

She shook her head softly, she can see it in his eyes what he was thinking, she knew, just by the way he whispered her name. She knew he can see the grief she held in her heart, just how painfully alone she truly was, " Don't." She whispered, sliding her hand into the silky strands of silver, pulling on the back of his head till her lips touched his.

The swirl of heat that had their mouths opening on their own. Soft lips tasting each other, sending sparks of fire running through them, their lips kissing with a tender passion. Kagome moaned as she felt his tongue stroke hers, her tongue dipping in his mouth tasting his natural flavor. Her heart surged, tripling in tempo as his lips moved over hers.

His ravished her lips, tasting the sweetness of her mouth, a hand pulled at the obi holding his kimono top to her body. There was something here, something deeper than the addiction to her taste. It drew him in, making him want more, she moved closer, the kimono sliding off her shoulders and arms, landing on the ground, she wanted to be even closer but it wasn't close enough. She felt his hand slid down bare collarbone, his hand so smooth, so warm against her skin. The hand touching her bare skin now took a hold of her arm, and pulled her closer, up onto his lap, until her upper body was pressed against his. Her leg moved across him on its own accord, straddling his waist, her arms unsnapped her bra, removing it before going around his neck. Kissing each other lips, tasting each others mouth, with a soft, sensual desire.

His hard muscles beneath her felt so hot, so hard, and yet so right. His arms were around her now, holding her tight, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Heat built around them, when she moved slightly, angling closer, he groaned. His hand slid slowly down her body, grasping her thighs, raising his knees, pulling her even closer. She could feel his arousal against her, driving her to new heights.

Her pulse was erratic and strong, he turned them, laying her on the soft grass. He leaned over her, looking at her face, " Are you sure?" he asked.

She shook her head, eyes closed tight, knowing what he was asking, " No, but don't stop."

He smirked and leaned forward, kissing her closed eye lids softly, seeing them flutter. He was addicted to her sweet taste and he felt his beast tremble with need. Slowly trailed his tongue down her cheeks his lips made it to the corners of her mouth. Her lips, they were so soft. Her chest was rising and falling at an alarming rate and as her breasts rubbed up against him.

As he continued to run his lips against hers, he could feel her heart beat increase from her arousal and he smiled. He brought his moist tongue out to run it against the slit of her mouth's opening. He was careful not to press his erection into her. He knew that she was naturally a dominate person and would try to gain control over any situation. So conquering her this way would help the steam in his blood die down enough for his beast to be satisfied, but first he had to tempt her senses.

Slowly he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, they were so soft, he had to struggle to keep from roughly ravaging her mouth again. Using his teeth he nipped softly. A slight gasp escaped her. It was a mixture of surprise and want. He took it, plunging his tongue between her lips. He laced his fingers between her own, as he tasted her. She was so sweet, he had to have more. He ran his tongue over hers. She was trying to struggle for control but his hold on her was not one easily broken so she attempted to remain still and impassive. That is until he ran his tongue over her pallet to that part near the back of her throat, which could drive some people to orgasm. He withdrew to suck on her lips after a while and did it again.

Her gasps heated his blood. He pulled away to look at her. She lay on the grass, her eyes still closed. Her mouth slightly parted, her hair fanned around her. She was truly a sight. Slowly her eyes opened, he could tell that she had liked his kiss and he grinned. He was still over her and so he went back down kissing her lips again before trailing down to her chin and slowly down to her neck. He stopped there for a moment. He loved a woman's neck. Maybe it was because it was the place of marking that he found it so erotic and forbidden. He slowly licked his way down her neck. His tongue played over his binding mark making her trembled.

He was being so patient, so soft with her, when the thought of sex with Sesshomaru entered her mind, she thought of like before, hot, rough, steamy. But this, he was being so tender with her, so careful, it caused an emotion to rise inside her. It scared her, she didn't want to get hurt, couldn't bare anymore pain in her lifetime. Not after all she been through but she could feel her body relaxing in arousal. She lay there in his grasp. She had attempted to struggle, she wanted to be the dominate one, if she controlled it, then it was just sex and it didn't hurt when they walked away, but he was holding her down. She made her body stiffened when his lips had drifted down her face hoping in confusion he would sit up high enough so she can flip him over but it didn't work. She closed her eyes tightly as the feather light touch of his firm soft lips sent butterflies fluttering their wings in her stomach. She was turned on and that it was making her upset. He was being gentle but strangely firm at the same times. She felt the need to submit to him and that ashamed her greatly. She was a fighter, she reminded herself. Submitting was something she was not fond of, but as a gasp left her lips she couldn't find it in her to not like him being the dominating species. It was taking all she could to not to start writhing beneath him.

As his lips drifted to hers she started to tremble. It was light, minor tremors rushing through her body. She gasped out loud as her nipples continued to graze against his muscled chest. They had stiffened so quickly drawing the sound from her lips. He quickly entered her mouth then. His tongue battling with hers and her heart was slamming in her chest. It was so strange. She felt like she was drowning, gasping for air and it was exciting. He slowly left her lips to seek out the other undiscovered parts of her body and she felt her feminine channels clench tightly.

She could feel it. She was aroused to a great level. She was going to let him have his way with her on the forest ground. He started to suck on her neck and she arched into him on a sharp intake of breath. His hands trailed over the firm, tight skin of her abs, she could feel the muscles in her stomach clenching. His hand was making its way to her breasts and her breathing increased. She closed her eyes as he drew ever closer to that point that wanted to feel his touch.

He chuckled over her sensitive skin and she moaned out loud. She wanted him to touch her so badly but she didn't ask, she hated begging. Her eyes remained closed as his hands drifted over her rapidly rising stomach, he could feel her heart triple as his hand feathered over the underside of her breast. She tried to move deciding submitting just wasn't in her but his one remaining hand held her down tightly and that to excited her. She wanted him to take her.

His hands slowly crawled over the firm flesh of her breast and he growled. He left her neck to suck on the other exposed nipple. Each suck of his lips on her nipple combined with his hand's caressing the other had fiery trails making their way down her body to become feminine wetness. He was preparing her body for his invasion and she was more than cooperating. He stopped. Her arousal was more than he could bear, he had to fight to control the need to mount her but he wouldn't. He wanted to exhaust them both. He wanted her to remember this moment always.

She was openly writhing beneath him. " Sesshomaru don't stop," her voice was laced with thick desire as she moved her body seductively on the ground. It was an erotic dance, a dance, which called for mating and he felt triumph.

" I don't intend to." He said as he leaned in to her. Her heart raced as he drew closer, his slow progress increasing her desire. She wanted to grab him to her but she had to be patient. It would be worth it she kept thinking.

For a moment she questioned her actions. Was it right that she gave in so easily? Did it make her weaker for not fighting him harder? Did this mean she was giving in to her feelings for him?

Those thoughts and any others that may have entered her mind at that time scattered when she moan as his tongue tasted her waist line. Her muscles tightened, a chill running through her heated body causing a tremor to rush through her.

A gasp escaped her parted lips. She felt sensitive all over, her body arched into a perfect curve as she felt his lips trail over her stomach. He was touching her so softly.

The whisper of his breath on her stomach…

A slight brushing of soft lips…

The graze of his canine fangs…

It all served to heightened her body's awareness. She wanted to touch him but she couldn't. A dark thrill assailed her at being dominated by him and a breathy moan escaped her lips. He was trailing down her skin so slowly. She could feel the brush of his lips long after he had gone and it made her feel out of control.

His lips were so close to her navel and she felt her stomach muscles clench in awareness. He trailed around the sensitive area causing her to thrash lightly under him. The unconscious sounds escaping her lips were driving him crazy and he had to pause to control his need to just take her. A thought that had entered his mind a few thousand times since she kissed him.

As his head lifted slowly from his exploration her arousal assailed him.

She smelled of passion and promised desire.

She smelled like days of sex until one would have to stop from exhaustion.

She smelled like every man's greatest fantasy and he wanted to taste her.

He wanted to taste her desire on his lips. Unable to control himself, he nuzzled his head between her legs and sniffed her. He took in a deep breath of her desire and it nearly broke him. She smelled so... deliciously good.

His hunger filled eyes fell on her.

Her hair was spread out around her body on the soft grass beneath her. Her eyes were half open with the glazed look of desire filling them. He couldn't help the smile that graced his face when he saw her. She looked so damn beautiful.

He was throbbing.

Never had he had a conquest like this. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome. She was practically purring beneath him and he smiled. Taking both hands and holding each at her side. He again took a spot between her legs.

The scent was heavy. How it turned him on. With anticipation he lowered his head to her body and started to kiss tiny circles around her inner thighs. Her thighs squirmed under his onslaught, growling he held them captive. She had to understand who was in charge and then a fresh batch of feminine desire hit him. He realized that his holding her down was turning her on. He grinned, he could use that in the future. Unable to control himself he buried his face between her legs his nose rooting into her as he drew his tongue from her clothed opening to her clit.

A tortured moan escaped her lips as he licked her through her wet panties. No one had ever touched her so intimately. She was physically trembling under his ministrations and so he did it again. This time even slower as he savored her sweet taste through the panties. He held her thighs prisoner as he did this.

She was drawing closer to her orgasm.

He could smell it on her.

Her thighs were grounding against his mouth and he growled in approval. He loved a woman who wasn't afraid to show her desire and so he gave her what her body wanted. Her rasp breathing was driving him on and so gently he took her clit between his lips and sucked. Her entire body froze as she let out a scream of release. Her body was heaving as tremors thundered through her. She was trying to catch her breath as shudders rushed through her body.

" We're not done yet." That was all the warning he gave before her panties came off and he buried his face between her legs again. Her body braced for impact but she was not prepared for that first touch of the rough pad of his tongue grazing over the smooth skin that glistened with evidence of her previous release. Her hands grabbing at the grass around her as he slowly licked and kissed his way over her hot sensitive flesh.

Her chest was heaving like she just ran a marathon. Her throat ached from the sounds that seem to come from her no matter how much she tried to stifle them and then he slowed down over her wet lips. She paused as she felt his long rough tongue invade her most secret entrance. A sob of unfulfilled desired was rang from her throat. Slowly he made his way over the soft sensitive skin, dipping into her canal before drifting through the lips again drinking her in. She didn't think it was possible to feel so much but she could literally feel her body giving off moisture, which he happily licked up making sounds of approval.

" Oh... Damn.." Her voice left her body on a ragged gasp as he took her clit in his mouth again. He was doing things that she couldn't handle. She tried to shy away from the intense feelings of having his rough tongue move over the sensitive nub of nerves but he only growled and held her hips in place.

She cried out, sure she would faint as she tried to take it. It was so intense. It almost felt painful. Oh fuck she thought. She could feel her body quickening. Her heart beat and the pulse within her clit had synced up in preparation for another orgasm. She needed to calm down and so she tried to move away again. But his grip was strong.

She felt like she was going to explode, like she would die of the heat in her stomach. Breathing was almost impossible. He could feel her sexual peak approaching. There was something about driving a woman crazy with pleasure that just intoxicated him.

Blowing cool air over her exposed flesh, he thrust his pointer finger into her body as it clench on a shiver. She screamed in release at the unexpected penetration. He quickly bowed his head and started to run his tongue over her sensitive clit while his finger thrust into her orgasm body. She was clenching his digit fiercely as she cried out in her pleasure. He could feel her heat and his member twitched wanting to be buried in her scalding hot passage but he was not done yet. He had to make sure that by the time he entered her he was so ready that when he came it would satisfy the demon within him, so he inserted another finger.

Her body squeezed his two fingers together, she was so tight he just wanted to gobble her all up. He could feel her body raising again, her nub was hard as it went into orgasm. She was so addicting, he took it all into his mouth. Slowly he eased his fingers out of her and looked at her, she was breathing heavily, her chest rising, her body shuddering from his touch.

He had to have her now.

He was not going to wait anymore.

" Kagome, I'm going to take you now." She looked at him as if pleading. If he did anymore she just knew her heart would over load. He saw that look and satisfaction clouded his mind. Freeing his thick organ he took her bare nipple into his mouth and thrust into her. Lacing his fingers with hers he started to thrust as his mouth worked on sucking her nipples till they were red from his mouth.

She was moving with him. She hadn't known she could be so recessive but her body wanted him. She wanted him so badly, as he thrust into her she clenched around him. She had not been with anyone in so long since him, her passage was tight. She could feel him so acutely. His smooth, hard member was rubbing up against her feminine walls in a way that had her gasping and moaning. Her fingers sparked, blue flames erupting from her, wrapping around them both.

He suddenly withdrew from her body completely.

He looked at her for a moment, he felt the fire but it didn't burn. he liked the fact that she lost control. She could feel the thick head of his sex at her entrance. Slowly he sunk back in, opening the passage that had not been used in so long and a moan escaped her lips. She was writhing beneath him and then it was like he lost control. He let out a growl filled with need and started to thrust in her. He held her down tight as he thrust into her body mercilessly.

She felt ashamed that being held into submission was turning her on so much. She had never allowed a man to dominate her like that since she was seven and it thrilled her. She arched and cried out trying to match his speed but it was like the gentle lover of before was replaced with a ferocious creature and his speed started to increase at a pace even her inhuman speed could not match. She felt increased desire enter her mind.

She loved that.

She wanted him to take her hard and rough, so she encouraged him by moaning in his ear and licking his face. She was breathing so roughly and her cries were increasing. Oh damn not again her body was starting to pulse violently as she felt her body repairing to orgasm again.

He existed her body and with a roar he penetrated her, hitting her womb. She lost it then. She felt her muscles clamps tightly around him as she lost herself to the feeling. She could feel herself drifting from her body as her flames died down. She entered a world of pure sensation. She heard a tortured sound of pleasure escape Sesshomaru lips and a fierce shudder rocked his body as he shot his seed into her body on his release.

She saw stars as her body continued to shudder. She thought she was actually dying. She struggled to breathe as she floated in that world of pure bliss.

He was talking to her.

She turned her head to view him she felt like she had no strength, her body started to relax from the release. Sesshomaru was puffing with male pride. She looked like she was barely alive.

" Kagome look at me." She tried again and gave up. He kissed her lips as he felt his inner demon leaving. He could feel tremors over his body. He had not had such a great orgasm in a very, very long time. Kagome laid on the grass as Sesshomaru rolled off her, laying beside her, breathing.

He glanced to her once more and seen she was sound asleep, then something joyous happened. He laughed. Deep and warming. He reached forward, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over the both of them before his own eyes were too tired to stay open as well.

Between the sleeping lovers, their auras pulsed in rhythm with each other. Pink cocooning her and green engulfing him. A barrier then formed, the auras merging together, a marble of pink and green, some parts blending colors, turning a creamy chocolate, other parts turning a slate gray as the colors swirled around each other. The barrier pulsed one last time before the entire thing turned a violet purple and settled around the two, protecting them throughout the night.

* * *

Tell me what you think and the chapters come faster!


	23. Chapter 23

Here's another one!

* * *

Kagome woke up to the birds chirping, the sun shining and the heavens singing. Smiling, she sat up, holding the blanket to her naked body. She was a bit soar but everything else inside of her was serene and relaxed. Sesshomaru was sitting with his back to her by the pond, still dressed from the waist down only, staring out across the water.

She stood, wrapping the blanket around her, walking over to him, he glanced over as she approached. She smiled, sitting on the soft bank, " So, last night happened."

He smirked, turning back to the lake, " I suppose it did."

" Are you going to be... weird now?"

He glanced to her, " Are you?"

She smiled brightly, her blue eyes shining, chewing on her bottom lip cutely, eyes darting to the right with an adorable evasiveness. " Maybe."

His smirk stayed in its place, again turning to look over the water, " We should return to the palace."

She raised a brow, glancing to him, " You wanna talk about it?"

" Do you?"

She shook her head, " No." she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, " Let's just go with it."

He nodded, he didn't want to discuss what happened between them either, going through layers of emotions trying to label what they were to each other. " Agreed."

She stood, dropping the blanket and stepped into the water, Sesshomaru raised a brow, watching as she walking into the water up to her waist, before diving in fully. He couldn't see her but her aura pulsed normally, she stayed under for 4 minutes before breaking the surface.

He watched as she treaded water, hair floating around her, " How long can you do that for?" he called out.

Kagome smiled, " 7 minutes with the right techniques."

He nodded, interesting, he watched her swim around for a while, liking how the early sun glistened acrossed her creamy skin. After a few more minutes she walked towards the banks again, stepping out of the water naked as the day she was born.

Sesshomaru immediately noticed something different about her, he blinked, staring, " The mark."

Kagome was reaching for the blanket, " What?" wrapping it around her naked body.

He stood, touching the soft material, pulling the front down to see the top of her chest. Indeed he was right, the binding mark on her neck has changed. The deep purplish shape of a crescent moon was still there but now instead of the small black a star in the center, small black stars trailed down her collarbone. And now down her left breast.

Kagome blinked at the staring and looked down, she made a face, " What the hell?" she rubbed at the stars on her chest, but it wasn't ink and it wasn't coming off.

Quickly she closed the blanket around her, looking up to him, " What's going on?"

He shook his head, " I don't know but we should get back." He turned away to retrieve the top part of his outfit, " Dry fast and dress."

She nodded, " Right." She been dying to try this anyways, she closed her eyes, concentrating on the core of her heat. Steam rose around her body as she called to her fire powers, the grass around her sizzling to the hot drips that touched it, barely wet do to the quickly evaporating water. She opened her eyes when she felt she was completely dry, feeling a heat still surrounding her she glanced down with a squeal. The blanket was on fire. She pulled it off of her, jumping away from the flames before grabbing the edge of the blanket and flinging it into the water.

Sesshomaru watched her as she turned to him, " Can you get dressed now." before he decided to spend another night in this clearing with her parading around naked.

Kagome just laughed softly with a grin, " Sorry." reaching for the regular miko garbs he handed to her. They both dressed quickly, Kagome was sliding on her boots as Sesshomaru finished the knot of his obi. Kagome stood and glanced down frowning, she did not like her miko outfits not in black, " I can not pull off this look." using a scrap of cloth to tie her hair back in a low ponytail.

Sesshomaru just turned to her, " Are you ready?"

She nodded and he offered her his hand, stepping forward she grabbed it, feeling his youki wrap around them and take off into the sky.

* * *

Hatori was watching people walk in and out of the door for the last ten minutes. When he and Jaco arrived at the palace they were told to be useful until the Lord returned. Jaco immediately went to the armory, winning everyone over with his skills as a blacksmith. Comissioning one of the finest blades the demon workers have seen in a long time, something he learned from his father. The other workers weren't biase to art and Jaco had plenty when it came to molding metal. Human or demon, they respected you if you knew what you were doing and was able to do it well.

That's why he stood outside of the door he been watching for the last ten minutes. He was nothing but a baker's son, nothing special. Who didn't know how to cook nowadays? He took a deep breath and made himself move forward, he had to be useful right, well this is the only thing he knew how to do. He stepped through the doors of the kitchen looking around.

It was huge, spacious, pot and pans everywhere, fresh fruit and vegestables on counters, it reminded him of his own home. Not as big though. Jay turned as the door swung open, wondering what else the lords wanted specifically on their breakfast menu today. Caramel eyes blinked seeing a human standing before him, dressed in black hakamas and a black kimono top, black hair passing his shoulder blades, eyes somewhat similar to his own. He raised a brow, " Can I help you?"

Hatori blinked, seeing a demon was talking to him, dressing in a simple black hakamas, with a white kimono top, the mark of the moon on his shoulder and back. He was tall. 6'2, 6'3 maybe. His light green hair long in a high ponytail the tips blond. His eyes a caramel color, like his own but somehow different, as if they were stuck in the transitions of a color. Too dark to be hazel, too light to be brown. He was wearing a white apron and was holding a bowl of batter in his hand, " Um. Hi. I'm Hatori. I uh..." he glanced to the door behind him, not exactly sure what to say.

" You're one of the humans Lord Sesshomaru revived."

Hatori turned back to the demon and blinked, " Um, yea."

Jay smirked at the look on the human's face, " Heard about it from the grapevine."

Hatori nodded, " Oh, well, yeah I guess they got those everywhere." He rubbed the back of neck, " Um, we were told to be useful until Lord Sesshomaru returned. And back in my village I helped run the bakery, so I was wondering if the head chef needed any help in here."

Jay set the bowl he was holding on the counter, again looking over the human, " That would be me."

Hatori blinked at the teenager, " Really?"

Jay raised a brow, " Is that a problem?"

He quickly shook his head, " No, not at all. You just look so young."

Jay smirked, he suppose he should take that as a compliment, " I have lived for 73 years already, to human standards I think that places me around 18 or 19."

Hatori blinked, " Damn, well I just turned 23 so... that makes me older than you."

Jay laughed, the human was funny, he crossed his arms, " So, you say you helped in a bakery?"

Hatori nodded, " Its was my parents, their parents traveled alot and collected recipes from all over the world."

The caught his attention, " Do you know any recipes from across the seas to the west?"

Hatori grinned, " Oh yeah, my mom showed me how to make this delicious cheesecake topped with blueberries."

Jay made a face, " A cheesecake?"

Hatori smiled, " Weird name I know but it doesn't taste like cheese."

" And you top it with blueberries?"

Hatori nodded, " It's really good."

Jay crossed his arms, " Can you replace the blueberries with strawberries?"

He nodded, " Yea, with any fruit really."

" Make it."

Hatori raised a brow, " What?"

Jay stepped aside, and pointed to the pantry, " All the ingredients should be in there. Make it."

Hatori nodded, " Oh, like a test." he rubbing his hands together with a grin, " Okay, its on."

* * *

He was leaving, he didn't want to stay here, he didn't belong here. All the glares and staring eyes, the stench of distaste strong when he walks by. He didn't want to stay here and be judged, him being born wans't his fault, him being half demon wasn't his fault. Everyone had questions, openly snaring at him, disgusted with what he was.

He grabbed his sword from off his bed, it was like that damn village all over again. He was not about to stay here and deal with this bullshit, he thought, sliding back his door and stepping out, heading down the hall. He was tired of this shit, these people, these rules, this was just not for him.

Kikyou was dead, he didn't have any friends, his current enemy was Naraku and it would take some time to find that asshole. He would have to do this on his own because after he was all alone, he turned and bumped into a soft wall. He blinked realizing he was walking on auto pilot and knocked over a maid. He bent, picking up the towels that went flying everywhere, " I didn't see you."

The young fox immediately bowed her head, " My apologizes Prince Inuyasha, I need to be more careful."

Inuyasha stood, arms full of towels, he took a moment to look at her, she was under his height, 5'6 maybe, she was dressed in the customary maid's uniform, a one layer black kimono that stopped just above her knees, a blue obi holding it closed, a white apron tied around her waist. Her red hair long and brushed to one side of her head before neatly done in a simple ponytail. Her bangs longer on the sides, curling into her face, her softly turned up nose scattered with freckles. Soft plump lips peachy, her green eyes large and innocent.

He stared at her for a moment longer before reaching out his arms, " Here."

She blinked, then nodded, taking the towels, " Thank you."

He nodding, turning to leave, she watched him go for a moment before she called out to him, " Um, I'm Jenika by the way."

Inuyasha turned and stared at the girl, her face immediately flushed red, her eyes darted away, " If you need any more towels." she mumbled, a hand going to her face in embarassment, turning and hurrying down the hall.

The half hanyou blinked, watching her turn a corner, a brow raised for a moment, " That was weird."

Shaking his head he again turned and headed for the main entrance, sticking to the oringal plans. Leaving and never returning. Walking down the maze they called hallways, he turned another corner and saw a monk and demon slayer speaking to someone who knew.

He raised a brow, walking over to them, " Kaede, what are you doing here?"

The old priestess turned and smile, " Inuyasha, I am glad to see you well." She pointed to the two people next to her, " This is Sango and Miroku."

He nodded to them, they nodded back, he looked to the old woman, " What are you doing here?" he asked again.

" I was helping Lord Sesshomaru with some research, but I have to leave for the moment."

He raised a brow, " What's wrong?"

Sango shook her head, " Nothing serious, we got word some low level demon tried to attack her village. My brother and the other slayers handled it but I'm going just to check on him."

Kaede nodded, " And there are some scrolls I wish to retrieve from my home."

Inuyasha nodded, then turned to the monk, " Are you going too?"

Miroku grinned. " Just to make sure the beautiful Sango stays unharmed."

Sango rolled her eyes, " Pervert." she mumbled under her breath.

Inuyasha watched the two for a moment, then just shook his head, " Well I have to go." he said and continued down the hall.

He finally made it to the steps of the main entrance, guards nodded their heads to him as he descended and he wondered why. So many others showed him nothing but disrespect while he was here but the guards were nice to him. He thought it was odd, he paused as he sensed an aura coming his way, he rolled his eyes and stepped back as a green orb landed a few meters in front of him. " Show off." he scuffed.

The light cleared, Inuyasha blinked, eyes falling not on his brother, but the turned back of the woman beside him. The similarity was too strong to deny, his voice a soft whisper in the air, " Kikyou?"

The woman turned to him and he immediately realized he was wrong, her eyes were blue, not brown. He shook his head, trying to slow the pounding in his heart, Kikyou is dead, he had to remember that. He blinked realizing the woman was walking over to him, it was the outfit that made her look like Kikyou, he told himself, and the hairstyle that reminded him of his lost love.

He swallowed nervously for some reason as they finally stood face to face. She was staring at him so intensely, studying every inch of his face with those exotic eyes. " I'm Kagome." she finally said.

He blinked, " Inuyasha." he mumbled.

Her head tilted ever so slightly, eyes narrowing as she focused again on his young face, " You look like you can be 20 years old."

Sesshomaru stepped next to her, watching the exchange between the two, " He's 89. In human terms it does average to around that age."

She nodded, not looking to the demon lord, her hand reached out, touching his chest, his heart pulsed strong beneath her hand. Amber eyes went wide, stepping back, " What are you doing?"

She just smiled, ignoring the question, " You going somewhere?"

" I... um..."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, " No he's not." answering for his brother.

Inuyasha looked at him, then frowned, " Who the hell are you to tell me what to do asshole."

Kagome suddenly laughed, the airy bell like sound made Inuyasha turn, watching the smooth curve of her lips smile, " You call him that too."

The half inu blinked, " What?"

Sesshomaru ignored the statement, " We need to talk Inuyasha."

He frowned, crossing his arms, " I'm done talking to you."

Sesshomaru raised a brow and reached over, grabbing his half brother by his ear, Inuyasha made a face, " Ow, ow, ow, let go! Ow, ow.." moving with him as the demon lord walked up the steps to the entrance of the palace.

Kagome laughed, watching the two behave just as siblings do, she then glanced down realzing she was still in miko garbs. " Where's Kali, I need to change."

Sesshomaru dragged his brother all the way to his study before tossing him inside. Inuyasha immediately rubbed his red ear, " What the fuck!"

Sesshomaru just shook his head, taking a seat in his comfortable recliner, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him, " What is your problem asshole."

" For the last 50 years you was asleep in a room beneath my dungeon."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, " Your point."

Sesshomaru frowned, " The point is you can not continue to prance around doing as you please, embarassing the blood of the white inu."

Arms crossed as Inuyasha dropped into the black leather seat in front of the desk, " Of course, its all about the only part you like about me."

" I don't like all of you."

The half demon stood, " That's it, I'm outta here."

" Inuyasha..."

He turned to his older kin, cutting him off, pointing a finger at him," No, don't act like you want to help me, you always despised me because I'm a half breed!"

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed, standing, hands on his desk, " No, its because you are an idiot. You think you can do what you want, when you want with no consequences."

Inuyasha made a face, " And why can't I?"

" Because it is the blood of the white inu that runs through your veins, everything you do reflects on us." Amber eyes narrowed, " You are disgracing father's name."

Inuyasha frowned, similar eyes narrowed, " Well I didn't know the man."

Sesshomaru shook his head at the lack of respect, " You act as if someone owes you an apology for how you grew up. You are not the only one that had a rough childhood."

Inuyasha snarled, " And what the hell would you know, you grew up all rich and royal in a damn palace with everything that you can ask for."

Sesshomaru frowned, the hanyou didn't know the half of it, he took a calming breath, mentally clearing the anger from his head, " Father taught me one thing in his life, power is the key to success. Mental and physical strength earns respect."

Amber eyes rolled, " And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

He couldn't help it, he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the headache from forming, he took another moment, staring at his brother, " Everyone will forever be judged by another. Turn the weakness into an asset and be regarded with high esteem."

Inuyasha frowned, " Again, what the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

Sesshomaru was on the verge of an eye roll, the human in him can't be this stupid it had to be just him. Calmly he stared at his brother, perhaps if he talked his language, " Six words. Get stronger. People can't talk shit."

Younger eyes went wide, a smile crossing his face, " You just cursed." he laughed, it was raspy, childish, " I never heard you say a bad word in my life, that was awesome."

Sesshomaru shook his head, with a sigh, " You are such an idiot."

Inuyasha grinned, " And you're an asshole." he turned for the door, oddly enough, the thought of leaving now far from his mind.

* * *

Kagome was walking down the halls, now dressed in another beautifully crafted kimono of white and gold. Her hair up in a high ponytail then wrapped into a twisting bun. After changing she spent some time with her little fox friend and his new partner in crime Rin. The two kids were like two peas in a pod, having all types of fun together. She spent the better half of two hours drawing with them and playing hide and seek. They made her smile at how innocently happy they were, she liked that.

But now there was something delicious was in the air, she was following the scent with her nose, leading her towards the kitchen.

Jay was watching Hatori top the cake of with whipped cream in the middle of the strawberries he laid on top. The young demon crossed his arms, it was a pretty cake, " Looks good."

Hatori grinned, standing straight, " Thanks man."

Jay smiled, the human was casual with him, not afraid, he liked that, " Taste test." reaching for a knife to cute the cake with.

The kitchen door suddenly swung open, both heads turned as the beauty in white stepped into the room. Jay bowed his head respectfully, " Lady Kagome."

Hatori stared openly, he heard Lord Sesshomaru found a mate and that it was a human, but this woman before him looked like a goddess. Her pale eyes landed on him for a moment, slowly rolling over his body, sending chills up his spine. She then looked to the right, her eyes landing on the dessert he just made. She smiled and he felt the warmth heat his skin, " Is that a strawberry cheesecake?"

Jay nodded, " We were just about to do a taste test."

Kagome looked to her favorite cook, " Can I have a piece?" she asked, lifting herself on the counter.

" Of course." Jay said, cutting a slice of cake and placing it on a small plate. He took a fork, digging it into the fluffiness of the cake. Kagome leaned forward as he touched the fork to her mouth, Hatori mouth dropped slightly, watching her close her eyes, tasting the fluffy goodness before slowly before licking her sexy, plump lips.

She moaned softly, " Oh my goodness, Jay did you make this?"

He stepped back, shaking his head, " No, Hatori did."

Pale eyes again fell on him, Hatori blinked, them bowed, " Lady Kagome it is an honor to meet you."

Kagome smiled, " Nice to meet you too Hatori, you gotta tell me where you learned to make this. I haven't had something this good in a long time." she glanced over to Jay, " Besides your cooking Jay, I love your food."

A blush touched his cheeks, " Thank you my lady."

Hatori swallowed nevrously, " Well, my parents ran the bakery in my village before it was distroyed. I learned from them."

Kagome nodded, slidding off the counter, " Do you know what an upside down pinapple cake is?"

Hatori blinked, surprised she asked for something so foreign, but he knew the recipe, " Yes."

She squealed, smiling wide, she turned, " Jay I wanna keep him."

Jay grinned, nodding, " As you wish my lady."

Her arms went up and over the two men's shoulders, smushing their faces against hers, " You two are my two favorite people in this palace."

She pulled away, heading for the door, glancing over her shoulder, she pointed to the cheesecake, " Save that for me okay?"

They both nodded in harmony, " Okay."

She smiled, walking out the door, Hatori leaned against the counter when she was gone, fanning his face, his blood was boiling, " Is she always like that?"

Jay, nodded, wiping his own face with a towel, " Oh yeah."

He looked to the demon, then grinned, " I saw you blushing earlier."

Jay looked up, then blinked, looking away, " Shut up."

Hatori just laughed, helping the demon clean up the mess they made, this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Kagome stepped into the hall, after leaving the kitchen and saw Kanyto and Tahoe walking down the hall together. She ran up behind them, linking her arms with theirs, Kanyto on one side of her and Tahoe on the other, " Hey fellas, what ya'll taking about?"

Kanyto grinned, " Lady Kagome, it seems you are well again."

She smiled, nodding, " I'm all better, I heard I was delirious for a while, did any of you come to see me?"

Tahoe nodded, " Yes, and you were, you called me Naga."

Kagmoe smirked, " Probably because of your hair, hers is dark green too, much more sparkly though."

Tahoe grinned, " So you're saying you really know Naga the dragon."

Kagome nodded, " Oh yeah, we go way back, met her when I was a teen."

" Where?"

She giggled, " If I'd tell you, I'd have to kill you, I vowed to keep her whereabouts a secret."

Kanyto smirked, " There is so much we don't know about you Lady Kagome."

Kagome grinned, leaning into him, loving the sway of his calming aura, " True but I like to stay a mystery."

The two men laughed, Kagome glanced over to the male on her arm, " Tahoe, that fighting style of yours, what do you call it?"

Tahoe blinked, glancing at her, " It is called Wushu, it's a southern dragon style taught to us by my father."

Kagome nodded, that's why it looked simaliar when she saw him during her rescue, it's a branch of the orginal style, " That makes sense."

Kanyto raised a brow, " Why do you ask?"

Kagome just shrugged, " It reminded me of Chu Gar Nan Pai Tanglang."

Tahoe paused, making them all stop, that was the start of the dragon's technique, " There is no way you know that technique, it's been dead for over 100 centuries."

She smiled, looking at him, " True, unless I learned it from the one who made it."

He shook his head, " You are saying you seriously know Naga the mother of all dragons, you're not jesting?"

She laughed again, " Would you like for me to show you?"

" Yes."

Kanyto frowned, " Wait, Lady Kagome you just got better from being sick."

Kagome waved him off, " I'm fine. Now lets go outside, I told Sesshomaru I'll stop breaking his stuff." she suddenly glanced down at her clothes, Kali would kill her if she got this dirty, " Matter of fact give me a few minutes to change into my training clothes."

She took off down the hall, waving to them, " Meet me outside by the picnic area!"

Kanyto shook his head, " That girl is something else."

Tahoe glanced to him, " Do you believe her?"

Kanyto shrugged, " Only one way to find out." heading down the hall to the door that lead to the gardens.

* * *

Sesshomaru was still in his study, sitting at his desk, when the other companions he was recently traveling with decided to enter. Lord Suki and Lord Lemin stepped into the room, both men taking a moment to look around. Lord Suki nodded, sitting in the comfortable black leather chair in front of the high desk, " I like it."

Lord Lemin agreed, sitting as well on the thick cushion of the chair, " Different but nice, who changed it?"

He set the document he was working on before they arrived inside of the many drawers the desk came with, " Kagome, she is from the west."

Lord Suki grinned, " So she feeling much better than, yes?"

Sesshomaru nodded, " Yes, she is back to her normal self."

Lord Lemin leaned back in his chair for a moment, enjoying the sturdiness and support of the soft cushion, " Has she spoken more about Yutomushi and that hanyou he's working with?"

Sesshomaru frowned, that was a good question, he can't forget that they were in a middle of an investigation. " No we should question her." he said standing.

Lord Lemin nodded, standing as well with Lord Suki, Sesshomaru took the lead, stepping into the hall, Akito in his usual spot. Turning as his lord did, following all three men down the hall. The other lords walked beside the inu demon, " Where does Lady Kagome usually spend her time?" Lord Lemin asked.

Lord Suki nodded, " I haven't seen her walking the halls since I arrived."

Lord Sesshomaru turned another corner, " She spends most of her time outside." or in the kitchen but he wasn't going to mention her barbarian appetite.

They headed outside, following Sesshomaru who was following Kagome's scent outside into the garden. He expected such, Kagome loved being outdoors for some reason. Walking the grounds, he again did not find her in the gardens she is usually in but in the picnic area by the training dojo. Which made sense, the girl liked hanging with his soldiers and they loved her.

She stood in a small clearing, dressed in her training gear, her outfit consist of tight black spandex shorts for easy movement and a black tank top snugly securing her breast in place. Then a one layer black kimono top stopped on her thighs, just covering her shorts to make walking a whole lot easier. The sleeves of the outfit not bell like, but form fitting and snug, a hole for her thumb to keep them in place. Her boots laced up to her knees, the tips of two braids over her shoulder almost reaching her waist.

Tahoe was in front of her, there was several soldiers sitting on a table, as more soldiers sat on the soft grass, watching the two launch forward in an attack, trading blows. The three men raised a brow at the scene, what was going on.

The two went at each other for a minute or two until one got the upper hand. It was a knee that surprised Tahoe, they all seen it dig into his side, next came a backwards elbow to his cheek, then a solid scissor kick to his back that had him eating dirt.

The soldiers cheered, clapping as Kagome helped Tahoe off the ground, " You okay?"

He winced at the pain in his back, rubbing his spine, " I'm okay."

Lord Lemin laughed, walking over, " Tahoe did you really just lose to a female?"

The dragon demon just grinned, " She's stronger than she looks." stiffly walking over to the picnic tables to have a seat.

Kagome nodded, " We're just playing around a little bit, no real harm." she smiled at the bear demon, " Come on Lord Lemin, show me what you got."

The demon blinked, brows going up in surprise, " You want to fight me?"

She smiled, " It's only for fun." pale eyes glancing to Sesshomaru, " Right baby, as long as I don't hurt nobody?"

Sesshomaru stared for a moment, it would be interesting to see, he nodded, " As long as the lord agrees."

Lord Lemin looked to the young inu, " You're okay with this?"

Sesshomaru nodded, " She can handle herself, and it is just for fun."

Lord Suki snickered, " Unless you're scared Lemin."

The bear turned to the other demon lord of the group, " I am not." he shook his head, this was preposterous, his mate will have his head if she finds out he beat up on a woman. But he couldn't back down now, " Fine." he finally said, removing his armor and sword, stepping forward. " But don't get mad at me if you break a nail."

Kagome grinned, feeling her stomach tighten in anticipation, they circled each other for a moment, simply sizing each other up, Lemin was bigger but Kagome was faster. A smile split her face, her eyes glittering with excitement and mischief, with her speed she struck first, slapping Lemin across the cheek.

His head snapped to the side and she laughed, " That's for thinking I'm that type of girl."

Lemin couldn't help the grin, " Then its on." getting into a stance. Kagome raised a brow, recognizing the technique, Judo, a more modern form of Jujitsu. Interesting. Lord Lemin lunged forward in an attack.

But Kagome was good at dodging, quickly she pivoted away from the grabbing arms, her elbow rising to strike him in the side.

He blocked the attack, grabbing the arm that tried to hit him, pulling her close to his chest, before tossing her to the floor. Kagome rolled to her feet with a dark smile and swept Lemin's feet out from under him. Lemin rolled and jumped up, kicking and punching at Kagome's head. Kagome blocked and the two of them began trading blows.

Ducking under a punch, Lemin flipped Kagome into the air where she twisted and landed on her feet. Kagome responded with a kick that sent him skidding across the small clearing. The soldiers cheered, making Lemin lips pull upward at the corners despite his efforts to keep his excitement from showing, he retaliated, lunging at her.

They were locked in a heated fight, he truly was a grapple fighter, she thought rolling to her feet and kicked at his shoulder. Lemin flew forward with a flurry of attacks that Kagome could barely block. She grunted as she blocked a fist with her forearm. Lemin spun back and sent a roundhouse kick into her side. Kagome stumbled, and Lemin took advantage of that, moving forward aggressively. That move, however, was a grave error on his part. Kagome, who had faked the fall, used a hand to prop herself up and kicked out at his shoulder. He stumbled back, feeling his arm go numb and prickly from the deadly hit.

Kagome pressed on with her attack, Lemin's left arm hung limply at his side, and even though he willed it to follow the instructions his brain was giving, it was immobile. Making him completely unable to block the kick to his side, the elbow to his ribs or the punch to his face.

He fell to the floor with a thud, Kagome just grinned, standing over him, " Your good." Kagome just laughed, helping the lord to his feet, " But why do you know Judo? Its for a small person to overcome a big person. You're a bear compared to most."

Lord Lemin could feel pain shooting down his left arm now, which meant he would be able to control it soon, he smiled, " Exactly, know thy enemy right. I'm suprised you recongized the technique and knew how to counter it. "

Kagome grinned, " Know thy enemy right."

The large bear demon laughed, squeezing his palm open to close to make sure his arm was okay, " I like you Lady Kagome." his heavy hand clapping her back, Kagome winced at the impact, nodding. " Ditto."

The other soldiers just laughing, Kagome rolled her shoulders, turning, " How about you Lord Suki?"

He shook his blond head, " No way."

Lord Lemin shoved at his shoulder, " Come on, I went, unless you're scared."

Suki looked to the bear, " I don't hit females."

Kagome raised a brow, " It's just for fun, think of it as a teaching session."

Orange tangy eyes looked to Sesshomaru, " A little help?"

Sesshomaru blinked, " As I said she can take care of herself."

The phoniex frowned, " Fine." taking off his armor and sword.

The soldiers cheered as the demon lord stepped forward, Kagome just smiled, " Relax it's just for fun."

Suki frowned stayed in place, " I perfer to avoid violence if it's not necassary. I'm a lover, not a fighter." easing into a stance.

Pale eyes went wide, immediately recognizing the style, her mouth opening in a smile, " Oh wow, you're a boxer!"

Suki blinked, stance dropping, " How did you..."

Kagome suddenly jumped in the air, she grabbed his shoulder and hit him in the face with her elbow, forcing him to the ground. He rolled on the ground, eyes closed tight, " Damn girl." Seeing Kagome on top of him.

She was still grinning, straddling the man's chest, " Where did you learn Shaolin boxing?! You gotta show me your moves!"

Suki coughed, " You're heavier than you look." he coughed again, " Crushing my chest." he wheezed.

Kagome giggled, standing, helping the demon lord stand, she was holding onto his arm, bouncing on her feet, " Show me, show me, show me!"

Sesshomaru shook her head at the energy the girl had, she was like a toddler, " Kagome."

She glanced and frowned at the look on his face, it clearly said play time was over. She pouted her bottom lip, crossing her arms, sulking, " We were just playing."

" You had your fun, there are important matters to discuss now come." He said, turning, heading for the palace. Kagome rolled her eyes, waving to the soldiers, " Later fellas!" before running after Sesshomaru in a jog, the soldiers waving back.

Lord Lemin and Lord Suki glanced at each other for a moment, they both smiled, those two made the cutest couple, following the two back to Sesshomaru's study.

* * *

She was laying on the couch by the fire, a bowl of strawberries in her arm, popping them nonchalantly into her mouth. The three lords sat around the desk, Lord Suki crossed his leg, watching the female, she was so interestingly mysterious, " So Lady Kagome, how do you know Yutomushi?"

She munched on a strawberry, " Met him four months ago."

Lord Lemin raised a brow, " After you and Lord Sesshomaru met?"

She blinked, that's right, they supposedly met 7 months ago, she nodded, " Right, I was on a job posing as a princess at this Royal Gathering thing in Fo Shan." She popped another strawberry in her mouth, " I was paid to kill some ambassador and used Yutomushi as my abili, he didn't know who I was."

" And how do you know Naraku."

Pale eyes glanced over to the bear demon, " He paid me for my services, but there was a miscomunication. He said he wanted the lord of the west dead while I was on my way to Okinawa Island. I thought he meant Lord Gorou but apparently he meant Lord Sesshomaru."

Suki raised a brow, " What were you doing going to Okinawa island?"

Kagome grinned, " Collecting a bounty."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Why would the hanyou want me dead?"

Kagome shrugged, " Clearly he's the one helping Yutomushi fight the demons in this so called war. They both probably just wanted Lord Sesshomaru out of the way before they made a fall on frontal attack. That way they have a better chance at winning."

Lord Suki nodded, " It makes sense." He suddenly frowned, " Do you think Hyde has anything to do with them?"

Lord Lemin agreed, " It can't be mere concidence that had him leaving early and those vermin hiding in the East."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " That goes against the peace treaty between our lands."

The bear demon frowned, " We have to prove it first before accusing him."

Kagome ate another strawberry, " How come he doesn't like you Sesshomaru?"

Suki laughed, " Oh its the funniest story ever, they both were just toddlers and..."

" That is not important." Sesshomaru said, cutting him off, not wanting to hear that story again.

Kagome grinned, she'll get him to tell her later, she raised a brow, a thought crossing her mind, " Hey, if you die Sesshomaru who gets your lands, Hyde? Wait, your brother now that he's woke?"

" No, you would."

The strawberry tried to go down the wrong pipe, Kagome's eyes bulged as she leaned forward, not wanting to spit the already chewed fruit out, she put a hand over her mouth, trying to force the paste down without choking to death, gasping out when the chewed strawberry went down, raising a hand to her sore throat. " Can you repeat that." she mumbled.

Sesshomaru took a quick breath, " If I was to die, you would inherit all I have for any heir you may be carrying."

Pale eyes went wide, " May be carrying." she repeated, her hand touching her stomach, they only had sex twice, was that enough to get her pregnant? Duh stupid, it only took one time, fear and panic kicked in, making her voice come out louder than necassary, " You didn't say none of that shit last night!"

Suki grinned, looking to the inu, " Last night?"

Lord Lemin frowned, " Are you two still having those relations because we talked about that and it's not suppose to happen until after the actual mating cermony."

Kagome shook her head, " There's a mating cermony?"

Suki nodded, " Yes, it's sort of like a wedding you humans have. We should really start planning one on your behalf especially if a liter is on the way."

Kagome stood, head shaking, " Woah, there's no liter of nothing coming from nowhere! I am not..." a full on panic attack in motion, " I can't hold babies, there small and... I can't... they cry and... they.. and I.. I can't." her breathing was uncontrolled, her wild eyes glanced around, was this room closing in on her, why was everything spinning. " Is it hot in here, did it suddenly get hot in here." She shook her head, gasping for air, her lungs suddenly didn't work.

Sesshomaru stood, walking over to the panicking female, " Kagome. Breathe."

She shook her head, taking shallowed breaths, " I can't."

He touched her shoulder, glancing to the other lords, " She needs some air." leading her out of the room.

As soon as they left, Suki laughed, " She full on panicked at the thought of children."

Lord Lemin raised a brow, " Like you do every time one of your cuncubines claims to be with child."

Suki tossed a pillow at the bear, " Shut up, I do not."

Sesshomaru walked her to his bed chambers, Akito on their heels, she was light headed, her vision blurred. Sliding the door closed behind them, Sesshomaru began to undress her of her training clothes. She wasn't moving, eyes dilated and glazed, he was gentle, removing her boots then her tank top and shorts until she was standing in just her underwear and bra. Softly he scooped her up bridal style and walked over to his bed.

He sat on the edge with her, cradling her in his lap, " Kagome." he tapped her cheek, " Look at me."

She blinked, looking at him, then blinked again, frowning she pulled away til she was standing, " This was not part of the deal. This was suppose to be a game, a charade, it was suppose to be fun."

She glanced down, again touching her stomach, " Is it possible that I can be pregnant?"

He stared at her, " It wasn't intentional."

She shook her head, " I don't want kids, I don't want responsibility, I like getting paid to kill people and going my separate way."

He stood, " Is that what you plan to do when this is over, go your separate way?"

Her mouth opened, she paused, not sure what to say, " I..."

He walked passed her, heading for the door, he slid the wood back, pausing and glanced back to her. " It is not likely you concieved, you are a miko and I am a demon, our blood will not combine so easily."

She stepped forward, " Sesshomaru..."

He cut her off, " Perpare for bed." sliding the door closed behind him.

Kagome frowned, a hand running through her braids with a sigh, her heart was pounding in her chest and for some reason her eyes were misting over. What the hell was wrong with her, grabbing the sheet from off the bed, she moved over to the door and cracked it open. " Akito."

" Yes Lady Kagome." came the deep voice.

Kagome turned her back to the door so he couldn't see that she was crying, " Is InuKimi still in the palace?"

" No, she left for the Moon Palace this afternoon." he paused, there was a softness to her voice, a sadness, " are you alright?"

Kagome nodded, though he didn't see it, " Yes. I just wish I could have told her good bye."

" Yes my lady."

Softly Kagome slid the door closed, she wiped her cheeks that were wet with tears. Sniffling she turned towards the bathing room. It only took her moments to lit a candle and undress, sliding into the warm, steamy water. She shivered and sinked down all the way to her shoulders, the tears came freely now as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

" Why am I crying?" she whispered.

She splashed her face with water, trying to wash away the tears, but they still came, she slammed her fists into the water, " Why am I crying!" she yelled.

 _ **Because you're hurting.**_

Kagome blinked, Midoriko, it had to be, " Why am I hurting?"

 _ **Because you hurt him.**_

Her heartbeat doubled, and the tears came again, she held herself tight, " I didn't mean to, I was scared, all of this is happening so fast."

 _ **It only takes a moment to fall in love.**_

She shook her head, " No, that's not true. I need more time."

 _ **Time to convince yourself you're not happy with him?**_

She wiped her face, " I barely know him."

 _ **Then leave.**_

Kagome shivered, dipping more into the warm water, rubbing her arms, knowing why she was suddenly scared, why she was suddenly cold, why she was suddenly crying, " I don't want to leave." She mumbled, letting herself sink all the way to the bottom of the pool, the water rushing around her head.

 ** _He protects you, provides for you, listens to you, teaches you, he helps you._ **

She nodded under the water, the priestess was right, he did a lot for her, but this charade was becoming more and more real. They weren't faking being a couple anymore, its too easy to believe it all.

 _ **He cares about you, he clearly wants you.**_

Did he? She couldn't tell what was the truth anymore, he was just as good as a performer as she was. Did he really want her or was he just putting on a show for the other lords? What did she believe, what did she want to believe? She was giving herself a headache, she was overthinking she told herself. Start from the being. How did you feel?

 ** _You don't want to leave._ ** Came the answer from the soft voice in her head.

Kagome just nodded, agreeing, I don't want to leave she thought. A hand again touched her stomach but was she prepared for the consequences of staying, was she ready to give him children and play mommy. She shook her head, that's what scared her the most, she pushed up, breaking the surface of the water. She didn't want a domestic lifestyle, she liked what she did, was good at what she did. She shivered and got out of the water, drying with one of Sesshomaru's shirts. Lets not think that far ahead, even he said it won't be easy for her to concieve, she didn't have to worry about that just yet.

Slowly she took out her wet braids, and besides, it wouldn't be that bad right, I mean its not like she didn't have the funds to support her and a child. Her treasure trove was vast and full of jewels, gold and valuables. She can afford to live anywhere in the world and do whatever she want, would it be bad to add a child to the equation. She imagined walking down a worn path, a little boy with white hair beside her, their small hand in hers, pointing at something ridiculously simple like a butterfly and yet the smile on their cute little face like the sun, amber eyes glowing as they looked to her with nothing but love and admiration.

Her eyes misted, a hand covering her smile, her heart melting at the fantasy. Shaking her head she blinked the thought away before she started to cry all over again. Perhaps a child wouldn't be that bad, she thought, she was 24 years old already, other females were half her age and mothers. She turned, hearing movement in the bed room, raising a brow she glanced over to the candle she lit when she first entered the bathing quarters, it was almost burnt out. Damn, she must have been in here for a while, she lit her hands with flames, taking a calming breath she calmed the fire inside her to just a simmer. Then carefully she ran her hands through her hair, drying the silky strands. She only did this for a few moments, afraid she'll get to excited and set her head on fire, even worse burn off all her hair. Hair now just slightly damp, she wrapped herself in a white rope before heading out the door.

Sesshomaru was standing by his bed, tying his black sleeping hukamas in place, he glanced at her then turned away, " Suki and Lemin are leaving in the morning, you are free to go after that."

She frowned, stepping closer to him, " Sesshomaru.."

He cut her off, " There is a guest room across the hall, you can spend your last night there."

She raised a brow, " Are you kicking me out?"

He turned to her, " Isn't that what you wanted, to go your separate way."

She frowned, glancing away, " Sesshomaru I.."

He turned away, cutting her off again, clearly not trying to hear a word she got to say, standing by his bed, he picked up a pillow and tossed it to her. " Get out."

She caught it, surprise in her wide eyes, " What?"

Amber eyes narrowed at her, " I said get out."

She blinked, a certain emotion on her face, slowly she turned, heading for the door. Sesshomaru was blowing candles out when she finally reached it, touching the wood. She stopped, not believing he was trying to dismiss her and that she was actually listening. Her face displaying exactly how she felt. Angry. Blue eyes flashed something deadly, turning in a flash, Kagome launched at the demon lord.

Sesshomaru had enough sense to dodge the punch to his head and block the chop to his throat. But the foot that connected with his cheek had him seeing stars. Blinking them away he had just enough time to block the elbow to his ribs and push her back. " Stop it Kagome."

She just frowned, then reached out and slapped him, " Don't think you can get rid of me that easily." She pushed at his chest though he didn't move, " I'm not going anywhere asshole."

He raised a brow at the female before him, she was saying the exact opposite of what she was saying just a few hours ago. " You're not making any sense girl."

Kagome frowned, rolling her eyes, now annoyed, " Look about what happened earlier, I panicked, which is something I tend to do when I get freaked out."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, staring at her, waiting for a better explaination, Kagome huffed, then sighed, shoulder's shrugging hopelessly, " I've been on my own since I was 7, the only person I had to look after is me and even then I'm here because of luck."

Pale eyes glanced away, " When you spoke of a heir, I... I don't know, the thought of being responsible scares me. The idea that someone would have to rely on me raises the chance of me letting someone down."

Sesshomaru just blinked, " And that is you're explaination?"

Kagome shrugged, " Well, I'm not apologizing, so.."

The smirk was quick as he shook his head and turned away, Kagome watched him blow out the last candle, the setting sun shone in the room through the open bacony doors, haloing him, making him look angelic. His silvery silk hair swayed in the breeze catching the last rays of the sun in it, turning parts of it a glowing orange. His bangs threw his face into the shadows, making him seem mysterious. His body outlined by the golden colors behind him, making him seem mystical in a way, Kagome stared, eyebrows high, voice in a trance, " Then again having your baby wouldn't be the worst thing that happened to me."

He turned to her at the comment, raising an eyebrow, she smiled, walking over to him as the sun finally gave into the night. Placing his hands on her hips, she draped her arms around his neck, closing the small gap between them. Feeling the heat of each other bodies, they moved slowly, eyes locked on each other. Clear pale blue stared into hot molted amber. He felt so right against her, as natural as breathing. They fit together so perfectly, like a jig saw puzzle.

Kagome moved closer, as Sesshomaru leant towards her, their lips kissed with a tender passion. Her arms tightened around his neck as she opened to him. His hands going to her waist, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Her tongue dipping in his mouth tasting his natural flavor. There was something here. Some emotion they couldn't speak of. They both knew it, refused to state it, but knew it. Kissing each other lips, tasting each others mouth, with a soft, sensual desire. That emotion building, becoming a heat that spread through them both.

Strong hands undid the sash holding the robe closed, Kagome smiled into his plump lips, removing her arms from his neck to let the robe slid to the floor. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around him as he laid them both across the bed, there lips never stopping the tasting of each other. A barrier erected around them, as they continued to indulge in each other's flavors, first pink, her moans soft and creamy, then green his mouth moving down her body sweetly before coating the room in purple. Their powers once again combining on there own.

Hours passed, the two lovers slept against each other in sweet bliss. A sudden clap of thunder startled Kagome awake, pale eyes glanced around in the darkness, unable to see anything. She blinked slowly, pushing her powers through her eyes turning them a fierce dark gray.

The ghost of a figure in a hooded robe stood at the foot of the bed, the black robe was open, a strong broad chest was wrapped in white bandages, black sashinuki hakamas tucked into black boots. Black elastic bat wings arching from the top of his head to the tip of his ankles, sharp boned tips looked to be dipped in the devils red blood. Ebony locks flaming, swirling around him with his unseen power. Claws dark as night, sharp and holding his chosen weapon. A weapon that inspired her own.

A 6 foot garnet red scythe with a blade four feet long and 6 inches tall; the spear head at the end long and sharpened to a stabbing point. There was strange carvings swirling along the staff lined in gold. A head lifted, long bangs swaying out his tanned face, a small black star being seen in the middle of his forehead. Slowly he raised his lids. There weren't any pupils, just a swirling cloud of white.

Kagome blinked slowly, " Thanatos." she whispered.

A smirk crossed the man's face, his voice deep and booming, almost seeming to be echoed with another, " Ah, so my διάδοχος remembers me. Good."

Her mouth opened, then blinked seeing Sesshomaru turn on his side, waking, Thanatos glanced to him, " If he sees me I will have to kill him." he stated nonchalantly.

Gray eyes went wide, " I thought people can only see when you want them to?"

He grinned, reminding her of a shark, showing rows of sharp teeth, " True but I like death."

Sesshomaru sat up, blinking slowly, " Kagome.."

She immediately grabbed the pillow and covered his face, " Don't look!" slamming his head back into the bed. He pushed at her, trying to get her off him, twisting she straddled his waist, holding the pillow against his face. She then turned to the sliding door, knowing Akito was coming in to investigate the noise, she grabbed another pillow and threw it, " Don't come in here I'm naked!"

Akito immediately slammed the door closed, but knocked anyways, " Are you alright Lady Kagome?"

" I'm fine." she yelled back, turning to look down at Sesshomaru, " Don't look, you can not look at him." she whispered, hoping he will stop fighting the pillow she was smashing against his face.

Thanatos laughed, it sent spooky chills up her spine, " I've missed my favorite supplier, you always make me laugh."

She glanced over her shoulder, " Why are you here Thanatos?"

" We need to talk." cloudy eyes rolled over her naked form, sending goose bumps up her spine, " Get dressed." he suddenly grinned, " Better yet, I like you naked."

Kagome had enough time to grab the sheet she was sleeping under as a cold hand touched her arm and like the wind she disappeared into the night.

Feeling no presence, Sesshomaru sat up, looking around the room, the balcony doors were wide open. Akito knocked again before opening the door, " My apologizes my lord but I heard a noise. Another voice."

Sesshomaru stood, staring at the black scorched mark on the ground were the man must have been standing, " Kagome was taken. Again."

Akito shook his head, his blue eyes narrowing, " Naraku."

" No, it wasn't him. It was Thanatos." He walked over to his closet to dress, " Wake the other lords."

* * *

Tell me what you think! hey I was also wondering if you guys like the longer chapters, I've been trying to keep them between 5K to 7K (which is short to me) but the last two chapters came to a little over 9K. Too much? or shorten them a bit?


	24. Chapter 24

Here's another one!

* * *

Kagome was shivering, the air was cold and crisp, the water had to be below freezing and the small rock she stood on was only big enough to hold her. She pulled the sheet she was able to grab around her naked form like the hood the man flying around her was wearing.

He flapped his wings, sending cold air her way, she struggled to stay steady on the small platform she was forced to stand on. She frowned at him, " Would you stop that!"

Thanatos clouded eyes glanced up to the sky, " Reminds me of the night we first met doesn't it."

Kagome nodded, rubbing her red nose, " Yes. It was cold then too."

He laughed, drifting over to her, standing on the surface of the water without falling in, he again looked her over, " Much changed about you."

Kagome agreed, " Yeah, I grew up."

" I see."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " So what's wrong, I'm not sending you enough dead?"

He shook his head, his flaming hair waving around him, " There is an issue I need you to handle, someone I need you to kill."

Kagome raised a brow, " I thought you couldn't interfere with the workings of man?"

He frowned, " This is different. A woman was taken captive tonight, in her possession is something that doesn't belong to her. I need you to kill her and get it back before her kidnappers find it."

Kagome sneezed, pulling the sheet tighter around her, " What she take?"

" She didn't take anything, it was inherited to her with the passing of her sister."

Kagome frowned, " Then why is it important, she probably doesn't even know what it is she got."

Thanatos shook his head, " She doesn't, but this is the demon that took her." waving a hand in the air, the clouds above circled before acting like a mirror, a picture of Naraku's face appeared.

Kagome raised a brow, " Naraku? Who did he capture?"

Thanatos waved his hand again, a picture of Kaede chained to the wall appeared. Kagome frowned, what Thanatos said earlier now making sense, " What did Kikyou leave Kaede to make you want her dead?"

Strong arms crossed, blinking his cloudy eyes, " A scroll."

Kagome shook her head, " You're not going to tell me what this is about are you?"

" Nope."

Kagome sighed, shivering, " If I bring you back the scroll do I still have to kill Kaede?"

That raised a brow on the chiseled face of death, " I thought you didn't like this woman?"

Kagome just shrugged, " I've been moody lately, my mind keeps changing."

Thanatos smirked, " Okay, send me 15 in her place, bring me the scroll and she doesn't have to die."

The young miko nodded, unable to feel her feet, " Can you bring me back now?"

Thanatos grinned, the girl had a mouth on her since the day he met her. No fear for him evident in the air, he liked that about her, " My little διάδοχος." Flapping his wings once before he grabbed her, taking off into the sky.

* * *

Everyone sat in there appropriate chairs in the dinning room, drnking tea, trying to wake up, the silence thick and drowning. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table, Lord Suki to his right and Lord Lemin beside him.

Hampton walked into the room, his green eyes glazed with sleep, his waist long black hair up in a high ponytail, the bright strip of orange curling around his face, his sleeping humakas low on his waistline, nothing covering creamy sexy abs. He yawned, rubbing his face, " What's going on?"

Sesshomaru looked to his best friend, old habits die hard, the tiger was still a heavy sleeper, the slowest person he knew to wake up. " Kagome was taken."

The general blinked, " What? Who took her, how they got in?"

Suki sipped on his tea, trying to wake his tired brain, " It was Thermus."

Sesshomaru shook his head, clearly he was the only alert one in the room. " Thanatos."

Suki nodded, " Right, right." then yawned, sipping more tea. Heaven knows he needed the energy.

Lemin looked much like a bear, trying to wake from hibernation, he blinked tired eyes, " How long has it been?" he think he nodded off a few times throughout the conversation.

A servant was bringing out more tea, when Hampton finally made his way to the table, Sesshomaru frowned, " 2 hours."

A toronado of wind suppenly blew, blasting open the dinning hall doors, sending Akito flying, crashing against the wall. The table flipped over, everyone struggling to stand, strong gusts whipping everything about the room.

There was a sudden scream in the air, " Close your eyes!" They all immediately recognized the voice as Kagome's and did what she said.

Thanatos landed in the middle of the room, dropping Kagome on the floor, " You're no fun διάδοχος." he walked around the room.

Kagome was unable to stand on her raw, frozen feet, so she crawled towards them, " Don't look, no matter what, don't look!"

Thanatos was grinning, standing in front of the bear demon, " I smell cubs on you." laughing as sweat dotted the lord's brow, " Come on, take a peek."

Kagome tried to stand but her legs gave out, her lips blue, teeth chattering, " Don't look, don't!"

Thanatos continued around the room, stopping at the inu demon, " I seen her naked too, don't you wanna take a peek at me, see your competition."

She couldn't control her shivering, hypothermia well past setting in, " Don't look Sesshomaru."

Thanatos raised a brow, there was something in the air around the demon, not fear, more like concern and it wasn't for himself. This was interesting since death was literally staring the man in the face, he glanced down feeling a power pushing against his own. Clouded eyes fell on tenseiga, he smirked, recognizing the sword, this was definitely interesting.

He turned, seeing a human servant cowering on the floor. He grinned, they were the easiest to break, he moved over to the small girl. " Come now, one peek one hurt, you know you want to. Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours, just one peek will do. One quick glance."

The young girl whimpered, lids slowly opening, Thanatos grinned, " That's right. What harm can one look do. Look at me."

Kagome shook her head, " Don't!"

But it was too late, the young maid opened her eyes, a blood curling scream left her lips at what stood before her. Eyes sinister and souless, black flames engulfing his entire head, his face the skull of a fresh skelaton, sharp talons as teeth looking ready to tear her to shreds.

Kagome watched as the young maid fell to the ground, body pale and dead, her blood coagulated in her veins, making them bulge against her gray skin. Then slowly she dissolved into a pile of sand.

Thanatos just turned and laughed, " That never gets old." he looked to his prodigy, " You got 2 days."

Kagome pulled on the table, forcing herself to her numb feet, " 6."

A brow raised on his handsomely horrorifying face, " Are you trying to negotiate with me?"

Kagome pointed a shaking finger to her feet, " You did this. I need time to heal."

Thanatos grinned, " This is what I love about you, always trying to make it on your terms, 4 days, I'll met you in the gardens at sunset on the final day." he stared at her to make sure she was listening, " If you do not deliever what I want, you know what will happen."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " I already work for you Thanatos, what else can you do to me." she mumbled.

He just smirked, clouded eyes glancing to the inu who had his eyes closed, " Not to you my διάδοχος."

Kagome frowned at him, he just blew her a two finger kiss and spun, his wings blasting air in all directions as he took off, leaving the palace. Kagome waited another moment before sighing, " Okay, he's gone."

Lord Lemin blinked, then collasped to the ground, " Did that really just happen?" Was he really just standing before death itself.

Sesshomaru immediately moved over to Kagome, she was freezing, barely able to stand, he scooped her up, " To my study." he said, hurrying down the hall, the fireplace should still be ablaze.

They all followed, Suki, Lemin, Akito and Hampton, Sesshomaru reached the room first, setting Kagome on the couch by the fire. Akito brought over the basin of water, slowly easing each foot into the water. Hampton was drapping furs around her form that was still only covered by a thin sheet. Lemin and Suki standing back, watching as the men of west dotted on the intended mate of their lord. They all really cared about her, how could they have possible felt she was a threat before, everyone here clearly loved this woman.

Lemin shook his head, sitting in one of the black recliners, " Okay, what the hell is going on?" ready to get some answers.

Suki nodded, wanting the same, " I heard you say you work for Thanatos, is that true?"

Kagome frowned, glancing down to the basin that just started to glow a soft pink to hurry her healing process. Did she want to explain everything to them? Not really, no. She sighed, " He wants to hire my services. Apparently Naraku kidnapped Kaede who has something he wants and he wants it back."

Hampton frowned, "Why would a god need help from a human miko." he glanced to Kagome, " No offense."

She just shook her head, " He's not a god. He's not man nor demon. He is Death personified into a form we can comprehend. He is not the devil, he helps guard the gates to hell and send souls through them. He is the father of all Grim Reapers."

Lemin frowned, " Why would Naraku take that old priestess as a prisoner, she has no real power."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " She left for her village this morning, rumors of an attack reached her."

Hampton frowned, " An ambush, like they did with us."

Suki made a face, " But why the old priestess, what can she possibly have that Naraku wants and Thanatos wants back?"

Eyes fell on Kagome, she sneezed, rubbed her red nose and shrugged, " Don't look at me, I don't know."

Lemin raised a brow, " He didn't tell you what you are supposed to return to him?"

Kagome again just shrugged, " He said when I see it I'll know, so I figured it would be floating or glowing or something."

Sesshomaru nodded, " We should investigate the village."

Lemin and Suki nodded, standing, " We'll get ready." Suki stated, turning for the door.

Hampton stood as well, " I'll gather some men and meet you at the front gates."

Kagome looked up, " Wait, give me an hour and I can go too."

Sesshomaru frowned, " No, you should stay here."

Kagome shook her head, " Hell no, I'll be good to go in an hour, only I supposedly know what Thanatos is looking for remember."

Lemin agreed as he and Suki stood by the door, " She has point."

Sesshomaru frowned, he didn't want her in harms way, but they were right, " Fine, stay here and heal, I will get your clothes."

She nodded, holding the furs closer to her body, as everyone stepped out of the room. Akito was quiet, following Lord Sesshomaru to his quarters. He was silent, standing outside the room knowing his lord was changing. He was deep in thought, he liked Kagome, really, really liked Kagome. But he was loyal to the west, forever loyal to west. Like her, he and his family are not native to these lands, coming down from up north where arctic days are everyday. He learned a lot as a child traveling to these lands and one of them were langauges. It was something he had to pick up quickly with meeting strange new people every day on their journey to these lands. That's how he knew she was lying.

His problem was he didn't know how to confront the issue. He knew she wasn't telling the truth about that meeting with Thanatos. But she didn't want to get her in trouble with Lord Sesshomaru, however, by not knowing the full truth he could be putting Lord Sesshomaru life in danger. And if he was forced to chose between his growing feelings for Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru he will chose the west. He had to tell him, he waited till lord Sesshomaru stepped back into the hall, dressed in his regular attire, carrying a bundle of clothes for Kagome.

He followed him down the hall, nervously clamming his spear in his hand, he had to tell him. Had to tell him before something bad happened, something they can avoid if they got her to tell the truth. They reached his study, blue eyes watched as a strong hand reached for the door. Akito reached out, " My Lord?"

Sesshomaru paused, glancing to his bodyguard, a brow went up, the kit was glancing nervously from side to side, " What's wrong?"

The young fox frowned for a moment, " Lady Kagome is not telling the full truth about Thanatos." he whispered.

The statement made Sesshomaru turn, very much interested, " Why do you say that?"

Akito glanced to the door for a moment, his demon hearing can pick up subtle splashing in the water, meaning Kagome was still by the fire not listening to them. He looked back over to Lord Sesshomaru, swallowing for a second, hoping he was doing the right thing, " He called her διάδοχος. In simple terms, Diádochos, it's Greek." He paused, " It means crowned prince, heir... successor. He wouldn't call her something so intimate if he was just hiring her for a job. They've met before."

Sesshomaru blinked, certain pieces to the puzzle suddenly fitting together, he turned, sliding the door back, stepping into the room, " That's why his touch doesn't kill you."

Kagome turned at the sudden noise, she was splashing water on her face to warm her cheeks, " What?"

Akito slid the door closed as Sesshomaru moved closer, " That's why you can look at him with no fear of death." He tossed the bundle of clothes to the floor by her feet, " You died before haven't you?"

Kagome frowned, eyes glancing from Akito to Sesshomaru, her posture said it all, her shoulders stiff, ready for what ever reaction. " This is not the time to talk about this."

Sesshomaru frowned, " I want the the truth Kagome. Now."

She shook her head, " Sesshomaru I..."

He stopped her, stepping closer, " I am on your side." Kagome blinked at the sudden confession, he stepped closer, " But I need to know the full story. No more secrets."

Kagome swallowed, then glanced over his shoulder, " Akito can you step out for a second?"

He blinked, then glanced to his boss, " My lord?"

Sesshomaru simply nodded, not taking eyes off of Kagome, the fox nodded as well, sliding the door back and stepping into the hall. Kagome glanced around for a moment, her eyes landed on the a poker for the fireplace. She walked over and picked it up, charging it with her powers before dropping it on the floor. It erupted in a pink light, the soft glow funneled out before forming a protective barrier around the entire room.

She then sighed, taking a seat on the couch, " I haven't lied to you, I just didn't go into full detail. I was telling you the truth about the night I met Thanatos."

She glanced to him as he sat beside her, " The thing is, I never made it off that boat." she rubbed her face for a moment, remembering exactly what happened, " The captain got loose from his ties to the bed and we fought, the floor above us burned away and collapsed, knocking me out, the water came in and I drowned right there in the hull of the ship."

She shivered at the next thought, " Souls from all over were traveling in the same direction, I knew as soon as I seen those gates I was going to hell. But Thanatos stopped me from entering, he said he been watching me, impressed with my work so far, at the age of 7 I sent him 42 bodies already including Rage. He called me a prodigy and wanted to make a deal."

Sesshomaru frowned, " To let you live, you had to work for him."

Kagome shook her head, " No, its more than that, I've been marked by death."

" I don't understand."

Her hand pulled at the furs wrapped around her, " The stars Sesshomaru." showing the left side of her neck, the small symbols matching the one in the middle of Thanatos's forward, " There not from the binding spell, it just revealed the mark I already carried."

Her hands closed, almost praying for a moment, as she said the spell. Reaching into a small black hole that appeared, she pulled out a scroll. She looked at it for a moment, the hole disappearing, in her hand she held her life. " For me to live, I signed a contract, when the time calls for it, I will die and take his place. I will become the new keeper of the gates. I will be the next Lady Death."

There was a long pause, Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing, he shook his head, " What do you mean when the time calls for it, that can be at any moment." he reached for the scroll, snapping it open, eyes scrolling over the dead langauge, there had to be a loop hole, an exit clause, a way to void this thing.

A sniffle came to from his side, making him look, Kagome wiped tears from her face, " Believe me, since I met you, I've read that thing over a thousand times trying to find a way out." She shook her head, tears falling, " There isn't one, my life is not my own and I don't know how long I'll be here. How long I can stay with you. There's nothing anyone can do, it is my fate."

Sesshomaru stared at her, this is why she was so wild, this is why she trained so hard so she can do whatever she wanted. This is why she was so well traveled, so well versed in so many different cultures. This is why she wasn't married or mated, this is why she didn't want any responsibilities. She didn't want to leave any ties or make any connections to anyone. Because her time here was limited, at any moment she can be signaled and she will be pulled from this world to fulfill a destiny she written herself.

This is why she didn't want to talk about the growing feelings between them. She doesn't want to miss this world or leave anyone missing her. A hand reaching over, touching her wet cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb. He leaned forward, touching his lips to her, he couldn't tell her it would be okay, even he knew one can only cheat death for so long. But he will not stop looking, if there was a way out he will find it.

She smiled, pulling away from him, wiping her face, " So that's my story."

Sesshomaru looked down to the contract in his hand, needing to change the subject, " Do you know what Thanatos is really looking to retrieve from the old priestess?"

She nodded, taking the scroll from him, " I think it's a contract like mine Kikyou signed when she died."

A brow raised, " You think she is alive as well?"

She again opened her portal to her treasure trove, dropping the contract inside, " Oh no, she's dead for sure. She didn't go to hell so her soul wasn't Thanatos's to trade, but she definitely traded something for something and I want to know what."

She picked up the bundle of clothes on the floor, shedding the layers of furs she was wrapped in to the floor. Sesshomaru watched her get dress, sliding her underwear on and her bra in place, the small black stars dotting her left breast now running down to her abs. There was much more than when he first bit her, did that mean her time was running short? Mentally he shook his head, not wanting to think about that.

Kagome was dressing in her training clothes when she noticed, her shorts were changed to pants. She raised a brow, glancing to Sesshomaru, he just blinked, " I don't like all the skin you show."

She smiled, rolling her eyes, pulling them on, they were snug, but slightly baggy, she tied them tight to her waist before pulling on her boots. Braiding her hair in two cornbraids, Sesshomaru stood, walking over to the chest of drawers in the corner and pulled out her weapons.

She grinned, " How come your always hiding those from me?"

He turned to her, " It's for your own good." handing over her weapons as she stood.

She twisted them in her palms for a moment, she loved the feel of this babies, she glanced at him, " There's something else I need."

" What's that?"

She smirked, " When you first put me in that cell did you search the room I was staying in?"

" Of course."

" Find anything?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " Just a scarf hidden beneath the floorboard."

" Can I see it?"

He frowned, " For what?"

She grinned, " I'll show you."

He stared at her for a moment before turning, walking over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer, pulling a red scarf out. Kagome smiled, walked over to him, taking it from his hand. She rolled it into a line, laying it on the table. Saying the spell under her breath, the cloth started to simmer for a moment, Kagome grinned, grabbing the ends flicked her wrist. The scarf unraveled, the weapons she bought from her friend in the beginning of her mission now revealed.

Sesshomaru blinked, seeing throwing stars, daggers, brass knuckles, knifes and all sorts of weapons. The smirk came quick, of course he thought, he should have known, he look to her, " Where did you get these?"

Kagome just grinned, strapping the holster to her waist, sticking daggers and stars into slots. " A locksmith."

A brow raised, watching as she strapped holsters to her thighs and forearms, " Do you mean a blacksmith, locksmiths don't make weapons."

She grinned picking up a 8 inch dagger she missed, the long curvy blade gleamed, the white ivory handle slick and smooth in her hand. " No, I mean a locksmith, you get the best weapons from someone who doesn't want people to know they make weapons." slidding the dagger in a holster on her calf.

He shook his head and turned, picking up his swords, " Let's go."

She nodded, picking up her own weapons, slapping the ends together to make her staff, " I'm ready."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, dressed in all black like she was, covered in weapons, looking like a deadly ninja. He liked how she was able to take care of himself, ready to stand by his side in battle. He reached out, grabbing her neck, pullng her over to him, kissing her lips. She blinked, surprised at the jesture, but opened to him none the less.

He tasted those soft lips of hers for a moment, savoring there sweet ripe flavor, he pulled away, staring at her for a moment, then turned for the door, " Let's go."

Kagome blinked, watching him step out the door, she raised a brow, " Unexpected, not unwanted but definitely something to look into later."she mumbled, following him out the door.

* * *

Everyone was ready and at the gates waiting for them, Lord Lemin, Lord Suki, Hampton, Tahoe, Kanyto, Akito and oddly enough, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru raised a brow, looking to his half brother, " What do you think you're doing?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, " Hey, Kaede is my friend too." he frowned, " The only one I got left." he mumbled.

Kagome smiled, " The more the merrier." she turned to the older inu, " How far is the village from here?"

" Half day journey."

A grinned crossed those plump lips, " Race ya!" she yelled, taking off down the path.

Kanyto was the ones to follow next, racing after the fast miko. Suki laughed, " She is something else." taking off after them, Lemin next then Tahoe then Akito, and then the general. Sesshomaru shook his head, indeed the girl was something else, taking off on foot after the others. Inuyasha followed his brother, steps barely hitting the ground, " You really know how to pick'em Sesshomaru!"

Amber eyes glanced to his half brother, " Just keep up." picking up his pace. Inuyasha frowned, seeing his brother pull ahead of him, his amber eyes narrowed, he was not going to win, leaning forward, picking up speed.

There was a smile on her face as she ran, she loved the feel of air against her face. Getting her heart pumping, her lungs burning, it always caused her to smiled. She'll admit it, only to herself, she was a speed freak, an adrenaline junkie.

Out the corner of her eye she could see Kanyto catching up to her, she grinned, even more than adrenaline she loved a challenge. Pushing her powers through her legs, her pace increasingly picked up, already fast for a human, with her extra speed, she disappeared like the wind into the dense forest.

The parkour skills she mastered as a child only helped her move faster through the environment. She leaped over a fallen tree, swerving swiftly between trees and stumps. She hurled over a bushel of thorns, swan dived between a thicket of branches, rolled expertly to her feet and continued on her way. She could feel the powers of the other lords closing in on her, she pushed more power into her legs, going even faster. The ground sizzled were she stepped as grass sparked and died from her raising heat. Another few minutes and she will be there, she will win. She loved to win.

There were hot on her trail now but she can see the thinning of trees around her. A clearing was coming up, she flipped up over a soft incline, grabbed the low branch of a tree, with an expert twist, she planted her feet and propelled forward. With the extra boost, she flew through the air, clearing the tree line in mere moments before landing in a crouch on the ground.

One by one, mere seconds apart from each other, the entire group skidded into the clearing. Kagome grinned, looking at them, " The first one to touch the well wins!" she yelled, taking off for the old bone eaters well.

Sesshomaru just shook his head, not participating as well as Lord Suki and Lord Lemin, the three demon lords watching as six hands instantaneously touched the rim of the well. Kagome grinned, " I win!"

Akito shook his head, " I touched it first."

Tahoe raised a brow, " No, I did."

Kanyto shook his head, " no, it was me."

Inuyasha frowned, " No, I touched it first."

Hampton raised a brow, " How, you were the last to entire the clearing."

The arguing started between the soldiers, general, half breed and miko, Lemin laughed, strong arms crossed over his chest, " Just like my cubs."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Enough."

The arguing paused, everyone turned, Sesshomaru eyes landed on Kagome, " Let's go."

They all nodded, following Lord Sesshomaru and the other two lords down the trail. Kagome nudged Kanyto with her shoulder, " I won though." she mumbled.

The Earth Natural laughed, " Sure you did."

They were walking down the hill towards the village, in a diamond formation, Sesshomaru in the front, Lord Suki to his left, Lord Lemin to his right. Hampton stood by Lord Suki and Tahoe stood by Lord Lemin. Kagome next to Hampton and Akito next to Tahoe. Kantyo next to Kagome and Inuyasha taking up the rear, closing the diamond, amber eyes shifting from side to side, remembering the last time he was here.

The sun was just rising in the sky, Kagome glanced up watching the colors paint the sky. She smiled, another sun rise and I am here, the mantra she chanted to herself every morning since she was seven. They all were quietly curving a bend in the worn path, when the elder inu demon sensed something. He stopped and everyone immediately pulled out their weapons, eyes scanning their surroundings for a threat. A second later, bodies dropped from the trees, humans surrounding them, deadly weapons made of steel and demon bones in their hands. All wearing demon slayers uniforms, a young one stepped forward, pointing his kusarigama at them, " What is your business here demons!"

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the young boy, " Step aside."

He shook his head, " You will not destroy this village."

A hand touched the hilt of Tokijin, he was not in the mood for this and not above cutting these humans down, " I will not say it again."

The boy just dropped into a stance, ready to defend what he considered his, making everyone else do the same. Kagome suddenly stepped forward, she had a finger up, looking at the young boy, his black hair in a low ponytail, bangs messy but cute around his heart shaped face, eyes a certain determined brown that reminded her of someone, " Who do you look like?" she asked, catching everyone off guard.

She snapped her finger, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, trying to remember, " What's that girl name, looks just like you." She touched face, " She wear pink eye shadow, wears an outfit like yours." a finger tapped her temple, her eyes closing for a moment, " Don't tell me..." she blinked, pointing a finger at him, " Sake!" she then shook her head, " No that's not it, I must be thirsty."

The young boy raised a brow at the old behavior of the woman, she didn't look demon nor was she acting demon, " Do you mean Sango?"

Kagome grinned, " Yes! Sango, that's it, you look like Sango, you two related?"

He just nodded, " How do you know her?"

Kagome looked at him, " We're kind of friends, she was on her way here with a priestess and a monk, did she make it okay?"

His weapon lowered, how did she know who her sister was traveling with, " Who are you?"

Kagome blinked, realizing they never introduced each other, " I'm Kagome, you are adorable."

The name registered, the young boy raised a brow, " You're the one that almost broke her nose."

Kagome giggled with a smile, " She told you about that?"

" I am Kuhoku, her brother, she tells me everything." he waved a hand, signaling the others to lower their weapons, he stared at the pretty female, she was human, he was sure of it, a priestess too. She was almost glowing with her purifying powers, " Why are you here?"

Kagome smiled, lowering even more of the boy's defenses, " I heard she was in trouble." She pointed a thumb over her shoulder, " So I brought back up."

Kuhoku raised a brow, " You're saying all these demons are with you?"

Kagome stepped forward, touching his shoulders as she whispered in his ear, " Would you believe me if I said I keep them as pets?"

Kuhoku grinned, a chuckle leaving his lips, " Really." He shook his head as the pretty woman just pulled away and nodded, " Sango is in Kaede's hut, it is the first one down this hill, just on the outskirts of the village."

Kagome touched his cheeks, " Thanks good looking."

The boy blushed as she walked by him, her demons following, he shook his head, " Keep them under control." he called after her.

Kagome waved a hand in the air, " Will do."

Suki shook his head as they all descended the hill, " I'm nobody's pet."

Kagome laughed, " Of course not Suki but it's better than the blood bath that was to come if I didn't say anything." They were just protecting their home, they didn't deserve to die.

Lemin raised a brow, " So all of that was a performance?"

Kagome shrugged, seeing the hut coming into view, " In my line of work you have to know ways to avoid a fight."

The all approached the hut, Kagome was the one to step forward to go in, everyone else made a semi circle in front of the door.

Kagome walked in and glanced around, the small home was just as she remembered it, cozy, warming, welcoming. Sango was laying on a cot by a fire, covered in bandages, asleep, Kagome walked over to her to get a better look. She was covered in bruises and open wounds, whatever she fought she fought hard.

" They attacked us just on the outskirts of the village on our way back to the palace."

Kagome turned, seeing Miroku step from the other room, banged up as well but not as badly, carrying a bowl of soup. " There were hundreds of demons, the other slayers came to help fend them off."

Kagome helped him sit down, " Why didn't you use your Kazaana?"

He shook his head, sitting the bowl down beside him, " Saimyōshōs were everywhere."

Kagome just frowned, of coursed Naraku would send those demonic wasps to stop Miroku from using his wind tunnel, " Why didn't you come back to us?"

Violet eyes glanced over to the sleeping female, " She hasn't woke up yet."

Kagome followed his eyes for a moment, watching Sango, then turned back to him, " Did Kaede have her satchel with her when they took her?"

He raised a brow, " How do you know they took her?"

Kagome just shrugged, " She's not here and nobody's crying so she's not dead."

He nodded, agreeing to the simple observation, " Yes she did, she came to gather some scrolls she left here."

Kagome stood, " I'm going to take a quick look around, see if I can find anything to help figure out why they took her."

Miroku just nodded though his eyes never left the miko before him, she was good but he was a con artist as well and he can tell when someone was lying. He stood, following her into the small sleeping room and watched as she moved around the room. A brow raised, seeing her looking in the most unuasual spots, behind paintings, inside pillow cases, the bottoms of boots. He crossed his arms, " You're not here for Kaede are you?"

Kagome was on her knees, taping the wooden floor with a knuckle, listening to the sound, " What makes you say that?"

" You're clearly looking for something."

Kagome tapped on a certain slab of wood, a dull thunk returned, she grinned, " They took her for something she has, if I find it I can trade it for her." she tapped the wood again then balled a fist and punched it. The wood gave to her strength, she cleared away the broken pieces before reaching in the black hole.

Miroku watched her pull out a small chest, she set it on the ground and flipped it open, it was empty. She frowned, then stood, wiping dirt from her hands, " Okay I'm leaving now."

Miroku blinked, " Wait what?" her turned watching as she stepped out the bedding room, " Where are you going?"

Kagome grinned, " To get Kaede." She glanced at Sango laying on the mat, walking over her, she smiled, " Wake up." her leg glowing a soft pink as she kicked the demon slayer in the side. The soft dusty glow slowly covered the battered woman's entire body before seeping throw her skin, wounds and bruises healing.

Sango blinked, then grabbed her side, " Did you just kick me?!"

Kagome grinned, " Feeling better."

" You bitch!" Sango screamed, grabbing the bowl of soup on the floor and throwing it at her. Kagome jumped back as the thick broth splashed on the floor, her mouth dropped at the audicity, " Hey!"

Sango launched forward in an attack, tackling Kagome through the matted entry way. Everyone jumped back, the girls rolling on the grass insults flying, clawing, biting and pulling hair. It was an all out cat fight. Sesshomaru stepped forward, wrapping an arm around the small waist of his miko and pulled her off the demon slayer. Kagome reached for the girl, " She started it!"

Sango was being held back by her brother and other slayers, " You hit me!"

" I healed you!"

Kuhoku looked at Sango, all her bruises, her two black eyes, busted lip and and over a dozen deep slices were gone, she was completely healed. " She's right Sango."

Brown eyes looked down, she was indeed feeling once again at the top of her game, she frowned, then rolled her eyes, " What, you want a thank you?"

Kagome crossed her arms as Sesshomaru held her against his chest, " Bitch." she mumbled.

Kuhoku grinned, the two girls would not believe how alike they were, prideful, feminist, far too independant. He let go of his sister, " Kaede was taken by the demons that attacked."

Kagome nodded, pulling away from Sesshomaru, " I know." she looked to her lord, " She has what I'm looking for with her."

Sesshomaru nodded, then looked to the human, " Which way did they retreat?"

Suki crossed his arms, " Let me guess, East."

Kuhoku raised a brow, " Yes, how did you know?"

The phoniex turned, " I just know Hyde has something to do with this."

Lord Lemin shook his head, " We can not accuse him without proof."

Kagome pivoted on her foot, " Okay, let's go, I think I remember where Naraku was holding me captive. We can start searching there."

The gang of demons and one half breed nodded, Sango stepped forward, " I'm coming too."

Kagome pivot, insults of not needing her help on the tip of her tongue, Sesshomaru clamped a hand over her mouth, " Fine, let's go."

Her mouth dropped, looking to the inu, eyes bewildered, " Oh so you friends with this bitch now! Don't make me fuck her ass up."

Sango rolled her eyes, offended, she had a name and she was tired of the insults, " You can try."

Lord Suki glanced between the young women, " Now, ladies let's not fight."

The demon lord went ignored, Kagome shook her head, " You think you can beat me bitch?"

Sango frowned, glaring at Kagome, " You bleed like everybody else don't you."

Lord Suki raised his hands, trying to defuse the situation, " Ladies, please."

Kagome glared at her, " You don't know me to test me."

Sango moved closer, Kagome dropped her weapons from her back to the grass, ready for a fight. Lord Suki and Hampton stood between the two rival females, Sango brown eyes narrowed, " I know enough, you egotistical psychotic tramp!"

Kagome looked over Lord Suki, " You're one to talk, trying to play hardcore for the crowd! You got daddy issues bitch, you can't get a man?!"

Sango pushed at Hampton, trying to reach the miko, the insult hitting deep, " At least my crowd don't have to fake like me! How it feels to have no real friends!"

Kagome pushed against Lord Suki, that insult hit home, " Just fine as long as I got your brother to fuck at night!"

Sango frowned, pushing Hampton into Lord Suki, " Don't you dare talk about my brother!"

Kagome eyes narrowed, " Make me!"

Sango snarled at her, " Try me!"

Lord Suki put his hands out, " Alright that is enough! We have more urgent matters at hand."

Kagome glared at the demon slayer before picking up her weapons, strapping them on her back and turning. " Whatever."

Sango glared at her for a moment, frowning, " I'll get my gear."

Kagome rolled her eyes, her back to her, " Bitch." she mumbled.

Sango pivoted, hearing the name calling, too pissed to let it go, " You got something to say?!"

Kagome turned, unafraid of the slayer, " You heard me bitch!"

" Call me a bitch again!"

" Bitch, Bitch, Bitch, Bitch, Bitch!"

Sango screamed, launching at the miko, Kagome lunged forward as well. Hampton and Lord Suki back Sango as Sesshomaru caught Kagome mid air around her waist, pinning her to his chest as she struggled against him. " Let go! Let go of me!"

Sesshomaru shook his head, tossing her over his shoulder, he glanced to the others, " We'll take the lead." walking down the worn path.

Lord Lemin rubbed his chin for a moment before glancing to Tahoe, " Lady Kagome is the jealous type isn't she?"

Tahoe laughed at the realization from his lord then nodded, " I suppose she is."

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

here's another!

* * *

She sat on the floor in an empty room, leaning back on the cold wooden wall, a soft frown on her bloody face. Two low level demon guards worked her over something serious a little while ago. She sat Indian style, her hands folded in her lap, a loop bolted to the floor where a single chain was pulled through then attached to her arms. Making escape hard for the old woman, its clear they wanted something, if they wanted her dead she would be by now.

The door opened and Naraku walked in, he closed the door behind him, " Are you comfortable?"

Kaede looked up, she simple stared, pulling inspiration from her good friend, the lord of the west. Her bloody face, impassive and neutral, not answering.

The hanyou leaned against the wall, watching the younger sister to his beloved Kikyou, he saw the dried blood around her chaffed wrists. " Would you like a wet towel?"

Kaede blinked, then decided, there was a spot of dirt on the floor that was more interesting than Naraku at the moment. Naraku crossed his arms, " Your reserves are strong I will admit but everything breaks after enough force is applied."

Kaede didn't award him with a reaction, staring hard at an invisible rock. A sudden back slap snapped her head to the left, blood splattering on the floor. The old priestess took a moment to prop herself back up against the wall. She licked her busted lip and spit out blood, glaring her one eye at the hanyou.

Naraku bent so he was eye level, not caring he just hit an chained unarmed female, " Kagome. The Grey Ghost, I know she was your student. I want to know more about her."

Kaede glared at him, but her lips did not part. Naraku smiled, standing, " You will tell me what I want know."

Her face was set in stone, she betrayed Kagome once, she will not do it again, the fire in her eye clearly stated over her dead body. Naraku simple smirked at the old woman's defiance, he turned, " Kagura."

The wind demoness stepped into the room, her hand touched the strap of the carry on over her shoulder, looking at the old priestess, her eyes low and glassy.

Naraku glanced to Kaede one last time, " Kagura here is going to loosen your lips and then I will come back to see what you got to say."

Kaede frowned as the half breed walked out the room, puffing out a soft pant of breath, this was going to hurt, looking to wind demoness pull on black gloves. This was going to really hurt, just her luck.

Kagura sat her bag on the floor out of arms and legs reach of the old woman, she pulled out a long straight edge razor blade, " I'm sorry." she mumbled, hoping the woman understood she didn't want to do this but she had to. She didn't have a choice or it would be done to her and most likely be worst.

Kaede just turned her head away, closing her eyes and forced her mind to meditate. The sting of the first slice tore through her abdomen, she winced, hissing but overall she ignored it. Pushing her mind far away, she wasn't here she kept repeating, she was far, far away.

* * *

Kagome was frowning, her elbow jamming into Sesshomaru's shoulders, holding up her chin, beyond annoyed at being carried like a sack of rice. They have been walking for hours, the was nearly at the high point in the sky and she was getting hungry, she sighed loudly, " Can you put me down now?"

" Will you behave?"

She rolled her pale eyes, " I'm not a child."

Sesshomaru just continued to trek forward, " Then stop acting like one."

Kagome frowned, she can see the rest of the gang just a few meters behind them, " She started it." the miko mumbled.

Her stomach growled and she kicked her legs for a moment, having a tantrum, Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes. He stopped walking and tossed the woman to the ground, she landed hard, then stood rubbing her behind, " Hey asshole, that hurt!"

He just crossed his arms, " If you're hungry go find something to eat."

Her face dropped into a pout, " I gotta do it myself?" she got accustom to Jay just making her whatever she wanted.

A small smirked played on his face, those pouting lips were too adorable, " Don't act spoiled Kagome. Go hunt. If you still know how to."

She frowned at the insult, " Hey, I know how to get food okay!"

The rest of the gang approached, hearing the rest of the conversation, Sesshomaru was nodding, " Prove it."

She glared at him, " Fine, but when I do I'm not sharing!" she yelled, stomping into the treeline.

Lord Suki laughed, watching her disappear, " There is never a dull moment with this one is there."

Hampton looked over the spot Lord Sesshomaru picked for resting, it was nice, a clearing overlooking a large field. Sesshomaru sat against a tree trunk watching the temporary campsite come to life, Kanyto begin to make a fire, hoping whatever Kagome caught was big, he was pretty hungry. Miroku pretended to mediate but actually watching Sango's backside as she bent over to help start the fire. Akito stood by the tree Sesshomaru sat by always on duty, Lord Suki and Lord Lemin sat gracefully on the ground starting a conversation about the season change and hopes of a good harvest. Inuyasha jumped into a tree to lounge, not really up for talking, Tahoe stood, looking up to the sky, wondering for a moment if his brother reached the western palace yet.

Hampton sat by Sesshomaru with a grin, looking to his best friend, " This is weird right?"

Sesshomaru nodded, " Extremely." it was like they were on a picnic, as if this get together was planned, as if they were all friends and were just hanging out.

Kagome stepped out of the tree line, a leaf woven basket in her hands filled with all types of fruits and berries. " I'm back!" she set the basket she made in the middle of the group, Lemin reached forward, picking up a fruit, " Where in the world did you find mangoes in this part of the forest?"

Suki nodded, eye brow raising, leaning forward, " Is that kiwi?" picking up the sweet dessert.

Kagome grinned, " I got skills right."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " Kagome I told you to go hunt not forage."

Kanyto stood, " I will go my lord."

Kagome frowned, " Wait, no sit down!" she turned to Sesshomaru, pale eyes narrowing, " I can hunt." she stated firmly, turning, stomping once again into the forest.

Hampton grinned, " Well until then." he reached for the basket, " I haven't had passion fruit in years." He blinked, slicing the melon open, he glanced over to Sesshomaru, " Matter of fact I didn't know passion fruit grew in this area."

Everyone reached for a different fruit, the variety she found in such a short amount of time in this selected area was astonishing. They ate the fruit for a while, talking among themselves. Lemin was frowning, staring at the exotic fruit in the basket, most of them didn't grow in this region. His curiosity was peaked, he glanced over as Kagome again stepped from the treeline, she had two rolled up banana leaves full of trout under each arm.

The campsite went quiet as she set the large bundles down, there had to be about 15 pieces of fish wrapped in each bundle. She put her hands on hips, " There. Lunch."

Hampton blinked, surprise on his face, " Where did you get all this fish?"

She just shrugged, " A lake."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the vague answer, " Kagome."

She frowned at him, hearing the accusing tone, " I didn't steal them."

He simply stared at her, she rolled her eyes, her anger spiking, " Fine! I stole them! But they had a big ass net full, I'm pretty sure they not gonna notice a few dozen fish missing!" her hands went into the air, aggravated to a whole new level, " Damn!" she screamed, once again storming off into the forest.

Suki glanced over to the inu demon as Tahoe begin gutting the fish and sticking them by the fire, " She's cranky."

Sesshomaru stood to go after her, Sango stood as well, stepping forward, " Lord Sesshomaru, may I speak to her."

The inu raised a brow, suspicions rising, Sango glanced to him then to the ground, " I think it might be a... female problem."

Sesshomaru immediately sat down, knowing exactly what she was talking about, " Go ahead."

Sango nodded, grabbing her boomerang and heading after the miko, Hampton frowned, watching them go, " If them two fight, I'm not breaking it up."

Tahoe grinned, " 3 gold coins on Kagome."

" If Kagome don't use her powers I think Sango can take her." Everyone looked to the monk, Miroku blinked at the staring, then shrugged, " Kagome is better trained but Sango has a lot of heart."

Hampton raised a brow, then nodded, " Agreed, the girl puts her soul into a battle, like everything is personal with her."

Kanyto frowned, " I can count at least 6 different fighting styles Kagome has mastered and that's the only ones I seen her do."

Akito agreed, " Kagome is the master of adapting and versatility in a fight."

Hampton raised a brow, " I never seen the slayer back down from a confrontation, she doesn't seem like the type to give up. I wouldn't mind seeing them fight."

Miroku nodded, " Sango's hand to hand combat is unexpectedly well, I think she uses that to her advantage."

Suki grinned, " I suppose it would be a good fight."

Sango found Kagome pacing in a small clearing about 6 meters from the treeline. Her head was down and she was rubbing her temples, mumbling to herself.

Sango raised a brow at the odd behavior, " Are you okay?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Perfect, doesn't everything looks perfect."

Sango frowned, " I don't want to fight with you."

" Good because you wouldn't win."

The slayer raised a brow, " Is it that time?"

Kagome stopped pacing looking to the female at the question. " That time?" she followed brown eyes as they glanced down to her stomach. She blinked, " Oh." then thought for a moment, she shook her head, " No I should be good for another week or two."

Sango sighed, probably like all females, she couldn't stand the monthly bleeding either, " You're mood swings led me to believe it was here."

Kagome frowned, " I just have a headache, no big deal."

Sango crossed her arms, watching the woman again touch her temples, " What's wrong?"

Kagome looked up, " What?"

Sango just leaned against a tree, " I snap on people and get headaches too when I don't want to talk about something that's bothering me. So what's wrong?"

" None of your damn business bitch."

Sango frowned, " Look I'm trying to be nice to you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Excuse the fuck out of me if I don't accept your blessing."

Sango stood straight, " What the hell is your issue, you act like everyone is out to get you."

Kagome stared at her for a moment, then frowned, she was right, " What you said earlier got to me. About people faking to like me." she sighed, rolling her eyes, " This is not the first time people faked being my friend for their own gain."

Sango's face softened, " I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean it and I was wrong. Its clear the West loves you."

Kagome dropped to the grass, sitting with her elbows on her knees, holding her face up with her hands, " I hate being used as a pawn, I'd rather get paid for my services."

Sango raised a brow at the comment, now confused, " What do you mean?"

Kagome looked over, then back to the trees around them, " Nothing."

Sango moved over to her, " Did someone tell you to go after Kaede?"

Kagome frowned, " More like demanded it." she mumbled.

" Why?"

Kagome looked up, the girl now stood in front of her, " Your nosy."

Sango just sat down, shrugging her shoulders, " Kaede is important to me, like a grandmother."

Kagome rolled her eyes and let her head fall back so she was now laying on the ground. Sango copied the movement so she was laying beside her, she turned her head to look at the miko, " How come you don't like her?"

Kagome made a face, " I never said I didn't like her."

Sango raised a brow, " You tried to kill her."

A snicker left the miko's lips, " Signs of affection."

The slayer laughed, then glanced to the blue sky, " Thank you for healing me."

Kagome stared at the sky as well, not a cloud dotting against the blue, " Whatever."

Brown eyes rolled, " Those walls you got up make you annoying."

Kagome laughed, shoulder's shaking for a moment, Sango glanced over to her, " You okay?"

An eyebrow went up, " You suddenly care?"

Sango shrugged, " Kaede once said we got a lot in common, kind of see some of it."

Kagome just sighed, she can see some of it too, they stayed silent, enjoying the quiet moment. She glanced over to the female laying beside her, " Wanna fight?"

Sango raised a brow, " What?"

" Spar. No dangerous intent, just for fun."

Brown eyes stared at the face of the miko for a long moment, she blinked, realization hitting, understanding what she was seeing, she then suddenly laughed, sitting up. Kagome raised a brow, sitting up as well, " What?"

Sango looked to the other female, " You're horny."

For the first time since she met her mentor across the seas, Kagome's face flushed red, she turned away and laughed herself, " Okay so I'm a bit frustrated, sparring will help with that."

Sango stood, " Okay I'm in."

Kagome grinned, standing, " Good, I'm not going easy on you."

Sango dropped into a stance, " Like wise." throwing the first punch.

Kagome blocked the swing to her head, " You really think the west likes me?" She asked forcing the slayer to the ground.

" I don't know Lord Sesshomaru personally but it is clear that he cares about you." Sango said flipping off her back taking a fighting stance and attacked, " Look at all he's done for you so far."

Kagome ducked and weaved sweeping Sango off his feet, " I don't know if it's real or if it's still part of the performance."

Sango jumped to her feet just in time to blocked Kagome's foot from contacting with her head, " There's definitely something real between the two of you. How do you feel about him?"

Kagome back flipped over the slayer, fly kicking her to the ground, " I know I like him."

Sango twisted back up to her feet, " Maybe more than like him?"

Kagome blocked Sango's upper cut to her gut pushing her few feet away, " Maybe."

Sango jumped in the air swinging her fist combined with a few low kicks. " Maybe love him?"

Kagome thought over the question, dodging the attack. " I don't know, its too soon to tell."

Sango threw a wild high kick, " Maybe you just don't want to admit it." she said, then made a hastily swing at the miko's head, " There isn't a time limit on love, you either feel it or you don't."

Kagome rolled her eyes, grunting as a kick came at her side, though they were just sparring, Sango attacks were fast and brutal. She was better than Kagome expected her to be, Kagome stepped her game up, in several impressive moves, she had pinned the slayer down, immobilizing them.

Brown eyes rolled in submission, Kagome grinned, helping her up, " Your Kobudo is pretty good."

Sango blinked at the compliment, " Thanks. How did you know what technique I was using?"

Kagome shrugged, " I learned it on a trip to Okinawa, that's what it is right, Okinawan Kobudo. You from there?"

Sango nodded, " My father was, he taught it to me and my brother."

Kagome crossed her arms, tapping her finger on her elbow, " Your good but you're not shifting your weight through the stances, its slowing you down."

Sango raised a brow, " Really." she dropped into a stance, " Can you show me?"

Kagome nodded, " Sure." falling into a stance, " Do as I do."

That is how Inuyasha found them, going through stances in the middle of a clearing. He frowned, crossing his arms, " Hey! It's bad enough my damn brother got me out here playing lap dog looking for you stupid wenches, but yall decided to be out here dancing around like some got damn kids while we're pose to looking for Kaede!"

Two sets of female eyes blinked, Kagome and Sango glanced to each other for a moment, identical grins crossed their face before they launched at the hanyou.

Amber eyes went wide, " Oh shit." a grunted oof being heard as he was pounced on.

* * *

Naraku sat in an empty room, listening to the soft grunts and hissing whispering through the walls.

Yutomushi was looking out a broken window, " How come your manor doesn't have any furniture?"

Crimson eyes narrowed at the stupid question, he wasn't going to tell him Onigumo's heart was still inside him and was afraid of anything that can catch fire. Instead he glanced to the door, " Kagura."

The wind demoness stepped in, " Yes Naraku."

" Anything."

She just shook her head, pulling off bloody gloves, " The only thing I found out is that she has a high tolerance for pain."

Yutomushi frowned, " She's strong willed, she's not going to talk if you force her. A different approach is needed."

Naraku nodded, agreeing, " I have an idea." he looked to his incarnation, " Kagura go retrieve those clothes Kagome left behind."

She nodded, leaving the room, Yutomushi raised a brow, " What do you need with some old clothes?" his arms crossed, " Better yet, why did you save her old clothes, that's creepy."

Naraku was again tempted to roll his eyes at the consistent insults from the human war lord, " She was bleeding when we captured her remember, so there is blood still on her clothes."

" So."

Naraku shook his head at the idiot, he glanced to his human partner in this game, " How well can you take a punch?"

Kaede sat on the floor of her cell, blood dripping down her chin. The cuts weren't deep enough to cause alarm but they stung causing her entire body to hurt. Throughout the torture she haven't said a word and she doesn't plan to. She won't betray Kagome again, she would rather die.

Yutomushi walked into the room, looking at the bloody woman, annoyance on his face, " Look you old hag, I want some answers and I want them now!"

Kaede looked up, no emotion on her bloody face, lips sealed shut. There was an urgency in his voice, she wondered what caused it.

Noise outside the door caught her attention, something shattering against the floor, shouts being heard, loud thumps as bodies were slammed into the floor. Yutomushi followed the one brown eye to the door before stepping in her path. He bent and grabbed her bloody top, " I don't have time for your games, tell me now!"

Kaede blinked, would she have really came for her, after everything she did, after betraying her? Her voice was sore as it was the first time she spoke since she was taken, " Is she really here?"

Yutomushi frowned, " Start talking."

Kaede blinked, again listening to the noise coming from the hall, was she really here to rescue her? Did she forgive her? Yutomushi stared at the woman for a moment, she seemed to be in a trance. He frowned, she should be scared, he threw a mean jab, catching Kaede hard in the nose. Her whole body tipped over, hitting the floor, her nose spilling out blood.

He pulled her up, rising his fist again, " I'll kill you before she gets to you."

Kaede blinked, dazed, that hit making her see stars, he was shaking her, only adding to her dizziness. The door to her cell was suddenly kicked open, Kaede watched as Kagome stormed in. Her vision was blurry and her head was spinning or she would have noticed Kagome was dressed in regular miko garbs, something she would never wear.

She was holding a large stick, with an angry scream Kagome hefted it like a bat, swinging it with all her might. As soon as Yutomushi dropped after she cracked it across his back, she bent, helping Kaede sit up. " Are you okay?"

Kaede blinked, pain dulling her senses or she would have noticed something was off about her former student. Kagome grabbed her shoulders, " Did you tell them about me?"

The older priestess shook her head, " Of course not, I would not betray you again."

Pale eyes narrowed, " I can't find Naraku, he must know, you must of told him about me. What did you tell him?!"

Kaede blinked, her head hurt, she was too beat up and tired to notice the errors in Kagome's aura, " Nothing, I didn't tell them anything."

Kagome shook her head, not believing her, " You're lying! You betrayed me before, I know you told them about me! What did you tell them?!"

Kaede shook her head, " I promise you Kagome, no one knows you're the Shikon No Miko."

Pale eyes went wide, she leaned back on her knees, a grin crossing her face, " Shikon No Miko?"

Kaede blinked, something was wrong, Yutomushi sat up, rubbing his head, " What the hell, why did you hit me so hard."

Kagome blinked, " It had to be believable." Pale eyes blinked, turning crimson, Kaede blinked, realizing what was going on, the shape shifter, " Naraku." she hissed.

The Kagome impostor grinned, " Gullible, just like your sister."

Yutomushi stood, looking to the hanyou, " Can you change back now, you're freaking me out."

Naraku took a deep breath, changing back into his regular form, he crossed his arms, looking to the old priestess, " So Kagome is the Shikon No Miko."

Kaede frowned, " I don't know where she hid the jewel." she immediately said.

Naraku grinned, " It's interesting that you said that." turning and heading out the door.

Yutomushi followed the spider demon out of the cell and into the empty room they were in not so long ago. " Okay fill me in, what's so interesting about what she said."

Naraku was in the corner of a the room where a brown satchel was open on the floor, its contents poured out all around it. He shifted through the scrolls and scrap paper for a moment, his hand picking up an older, thicker piece of parchment. " This is why it was interesting." flipping the scroll open, Yutomushi stepped closer, looking over the hanyou's shoulder.

An eyebrow raised at the strange writing, " Can you read that?"

It was the language of the dead, something he knew of but was not well versed in but a few words he did understand, like Shikon, trade and soul. This scroll was important and relevant in their current search for information. Being someone who spent a lot of his time dealing with dark magic and evil sorcerers, he knew someone who can read it. " Kagura."

The wind demoness stepped into the room, " Yes Naraku."

" I need you to send someone a message."

* * *

After breaking up the fighting trio, the gang was back on the path, Miroku was in the front beside Sango softly chatting among themselves. Then came Kanyto and Tahoe, the two oddly having a lot in common to talk about. Then came Akito and Inuyasha both silently brooding about being put up front like children. Lord Suki and Lord Lemin traveled behind with Lord Sesshomaru and General Hampton, able to keep their eyes on everyone.

The sun was slowly setting behind them as they continued to head east. The four men had their eyes on the mysterious female they called Kagome, she was randomly darting into the forest and back into the path, zig zagging her way forward, ahead of everyone.

Hampton shook his head, " What in the world is she doing?"

Suki shrugged, " She is a strange one."

She crossed into the path and darted back into the tree line, a huge smile on her face, " Yes!"

Sango blinked, " What are you doing?"

Kagome looked up, realizing everyone was watching her, she just opened her hands, " Collecting seeds." she answered, slipping the seeds she found into a pouch on her waist.

Miroku nodded as they continued to walk, " Oh so you can do that thing you did in the garden with the strawberry?"

Kagome grinned, " Exactly."

Kanyto raised a brow, " What thing in the garden?"

Akito spoke up, knowing what the monk was talking about, " Lady Kagome can rapidly grow her own fruit."

Lemin crossed his arms, " Is that how you got all those exotic fruit from earlier?"

Kagome nodded, " Its easier than looking for them and I can leave the bushes or trees there so other people can eat from them. They don't die and the fruit stays ripe in all seasons."

Tahoe smiled at the simple kindness from the miko, " That is very generous of you Lady Kagome."

Everyone paused, they all felt her smile before they saw it, the warmth it held touching Tahoe's tanned skin, making it tingle. The radiate smile she continued to beam at him was dazzling, he shifted slightly as his cheeks tinged a soft red, it was uncomfortable. All he did was compliment her kindness, he felt small arms wrap around his waist, her soft body pressing into him, " Thank you Tahoe, not many people say that about me."

His yellow glass stained eyes went wide at what was happening, an aura spiked from behind him and his hands immediately went up knowing it was Lord Sesshomaru. " I'm not touching her."

Kagome pulled away, still smiling, oblivious to what was happening or at least pretending to be oblivious. She turned, jogging over to the elder inu demon, " I'll scout ahead for a spot to camp, the sun is getting pretty low." leaning up, she quickly kissed his lips with hers before taking off down the path.

The gang just watched her go, one person taking advantage of the quiet moment, a smack sounded throughout the forest, " Hentai!"

Miroku rubbed his red cheek, " My apologizes Sango, I told you my hand is cursed with a mind of its own."

The slayer frowned, balling her fists before turning, stomping down the path in the direction Kagome took off in. Hampton laughed, no longer able to hold it, " We travel with some interesting females." Everyone just shook their heads, again heading down the path.

Night settled in quickly, the gang set up camp in a small clearing surrounded by trees that Kagome found. Miroku sat by the fire as everyone else found a spot to settle in for the night. Well everyone expect Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha who wanted a rematch for being jumped earlier.

Suki, Lemin and Sesshomaru was watching the three spar as Kanyto and Tahoe went hunting. Akito sat by Miroku, the monk glanced over to the fox, something was clearly bothering him, " What's wrong?"

Akito glanced over, then shook his head, he couldn't talk about it, " Nothing."

" Clearly it's something."

Akito frowned, then glanced over to the three lords, watching the match between the two humans and half breed. His deep blue eyes fell on Kagome for a moment, " It's nothing." he mumbled, he just didn't like secrets.

Miroku blinked, then nodded, one thing he learned was that when people are ready to talk they will. The three lords were standing side by side, watching the fight, Suki crossed his arms, " For a half breed he learns quickly." seeing Inuyasha use a move Kagome did a few moments before.

Lemin frowned, Sango and Inuyasha were aiming all their attacks on Kagome, instead of a free for all it was clearly a 2 on 1 match, " You think she's doing that on purpose, letting them gang up on her like that?"

Sesshomaru nodded, hearing Kagome tell Inuyasha to keep his elbows tucked when jabbing, " She's training them."

Suki agreed, hearing the priestess remind the slayer to shift her weight, " It's not the usual way to teach but then again, nothing is usual when it comes to Kagome." The three demons nodded, all agreeing.

Kanyto and Tahoe were heading back to the campsite after catching a nice size boar, they both carried the dead beast, one holding the front legs and one holding the back.

Tahoe glanced over to the EN, " So, that was strange earlier, that hug from Lady Kagome."

Kanyto looked to the dragon, seeing him shift his eyes away, he smirked, " She's just a like that, it's not just you who thinks she's a little bit unusual."

Tahoe smiled, " Thank heavens, I thought it was just me, for a second I was sure Lord Sesshomaru was going to tear my head off."

Kanyto nodded, " He really cares for her and he is the jealous type."

Tahoe agreed and again glanced to the earth demon, " I've noticed a lot of people that really cares for her." he mumbled.

Kanyto glanced to him for a moment, his shoulders stiffening for a moment before forcing a smile, " As the intended mate to Lord Sesshomaru, she is beloved by the West."

Tahoe stared at the demon for a moment before nodding, loyalty. That's what it was, he saw the sincere glances of admiration from many demons of the west, the cook, the soldiers, the body guard, even Kanyto at times. And yet they all are willing to set their feelings aside, no matter how strong the pull was, just to let their Lord find love and happiness. Loyalty.

They entered the clearing that was housing their campsite just as Inuyasha was thrown into a tree. Lord Suki and Lord Lemin were now sitting by the fire, deep in a conversation with the monk about his wind tunnel. Sango was laying on the grass, trying to catch her breath after keeping up with the fast paced punches of the miko. Kagome grinned, " You pick up quick Yash."

He frowned, pulling himself to his feet with a roll of his eyes, " We on the level of nicknames now?"

She laughed, helping Sango stand before running over to her lover, who was still standing, watching her, a smile on her pretty face. " So, early Inuyasha said he can smell a hot spring about 2 miles from here."

A small smirk played on his face at the suggestion, " Did he."

She bit her lip cutely before her smile widen, her eyes betraying the intent of her thoughts, " Care for a bath?"

" Of course." he glanced to the gang, in particularly, the two lords. What he planned to do to Kagome was going against the rituals of courting. But he could care less, no one was going to stop him as Kagome pulled on his hand, making him follow her into the forest.

Lord Lemin looked up, feeling an aura leaving, he frowned seeing Sesshomaru and Kagome stepping into the treeline, " You two better not do what I think you're going to do!"

Suki laughed, " Oh hush up and leave them kids alone."

The bear just frowned, " It's against tradition."

A brow raised on the phoenix face, " Like you never broke a rule before."

Tahoe laughed, knowing his lord was the master of bending rules to suit his will. Lemin looked over to his loyal soldier, " What's so funny?"

He shook his head, helping Kanyto skin the boar, " Nothing."

Lemin just rolled his eyes, knowing what he was laughing at, a smirk pulling at his lips, he knew Suki was right, remembering a few wild and law breaking events that led to his own mating. " Shut up." he mumbled. Everyone in the campsite laughing.

* * *

They laid against each other, smiling, relaxing in the water. The pool they found was large enough to fit about 5 people comfortably and came up to their shoulders if they were standing. The water was a cloudy white due to the bubbling heat. Luckily, in the water was a smooth slab of a boulder long enough for them to sit on so the water came up to their chest.

Sesshomaru sat behind her, his arms on the edge of the pool, laying on the soft springy grass. The barrier she erected around them keep the warm air in like a cave. Kagome was smiling, her hair floating around her, laying against his chest, the boulder they sat on large enough to allow her to pull her legs up against her, " You're really good at that." she giggled, talking about the amazing sex that just took place in the warm water.

Sesshomaru glanced down, a smirk on his face, as soon as the barrier went up they were all but attacking each other, at times Kagome rode him like a champion jock which left him panting. " You're not so bad yourself."

Kagome laughed, snuggling against his chest, surprised she wasn't pruny yet, they had to have been in the water for at least an hour and half by now. " I can get use to this." she mumbled, rubbing his chest.

Sesshomaru looked at her, " Assassins typically don't care for a domestic lifestyle."

Kagome smirked, " Assassin for hire." she corrected, " Once I'm done with a job I would go home... if I had a home to go to that is."

A hand threaded through her wet hair, making her look up, " Would you like a home to go to?"

She blinked at the question, there was a sincerity in his amber eyes, it made her smile, " Are you offering one?"

A smirk played on his face as he again glanced to the starry night sky, " I suppose there would be some benefits to keeping you around."

She laughed, rolling her eyes, " Shut up." she then smirked, looking to him. He saw the look out the corner of his eyes and glanced to her, " What?"

Her lips closed the distance and met his, kissing him with a tender passion. Her tongue eagerly sliding between his teeth to find his, tasting the masculine flavor of power. He kissed her back, her soft lips juicy and addicting, her sweetness something he continued to crave for.

Kagome drew back with a wicked smile. " There is something I always wanted to try."

He raised a brow at her but she just continued to smile, he watched her take a deep breath, slowing her heart beat. Placing her hands on his chest, she scooted her body down his, sliding sensuously over his aching manhood, then disappeared under the cloudy surface of the water.

Chills spiked through him as fingers brushed bare skin, his mind fuzzily registering what was about to happen. He could feel her soft skin around him; anticipation of the exquisite pleasure to come caused his manhood to tighten further. Much to his embarrassed annoyance, it seemed to have a mind of its own and rose too quickly, as though eager to bury itself into her warm, tight flesh. Kagome felt his obvious excited response and grabbed him.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, he could not see, but he could feel. He knew, he can feel her move closer, she was close…

The tip of her tongue met the head and he gasped. Her tongue claimed him once more, this time in a swipe from tip to base that tore a growl from his throat. When she took him fully into her mouth, his hands automatically gripped the grass around him.

It was the sweetest form of torture he could imagine. She was good, very good, able to take most of him into her sweet, hot mouth, using her hand to grasp him at the base. Each flick of her tongue made him groan. She sucked him off slowly, drawing nearly his entire length into her before pulling back, sucking hard on his throbbing member as she went.

His head fell back, he wanted her to go faster, but he couldn't even conjure up the right words to make a request. His mind was a fog of lust, she circled her tongue around the head, sending a shudder through him.

He felt the sensation, the feeling of imminent explosion, and she wouldn't fucking go faster. His breaths were shallow, he clutched at the grass so hard his hands hurt.

" Damn." His words collapsed around Kagome's warm mouth. The slow sucking from the base to the tip, long, agonizing strokes were driving Sesshomaru crazy. Pulling up quickly and sliding down gently causing Sesshomaru to groan in pleasure. She twisted her tongue around, licking the entire shaft and then moving up again. He glanced down, his eyes filled with lust and pleasure, the cloudy water not allowing him the pleasure of watching. She took the whole thing in her mouth, then took it out. She licked the underside, then made a kiss on his head, making his head fall back with a breath.

Sesshomaru groaned closing his eyes. She moved faster. Finally, moving to a fast pace. She moaned into his member and Sesshomaru growled in pleasure. She went even faster pumping with her hand the little she couldn't fit. He felt it coming. The unbearable pressure, damn he was so close. The need of release. Finally he thought as he exploded in her mouth.

He taste good she thought, under the water, licking her lips. Spicy but sweet. Like tart mango juice. She gurgled water for a moment, washing her mouth out before breaking the surface. She grinned, seeing him trying to catch his breath, slipping in and out of conscious. In and out of heaven. His eyes drifted, seeing her smiling, he couldn't mask the honestly in his voice, " Definitely benefits to keeping you around."

She laughed, splashing him with water before climbing out of the pool. He took a moment or two longer to compose himself but he eventually followed suit, climbing out the water and getting dressed.

Kagome dropped the barrier when they were ready, she grinned at the little slice of Eden they found, " Remind me to mark this spot as a place to return to."

Sesshomaru smirked, silently agreeing before turning, heading back towards the campsite. Kagome followed, scooting a bit closer to him. He looked down at her when she grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. She looked up giving him a childish smile. He raised a brow, " What?"

She couldn't help from smiling, " Nothing." she was just happy, something she didn't have the pleasure of being in a very long time. Something she knew she not only can get use to but it was something she now realized she wanted. To be happy.

Kagome spotted a tree she wanted to retrieve a seed from before breaking the treeline, so Sesshomaru ended up entering the campsite alone. Sango and Miroku were laying rather close to each other by the fire sound asleep. Inuyasha was in the tree above them, sleeping in the branches, his sword in his tight grip against his chest. Akito was leaning against a tree parallel to the fire, one knee up, his elbow resting on it, his spear across his lap, eyes closed. Kanyto sat on the other side of the same tree, one knee up, arms crossed over his chest. Tahoe, like any other dragon, was closer than anyone else to the flames, one hand behind his head, one on his stomach, legs crossed at the ankles. Hampton laid under a tree on the other side of the fire positioned much like Tahoe.

Lord Lemin and Lord Suki the only two still up, watched as Sesshomaru sat under the tree next to Hampton. They both blinked at his overly calm and almost warm demeanor, his shoulders were loose, his posture was relaxed and his eyes held a serene shine in them.

Suki grinned, " Damn boy, you damn near glowing."

Lemin nodded, laughing, " Should have found you female a long time ago."

Sesshomaru glanced up at his two elders, a thousand comebacks on the tip of his tongue but he chose to simply ignore them with a half smirk and removed his armor. The move sparked confusion between the lords, one should never be left unprotected in the wild. Sitting with his back against the large oak, one knee up, the other bent Indian style.

Kagome stepped into the clearing with a yawn, " I got it." she mumbled, holding up the small peach pit she went to retrieve before sliding it into her pouch.

She stretched her arms over her head, tired eyes glancing around the campsite, a hand covered her mouth as she yawned again, her fist rubbing her eyes cutely. Moving over to Sesshomaru, she took her weapons off her back, setting them against the tree. Sesshomaru was not surprised when she begin stripping off her holsters, boots and bottoms, as much time as he spent with her, he knew she didn't like sleeping in layers of clothes.

Her top stopped high on her thighs, she got on all four and literally crawled into Sesshomaru lap. Snuggling into his chest, her back against his risen knee, her legs over his thigh that was on the ground, her heavy eyes closing in sleep. His arms went around her, pulling her closer, his mokomoko-sama wrapping around her, covering any skin that was showing. She smiled in her sleep, her head resting on his shoulder, her voice a mumble, " Good night Sesshomaru."

His glanced down at her, " Good night Kagome." his eyes closing as well, not sleeping but resting.

Lord Suki and Lord Lemin watched the seen unfold, both thinking it was all too adorable. Watching new love was always sweet and endearing. And then it happened again, two sets of eyes went wide, the phoenix and the bear glanced to each other. Suki shook his head, " You seen that?"

Lemin nodded, not speaking, turning back to the sleeping couple, a barrier had formed around them, a marble of pink and green, some parts blending colors. The barrier pulsed one last time before the entire thing turned a violet purple and settled around the two, protecting them throughout the night.

Suki blinked, never in his long lifetime has he ever witnessed such a phenomenon. Sure people, demons and humans, can find someone to share their lives with. But usually that is because humans don't want to be alone and demons need to have heirs. Some claim love and want to marry or mate for such an emotion. Some, demon and human, are even willing to die for their partner. Strong connections can even last through the grave, even be reincarnated to pursue that same person all over again.

But never in his life have he seen someone actually find their Sōrumeito. Their soul mate. The aura of two people to be able to pulse in rhythm with each other, to merge together with one another. To be connected on a physical, spiritual and emotional level. Powers not only stronger around each other but able to merge and form new attacks, to be able to actually use each other abilities. Sesshomaru was destined to be with Kagome and she was born to be with him. It was fate.

* * *

tell me what you think. the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes! hint hint


	26. Chapter 26

Here's another one!

* * *

Kagome woke up to her stomach grumbling, she groaned, blinking her eyes open, the sun was just coming up in the sky. She frowned, sitting up, Sesshomaru shifted at her movement, eyes opening, " What's wrong?"

She yawned, shaking her head, " Nothing, I'm just hungry. I'mma go grow a tree and grab a snack and maybe get some water."

Sesshomaru watched as she stood, slowly sliding on her bottoms to her training clothes, " Hurry back, we're setting out soon."

She nodded, rubbing her eye for a moment, picking up her seed pouch and stepped into the forest. There was small stream in the direction of the hot spring Sesshomaru and her went to last night. Finding it, she bent and splashed water on her face to help wake her up, then took a long sip, after the events of last night she was dehydrated. Taking a pause after her drink she took a deep breath rolled her neck. Odd, she wasn't sure why but she felt pretty fatigued. Then again, she always hated mornings, she really didn't feel like doing anything today. She just wanted to be fat in a bar somewhere that served good wine.

But that was going to have to wait, she had two days to get this dumb scroll back. Hopefully when she did, Thanatos will extend her stay in this world just a little bit longer. She stood, stretching her arms over her head, her joints cracked and she relished in the feeling. Turning she looked for a decent spot of dirt, she spotted a decent sized opening between two trees, opening her pouch she pulled out an apple seed.

Walking over to the spot, she dropped to her knees and leaned over, clearing away a patch of grass, she placed the seed in the dirt. Her eyes closed, one hand went to her mouth like she was praying. She then placed her now glowing hand to the ground where she planted her seed. She pushed hard on the dirt leaving a perfect hand print. Her glow seep through the ground, Kagome pulled her hand back, opening her eyes, a second later, a root sprouted from the middle of her dirt palm. Then another, and another, she stood as it grew in size.

Healthy green leaves sprouted from the branches, then juicy ripe fruit ready for the picking. She smiled, bumping the tree with her hip, an apple falling into her open hand. She rubbed it with her sleeve for a second before taking a big bite. It was crisp and juicy, sweet and tart, the perfect morning snack.

Hearing a noise from behind her, she turned, then blinked. A fully grown stallion stood before her. Its legs and form looking strong and healthy, its fur a glossy, shiny white, almost silvery, its mane and tail a bright red and orange, almost like a flame, its large head lifted, deep black eyes bore into pale blue ones.

Kagome blinked, surprised she didn't sense the horse behind her, " Um, hi."

The horse seemed to huff at her, shaking its head, its mane holding better volume than her own hair, cascading around its face. Kagome smiled, she was actually jealous for a moment, she then realized, the deep eyes of the horse was not on her but on her apple. She blinked, that's right, horses liked apples. She held her hand out, " Would you like some?"

Those black orbs glanced up to her, staring at her for a moment, Kagome raised a brow at the sense of awareness the horse had, " You're not a regular horse are you?"

Again the horsed huffed, shaking its mane, Kagome blinked feeling the softest touch of an aura rub against her, feeling her out, seeing if she was a threat. She smiled, feeling the heat of the aura, it was a fire horse. When the aura pulled back, she slowly raised her arms out from her sides as she crossed her left leg behind her right. Bowing her head, she bent her knees and lowered herself down into a deep curtsy.

The horse neighed, stomping its front hooves on the ground, clearly not expecting the show of respect. She giggled when it nipped at her face, " You liked that huh?"

The horse again puttered and pranced around, nudging her head as she ran a hand through its thick mane, " My name is Kagome."

The horse nudged here again, Kagome fed him the rest of her apple, " You out here all by yourself?"

He nodded its huge head, then nudged her again, clearly wanting another apple. Kagome grinned, " Okay, okay." hitting the tree with her hip again a bit harder, more then one apple falling this time.

Kagome watched the horse eat the fallen fruit, she crossed her arms, " You got a name?"

The horse glanced up and nodded, stepping closer to Kagome, it gently touched her forehead with its nose. Her eyes misted white for a second, Kagome blinked, then raised a brow. " Jingi?"

The horse pranced, nodding, then again began to eat the apples on the ground, Kagome smiled, " It's nice to meet you Jingi." she petted him one more time, " I have to go now but you can have the apple tree, it will never die."

She turned, heading back in the forest, it only took a moment to realize the horse was following her. She blinked, facing him, " What's wrong Jingi? Just bump it and all the apples you want should fall down."

The horse stepped forward, again touching its nose to her forehead, her eyes misted white, his thoughts playing through her head, she blinked, " You want to come with me? Why?"

He again touched her forehead, her eyes misted white, she blinked at the crash course of his culture that just played through her head. So fire horses are meant to be companions to special riders, but after 50 years of trying to communicate with different people she was the only person to ever hear him.

She nodded, " Okay but I never owned up to responsibility before so you're going to have to help me out on occasion."

He pranced about but nodding none the less, he then bent, offering her his back. She grinned, " Cool." she walked over to him and pulled herself up, she struggled for a moment to seat herself, " We're going to have to get you a saddle." she mumbled, her neighed, seeming to laugh at her.

She gently grabbed his mane to help steady her, " Okay, straight ahead is the rest of my group." The fire horse nodded, then took off in a trot in that direction.

Everyone was now up, the fire was put out and they were all ready to go. Hampton the lethargic tiger yawned, " I hate mornings."

Sesshomaru was replacing his armor, he shook his head at his best friend, he turned picking up his swords, tying them to his waist.

Inuyasha hopped out of the tree and stretched, " I'm hungry."

Sango and Miroku nodded, agreeing, " Breakfast would be nice."

Miroku bowed to Sesshomaru for a moment before speaking to him, " Lord Sesshomaru, if I remember correctly there is a human village merely 5 miles from here, perhaps we can stop there to eat."

Sesshomaru nodded, it would the first village entering Hyde territory. Though he knew it risked word getting back to Hyde about them being in his lands, he knew they needed to replenish their supplies.

Suki blinked, " A human village? Oh so that's what that smell is." It's not that he hated humans, it's just that they didn't bath as much as they should, from here he can smell the grime of sweat and nastiness in the air. Especially in the east, Hyde didn't take good care of his people like he should.

Lemin rolled his shoulders, " I am ready to eat as well."

Akito glanced around, realizing someone was missing, " Where is Lady Kagome?"

Hearing her name, Kagome stepped into the clearing on the back of her horse, " Hey guys look what I found!"

Everyone stared, Kanyto blinked, " You found a horse?"

Kagome slid off his back, " More like he found me, right Jingi."

Tahoe raised a brow, " You named it Jingi?"

Kagome blinked, picking up her holsters, " No, it did, he did, he said his name was Jingi." strapping them to her waist, thighs, calf and arms.

Suki shook his head, " Kagome do you know what type of horse that is?"

The miko nodded, strapping her weapons to her back, " Yeah, he said he was fire horse."

Confusion was clear throughout the clearing, Inuyasha crossed his arms, " It talks?"

" To me." She then turned to Sesshomaru, " Can I keep him?"

He glanced to the horse, then back to his miko, " You are aware that it is a demon horse right."

She nodded, " Yes, he told me he's been looking for a companion for the last 50 years and since I'm the only he came across that can understand him he chose me."

Sesshomaru just blinked, too tempted to shake his head at what was now normal in his life. " Fine."

Kagome squealed, leaning up and kissing his lips, " You're so good to me, I'll do that thing you like later."

Hampton laughed, seeing Sesshomaru's face drop all emotion, knowing that meant he was trying not to look shocked. The inu glared at the tiger for a moment before turning, " Let's go."

Everyone took the 2 by 2 formation they used the other day. Kagome smiled, climbing back on top of Jingi, letting him trot at his own speed as they left the clearing. 5 miles wasn't that far so reaching the village was easy enough, though it wasn't up to her par, Kagome was just happy to be around people and shops. Kagome went looking for a stable to take in her horse while the rest of the gang went to secure at table at the local inn to get something to eat.

She rubbed the soft fur of her new horse for a moment, " What color saddle would you like? Black?"

Jingi huffed, shaking its head, Kagome smiled, " I know, brown to bring out all your highlights."

If a horse can attempt an eyes roll Kagome just witnessed it, she laughed, " Well, enlighten me dear friend."

His nose touched her forehead, her eyes misted white, she blinked, smiling, " Interesting choice."

She turned to the owner of the stables, " Can you set my horse up here with a royal blue saddle and reins please."

The old man raised a brow, " Blue you say?"

Kagome just nodded, " That's what he wants."

Paying the stable man with the money Sesshomaru gave her, Kagome headed towards the inn. She glanced around the village they were in, it wasn't like the villages in Sesshomaru's land. These people looked shady, like everyone was a bandit or outlaw. She was getting some strange looks from some of the men that was making her uncomfortable. She glanced down, realizing she looked like she was about pull off a chain of home invasions in her current outfit. Frowning, she looked around, spotting a clothing shop, she walked towards it. She needed to fix this issue before soldiers tried to arrest her. Again.

The inn was run down and looked more like a tavern and brothel. Suki was literally holding a hand over his nose at the smell as Miroku ordered large quantities of food from the kitchen, " Get it to go this stench is unbearable."

Sango was frowning, nosing wrinkling, having to agree with the demon lord. Even she can tell the people in here haven't bathed for days on end, " I know they can smell themselves." she mumbled.

Everyone agreed, sitting at at table that had the most windows as they waited for their food. They were getting some dirty looks from a lot of the ruffians, this place was full to the brim of thugs and brutes. No fear on any of their faces as they openly snarled and sneered at the demon lords and the rest of the gang.

Inuyasha was getting irritated, he hated being judged, " What the hell they looking at!" he said loudly, only causing the staring to intensify.

Miroku smiled, trying to keep the small thread of peace intact, " Now Inuyasha stay calm, we are just going to retrieve our food and leave."

Kanyto and Tahoe kept their guards way up, the vibe in here was thick, begging for chaos, Lord Lemin glanced to them, " Easy fellas." he whispered, seeing them clenching and unclenching their fist. The disrespect the people in here was showing was getting to the loyal soldiers.

Akito suddenly started tapping a foot to the ground, " Perhaps one of us should go aid Lady Kagome." in this village of hoodlums he wasn't sure she was safe on her own.

A bell suddenly went, " Hey monk, your food is ready!"

Miroku stood, thank the heavens, he smiled, gathering the two large bundles of containers in his arms, " Thank you ma'am, I am sure you prepared the food with the up most care and perfection."

The woman smiled, not use to being appreciated, " Come back any time sweetie."

The doors to the inn opened, Kagome walked in, she was wearing a one layer black kimono over her ninja outfit, trailing all the way to her ankles, a red and silver swirling design around the low connecting flaps, her silver obi, matching the same design that danced against the hem. The bell like sleeves covered her training clothes perfectly, her hair pulled to the back of her head in a tight curly ponytail, her curved blade handing from the side of her head by a small chain like a decorative feather.

Her scythes strapped to her back, she walked into the dinning area of the inn until she seen them, everyone looked up and smiled at her, happy to see she was okay.

She was ready to smile back when suddenly arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into an unfamiliar lap. " Hey there gorgeous, how about we get to know each other better."

Her eyes went wide, everyone went quiet. Kagome pushed at whoever chest it was, the guy was big, human, hairy with rancid breath and yellow teeth, " Get your hands off me!"

He just grinned, some of those yellow teeth missing, " My hands like you." one reaching up and squeezing her breast.

Kagome's mouth dropped at the audacity, a growl came deep from an inu demon's throat. Before anyone can blink he launched forward, throwing a haymaker so fierce, the force snapped the man's neck. Blood spewing from his mouth as the body fell to the floor, his eyes narrowed as gasps were heard, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and headed for the door.

The rest of the gang followed, hearing wood scraping on wood as men abruptly stood from theirs chairs. Things were about to get real ugly real quick. Kagome was leading Sesshomaru towards the stable that was holding her horse so they can get out of here when their path was blocked by the thugs from the inn.

Sesshomaru was still holding Kagome hand as his eyes narrowed at the humans that surrounded them. One was holding a broad ax against his shoulder, " Okay demon how about you let the pretty lady go and we won't rip off all your limbs."

Akito glared at the disrespect to his lord, gripping his spear tighter, the humans around them laughing and pulling out deadly weapons. Sesshomaru raised a brow, did they really think he was holding Kagome hostage, he let go of her hand and crossed his arms. Kagome immediately latched on to him, grabbing his arm, " Look, let's not fight." She stepped forward, putting on an award winning smile, " I just bought this outfit, I would hate to get it dirty."

" How about you give me a sneak peak of you taking it off sweet cheeks." a hand slapped her bottom.

Pale eyes went wide, THAT IS IT! Her aura spiked as she launched forward in an attack, punching the man that slapped her ass. " Fucking pervert!" The young human dropped like a rock, Kagome suddenly dropped in a split as another thug tried to tackle her to the ground. Spinning, she jumped up, leaping over one human and hit another with a fly kick to the chest, sending him to the ground.

Spinning out the way of a few hands, Kagome jumped up, using a hoodlum's shoulder as a spring board, she back flipped in the air, grabbing another thug shoulder, her foot on his back. Falling back she used her momentum and sent the human flying over her and into the a fruit stand. She sidestep a wide kick, then ducked, before making body shots to the human in front of her. " Keep you're damn hands!" With a flip kick she hit a human in the chin. " To your fucking self!"

Pivoting she caught the next human in the cheek with fierce hay maker, then stepped to the side just in time to avoid another tackle attempt, scissor kicking the man in the back, " Or I'll rip them all off!"

She stood their breathing heavy as the last thug fell to the ground, fists still balled tight, " Fucking animals!"

Sesshomaru stepped forward, pride in his smirk, she was definitely able to handle herself. He touched her shoulder, " We need to leave." seeing more humans gathering around them.

Kagome was still frowning, still upset when she turned, cupping her hands over her mouth, " Jingi!"

A crash was heard, wood splintering, the white irises of a horse flew through the sky, it's orange mane dances wildly with flames as flames also encased the hooves. Kagome grabbed the new saddle and jumped onto her horse, flicking her reins. " Let's go boy!" taking off into the sky.

Sesshomaru took after her on his cloud, Akito leaped into action, following his lord into the sky. Inuyasha and Kanyto followed next in, then Tahoe and Hampton. Lord Suki and Lord Lemin went next, Sango turned, " Kirara!" The fire cat appeared from the tree she resting in and transformed to her bigger self, climbing on board, she grabbed the shoulder of the monk, pulling him behind her as the cat raised to the sky, following the rest of their gang.

* * *

Naraku sat patiently in the empty room of his borrowed manor. He had received word of the incident that happened in the village on the boarders of the east. It is very likely that Kagome remembered where his manor was located which meant they will be here no later than after the sun sets. But he wasn't worried about that, he still had time to get what needed to to be done and leave the premises. He had a plan to slow the ever annoying gang down anyways and he may get a chance to talk to his Ghost again.

He wanted to know what happened in that palace to make her change so drastically in such a short amount of time. He stood as he felt an aura coming down the hall, until then he had business to take care of. The door opened without so much of a knock, Naraku simply smiled at the age defying woman, " Tsubaki, how have you been?"

The dark priestess turned, a small gold seashell just before her hairline, parted her long white hair down the middle so it flowed down her back. Her dark blue eyes piercing and wicked, pale blue liner on her lids. Her lips crimson and turned down in a soft frown, her milky skin pale and deathly. A purple two layered kimono with red bows on her long sleeves and jade pearls around her neck. Slithering around her shoulders was a Shikigami serpent, the dark miko used to inflict snakebites and attacks to its victims. The serpent appears as a scaled, white reptilian, with red eyes, a pair of horns protruded from its forehead, long, slender body that can slither along the gound at a remarkable speed, and have sharp fangs, both to suck out blood from and, as Tsubaki once stated, tear out the victim's head off.

" Why have you asked for my presence Naraku? I am a very busy woman."

The hanyou smirked, " There is something I need your assistance with. Deciphering a message."

The dark miko crossed her arms, " And what shall you pay for my services?"

Naraku blinked, " If you can translate the information I need for me, I will give you what you have been waiting your entire life for. Revenge on Kikyou."

Tsubaki frowned, yes, she has hated Kikyou since the day her master gave her the duties of protecting the Shikon Jewel, but that was over 50 years ago, " What type of fool do you take me for, Kikyou is dead."

" Yes she is." Naraku walked around her, " But what if I told you she was reincarnated to again be the Keeper of the jewel. Ridiculing you even from the grave, proving you are still too incompenent as a priestess, even after her death."

Dark blue eyes narrowed, " The reincarnation has the jewel now?" the serperant on her shoulders slithered in anticipation, she touched it, calming it, " Where is she?" she will die, just like the orginal host to that damn soul.

Naraku smirked, " I will deliever her to you, once you translate this scroll." holding the old thick parchment in his hand.

Tsubaki took it, flicking it open, her dark blue eyes blinked, surprise on her face. It was the langauge of the dead. She knew it but was not fluent in it, she would need a book or two from her shrine to help her decode it. She rolled over it with her eyes, recognizing a few of the words, it was some sort of death contract, signed by Kikyou in blood. " Interesting."

She rolled it back up, " I will need some of my things."

Naraku nodded, " Kagura will fetch them, you have just this night to get this done." he jestured towards the door, " Allow me to show you where you can work." Tsubaki nodded, following the demon out the door.

Leading the way, Naraku stopped Yutomushi in the hallway, " Time for that distraction."

Yutomushi grinned, nodding, turning for the door, he and Naraku concocted just that to help keep a certain gang busy.

* * *

After escaping from that disgusting excuse for a village, they picked a clearing overlooking a large field to finally settle down and eat their now late morning breakfast. Everyone sat in a large circle as Sango helped Miroku pass out the containers. Suki was looking at his food, for such a run down hell hole, the food was actually pretty good.

Sesshomaru took the container that was handled to him but was not really that hungry, his eyes were on the enigma that was playing in the field with her new best friend. She reminded him much of a child, the way she laughed and played, enjoying the simple things in life.

Kagome was prancing around with her horse, laughing to herself, she tapped Jingi on the nose before she spun in a circle, " I might not have long Jingi, but I promise, no more holding back." she wasn't going to deny herself the joys of life anymore just because she didn't know how long she was going to be there. She didn't have to continuously dwell on how much time she had left. She'll admit it, just to herself for now. She was in love.

The horse nudged her and she laughed, skipping around him, her aura was lighter than usual. Pinker than usual, happier than usual. It attracted the wildlife of the forest around her, she smiled seeing cute little rabbits, pretty birds, adorable baby deer, chipmunks and squirrels stepping from the treeline.

She laughed, her arms going up in the air, the song came out of her before she could stop herself.

*A few stolen moments is all that we share,  
You've got your family and they need you there  
Though I try to resist being last on your list  
But no other man's gonna do  
so I'm saving all my love for you*

Kagome skipped around the clearing and let her voice come to life. It was beautiful. Full of emotion. It never faltered or crack and the sweet sound lulled every animal around her into a calm aura.

*its not very easy living all alone  
never deciding to find a man of my own  
but each time I try I just break down and cry  
cuz I'd rather be home feeling blue  
so I'm saving all my love for you*

The animals scurried around her, she danced around gently in the clearing, her ponytail swaying softly.

*You used to tell me we would run away together  
Now I give myself the right to be free  
You said be patient just wait a little longer  
But that's just an old fantasy*

She smiled, birds circling around her, she spun, skipping around, the woodland creatures following her. She sung with even more emotion. Her voice skillfully went through an array of notes and it became more soulful.

*No other woman is gonna love you more  
cuz tonight is the night, that I'm feeling alright,  
we'll be making love the whole night through  
So I'm saving all my love  
Yea I'm saving all my loving  
Yes I'm saving all my love for you*

As soon as the song finish, she laughed, letting herself fall to the soft grass as the animals dancing around her, Jingi huffed, shooing them off, making her laugh again. " Kagome, breakfast is ready!"

Getting up at Sango's voice Kagome ran over to the others letting her horse graze on the grass. With a soft plop she dropped down on her knees between Akito and Inuyasha.

Sango passed her a container, Kagome looked at the noodles then back to the girl that passed them to her then back at the bowl again. She wanted a steak and cheese sandwich, with mushrooms and hot peppers. Heaven knows she missed Jay right about now, she thought, plucking a noodle from her container and putting it in her mouth. She immediately spit it out, sliding her container to Inuyasha, who happily took the extra food.

Sango frowned, " Kagome you have to eat something."

She sighed, glancing around the campsite, seeing everyone was eyeing her, she shrugged, " I'll eat something else later." she stood, dusting off her kimono, " Hey Kanyto can you show me your Hung Ga Kung Fu?"

The earth demon blinked at the random request, silently he set his container down, " I suppose."

Kagome grinned, pulling off her one layer kimono, her training gear underneath, picking up her weapons from beside Sesshomaru, she slapped the ends of her scythes together, forming her deadly staff." Let's go."

Kanyto stood, glancing to Sesshomaru for a moment to make sure it was okay. Seeing his lord nod in approval, he picked up his short sword, following Kagome into the clearing.

Kagome smiled at him, " I don't know Hung Ga Kung Fu that well but I want to see if this particular technicque counters it, so don't go easy on me okay."

He nodded, stabbing his sword in the ground, " If you wish Lady Kagome." taking a stance.

Kagome stared at him for a moment, keenly observing the form, she didn't know the technique but she knew about it. The Hung Gar system was a mix of the Tiger and Crane animal styles. This style uses deep, low stances, such as the hose stance, and strong hand techniques. Hung Gar is one of the more external styles, but also practices some internal movement. Emphasis is put on having firm, solid stances. The more connected to the Earth one is, the more power they will have. With a focus on strong, balanced stances and powerful strikes, Hung Gar is an earthbender's best weapon.

She faced these techinque before after she almost lost her life, slowly she eased into a stance, wanting to know if there even was a way to counter such a strong fighting style. Kanyto raised a brow, he recognized the stance, interesting, he thought, thrusting his hands out, he called to his powers.

Kagome stumbled as the earth began to tremble, boulders groaning as they were lifted into the air. She launched forward in an attack, using her staff to slap large rocks away from her. Kanyto stepped forward with a stomp, pushing a fist out.

A few dozen small boulders separated from the ground and flew at her like bullets. Kagome frowned as she put diversion tactics into play to avoid getting hit. This wasn't working, she couldn't get in striking range of him if she had to keep playing on the defense. Her Northern Shaolin techinque was an external style based on extending the body with long, aggressive attacks that drive through the opponent. She learned it from a dragon, he taught her to use her energy to penetrate her opponent, sending it forward for miles. But right now the aggressive form was useless against the Earth demon.

She jumped back, ducking a boulder that flew over her head. Taking a quick breath, she stabbed her weapon into the grass and changed forms. Kanyto watched her, surprise on his face, recognizing this style as well. She used Tai Chi, an internal style that focuses on the control of energy. It is a very soft, gentle and flowing, but devastating when mastered. She learned it from an elder water kappa, with the dance like moves, Kagome was able to get closer to her opponent while avoiding the rocks that were flying at her.

The meters between them closed, she struck out, fist hiting his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards a few steps. Kagome grinned, kicking him hard in the gut, sending him further backward. Kanyto not expecting the attack struck out blindly, disoriented, trying to regain his normal breathing. He caught Kagome on the side of the head, buying himself the two seconds he needed to get the ground back under his feet and balance back into his body.

He caught Kagome's next blow mid air, bending her arm back at an awkward angle only until it became painful. She cried out as she was painfully yanked close, biting the arm that tried to snake it's way around her neck to hold her.

A smear of blood was left across Kanyto's cheek when Kagome lashed out again, her bleeding knuckles connecting with his face. They were close now. Neither pulling back as they tried to gain the upper hand. The distance between them disappearing. Kagome bit him hard, sending a pulsing trail of fire through his pulse, his forearm blocking a chop to his throat. She pushed her palm out, aiming for the Adam apple. He caught it, pinning it behind her neck. She tried to push him off her but he was too strong.

Her knee raised to hit him in the groin, his instincts had him pressing his hand against that knee to stop it. An arm free, she struck out with her elbow, Kanyto head snapped to the side at the blow to his face. A follow up punch came towards him, his right hand reached up, grabbing her left wrist. Her other hand came up, trying to land a hit, grabbing that arm, he spun her, pressing her back against his chest, holding her arms across her chest, vampire style. She was warm, enticing him with her heat, she felt good against him.

She grinned, " You're good."

He laughed, " I know."

She smirked, and reared her head back, slamming it into Kantyo's face, pushing forward, she hopped up, planting her feet on his chest and kicking him away. She stood with a roll, watching him stand as well, that worked better than she expected but it wasn't able to defeat him. But she had one more trick up her sleeve, taking a deep breath, she took another stance.

Bauazhang was an internal style like Tai Chi, She learned it from a certain owl friend of hers that had the ablitity to bend the air around him, it used a techniqued called circle walking. It taught the practitioner how to move and change direction without pausing or losing momentum, as well as staying behind the opponent's back. The tactics used are outflanking and outmaneuvering, using its array of circular, whirlwind motions.

Kagome was on Kanyto in mere seconds, there was no way he could attack the constantly moving female. The fancy foot work was literally making him dizzy, making him completely unable to block the kick to his side, the elbow to his ribs or the punch to his face.

He fell to the floor with a thud, Kagome just grinned, standing over him, " I win."

Kanyto looked up at her, " How do you know the styles of a water, fire and air natural?"

Kagome smiled, helping him stand, " A water kappa taught me to copy the movements and flow of water. A night fury dragon taught me to focus energy like fire. And a Strix owl taught me to dance like the wind."

The gang was all packed up and ready to go, walking down the small hill to the clearing the fighters were just using. Lord Suki was impressed, she changed techinques three times throughout the battle, " Lady Kagome, how many fighting styles do you know?"

She just grinned as Akito handed her the black cloth of her kimono, " 28 and a half."

Lemin raised a brow, " And a half?"

Kagome smiled, tying her obi, covering her training clothes, " I got trapped during a rockslide once, giant molerats taught me Hung Ga Kung Fu to escape. I never mastered it though."

Tahoe crossed his arms, " You met a Night Fury dragon? There impossibly rare."

Kagome grinned, picking up her staff from the ground, " Naga's mate."

Hampton raised a brow, " You met a Strix Owl, I never thought they were real."

The miko nodded, strapping her weapons to her back, " When I was a teen, I use to dive for clams in this patch of open water. I got sucked out by the tide and washed into this underground cave. There he was, he wasn't happy at first but he got use to me."

She grinned, fixing her ponytail, " Damn things are huge let me tell you."

Sesshomaru shook his head, the girl had stories for days, " Let's go."

She nodded, turning, " Jingi." The horse pranced over, Kagome climbed on top, following the rest of the gang out of the clearing, heading East.

Hours passed, they traved along in comfortable silence, the sun at the highest point in the sky. Kagome was trotting behind everyone on Jingi's back along a forest path enjoying the calm and peace. A small breeze blew, sweeping her ponytail over her shoulder, she smiled lightly. She learned long ago to enjoy the simple pleasures of the world and they always made her happy. Others wouldn't believe how a simple forest can be so beautiful.

The air blowing the trees, bending the branches, twisting the leaves in an exotic dance. Small woodland creatures running along in fear looking once more for their peace and quiet. Many were just in too much of a rush to enjoy it, she thought taking in a strong deep breath, holding the fresh pine taste in her mouth and lungs before releasing once more. Stretching her arms over her head, her stomach decided to make itself known and growl.

A frown marred her face for a moment, that's right, she haven't really eaten anything all day. Pale blue eyes glanced up to the passing trees, she grinned, seeing one coming up that held pears in it. She pulled her legs up to a crouch, holding on to the saddle, balancing on the balls of her feet. " Jingi, keep at this pace." she mumbled, knowing he heard her.

Eyes on the prize, she launched up, swiftly, silently, no one seeing her missing. As Jingi passed the tree, Kagome dropped back in her saddle with a pear in her hands. She was smiling, deliciousness come to mama, she thought, taking a large bite of the fruit.

Something prickly suddenly touched her nose, pale eyes opened and went wide, on her pear and crawling over her hand was a rather large tranaluta. The pear dropped from her hands as she screamed bloddy murder. Everyone turned, weapons in hands, looking for the threat, Kagome was too busy staring at her shaking hands. She just bit a pear with a spider on it, a spider! What if it laid eggs in that pear, what if she just ate spider eggs! What if they grow in her stomach, eat her insides and come out her nose, mouth and ears!

Her stomach heaved, hurrying out her saddle, she stumbled, crashed into the a tree, fell against the ground and dizzily threw up in the bushes anything that was in her stomach. Sango gasped, " Kagome!" the first to react, running over to the woman as she hurled again, a hand touching her back, the other pulling hair out her face, " Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded, coughing up vile, trying to catch her breath, " There was a spider." she mumbled.

Then men in the group watched as Sango helped Kagome stand on wobbly legs, she wiped her mouth, seeing them staring at her, " There was a spider." she mumbled again, " On my pear. Gross."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her, his aura didn't detect a sickness in her, " Are you well to travel?"

She nodded, drinking some water out of a flask before spitting it out, " I'm fine." pulling herself back into her saddle, softly she flicked her reins, taking the lead down the trail.

They all watched her go, Lord Suki raised a brow, " You sure she okay?" The men can only shrug and follow after the white horse.

The sun was slowly setting behind them, the heat of the air slowly cooling. Inuyasha lead the way with Kagome on her horse by his side, Sango and Miroku walked silently behind them. Kanyto and Tahoe came next, chatting among themselves, Akito walked alone, randomly twirling his spear in his hand. The three lords and general taking up the rear, Hampton and Sesshomaru standing side by side behind Lemin and Suki.

" Is it me or is she acting weird." Suki whispered, knowing the other lords were listening.

Habit taking over, Lemin arms crossed over his chest, " You mean weirder than usual?"

Hampton hands clenched for a moment, " Her aura doesn't hint to a problem." he mumbled, watching Kagome slid off her horse to walk beside it for a while.

" I'll keep an eye on her." Sesshomaru stated, he wasn't sure something was wrong with her, mood swings is something she was known for. She did seem happier, she smiled more and cursed less, perhaps he should talk to her about it but he didn't see how that can cause an issue.

Amber eyes glanced up, an aura was approaching, they were trekking across a clearing when suddenly a whirlwind crossed into their path. Knocking into Inuyasha, sending him flying into a tree. Everyone stopped, looking to the demon that stood before them.

He had blue eyes and black hair that was tied up into a ponytail with a brown cord. He wore a brown wolf pelt and he had a brown bushy wolf tail. He had a brown wolf fur head band that his bangs played over. He wore silver and black armor with brown wolf fur as shoulder plates. He carried around a sword, entirely for decoration, however he does use it once as a last resort. His ears were pointed and his skin was nice and tanned.

He frowned at the hanyou he knocked over, " Get out of my way dog breath!"

Inuyasha stood, amber eyes narrowing, " Watch who you talking to mangy wolf!"

Kagome blinked, her voice a whisper, " Oh shit Kouga."

Lord Suki raised a brow, hearing her, " You know this demon Kagome?"

She glanced to them, pale eyes wide, " Uh..."

The wolf demon turned, " Kagome." Blue eyes ran over her body, noticably, intimately.

Inuyasha drew his sword, " Don't look at her like that asshole!"

The demon glanced to him, " Shut up mutt, I can look at me future mate any way I want!"

" That is not true!" she screamed, embarrassed.

Kouga turned to the miko, " Don't you remember how I asked you to be my woman?"

Kagome shook her head, turning to the rest of the gang, feeling their auras sparking, some with anger, some with distaste, others with curiousity, " I walked away. He asked me, I rolled my eyes and walked away. That's a clear no."

A hand touched her waist, " But you never said no."

Amber eyes narrowed at the hand, but Inuyasha got to him first, making him jump back as he swung his sword, " Get your damn hands off her!"

Kagome frowned, stepping between the two, " Hey, that's enough!" she pointed a finger at the half breed, " Stop it Inuyasha."

Kouga grinned at her defending him, " Remember when..." a fist suddenly dug into his stomach, dropping him to the ground. " Shut up." she hissed.

She felt the angry licks of an green aura before she heard his voice. " Kagome."

Swallowing, she turned, seeing the raised brow on his face, those eyes demanding answers, " Explain."

Her face flushed red again, embarrassed, rubbing the back of her neck, " It's a funny story."

Amber eyes narrowed, knowing what he was thinking, he was going to make her eat dirt if she didn't start talking. She smiled wide, " Okay, so uh..." she paused, " It's like this, I ran into Kouga about two years ago. Somebody killed half his tribe and he wanted revenge, but he didn't have enough money to pay me so I told him to get lost. But he was adamant about revenge for his brothers that I felt kind of bad for him so I enchanted the furs around his legs to make him faster so he can take his own revenge."

She shrugged, " And that's all."

Kouga grinned, arms going around her waist, pulling her close, " That is definitely not all."

Her cheeks turned pink, Sesshomaru's aura expanded, starting to get pissed off, her elbow slammed into his ribs before she pushed him away. " He don't know what he's talking about."

The wolf raised a brow, " You don't remember that night in your inn room..." a spin kick snapped across his cheek, sending him to the ground. Kagome turned back to the others, shaking her head, " The boy's a light weight, he got drunk and passed out on my floor."

Kouga was back up, shaking his head, the girl was strong, he was seeing stars, he blinked, grabbing her hands, " We don't have to explain our love to this people."

Kagome could only stare, the boy was just as stubborn as he was two years ago. She shook her head, then glanced over her shoulder, " Give me a second." Pulling Kouga a few meters away from the other so they can talk in private.

She glanced to the others again before looking to the wolf demon, " What are you doing here Kouga?"

He shrugged, " I got a whiff of that demon that slayed my clan, it was headed in this direction. What are you doing here?"

She nodded, knowing they were probably headed to the same place, " Rescue mission."

He grinned, touching her waist again, pulling her against him, " How about we go together, just you and me."

She felt an aura spike behind her, she pulled away, " Stop that, you're going to get yourself killed."

The wolf raised a brow, " There isn't a problem with touching my woman."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Kouga I never said I would mate you, besides I'm already someone's intended."

Kouga blinked, " What? To who?"

She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the inu demon lord arms crossed stiffly over his chest, eyeing them intensely. She smiled, like her, he was the jealous type, she looked to the wolf, " You see that inu over there, the one that looks ready to cut your head off?"

Kouga glanced, seeing amber eyes narrow as they made contact, he looked back to Kagome, " Him?"

Kagome nodded, " That's Sesshomaru, Lord of the West."

Kouga made a face, he heard about the demon lord before, he was a fair man and his people adored him. She could have chosen worse, he then grinned, " I can always challenge him for your hand."

Kagome smiled, shaking her head, " Kouga."

He looked down at her, " You love him?"

A blush cutely crossed her cheeks, she glanced to the grass for a moment before nodded, smiling, " I do."

He smirked at the adorable face, a hand touching her soft cheek, " Look at you, growing up."

She rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face, slapping the hand away, " Shut up."

His smile softened, " You saved me Kagome, in the saddest way a man can be saved. When I lost my clan, I lost all hope and will to live. You stopped me from doing something incredibly stupid and gave me the means to fight another day. For this I will always love you."

Kagome smiled, " You're my friend Kouga, I'll always have your back."

He grinned, pulling her into a hug, she hugged him back, a growl sounded through the clearing. Kagome blushed, pulling away, " He's the jealous type."

Kouga just nodded again glancing to the demon lord for a moment. He glanced to his miko friend, " I should go."

Kagome smiled, " You know we can work together on this one, I think we're going the same direction anyways."

Kouga opened his mouth, when suddenly, a black slowly crept into the field. Everyone blinked, looking at it. Soon the fog cleared and there stood Naraku dressed in the same bamboo pelt.

" Inuyasha and friends," his eerie voice spoke breaking the silence, " beautiful day isn't it?"

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger! let me know what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

Here's another one!

* * *

Everyone pulled out their weapons, Inuyasha raised his sword ready to attack, " Bout time you came out of hiding."

" I decided on changing my tactics and actually be polite. Will you please hand over the girl?" Naraku grinned with unseen lips as the group was suddenly surrounded by hundreds of low level demons, " I asked nicely."

Inuyasha growled, " Naraku you son of bitch!" as the demons attacked. Kouga grabbed Kagome bridal style, jumping into the air as the demon hordes charged at them.

Landing beside the other lords, he set her down, Kagome immediately went to Sesshomaru's side, grabbing his arm, " It's a puppet." she whispered, pulling her weapons off her back and tearing off her kimono.

He nodded, leaping forward, everyone charging at the demons that attacked them. Yutomushi stood in the shadows, covered in paste so no one can sense him, watching the fight unfold. He glanced to the carriage that was beside him, inside was the twins, Juromaru and Kageromaru. The demon was chained up with a retaining mask to internally restrain Kageromaru that was inside of him. Something he thought was just disgusting, but it was necassary. Jūrōmaru is shown to be an incredibly absent-minded fellow, and an incredibly powerful one as well. He was perhaps the least loyal detachment of Naraku's that Yutomushi have seen so far, only loyal to his older brother that was inside him.

His fighting style was direct hand to hand combat characterized by his lust to kill, he will attack anyone in his way. While his fighting has no refinement his physical prowess and lack of distinction proves to be quite dangerous, hence the carriage. He smacked the horse on its rear lightly, making it trot forward, pulling the carriage into the clearing.

They stood in large circle, defending themselves from the on slaughter of low level demons. Kagome was smiling, she loved to fight, dancing around the clearing. Slashing the neck of a demon, she flipped away, landing back to back with Sango.

She frowned as she caught her large boomerang, it was slicing through dozens of demons at a time but they seemed to multiply, " Don't these things get tired."

Kagome smirked, " You saying you're tired."

" Shut up."

Kagome laughed, her senses were already on high alert, so she sensed the attack coming a moment before the claws swiped off his head. Ducking into a roll, she was quick to counter, slashing the creature across its chest with her staff. Jumping in the air, she cut at more before landing close to Kanyto. She watched him fight for a moment, then ducked under a swing arm, stabbing the demon with her scythe, " Why do you use a sword when you can just bury anyone six feet under?"

Kanyto grinned and dodged a side attack, twisting and flicking his wrist, his short sword slicing the demon in half. " Too easy, gotta stay in shape somehow."

Kagome laughed, then grinned, agreeing with the statement, she smirked, stabbing her weapon into the ground. Flipping backwards, away from oncoming demons, she lit her hands with her flames and blasted at more demons keeping them at bay, " You're right, this is more fun."

Kanyto smirked, avoiding a swipe to the legs, slicing away at more demons, " You make everything an interesting experience Lady Kagome."

Kagome grinned, glancing to the Earth Natural, blasting at more demons, " You make watching you fight an interesting experience Kanyto."

He winked at the flirtatious female, " I'll happily show you again sometime."

Kagome laughed. " I know you will." tossing fireballs at more demons before flipping backwards into the air as more demons launched at her.

She fended them off, blasting away at them, punching and kicking at the ones that got closer. She ended up by Hampton. His sword was out, hacking away at the low level demons, she grinned, Koryū bujutsu style, old school. She started copying his moves, Hampton grinned, " Would you stop that?"

Kagome just smiled, " Stop what?" both of them flipping over demons, before striking forward, Hampton with his sword, Kagome with her flaming fist. He laughed, " That. Stop that."

She giggled, " I'm not doing anything." both of them side stepping an attack, spin kicking demons out the way.

Hampton laughed, " How come you're only fun when we gotta kill something."

Kagome grinned, " Oh shut up, you love me." she jumped back as more demons advanced on them, smiling she cartwheeled backwards.

Akito was the one she landed beside next, his spear sharpened with ice, stabbing demons, she grinned, " Hey Akito I always wondered, can you turn people into statues of ice?"

Akito nodded, stabbing another demon, " Yes, but it is not something I do often."

Kagome smiled, she spun in a circle arm out, flames making the demons jump away. " Can you turn just one part of a body into ice?"

Akito dodged an attack and spinning his spear before stabbing more demons, " Yes I can."

Kagome nodded, flipping over a demon before kicking him with a flaming foot, " Can you turn ice into water?"

Akito blinked, swinging his spear at approaching demons, " Yes I can, I have power over cold and ice."

Kagome smiled, spinning on her knees, blasting demons in the legs, " So basically your like a Water Natural right?"

The arctic fox frowned, thinking as he dodged sharped claws, he supposed that would make him a sort of water bender, " I never thought about it like that."

Kagome grinned, snapping a demon's neck, " I would love to show you some moves one day."

Akito smiled, a soft blush touching his cheeks, stabbing a demon in its chest, " I would love that as well."

She nodded, then fell backwards as a demon tripped her, she rolled away from the stomping foot and blasted it with a fire ball. Jumping back as more demons came at her, she landed by Tahoe.

She smiled, seeing him with his blade, cutting down demons like butter, " Hey Tahoe can you breath fire?"

He spun, cutting a demon's head off, " Only in my dragon form, can you?"

She ducked under sharp teeth and punched the demon in his chin, " I never tried it, but I think I would be able to with some practice. We should practice together."

He smiled at the sweet heart that was Kagome, she always wanted to learn and improve her technique, " Let me know when and I'm all yours."

Kagome laughed, " Deal." She flipped up, launching herself in the air, blasting fire at the demons.

Sesshomaru watched her as she landed next to him, he beheaded seven demons at once, " What are you doing?"

Kagome grinned, leaping over a demons head, before kicking it in the back, " Fighting."

Sesshomaru frowned, sending a wave of power from Tokijin, killing dozens of demons at once, " No. You're playing."

Taking the moment to her advantage, she slammed both his fists into the grass, exploding the area with a pink dust. It killed many of the demons and made many more back away, she laughed, a gleam of blissful joy in her pale blue eyes, he was right, she was having fun.

Lord Suki turned to her, " You're enjoying this aren't you?"

She laughed again, glancing to him but turned back as a horse drawn carriage strolled into the clearing. Everyone stepped back cautiously, the aura from the carriage was dark and full of malevolence.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of her, she nodded agreeing with his shift of aura to serious. She glanced over her shoulder, " Jingi, stay back."

The horsed huffed but stepped into the treeline none the less, Inuyasha frowned, " What the hell is this, some type of trap?"

Kouga rolled his blue eyes, " Of course it is you dumb mutt."

Inuyasha frowned, " Hey, screw you stupid wolf."

An arrow suddenly shot from the tree line, hitting the lock that was on the carriage, shattering it to the grass. Lord Lemin turned, sharp brown eyes narrowing, scanning the tree line, " Yutomushi." he mumbled seeing the man covered in paste.

Before anyone else could turn to him, the carriage shook, rattling as if something was awaken and it wanted out. Wood splintered as whatever it was banged against the door, making everyone raise their weapons.

Kagome felt a nudge from behind, she glanced seeing Jingi holding her staff in his mouth. She took it from him, rubbing his mane, " Thank you, now stay back I don't want you hurt."

The horse nodded before trotting off, Kagome turned back just as the door finally gave way. The aura multiplied in darkness as the creature stepped forward.

It was a man, he wore a teal kimono top with silver squares decorating the sleeves, it had an orange under layer and he wore a green vest over it with green hamakas. His hair was long and lavender, falling over his left shoulder. His eyes were blue and narrowed, dark and lifeless. There was an iron retaining mask covering his nose and mouth, actually the entire lower half of his face.

Naraku stepped forward, " Juromaru, I release you from your chains. Finish them."

The shackles on the demons wrists broke, as well the retainer around his mouth, the demon blinked, his lips a deep purple, a chill coming from his breath. He turned and took of the head of the puppet with a slice of his claws. The puppet bursting into flames before returning to it's original form and breaking.

Everyone blinked at what they just witnessed, Kouga raised a brow, " What's with this guy?"

He opened his mouth slightly, that chill again passing over them, he suddenly launched forward, Kouga jumped back. Shock was on his face as he barely dodged the attack, the demon was fast, perhaps faster than him.

Juromaru turned attacking the demon closest to him, Akito didn't have time to duck so he pivoted to avoid the swipe of the claws, jumping back.

Inuyasha launched forward, trying to hack at the demon, Kagome raised a brow, watching his sluggish movements. " Is his sword too heavy?"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, nodding, " He never mastered it."

Juromaru turned striking forward, pushing Inuyasha back, the demon suddenly turned, launching at Tahoe, making the dragon block a fist and leap backwards. The demon was unpredictable, making him dangerous, Kouga launched at him, trying to land a hit.

That chill filled the air again, Lord Lemin shook his head, " Something is not right here." he mumbled.

Suki nodded, getting the same feeling, stepping back beside Hampton, letting Tahoe, Akito, Kanyto, Inuyasha and Kouga attack the demon. It was fast and strong about to keep up with all five men, Inuyasha suddenly got a good swipe in. Miroku smiled, cheering, " Great job Inuyasha you cut off his arm!"

But the hanyou jumped back, a frown on his face, he didn't feel his sword sever anything. The fighting stopped for a moment, Juromaru landed in a crouch, both arms perfectly intact. Something suddenly moved from behind him, like lightening, striking him through the stomach.

Hampton made a face, " What was that?"

It landed in front of Juromaru, it looked like a boned snake with two long talons and the head of a human. Much like Juromaru with lavender hair and blue eyes, it grinned at the hanyou, " Your inners taste delicious."

Inuyasha grabbed his stomach, covering the hole in his chest, " Who the hell are you?!"

The thing smirked, " I am Kageromaru, I was retained inside Juromaru's stomach. He is only loyal to me, not even Naraku can control him."

Kagome nodded, the beheading of the puppet now making sense, Kageromaru was like the older brother to Juromaru. " That's why he was all shackled up, he's unstable." she laughed, " I like unstable."

The little slithering demon turned, smirking, " Now to dine on your sweet insides! Juromaru kill them!"

Kagome eyes went wide as Kageromaru launched at her, she twisted her staff, breaking it down to two weapons. But Sesshomaru stepped in front of her and swung his sword, flinging the thing into a tree.

Kagome smirked, but rolled her eyes, " I had it."

He glanced at her, " Course you did."

Kouga ran over to her, touching her shoulders, " Are you alright Kagome?"

She nodded, smiling at his concern, amber eyes narrowed at him touching her. Kouga just turned, looking to the slithering creature, " You're dead for trying to hurt my woman!" chasing after him. Kagome faced palmed and here she thought she got through to him.

Kageromaru was fast, trying to dodge the attacks Kouga launched at him but Kouga was advancing on the demon, reading his moves and adjusting his attacks to land a hit. Sango blinked, " He's predicting his moves, that's amazing."

Pride beamed across Kagome's face, " I taught him that."

Juromaru was attacking Inuyasha, Kanyto, Tahoe and Akito, taking on all four men at once. The demon was fast and strong, he swung wildly, unable to predict who he was going to attack next. It made it hard to counter when you had to watch out for the people fighting beside you.

Inuyasha was kicked in the side, he went flying into Kouga, making both hit a tree. They shoved at each other, Kouga stood, " Move it mutt face!"

Inuyasha frowned, " Shut up dirty wolf, I'mma kill this demon."

Kouga raised a brow, " Yeah sure, Juromaru looks so scared."

Inuyasha snarled at him. " You're one to talk, Kageromaru doesn't look the least bit injured."

A scythe suddenly pinned the tree between the two demons, Kagome frowned at them as they turned to her, " Get your heads in the game!"

Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed her waist and jumped back as Kageromaru again tried to attack her. Kouga glared at it, " Stay away from my woman!" chasing the little thing down, taking the high road as the advantage, he was on top of it when he launched forward, punching at him.

A crater was made, Sango smiled, " He got him."

Dirt suddenly shifted, Kageromaru launched out of the ground and sliced at Inuyasha. Kagome jumped forward, striking down with her scythe that looked much like the talon of the demon. Her attack landed, breaking the talon off, she grabbed Inuyasha as he slumped forward and jumped back by Sesshomaru's side.

Miroku frowned, " It can dig through the earth."

Sango shook her head, " They won't be able to defeat him if he keeps that up." she blinked, an idea coming to mind, she reached into her shoulder pad, pulling out a medium sized clam shell.

" Miroku can I see your staff?"

He handed it to her, watching as she opened it, a purple paste being seen, misama, he thought, seeing her tap the end of his staff into the poison. She then launched it forward, watching it stab into the ground, " It won't last for long but it should get him out the ground."

And it did, Kageromaru jumped from the dirt, screaming as the poison seeped in. Inuyasha sat up, blinking, " What the hell happened?"

Kagome was standing in front of him protectively, Sesshomaru beside her, blue eyes glanced behind her, " You good?"

He nodded, slowly coming to a stand, " Yeah."

She smiled, " I can't sense Kageromaru, I think it went back inside Juromaru."

Inuyasha frowned then blinked, " I got an idea." He leaned over, whispering in her ear.

She grinned, nodding, " Might work, I'm down for it."

Sesshomaru frowned, hearing what was said regardless of the whispering, " You are not doing that, it will put you in harms way."

Kagome smiled at him, " Relax, we got this and if we don't." she touched his arm and winked at him, " I know you got my back."

Sesshomaru frown deepened, he glanced to his brother, " If she gets hurt, I'm hurting you."

Inuyasha grinned, tempted to roll his eyes, " Trust me."

Kagome nodded, then stuck her weapon into the grass, " Ready!" she turned and dashed forward, waving her hand, " Get out the way!"

The three men fighting Juromaru saw Kagome coming waving her arms, the leaped away at her demand, making Juromaru target her. She ran straight for him, Inuyasha right behind her, Juromaru launched forward, in range of an attack, Kageromaru appearing out of the mouth of Juromaru. Kagome dropped in a split, dodging the hit to her face and rolled backwards, Inuyasha then leaped into the air, sword over his head, " Wind Scar!"

A yellow aura whipped forward like lightening, the demons screaming as it was disintegrated. Inuyasha landed in a crouch, Kagome helped him stand, " Good job."

Everyone came forward, Kouga reached her first, touching her chin, turning it from side to side to see if she was hurt. He then turned to Inuyasha and punched him on the head, " What the hell is your problem putting my woman in danger like that!"

Inuyasha rubbed the lump on his head, " Hey, it worked didn't it!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, turning to Sesshomaru, " It was a diversion, the manor I was kept in is about 15 miles east, we should take them by surprise."

Lord Lemin nodded, " They're either expecting us by sun down or hoping those two incarnations killed us."

Lord Suki looked up, the sun was just setting in the sky, " We should go now to keep that element of surprise."

Sesshomaru agreed, they needed to get this over with, " Let's go."

Kagome turned, " Inuyasha, stay here."

He frowned, " Like hell you're leaving me behind!"

She frowned, " You have a hole in your chest, you need to stay here. Sango and Miroku will stay with you."

They nodded, Sango stepping forward, " You're still bleeding, let me wrap it for you."

Inuyasha was upset, he wanted to fight, but he can feel the lightness in his head and his vision was already blurry. He knew he needed to lay down, " Fine, but as soon as I heal enough I'm following."

Kagome grinned, " Of course." she turned, " Jingi!"

The horse came trotting forward, she pulled herself up, Miroku stepped forward, handing her the scythes she left on the ground and tree. " Be careful."

She took her weapons, slapping the ends together to make her staff, " You too."

Sesshomaru glanced to her, she nodded, signaling she was ready, he nodded back, then took off into the forest, flying would give away their position. Everyone followed the demon lord, Jingi neighed for a second before taking off after them.

The sky was still blue but darkening when they arrived to the outskirts of the manor. They stopped in the treeline, doing a bit of surveillance. Dead laid around the manor, probably the original owners and servants of the home. Kagome frowned, it stink something fierce, low level demons surrounded the manor, feasting on dead flesh and bones.

She covered her nose with her ninja mask and focused, searching for the prisoner, it was faint but the power of a priestess was there. " Kaede's in the manor." she frowned, " There's another priestess here too. A dark one in the back of the manor."

Lord Suki frowned, " Damn witches." he then glanced to Kagome, " No offense."

She smirked, " Offense taken."

Lord Lemin looked to the manor, " Plan of attack?"

Lord Sesshomaru nodded, " Lord Lemin and Tahoe will clear the walls of the east side of the manor. Lord Suki, Kanyto and Hampton will do the west, Akito, Kagome, myself and the wolf will enter through the front and retrieve the old priestess."

Lord Suki nodded, it was a good plan, the boy was strategist like his father, " What about the dark priestess?"

" She is in the back, we will converge there to deal with her last."

Lemin nodded, agreeing with the plan, " We'll get into position and signal when were ready."

Everyone broke off into the assigned groups, Kagome got off of Jingi, rubbing his nose, " Go wait in the forest, I will call for you."

The horse nodded, nudging her gently before turning an trotting off into the surrounding woods. Kagome turned to the others, twisting her staff into two pieces, " Ready." she mumbled through her mask.

The four crouched, waiting for the others to get into position, the sun was still up, slowly setting but still lighting the sky. A soft bird sound was made, Sesshomaru nodded that was the signal, he glanced to Kagome, " Stay by my side."

She winked at him, " Of course."

He counted to three in his head before launching forward, Tokijin out and swinging. The low level demons immediately attacking, but the four hacked away at them, making their way to the front door. They didn't have to kill them all, that was the job of the two other teams, they just had to get into the manor. Kagome was releasing waves of power, purifying most of the demons and the miasma in the air to help the other two teams.

Kouga crashed into the door of the manor, he turned, waving his hand, " This way!"

Akito, Kagome and Sesshomaru followed, slicing at demons as they ran down the hall. Sesshomaru was by Kagome's side, " Where is the old one?"

Pale eyes focused, searching for the aura of Kaede, she sliced at a demon, " Down two halls to the left."

Kouga punched his way forward as Akito killed the demons he left unconscious, they came to an intersection in hall, Kouga glanced behind him, " Which way?!"

Akito blinked, seeing a horde of demons coming from the right, " Not that way." he mumbled, pointing his sword at them, a blast of arctic winds escaping his weapon, building a wall of ice between them and the demons.

Kagome turned left down the hall, " She's this way."

They ran down the hall, a sudden ox demon tackled Kouga through a sliding door. He stood, pulling himself from the rubble, " Keep going!" he frowned at the ox, mumbling, " I got this."

Kagome nodded, running on, she turned another corner and screamed, leaping into Sesshomaru's arms. The hall was covered in large demon spiders, Sesshomaru shook his head, holding her against him, " Akito."

The fox demon nodded, launched forward, blasting them away with his spear. Kagome hid her face into the crook of Sesshomaru's neck, " They gone?"

He nodded with a slight smirk, " Yes."

She peeked, then fully turned, hopping down off the demon lord, a soft blush on her cheeks, " I don't like spiders." she mumbled, again running down the hall.

Sesshomaru and Akito followed, they turned another corner seeing Kagome taking down a horde of demons on her own, Akito shook his head, she was just screaming, leaping in the air over a spider but here she was killing demons like it was child's play. " She is so odd." he muttered, joining the fight.

It took a moment to clear the hall, " The last room on the left!" she yelled, having enough time to flip backwards at the demon that lunged at her.

Sesshomaru slapped at demons with his acid whip as they tried to gang up on him. " Get to her, we'll hold them off."

" Okay." She said, jumping back from an on slaughter of claws, ducking under an arm she spun with her staff, taking out the legs of six demons. " Be right back." she mumbled, launching herself at the door.

* * *

Naraku stood with Tsubaki in the back of the manor, the was gang earlier than expected but he was not surprised. He was upset Juromaru and Kageromaru didn't last a little longer though, such a waste of time to make them and they die so quickly. He glanced to the dark priestess, " How much longer?"

She frowned, this wasn't easy work, the langauage of the dead was almost impossible to decode if you didn't know the langauage. The books she had Kagura retrieve for her helped but not by much, there was still plenty she didn't and most likely wouldn't understand. Where in the world did the half breed get his hands on such a scroll. She got the first few sentences decripted, that's it, but then again this wasn't an easy job. She cleared her throat, lying, " I have half of it translated. The langauge is difficult, I need more time."

He shook his head, " We don't have more time, Kikyou's recarnation is here."

Tsubaki smile, " Let her come, I have plans for her."

Naraku smirked under his baboon pelt, " Then this should be interesting."

* * *

Kagome crashed through the door and landed with a thud, she frowned, she had to work on that later. Standing she blinked dizziness from her eyes and turned, Kaede was shackled to the floor by chains, covered in cuts and bruises. She hurried over, pulling a hairpin from her braid, she began picking the locks. " Kaede can you hear me?"

The old woman blinked slowly, lifting her head, she was drained and tired and sore, her voice was raspy, " Is that really you Kagome?"

Kagome was focused on picking the locks, they were thick but she knew they would give, " Duh you old bat."

Her smirk was soft, weary, yup that was Kagome, she blinked her one bloodshot eye, " He knows Kagome."

The young miko smirked as one lock gave and dropped to the floor, she started on the next one, " Who knows what?" she asked.

Kaede watched her, barely conscious, she was so tired, " Naraku knows you are the Shikon No Miko."

Kagome paused, looking up, a frown on her face, " You told him?" an anger started to rise in her, the familiar feeling burning her chest. " You betrayed me. Again."

Kaede shook her head, " I would never Kagome. They tricked me, he took your form, he is a shape shifter."

" And you believed him!" she screamed, that feeling warming her blood. " You should have known it wasn't me."

Her head dropped forward, " I know, I know, I'm just so tired Kagome, so very tired. I didn't mumble a word through the beating and the torture, I didn't ask for food or water, I stayed quiet."

Pale eyes narrowed at her, not accepting the excuse, she did however look her over, she was covered in cuts and bruises. She went back to working on the lock, she was pissed but she will save it for later, right now she other things to worry about, " Where's the scroll Kikyou left you?"

Kaede blinked, surprised at the question, " How did you.." she was cut off by a stern look, clearing stating she was not in the mood for questions, Kaede glanced away, " Naraku took my bag when he captured me."

The shackle dropped from her chafted wrist, Kagome didn't help her stand, Kaede didn't blame her. She was upset but she wasn't taking it out on her, it was a good sign of her control. Kagome turned to the door, " Let's go, I need to get that scroll."

Kaede nodded, Kagome was picking up her weapons when she suddenly flinched, " Ouch!"

Kaede watched her, raising a brow, " What's wrong?"

Kagome touched her neck, " Something bit me." she mumbled, looking at her hand, but there wasn't any blood and she couldn't feel any marks on her neck.

Kaede turned, seeing a shadow in the corner of the room, Sesshomaru stepped into the room, Kaede glanced at him then pointed a finger, " Demon!"

Sesshomaru launched forward, claws tearing the thing to shreds, he blinked, eye brow raising, it was paper. Kagome suddenly collapsed to the floor, Sesshomaru immediately went to her side, bending, touching her shoulder, " Kagome." amber eyes narrowed, there was something black glowing in her neck, what is that he wonder.

Kaede wobbled over to the paper that was on the floor, getting a better look at it, " Oh no." she knew a curse when she seen one, " The curse of the Shikigami." she turned, seeing Kagome starting to sweat, her face scrunched up in pain, " It must be part of the fang from the serpant."

Akito stepped in the room after clearing the hall, seeing her laying on the floor, " What's wrong with her?"

Sesshomaru scooped her up bridal style, " Help the old priestess reach the rear of the manor."

Akito nodded, not watching as Sesshomaru took off down the hall, he walked over to Kaede and gently took her arm, " This way." She nodded, picking up the bow and quiver they taken from her when she first arrived here.

Sesshomaru burst through the back door, seeing Naraku standing next to Tsubaki, he stopped. The others meet him in the middle of the yard, the enemies standing on the far end near the start of a garden.

Tsubaki turned from the podium she was working on, she smirked, rubbing the head of her snake, " So she has succombed to my curse and here I thought she was the reincarnation of Kikyou. Pathatic."

Kouga frowned, " You cursed her?!" anger made him react, he launched forward, wanting to tear the dark priestess to shreds for hurting his woman. He ran face first into a blue barrier, making him crash heavily to the grass.

Everyone blinked, surprise on their face, they turned, looking at the seemed to be sleeping miko. Her face was grimanced in pain, something black glowing on her neck. Sesshomaru laid her down gently, Kaede wobbled over weakly, bending, setting her bow and quiver down, touching her forehead. " The curse will kill her if not broken soon."

Sesshomaru stood, turning towards the dark priestess, his palm touching his sword, then that's what he'll do, kill this witch and break the curse.

Tsubaki grinned, raising her hand, showing a glowing black fang in her hand, " Draw your sword and the girl will die!" gripping the fang tight in her hand making Kagome scream.

They all paused their next actions, leaving their swords on their hips, amber eyes of the white inu demon narrowed. It made Naraku grin under his mask, seeing Sesshomaru so full of conflict though his face spared no emotion. His aura gave it away, it was angry, protective of his dear ghost, " Make her kill Lord Sesshomaru."

Tsubaki glanced to the hanyou for a moment then nodded, she brought the dark fang to her lips, whispering to it.

Kagome felt movement, but she couldn't tell where she was, she just felt tired and hot. **Kill him.** Mentally she frowned at the voice, it was female, not Midoriko, kill who? **Kill him, kill Sesshomaru.**

Kagome grunted at the turning in her stomach, her need to kill rising, a pain inside her building. She fought it, she wasn't giving in without a fight, " Try harder bitch." she grunted.

All eight men smirked, that was their Kagome, she was a fighter through and through. Suki stepped forward, " She won't give in so easily."

Tsubaki frowned, the girl had endurance, she'll admit that, in time she will submit, but until then, she frowned at the demons, " She will die like the rest of you." Her left eyes scarred over in blue x's, turning crimson red for a moment before a blast of smoke escaped it.

Lemin blinked, " She's harboring demons inside her."

Hampton frowned, " She must have made a pact with a demon for power."

A seven story lavender fox looking demon with four tails stood before them. It striked at them with a large claw making the demons jump back. Kouga was the first to attack but the giant demon was faster than it looked and knocked him into the ground.

Kanyto frowned, dodging an oncoming attack from the demon, " This can't go on, Kagome needs that curse broken now."

" We can't use our weapons or the dark priestess will kill her." Akito countered, trying to hack at the legs of the large beast but was forced to jump back as one of the tails tried to stab him.

Kouga nodded, " Can't get through that barrier anyways." he mumbled, trying to land another punch but was knocked back again.

Kagome fought her own struggle, her need rose steadily, calling her attention, needing her attention. She tried to ignore it, tried to control it. And yet still it rose, able to feel the warm swirl growing in her stomach.

Her eyes opened slowly, carefully she sat up, Kaede reached out to her, " Kagome, you must rest, the curse is still in place."

Kagome looked to her, Kaede almost gasped, she can see the fight the young female was fighting with all her might, a dark glaze trying to cover her eyes, trying to control her. " Run." she strained to get out, reaching for the woman's bow and quiver. " Run Kaede."

She grunted as her body was forced to stand on its own, nocking an arrow. " Go. Now." she whispered, teeth clenching as fought the pull of the curse, the arrow let loose, stabbing into the ground by Sesshomaru. It made him turn, it made everyone turn, eyes wide at Kagome on her feet and Kaede retreating into the forest.

She was struggling, they all saw it, a shaking hand nocking another arrow, aiming at Sesshomaru's heart. She fought it, fought it with everything she had, concentrating on not letting the arrow go, " I won't do it."

Tsubaki frowned, the girl will power was stronger than she expected, prehaps she was the reincarnation of Kikyou. She brought the fang back to her lips, whispering to it. The need rose to new levels of craving, she sucked in air, trying to breath, small tremors running under her skin.

She fought it, arms literally shaking, her strength was draining but she wouldn't give up. Stronger it grew, heating her skin, making her sweat, her deep breathing turned rapid, heavy. Anger rising at her weakness. It twisted in her gut and made her groan, control it, she thought, she had to control it.

 **You have no control. You need to satisfy. Kill him. Kill Sesshomaru. Kill him.**

They watched her struggle, not sure what they should do, they didn't want to attack her but they damn sure didn't want to be purified. She frowned, she won't do it. She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill the only man she ever loved. A man that doesn't even know she loved him, tears touched her eyes at the thought. This curse can kill her and he will never know, or she can kill him and he will still never know.

 **Kill him. Kill Sesshomaru.**

An anger raged through her, " Get out of my head bitch!" she turned, letting her arrow loose, it carved through the giant fox demon like butter, turning it into ashes.

She suddenly moved in a catlike pivot, dropping to one knee, a pink arrow materializing as she drew the string back, letting the arrow loose. The arrow soared through the air, funneled with such power Naraku actually had to turn away the light was so bright. It struck the barrier full force, shattering it to nothing but pieces before it disappeared for good.

Tsubaki eyes went wide, " You wench!" She saw the other demons approaching now that the barrier was down. " Get back!" she yelled, calling to her powers once more, her eye turning red as thousands of demons escaped this time.

Kagome was breathing heavy, dropping to her knees, exhausted, the demons not bothering to attack her, only the groups she came with. Tsubaki stared at the young female, " Wench." she hissed, touching the neck of her snake, it opened its mouth and dripped poison from its fangs to the black one in her hand.

Kagome screamed as the curse was implified, Kouga turned, " Kagome!" running to her side, he dropped to his knees. She was unconscious, he checked her pulse, it was there but weak, he frowned, looking to the man she chose over him, " Kill that witch!"

Sesshomaru turned, gladly, launching forward but was stopped by a large heard of demons. Kouga laid Kagome head down, he had to help get rid of these demons so they can get to that damn priestess.

* * *

She was in la la land, someone was calling her, trying to wake her, she didn't want to listen, she wanted to sleep, she was so tired.

The voice seemed to laugh, amused by her resistance, " Wake up or I will bite your nose."

She groaned, rolling over, the sentence causing a reaction of habit, " I'll bite you back and I bite harder."

She suddenly blinked, realizing what she just said, she sat up instantly. Her head spun with the fast movement, but she just shook it clearing the fog she felt. She looked around, surprise and confusion was on her face, she was in her old bedroom. Her cot on the floor, her dolls in one corner, her vanity table her father built her in the other.

She frowned, standing slowly, what in the world was going on, a shadow fell over her. She turned, someone was standing in the doorway, he was tall, 6'2 maybe, lean and built, a body of a boxer slash athlete. His face strong and chiseled, lips a plump peach, his skin a smooth butter cream. His ebony locks long and in a low ponytail, his eyes a pallid pale blue like hers.

She blinked slowly, her mind refusing to accept what her heart was telling her, her voice a strained whisper in the air, " Souta?"

He stepped fully in the room, dressed in a simple black kimono top and hamakas with black boots. Strong arms crossed and he smiled, " Hey big sis."

Tears touched her eyes at the dimples in his cheeks, it was really him, she launched herself forward, hugging him with every once of strength she had. He rubbed her back as she cried against his chest, smiling, " Can you stop that, you're getting me wet."

She pulled back, touching his face, astonishment overpowering her, the smile never wavering, " You're so beautiful." she laughed and sniffled, touching his ponytail, " You have long hair, you hated when I brushed your hair. You would always whine and demand to just cut it all off."

Souta grinned, stepping back, but Kagome didn't let his arm go, " I was three then, I'm 20 now, I learned to love my hair."

She shook her head, unable to take her eyes off his face, or let go of the grip on his arm, " What's going on, am I dead?" she raised a brow, " I didn't know you can age when you're dead."

Souta smiled, " I'm not dead and neither are you."

Pale eyes went wide, her other hand grabbed his shoulder, " Where are you, I'll come get you."

He touched her shoulders, " Relax Kags, we'll see each other again but right now I need you to wake up."'

She blinked, then shook her head, " No, not without you, where are you? Are you trapped somewhere, I can find you, I can help you."

Smiling he touched her face, " Kags, I'm fine, I'm happy. The only way to get to me is if you wait."

" I don't understand."

" I'm not in this era, but I've been watching you for a long time now. I will find you when the time is right. Don't worry." A finger tapped her chest, " I'm always here with you, but if you don't wake up now, you will die." he paused, raising a brow, " Don't you have something special to tell someone?"

Kagome blinked, then blushed, glancing away from her brother. It made him laugh, again he touched her shoulders, " It's a good thing, to love someone, but you have to tell him and let him now its you that love him no one else."

She frowned, confused, " What do you mean?"

He stared into eyes that were so much like his own, " You are not Kikyou, not Midoriko, not Magatsuhi. You are only Kagome, they all make you one, remember this when someone tells you other wise."

He reached forward and kissed her forehead, " I love you big brat, now give that bitch hell."

Minutes felt like hours to the group of fighters, no matter how many of these things they killed they seemed to just multiply. They all were feeling their energy starting to run low and it was starting to get annoying.

Akito dropped to his knees as a demon lunged over his head, rolled to his feet and blasted it across the back with cold air, turning it to ice. Then ducked, pivoting to the right, blasting at another one. Kouga was behind him in a similar situation, diving out the way of a tackle and for a millisecond wanted to just lay there, but he forced himself up, clawing at the three demons that approached him.

Deep blue eyes narrowed seeing the creatures regroup, " Pests."

Kouga snorted, " Who you telling." backs again to each other.

The other lords were the same as them, fighting back to back, Lord Sesshomaru however was on his own, slowly inching forward towards Tsubaki and Naraku who just watched them with smirks on there face.

There was a sudden voice, " Wind scar!"

The area burst into light as the demons were vanquished instantly, everyone turned to the demon that leaped into the clearing. Sesshomaru used the pause in the fight to his advantage and launched forward, with a swipe of his claws he behead the Naraku puppet before he turned, taking off the head of the Shikigami.

Hampton smiled, " It's over." he whispered, the others coming closer to him to see for themselves. Sesshomaru grabbed the scroll off the podium and stuck it in his waist.

Tsubaki jumped back at the intrudion of space, she frowned, " You think this is over!" she raised a hand, a blue barrier errecting around the demons in the clearing, leaving Kagome on the outside.

" Shikigami, bring me that girl's head!"

The serpant slithered at an amazing speed through the grass, regrowing a head as it went. The dark priestess smirked, " You'll never reach her in time." Sesshomaru took off anyways.

Pale blue eyes opened, she blinked seeing the creature coming for her, she frowned, her hand gripping the bow she held. " Not again you little worm."

She pulled herself to her knees as it came closer, " You're not biting me again! This time.." Her arm raised, the bow she held glowed with a dark pink purity, " I'm victorious!" she smacked the snake with all her might, sending it flying into the sky.

Everyone turned watching as the Shikigami sail through the air with such speed, Tsubaki didn't even have time to move before it struck her in her cursed eye. A blue light erupted from her eye as she screamed bloodly murder, before collasping to the ground. The barrier dropped, Lord Lemin and Lord Suki rushed forward to end the witch for good, no one seemed to notice one of Naraku's Saimyōshōs in the area as Suki stabbed the witch through her heart and Lord Lemin cut off her head. The demonic wasp flying away with a scarp of paper in its little claws.

Lord Suki glanced to Lord Lemin, " I already killed her, did you have to cut off her head?"

The bear demon shrugged, " Just being thorough."

Suki rolled his tangy orange eyes and turned, seeing Sesshomaru picking up an unconscious Kagome. They rushed over, everyone circling the inu demon lord, " Is she alright?"

He turned to the phoniex, " We must return to the palace."

Kouga stepped forward, defience in his voice, " I'm coming too, she was my woman before she was yours."

Amber eyes narrowed at him, a growl deep in his throat, his voice a hiss through clenched teeth, " Call her your woman again. I dare you."

Hampton stepped in front of Kouga must likely saving his life, " You go ahead, we'll walk back."

Sesshomaru didn't give the wolf a second glance as he leaped into the sky, his green orb surrounding him and taking off to the west.

Lord Suki laughed, then slabbed Kouga on the shoulder, " You got some balls there wolf."

Kouga frowned, crossing his arms, " I can take him, Kagome was mine first."

Akito shook his head, the wolf was an idiot, he turned to follow his lord when he realized they forgot Jingi, " I must retrieve my lady's horse."

Said horse suddenly appeared in the clearing, huffing and prancing about, as if it knew Kagome left the area. He turned to the others, those deep black eyes misted with white, flames sparking in its mane and around his hooves. He huffed, stomping the ground hard, Tahoe raised a brow, " I think it wants to know where she went."

Kanyto blinked, " She went to the palace, the western palace of Lord Sesshomaru." He shook his mane, then took off into the sky, heading west.

All eight men stared for a moment, Suki made a face, " That was weird."

Miroku and Sango suddenly burst through the clearing, Inuyasha turned to them " Bout time, let's go we're heading west to the palace."

Lord Lemin and Lord Suki took the lead, they will walk for away to regain some strength then pick up the pace a little later to reach the palace before sunrise.

* * *

Tell me what you think! working on more!


	28. Chapter 28

here's another one!

* * *

It was early in the morning, the shutters saving her eyes from the torture of the light. She groaned, eyes looking around, realizing where she was, the infirmary.

" Well hey sleepy head."

Kagome looked over, expecting the healer, but it wasn't him, it was a man, tall, pale face with red eyes and sclera and blue stripes on his cheeks. His hair long and shaggy white, blue lips and a set of dark armor.

She raised a brow, " Magatsuhi?"

He smiled, checking her pulse, " The one and only."

She frowned, " What are you doing here?"

He just smiled, " I needed to talk to you, the you in your core is being a bitch."

Kagome smirked, laying back in the bed, " You sound like you're whining."

" Just annoyed." he rubbed her long hair, " I have so many plans for us."

She glanced to him, " Let me guess, they start with world domination."

He grinned, nodding, " This world doesn't deserve us, we belong to the realm of immortals."

She blinked, that term sounding familiar, the other her said it, that she demon. She frowned, looking to the demon of all demons, " How many versions of me are in my core?"

Magatsuhi blinked, " Just the child." he paused, " Well she's not a child anymore."

" You never seen another one?"

That raised a brow on the demon face, " Have you?"

She frowned, " Would that be weird?"

The demon made a face, " Considering what you are, it wouldn't be that surprising."

She laughed, shaking her head, " You're not that bad of guy Magatsuhi."

" Of course not, I'm worse, I'm the demon of all demons, pure evil at its best." He suddenly grinned, " But I love me some me and you and I are part of each other, so I would never hurt you."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the logic though it made sense, " What did you want to talk about?" she suddenly frowned, " Wait, first answer this question, why did you kiss me last time I seen you?"

He sat on the end of the bed, a clawed finger sliding through his white hair. " It allowed more of my demon essence into your being, Midoriko hold was getting strong on the younger you back in your core."

Her head sunk in the pillow a bit, " That's not creepy at all."

His leg crossed for a moment, " I wanted to ask you more about this Sesshomaru character."

" Why?"

He shrugged, " You seem happier."

She frowned, " Is that a bad thing?"

He nodded, being honest, " It is, you work better angry."

She rolled her eyes, " I kill people just fine."

" And that's why I love you." She laughed, he smiled again, standing, " I just want to make sure you know what you're doing?"

She shook her head, " I have no idea what I'm doing." she admitted.

He nodded, " I noticed." he turned to her, " Its time you leave this palace, leave this lands, head back across the seas."

She raised a brow, " Why?"

He shook his head, " Don't you remember anything I've taught you." he looked down at her, his warm eyes suddenly glaring daggers, " Loved ones only hurt you in the end." Digging his lengthen claws into her stomach.

Kagome eyes shot open, her mouth swallowing the scream that was on the tip of her tongue, looking around. Someone put a hand on her head, " It's okay, you're okay."

She looked up, it was the healer, " It was just a dream."

Kagome just sighed, taking a deep breath, " That's what they all say."

The old owl just smiled, " I wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon, it's barely high noon."

" How long was I out?"

" Since last night." he looked over, " You passed out due to exhaustion, you almost did some serious damage to your body young lady."

She looked away from the warm gaze of the wise owl, " Welcome to my life, someone always wants to control me."

" You're lucky Lord Sesshomaru got you here so quickly, you could have really hurt the baby."

Kagome looked up, " What baby?"

The healer smiled, " Yes my lady, you are with child."

Kagome shot up in the cot, mouth dropped, eyes wide, " Oh shit, that can't be."

The healer just shrugged with a smile, there was always denial in the beginning, " Well, let's go through the symptoms. Have you been throwing up lately?"

Kagome nodded.

" Been having weird cravings?"

Kagome thought back, she just liked to eat, that's not a craving, but she nodded.

" Been exhausted lately?"

She nodded again.

" And the final question. When was the last time you bled?"

Kagome blinked slowly, was she off when she told Sango a week or two it was suppose to come. Was she actually a week or two late? She never got the timing right when it was bleeding time. Damn it, " I don't know. I can't remember."

The healer smiled, " Then you're with child."

Kagome shook her head, still not fully taking in what the old demon was hearing, she was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. Wait. It can't be true, she'll only known him for a week, it wasn't possible to conceive that fast. " I only known him for a week!" she blurted out.

The healer laughed, " Is that what you been telling yourself my lady?"

He shook his head, she looked so shocked it was hilarious, he put up his fist, " The week you tried to kill him." he point one finger up, " The week to impress the lords at the ball." he put one finger up, " and today finishes the week it took to rescue you and the old priestess. It's almost been a month, within that time you and Lord Sesshomaru disregarded traditional mating rituals. Demon babies conceive within the womb in two days."

He smirked at the frozen expression she still had on her face, " It only takes one time."

Kagome still shook her head, has she really been here that long, she still didn't want to believe it, " Its not possible, he said it would be hard for me to conceive because I'm a miko and he is a demon. He said so."

The healer smiled walking over to the stubborn woman, her denial was strong. Her took her hand and touched it to her stomach, " Focus. Tell me what you feel."

She blinked, looking at him then frowned, concentrating, it took longer than expected, and she wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for until she felt it. But when she didn't she focused harder, making sure what she was feeling wasn't a fluke. It was soft, almost unnoticed, but she felt the gentle flutter of growing auras. There was more than one. She could feel their heartbeat. Tears touched her blue eyes.

She didn't know if they were happy tears or sad tears, she turned to the healer, wiping her eyes, her voice a whisper, " How far along am I?"

The old owl turned, picking up a pad he was recently writing on, " Very, very early, 5 days maybe."

Kagome made a face and two days to that and counted back a week ago, the night in the forest she thought. Her face landed in her palms, she asked him if it was possible if she was pregnant, he said no.

She laid back down, hoping she will wake up again and this will be all a dream. She just came accept the notion of her loving the inu demon lord. But to be pregnant, in under a month of knowing him was too much to grasp. She tried to kill him the first week she knew him for Pete's sake, that is no way to start a healthy relationship. And then they fuck like animals because he says it would be hard to get pregnant but luck will have it, she only need two tries. Her hands pressed against her eyes. Sesshomaru was gonna be a daddy, she was going to be a mommy, she didn't want to be a mommy, she didn't want this responsibility. " This is not happening."

The healer smirked at her, " I was lucky to pick up on it, the baby aura is already very strong."

" Babies." she mumbled through her closed lids.

He looked over, " What?"

Kagome didn't turn, " There's three heart beats."

The healer blinked, he moved over to her and touched her flat stomach. He had to focus harder then he did before but he felt it after a moment. He supposed that's why he caught it so early, the beat in sync with each other, sounding like one. " You are right. There are three."

He turned, again picking up his pad and writing, " Don't worry, it's common for demons to have a litter of kids instead of singles, though at times it does happen." he turned to her, " Now they got away clean this time young lady, but no more playing with their lives. No more drinking. No more fighting. And you need to lower your stress levels."

Kagome finally looked up at him, " Lower them, I think they just rose a notch or two."

The old owl laughed again, " I want you to relax for a few days before you start going back to regular activities. I want you to start eating right and eating a lot. You have three pups that needs to be fed. Eat lots of meat and greens. Lots of starch and fruit. No heavy lifting and no extreme exercising."

Kagome just stared at the ceiling, her thoughts a mixture of fear and excitement. " When will I start to show?"

" Well with half breeds, it's hard to tell. It varieties from what type of demon the mix is. Since Lord Sesshomaru is an inu, I would say about 5 months. But you'll only carry them for 7, maybe 6."

Kagome had tears in her eyes, the stress was overwhelming her, " What am I gonna do?"

The healer blinked, confused by the response, most females are over joyed when they hear they are with child, " This is a blessing sent from the gods my lady. The west will finally have an heir."

Kagome shook her head, that was not something she wanted to hear right now, " Don't tell him, not yet, I'll tell him. Let's just keep this between us."

The healer touched her shoulder, " This is not a bad thing my lady, he will be pleased to know you carry his pups, half breed or not."

Kagome tried to smiled but it was watery, " Don't tell him, I'm not ready for this, I need time to think."

He nodded, " Of course my lady."

Her hand reached down, touching her stomach, she covered the aura of the babies with her own, masking them completely. Slowly she sat up, " Is it okay if I go now?"

The old owl nodded, " Yes my lady but return tonight, I will have a special tea ready for you. Its good for the pups to help development."

Kagome nodded, " Thank you..." she suddenly stopped, realizing she didn't now the old owl's name, she raised a brow, " I never got your name, nobody ever says it either."

The owl just smirked, still writing on his pad of paper, " You ever heard of the superstition of when an owl hoots at midnight?"

Kagome raised a brow and nodded, " Yeah, it means somebody is going to die."

The healer turned to her, " That's because they said my name."

Kagome blinked, then smiled, " You're a Death Eater? That's crazy cool."

The old owl laughed, " Just call me The Healer, now go eat and feed those pups."

Kagome nodded, smiling, " Will do." walking out the door.

* * *

Her first stop was to Sesshomaru's chambers for a bath and a change of clothes. He was standing on the balcony when she entered the room, his back was to her but she didn't mind the view. Everything about him was so structured and strong, slowly he turned in all his glory and a hint of a smirk crossed his face. It made her smile, was he happy to see her? He walked over to her, a hand touching her neck, pulling her closer to kiss her lips.

She relished in his strong taste, loving the passion he kissed with, he didn't need to say words, she can read it all against his juicy morsals. He pulled away first, looking her over, " Are you well?"

She nodded, unable to stop smiling at him, her voice a whisper. " Yeah."

He nodded, letting her go, turning again to the balcony, " Good."

Her smile widened and she shook her head, she felt like a village girl with a crush, she cleared her throat to help her refocus, " So what are you doing in your room, usually you're in your study."

He picked up the scroll he was reading off the railing, " I was reading."

She stepped forward as he turned back to her, " You got the scroll?"

He nodded, handing it over to her, she raised a brow at him, realizing what he said, " You can read the langauge of the dead?" it was surprising because only a hand full of people in the world can. It was a difficult langauge but then she remembered when she showed him her contract, how he took it and read it.

" Where did you learn?"

Sesshomaru closed the balcony doors, " My father taught me. He use to carry a sword. Sounga. It had the power to open the gates to hell. It possessed my father once and taught him the langauge so he can open the portal but instead my father sealed the sword away. He taught me the langauge afterwards incase it ever happened again."

Kagome blinked, " Wow, you're dad must have been a real bad ass."

He smirked at the oddly worded compliment, " He was a very powerful demon."

She smiled for a moment, then glanced down to her hand, she sat on the edge of the bed as she read the scroll. Her face dropping more and more after each line, her head shook, " You read this already?"

Sesshomaru just nodded, " Yes."

She frowned, an anger was rising, she looked up to him, " Do you know what this means?"

Again he just nodded, " Yes."

Kagome stood, " We have to tell him."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " No."

She blinked, turning to the inu, " It's all her fault, the reason I'm so fucked up in the head, its all her fault."

" She didn't have a choice."

The familiar feeling washed over her, " She tried to have the jewel perish by trading the soul of her unborn child! That's a fucking choice!"

Sesshomaru shook his head, " Read it again."

She frowned, " For what?"

" Just do it, read it out loud."

She narrowed her pale eyes for a moment before re-opening the scroll and starting from the top, " I Kikyou hereby decreed, the Shikon No Tama is to vanquish in the most purest of ways. By fire. In the flames of the four souls I beg thy to release the power of the jewel from its restraints. To never allow further access to the jewel I beg thy upon its rebirth to not only be born within the next Shikon No Miko but to be one with the Shikon No Miko. For this act of righteousness, to stop all future evil that will come for this jewel, I relinquish the soul of an innocent for trade to the father of Darkness. Signed, Kikyou."

Kagome put the scroll down, he was right, reading it out loud, it was clearly a desperate act performed by a desperate woman, trying to stop evil. She frowned, rolling it back up, " We should at least tell him about the baby." she mumbled.

Sesshomaru raised the brow, " And what would you say, Inuyasha, your ex lover sold the soul of your unborn child to hell before she died, condemning it to torture for the rest of eternity."

She frowned, he had a point, it was bad idea to mention it, she sighed, standing, this was too much for her to deal with right now, " I need a bath."

He walked over to her, touching her cheek, " I'll be in my study."

She smiled up at him, " I'll see you later." stepping on her tippy toes and pecking his lips.

He nodded at the innocent gesture and headed for the door, Kagome sighed again as he stepped out the room, this was going to be a long day.

She walked over to the bathing chambers, it only took her moments to lit a candle and undress, sliding into the warm, steamy water. She shivered and sinked down all the way to her shoulders, sighing loudly. The gravity of what was growing inside her hitting hard, she was going to have babies she thought as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

What if there was a way to get rid of them, to make herself barren, she frowned, just thinking something like that made her stomach turn. She couldn't do something so cruel, she killed plenty of people, even some people she knew, but to kill her own children. Her own blood. She was strong but she didn't think she had that in her.

She frowned, grabbing the soap and rag by the pool to wash, she had no idea how to tell Sesshomaru. Or even if she wanted to tell Sesshomaru, maybe Magatsuhi was right, maybe she should just leave. She had her fun here, enough to last a lifetime, Sesshomaru wouldn't want to be bothered with a half breed kids anyways. Inuyasha told her how much his childhood sucked for being a hanyou, she didn't want that for her babies.

She washed her hair, rolling her eyes, " Why am I lying to myself?" she whispered. She knew she couldn't leave, her life wasn't her own to live, she was living on borrowed time. She needed someone around to look after the kids once she was gone. But did it have to be Sesshomaru?

She dipped lower, under the surface of the water to get the soap out her long locks, he was the father, he had every right to be the one to protect them. But what if he didn't want to be there? She frowned, pushing up, he never gave her a reason to not think he would be there. If he was anything the inu was responsible. He took care of his own that was a fact, still she was iffy, they will be half breeds, what if he didn't want that.

She splashed her face with water, well he shouldn't have been fucking her knowing half breeds is what they'll make if she ever did get pregnant. A hand touched her stomach, half breed or not, they'll be strong, Sesshomaru was powerful and she was powerful, the babies had no choice but to be powerful. She sighed again, pulling herself out of the water, this was too stressful, she was giving herself a headache.

Drying with one of Sesshomaru's shirts, she stepped out of the chambers naked, she wasn't surprised to see Kali already laying a kimono on the bed for her to wear. Kagome grinned, " How do you always know when I'm getting dressed?"

The small demon just smiled, " It's my duty my lady, I am to always have you looking your best so I must know much about you." she picked up a colorful scarf decorated with many flowers, " How about floral today?"

Kagome just raised a brow at the bright monstrousity, Kali laughed, tossing it over her shoulder, " I don't like it either." she turned picking up a baby blue color, it didn't match the pale blue of her eyes but it was close. She then laid a royal blue color over it, then under it an aquamarine.

Kagome grinned, " I like that."

Kali giggled, " I thought you would." she set the cloths down and clapped her hand, " Ladies."

Her two mute apprentices went to work, getting Kagome dressed, the miko just smiled used to the girls bending her which ever way they needed to get her to fit into something. Kali was already threading a comb through her hair, " I'm thinking simple yet classy today, something that says I'm adorable I know but I will rip your heart out if needed."

Kagome laughed at the silly female, " Whatever you say Kali."

An hour later, Kagome emerged from the room, looking like a calming pool of water. The royal blue kimono, an intricate design of aquamarine flower prints, scattering around the low connecting flaps and decorating the pale blue was obi matched the first underlayer of her kimono, the aquamarine the second. Slits in the bell like sleeves showing creamy skin, and simple black slippers on her small identical braids on each side of her head, her bangs out her face and smoothed back with the rest pulled up into a high ponytail just at the top of her head.

She was walking towards the kitchen, she was starving and ready to eat for at least an hour non stop. Jay was in the kitchen with Hatori, they both heard what happened to the lady of the house and knew she would hungry once she woke up.

Jay was slightly nervous, he heard about curses before but never had he known someone that was actually cursed. It frightened him, he feared it would changed his lady somehow, make her not herself anymore. It had to be tramatizing, to be cursed, to have someone inside your head trying to control you.

Hatori was setting a frosted cake on the table when the kitchen doors swung open, Kagome stepped in with a smile, " Hey good looking, what's cooking."

Jay turned and smiled brightly, " My Lady." before he even knew what he was doing, he stepped forward, his arms wrapping around the priestess in a hug, " You're okay!"

Kagome giggled into the boy's shoulder, he was tall, " This is new."

Jay blinked, realizing what he was doing, he jumped back as if she was on fire, his face turning a cherry red, " I'm so sorry! I heard what happened and I was worried about you." he immediately dropped to his knee, bowing his head in shame, " Please forgive me my lady."

Kagome laughed again, rolling her eyes, " Jay, relax. Get up."

He blinked then stood at her command, she was smiling at him, " Friends can hug friends and we're friends right?"

Slowly he nodded, " Yes?"

She grinned, making the question sound more like an answer, " Yes we are, so everything is fine." she turned to the table, " I'm starved and something smells yummy."

Jay turned, " Oh, right, well we thought you would be hungry so.." he pulled a plate from the oven.

Kagome almost licked her lips at the deliciousness before her, it was grilled steak, mashed potatoes with cheese and sauted green beans on a platter sized plate. Pale eyes glanced to the cake that was sending heavenly scents her way, she could tell it was a strawberry sponge cake.

She smile, " You two spoil me." she turned, " Can you bring it outside? I want to eat in the gardens."

Jay nodded, " Of course my lady."

She smiled, " Perfect, I'll meet you there." heading out the door.

Jay turned and grabbed a basket to pack the food in, Hatori grabbed the untensils needed, " That was hilraous by the way."

Jay glanced to his new friend with a frown, " Not a word Hatori."

The young man just grinned, grabbing a pitcher of water, " Just saying."

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his study, Lord Lemin and Lord Suki sitting in front of him. They were preparing to leave the palace, they had to tend to their lands and armies in case Lord Hyde was indeed involved with this Naraku character. They would have to stop the lord to continue the peace treaty throughout the lands. They all got along pretty well, it was only Hyde that caused a problem. Suki was like another father to Sesshomaru, Lord Lemin and Suki acted like brothers to each other.

The bear demon was laughing, " I have to say this has been the most fun I had in a long time. Hunting down warlords, killing demons, cutting off heads."

Suki shook his head, grinning, " I have to agree, this beats sitting in my palace all day going over paperwork."

Lemin raised a brow, " I've seen your study before, you don't do paper work."

Suki laughed, " Shut up."

Sesshomaru shook his head, he was glad to see they both accepted Kagome and were both on his side, willing to help whenever the occassion called for it. Suki watched the young pup's face carefully, though he did not show it he can tell he was happy. He smiled at the thought, Inu No Tashio was a close friend of his, he was always concerned that Sesshomaru was regularly acting out and getting into trouble because he thought he didn't care. At that age Sesshomaru didn't understand the love the great dog general had for his mother was platonic, he never understood why neither of his parents were happy in the palace. Inu No Tashio thought he blamed himself and he hated the idea of his eldest son carrying that burden. He had hoped Sesshomaru would find love one day, something as strong as what he felt for Izayoi. Suki can gladly declare, just by looking at the quiet young lord, he had found something stronger, it would have made Inu No Tashio proud.

He blinked, realizing something, " Thanatos comes tonight right? To get whatever it is he hired Kagome to retrieve for him."

Lord Lemin frowned, " Did she even find it, with that curse in place she didn't have time to search the grounds."

Sesshomaru nodded, " She found it before she was cursed."

" Well what is it?" Suki asked.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat, " A scroll, she said it glowed when she came near it so it has to be what Thanatos is looking for."

Lemin raised a brow, " A scroll? What it said?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, " It is blank, she said only the eyes of the dead can read it most likely."

Suki nodded, " Well that does makes sense, he is death."

Lord Lemin shook his head, " I'm leaving before he comes." he didn't plan to play another round of peek a boo with death.

Suki laughed but agreed, there was much to be done, he wanted to get a few of his spies out to search for any clues of Hyde's involvement with Naraku. He wanted to avoid war and as many casualties as possible. He was a lover not a fighter. He stood, " I will be taking my leave soon as well."

Sesshomaru stood, strongly shaking the man's hand, " Lord Suki, you are always welcome here."

The phoenix made a face, " I better be." shaking the hand.

Lemin laughed, standing, shaking the young inu's hand as well, " You have to visit the north some time, my mate will love Kagome."

Sesshomaru nodded, watching as the two men turned heading out the door, he sat back in his chair, taking a deep breath. They were leaving, which meant Kagome was free to go, he frowned at the thought, technically she was still his prisoner. She still wore the beads of subjugation, she still carried the binding mark on her neck. He can still command her, perhaps he will just tell her to stay. But he couldn't do that, if she wanted to she had all rights to leave, that was there deal. He gave his word and he never broke his word. But what if she did want to leave? Was he ready for that, it would feel like the ultimate rejection.

He stood, turning towards the window in his study, he had a perfect view of the gardens below, leaning a shoulder against the wall he smirked. She was sleeping in the shade by the oak tree they first sat by and her strawberry bush. She laying on her side, in a very expensive kimono, on the soft grass, hands tucked under her head. There was a plate on the boulder table Jay made for them so she must have eaten outside. His arms crossed, watching her, a warmth filling his heart at the sweet scene. Was he ready to admit it, what he was feeling? He shook his head, turning away, nope not yet, he sat back at his desk, and began his daily paperwork.

Kagome was dreaming, she was sitting in a small spring, her eyes were unfocused, beginning to blur. It was like feeling nothing but knowing what was happening, everything seemed dizzy but still at the same time. In front of her but far away. Bright but dull. Colors spilling out their outline. She actually smiled, it was kind of pretty. Relaxing.

Her lids were getting droopy. There was a rushing noise in her ear, like a waterfall. She turned, wait there as a waterfall. She stood, in a daze, standing at the edge of a secluded waterfall with a calming pool at the bottom.

She felt cold. It was the perfect blue water after she jumped in, surrounding her. It was cold but it was perfect. She floated on her back, staring up at the blue sky. Perfect. She couldn't hear the birds chirping. The rushing sound was too loud, her waterfall, but she saw them, dancing around. She didn't mind the mute of the bird calls. She wanted the quiet. This was her calm before the storm. Her paradise before she enters hell. She held on to her fantasy, such a perfect image should not be forgotten.

She heard a noise, was that her? Her head tilted up, hearing her name. Her eyes were half lidded, barely seeing. Kagome knew if she blinked her glazed over eyes, they wouldn't open again so she stared.

A blur stood at the edge of her pool, it was white, the size of a man, it seemed to be waving to her to come back, frantically trying to get her attention. There was another one, a black blur standing beside it, she couldn't make out any faces. A small giggle left her throat, but never actually leaving her lips. She was dying she realized, they were soul collectors. The white one from heaven, the black one from hell. Maybe they were fighting over her, to see which one gets to take her soul. She actually felt kind of special. Even the gods didn't know what to do with her.

Everything suddenly got dark. Her eyes finally closed. An aura broke through her daze, Kagome shot up blinking her eyes, glancing around.

" Kagome, are you okay?"

She turned, seeing Kouga approaching her, she blinked again, she was still in the gardens. She frowned, " Yeah." she mumbled, " I was just having a weird dream." about dying.

Kouga smirked, standing over her, blue eyes glanced to the makeshift table, seeing she inhaled half a cake and three quarters of a large platter of food, " Hungry much?"

Kagome glanced over and laughed, " Don't judge my fatness." He sat down beside her, she smiled, bumping his shoulder with her own, " Thought you'll be long gone by now."

Kouga grinned, looking to her, " I wanted to make sure you were okay first. Your dog is a dick."

Kagome laughed, tears touching her eyes, she wiped them, " True but I love him for it."

" Does he love you?"

Doubt tightened her shoulders, she glanced to the ground and shrugged, " I don't know. I'm scared to ask. Scared to tell him how I feel."

" Kagome you'll always be my woman."

She smiled, rolling her eyes, " Kouga..."

He grabbed her hand, making her look into his blue eyes, " I'm serious Kagome, if you go on with this and mate him, you're still my woman. If I ever move forward and mate someone, you're still my woman. I will always have your back, whenever you need me."

Kagome smiled, a hand touched his smooth chin, " And I'll always have yours. Remember that."

He nodded into her soft palm, she suddenly grinned, " Can I have three baby Dy wolves?"

Kouga pulled back, blinking, " What?"

She just continued to smile with a shrug, " I heard Dy wolves are the most loyal and protective of the demon wolf packs. Can I have three?"

He raised a brow at the odd request, " Why?"

She glanced around for a moment, during a quick search for any aura near by. Sensing none, she grabbed his hand and brought it to her stomach, she unmasked their auras only for a moment, not wanting to keep her aura fluctuating for too long.

He gasped, blue eyes going wide at what he was feeling, she immediately recovered their auras, masking them as her own. She smiled at his shocked face, " I want three Dy wolves."

He shook his head, trying to get his brain to work, she was with child. With three of them. His mouth dropped and he blinked slowly, again shaking his head, " I can't believe it." he mumbled.

Kagome touched his hand, her face now serious, her voice a whisper, " Kouga, they'll be half breeds and heir to the west. Many will revolt and one day I won't be here to protect them, I need your help, they need to be protected."

He stared at her for a moment, then nodded, " Of course Kagome, I will bring them once you deliver, they will grow with them and forever protect them."

She smiled, leaning in and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, " Thank you." she whispered in his ear.

He smiled, hugging her back, two kids suddenly ran into the gardens, the small fox demon leaped forward, landing in Kgome lap, bright green eyes looked up, " Fujo san you wanna play?"

Rin nodded enthusiastically, " Yes, Rin like playing with Fujo san!"

Kagome smiled, " Okay, let's play."

The two kicks jumped for joy, Kouga helped Kagome stand, he brought the hand he was holding to her lips, " I'm leaving, but I'll see you again."

She smiled, " I look forward to it."

He winked at her before he turned on his feet and took off in a whirlwind, Rin watched him go with a frown, " Rin don't like wolves."

Kagome just laughed, turning to the kids, she put her arms up, " I'm the big scary demon, if I catch you I'll tickle you till you wet yourselves!" The two kids screamed, smiles on their face as they turned and ran away from her.

* * *

She spent hours with the two children, laughing and playing, dancing and singing. She sent them in for supper just as the sun started to set, it was actually more of ]an excuse to give her a moment to rest. She was exhausted and starving.

That's where Sesshomaru found her, alone, in one of her favorite places, the kitchen. He walked in the room and blinked, the surprise evident on his face if she was looking. But Kagome was too busy scarfing down a rather large helping of steamed vegetables, fried rice and a whole small roasted chicken. He blinked, he also noticed a large bowl of chocolate mousse beside her, he walked over, " I never seen you eat this much."

Kagome blinked, looking up, she smiled, looking back to the food, " It reminds me of home." she mumbled, not wanting to tell him she was feeding three babies.

He sat down across the island, " Where do you put it all?"

She laughed, picking up her fork, " I always ate a lot, I just don't gain any weight. Maybe my powers burn all the fat." shoveling food into her mouth.

He watched her for a moment, she can literally pack it down like a fully grown man, she can probably out eat Inuyasha. It was something he liked about her, he once had the pleasure sharing a meal with a princess before. He has never been so turned off in his life.

It pissed him off. It took the red head, whatever her name was, a got damn hour and a half to eat one, mind you, ONE sushi roll. First of all, it's a damn roll, pick it up and put it in your mouth. Second of all, who eats sushi with a knife and fork?! To top it all of, she was cutting nonexistence pieces, putting a fork full of nothing in her mouth, chewing really slow before wiping the corners of her lips knowing nothing was there. She was so got damn dainty, it made him want to throw up.

Now that he watched her, Kagome would have never did that, she would have demolished the steak with mashed potatoes, and hot red peppers she would have ordered. He knew it was her favorite meal, then slurped down the sake she would have had for a drink and the strawberry cheese cake she would have got for dessert. He blinked, seeing her finish off her food, a smirk on his face, she would have then began picking off of his plate.

She took a large gulp of water and wiped her mouth with a towel, " What you smiling at?"

He glanced to her, then stood, " Lord Suki and Lord Lemin are leaving for their lands today."

Kagome stood, pouting, " Aww, they're so much fun."

He glanced over his shoulder to see her following, " They don't want to encounter Thanatos again."

Kagome laughed, nodding her head, " That's understood." she glanced to the window, the sun was slowly setting, another hour or two she will have to meet her master again. " I got time to say goodbye, where are they?"

" They should be in their guest rooms packing."

She nodded, turning the opposite way down the hall to the guest hall before she stopped. She turned back seeing him going the other way, most likely to his study. Something was nagging her, telling her to just say it, to get it over with. She ran over to him, grabbing his hand, it made him pause and look at her.

She smiled, holding his one hand with both hers, " Don't freak out and don't say anything. I love you and I would like that home you promised." she leaned up and kissed his cheek and ran down the hall.

Sesshomaru watched her go, rooted to the floor, mind in a state of bizarre shock. Sesshomaru raised a brow, he stared at the now empty hallway for a long moment. Was she serious? The question didn't stop the doubled tempo of his heartbeat. She just said she loved him. She loved him and wanted to stay with him. She called the western palace a home. Was she serious, he thought again, confusing etching his face.

" Hey, what are you doing?"

Sesshomaru turned seeing his best friend walking over to him, schooling his face to not reflect anything he was feeling, he shook his head, " Nothing."

Hampton raised a brow, knowing him better than that, " That face doesn't look like nothing."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " And when does my face ever look like something."

Hampton grinned, " Remember that time we..."

" Shut up." Sesshomaru said, cutting him off, turning down the hall. The tiger demon laughed, following his friend to his study.

Kagome was walking down the hall of the east wing, she knew this was the guest wing but she wasn't sure which rooms were being used. Hearing movement, she farther, seeing the doors to one of the rooms was left open. Glancing inside she saw Suki packing a trunk full of clothes, a grin crossed her face as she launched forward.

Suki blinked, realizing his was in danger and ducked the left hook that was aimed for his head, he bobbed and weaved backwards, dodging the punches that were flying at him. She was good, her foot work able to keep up with his. She faked a jab with her right hand and hit him with a roundhouse punch to the cheek.

OUCH! his mind thought, swinging his fist out. The hit came out of nowhere, the hay maker catching her completely off guard, the force knocking her to the floor.

Suki suddenly blinked, realizing what he just did, oh shit Sesshomaru was going to kill him, he bent next to the fallen female, " Kagome are you okay?" he asked, reaching for her shoulder.

As soon as he touched her arm, her fist came up quick, punching him in the cheek. His head snapped to the side, he frowned, pulling away from the female, touching his sore face," Damn girl."

Kagome just sat up, looking to the male that sat in front of her, smiling, " I'm going to miss you Suki."

The phoniex demon laughed, rubbing his cheek, " That's the weirdest farewell I ever got."

Kagome laughed with him, folding her legs underneath her, she glanced to the door, " You know the truth about me don't you?"

He nodded, crossing his legs as well so they both were sitting Indian style on the floor, " After the late dinner we had when we first arrived, Sesshomaru told me everything. We've known each other for a long time, all his life."

Kagome smiled, " He said you knew his father."

Suki grinned, " Indeed I did, most powerful demon I've ever known, smart, kind and respected."

Kagome glanced to the door again, avoiding eye contact, " You think he would have liked me?"

The elder demon laughed, " He would have loved you, especially seeing how in love his son was with you."

Kagome looked up at the words, hoping them to be true, hoping maybe Sesshomaru told them to Suki, she shook her head, again looking down, here she was again acting like a teenager, " I told him I wanted to stay."

Suki smiled at the young miko, " I'm sure he's happy to hear that."

She rubbed her neck, not looking up from her lap, " I ran away before he can say anything." she mumbled, " Not a big fan of rejection."

Suki laughed again, reaching forward, grabbing the fidgeting hands, " Hey."

Pale eyes looked up, worry, fear and doubt consuming there usual glow, he smiled, this was too cute, they were both too shy to express themselves, " I remember one time when Sesshomaru was just hitting puberity. He was about 17-18 in human years."

Suki sat back smiling, " Him, Kanyto and Hampton decided to sneak out the palace to attend the Matsuri festival I was having in my lands."

Her watched her to make sure she was listening, " Now those three were band from coming because just the week before they set the barn on fire trying to hatch dragon eggs. But they came anyways, wearing clothes of the South and masks, pretending to be drum dancers."

Kagome laughed, she could have never imagined Sesshomaru knew how to dance, " Really?"

Suki nodded, a smile on his face, " Oh yeah, I was there, it was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen, they didn't know the oringal routine so they made up their own. Females started going crazy when they started throwing their clothes into the crowd, I thought I was going to fall of my throne I was laughing so hard."

Kagome grinned, giggling, she would have loved to see that. Suki shook his head, " Anyways, at the end of the festival, I find Sesshomaru, Hampton and Kanyto trying to sneak out of the village. I stop them, chastise them for disobeying their lord's orders, and told them to stay the night in the palace before heading home in the morning. I then asked Sesshomaru, knowing he was the cause of another punishment on himself and his friends, why he was always sneaking out of his home, trying to spend as much time as possible away from the west."

He blinked, looking to Kagome, " You know what he tells me? He does not like being the glue holding a failed relationship together. He did not want to be around two people that had to fake being in love for the satisfaction of everybody else. So when he told me of the situation he was in with you, I knew he was more than just uncomfortable with it. I knew it hurt him, having to walk the exact same footsteps his father and mother did to please other people. So I told him, unlike his parents, you and him have a strong chemistry that moved far passed friendship. And I was right wasn't I?"

Kagome blinked at the question, confused, " What do you mean?"

Suki just leaned back on his arms, orangey tangy eyes glanced to her stomach. Pale eyes went wide, grabbing her stomach, he can sense them, " How did you know?"

He just smirked, " I'm the oldest phoniex you ever gonna meet sweetie, that cover up trick isn't going to work on me."

Kagome shook her head, glancing to the door, " He doesn't know yet."

" You should tell him."

Eyes glanced to the floor, doubt in her heart, " Everything is happening so fast, what if this is not what he wants."

Suki smiled, " Kagome." she looked up, " Do you love him?"

She nodded, " Yes."

" Then that's exactly what he wants."

She smiled, glancing down, " You think so?"

He just nodded, " Believe me, I know the pup."

Kagome raised a brow at the word, " How old is his?"

Suki made a face, " About 250-255, the years tend to blend together for a demon. That makes him around..." he shook his hand estimating, " 27-28 in human years. He's still just a pup."

Kagome smiled, " I'm 24, in human years. How old are you?"

Suki just smirked, " Older than you."

She laughed, moving to stand, Suki helped her, small arms wrapped around his slim waist. He blinked surprised by the action, she was holding him tight, head against his chest, " I'm going to miss you." she repeated.

Suki patted her head, smiling, " I'm only going home little girl, you can come visit anytime."

Kagome smiled, letting him go and stepping back, " My mentor would love you."

Suki winked at her, " I never had anyone not love me."

She laughed, shaking her head, turning for the door, Suki watched her go with a smile, that girl was going to make an amazing lady of the west one day.

* * *

more to come! I'm working on a dramatic ending lol but it won't be ending soon, I can probably squeeze out a few more chapters


	29. Chapter 29

here's another one!

* * *

Kagome was walking down the hall, smiling, Suki made her feel better, he was right. Sesshomaru never gave her any doubt he wouldn't return her affection. He kissed her, touched her, talked to her, worried about her in ways no man has ever done. It had to be love, even if he didn't say, he didn't have to say it. She knew, it was in the way he looked at her, she can feel it. He loved her too, she didn't need him to say it.

She nodded, she would tell him, she would tell him about the babies, he wouldn't be mad. Right? She frowned, why did she think he would be mad? She paused in the hallway, frowning, maybe he would think this is happening far too fast as well. She never wanted a domestic life, maybe he didn't either, living on borrowed time, she didn't want any responsibility.

A hand touched her stomach, but now she had that responsibility, her mind drifted again to the idea of finding a way to abort. The very thought made her blood chill. A part of her knew the best thing to do would be to get rid of them. She was not mother material, she was the worst role model, she was too dangerous for kids. But then a part of her already loved them. She sighed, dropping her hand to her side, what was she going to do?

" Lady Kagome."

She turned at the sound of her name, Tahoe was walking down the hall with someone standing beside him. He was shorter, by at least a whole head but the resemblance was strong, his shoulders and build lean but rippling with muscles. His emerald locks long and wild down his back, his chiseled face softer and rounder with youth. Emerald bangs obscuring the view of the outline of a red dragon claw on his forehead, complimenting his tanned skin.

Tahoe smiled at the beautiful soon to be lady of the west, " Lady Kagome, this is my younger brother. Tanto."

The younger dragon bowed his head, " Lady Kagome thank you for saving my brother's life."

Kagome smiled, he looked a lot younger, the age difference had to be like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He was too adorable, " You are so cute!" Tanto looked up at the outburst, surprise in the air, Kagome grabbed his face, " Look at these cheeks! I can just squeeze these cheeks!"

Tahoe started to laugh, seeing his brother face flush red to the tips of his pointed ears. Kagome turned his face from side to side, " You are going to be a little heart breaker, looking just like your brother."

Tanto blinked when she stepped back, rubbing his sore cheeks, " Thank you?" he mumbled, not sure if it was the right response.

Kagome smiled, wanting to pinch those cheeks again, she turned to Tahoe, " Are you leaving as well?"

The elder dragon nodded, " Yes, we are leaving for the North soon, however Tanto wanted to meet the brave woman that saved my life."

Kagome smiled, waving it off, " It was nothing."

Tahoe smirked, stepping closer, " There is also something else I wanted to ask you. The young fox that stood up for me at the market... Do you think he would want to come with me?"

Kagome blinked, " Shippo? You want him to leave me?" she shook her head at the words she used, " I mean leave here."

Tahoe nodded, " I've heard what happened to his parents and to repay saving my life I can give him a better one in the North. He will be well trained and well taken care of in the palace."

Kagome swallowed, there was a sharp sting in her chest, she turned, " I will go ask him, if he wants to go he can." she mumbled, walking down the hall.

Tanto watched her go, " I don't think she wants the kit to leave."

Tahoe nodded, " The North has the highest population of foxes, no one can teach him better than his own kind, she'll do what's best for the child."

Tanto nodded, turning with his brother the opposite way down the hall, " She's an odd one."

Tahoe smiled, " She's just uniquely different."

Tanto glanced behind him one last time, she was already gone, " And damn pretty." he mumbled.

Yellow glass stained eyes glanced to similar ones, Tanto saw the look and blinked, ranting, " I mean, I wasn't looking at her like that, I know she's pose to be the lady of the west. I just noticed cause she was so... close. And smelled so nice."

He suddenly shook his head, " Not that I was sniffing her, she was right there, and I breath through my nose and..."

Tahoe suddenly laughed, " Tanto stop talking."

The young dragon, placed a palm on his forehead at his dumb ranting, " I'm an idiot."

Tahoe grinned, " A pretty girl tends to brings that quality out of a man."

Tanto rolled his eyes, " Shut up." making his older brother again laugh at his expense.

Kagome found Shippo in his guest room, drawing in the corner at a small table. She smiled at his cute little focused face, " Hey kid, what you up to?"

Shippo turned and grinned, " Fujo san!" he picked up the paper he was drawing on, " I made this for you!"

Kagome walked over and sat on the floor instead of the second little chair next to the table, she took the paper from him. It was a crude drawing of two stick figures, one with long hair and one with a tail, she smiled, " This is beautiful Shippo I love it."

He smiled with pride, leaping on her shoulder, pointing at the picture, " See, this one is me and this one is you."

She just nodded, " I can tell, it looks just like me, I didn't know I was so pretty."

He put his hands in the air as if she was out of her mind, " Your beautiful!" His small arms around again her neck, hugging her face, " And cool."

Kagome smiled, setting the paper down to pick him up. She sat him in her lap so that she can see his face, " Ship, there's something I want to talk to you about."

He blinked his wide green eyes, " Okay. What's wrong?"

She shook her head, " Nothing, it's just..." she frowned, not sure how to approach the subject, " You remember Tahoe, the dragon you saved at the market?"

He nodded, a smile crossing his face, " Yes, he is very nice and he thanked me for helping him."

Kagome nodded, " He wants to you come to the northern palace with him."

Shippo smiled, " Visit Lord Lemin's palace? that would be fun."

Her heart sunk in her chest, that stinging feeling back, " Not to visit. To live."

Immediately the young fox frowned, confusion on his tiny face, " You want me to leave?"

She shook her head, " No, Ship, I want you to stay here, with me. But everyone knows the north is were the foxes are. You can be around your own kind and they can teach you how to be an a fox. Tahoe wants to repay you for being so amazing, you are going to live in a palace and never want for anything."

" But I want you." his sweet little voice whispered.

Kagome nodded, " You don't have to go, I told him I will ask you. You can say no and stay here with me." she touched his soft cheek, " But I know you want to be strong one day, I can teach you how to fight, but I can't teach you something I know nothing about. Like when you start to grow and your powers emerge or when you hit puberty. I wouldn't know what to do."

Shippo frowned, she was right, thought she was the Asa Shin Fujo, she was still just a human miko and he was not a human or had holy powers. Who would teach him how to use his fox fire or any other abilities he might grow into. He was also well aware a lot of foxes lived in the North, some of the oldest and strongest worked in the palace. And Lord Lemin was a nice and fair demon.

He shook his head, but he didn't want to leave her, his head rested on her chest, his voice a soft whisper, " I just found you momma."

Tears touched Kagome's eyes at the name, she closed them for a moment, willing them not to fall. She picked him up, holding him close to her chest, " I will always be here for you. But I want what's best for you and you know you can always just call and I will be there."

He looked up to her, " Will you visit?"

She smiled at him, " Every single moment I can."

" And when I grew up and become a warrior like you, I can come back?"

Kagome nodded, " Where ever I am, there will always be a home for you in the west, I'll make sure of that."

Shippo smiled, nodding against her chest, " Then I'll go."

Kagome kissed his forehead, " Okay." she stood with him in her arms, " pack your things and I'll go tell them."

He nodded, hopping out of her arms, Kagome watched him grab a satchel off a hook and began packing his favorite toys. Of course that's what he thinks packing meant, toys and drawing paper, she smiled at the innocence for a moment before heading out the door.

Leaving the family wing, she turned down the hall and decided to stop by Lord Sesshomaru's study, she smiled at Akito who was standing outside the door. " Hey, Kito."

He smiled at the beautiful female, " Hello Lady Kagome, how are you feeling?"

She grinned, standing beside him, " Never been cursed before so that was new."

He shook his head at her, " It seems you have not been changed by the experience."

Kagome laughed, " I'm too old to change."

That made the fox laugh, " Old? Lady Kagome you are still a child even in human terms, why would you think you're old?"

Kagome shrugged, " I guess I'm just old in experience, I've done and seen lot in the short time I've been on this earth."

The arctic fox thought about the statement for a moment, he then raised a brow, now curious, " What is the strangest thing you ever seen?"

Kagome grinned, already knowing the answer, " I seen a bull have an orgasm."

Akito blinked, " That's disgusting."

Kagome grinned, " The worst part is, it was with a woman, a witch doctor in Madagascar."

He shook his head, " Stop talking."

Kagome laughed, " Hey, you asked." stepping around him and sliding back the study door.

* * *

Hampton was leaning back in the comfortable recliner in front of Sesshomaru's desk a cup in his hand, " Remember that time at Hyde's birthday ball his parents threw for him, we decided to sneak away and found the wine cellar."

Sesshomaru sipped from the warm sake in his own cup, " The first time we ever tasted rum."

Hampton laughed, " We went back to the ball drunk as hell."

Sesshomaru smirked at the memory, " You flashed Hyde's mother and your father punched you."

Hampton nodded, recalling the moment, " I can still remember Inu No Tashio laughing right before I saw stars. What happened to you?"

Sesshomaru sipped more of his drink, " Father found me in the kitchen with Hyde's betrothed in a compromising position on the counter."

The tiger laughed, shaking his head, " I knew you had her, when we was being dragged out she all but had hearts in her eyes."

Sesshomaru glanced down to his cup, " Speaking of hearts, Kagome gave me hers."

Wine spewed out of Hampton's mouth, the tiger sat up in chair, wine dripping from his chin, green eyes wide and surprised, " She said she loved you?"

Sesshomaru nodded, " And that she wants to stay in the palace."

Hampton grinned, " That's perfect!" he leaned back in his seat, " I knew you two were the perfect match for each other, since the day I brought her home."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " You mean when she was posing as a maid to assassinate me?"

The tiger laughed, " Even then I knew she was something special." he glanced over to his friend, " What did you say to her."

" Nothing."

Hampton raised a brow, " What do you mean nothing?"

Sesshomaru sipped from his cup, " She told me not to say anything, declared her feelings and ran down the hall."

Hampton laughed, " That sounds like Kagome."

" What sounds like Kagome?" The lady of the hour asked as she stepped into the study.

Hampton glanced to her, " How are you feeling?"

She raised a brow, ignoring the question, " Were you two talking about me?"

Hampton stood, " Oh look, its getting late, I should... do something that gets me away from here." hurrying out the door.

Kagome watch him go, brow still raised, she turned back to Sesshomaru as the door slide closed, " What were you two talking about?"

Sesshomaru just stared, as if he would tell her what they were talking about, " Lord Lemin tells me Tahoe wants the kit to come home with him."

Kagome smirked at the change of the subject, she sunk into the black recliner across from him, " Yes and Shippo wants to go too even though I don't want him to go."

" The foxes populate the North."

Pale eye glanced to him, " I know that, which is why I told him its best for him to go even though I don't want him to. I'm just going to miss his cute little face."

Sesshomaru nodded, " The kit cares for you, he is like a child of your."

Kagome looked at him at the choice of words, speaking of child of yours, she turned in her seat, " Um, Sesshomaru, there's something I want to talk about."

A slender brow went up, his mind going to one thing, " You can't take it back you already said it, that's against the rules."

Kagome blinked, confused, " Take what..." wait was he talking about her saying she loved him? She smiled, " No I'm not talking about..." she suddenly made a face, giggling, " What rules is that against?"

Sesshomaru just glanced down to the paperwork on his desk, " My mother use to say that."

Her head fell back as she laughed, she shook her head, " No, I'm not taking what I said earlier back. I love you and I want to stay with you for as long as I can. I wanted to talk about something else."

Hearing it again warmed his heart, he stared at her and her beautiful smile, her aura cocooning him with the truth, she was happy being with him. He almost smiled, almost said it back, almost returned the affection... " What is it you wanted to talk about it?"

A hand tapped on his desk, suddenly nervous, " Well, how would you feel about..."

There was a sudden knock on the door, a squeaky high pitched voice immediately followed it, " Lord Sesshomaru your presence is needed, the other Lords are now prepared to leave."

Amber eyes glanced to the door, " One moment Jaken." then back to his lover, continuing her question, " Continue."

Kagome paused, then shook her head standing, " It can wait, I want to say bye again too."

He stared at her for a moment, as if trying to read her mind, he then stood, walked around his desk and offered his arm. She smiled and grabbed it, heading out the door.

The sun was just beginning to set when they made it outside, Kagome immediately ran over and hugged Shippo, who was sitting on the shoulder of Tahoe. " You be a good boy okay."

He nodded into her neck, " Yes mama."

She held him in her arms so she can see his cute little face, " I am going to visit every chance I get." She then took the small gold hoop earring she was wearing out her left ear, charged it with her powers and put it in his hand, " And remember, you call me whenever you need me at anytime okay."

He nodded with a smile, " Okay." rubbing his face against her chest, " I'mma miss you."

She tried to hold back the tears, " I'll miss you too kid." hugging him one more time. She had to force herself to bend and set him on the ground, not quite willing to let go yet.

Kagome stood, looking to the dragon that was taking her baby away, there was an ice in her voice, a hardness in her eyes, " I trust you Tahoe."

Tahoe watched her, she had the instincts of a mother, it gave him a chill, " He'll be in good hands."

The ice melting a little, she leaned forward. " He's my little man, I'm worried for his safety."

" I can understand." Tahoe shrugged uncomfortably. " But he will be safe and respected in the palace of the north."

Kagome nodded slowly, then actually smiled, laughing a bit. " I'm sorry. I guess I was just having one of those over protective mother moments."

Relaxing, Tahoe smirked and nodded. " You're entitled. It is a great honor for him to call someone such as yourself mother."

" You're right, I shouldn't worry, I know you will do everything in your power to make sure he is well cared for."

" You are correct Lady Kagome." Tahoe replied, feeling much better about the whole thing.

Kagome nodded, still smiling, she then reached up to give the dragon a hug. As she pulled herself closer, she hissed in his ear, " If there is even one hair out of place on his head when I visit I will have Naga scorch that palace to the ground. Is that clear?"

Swallowing hard, Tahoe nodded once. " Yes ma'am."

She pulled back with a smile, as if she didn't just threaten his life, " I'm going to miss you Tahoe."

Lord Lemin laughed, hearing the threat, " Don't worry about anything Kagome, the kit will be treated as my own."

She turned, nodding, a certain edge to her smile, a sharpness to her tone," Just don't forget. He's mine."

The bear demon grinned, glancing to Sesshomaru, " She's a little feisty one isn't she."

Suki just laughed, stepping forward, lifting the miko off the floor in a hug, " You are something special Kagome and always welcomed in the South."

Kagome smiled, hugging him back, before he put her down, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Hampton and Akito stood there as the carriages finally left the palace heading in through the demon village.

Pale eyes glanced up, the sky was getting dark, the sun finally starting to set, changing colors. Kagome frowned, " I should go wait for Thanatos."

Sesshomaru nodded, " I will be in my study."

She turned to Sesshomaru, " Keep the gardens clear, though he has the talent of being unseen, he likes to just pop up so people can see him and die."

He nodded once more, " Do you have the scroll?"

She patted her waist, " Right here."

A hand reached forward and gently grasp the nape of her neck, she smiled, knowing the gesture was a sign of his affection, something he wouldn't say he was feeling. She watched him turn, Akito following him inside the palace.

Kagome turned and sighed, walking around the grounds, telling anyone who was outside to get inside and close all the windows. The sun was setting lower so she jogged into the gardens, deciding to wait at her favorite strawberry bush for the person that owned her soul.

That thought was a bit depressing, she didn't like to owe anyone or be used by anyone. But she was very young when she made this deal and very angry. She smirked remember that she didn't even want to do it at first. When he had made the offer she had said, she already lived in hell and she didn't care if she died. Thanatos convinced her to take the deal, as if he needed her to sign the contract. She was all to welcome to the idea of going to hell and living the rest of her dead life in a torture chamber. That's what she thought she deserved for letting her family die, for not being strong enough, for only being a child.

Is that how she still thought she wondered? Even Magatsuhi said she has been happier lately. Was it a bad thing that she couldn't hear him that much or that he didn't have a stronger pull on her as before? Why did she have to be angry anyways, she killed people just as good as the best in any mood. And that's what it's all about right, her sending the dead to Thanatos. That's why she was allowed to continuing breathing right?

There was a sudden blast of cold, Kagome turned as a black smoke drifted into the gardens around her. It suddenly spun in a whirl wind, the shadow of a figure in a hooded robe stepped out from the smoke. His eyes a swirling cloud of white, he smiled, showing rows of sharp teeth, " There's my διάδοχος."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a grin, " You just like making an entrance don't you."

Thanatos laughed, it was loud and echoed as if two people were speaking through him, " You always make me laugh."

She giggled softly, reaching into her kimono and pulling out the scroll, " Like promised." she said, handing it over. " And I sent the 15 you wanted."

He took it, " More then 15, including a dark priestess, I am impressed."

Kagome grinned, not able to help it, " I am to please."

She watched him not bothering to check to see if it was authenitic, he tucked it into his pocket. Kagome looked him over, realizing he indeed had pockets, what she thought was a robe was actually a cape, covering black hamakas and black kimono top with no sleeves.

She glanced back up to him and raised a brow, " I read it you know."

" Of course I know. I know everything."

She crossed her arms at the sarcasm, " Did you know I was the Shikon No Miko when we first met?"

Thanatos just grinned, " As I said I know everything."

Kagome frowned, " Is that why you pushed that contract on me? What would have happened if I stayed dead?"

Thanatos stepped forward, it was intimidating, having the 7 foot human form of death invading your personal space, but she didn't step away, standing her ground. He liked that about her, that's why he was willing to be honest with her. He was known to scheme and to manipulate, but with her he never lied, she was his διάδοχος. " I couldn't keep her baby."

That made Kagome blink, she stepped back, " It's still alive?"

He grinned, " Of course it is silly girl, that was the deal."

Kagome frowned, " What did you do with the soul of a baby?"

" What do you think I did with it?"

She thought for a moment, she knew a bit about Thanatos job since she was the one to take his position one day so she was sure the baby didn't go to hell. But what else would you do with a soul? Where would you even put it? Do you save them, collect them like some type of trophy? No that's a waste of energy, that's what souls are right? energy that animates the body. She blinked, her pale eye going wide.

Thanatos grinned, seeing it in her face that she figured it out. She turned to him, mouth open, " You put it in somebody."

" My διάδοχος, you are so smart, this is why I love you."

She shook her head, ignoring the compliment, " Where is it? Inyuasha is awoke now, where is his baby?"

He stepped closer, a strong arm raising, his calloused fingers tipped with deadly claws lovingly stroked the side of her cheek as a sinister smile broke his handsomely horrifying face, " She is not a baby anymore." he whispered.

Kagome stared at him wide eyed, she stumbled back, shaking her head, was he implying that she was the soul of Inuyasha's child!

He grinned at her reaction, able to read her mind, " I raised you for a greater purpose my διάδοχος." with that said he touched to fingers to his lips and blew her an icy kiss.

Kagome fell back in shock, not in the right state of mind to balance herself, she sat on the grass, staring at the master of death. Raised you for a greater purpose, echoed in her head, her mind swarmed with memories. That two finger kiss. Since she was a toddler, she distinctively remembered that shadow nobody believed followed her blowing a two finger kiss.

It was him, since she was a baby, he has been there, molding her to take his spot. He must of had her family killed, her village slaughtered, to introduce her to death. He helped Magatsuhi easily take control of her. Turned her into a murderer! A monster! But why? Why her? Why merge inuyasha's baby soul with the shikon jewel...

Energy. Came the answer. Souls were energy. She remembered her mother telling her she was very sick as a newborn, hot with fever and could have died. Never being reborn in a living person before, the shikon jewel must have been sapping her orginal soul from her body and converting it to energy. It's the only thing that makes sense. He needed more energy for her to survive hosting the unrestrainted powers of the jewel inside of her body so he merged Kikyou and Inuyasha's unborn child soul with hers. For more energy.

He watched her go through her thoughts, able to hear them all, she was so smart, she almost had it correct. Almost. He waited til she looked at him, she was shaking her head, " You've been watching me since I was a baby."

Thanatos just nodded, " I have."

Slowly she pulled herself to her feet, still not understanding, " I almost died as a newborn, was it because of the jewel? Is that why you merged Inuyasha's baby soul with my own?"

He grinned, " You are so close to the truth my διάδοχος."

She frowned, getting upset, she hated being left in the dark, " Then what is it? What is the truth Thanatos, you never lied to me before. What happened to me? Why have you been following me all my life? I remember you, even across the seas, that shadow stalking me, blowing me kisses. Why?"

Strong arms crossed as he smiled, she wanted to know so badly, that is why he sent her after the scroll, knowing she would read it, knowing she will have questions. He always wanted to tell her and now it was finally time for the truth of her exstience.

" Kikyou asked for the jewel to be reborn in the next Shikon No Miko to stop evil from using it. It was never attempted before, releasing the powers inside of a living body. Magatsuhi and Midoriko's powers clashed and the soul you were born with, Kikyou's soul, succumbed to the pull. You did not almost die as a child, you heart was strong but your brain stopped functioning. You were an empty shell of power, under the control of anyone who held you. And that was not part of the deal."

He smirked at her as she continued to stare, " So I gave you part of my soul. But I knew my soul would completely blacken your heart. You needed just a smidge of innocence within you, just so you wouldn't become a bloodthirsty monster. Hence the baby's soul, I merged it with my own and put it into your body. Then you became an entirely new person. Stronger, smarter, faster, and far more in control of your powers than before."

Kagome blinked slowly at the information, not wanting to believe what was being said, " Are you saying you made me a new soul?"

He nodded, " Even better my διάδοχος, we share a soul, you share my heart, my blood. By all logics, you are my daughter."

Kagome stood there, trying to grasp what was being said, she was the daughter of death itself. Her mind lasped into a short circuit and shut down. Thanatos watched her pale eyes roll to the back of her head, he laughed, catching her just as she fell to the ground. " My διάδοχος." he smiled, picking her up bridal style and flapping his wings, taking off into the sky.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study, behind his desk, glaring at a piece of parchment in his hand, his eyes only seeing a white glare do to the fact that his brain refused to process any other information that didn't do with a certain blue eyed female. With a low growl, he angrily pushed his swiveling recliner away from his desk, turning towards the window, the shutters were shut.

He frowned, turning, again looking at the scroll he been trying to read for the last past half hour. With a sigh, he slid the document into a draw before closing it, drumming his fingers on his desk, thinking. He was worried, Thanatos should have been here by now, which meant Kagome was out there still talking to him. But how long did it take to return a damn scroll? He didn't like Kagome around that man, demon, god, what ever the hell it was.

He was more upset with himself than anything, he didn't like Thanatos for making Kagome sign that damn contract. How was he suppose to enjoy a life with her if he had to keep the idea her life was time limited in the back of his head. He needed to find a way to void that damn contract and keep Thanatos away from her.

His hand reached up, going through his bangs, what the hell was going on with her anyways? She was acting strange ever sense that night at the hot spring. She was smiling more, laughing more, fighting for fun, not trying to kill anyone. Those aren't bad traits but it made him worry, was she forcing herself to be happy because she knew her time was growing short? Or did she even have a clue when Thanatos planned to follow through with the contract. Did she even think about it, dream about it?

Was there even a way to tell if she was stressing out? She was so much fun, so impulsive, full of energy and excitement. Her presence eased all tension to anyone around her, she was so carefree, always laughing, always smiling, always joking. You couldn't tell when she was stressed out unless she stated it, she hid it well. Was that because she was always forcing herself to not think about her contract? Always questioning if today was the day she would die? He loved the way she was able to express how she was feeling when she had time to feel it. She was always so in control of herself, never letting no one see something she didn't want them to see. Waiting until she had time to feel her pain or anger or sadness.

Long fingers tapped on his wooden desk as he leaned back in his chair, perhaps he should simple ask her. From his knowledge she haven't lied to him since she was discovered as an assassin. She was bluntly honest and open, she shared stories about her travels, besides her family's demise, her life was an open book. He stood, he was giving himself a headache, he walked over to the door and slid it open.

Akito immediately peeked an eye open, " Can we look yet?"

" I will check, stay here." Sesshomaru answered, walking down the hall.

He went to his room, knowing if he went to the balcony he would be able to see the gardens. One quick glance before anyone spotted him should be safe he figured. Technically he wouldn't be looking death in the face right so he shouldn't die.

He reached his door and slid it back, amber eyes blinked, staring, confused. Kagome was laying on the bed, fully dressed, hands crossed over her stomach, seeming to be asleep. Immediately he moved over to her, a hand reaching out, touching her heart. It was strong and steady. He stood, staring at her, when did she get in here, how did she get in here? He knew her, she would have definitely came to his study before simply going to bed and never went to bed fully clothed. So that leaves the question, what happened in the gardens?

He frowned, knowing the answers lay with Kagome and he would just have you wait for her to wake up. Knowing she would want to be more comfortable he turned to retrieve her night clothes from the closet and froze.

There was a face mere inches from his on, eyes a swirling cloud of white, he smiled, rows of flesh shredding teeth been seen, " As expected."

Sesshomaru stepped back, black elastic bat wings arching at top of his head to the tip of his ankles, ebony locks flaming, swirling around him with his unseen power. Claws dark as night, sharp and holding his large red scythe _, his_ long bangs swaying out his tanned face, a small black star in the middle of his forehead.

Thanatos, he thought. The man before him simply smirked, swirling orbs glancing to the waist of the young demon lord as he stood straight at his seven foot stature. " The sword of life. Tensiega. Able to revive 100 innocent lives with a single swing."

He walked around the room, amber eyes following his every move, " Did you know your father had that sword commissioned after having a vision from Hephaestus the god of blacksmiths."

He nodded, turning back to the young pup, " Inu No Tashio, was a great demon, a chosen seer, keeper of fate. The gods visited him in visions and dreams regularly, making sure events that were suppose to occur happened. That is why he taught you the language of the dead for when So'unga is once again a threat to all that walk this earth. And believe me, that will be happening again."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " Why are you telling me this? Why are you here?"

A large hand drummed against his weapon, " Curiosity mostly. I've been watching you. You've been looking for a way to break the deal me and Kagome have correct?"

" Is there a way?"

A grin crossed his face, " There isn't an exit clause, this is more than a contract, this is her fate."

Sesshomaru simply stared, " Fate can be changed."

Thanatos turned, walking the length of the room again, " What would you know about changing fate pup, your father was shown his death a week before it happened and he still died the exact same way after he tried to change it. You can not fight fate."

Sesshomaru frowned, his father taught him you write your own destiny, but right now he wanted more information, something that has been bothering him, " The stars on her shoulder, why are they multiplying?"

" Ah, the Mark of Death, it merely means she is reaching her prime. Ripe for the taking."

" I won't let you take her."

Thanatos grinned, turning back to the demon lord, " You really believe you can save her don't you?"

Sesshomaru just stared at the man, not playing into his mind games, it made Thanatos laugh, " You don't know my διάδοχος as well as you think."

The statement made Sesshomaru frowned, " She haven't lied to me yet, she tells me everything."

" Did she tell you she was with child?"

Amber eyes went wide, he turned looking to Kagome, a gust a wind blasted from behind, he turned back and Thanatos was gone. He frowned, seeing the balcony doors wide open, he ignored it for a moment walking over to the sleeping Kagome.

He didn't sense anything different about her or smell anything different about her. He probbed her aura with his own, nothing, there was no change, was Thanatos lying? He pushed a little harder, coating her with his youki powers. He blinked, he felt a shift, bending, he touched a hand to her stomach and did it again. Like before her aura shifted, his eyes blinked slowly, there it was, three little heart beats.

She groaned, pale eyes blinking open, Sesshomaru looked up at her, hand still on her stomach. She focused her blurry vision and saw him, saw what he was doing, she sucked in a sharp breath, he knew.

" Sesshomaru I..."

He cut her off, shaking his head, " Why would you not tell me this? Why would you hide this from me, hide my pups from me?"

She sat up, looking to him, " I'm sorry Sesshomaru I just panicked." she shook her head, " Everything is just happening so fast, I just came to terms with how I felt about you, that I wanted to stay with you and then I find out I got three babies growing inside me."

Tears touched her eyes, her stress levels high over normal levels, " I didn't know if this is what you wanted, I don't even know if this is what I want, I'm not a good role model, I don't know how to be a mother."

She started to rant, tears now falling, " I don't even know how long I'm going to be here, I don't know when I'm going to die! How am I suppose to be a mother, I can't even protect them, I can't even protect myself!"

She shook her head, now frantic, " And then I realize they'll be half breeds and Inuyasha told me how bad his childhood was growing up. I don't want that for my babies but now I don't even know what they'll be. I don't even know if I'm human or not!" she cried into her hands, " This all just fucking sucks!"

Sesshomaru stared at her, she was far more emotional than usual, it must be the pups, he rubbed her arm, " Kagome, what do you mean you don't know if you're human or not?"

Kagome glanced to him, tears still falling, " Thanatos, he told me he was my father."

He blinked, " What? How is that even possible?"

She sniffled, wiping her eyes, " The shikon jewel was born inside of me, unrestrained. My soul was too weak to bare the power. I was an empty shell he said, so he gave me part of his soul. He merged it with Inuyasha's baby soul so I wouldn't become a monster. He said I share his heart and his blood, that he was by all terms my father."

She looked to him, " He's been following me since I was a child, making things happen so I turn out like this. He wanted me to be this monster."

" You're not a monster." Sesshomaru said, seeing her starting to cry again.

She just cried, falling back onto the bed, curling up in the fetal position, " I don't know what I am. I thought I was human, I thought I was miko. Sometimes I thought I was demon, I thought I was a monster. But apparently I'm Death's Daughter." she cried into her pillow, grabbing her stomach, " What will these babies be?"

Sesshomaru sat beside her, not saying anything, not much will change her mind at the moment anyways, he just rubbed her back, letting her cry, letting her get it all out. She cried throughout the night, cried herself to sleep.

Sesshomaru continued to just sit beside her, rubbing her back, watching her. She was clearly upset at the news but who wouldn't be. She went through her life knowing exactly who she was, what she was and owned it, lived by it. She was Asa Shin Fujo, the Grey Ghost and loved it. But now, she didn't know who she was, what she was. And to find out on top of that she was carrying three pups, it was a lot to take in.

There was a soft knock on the door, Sesshomaru stood, it must be important if Akito let them close enough to disturb him. He walked over and slid the wood back, the old healer owl stood before him, a pot of tea in his hand. He bowed his head for a moment, " This is for Lady Kagome." He paused not sure how to explain why he was bringing tea this late, " To help her feel better." he mumbled.

Sesshomaru took the pot, looking at it, he knew it was for the pups, he seen enough of his white inu cousins with child to not know. He nodded to him, " She told me."

The owl let out a heavy sigh, " Thank the heavens, I hate secrets." bowing his head and walking down the hall.

Sesshomaru turned around, sliding his door closed. He walked over to the bed, sitting the pot on the side table before sitting back down beside the sleeping female. He was not happy she hid his pups from him but he understood. This was indeed happening fast, though it felt much longer. They spent every moment together since her cover was blown, in this month he felt like he knew Kagome as well as he knew Hampton and he knew that man all his life. Is this love? Did this mean he was in love? He wasn't sure, he never been in love so he was not certain how it was suppose to feel. Bokuseno said it had no time limit, his mother said it an unexplained feeling, his father said it came without reason.

He did get that, an unexplained feeling in his chest when Kagome was around and he couldn't put a reason on why he felt that way. Did that mean he was in love? He wasn't sure, he didn't know how he felt exactly. He knew he wanted her around, knew he wanted her to stay with him, knew he didn't want to let her go. Maybe it was love. Then again maybe it was an obsession, he is a dog after all, they tend to be extremely territorial and he liked his toys just for himself. In all honesty, he just wasn't sure how he felt. Is that why he haven't returned Kagome's declaration of love yet? Was he just making excuses or was he just afraid? He looked down to the sleeping beauty beside him, he just didn't know.

* * *

Hyde was pacing an empty room, he refused to meet with this imbeciles anywhere that could be traced back to him. Yes they were still in his lands but that can always be vaguely explained as him never knowing. The east was vast, it was not possible for him to have eyes over every inch. The manor he was in has been empty for years, as the small village it resided in. The fresh water supply dried up decades ago and everyone had to abandon their homes for new ones.

He paced because it helped him think and the information Yutomushi and Naraku just delivered gave him a lot to go over. " She is the Shikon No Miko huh." he knew there was something off about Lady Kagome, something she was hiding. He knew of the jewel well being that his distant cousin was supposedly killed trying to get his hands on the damn thing. It was a very powerful item to have on your side during a war, amber eyes glanced up, " Does she knows where the jewel is?"

Yutomushi shrugged, glancing out the broken window of the manor, it was cold in here he randomly thought, " We didn't get that far with the old priestess before they came and rescued her."

Naraku smirked, " I am positive my ghost has the jewel in her possession."

Hyde raised a brow at the confident face the hanyou was expressing, " And what makes you say that?"

Naraku folding his hands in his baboon pelt, " Because she is the jewel."

That caught the attention of both Hyde and Yutomushi, the black inu blinked, " What are you talking about?"

Naraku pulled a scrap of paper out of his sleeve, it was what Tsubaki was deciphering. He handed it over to Hyde, he looked it over, it was a short passage, broken and heavily spaced between words, clearly it was unfinished, but he read it out loud anyways. " The Shikon No Tama is to vanquish... In the flames of the four souls... to release the power of the jewel from its restraints... upon its rebirth... be born within the next Shikon No Miko..."

Hyde flipped the paper over and looked on the back, it didn't continue, " That's it."

Yutomushi raised a brow, " Is that all that dark witch got from the scroll you had her translate? It doesn't even make sense."

Naraku just smirked, " It makes perfect. Kikyou was burned with the jewel, trying to forever stop evil from using its powers. When it came back it was born inside the next Shikon No Miko. Kagome. She is the jewel in living form, that's why she is so powerful."

Yutomushi rolled his eyes, that didn't sound at all helpful to their current situation. " How does this help us?"

Hyde nodded, a thought coming to mind, " What if we can control the spirits inside her? Release the demon spirit on our enemies."

Naraku agreed, liking the idea, the demon inside the jewel was powerful, if they can find a way to control it, they would be unstoppable. " We would have to find a way to control the demonic spirit inside her somehow."

Hyde frowned, thinking, " But how? It would have to be strong magic, we all just witnessed not even curses are that effective on her."

Yutomushi blinked, a thought coming to mind, finally joining the conversation, " What if we can pull the demon spirit from her body and contain it. Then it would be ours to control."

Both men looked to the only human in the room, it was actually a pretty solid idea, Hyde raised a brow, a bit skeptical, " How would we accomplish that?"

Yutomushi grinned, knowing exactly who to contact, " Urasue, she's a demon orgess and owes me a favor."

* * *

more to come! tell me what you think! Working on the ending!


	30. Chapter 30

here's another one!

* * *

Kagome woke up with a slight headache, it was just breaking dawn meaning she slept for only a couple of hours, her face hurt and her nose was red from all the crying. She groaned, this is not something that could continue, she hated tears, hated cry babies, hated being weak. She sat up slowly and seen she was alone in the room, glancing down she noticed she was changed into her night clothes. Sesshomaru she thought with a smile, sliding out of bed, she was heading for the bathing chambers when she seen a tea pot on the side table.

She blinked, that's right, the healer told her to come back for some sort of herbal tea for the babies. She poured herself a cup, it was cold, holding it in both hands she called to her fire pours, warming her hands. The cup boiled for a moment before steaming, she blew on it gently before taking a sip and nodded. It was actually pretty good, strong yet minty in a way, she liked it. She took the entire pot with her into the bathing chambers, she was in there until she finished the tea, it made her feel better.

An hour later Sesshomaru was walking in the room, looking for his female, instead of the sleeping miko he expected to find, he turned seeing her coming out of the bathing chambers, naked, drying her hair with his shirt and drinking the last cup of tea. She smiled at seeing him, taking a sip of tea and shaking her head, " Hey baby."

His eyes rolled over her slowly, her body was so flawless, curved and firm, tight and toned. The small black stars running down the left side of her neck, over her breast, down her abs and now to her waist. He frowned, hearing Thanatos voice in his head, _The Mark of Death, it merely means she is reaching her prime. Ripe for the taking._ Mentally he frowned, what happens when the stars reach there goal in number or length?

Kagome blinked at the staring and raised a brow, dropping the wet shirt to the floor, " What?"

He just stepped forward, touching her waist, lifting her to him, kissing her lips. She smiled into his flavor, arms going around his neck as he carried her to the bed, laying her down on the soft mattress. The kissing never stopping as Kagome pulled at his clothes, he assisted her in taking off his top before moving his lips down the crook of her neck. She moaned softly, tangling a hand in his hair, the other running down his back, she loved how soft his lips were, how amazing they felt touching her.

His mouth again moved over hers, swallowing her moans as he rubbed his harden member into her soaked heat letting her know how much he wanted her. She let out a small gasp. He pulled away from her mouth and slowly descended down again only to stop to lick the valley between her large soft breast. Kagome eyes fluttered in pleasure, " Sesshomaru.." she moaned out.

The way she said his name did something to him. He moved up to taste her mouth again. She was so sweet and addicting. Sesshomaru loved the way her creamy thighs rubbed against his skin. It turned him on, the reason why he liked being on top of her, the way they wrapped around his waist. The feel of her hands touching him, the way she pressed against him. The noises she made. All of it. He was gentle, touching her softly. Lovingly. Slow sensual thrusts. Long satin kisses. Delicate caresses of the skin. Her moans smooth and creamy. Perhaps this was love.

Kagome woke a few hours later, she groaned feeling the sunlight touch her eyes. The sun was finally up was her first thought. She cracked her eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the light before fully opening them.

She then realized she was being watched, she sat up slowly, holding the sheet to her chest, seeing Sesshomaru sitting at her vanity table, just watching her. " What are you doing?"

" You sleep with your hands over you head."

She turned to him, " What?"

" That is not something you see often, besides in newborns who usually grow out of it. But to see someone your age that still do it. It's.. cute."

Kagome stared at him for a second, he just called her cute, it was the first time he ever said anything like that. Her face blushed red, " Ok..." She spoke placing a hand on her flushed face, " Bring back the non talkative Sesshomaru now."

He stood, walking over to her, Kagome shook her head, his eyes betraying the intent of his thoughts, " No, not that Sesshomaru."

She looked around, then tried to scrambled to the other side of the bed but he caught her by her arm, sitting down and pulling her into his lap, sheet and all, her covered legs straddling his waist.

She bit her lip to stop her arousal from rising, which wasn't working, " Kali will be here any second to get me dressed for the day."

Opening the sheet at the top he slid his hands over her smooth skin, " She'll wait." he whispered before leaning in to taste her lips. His hands laced in hers. They shared a gentle heated kiss. Kagome sighed from the tender passion as he pulled away, her eyes still close. " I'm hungry."

He smirked, " I know."

She smiled, " And thirsty."

He leaned forward kissing her neck, " Mm hm."

She arched, leaning into him, " You're not even listening."

He brushed his lips across his mark making her shiver. " No."

She giggled, her head leaning back to give him more, " Sesshomaru I need to get dressed love."

He kissed his way lower, " And you will." He looked up, kissing her chin, then flipped her on the bed, him on top " When I'm good and ready."

Two hours later, Kagome had to actually pull herself away from Sesshomaru. He was standing, walking over to the girl that ran to the other side of the room. " Come here Kagome."

She shook her head, her hair flying around, able to pull on her bra and panties. " Sesshomaru no, that's enough, I need to get dressed."

He stalked over, watching her look around for a way out, but knew there was none, she was naked and stuck. Just the way he liked her.

She backed into the dresser, hitting her lower back, trying to keep the distance between them " Baby no."

He came closer, she put her hands against his chest, " No, bad. Bad Sesshomaru. Stay."

He lifted her on his tall dresser, running a finger down her softly indented abs, feeling them clench under his touch. Oh how that turned him on.

" Damn it." she whined, leaning into him, sending little flames to dance across her skin where his finger brushed, kissing his lips. Kagome didn't want to give into him so easily but she couldn't help it. Everything he did turned her on, just looking at him got her blood boiling and Sesshomaru soft lips just ignited the fire.

She opened to him, loving the aggression in him as he lifted her legs to his waist and off the dresser. Her arms went around his neck, holding him close, moaning into his kissing lips when he grabbed her behind.

Turning he walked over and laid her across the bed, she pulled him closer, kissing his soft lips again, loving his powerful taste. Her hands ran up his chiseled chest and over his shoulders and down his arms, suddenly she grabbed his hands and pulled up. Locking her legs around his waist, she rolled them over, pinning the arm she held over his head.

The suddenly switch of positions made Sesshomaru blink, she was quick. Amber eyes glanced up, Kagome was looking at him with such a possessive intensity, it was almost tangible, " Mine."

The smirk came easy, that was a pure inu statement if he ever did hear one. She grinned, leaning in, kissing his lips, laying claim, he was all hers.

About an hour later Kagome was standing as Kali and her two apprentices dressed her. Sesshomaru was leaning against the balcony doors watching her. He was always watching her she realized. Always noticing things about her. She liked that. Turning when they were finally done, she smiled, use to the amber eyes focused on her body. " What?"

He shook his head, " Nothing." Standing straight, he just liked looking at her.

She put a hand on her hip, " How do I look?"

He took the time to look over her choice of kimono, it was similar to the one he made her wear in the beginning of this strange unorthodox relationship. The under layer a dark red, the top a bright white stopped just above her ankles, a red design swirling around the low connecting flaps, her obi red, matching the flames that designed the bottom. Slits in the bell like sleeves showing creamy ivory tanned skin. Her hair was pulled back into a large donut bun with two jeweled sticks crossed into them, her bangs brushed over her forehead, white slippers on her feet, a touch of royal blue liner and palmy lipstick.

" Flames suit you."

Kagome grinned, " True." her stomach decided at the moment to growl. Loudly. She laughed, " I need to eat before I pass out."

She glanced to her demon lord, " Are you coming?"

He shook his head, he already ate, " I will be in my study."

She raised a brow, " What do you do in there all day?"

A hint of a smirk crossed his face, he stepped forward, a hand touch her neck for a moment, making her look up at him. It made her smile, that simple touch of affection, warming her heart. He didn't say another word as he walked out the door, but Kagome didn't mind. Words didn't need to be said, she glanced to Kali, rubbing her stomach, " I'm going to feed these babies, I'll see you later Kali." stepping into the hall.

The small blue robin demon stood there, shocked at what was just said, Lady Kagome was with child! Being the main source of information in the palace, the founder of the grape vine, a grin crossed her face, she had to tell somebody!

* * *

After the large breakfast she had, Kagome found herself in the gardens, sitting under an oak tree next to her strawberry bush, with a bowl of strawberries. She was relaxing, humming a song, popping the fruit into her mouth every now and then.

She was in a particular mood, she was trying to not think about what Thanatos had told her last night. Trying to not focus on the fact that her entire life was a chess game for some damn immortal. That she have been corralled since she can walk to be a murdering psychopath. That her father was death, that she been working for him since she was seven, that her life was never her own, none of her choices were never her own.

She frowned picking up another strawberry, if this was not thinking about it she was doing a bad job. The whole situation was confusing, she just wanted to be herself, but now she didn't know who that was. The jewel was involuntary a part of her, but it was still a part of her. Thanatos was involuntary a part of her, but still a part of her. So was her being Kagome involuntary? If she wasn't forced into being Kagome would she have chosen to be Kagome?

" Kagome."

The miko blinked, coming out of her thoughts, seeing Hampton standing in front of her. She tried to smile, tried to seem normal, unbothered, but it faltered. And he noticed, he sat beside her, " Sesshomaru told me what happened."

She frowned, glancing away from the tiger demon, " He tells you everything huh."

Hampton smirked, " Granted I was there for most of the juicy events in our life, but yes, he's my best friend, no secrets between us. He even knows about the crush I have on his mother."

Kagome giggled, " Bet Kimi had fun with that."

Hampton nodded, " Yes she did." remember when she purposely accidentally walk in on him bathing in a very sheer skimpy night gown when he was a teen. He had almost drowned when he blacked out.

Kagome bit into a strawberry, Hampton watched her, she didn't want to talk about it, that was clear. He leaned back against the oak tree, " Kagome..."

She cut him off, " If my family didn't die, if I didn't have the jewel inside me, if Thanatos never interfered, what would my life be like?"

" Normal I suppose but dreadfully boring."

She gave a half smile, " I would probably be somebody's wife by now, living in a cozy little hut."

Hampton nodded, " Beats being the mate to a demon lord living in a palace."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Shut up Hampton."

He just looked at her, " I'm being serious, yes your life has been manipulated since the day you were born, but is it really that bad?"

" If I was left alone I would still have my brother, my parents."

A hand touched her shoulder, " What happened to you is something I wouldn't even wish on my worst enemy. And I am truly sorry you lost so much so young."

" But if your life wasn't the way it was, you would have never came to the west, never met Sesshomaru, never fell in love, never be with child, never made so many friends, never found a home."

He smiled at her, " The west loves you girl, everybody here loves you."

Kagome made a face, thinking over what the tiger demon was saying, he had a point. If she lived a normal life she would have never met some of the most interesting and beloved people she knew. She blinked, " I wouldn't know how to kick ass."

Hampton laughed, " Exactly, and that's one of the main reasons we love you. Can you imagine living in a human village, married to some farmer, having farmer babies, repeating every day like a horrid dream?"

Kagome grinned, shaking her head, " Well when you put it that way."

Hampton nudged her shoulder with his own, " You've been all over this earth, would you really want to take that all back? Everybody you've met, all the things they taught you?"

She sighed, " I don't know, I never had the choice. I don't even know if I would like being normal."

" Normal is overrated."

Kagome laughed, rolling her eyes, he was right, even if she didn't have the choice in becoming Kagome, she liked being Kagome. A hand rubbed her stomach, " Sesshomaru told you about the babies?"

Hampton grinned, " Actually I heard it from one of the guards. Good news travel fast around here."

She laughed again, biting into a strawberry, " I don't know if you're right Hampton but I'm going to try not to even dwell on it. I can't change the past, what happened is done so no point in getting upset over it. I'm Death's daughter, so what, there's nothing I can do about that now."

He nodded, " That's a very mature way to look at things." a hand touched her forehead, " Are you feeling alright?"

She laughed, slapping his hand away, " Shut up."

Hampton laughed with her and stood, he reached out a hand, helping her off the grass. She smiled, dusting off her kimono, she wanted to get out of the palace for a while, " Is Jingi in the stables?"

Hampton raised a brow, " Your fire horse? Yes, though I don't think it likes it in there."

She grinned, " Most wild animals don't like to be caged."

Hampton made a face, " Well it's a very nice stable, it should be more grateful."

Kagome just smiled, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, " Thanks Hampton." she mumbled.

With a smile, he rubbed her back, " You're like the sister I never wanted."

She laughed at the tiger, shoving at his shoulder before turning away, Hampton watched her go, happy he made her feel better. She was indeed like a sister to him and Sesshomaru was his brother, he just wanted his family to be happy.

Kagome found her way to the stable on her own, she mentally noted a few shortcuts she would have to test out later. She rubbed her stomach as she approached the large staple at the far end of the palace. She was getting hungry again, she frowned at the thought, she was going to gain so much damn weight. She shuttered, a diet might be necessary, she suddenly grinned, as she thought the word diet the picture of lamb and potatoes popped in her head.

Her stomach growled and she laughed, patting it gently, " Calm down little ones."

Walking into the stable, she looked around, surprised at how many different horses and animals were housed in the large building. The stable boy with a pitch fork saw Kagome before she saw him, immediately walked over and bowed his head, " Lady Kagome, it is a honor."

Kagome blinked, then looked down, the boy had to be about 4'5, tanned skin, brown hair and brown eyes. She raised a brow, his was a beaver demon, she grinned, reaching down and rubbing his head, " You are adorable."

The young boy blushed at the praise, looking up at her with her wide eyes, " How can I help you today, Lady Kagome?"

Blue eyes glanced around, looking for her horse, " Where's Jingi?"

The young boy blinked, " What's a Jingi?"

Kagome nodded, stepping further into the stable, " He's my horse." a hand cupped over her mouth, " Jingi you in here!"

There was a neigh from down one of the aisles, Kagome smiled, hurrying forward before he decided to break the door down. Reaching the stall he was in, she grinned, seeing his pristine white fur and flaming orange and red mane. " Hello handsome."

He huffed, tapping his two front hooves on the floor, Kagome grinned, he seemed to be frowning, upset he was left here for so long. Unlocking the door, she pulled it back, Jinigi immediately stepped out and nipped at her cheek. She laughed, rubbing his head, " I'm sorry, I should have known you don't like cages."

Jingi huffed and seemed to roll his eyes which again made Kagome laugh. She ran her fingers through his mane, " You want to go for a ride?"

He nodded his head, prancing around her for a moment, she grinned, " I thought you would."

She turned to the young beaver demon, " Where's his saddle?"

The little boy bowed his head, " I'll retrieve it my lady." he said before running off.

Kagome smiled, patting Jingi's head, " This should be fun."

The fire horse, shook his head, rubbing his face against hers, Kagome grinned. She suddenly paused, blinking, there was an aura brushing her own. Turning she raised a brow, a few stalls down, two heads were staring at her.

Slowly she moved forward, a certain look on her face, it was a two headed dragon of some sort. Shaggy black hair, yellow eyes, skin dull brown almost green in complexion. Their reins covered their mouths almost like restraints. She stared at the animal as it watched her closely, the aura was odd, not a hanyou but not a full breed, part dragon and part something else.

As she moved closer, Jingi neighed and moved forward blocking her path. It didn't like the beast that was staring at his mistress. Kagome shook her head, rubbing the back of her over protective friend, " Its okay Jingi." she whispered, stepping around him.

Both heads stared at her intensely, as if they were trying to figure out exactly what she was as well. A hand reached up to touch one but it jerked its head away. She reached again, " I won't hurt you." she whispered.

Still it pulled away from her, backing up into its stall, the beaver demon finally returned, saddle in hand. He saw Lady Kagome trying to coax the dragon forward, " Oh, that's Ah Un. Lord Sesshomaru's pet dragon. He only lets Lord Sesshomaru and the little human girl touch him."

Kagome blinked, glancing to the stable boy, " What little human girl?"

The demon was getting Jingi prepared to ride as he talked, " The little one that came with the kit and other two humans lord Sesshomaru revived."

Kagome raised a brow, " Rin?"

He nodding, strapping on the reins, " Yes, that is her. Rin. She was over her the other day and named Ah Un. He didn't have one before then, I think he likes it."

Kagome smiled, turning back to the two headed dragon, " Ah Un. The name suits you. Rin is my little sweetheart but she doesn't know dragons like I know dragons."

Her hand was quick, yanking open the door to the stall, the beaver brown eyes went wide, " My lady no, Ah Un is not broken in, he is dangerous!"

Kagome just stepped forward, eyes on the beast, " Dragons can not be broken, they are not pets, they are companions." she reached forward, pulled the reins off the mouth of Ah.

She stayed calm as the dragon snarled at her, showing sharp teeth, its mouth seeming to be gathering blue lightening for an attack. " Dragons are only dangerous to those who don't respect them." she stated firmly, before bowing her head much like she did with the fire horse.

Un nudged at her, gaining her attention, she smiled and pulled the reins off its mouth. " I'm going for a ride with Jingi, would you like to come with me?"

The two heads looked at each other, as if communicating with one another, they turned to her as one and stepped forward. She grinned, walking out of the stall, the two headed dragon following her, Jingi looked to be frowning, but Kagome just rubbed his nose before pulling herself on his back.

She smiled at the shocked beaver demon, " Sweetie, tell Lord Sesshomaru I'll be back and to wait up for me ok."

He nodded, " Yes my lady." he whispered, watching as Ah Un glance at him before following Kagome out of the stable and taking to the skies. The small boy took a deep shaky breath, he watched the dragon kill 4 stable men before him because it was so temperamental. And now it was loose, " I need a new job." he mumbled, leaving the stables to rely the message that was given to him.

* * *

Mae, Shinshi, Jenika and Tamillia walked down the hall all smiling, heading towards the cafe for a lunch break. The good news was already in the air thanks to a certain seamstress, Mae clapped her hands, " I can't believe she is with child, I'm so excited!"

Tamillia rolled her eyes with a grin, " You make it sound like its your baby she's having."

Shinshi corrected her, " Demons tend to have litters so it's most likely more than one."

Jenika shook her head, " Perhaps but the white inus have single pups more often than not. Take Lord Sesshomaru and Prince Inuyasha for example."

Mae grinned, elbowing her friend in the side, " Speaking of the hanyou hunk, there he goes Jenika."

The shy fox blinked and turned, indeed Mae was right, Inuyasha was standing in the ballroom staring up at a portrait that hung by the door. It was of him when he was just a child. He was not dressed in his customary fire rat suit, but instead plain black kimono top and hamakas and no shoes.

The fox face immediately flushed red, she turned away, " We should go."

Mae grabbed her arm, " Go say hi."

She shook her head, " Are you mad. He is a prince, I am a maid."

Tamillia raised a brow, " So was Kagome and now she carries the next lord of the west."

Jenika frowned, " That's different."

Shinshi grinned, " Just go say hi, what harm could it do."

She shook her head again, but her persistent friends were already pushing her to the ballroom. She stumbled trying to stop them but couldn't catch herself as she flung forward.

Inuyasha was staring at himself, distracted, not hearing the commotion in the hall, too lost in his mind. He had never been here before his teens so how did they make this he wondered. And who would hang it up. A hanyou, the bastard child of the great dog general, was it to mock him? He didn't believe so, from speaking to InuKimi she didn't seem like she hated his guts like he expected. She was actually pretty nice when she wanted to be and pretty open about her she felt about his father. Did she have this portrait done, to honor his father?

He turned to the sudden noise of someone falling, amber eyes blinked seeing a maid laying in a heap on the floor. A brow raised, it was the same one from before, the fox he ran into in the hallway. He walked over and bent, " Are you okay?"

Jenika's face was the color of her hair as he took her arm and helped her up, " I am sorry for disturbing you my prince."

Inuyasha blinked, " I wasn't really doing nothing." he glanced behind him, a thumb pointing over his shoulder, " You know who put that up?"

Jenika looked up at the portrait and smiled, she remember many times in the passed staring at the artwork herself, " Yes, InuKimi had it made a few years after the great Inu No Tashio passed." she suddenly giggled, " You were the cutest little thing."

Inuyasha looked to her at the outburst, " What?"

Jenika blinked, realizing what she just said, again her face flushed the color of her hair, she dropped to her knees in a bow, " I'm so sorry my prince, I spoke out of term."

Inuyasha just watched her for a moment, he wanted to laugh but he didn't want her to think it was directed at her. He just crossed his arms, " Do you know where Kagome at?"

Jenika blinked and looked up from the floor, " Um, she may be found in the study of Lord Sesshomaru."

The hanyou nodded, " Thanks. Jenika right?"

Her mouth opened, shocked he remembered her name, dumbly she just nodded, her voice a whisper, " Yes."

Inuyasha bent next to her so they were eye level, " Stop bowing to me."

She simply stared at him, watching as he stood and walked away. The others damn near feel through the door as soon as the coast was clear. Mae was smiling from ear to ear, " Oh my goodness!"

Jenika frowned at them, " Don't you ever do that again! That was so embarrassing!"

Shinshi grinned, helping her off the floor, " Worth it to see your face this red."

The fox frowned at her fellow demon, " You guys are so mean!" turning away from them, stomping out the door.

Tamillia smiled, " He likes you."

Jenika turned, a huge smile on her face, " You think so? He did remember my name." The group of friends laughed, all leaving the ballroom together.

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk, a dozen scrolls sat in front of him, all identical to the one in his hand. Invitations to a mating ceremony for himself and Kagome. He frowned, staring at the parchment, was this the right thing to do? He knew it needed to be done, bastards can not be heir to the west, they would have to be officially mated. But is this what she wanted, is this want he wanted?

He would have to spend the rest of his life with this woman, well the rest of the life she had left to share. Was this even a charade anymore, were they taking things too far now. She wasn't even really his intended mate, how would they even fix that, how would they remove the binding spell mark to replace it with an intended mating mark.

Is that even something she would want, was he okay with the idea? Did he want to mate Kagome? He cared about her, yes, but did he want to be with her? She was different, fun and a headache all in one. Did he love her? Was this what love was? He frowned, he was getting a migraine and the brat that was causing it wasn't even here.

He slid the scrolls in his bottom draw, where the hell did she go anyways, and how dare she send the stable to his study to rely the message instead of herself. He blinked, actually he was surprised she left him a message at all, he would have fully expected her to just disappear for a day and not tell anyone what she was doing. She was too damn impulsive, as soon as an idea crossed her mind it was being performed.

A smirked crossed his face for a moment, then again he liked that about her, there was never a dull moment with the girl because of her active imagination. There was a knock on his door, Sesshomaru looked up, sensing his brother, he leaned back in his seat, knowing he was about to get own his nerves. " Come in."

Inuyasha walked in the room, looking around, " Where's Kags?"

Sesshomaru frowned, he did not like how his half brother and mother to his pups were on the friendship level of nicknames. " She is not here."

Inuyasha plopped down in a soft recliner, " Well where is she? I been looking for her all morning, she pose to teach me that back spin kick of hers."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, haven't he heard, " She is with child."

Inuyasha just shrugged, " I wasn't going to hit her in the stomach."

The elder inu shook his head at his sibling, he was so irresponsible, " You are not to touch her while she carry my pups."

" How do you feel about that, a soon to be father?"

" The west needs an heir."

Inuyasha smirked, " That sounds like something one of your advisers engraved in your head."

Sesshomaru frowned but nodded, " They've been telling me that since I turned 150."

Inuyasha laughed, a hand going to the back of the chair, " So how does it feel, knowing you're going to be a father?"

He shrugged, leaning back in his seat, " I am not sure how to feel yet."

Inuyasha nodded, " You weren't like a virgin or something before you met Kagome were you?"

Sesshomaru blinked, " What?"

" I mean, I heard lots of stories about all the girls you were with but Kagome is the first to ever actually carry a baby."

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother, seeing what he was trying to ask, how come none of the other girls had his heir already, " My pull out game was on point."

Inuyasha laughed, holding his stomach, he liked when his brother talked like this, relaxed like this, opened up like this. Sesshomaru watched him for a moment, " You and Kikyou were together at least once correct?"

Inuyasha shrugged, " We were kids, fumbling around, trying to figure things out. She was my first and I was hers."

" And if she would have conceived a child?"

The hanyou shook his head, " I don't think I can do it, be somebody's father, I'm nowhere near ready for that level of responsibility."

Sesshomaru blinked, should he tell him about the baby? How Kikyou sold it's soul to death? Inuyasha looked up to his brother, not knowing anything that was going on through his mind, " That redhead. The maid that hangs with Kagome."

Amber eyes focused, coming out of his thoughts, " Jenika, the fox."

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes glancing away for a moment, Sesshomaru smirked, " You like her."

" Nooo." was the hanyou's immediate answer, his cheeks a soft pink in embarrassment, " I was just wondering what her story was, that's all."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat, " She came from the north where most of the foxes do."

Inuyasha frowned, " Okay, but why is she here, she royally bowed to me earlier, she didn't learn that as a maid."

The half breed was quicker with his mind than he thought, " She was once betrothed to a minor lord of trade in a northern village. The lord was abusive and controlling so she came to the west seeking sanctuary before the mating."

" That makes more sense."

Sesshomaru watched his younger half brother, realizing something, " You are not dressed in the fire rat suit father gave you."

Inuyasha shrugged, " Kagome said it smelled like dead people, she's suppose to be washing it for me."

The elder inu agreed, " She has a point."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, " Shut up." leaning forward, picking up a paper weight in the shape of the moon, " So when is Kagome coming back?"

Sesshomaru spun in his seat, looking to the window, " Later."

Amber eyes rolled, he really wanted to learn that new move, " Well do you know how to do that back spin kick?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " Are you asking me to spar with you?"

" Just show me the damn move."

The elder inu stood, he didn't have anything better to do right now anyways, " To the dojo then." Inuyasha grinned and stood, following his brother out the door.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Kagome was smiling from ear to ear, doing one of her favorite things in the world. Shopping. Her, Jingi and Ah Un have been to at least seven markets so far in the north, south and far west. She had bought a Ah Un a soft cloth saddle and Jingi was treated to a hooves cleaning and a trim. She was strapping all her purchases to her saddle when she decided to visit one more place before she headed back.

She knew Sesshomaru was going to pissed she spent the whole day away from him. But shopping helped clear her mind and she needed the shopping euphoria at this point in her life. With everything that was going in with her, this bliss moment was everything to her. She padded Jingi on the nose, after tying on her latest purchase, " Too heavy?"

Jingi shook his head, huffing, Kagome smiled, " Okay, there's one more spot I want to go before we head back." she glanced over to the two head dragon, " Is that okay with you Ah Un?"

The dragons looked at each other before giving a lazy nod, she smiled, climbing on Jingi's back, grabbing the reins, " Okay, this place is in the east so we're going to have to keep a low profile. We don't want Sesshomaru finding out we were there."

Flicking her wrist, Jingi moved at a trot into the forest, not taking to the skies. They were just outside the borders of the South and east so it shouldn't take too long to get to their destination.

Ah Un was pretty fast and pretty silent on his feet, able to keep up with Jingi as he raced through the forest. Kagome was smiling, moving with Jingi as he leaped over dead stumps and broken branches. She loved speed, loved the rush of air against her face, loved feeling like she was flying.

The sun low in the sky now, turning it to shades of pink, orange and violet, she figured an hour most have passed, but they were finally here. In the forest, Kagome climbed off of Jingi, " Now both of you stay here, I'll be right back and if anything happens I'll call for you."

Jingi nodded, huffing, nipping at her cheek, Kagome giggled, patting his head before pulling a cloak and sunhat off her saddle she had bought. She didn't need anyone recognizing her around her or Sesshomaru head will literally explode in anger. She knew they suspected Hyde of being in cahoots with Naraku and Yutomushi, she did not need him knowing she was on his lands.

Pulling her hat low, she straightened her cloak over her clothes, before stepping out of the treeline. Like much in the east the village wasn't up to her par, but they did have a decent market place. People stared but none said anything to the mysterious cloaked figure, she simple ignored them.

Reaching her old friend's hut, she pulled back the matted door and stepped into the locksmith's shop. It was cozy in here, as always, warm and welcoming. She was surprised to see that she was not the only one here this late in the evening.

The locksmith was smiling, an older gentleman with a withered face and gray hair but sharp brown eyes, talking to one man as two others held him in the air by his arms, " Now, now young lads, I am a mere locksmith, I don't make much coin."

The man, clearly the leader, crossed his arms, "Don't lie to me old man, I've noticed that sack you carry around when you go to the brothel."

The locksmith just smiled, " An old man needs love too."

Kagome laughed, not able to resist, alerting her presence to the thieves. The man in front frowned at the intruder, " Leave or die."

Kagome just grinned, pushing her powers through her eyes, " Funny, I was going to give you that option. But now I'm not." her hand moved quick, three straight edged throwing knifes flew from her fingertips, stabbing each thief in the neck.

The locksmith dropped to the floor, not watching as the men bleed out all over his shop, " Fujo san, you have impeccable timing."

Kagome just grinned, " Is that what you do with my money? Brothels?"

He smiled, " Hey, I'm not that old."

Kagome laughed again, the locksmith, took the time to cover the bodies in a tarp for later disposal. " So how can I help you today Fujo san?"

She leaned against his counter, " Show me what you got."

He smirked, " I always save the best for you." stepping behind the corner, he bent and pulled out a hidden tray and set it on the counter.

Kagome smiled, looking over the assorted daggers, stars and throwing knives. She picked up a pair of brass knuckles with spikes on them, she slid them on and made a fist. " I'm in love."

"I made those especially for you."

Kagome grinned at the sales pitch, " You said that last time about the dagger I bought from you."

He just smiled, " Yes because I only make weapons for you."

" Do you make anything else?"

A white brow went up, " Like what?"

Kagome shrugged, " Anything, clothes, jewelry, fans, paintings, whatever, I'm in the mood to spend money."

The old locksmith laughed, " It's odd that you say that."

Turning, Kagome watched him bend and open a hidden floor board before pulling out a box, " I had a dream the other day and was motivated to craft this."

He turned back to her with a small box in his hand, Kagome blinked, then watched him flip the lid back. Her eyes lit up like stars, the gold band was thick, the top was a diamond encrusted circle, with two S's made out of black diamonds facing each other. She cupped it in a hand, it was perfect, " This is coming with me." she whispered, eyes not leaving the jewelry. Her free hand touched her hip, dropping a sack of gold coins on the counter, " Wrap up everything."

The locksmith grinned, taking the tray of weapons and wrapping the weapons in a black cloth, " You always tip so well Fujo san."

Kagome just smiled, she liked the old man, he was good at what he did and knew how to keep a secret. She stuck her new weapons under her arm, " I got something else I need you to do for me."

He nodded, " Anything."

She smiled, " You're going to have to write this down."

The sun was officially set by the time Kagome left the locksmith's shop, she could hear Jingi prancing about, anxious as she approached the treeline. Ah Un was calming snacking on tall grass, she smiled when one of them looked up, " I'm back."

Jingi immediately went over and nudged her head from side to side, as if checking for injuries, she laughed at the over protective horse. " I'm fine, but we really need to get back to the west, it's getting late." climbing onto his back. Ah Un followed as the fire horse took off deeper in the forest then finally into the sky.

* * *

tell me what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

here's another one!

* * *

A body hit the matted floor, hard. Inuyasha frowned, gasping at the impact, he been sparing with Sesshomaru for hours and was only able to land one damn hit. Which caused him to land as hard as he did just then.

Sesshomaru simply smirked, looking at his little brother, " You should never get cocky."

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes, " You just like tossing me around like a damn rag doll."

" You are a fast learner, your technique improves with each attempt."

Inuyasha pulled himself off the floor, " Because of Kagome, she been teaching me how to read a person movements."

Sesshomaru blinked, walking over to the supply table, it was the same thing she was proud she taught the wolf. " How is she teaching you this method?"

Inuyasha grinned, following his brother over to the table, accepting the cup of water that was poured, " When we're sparring, she is non stop talking. Watch my hands Yash, look at how I'm turning, which way am I going, look which thumb is tucked, which fist will I use. Shit like that and then she jumps in front of me and I'm able to block it."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, drinking from his own cup of water, " Its sounds unorthodoxed."

Inuyasha agreed, " Her training style is not normal in any means." leaning against the wall.

The doors to the training dojo suddenly opened, " My lord, supper has been served." Jaken stated, poking his head in the room.

Inuyasha made a face, " Its that late already? Should we go looking for her?"

Sesshomaru turned, towel over his shoulder, his aura spiked, he can sense her approaching, the ice in his chest melted, " She is already here."

Refreshed and dressed in all his glory, Sesshomaru walked in the dining hall, he blinked seeing Inuyasha, Rin, Hampton, Kanyto, Taro and Akito all seated in their designated seats. Hampton just shrugged at the look on the demon lord face, " Last minute invite by Kagome."

As if on que, Kagome walked into the dinning hall. She was all smiles and her arms were full of bundles. Akito immediately stood, " My lady, you should not be lifting anything too heavy."

She waved him off with her head, " Sit, I got this."

Inuyasha raised a brow, " This what you been doing all day? Shopping?"

She just grinned, laying her purchases on the table, " Yup and I got everybody something."

She picked up a pink bundle full of clothes, " Rin, my sweetheart, I got you some of the prettiest kimonos."

Her brown eyes lit up, " Thank you Fujo san!" she glanced over to Lord Sesshomaru, " Can I go try them on?"

He thought for a moment, he supposed he can have a maid bring her a late supper, " Go ahead."

She squealed, " Yay!" hugging Kagome around the waist for a moment before taking the bundle and running out the room.

Kagome just smiled, picking up a blue bundle, " Kito, this is for you." handing him the package.

A soft blush touched his cheeks at being thought of, " You didn't have to get me anything my lady." he mumbled but still unwrapped his gift.

His dark blue eyes blinked, holding it in his hand, it was a sharpened crystallized spear head for his spear. Kagome smiled, " Put it in the light."

Akito glanced to her then back at his gift, he raised his hand higher, close to the torches that lit the chanadaller over head. As soon as the light touched the crystal, it acted as a prism and a rainbow curved over the table.

A childish grin immediately crossed the young fox's face, Kagome smiled at the grin, she knew just like herself, Akito was a kid at heart. He looked over to her, the grin still in place, " Thank you Lady Kagome."

She nodded, " You're welcome." she picked up another blue bundle, " Taro, my favorite assassin, this is for you."

The elder fox took the package and unwrapped it, a soft smirk crossed his lips, it as a leather holster tray of 7 inch straight edged throwing knives. He picked one up, flipping it in his hand, it as light, sharp and well crafted, he liked them, " Thank you Lady Kagome, it's very thoughtful."

Kagome just grinned, " I thought you would like those." she turned picking up a green package and looked to her favorite tiger demon, " Hampton, this is for you."

The general took the bundle and unwrapped it, he laughed when he saw what was inside, " You did not!" it was a bottle of Japanese moonshine rum, some of the most potent alcohol in the lands, " People are forbidden to even make this stuff anymore, how did you get it?"

Kagome smiled, " I know a guy." she turned and picked up a brown bundle, " Kanyto, this is for you."

The EN took the package and unwrapped it, he blinked at what was inside. It was a large gold coin, an intricate design of a tree on the front side of the coin, its branches spreading in all directions, and on the back the branches weaved together and covered the entire coin. The demon blinked, he recognized the medallion, " This is a summoning coin for Merada the earth spirit."

Kagome nodded, " Yup."

He looked at her, " Where did you get it?"

Kagome just smiled, " I bought it, the guy thought it was misprinted money."

" Thank you Lady Kagome." no one has ever given him such a uniquely special gift before.

She simply nodded, " No problem Kanyto." she then turned picked up a red bundle, " Yash this is for you."

The hanyou took the package and unwrapped it, it was his fire suit, cleaned, ironed and altered. He raised a brow, " You changed my clothes?"

Kagome nodded, " Go try it on."

He frowned at her but stood none the less, heading for the door with his package. Kagome just smiled at him for a moment, then looked to Sesshomaru.

She picked up the last package she had wrapped in a white cloth. She goaded herself forward, okay, do it before you don't have the nerves anymore.

She stepped forward, walking around the table, " So, I called you guys here for a reason, not just to give you cool gifts."

She stood, standing beside Sesshomaru's chair, he simply stared at her. She smiled, " So, I know you're a demon but I was raised as a human and we have traditions too and since I want to stay here..."

She dropped to one knee, pulled the white cloth off, opened the ring box and smiled, " Will you marry me?"

The entire table went quiet, Sesshomaru raised a brow, " You bought me a wedding band?"

Kagome made a face, " Ew, no, that's too sappy, it's a pinky ring." taking the ring out the box and sliding it on his finger.

Hampton leaned over, nodding in approval, " That rock is bad ass Sesshomaru, you better say yes."

The inu looked to his best friend, then to the ring on his finger, then to the female still down on one knee. This is what he meant by impulsive, she bought him a damn wedding ring, she wanted to get married to him as well as mate him. Was this some kind of joke? A sick game she was playing? Did she realize what she was asking? What was happening around her? Did she think this was all just for fun? Just for laughs? Did she know what this means?

Kagome raised a brow at the silence from the demon lord, " If you don't say yes, I won't do that thing you like ever again."

Sesshomaru blinked, guess he was sending out those invitations after all. " Yes." he finally said.

Kagome squealed, jumping to her feet, making everyone laugh then clap, she hugged him for a moment, kissing his cheek. Hampton grinned, " This calls for some drinks." he held up his bottle of moon shine.

Everyone immediately slid back from the table, shaking their heads, Hampton laughed, " Don't be a bitch."

Kagome grinned, " I'll take a shot."

Sesshomaru turned to her, " No you're not while you carry my pups."

She frowned, " Okay then you take one for me."

The inu stared at her as if she was crazy, did she even know what Japanese moonshine is, " Do you understand what type of rum is in that bottle?"

Kanyto laughed, " I agree with Lord Sesshomaru, that alcohol is something serious."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Taro, will you take a shot for me?"

The elder fox smirked, " Only if Akito does one too."

The smaller fox looked to his brother, he knew he did not drink, why was he always trying to embarrass him. He frowned, " I'll do one."

Kagome grinned, " Kanyto, if Akito does one you kind of have to, he's younger than you."

The EN laughed at the peer pressure, " I suppose only one shot couldn't kill me."

Everyone turned, looking to Sesshomaru, he frowned, knowing none of them were going to let up until he joined in, " Fine."

Kagome grinned, passing out cups as Hampton poured the shots. She held up a cup of water for herself, " On three. One, two, three."

Everyone tossed the shot back, Kagome watched as eyes suddenly widened and dilated, head after head hit the table. First Akito, Kanyto, Taro then Hampton. Kagome blinked, looking to Sesshomaru, who seemed to be just fine.

He shrugged a shoulder at her staring, dumping his full shot glass on the floor, " I tried Japanese moonshine before. Never again."

Kagome laughed, taking his hand, " Well, there is more to your surprise."

Sesshomaru stood, following her out the door, " You mean besides your sudden proposal?"

She grinned, pulling him with her, " Don't act like you're not happy."

Sesshomaru blinked at the statement, following her to the ball room, he glanced around, there was a band playing on the low stage, and only a few torches were lit, giving the room a low glow. He raised a brow, " What is this?"

Kagome just grinned, closing the doors behind them, " A little birdy told me you can dance."

Sesshomaru frowned, turning to her, " You've been talking to Suki."

She laughed, grabbing his hand, " Dance with me."

He shook his head, " I am not in puberty anymore."

Kagome giggled, " Does that mean teenager for a demon?" She pulled him to the middle of floor, " Dancing is for everyone, it clears the mind and heals the soul."

He raised a brow at her, that line was all too familiar, " You sound like my mother."

She just grinned, " Dance with me. Nobody's looking, the band is blind folded. Just relax." she whispered as she draped her arms around his neck and a delicate leg between his thighs.

He glanced over to the band, she was right, they had black cloths covering their eyes as they played soft slow jams. He might as well indulged the girl or she would not stop he thought, placing his hands on her hips, they began to grind into each other with a slow sensual motion. Kagome grinned to herself, he was good.

She turned skillfully in his arms, her back against his chest as she grind against him. Stepping together with the beat. Her hands went to his still on her hips as she bend over, her hair tumbling over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru twirled her around as she came back up so she was facing him. Her hands went back around his neck as they closed the small gap between them. Feeling the heat of each other bodies. It didn't matter how smooth the music was playing, they moved together to their own beat, their bodies grinding together in a slow sensual motion.

He spun her in his arms, her hair out, glowing around her. She turned, her back against his chest. She liked dancing with him. It felt as natural as breathing. They fit together so perfectly, like a jig saw puzzle. Her hands went up and laced behind his neck.

Sesshomaru leaned down, whispering in her ear, " Happy now?"

She twirled again, facing him, arms going around his neck, body pressed against body, step matching step, " The fact that you can dance is turning me on to the highest level." she mumbled, crushing her lips to his. Her arms tightened around his neck as she opened to him. His hands going to her waist, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Her tongue dipping in his mouth tasting his natural flavor. There was something here. Kissing each other lips, tasting each others mouth, with a sensual desire. That emotion building, becoming a heat that spread through them both.

She moaned into those full lips as she felt his hands undo her obi and slide beneath her kimono. His hands were so smooth. Warm against her skin, it was soft and sensual, and sent jolts of electricity running through her. She pressed herself closer, this was not good enough. The hands caressing her back slipped down over her slim waist to grasp her behind.

Kagome felt herself being lifted in the air until her upper body was pressed against his, her long legs wrapped around his slim waist keeping her in place. Her tongue ventured out to taste him, his lips, and then the inside of his mouth. She felt the fire burning inside her. She could feel his arousal against her, driving her to new heights. She felt damp and aching. She didn't know what it was about him but damn it she wanted it. She wanted it all.

" Damn baby." Kagome mumbled between a gasp and a kiss. Sesshomaru growled his approval, he loved when she called him that. He lifted her higher, tossing her over his shoulder, and made a mad dash to his chambers. The things he planned to do to her needed that sound proof barrier. He made it to his room in mere seconds, he closed the door, then dropped her own the bed. She bounced once then settled in the middle. She was halfway lying on the bed, leaning on her elbows, her head slightly tilted to the side, hair pooling around her in a soft ebony puddle, kimono opened to show her laced underwear and bra. He stared at her. She was too damn sexy for her own good. Kagome grinned at the look, watching as he took his top off.

She slid out of her kimono and leaped up, tackling him to the floor, she was not playing submissive this time.

* * *

It had taken them longer than they had hoped to find the orge demoness, Yutomushi only remembered she was located in a cave somewhere in the southern mountains. Hyde was frowning, this was the 6th cave they were visiting, the first two being empty, the second two housing thousands of disgusting bats and the last one home to a not too friendly giant mole rat.

" If she is not in here I'm pushing you off this mountain Yutomushi."

The self proclaimed war lord just smiled, " I'm pretty quick for a human, trust and believe you'll be falling with me."

The black inu turned to the only human in this trio of evil, " Who do you think you are to speak to me in such a manner. I am demon lord of the entire eastern lands."

Yutomushi raised a brow, not intimidated, " You want a doggy treat."

Hyde was shocked at the audacity of the insult, he stepped forward, " You son of..."

Naraku raised his arms, stepping between the two, " Gentlemen please, the enemy is the west, not each other."

Hyde just frowned, glaring at the cocky human, " When this is over, you will be the first to die."

Yutomushi smiled wide, " But until then you need me, so watch your mouth mutt."

Hyde growled at him, ready to take his head off, there was a sudden echo in the cave they stood in front of. A foot step, coming closer, " Why is there a demon, a hanyou and a human at the entrance to my home." a deep yet scratchy voice demanded.

Yutomushi turned, " Urasue is that you?"

A shadow moved, stepping from the shadows, Urasue was an ugly old demon, her strong, long chin and pointed nose, her wide forehead and equally wide crimson eyes. Her thin red lips and thousands of wrinkles. She wore a pale lavender kimono with bell like sleeves and slits on her shoulder showing the brown under layer. An over sized kimono blue fitted her top, falling off her shoulders, it had a peach strip on each sleeve which was designed to look checkered almost and white pinwheels swirls randomly placed on her collar. Her gray her was long and down her back with a headband that matched her outfit with a leaf sticking out of it. Her weapon of choice, a scythe like most people who caters to the dead, her blade four feet long on a long pole.

She blinked, shifting her stocky build to side, placing a hand on her hip, " Mushi, what are you doing way up here?"

The hanyou and demon looked to the human of the group at the nickname. He glanced to them and smirked, " Urasue, it's been so long since I last seen you. You look amazing, haven't aged a day."

The old orgess blushed at the compliment, " Oh stop it you charmer."

Yutomushi stepped forward, laying it on thick, " Your modesty is what I love about you Urasue, all the beauty in the world and it doesn't change that wonderful personality of yours."

The demoness, waved a hand to her face to calm her flaming skin, " You sure know the way to a woman's heart."

Yutomushi smiled, " Urasue, sweetheart, I need a favor."

" Anything for you Mushi."

He smirked, " You have the ability to pull souls from a living body right? And place them in a different one?"

She nodded, " Something like that, why?"

" There is a woman who's soul I need you to extract for me."

The demoness frowned, " It's not that simple, I need more detail than that Mushi."

Naraku stepped forward, " She is the Asa Shin Fujo, she is housing the souls the Shikon No Tama inside of her body, we need you to extract them for us."

Urasue stepped back, " The Asa Shin Fujo, the assassin priestess that is to be the Lady of the Western lands!" she turned away, " No way in hell am I going near that woman, it's a death wish. If she don't kill me, Lord Sesshomaru will definitely kill me!"

Hyde frowned watching Urasue walk away, he turned to Naraku, " Why would you tell her who Kagome is." he hissed.

Yutomushi stepped forward, " Urasue wait! There is another reason for why I came to you."

The orgess turned, raising a brow, Yutomushi took a breath and walked over, " Urasue, since the day we met, I have not been able to stop my thoughts of you."

He grabbed her calloused hand and brought it to his chest, " This heart is yours if you join me on this mission. Once we have the Asa Shin Fujo and the demon lord of the west is dead, you and I will be together."

Her crimson eyes blinked, " Forever?"

He smiled charmingly, " Forever."

She grinned, showing rows of yellow teeth, " Okay, let me get my things, we need to do a lot of preparations." hobbling into the cave.

Yutomushi turned and dry heaved, " Make sure she's the first one to die when we have the spirits under our command."

Naraku raised a brow, a smirk crossing his face, who knew the human was so manipulative, perhaps he wasn't useless after all, " Good work Yutomushi."

He just shrugged a shoulder, " It's what I do."

Hyde crossed his arms, now all they had to do was set up the perfect trap and Kagome will be his. And the first to die will be this damn hanyou and his human pet.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up earlier than usual due to a growling stomach. She rubbed her tummy with a smile, these babies were hungry. Scooting to the end of the bed, arms suddenly wrapped around her pulling her back. She giggled at the embrace as her back was fit firmly against a strong chest. She felt so warm, so secured, so protected, so loved in his arms.

" Where are you going?" a husky voice whispered in her ear.

She smiled, " I know you hear that." she said as her stomach growled again. " I'm hungry."

" No disappearing acts today, understand."

She giggled, touching the arm that was around her waist, " You saying you missed me?"

" You heard me woman, disappear again I'm tracking you down and dragging you back."

She nodded against him with a smile, " Okay, can I go eat now."

Sesshomaru held on to her for a moment longer, relishing in her unique scent, one that he can only smell. He turned away from her finally letting her go, he didn't watch as she stood but heard her walk into his private hot springs. After everything they did last night he was not yet ready to get out of the bed.

Something she said yesterday stuck with him throughout the night, don't act like your not happy. She was right, he may not be sure if he was in love or not but he indefinitely knew he was happy with Kagome. He shouldn't fight it anymore, trying label or even understand how he was feeling. He was happy, just go with it. His lids drooped slightly, right now he need more sleep, if he didn't have to be up he wasn't going to get up.

Kagome walked back in the room sometime later, rubbing her wet hair with one of his shirts. She smiled at the sleeping inu in the bed. His long silver hair was cascading over her pillow, while his arm hung off the side of the bed, sleeping soundlessly under the covers. She smiled to herself, feeling a bliss joy at the simple but cute sight.

Her stomach growled again and smirked, she needed food now. There was a knock at the door as Kagome pulled on a black robe, walking over she slid it back and smiled at Kali. She glanced behind her before stepping into the hall, " He's asleep, let's go into the guest room."

Kali nodded, following her across the hall, Kagome closed the door gently and glanced around. She was never in one of the spare guest room before, the bed was fit for a king, the room huge and luxurious looking more like a suite. She nodded in approval, Sesshomaru treated his visitors well.

Kali smiled as her twin apprentices laid clothes on the bed, she pulled off Kagome's robe, " How are the little ones?"

Kagome grinned, not shy about being naked in front of her seamstress, " Starving."

Kali giggled, " Let's get you dressed then." she turned towards the bed, " I know your color is blue but I was thinking lavender today." she said picking up a cloth.

Kagome looked at it as she helped into her bra and panties, " I like it."

Kali grinned, " I thought you might." then clapped her hands.

Kagome just raised her arms, allowing them to dress, she can get use to such pampering. After 35 minutes, the fastest it took Kali to dress her, Kagome was walking down the halls, in another beautifully crafted kimono of cream and lavender. Her hair up in a high ponytail then wrapped into a twisting bun.

She had just left the kitchen, finishing a breakfast fit for 4, she had a tray with four glasses on it Jay helped her prepare and was on her to the infirmary. She had called the healer before she went to sleep and told him about the four passed out men in the dinning hall.

She giggled softly, stepping into the room, the old owl looked up from his desk at the beauty that walked through his door, " Lady Kagome, how are you feeling?"

She smiled, " I'm fine, I love the tea you made me by the way."

He nodded, " I will make you more."

She turned, looking to the cots, the last four at the end of the room laid Kanyto, Hampton, Taro and Akito. She giggled, " They woke yet?"

The healer shook his head, mixing herbs in a bow, " Not a peep."

She grinned, seeing the basin of water by the door, " I got an idea." she mumbled, setting her tray down on a table.

Hampton gasped, water spraying all over him, immediately waking him up as it did the others. Kagome laughed, setting the now empty basin on the floor.

Kanyto blinked, wiping his face, " Wha, what's going on?"

Kagome just smiled, " You're all wet."

Akito grabbed his head, a splitting headache trying to break his face, he groan, " I'm dying."

Kagome giggled, " What do you guys remember?"

Taro looked around confused, his hand pressed against his forehead, eyes narrowed in pain, " Moonshine." His hand went to his mouth, " I'mma be sick."

Hampton pulled off his wet top, before laying back on the cot, he groaned, his hands covering his face with his pillow, " I quit, never again."

Kagome smiled " Don't worry, I'mma make it all better." walking over to her tray she brought with her and grabbing a cup. She moved over to Hampton and sat at the edge of the bed, " Sit up, I have something for you to drink."

" I don't want it." He complained, pressing the pillow harder to his head.

Kagome smiled, " It's gonna make you feel better. Now come on."

He pulled the pillow from his face, looking at her, " Does it have anything in it I can't pronounce?"

Kagome giggled, " No, now sit up."

He moved slowly, he took the cup and stared at it, he glanced at Kagome, then bit his lip, looking oh so cute before bringing it to his lips, taking a sip.

Kagome smiled, standing, handing the rest of the cups out, looking at each of them, " Drink it all."

Kanyto took a sip, licking his lips. " This is kind of good, what's in it?" he shook his head " Matter of fact don't answer that." If it had anything remotely unusual in it, he was gonna throw up.

Taro drunk more of his cup, feeling the blurriness in his eyes lifting, " What is this?"

Kagome just smirked, " My mentor drinks a lot, I learned this remedy over the seas to help with hangovers."

Akito blinked, drinking more, " I believe it, I feel better already."

Hampton agreed, his stomach was settling, his headache residing, he would be good to go in about an hour or so.

Kagome smiled, watching them, " Now rest for at least 2 hours before leaving okay?"

They all nodded like children, " Okay."

She nodded, then turned, the old healer was watching her, " What's in that cup?"

She giggled, " I'll write it down for you."

* * *

Inuyasha was up late in the morning, he was in his borrowed room, staring in the full length mirror on the wall. He has been standing here for a while, staring at himself, unsure of how he felt. Kagome had changed his fire rat suit. His tan under layer was changed to white, his red top now had black and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar. The sleeves edges now black with the same white cherry blossom flower crest. His red hakama had black strips down each side, the outfit came with black boots that his red bottoms tucked into. Black armor covered his entire midsection and over that was a white sash dotted with red cherry blossoms stopping just before touching the ground.

He turned in the mirror, he never liked shoes but the outfit didn't seem to fit without the boots. He never really liked layers but the armor fit him snugly and comfortably. He turned again looking at himself, he looked like royalty, but in the same way he looked like him. There was a knock at the door, he turned then again looked to mirror. Should he change first? Was he comfortable being seen like this?

The knock came again, he glanced to the door and took a whiff, " Kagome?"

" Yea and I'm coming in."

He rolled his amber eyes as the door slid back, Kagome stepped into the room, taking a look at the hanyou. The clothes fit him better than she expected, " Damn you looking good!"

Inuyasha looked away, a blush touching his cheeks, " Shut up."

She grinned, walking around him, " Yash, I'm telling you, the look works." she pulled him over to the stool by the floor length mirror and sat him down, " You should be thanking me, the girls are going to be all over you now." she said, picking up the brush from the dresser and started brushing his hair.

He rolled his eyes, letting her touch his head, " Why you tryna make me look like Sesshomaru."

She raised a brow at the statement, pulling the brush gently through his wild locks " No I'm not."

He frowned, glancing at her through the mirror, " Everything you've been doing, the training, the talks, the clothes. It's like you're trying to make me just like him. Why?"

She set the brush down, then bent, taking his hair in his hands, braiding the long strands, " Yash, you're awesome the way you are. I just want that you to be at his best. The training is to help you stay strong, the talks is to pass the knowledge I've picked up over the years, the clothes is because you deserve it."

She smiled at her work before standing, tying the braid with a cord not to the tips but about 6 inches up to leave a tail, " I would never try to make you like Sesshomaru, you are perfect just as a half breed."

He stood, looking himself over, his head tilting slightly to the left, he never had his hair braided before. His sides and bangs brushed and straightened, the braid down his back, he turned getting a better look, it pulled the outfit even more together. It made him feel structured if that that made any sense, like he wasn't a kid anymore, like he was in control. He felt like he had responsibilities, a job to do, people that counted on him. He felt in charge, like he had power. He liked it, this feeling, this confidence.

Kagome smirked at the look, nothing builds self esteem like new clothes and a different hairdo. " You like it?"

He glanced at her then back to the mirror, " Your taste in clothes could be worse."

Kagome laughed, slapping at his shoulder, " Wanna train?"

He immediately shook his head, " Sesshomaru said not to touch you while you carry his pups."

Pale eyes rolled, " We don't have to fight each other for me to teach you."

Inuyasha turned to her, " What you got in mind?"

She just grinned, " Follow me."

It was now reaching high noon, Kagome had taken Inuyasha outside to one of her favorite spots, the picnic area. She had nailed a plank of wood to an oak tree, it was time Inuyasha learned one of her favorite styles of fighting. Knife throwing.

" Your still aiming incorrectly." Kagome said.

Inuyasha suppressed a grimace and glanced over at her. She was leaning against a tree, her leg crossed at the ankles, arms folded over her chest looking completely comfortable. Inuyasha had to admit, he was nervous with Kagome watching him. She got this way of staring at you that just wants to make you explode.

He sighed a little and brought the knife back up, sighting down the target, wondering if he was ever going to get this right. His arms quivered slightly with exhaustion, and he wondered how much longer he would be able to do this. It has been four hours since he started this knife throwing training, Kagome saying the method is needed to know since it can be used in long range and short ranged attacks.

He grown rather fond of her company thought her constant watching is a still bit nerve racking. He throw the knife, the last one in the set, and as soon as it left his hand, he knew he had missed. It flew through the air, speeding towards the tree, landing with a dull thud about half an inch below the wood, not even hitting the plank.

The hanyou heard the slight rustle of clothing as Kagome moved and suddenly she was in front of him, gazing at him silently, examining his face. Slowly he lowered his hand, his aching arms trembling and he glanced away, keeping his gaze fixed on some imaginary point off to the right. He was upset with himself because after four damn hours he still couldn't even hit the damn target.

" One more," Kagome said quietly. " Then you'll be done for the day."

He nodded slightly, his right hand automatically reaching for another dagger, he didn't know when Kagome went to replenish his supply, but every time he looked down, the small table to the left of him was always full of 6 inch dull edged sharp point daggers with no fancy grip or handle.

Kagome moved to stand behind him, " Try again."

With a slight nod, he raised the dagger in his hand, ignoring how his arm shook from weariness.

" Now," Kagome instructed, " get into your stance."

With one smooth, practiced motion he twisted the blade in his hand he was practicing with, his right leg in front of his left, his shoulder's squared at his target, his weight evenly balanced between his legs. His thumb laying on the length of the handle, his fingers curving around the grip as if he was holding a frisbee. Holding the blade by his right side, a few inches below his under arm, his other hand gently pressed against his thumb, helping to kept his arm straight and steady. His stance loose and relaxed but alert and ready, just as she'd taught him. Both eyes opened, both front and rear sights lined up.

Kagome cupped the elbow of the right arm that was over the hand holding the dagger and gently adjusted the angle up by a tiny fraction. And actually, it was just a bit more comfortable Inuyasha thought.

Kagome let go and stood beside him, " Your relying entirely too much on your eyes," she chastised. " Focus your vision on the target, the tree around it would seem blurred as a consequence, but that's okay, you'll get used to the tunnel vision. After all, the target is your objective, and you have to see it clearly. Anytime the sight is unfocus and the target is blurred, you're aiming wrong."

She stood behind him, touching his shoulders, " Twist with your hips in the pivot." She whispered, " Like a dance."

Inuyasha focused, not on the large tree he was sighting down before, but on the wooden plank nailed to it. " The wood is a man holding a sword, sight him down." Kagome whispered, " He's here to hurt you. Don't let him. He's after me. Stop him. Only you can save me."

Kagome in danger. A fiercely protective instinct surged through him at the young woman's words and god help the creature that threatened the female that awoken him from his 50 yr sleep. Inuyasha became calm and still, and suddenly he became aware _._ His eyes tunneled in, everything else blurring out, only the target in his sight.

He threw the knife.

Kagome pulled away, " Damn boy."

Inuyasha blinked, coming out of his zone, the knife had hit with a hard thud right in the middle of the planked wood. Kagome patted him on the back, " Good job."

Inuyasha grinned at the praise, " Bout damn time I hit it."

A voice came from behind him, " Lady Kagome."

Her and Inuyasha turned, Kagome smiled seeing Taro standing behind her, " Feeling better?"

He nodded, then bowed his head, " Thank you for the remedy it helped greatly."

She just smiled, " No problem."

He walked over to the table of weapons, examining them for a moment, " Knife throwing is one of my favorite techniques as well."

Kagome grinned, " Any good?"

He glanced at her, his hand picked up a dagger, eyes never leaving hers as he throw it, the knife digging into the plank of wood on the tree.

A smirk curved across Kagome's face as her arms folded, " Challenge accepted."

* * *

Hampton was smiling, feeling much better, walking down the hall, turning towards Lord Sesshomaru's current location, he decided to go check in with his best friend. Turning another corner he was surprised to see the old priestess stepping out of her guest room, " Priestess Kaede, what are you doing out of bed?"

Kaede glanced up, smiling at the kind tiger demon, holding her satchel over her shoulder, " Thank you for your concern general but I am feeling much better and decided it was time I traveled home. Sango will be escorting me. I was on my way to see Lord Sesshomaru to tell him farewell."

Hampton nodded, " So was I, I'll join you."

Sesshomaru was finally out of bed and in his study, he went over the invitations one last time before sending them out with 12 different messengers. It was official, he was getting mated, that left some questions to mind however. He was pretty sure to mate her Kagome would eventually have to be his true intended at least for a moment before the ceremony. There was a knock at the door, he glanced up sensing who it was. " Enter."

Hampton and Kaede stepped into the room, they both took a seat, Kaede bowed her head, " I've decided it was time I go, thank you for your hospitality and kindness my good friend."

Sesshomaru nodded, without this old woman he would have never captured Kagome, never got to know her, never fell for her, " You are always welcomed in the west."

Hampton agreed, he liked the old woman as well, " You will be missed."

Kaede stood, bowing once more, ready to leave, Sesshomaru stopped her, " Wait." he reached into a draw and handed her a scroll, " You are invited to Kagome and I mating ceremony."

Kaede smiled, she was happy her pupil was finally happy, " I will be there."

Sesshomaru nodded, " Another question, how do I remove the binding spell and beads of subjugation?"

Hampton nodded, " I was just thinking about that."

Kaede smiled, still standing, " To reverse the spell is simple, allow her to bite you where you bit her, and the beads can be removed the same way they were put on."

Sesshomaru nodded, she bowed again before turning for the door, she paused before sliding it back, " My lord, when Kagome was first sent on the job to assassinate you, I never thought her finding love would be the outcome. The gods work in mysterious way and I can not be more happy for the both of you. Perhaps it was fate sent her here."

Hampton and Sesshomaru watched as the old priestess left the room, the tiger demon turned to his friend, " Maybe she has a point, maybe Kagome was sent to you by the gods."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat, he was not the type to believe in fate, his father teaching him that he was to write his own destiny. " I believe that the paths we walk are written.."

" By your own hands." Hampton finished, " I remember Inu No Tashio always saying that." the tiger made a face, " Then again he use to have those weird visions telling him things to do."

Sesshomaru blinked, looking to his friend, " He told you about those?"

Hampton shook his head, " No, he use to tell my father and I would not be minding my business on the other side of the door."

The inu frowned, " Thanatos told me my father was a chosen seer, a keeper of fate. That he was contacted by the gods to make certain events happened."

Hampton made a face, " Do you believe that?"

The demon lord just shrugged, " It makes sense, all the trips we would take, the odd way he would hold a conversation with a complete stranger but seem to know what they were going to say. The disappearing for days at a time, the unusual gifts he would give that would end up saving someone's life."

Hampton nodded, agreeing, " You're right, that weird chain he gave my father saved him from being stabbed in the neck twice."

His father a good man, he was killed in a battle against the panther demons. Besides him, Inu No Tashio took it the hardest, with this new information he now wondered, was the great dog general hurting so bad because he didn't know it was going to happen or knew it was going to happen and couldn't prevent it. The tiger demon shook his head, he didn't like thinking about his father, " When this mating ceremony happening?"

" Next week."

" Why so soon?"

Sesshomaru frowned, " The healer caught the auras of the pups early, but can not determine how long it would take for her to carry."

Hampton nodded, understanding, " You want to have it before she starts showing so people can't call them bastards."

" Exactly."

The tiger agreed, " Where is Kagome? I need to thank her for that hangover remedy she made this morning." he suddenly raised a brow, " Speaking of which, I noticed you were not knocked out with us in the infirmary."

Sesshomaru just stood at the accusation, " She is probably outside." he said heading for the door.

Hampton stood with a grin, following his friend, knowing he was not going to answer, " You didn't take the shot did you?"

Sesshomaru ignored him, walking down the hall, Hampton laughed, " You're still not over the first time we tried it are you, when you woke up next to..."

The inu turned to him, cutting him off with a glare," Say it and I will slit your throat."

Hampton chuckled, zipping his mouth shut, Sesshomaru turned back around, walking down the hall, the tiger followed, " It wasn't that bad you know."

" Like your 90th birthday."

Green eyes went wide at the mentioning of the biggest mistake in his life, he shuttered, " I still have nightmares about that day."

Sesshomaru smirked, opening a door and stepping outside, he found himself following Kagome's scent outside into the garden. Like he expected he found her by the picnic area by the training dojo. What was unexpected was the full blown party that was going on. The demon lord paused, surprise in his eyes, the band from the ballroom was playing music in the small clearing, there was several soldiers sitting on a table, laughing, smiling, sipping from cups of wine.

More soldiers sat on the grass, even more standing around, as maids poured more rum in cups, everyone watching the duel of blades between Kagome and Taro. The elder fox demon winked at the soon to be lady of the west, pointing his blade at her before throwing it at the tree, hitting the plank of wood nailed to it.

Others laughed as did Kagome as she picked up a blade, kissed it and threw it at the tree in a spin, then pointed two fingers at Taro with a smug look on her face. A loud 'oooohhhhh' echoed through the clearing. Kagome turned grinning, taking a cup from Mae and tossing it back, Sesshomaru amber eyes narrowed, stepping forward, " You better not be drinking."

Kagome turned, blinked and smiled, " It's tea baby relax, the healer made it for me."

The soldiers bowed their head to the lord of the west, Hampton grinned, " How come I wasn't invited to the party?"

Kagome smiled, waving her hand, signaling the band to keep playing, " This just sort of happened." She picked up another blade, " Wanna turn?"

Hampton shook his head, " I always had bad aim."

Pale eyes looked to her fiance, " Come on baby, join the fun. You never hang with us."

Sesshomaru glanced around for a moment, his men were looking at him, some still bowing, is that what they thought? What they expected? For him to walk away, to not participate, he raised a brow and stepped forward, taking the blade from Kagome and tossed it at the tree, hitting the plank of wood. The soldiers were shocked, never before has Lord Sesshomaru took the time to socialize with them. It was a pleasant surprise.

Kagome grinned, " Let the games begin!" picking up a blade, tossing it at the tree, hitting the plank. Taro picked up the next blade tossing it at the tree, hitting the plank. The men around them, continued their antics, drinking, cheering, nodding to the fast beat of the music.

Sesshomaru grabbed the next blade and threw it in a spin, hitting the plank, the men erupted in a cheer. Kagome smirked, picking a blade, covering her eyes with one hand she spun, throwing her knife, hitting the plank. Another cheer sounded through the clearing, Taro tossed a blade in a spin from under his arm, hitting the plank, Hampton laughed sitting back on the table, picking up a cup as one of the maids poured rum in it. This was nice, sitting back and relaxing on such a lovely day, no worries in the air. Inuyasha sat down next to the general, watching as his brother, Taro and Kagome took turns throwing the knives with flairs of tricks and styles, " He wasn't this fun before I went to sleep."

Hampton laughed, " It's Kagome, she helps him open up more. She brings the best out of people," the tiger looked over, " Nice outfit by the way." he looked like he belonged in the palace now.

Inuyasha cheeks tinged red for a moment, " Thanks." he mumbled, picking up a cup of rum. The tiger glanced over seeing Akito and Kanyto finally join the festivities. Everyone watching as Kagome, Sesshomaru and Taro battled it out.

Another cheer of praise went off as Kagome grabbing a blade and leaped in the air in a back flip, throwing her knife, hitting the plank. She landed and rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath, surprised that little outburst of energy just wore her out.

Sesshomaru was immediately by her side, touching her back, " Are you well?"

She nodded, taking deep breaths, trying to slow her speeding heart rate, " Just out of breath."

He shook his head, picking her up bridal style, " You need to rest."

She rolled her eyes with a smile, " Life of the party." she mumbled, not fighting him as he carried her to the palace door.

Everyone watched them go, Hampton just smiled, keeping the party going, " Akito can you beat your brother?"

Taro raised a brow, " He wish."

Akito frowned at the older fox, " You're not better at everything you know."

Hampton grinned, " I hear a challenge."

Kanyto stepped forward, touching the young fox's shoulder, " I'm on Akito's team, we can take you."

Taro smirked, picking up a blade, " It's on."

* * *

Just some happy moments and normal days with the gang before the big finale! Tell me what you think! Just a few more chaps to go. I'm thinking ending at 35 maybe?


	32. Chapter 32

Here's another one!

* * *

Sesshomaru carried Kagome to his study instead of the bed chambers, opening the door, he sat her on the couch. " Stay here and I will retrieve the healer."

Kagome smiled at his concern, " Ses I'm fine, I'm pretty sure its just the babies sapping my energy." she patted her flat tummy, " I am hungry though."

He bent beside her, a larger hand covered hers as it touched her stomach, the flutter of the auras inside her were strong, pulsing steadily. It brought a small smirk to his lips, half breed or not, they will be damn powerful, he suddenly blinked, realizing something she said, " What did you just call me?"

Kagome blushed, glancing to the side, " I've been working on a nickname for you besides fluffy and asshole."

" And what would you like for me to call you?"

Kagome grinned, " Besides wife, mate and lover, anything you want."

He blinked, staring at her, " You do understand this is going to happen right?"

Kagome frowned, confused, " What do you mean?"

He shook his head, " Kagome you carry the heirs to the western palace, you asked me to marry you in front of my general and second in command. You do realize we will be mated and you will hold the title of lady. There will be responsibilities and duties to tend to every day, you won't be able to run from this. This is not a charade anymore, this is happening, we will be joined together until one of us die or both of us recede. I don't know if you really understand what is happening here, are you sure this is what you want?"

Kagome was quiet for a moment, he was right, up until know everything was a game to her, she was not good at being serious unless she had to kill somebody. He must think she wasn't taking the situation seriously, that she was still pretending it was a performance. That she was just playing around until she got bored and ran away. She looked up, staring at those amber sunset eyes, " You know Magatsuhi told me to leave these lands, to leave the palace."

She frowned, " And for a moment I actually considered it but then I thought of you and how hard you fight for me. How you are continuously and faithfully on my side through are my secrets and fears. How you never once doubted me, how you believed in me even when we had clear differences."

" When my family died I thought I would hold that anger forever. But now I know I can love and I only want to love you for as long as I can. Being the lady of the west sounds hard." a hand touched his cheek, " But I'll fight for us if you fight us."

His free hand reached up, touching the one on his cheek, " I will always fight for us."

Kagome smiled, " Then you're stuck with me." she whispered and leaned forward, laying her lips over his, licking his bottom lip she swept into his mouth. Her hand sliding into his hair, the kiss warm and sizzling to his tongue as he tasted her sweet flavor. The sensual seduction turning him on and warming his heart at the same time. Sesshomaru pulled away as his hand on her stomach vibrated as it growled. She giggled, " I'm hungry."

He smirked, " I will send for food."

She nodded, " Can you have someone bring a pallet of paint, an easel and a canvas?"

" You can paint?"

She just winked, " I have many talents."

Time passed in the study that housed the two lovers, the sun slowly setting as the day came to an end and night took over the sky. Kagome was standing, in front of the fireplace, the lavender outer layer of her kimono on the couch. The sleeves to her cream inner layer tied up, a pallet in one hand, a paint brush in the other, her easel in front of her. Sesshomaru was at his desk, finishing up the last of his paperwork for the day. They were enjoying each others company, the atmosphere warm, the random conversation welcoming.

" How do you feel about a bachelorette party?" She randomly asked without looking at him. she motioned him closer, " I mean a wedding and a mating ceremony is kind of the same so we can just join both traditions together right? So I'm still entitled to a bachelorette party right?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, though she wasn't looking, " You are not having one, I've seen how those parties end up."

She simply tilted her head for a moment, not looking back at him, instead picking up a different sized paint brush and continued to work. " How would you know how bachelorette parties end up?"

" Hampton's 90th birthday, we crashed one, that's all I'm saying about that disturbing night."

She laughed, the airy sound making Sesshomaru glance up at her, there was a moment of silence as the inu just bathed in the beauty of his soon to be mate, even with paint smeared on her face, she was still deliciously beautiful.

She still didn't look at him as she finally spoke. " Would you like to have a bachelor party, I can dance for you." Her hands never stopping the portrait she was painting, eyes never leaving her work.

He smirked, looking to the last scroll he was reading, it was a request to expand farming land in one of the many villages of the west, " You already do that for me."

She grinned, still painting, " Okay, no party then. I'll probably be too busy setting up the nursery anyways to focus on a party."

Sesshomaru picked up his writing instrument and dipped it in ink, " You want to set up the nursery now?" he asked, responding to the request.

" I just want it to be ready just in case..." She paused her painting for a moment to blink away the thought from her eyes, " Just in case I run out of time too soon."

Sesshomaru frowned at that thought, " That is something we will not dwell on."

She nodded, forcing herself to start painting again, " I agree, I only want to focus on what's important, each moment I spend with you."

He glanced over to her, watching as she wiped her forehead, adding blue to the rest of the colors on her face. Shaking his head, he turned back to his desk, rolling the scroll back up and sealing it with a blue crescent moon. There was a knock on the door, " Lord Sesshomaru, supper is ready." said a squeaky voice that can only come from Jaken.

Kagome immediately grinned at the sound of food, " Great, I'm hungry." setting down her brush and pallet.

She grabbed the outer layer of of her outfit and slipped it own, Sesshomaru watched her tie the knot she used to have trouble doing with ease. He stood seeing her all but run to the door, she must be really hungry, he thought picking up a piece of cloth and wetting it. He stopped her by grabbing her arm, she looked at him, " What?"

Shaking his head, he gently wiped the paint off her face, she just smiled at him, she was too cute. When he finished she leaned forward and kissed his lips before taking his hand, " Come on, I'm starving."

* * *

Naraku stood by Yutomushi and Hyde, all three men were watching Urasue. The orgess demon was on all fours, sniffing dirt like some sort of wild animal. They had finally descended from her mountain home, she informed them in order to extract someone's soul she needed a body to contain. Fortunately she can make a body out of clay, she just needed the bones and ashes of the previous Shikon no Miko.

So they brought the woman to Kaede's village and stood in the outskirts of the forest, that is when Urasue dropped to all fours and started acting very creepy. Yutomushi made a face, leaning over to Naraku, " What is she doing?" he whispered.

Naraku was just as much at a lost, seeing the woman pick up a rock and pop it in her mouth, chewing slowly before spitting it out. " No idea." he mumbled.

Hyde frowned, crossing his arms, he was getting creeped out at the sight, her hind quarters up in the air like that with her face pressed against the ground, it was not a pretty picture.

Urasue suddenly jumped to her feet, " The Asa Shin Fujo has been here recently, her aura left residue all over this area. She is a very powerful being."

Hyde was tempted to roll his eyes, obviously, that's why they were going through all this trouble to control her. " Noted. Now can we retrieve what we came to get and move on to the next phase."

Urasue turned to the demon lord, " This is a delicate process. You claim the Asa Shin Fujo is housing the souls of the Shikon jewel inside her. I have never pulled multiple souls out of a body before, I will have to make three bodies and I need possessions of the owners of the souls to pull them into the right body."

Yutomushi raised a brow, " You need something that use to belong to Midoriko and..." he paused, blinking, then turned to Naraku, " Who is the demon in the jewel by the way?"

" His name is Magatsuhi, the demon of all demons, strongest of us all."

Yutomushi nodded, looking back to Urasue, " You need something that use to belong to Midoriko and Magatsuhi to make this work?"

Urasue nodded, Naraku frowned, " Then why do you need the ashes of Kikyou?"

" To house the spirit of the Shikon no Miko. I will not be able to tell which spirit is which until I pull them out of her, if I pull hers out I need somewhere to put it."

Yutomushi made a face, trying to understand, " So you need three bodies, one for Kagome, one for Midoriko and one for Magatsuhi."

" Yes."

Hyde was again on the verge of an eye roll at the long explanation, he was just ready to get this process started. " Okay, you get the bones and ashes of the dead priestess and we'll get the possessions you need for the other bodies."

Urasue nodded, " And where shall we meet?"

The black inu looked to her, " There is an abandon manor by the eastern cliffs of Matoga, we will meet there."

The orgess nodded, " Understood."

Naraku, Yutomushi and Hyde disappeared in a cloud of misama. Urasue watched them go before turning and glancing to the small village before her. Time to get to work.

* * *

Kagome was full, satisfied and exhausted, she snuggled against the hard, warm chest she was laying on, a strong arm wrapped around her, a soft, peaceful dream whispering behind closed lids.

" Kagome…"

Her eyes opened, slowly she sat up, looking to Sesshomaru. He was still sleeping. Tired on her face, she covered her mouth in yawn, laying back down letting sleep call her again into peace.

" Kagome…."

She blinked, again hearing the taunting voice sing her name. The room was dark, eerie, empty. What the hell? She heard a soft creak, sitting up she watched the sliding door slowly inch open. A sudden block of ice dropped to her stomach, something was wrong. " Sesshomaru, wake up." she mumbled, reaching an arm down to shake his chest. She blinked when her hand hit the soft mattress instead, he was gone. She was all alone. Frowning she stood, pulling on a black robe, tying it tight, she walked towards the door, sliding it back and took a peek.

There was no one in the hall, everything was dark, she stepped forward, looking around. A shadow moved and she turned, trying to follow it. Movement was heard, making pale eyes turn again, Kagome walked down the hall and spotted a wooden door. She frowned, that was not suppose to be there, the palace only had sliding doors. More noise caught her attention, she took a step farther closer to the room. It sounded like someone was fighting, she reached for the brass knocker and pushed it open.

" NO, STOP!"

Kagome blinked, a transparent blue version of a younger her was being dragged in by her hair.

" Don't fight it little Diamond, you'll like it, or at least learn to anyways."

Kagome looked over to the man pulling the small towards the sleigh bed, " Rage?" She shook her head, watching the transparent blue version of that filthy pirate toss the little her on the bed.

" What the fuck?" she mumbled, then frowned seeing the older man climb on top of her, " What the fuck!" she screamed this time, launched herself forward, " Get off her!"

She flew through the ghostly version of Rage, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Little Kagome screamed, kicking at the assailant on top of her, " No, please!"

Kagome jumped to her feet, " Get off her!" trying to pull at the long hair of the beast, her hand passed right through him. Tears touched her pale blue eyes, she couldn't stop him, there wasn't a way to stop him.

" Don't worry, you'll like it." Rage grinned, ripping at the gray kimono top she was wearing.

" No!" Kagome screamed, " Stop! You monster!"

His head snapped over, his grin turning feral, " Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black."

Kagome blinked, " What?" she glanced down, the blue faded and solidified, it wasn't Rage she was talking to.

It was her she-demon counterpart, shapely legs, strong arms, a flat tummy, everything the same as hers. Dark crimson lines running all over her ivory toned skin, from her claws up to her arms, twisting and turning along her legs, thighs and stomach. Her ebony tips stopping at her ankles instead of her waist. Barring her fangs, smiling, her black soulless eyes looking at her.

She gasped, " What's going on?"

The she-demon let go of the little girl she was holding, not watching as she faded into the blanket she was laying on, slowly coming to a stand.

Kagome looked at her, " Who are you?"

" Who do you think I am?"

Kagome looked the woman over, she was some sort of demon version of herself. She just shook her head, confusion clouding her mind, " I don't understand."

She laughed, those eyes twinkling with resentment, " What's not to understand, it's like looking in a mirror isn't it."

Her eyebrows frowned, even more confused, " Who are you?"

Those plump lips frowned, " I'm you stupid."

" But how?"

Her black eyes rolled, " Are you really this stupid. The shikon jewel sucked up your soul, Death gave you a new one so here I am."

Kagome frowned, trying to understand what she was hearing, " So your..."

He just nodded, cutting her off, " Yup I'm your soul, the only one that should be in this body."

" How come I never heard you in my head before."

She laughed at that, " Because I wasn't against what Magatsuhi was doing to you."

Kagome frowned at the cocky being before, " So why not just stay dormant, what do you want?"

Her smile quickly faded as her black eyes narrowed, " What the fuck you mean what I want?!"

Strong hands grabbed at her shoulder and slammed her against the wall, " I want out of this fucking dark hole you dumped me in!"

Kagome grabbed at the hands on her shoulder and swung out her foot. She caught it as it hit her side, pinning it there and spinning, slamming her again into the wall.

She grunted at the impact, " I didn't put you no where."

The she-demon punched her in the gut, making her topple over in pain, " Ever since you met that damn dog, everything been going to shit for me. I am Death, I need to kill and you don't do it as often anymore."

Kagome collapsed to the floor, taking deep breaths, got damn that hurt, if anything was in her stomach she was sure it would have came back up.

Grabbing her hair, the she-demon lifted her off the floor, again slamming her against the wall, " You think you can just stop feeding me blood with no consequences. I don't fucking appreciate it."

Kagome frowned, " What the hell are you talking about bitch, I still kill just fine."

The she-demon slapped her, her face slamming into the wall, " You think I get off on the blood of low level demons. That's child's play. I need you to kill like you were killing before, high profile cases only. Those who could afford us, those that did not want to die, tried to prevent their deaths, those who didn't even know it was coming."

" You sound crazy." Kagome hissed out, grabbing at the hand that still had a strong grip on her hair.

A hand grabbed her by the neck, holding her in place, " You were already crazy." the she-demon let her go, her knee rising, again striking her in the stomach.

Kagome again fell to the floor, coughing up blood, trying to take the pain. She looked at her, disgusted at the person she was a part of. She bent next to her, yanking her head back, she screamed at the force the she-demon was using to pull her hair.

She just smiled, " I'm going to get outta here little girl and when I do..." She paused, grabbing her forehead and slammed the back of her head into the wall, " I'm burning.." she pulled her head forward and slammed it back again, " This fucking..." she did it again, " World..." and again, " To.." and again. " The ground!"

Blood oozed down her shoulders, blurry eyes trying to blink away the concussion she knew she had. Again the she-demon just laughed, " And by the way smartass, my name is not bitch. It's Kori."

Kori leaned over, licking the blood that dripped over Kagome's ear, " And I'm going to destroy you." she whispered, pressing her free hand against her stomach. Kagome screamed at the sudden burning pain to her chest.

" Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Hands shook her shoulders, " Kagome wake up."

Pale blue eyes shot opened, hands slapping at her torturer, " No!"

Sesshomaru caught her fighting fists, " Stop Kagome, stop. It was just a dream."

She blinked, then blinked again seeing her lover in front of her, holding her down. " Are you well?"

She blinked again, trying to focus her scattered brain, " I, I..." she shook her head, trying to concentrate.

Sesshomaru let go of her shoulders, watching her, she had the same look on her face when he almost lost his arm. Fear. " What was it? What was the dream about?"

She blinked at the voice, looking over to him, she shivered, pulling the covers closer, " I met her." she mumbled.

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " Met who?"

" The other me, Kori. The soul Thanatos created. I met her." a hand touched her neck remembering how she was choking her, " And she's angry."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Would this be Magatsuhi's doing?"

Kagome shook her head, " I don't think so, I asked him if he ever seen another me besides the one in my core and he said no. I don't think he or Midoriko know about her. She's not apart of the jewel."

There was a moment of silence as the information was absorbed, " What does she want?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked up, " She's Death and she wants more of it."

Sesshomaru shook his head, her saw the doubt in her gaze, knowing what she was thinking, " You're not like her."

Plump lips frowned, " But I am her." she mumbled, eyes falling to her lap, all the years of wondering, it was finally confirmed, " I'm a monster."

" You are not."

She shook her head, " Look at everything I've done, all the people I killed, everyone I hurt. My soul is literally Death. I am a monster." her pale eyes stared at him, " Even you know it." a hand reached up and touched the beads of subjugation around her neck, " That's why you haven't taken it off yet. You know you're going to need a way to restrain me. You know I'm not stable enough to be trusted."

Sesshomaru frowned, " That's not true." his hand reached up.

She pulled away, " Don't take it off just to prove a point."

Sesshomaru frowned, " There is only a handful of people on this earth that I trust. And you are one of them." he whispered, touching her chin, lifting it up, and kissed her lips. This was the only way he could show her. The only way he can tell her. He did not fall for a monster.

Kagome blinked a bit shocked but only for a moment, soon she responded, kissing him back with the need that grew rapidly inside her. She opened her mouth to the kiss feeling Sesshomaru strong tongue sweep through. Yes, he was so dominate, he commanded submission, she loved that. She felt the warm swirl in her tummy slowly spreading throughout her body, her fears from before being pushed to the back of her mind.

Sesshomaru laid her on the bed, climbing on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Kagome moaned, feeling her growing heat. Yes, she thought again, that emotion from before. That raw feeling of passion. She slid her hands up his neck into his hair. The love she felt. He must of felt it too, he had to feel it. That is why he kissed her right, why he initiated this. To show her monsters don't love and what they have is real. His thumb pricked his pointer finger drawing a small dot of blood. He reached up as he kissed her, touching the necklace, it glowed green for a moment before the beads released there hold on his future mate. He then tasted her sweetness.

She felt the soft smoothness of lips then the wetness of his tongue touch her skin. Her heart jumped to her throat. Her stomach did back flips, not able to stay still. She loved the feel of him against her. Then he started to go lower. Letting his tongue dance on her skin. Tasting the sweetness of her lavender skin. She let out a soft moan and closed her eyes, turning her neck to give him more. Heaven knows she wanted more. Excepting the invitation Sesshomaru easily slipped a hand under her short gown and softly grabbed her breast. " Bite me." he whispered. She listened and bit down on his neck, hard, passionate, releasing the binding spell. She licked at the broken skin, tasting sweet drops of blood.

Shivers ran under her skin, feeling Sesshomaru taste her, she shuddered, her arms around his wide shoulders, her nails digging into his back. Her senses were on overdrive. Her voice leaving on a gasp feeling him shove his arousal between her legs. " I love you."

Sesshomaru stopped, leaning up, looking her in her beautiful eyes. She meant it. The way she said it, he knew she meant it. His whole attitude changed. Kagome stared into his molted color eyes, seeing a swirl of emotion spin in them. He kissed her. She had expected a savage ravishment, it was what their relationship was otherwise built on. But the touch of his lips was painfully gentle, a tender movement. He loved her too, she knew he did, he won't say it. He didn't have to say it, didn't have to admit it. She didn't need him to, he felt it, she knew he felt it too. He loved her too.

* * *

Kagome was staring at the beaded necklace as she walked down the hall. She found it on the nightstand when she woke up this morning. She knew how the beads worked, Kaede had told her all about them, even shown her how to make them. He took it off last night, during the passionate time they spend together. She smiled at the simple piece of jewelry, it made her happy to think that he actually trusted her.

" What's that? Looks like shit."

Kagome laughed, glancing up seeing Inuyasha walking towards her, the mischief side of her quickly took over, " That's rude, I spent all night making this for you."

A brow raised up, " Really."

Kagome just smiled, walking closer, " Duh, you're my best friend Yash."

Inuyasha froze at the innocent words, a soft blush dusted his cheeks, no one has ever called him friend. And now he was someone's best friend, his voice a sweet whisper, " You're my best friend too Kagome."

She just smiled and twirled a finger for him to turn around, the hanyou did and slid his braid to the other side of his neck. Kagome pricked her finger on one of the sharp beads, touching the drop of blood to the necklace as she pulled it around his neck.

Inuyasha immediately frowned, smelling the blood, something was up with the always trickster he knew. He pivoted away from her, grabbing her hand, " What are you up to?"

Kagome just smiled sweetly, pulling her hand away, " Sit boy."

Inuyasha smacked face first into the ground, Kagome burst out with laughter, sitting beside him on the ground, " This is the best day of my life."

Inuyasha waited for the spell to lift before sitting up, " What the hell is this?" he sat back on his knees and tried to pull at the beads but only burned his hand.

Kagome laughed again, " Beads of subjugation. Sesshomaru was using them on me."

Inuyasha raised a brow with a grin, " Really? Ya'll must be into some kinky shit."

Kagome grinned, " You don't know the half of it. Last night he had me..."

Hands immediately clapped over his ears, " La la la la la la! Don't want to hear that!"

Kagome laughed again, reaching out a hand and helping the hanyou up, she laced her arm through his, " Come walk with me."

Sesshomaru was up late, it surprised him, usually he was up with the rise of the sun. But he had to admit, he liked laying in bed, it was peaceful next to Kagome. He was walking his halls looking for someone in particular. His brother.

He knew he would find the half breed with Kagome, the past few weeks he's been awoke, he has spent every waking moment with his miko. She was good at spreading her time equally among everyone but their relationship was different. They talked for hours, trained for hours, laughed at one another, insulted each other, sometimes they sat quietly in the gardens just enjoying each others company. They were always together.

If he was any lesser demon he would feel jealous of their relationship, concerned his half brother was trying to still his priestess away from him. But he was not worried, he knew where Kagome's heart lay, and she explained to him, the hanyou was like a younger brother to her.

He turned down a hall, following the scent of his woman, not surprised to see she was off again in a different part of the palace she had no business being in. They were standing in front of a colored woodblock print style art. Inuyasha had his arms crossed, frowning, " It's water." he mumbled.

Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile, " This is The Great Wave off Kanagawa by Katsushika Hokusai."

Amber eyes glanced to her then back to the so called art, eyebrow raising, " It's water." he repeated.

Kagome shook her head, taking his hand and stepping forward, using his finger to trace the artwork, explaining the piece to him, " The waves form a frame through which we see the mountain. The gigantic wave is a _yin_ _yang_ of empty space beneath the mountain."

She touched his finger to the waves, " The inevitable breaking that we await creates a tension in the picture. In the background, a small wave forming a miniature Fuji is reflected by the distant mountain, itself shrunk in perspective. The little wave is larger than the mountain."

He touched his finger to the wooden boats in the water, " The small fishermen cling to thin fishing boats, sliding on a sea-mount looking to dodge the wave. The violent _Yang_ of nature is overcome by the _yin_ of the confidence of these experienced fishermen."

She touched his finger to the yellow circle in th sky, " Strangely, despite a storm, the sun shines high." pale eyes glanced to him, " What does it mean?"

Inuyasha frowned, blinking, taking in what Kagome said, thinking, " The storm was sudden and the fishermen were too confident in the waters."

Kagome smiled, seeing the meaning was sinking in, " Exactly, even the strongest of us, the most prepared, should always expect the unexpected."

The hanyou smirked, realizing that was similar to what someone else told him, " Never get too cocky."

Kagome blinked, looking to him, he glanced at her, seeing the brow raise on her face at the accurate statement. A shoulder gently shrugged, " Sesshomaru taught me that."

Kagome laughed, bumping her shoulder against his, " Look at you, growing up and shit."

He rolled his eyes, then blinked, feeling the aura of said brother coming down the hall. Kagome turned as well sensing her lover and future mate approach. She smiled at him, " Hey you, about time you got out of bed."

He simply raised a brow, " Why are you in the eastern wing of the palace?"

She smirked, " I was giving Yumi blueprints for the nursery when we passed this amazing piece of artwork that Inuyasha decided to call lazy."

The half breed just shrugged, " Thought it was just water."

Kagome giggled and rolled her eyes, " I'm going to go get something to eat." patting her stomach, giving her the excuse to leave, getting the feeling Sesshomaru wanted to talk to Inuyasha.

The two inu's watched the priestess walk down the hall, Inuyasha shook his head, " You sure know how to pick'em."

Sesshomaru just glanced at him, looking him over, " Nice outfit."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, use to the compliment by now, " Kagome got good taste."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms as well, " Did you not notice?"

" Not notice what?"

The elder inu raised a brow, " You're wearing the colors of the west."

Inuyasha blinked, then looked down, it was true, red, black and white. Kagome had disgussingly dressed him as royalty, he smirked, she wasn't even going to tell him, " Gotta admit, the girl is smooth."

Sesshomaru just agreed, before turning to his brother, " I need a favor."

Inuyasha blinked at the sudden comment, looking around for a moment, thinking his brother was talking to someone else. Not seeing anyone behind him, A finger touched his chest, " From me?"

Sesshomaru frowned at his idiotic brother, " Yes, from you."

His brows went up into his hairline, he never heard Sesshomaru ever _ask_ anyone for anything, especially him. He blinked, very interested in where this conversation was going, " What would the great lord of the west need for his half hanyou brother?"

Sesshomaru stared at his brother, tempted to roll his eyes but held off, " I need you to obtain something for me."

" What?"

" A ring."

Inuyasha blinked, " A ring?"

" You left before she did it." Sesshomaru stated, holding up his hand, " Kagome proposed to me."

Amber eyes went wide at the rock on Sesshomaru's pinky, it was a masculine piece of beauty, " Now that's a work of art." he mumbled, then blinked, shaking his head, " Wait, Kagome asked you to marry her?"

Sesshomaru nodded. " She did."

Inuyasha burst out laughing, " What kind of shit is that! I see who dominates your relationship!"

The elder demon frowned, his hand going out, slapping Inuyasha in the back of the head, " Focus."

The hanyou rubbed the lump for a moment, " Ow, damn okay."

He got back to the subject, " I need you to go find a ring to give to her at our mating cermony."

Inuyasha frowned, " Why me?"

Sesshomaru just crossed his arms, " Besides me, you know Kagome better than anyone. I need you to find something she would like."

" And you can't do it because..."

" I have the entire western domain to run."

Amber eyes rolled, he always found a way to rub his title in his face, " Well I'mma need some money."

Sesshomaru reached into his sleeve and pulled out a pouch of coins, " This should be more than enough."

Inuyasha bounced it in his hand and nodded, " Okay, I'll be back later."

Sesshomaru nodded as well, " And be discreet."

Inuyasha just turned away, " Discreet, got it." walking down the hall.

The older inu watched his brother for a moment, it was odd, the hanyou has been alive for almost 100 years now. And this was the first time he was ever around the younger half inu and did not want to kill him. He actually, dare he say, liked the pup. With the right push Inuyasha will grow up to be a strong and worthy warrior. He never noticed his brother's potential before, never wanted to acknowledge the fact that he even had a brother. But now, strong arms crossed, it was kind of nice to have someone that looked up to him the way he did. Yes, he didn't show it, but by listening to him and Kagome talking about the painting, he can tell, Inuyasha absorbs everything he says and is trying to actually learn from him.

Kagome was right, Sesshomaru thought, remembering when he asked why was she putting so much effort into Inuyasha's training. She had responded, with a little work the hanyou can be golden, his inner strength was untouchable and that he just needed direction.

Sesshomaru turned, walking down the hall, he wondered for a moment if she ever done this before. Taking someone under her wing and training them as her pupil, she was good at it. Seeing what someone needed and showing them how to do it. She was no ordinary teacher, she actually sat and talked to you, she became your friend. For a quick moment, her thought about Kagome's mentor, the one she's always talking about across the seas. Prehaps she got it from her, the ability to read someone's heart.

He shook his head, clearing his mind of the thought, there was much more to think about right now. Turning to the left, he stepped forward and slid a door back, Yumi's workspace was huge and smelled of wood and sawdust. It was dark, the shutters closed tight, only a few torches burning to make the shadows dance. But that is how Yumi liked to work, he was a basaliss, he perferred dark places. Sesshomaru turned looking to the desk his worker was hovering over. Yumi was a large man, stocky and strong, he stood at 7'4 inches, his body built like the trunk of a wide tree, his long arms covered in strange markings, his black hair a buzz cut on his head. He blinked slowly before looking up at the guest, his crimson eyes staring, " Lord Sesshomaru." the deep voice announced before he bowed his head in respect.

Sesshomaru did the same, " I was told Kagome was in here earlier."

Yumi smirked, fangs probbing his lip, " The soon to be lady of the west is quite enchanting." he glanced down to the blue prints he was looking over, " And her designs are interestingly unusual."

Sesshomaru nodded, " She is not from around here."

Yumi grinned, the young woman shown no fear when she entired his shop, not afraid of what he was or what he could do, he liked that, " She is very special."

" Is the designs she asked for any trouble?"

The giant man shook his head, " Not at all. I like a challenge."

Sesshomaru nodded, " I will leave you then."

Yumi watched his lord leave, it has been almost 110 years since he came to the west looking for refuge. Lord Sesshomaru was the first lord to grant him stay, also not afriad of what he was. He allowed him the peace and quiet he had always yearned for and to do something he loved and was amazingly good at. He was happy for Lord Sesshomaru for finding someone who was not exactly like him but enough like him to put up with him. They were both strong, fearless, smart, understanding and loyal, and yet where Lord Sesshomaru lacked in personality, Kagome had an immense amount to spare. They were a good fit he thought, looking to the blueprints on his desk.

* * *

He was watching her from behind the oak tree, his aura pulled against him to keep him hidden. She was in the garden with the other little human that recently occupied the palace. She was singing to the little one, it was an interesting sight. The young girl was smiling, singing with the miko not realizing she actually being taught stances of wing chun kung fu. He moved to another tree, getting closer, able to make out the words the lovely voice was singing. Kagome had a stick in her hand, stepping through the moves.

* Like a rock, huh-huh.  
You must be hard, huh-huh.  
Like an oak, mmmuh.  
You must stand firm, huh-huh.  
Cut quick, like my blade.  
Think fast, huh-huh  
Unafraid.*

Little Rin was all smiles, following the lead of her Fujo san, her own smaller stick in her hand, repeating the lyrics to the song.

* Like a rock, huh-huh.  
I must be hard, huh-huh.  
Like an oak, mmmuh.  
I must stand firm, huh-huh.  
Cut quick like my blade.  
Think fast, huh-huh  
Unafraid.*

Kagome helped her move through the water like movements, correcting her stance with soft nudges and re-positioning.

* Like a cloud.  
You are soft.  
Like bamboo.  
You bend in the wind.  
Creeping slow.  
You're at peace because you know.  
It's okay to be afraid.

The cutie pie Rin, repeated her elder, trying to be as graceful as her mentor.

* Like a cloud.  
I am soft.  
Like bamboo.  
I bend in the wind.  
Creeping slow.  
I'm at peace because I know.  
It's okay to be afraid.*

Kagome smiled, taking a seat on the grass, slightly out of breath, she wasn't even showing yet but the babies were sapping all her energy. " Very good Rin, you're a natural."

Rin grinned, bouncing over the miko, " I want to be tough like you Fujo san!"

Kagome laughed, watching as Rin through some punches in the air, " Sweetheart you will be even stronger than me one day."

Rin spun in a circle, arms up, the happiest person in the world, " You are the strongest ever Mama!" the small girl suddenly gasped at what just escaped her mouth.

She turned, frowning, her little head dropping, she didn't mean to say it out loud, " I'm sorry Fujo san. Shippo chan calls you mama out loud and I just did it in quiet, I didn't mean to be rude."

Kagome smiled, " Come here sweetheart." patting her lap, for her to sit.

Rin blinked before bending and crawling into the soft arms of her Fujo san, Kagome rubbed her head, with a smile, " You can call me momma if you want to."

" Can I?" her soft voice whispered.

" Of course you can precious, you're my little sweetheart."

Rin smiled, cuddling into her new momma, " When can we see Shippo chan momma."

Kagome grinned, looking down, " You miss him?"

A soft blush dusted the young girl's cheeks as she glanced away, " He is my friend."

Kagome just nodded at the adorable little child, " Very soon sweetheart." she patted her back, urging her to get up, " Now run along, you know Sesshomaru is going to want you in your classes soon."

Rin frowned, she didn't like her mentor, the old demon talked and talked, it always put her right to sleep. But Lord Sesshomaru ordered her to start learning how to read and write, " Okay momma." she mumbled, standing, sulking her way towards the palace.

Kagome laughed lightly at the little girl, she was too cute and her crush on Shippo was too adorable. She stood, moving over to a man made pond before pulling up her kimono and again sitting. Sliding off her shoes, she dipped her feet in the water. Long legs swayed in the pond as she leaned back on her hands. She glanced over her shoulder, " Kito I know your there, come out already."

Akito stepped out of his hiding place, watching her, " How did you know?"

She shrugged, looking to the water, " Because I'm not stupid. Come sit with me."

Slowly, cautiously he sat beside her, " Do you always sing when training someone?"

Kagome shook her head, " I try to make it personal for everyone, she has the spark of a Miko in her, my mentor taught me that song to help with my powers too and I just like to sing."

He glanced to her, then back to the various flowers, " You are very good."

" My mother once thought so too, she wanted me to become a famous singer and take her on travels all over the world."

" Is that why you traveled so much?"

She again just shrugged, " Maybe. I had a lot of reasons for not staying in one place for too long."

Akito glanced to her, there was a certain sadness in her voice, Kagome sighed again, brushing a lock out her face, kicking her legs gently, lightly splashing water. " Did you travel?"

He looked at her, " Only when coming from the North Arctics to here."

She smiled with a hushed giggle, " The North Arctics huh, it's cold up there."

" Yes, my father does not like the cold though he and my mother are arctic foxes."

She looked over to him, " Bet you seen a lot of things out there huh."

He raised a brow, " What do you mean?"

She let out a breath, watching the coral fish circle around her legs, " You told Sesshomaru what διάδοχος means."

Akito frowned, suddenly uncomfortable, " I did not mean to form any mistrust between you and my lord but the truth was important and vital."

She looked at him knowing he was being honest, then back to the water, " It's alright, you were right, I should have told the truth from the beginning."

He stared into the pond, watching her long legs attracting the life in the pool. " What is the truth?"

She took another breath and shrugged, " I made a deal with Thanatos, when I die I take his place." She paused, thinking, " It sounded good at the time but now I wish I hadn't signed that contract."

He looked at her, " You must have been in a very difficult position to make such a bargain."

She leaned up, shaking her head, hair fluttering on the wind, her voice a mumble, " I was dead." She suddenly smiled, leaning into him. " Wanna see something weird?"

He looked at her, " Sure."

She bit her lip, looking out to the large pond. She pointed her finger, " You, jump." The large fresh water fish jumped out the water, flipping in the air. Kagome laughed cutely, clapping her hands at the entertainment.

Akito blinked, " How did you do that?"

She looked over to him, " A gift from the water spirit. She's a nice lady."

" You actually met the water spirit?"

Kagome giggled, leaning into the stronger man beside her, her head resting on his shoulders, " I've met them all."

Akito glanced down, only able to see the raven locks of the small female resting on him, " Is that normal for humans where you come from?"

A soft yawn passed her lips, " No. Just me. I see all kinds of things."

Akito stared at her for a moment longer before looking back to the pond, " Odd indeed."

Kagome snuggled closer to the warm body, taking a deep breath against his chest, inhaling his scent. Her eyes closed as she smiled, his sent was calming, serene even, like fresh linens drying on a cool wind. She always loved that smell. The calming scent soothing her into a relaxing lullaby.

" I like to call it unique." She mumbled.

" I see."

She giggled again, then laughed as her stomach growled, Akito looked to her, " We should return to the palace."

Kagome frowned sitting up, " I'm going to be fat as a cow with the way I'm always hungry."

" You are carrying the heir to the west, it is important to keep the pups well nourished."

Pale eyes rolled as Akito helped her to her feet, " Yeah sure if I get stretch marks I'm stabbing somebody my friend." she mumbled.

Akito chuckled lightly, he looked at her, he only known the girl for a few weeks and yet it felt like its been a lifetime. She was the single most confusing human female he ever met. She was sweet and kind and yet had a temper like no other. Even so he liked spending time with her, he wanted to get to know her more, he liked talking to her. Were they friends? Yes. " You are the strangest friend I ever had."

Kagome smiled with a giggle, grabbing his hand in her smaller one, walking with him back to the palace. Sesshomaru was by the door when he saw his future mate approaching with his guard, he glanced to the holding hands for a moment but disregarded it. He knew where her heart laid so the jealousy in him was now at a low level.

Seeing Sesshomaru waiting at the door for her, Kagome smiled and let go of Akito's hand. Her arms went up and wrapped around his waist. He raised a brow at the sudden affection, " What are you doing?"

She just smiled, rubbing her face into his chest, " Nothing." not going to tell him she missed him though he saw her just a few hours ago.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the obvious lie, " Kagome..." he paused, seeing as she suddenly stiffened and turned away from him, looking to the sky.

He frowned at the clear discomfort, " What is it?"

Kagome made a face, shading her eyes from the sun as she stared out to the horizon. Something was wrong. Something was... disturbed. She frowned, " I don't know. I just suddenly felt... violated. Like something of mine was just taken from me."

She shook her head and shrugged, trying to shake the weird feeling, " I'm probably just hungry."

Sesshomaru watched her step passed him and into the palace, he raised a brow at her odd behavior. Akito just shrugged when his lord looked at him for answers, " She is a strange one." " Indeed she is." he muttered, following her into his home.

* * *

tell me what you think!


	33. Chapter 33

Finishing up soon!

* * *

Yutomushi was standing beside Naraku and Hyde, all on the outskirts of the exterminators village. The black inu was frowning, he was never aware that there was a full village of humans that were trained to kill his kind just on the inside of the western lands. What else was that damn white inu was hiding from him?

Naraku bent to get a better view of the village, there was nothing normal about this people. Instead of regular village work, cooking, cleaning, going to the market. This people were sparring with wooden swords and staffs, there were some practicing their accuracy with wooden targets. There were some cleaning sharp weapons and sharpening swords. There were even some bare knuckle brawling in the dirt in the center of the village. Crimson eyes narrowed, the cave of Midoriko had be protected by a damn exterminator's village right. " We can not force a way through here."

Hyde agreed, " There is a powerful barrier that protects the cave as well."

Yutomushi rolled his eyes, demons had a way of stating obvious facts, " Well clearly, we have to get someone to go inside the cave for us."

The demon lord glanced to the human, " And how do you suppose we do that?"

" Well we can round the left side of the Bush river to avoid the village." Naraku suggested.

" But how do we get inside the cave?" Hyde complained.

Yutomushi suddenly grinned, " The victim maneuver."

The two others in the evil trio looked to the self proclaimed warlord, Hyde raised a brow, " The what?"

Yutomushi was still all smiled, " The victim maneuver, its a scam my brothers use to pull when we were kids. One of us would play injured or sick on the side of a path and wait for a traveler to happened upon us. We would claim a certain plant or relative was just in the treeline, when the person went to get the help another brother of mine would jump from the tree, knock them out and rub them blind."

Hyde crossed strong arms, " And how would that help us?"

The human rolled his eyes, how did this dumb man ever become lord of an entire realm, " Naraku turns into the priestess, I play wounded and when someone comes along we get them to go into the cave to retrieve what we need. When they do, you jump out and knock them out, when they wake we'll be long gone."

Naraku blinked, it was actually a good idea, again the simpleton human has proved that he was more than he expected in this team for world domination. He was smarter than he expected and well trained with a sword. Perhaps he didn't have to kill the man as soon as he got control of his ghost like he was planning to do. The hanyou spider demon nodded, " Once the sun began to set we will put this plan into action."

Yutomushi nodded and began tearing at his top to pull it off, Hyde raised a brow, " What are you doing?"

The human grinned, " Have you seen my body, girls will come running to help me."

And just like that, Naraku thought, the idiot proves to be... well an idiot.

* * *

It was getting late now, evening was approaching and Kagome was bored, she was in the ballroom, laying on the floor of the small stage her now favorite band performs on. It was too hot to be outside right now, especially in the layered kimonos she is getting use to wearing. She done everything there is to do in this palace as the intended lady of the west. She attended a meeting with the small council, she assisted the master of coin with the cost the mating ceremony, she even helped Mae and Shinshi, the new head maid management team with the scheduling of the chores. And she was caught up on the recent gossip, apparently certain females couldn't be scheduled to work at the same time.

But after that, she was just wondering around, seeing what people were doing. Sesshomaru wouldn't let her anywhere near the training dojo because she was pregnant. Her love for fighting would definitely compel her to join in. She hung out for a time with all of her friends, but as soldiers of the western palace, they all had duties to attend to eventually. She even spent a few hours with Rin writing letters to Shippo, someone she planned to visit by the end of the week.

So she found herself laying on the this stage in the heat of the day, humming rhythms to herself because there was nothing better for her to do. Times like this, she missed her mentor, she always had the day planned out for them, random activities she heard of or wanted try. Kagome giggled to herself, then in the middle of said activity her mentor would get pissy drunk. That woman was a mess, a lovable, perfection of fighting mess.

She sighed, looking up to the ceiling, she was the first person she met when she washed ashore. She was the first person to take her shit and whip her into shape, she taught her how to control her anger, how to control her strength and power. She wondered what the woman was doing now, probably by water, when it was hot the woman loved to go swimming.

She sighed again, pouting, she missed her home, a noise caught her attention, her head tilting to the side as the doors to the ballroom cracked opened. She smiled seeing Kanyto walk into the room, " Hey handsome, looking for a good time?"

The earth demon smirked, " What are you doing in here? I was looking for you."

Kagome raised a brow, " For what?"

Kanyto walked closer to her, " Word from the old priestess Kaede reached us moments ago, she found out the bones and ashes of her sister have been stolen once she returned home."

Kagome frowned, sitting half way up on her elbows, " Now who would still some ashes and bones of a dead miko?"

Kanyto shrugged, " I have no clue but the letter states the villages remember a demon woman screaming her name was Urasue."

Pale eyes rolled, " Why do demons do that? Announce their presence like that, like they're that bad ass, they are so cocky I swear."

Kanyto laughed, shaking his head at the odd female, he bent so he was leveled to the stage, " Lord Sesshomaru is requesting you meet in the war room for briefing."

Kagome smirked at the close proximity of the demon, his aura once again swaying towards her, gentle as a breeze. " You think this got something to do with me?"

Kanyto shrugged, " In my experience, investigating leads to insight, who knows, it could be nothing but a grave robber or it could be something insidious."

Kagome nodded and sat all the way up, Kanyto grabbed her hand, helping her to her feet, he looked her over, her stomach was still flat but she definitely felt heavier. " You're gaining weight."

Kagome turned to him, her eyes going wide for a moment before narrowing to dangerous slits. A fist suddenly dug into his stomach, dropping him to the ground. " Asshole." she hissed, stomping out of the room.

* * *

Inuyasha was frowning, inspecting yet another jewel in the 3rd marketplace he was visiting for the day. It was a blood ruby set in a silver band, he turned it over in his hand again, pulling it closer to his face.

The merchanted rolled his eyes, this half breed has picked up every piece of jewelry on his stand and disapproved of all of it. At this point he didn't care if the hanyou bought something, he just wanted him to go away and stop getting on his nerves. He forced a smile, he better at least give him something for waisting his time, " She will love it."

Inuyasha shook his head, squinting at the jewel, it didn't shine right in the sun, " It doesn't really say Kagome, I'm looking for something more personal." He shook his head a final time, decision made, " Nope. Don't want it."

He dropped it on the stand and walked away, there was nothing here, he couldn't find nothing he can use to make the perfect ring. He wanted it to be special, something that represents her fully and make Sesshomaru proud. This was important to him, never has he been asked to pick out a wedding ring, something so significant like that had to be chosen wisely. Even more so since it was for his elder brother, the demon lord of the west asking him to do so. He had to impress him and Kagome with his choice.

He sighed stepping into the tree line, heading north, where else could he go, he stopped at every market he came across since he left the palace. But these demon villages didn't know much about humans, their styles and taste was a mystery to them. Strong arms crossed as he kicked a pebble down the path, he had a week to get this right. He would search the earth until he found the perfect fit, but where to start?

Walking in a trance, he let his feet just take him down the worn path he was on, he knew he was closing in on the forest that was named after him. For a demon the western palace was not that far from it, he wanted to avoid the forest, but he would have to deal with it eventually. Deal with the place he lost his first love and pinned to a tree in her last attempt to kill him. He wished there was a way to talk to her, to Kikyou, to tell her it wasn't him that betrayed her, that they were both set up by Naraku. He would explain it just like Sesshomaru explained it to him, it was all a scheme to obtain the jewel.

He scuffed, that retched jewel, it ruined his life, he was so young, he wanted anything to fit in and when Kikyou offered it to make him human so they can be together he jumped at the chance. He paused, the path stopping at a stream, slowly he bent, looking at his reflection. Would he do it again if offered the chance? To become fully human or demon? Kagome's soft voice rang in his head.

 _Yash you're awesome the way you are... you are perfect as a half breed._

He frowned, staring at the braid that hung over his shoulder, he haven't known her for that long, psychically, but spiritually it felt as if he knew her for decades. She had taught him so much in such a short amount of time, became his closest friend in such a short amount of time. The way she listened to him, the way she seemed to understand exactly what he was talking about. It came from experience she said, she knew what it was like to not fit in.

Kikyou did as well but she yearned for a simple life, to settle down and be married to another human. Kagome went in the opposite direction, she accepted she was different and owned it, never be normal was her motto. Is that why he felt closer to Kagome than he ever had with Kikyou? She had tried to change him, to make him human so it was acceptable to be together. Kagome embraced his uniqueness and made him do the same, showing him his differences from others made him special.

He stood and easily hopped over the stream, seeing the path continued deeper into the forest. If he ever had the chance again, he wouldn't do it. Being a half breed is who he was and how he wished to stay. He was not the boy he was when he first awoken, unsure and brash, granted he wasn't some wise old elder either. But he was learning, he listened to both Kagome and his brother who was wiser than he expected. Funnier than he expected as well. The elder demon made him laugh when it was just them, the way he would drop his formality made him feel as if they were really bonding. The entire west for that matter made him feel at home. No one judged him around the palace, everyone was nice to him, he was pretty sure they were doing that out of respect for Sesshomaru but it was still nice. No one sneered, rolled their eyes, sucked their teeth, the soldiers didn't isolate him when he went to the dojo to train with them. Everyone seemed like a real friend, it was something he never experienced before and something he never felt.

He blinked, realizing he was about to walk straight into a tree, " I need to focus." he mumbled.

" Aye Inuyasha, what are ye doing so far from home?"

Amber eyes blinked before turning, he raised a brow seeing Kaede, arm in a sling on the back of a horse. He guess he was closer to her village than he thought, " Taking a walk, where you going ya old bat?"

The old priestess smiled, she was use to the term for him and her once pupil, she accepted it as a term of endearment, " Heading East, I've sent word of Kikyou's stolen bones and ashes to your brother, I am sure lord Sesshomaru would want to investigate, the villagers say the demon took off East."

Inuyasha frowned, " What? Someone stole Kikyou bones and ashes? What for?"

" I can not be certain but the villagers witnessed a demon woman with a scythe and anyone who carries one of those are experienced with the dead."

Inuyasha made a face, he didn't like the sound of that, he grabbed the reigns of the horse and stepped forward, " I'm coming with you."

Kaede just nodded, " The help will be appreciated, I am still not at 100%."

Inuyasha just grumbled, leading the horse into the forest, " Even if you was, you're still too old to be of any help."

" Knowledge is power Inuyasha and an elder such as myself have much wisdom to offer."

Amber eyes rolled, " I know, I know geez."

Keade just chuckled at the hanyou, he was young but he was learning.

* * *

Sesshomaru was standing around the map in the war room, he was waiting for Kanyto to return so they can go investigate the theft of the ashes and bones. Usually something like this would not concern him but it was something Bokuseno had said to him that made him curious about the robbery.

 _It was the former Shikon No Miko that placed Inuyasha under the spell right. So one is to assume it will be the current Shikon No Miko to release him._

And the elder tree demon was correct in the assumption, Kagome did awaken his brother from his 50 yr sleep. It made him wonder if the Shikon No Mikos were all connected somehow, a soul being reincarnated for the same purpose over and over again. The deal Kikyou made with Thantos added to the theory, she must have known her soul was going to be reborn again to guard the jewel. What worried him was who else knew this fact and what they planned to use the former shikon no miko's bones for.

Hampton was looking over the maps of the region, " Again we shall head east, I am starting to think Lord Suki assumptions of Lord Hyde's invovlment are correct. All our enemies as of late have been heading into his lands."

Sesshomaru stood beside him, he figured they would travel to the old priestess village then head east from there and try to pick up a trail. " If my cousin is involved he will be dealt with."

Hampton frowned, looking to his best friend, " You can not kill the Lord of the East Sesshomaru."

" Unless he provokes me."

" He is your cousin. The black Inu's will rage with war."

Sesshomaru didn't think so, his distant cousins were not close family but he knew Hyde didn't have any followers, everyone knew him to be the manipulative bastard that he was. He didn't think anyone would fight to avenge him. Sesshomaru turned feeling an angry aura stomping his way, he was strapping his swords to his waist when the door slid back. Kagome walked in, arms crossed angrily over her chest, Kanyto following in behind her.

He raised a brow at her demeanor and the lump on Kanyto's head, " What happened?"

Kanyto frowned, " It was a simple misunderstanding, all I said was..."

Kagome cut him off, narrowing her eyes, " Call me fat one more time and I swear I'm going to stab you!"

" I did not call you fat, all I said was..."

Hampton stopped him, " Don't finish that sentence."

Kagome huffed and stomped her foot, turning away, a smirk crossed Sesshomaru's face for a moment, she was so cute when angry. He then looked back to the map, " We will start at the grave site, Kagome you will stay in the palace."

She blinked, " What? No way, I'm coming too, that was the point of calling me in here right."

He turned to her, " No, the point of calling you in here is to tell you to stay put in the palace."

She frowned, " And what you expect me to do, just sit around and wait for you to return."

" Exactly."

Pale eyes rolled, " I'm the best bounty hunter in these lands, the trail is probably already hours cold. If anyone could pick it up its me and you know it."

Hampton frowned, " She does has a point."

Amber eyes glared at him, the tiger put his hands up in defense, " Just saying, the Asa Shin Fujo found and killed Tamono the stealth hunter in 6 hours."

Kagome grinned, crossing her arms, " It was actually 5, it just took an hour to get into that volocano."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Fine, you can come, but you are to stay at my side at all times. Understood."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a smirk, " I already do that."

Sesshomaru just frowned, he didn't like the idea of his pregnant future mate leaving the safety of the palace. But he knew arguing with her was a losing battle, the girl was spoiled rotten and can hold her own in a debate. " Go change, we leave in 20 minutes, meet us at the gates."

Kagome grinned, leaning up and pecking his lips, " Thanks Ses." hurrying out the door.

He watched her go, something was nagging him about letting her come with. He didn't know why he was worrying so much, Kagome was strong, one of the best fighters he knew. Besides it was just a recon mission anyways right, an investigation, there's no real danger in that. Right? Even as he tried to convince himself, there was a ice growing in the pit of his stomach.

" Ses."

Sesshomaru turned, looking to his best friend, he was tapping a finger against his chin, " Ses." he said again testing it out, " Hmm, I like it."

Amber eyes were tempted to roll, he turned, heading for the door, already knowing what the tiger was thinking, " No."

Hampton grinned, following the inu down the hall, " What, you don't like it? It's a very good nickname."

Kanyto nodded, " Very simple yet catchy."

Sesshomaru shook his head, he hated when the both of them agreed on things, it made it harder for him to ignore them. He turned, seeing his bodyguard standing at his post by the entrance, talking to his brother. Perhaps it would be good to bring a little extra man power.

" Akito, Taro."

Both arctic foxes turned at the voice of their lord, they bowed their heads politely. Sesshomaru stopped in front of them, " Gather your weapons, we are leaving for a recon mission." He glanced over to Kanyto, his second in command, " Fill them in." he said, turning, he had one more thing to do before he was ready to go.

* * *

Jay was standing by the counter, seasoning flour while Hatori was stirred batter in a bowl for a cake he was making. The two friends were laughing, Jay and Hatori had a lot in common, they liked the same music styles, the same type of females and the same hobbies. The other day Jay introduced him to his friends Kai and Pina. Hatori had brought along Jaco the new favored blacksmith and the two handsome humans fit right in with the group of heart throbs. Jaco even bested Kai in sparring with wooden swords, the blacksmith did not only comission weapons, he practiced with them 3 times a day. It made them all laugh and made them like the humans even more.

Hatori turned, pouring the batter he was mixing into three pans, " So, the red head that wants you to come over tonight, what's her name?"

Jay turned, coating chicken legs in the flour before dropping it in the deep fryer, " Tashia, and I don't think I'm going."

" Why not, she was pretty cute, is it because she's a..." he thought for a moment, " What was she again, a rooster?"

Jay snorted, " A robin stupid."

Hatori just shrugged, chopping pineapple circles, " I was thinking of something red, but why aren't you gonna go?"

Jay turned, using a spatula to take the chicken out the fryer and lay them on a cloth covered bowl, " I don't know, I just don't like her that."

" Oh I see, its because you're already hung up on someone else." Hatori said, adding the pineapple slices to the batter in the three pans.

Jay frowned, " I'm not hung up on anyone, I'm just not interested in a relationship right now."

" You would be if it was with Lady Kagome."

A blush touched his cheeks, the young demon shook his head, " Its not even like that, she's my friend."

Hatori turned, opening the oven, " Not with the way you look at her, your clearly in love with her."

Jay just rolled his eyes, " Everyone loves Lady Kagome, she's an amazing person."

Hatori bent, putting in one baking pan at a time in the oven, " Yeah, but you get special privileges."

Jay frowned, " I do not, Lady Kagome treats me like the rest of the western staff."

The human raised a brow, closing the oven and checking the fire temperature, " The first time I met you I watched you cut a piece of cake and feed it to her."

Dark honey eyes blinked, a blush dusted his cheeks, he sercetly liked that she let him feed her. He had plenty of dreams about her sitting on his counter and doing a lot more than just testing desserts. He shook his head at the thought, " Lady Kagome is just my friend, who happens to be drop dead gorgeous. Besides Lord Sesshomaru would probably cut my head off if he seen me feed Lady Kagome cake."

Hatori stood, a smart remark on the tip of his tongue, caramel eyes went wide, staring over Jay's shoulder. The young demon blinked at his friend's sudden reaction, he frowned, " Don't tell me..."

Hatori nodded softly, " Yup."

Jay's head lowered as he slowly turned to the door of the kitchen, low and behold stood the great Lord of the West in all his glory. Sesshomaru crossed his arms as both cooks dropped to a knee, bowing their heads. He had heard most of the conversation between the two and actually thought it was pretty amusing.

He stepped forward, " Rise." they did, Sesshomaru raised a brow at the young descendant of forest spirits, " So, you fed Lady Kagome cake?"

Jay sucked in a sharp breath, immediately shaking his head and waving his hands, " No, heavens no, its not like that my lord!"

" So you didn't feed her cake?"

Jay face was turning into a tomato he was so red, " Yes, but its not what you think. She has a habit of touching stuff while I cook, so I made her sit on her hands. When I offered her cake she said I had to feed it to her since she couldn't touch nothing and it just went on from there."

Sesshomaru uncrossed his arms, that sounds exactly like Kagome, still he took another step forward, his aura pulsing intimately. He heard an audible gulp as both cooks glanced at each other. For a second he almost laughed, they looked like rabbits about to make the fastest dash of their lives for an exit.

He glared at them both for a moment and they literally shrunk against the counter, as if they were going to sink to the floor and curl into a ball any moment. Sesshomaru touched a hand to the hilt of toukjin, both men gasped, eyes going even wider if possible.

Okay, okay, he mentally laughed, that's enough torture for the day, he tapped his thumb on his sheathed sword, " Lady Kagome and I are leaving for a while, I need a basket of dry goods and tea for her."

Jay blinked, confusion clouding his face before he suddenly nodded, " Yes my lord."

Sesshomaru watched the two literally run around the kitchen, packing a large basket of food with everything they knew Kagome liked. They were both breathing heavy when they finished, setting the basket in front of their lord. Sesshomaru couldn't help it, he chuckled softly, this was too hiralious. " By the way." he bent, picking up the basket, " I feed her cake too, the girl could eat." he smirked, walking through the double doors.

Jay and Hatori blinked wide eyes at what just happened, Hatori sucked down air, trying to slow his heart rate, " I think... I think he was fucking with us."

Jay shook his head slowly, realization sinking in, he suddenly burst out with laughter, " He was totally fucking with us."

Hatori leaned back against the counter, laughing as well, " I thought we were about to die man."

Jay agreed, sinking to a stool, he needed to sit down for a moment, he never knew Lord Sesshomaru to be a jester, he just scared the shit out of him for a laugh. He shook his head again wait till he tell the others. Lord Sesshomaru was a lot more fun since Lady Kagome came to the west.

* * *

Kanyto, Taro, Akito and Hampton were all at the main gates ready to go when Sesshomaru stepped outside. Kagome was walking over with Jingi as when he reached his recon team. She smiled as she reached them, looking to her future mate, " Why is it you keep changing my fighting outfit."

Amber eyes looked her over, indeed it was changed. Her usual outfit now consist of white snug, but slightly baggy sashinuki hakama. She tied them tight to her waist with a navy blue sash, her black boots now only coming to her lower calves. The red tank top snugly securing her breast in place, then a one layer white kimono top stopped on her thighs, a navy blue crescent moon on the her back. The sleeves of the outfit not bell like, but form fitting and snug, a hole for her thumb to keep them in place. The tips of two braids over her shoulder almost reaching her waist, there were holsters strapped to her waist, with daggers and stars into slots. Holsters on her thighs and forearms filled with weapons, her favorite 8 inch dagger on her calf, the long curvy blade gleaming, the white ivory handle slick and smooth. Her scythes strapped to her back.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, he liked her covered in weapons, looking like a deadly ninja. He smirked softly, " White suits you."

Hampton agreed, " Now you're wearing the colors of the west."

Kagome smirked as she rolled her eyes, " Hard to be the Ghost when you could be spotted from a mile away."

Taro smirked as Akito snickered lightly, Sesshomaru handed her the basket, she took a peek inside before smiling wide, " Mm mm, my baby loves me."

Hampton and Kanyto laughed at the miko as Sesshomaru just shook his head, she strapped the food to Jingi's saddle before climbing on. " So, what's the time of arrival looking like."

Sesshomaru looked at her, " As soon as possible."

She nodded, " To the skies then."

Taro and Akito glanced at each other for a moment before closing their eyes. Their auras expanded as they let their inner beast take over, transforming into their demons. Foxes, smaller versions of their true forms, and yet still larger than her on the back of her horse. Their soft silky fur a snowy white with a bluish tint. Pale blue marking curving elegantly on their jaws, their eyes a crimson red.

Hampton transformed next, he was the exact opposite of how Kagome thought he would look. His fur was a lush glimmering ebony black, the orange strips covering him like lightening bolts, his claws like talons long and retractable. The cross swords on his forward a stark contrast of orange against the black fur.

Sesshomaru nodded to them and leaped into the sky, Kagome turned as the demons took off, she glanced to Kanyto, he was an earth elemental, he didn't have a demon, " Wanna ride with me?"

He smirked at the offer, as much as he would love to, he shook his head, " I'm not made for the sky, I prefer the ground." He then rubbed his hands together before putting his arms out, falling backward. The ground actually split and swallowed him whole, Kagome blinked, surprised, then grinned, " Okay Jingi, catch up." The fire horse neighed for a second before leaping up, taking to the skies.

Taking to the skies was a lot faster than running through the forest, though she wished she could have she knew she didn't have that energy right now. Not with the babies sapping her dry so quickly these days. She rubbed her stomach for a moment as Jingi sped through the air, the others were only about a few meters in front of her. Her horse was fast, pale eyes glanced down at the trees zipping past her. She was trying to see if she can get a glimpse of Kanyto or sense his aura. But she didn't see or feel anything, then again he just disappeared into the earth, she never seen anything like it before. He fell back and the earth just... took him, she knew he was an EN and he probably knew what he was doing but it worried her. How long could he stay in the earth for? Was there enough air down there?

The village was approaching fast, Kagome was catching up to the others, now only a few feet behind them. Eyes still on the ground, she saw the ruins of her village pass by, most of the huts were crumbled and the paths between and around the once village were reclaimed by mother earth. She frowned at the sight, her vision jumping to her seven year old self, seeing everything being burned to the ground and everyone being murdered like cattle.

Her anger spiked, she could see her father dying, her mother dying, her baby brother... the thought stopped. Her anger dropped to the pit of her stomach. A picture was brought to the front of her mind. His face strong and chiseled, lips a plump peach, his skin a smooth butter cream. His ebony locks long and in a low ponytail, his eyes a pallid pale blue like hers.

Could that have been real, could Souta be alive? But how? It wasn't possible, she saw him die... then again she died before too. Could Souta had made a deal with devil like she did? No, he wasn't like her, he wasn't a monster like her. But then how would she know that, he could have felt the same rage she did, killed the same way she did, hated everyone the same way she did. She shook her head, no that wasn't Souta, his heart was pure, she was corrupted before her village was slaughtered.

She blinked, realizing they were dropping out of the sky, she grabbed the reins as they descended fast. She took a deep breath and held it, her stomach was in her chest and she felt like she was going to throw up. She closed her eyes, focusing on counting until they finally touched ground. She sucked in air through her nose and let it out in a soft whistle before she opened her eyes.

She blinked, looking around, instantly looking for Kanyto, she didn't see the earth elemental and worry again began to crawl up her spine. Suddenly the earth rumbled for a moment, slightly shaking. A hole opened up and Kanyto jumped out spinning like a drill before landing on the now closed up ground. Kagome hopped off her horse and immediately ran over hugging him, " You had me freaking out, don't do that!"

Kanyto blinked at the small female hugging him, before he can say anything she let him go, turning. A smile was on her face as she bent petting the muzzles of the two large foxes, " You guys are beautiful."

She was nudged in the side and turned grinning to the large tiger that seemed to be smirking at her. She laughed, " Hampton you are amazingly stunning, I've never seen anything like it." reaching out and running a hand through his soft fur.

She looked up to her lover, " What do your demon look like?"

He raised a brow before smirking, " Big." he answered, turning towards the path. She laughed, following him, Kanyto beside her, the others taking the time to change back into their human forms before following. Kagome was talking to Kanyto, asking him questions about how he traveled through the earth.

" Is it like making tunnels like mole rats or phasing through rocks?"

" It's more like swimming in an avalanche of earth."

" Do you have to hold your breath or can you breathe down there?"

" Well there is a limited amount of air, you have to take slow breaths."

" How long can you stay under for? Can you travel under oceans?"

Kanyto stayed quiet for a moment, he loved how she was always so interested in his talents. Most females were not impressed with him being an EN, claiming his powers was simply moving rocks. But Kagome, she acted so amazed by his abilities and wanted to know everything about them. He liked it. That feeling of being wanted. He glanced at her, answering her question, " I never tried so I'm not sure."

Kagome just grinned, " Can you take someone with you down there?"

He shrugged, " I don't know, no one ever wanted to go."

She laughed at the joke, then glanced behind her to make sure Jingi was close by. He trotting along nicely in the back of the group. Kagome smiled, then stepped forward, lacing her hand in Sesshomaru's. He glanced over at her and raised a brow, questioning her motives, she continued to just smile, purposely avoiding eye contact, " Look, there's the grave site."

They all made their way up the steps to the shrine, Kuhoku, Sango and Miroku stood at the top keeping guard. Seeing his old friends, Miroku bowed, " Lord Sesshomaru it is such a honor to again be in your presence."

Hampton smirked, " The boy's good."

Sango just rolled her eyes at the monk, she turned towards the group, " Kaede said you might come. It's this way." she turned leading them all to the giant hole in the ground.

Kagome frowned at the ditch, Sesshomaru moved closer and bent, it looked like the blast from a weapon did this. Kagome bent as well, beside him him, pressing a palm into the dirt, she shivered as the energy from the dirt passed under her palm. " Reaper." she mumbled, reading the energy left in the disturbed soil.

Hampton frowned, at the term, it meant death expert, " How do you know?"

Kagome sat back on her heels, and pulled out a pouch, opening it she plucked a seed. Kagome leaned over, placing the seed in the dirt, her eyes closed, one hand went to her mouth like she was praying. She then placed her now glowing hand to the ground where she planted her seed. She pushed hard on the dirt leaving a perfect hand print. Kagome pulled her hand back, opening her eyes, a second later, a root sprouted from the middle of her dirt palm. Then another, and another, Healthy green leaves sprouted from the bush, then small white flowers, then juicy ripe fruit. Immediately after it finished growing, the leaves started to shrivel up as the berries dropped to the ground spoiled. The entire bush instantly dying.

She frowned, " The soil has been infected here."

Sesshomaru stood, " Let's go."

The miko stood as well, following everyone back down the steps, Miroku, Sango and Kuhoku followed the group to the edge of the village. The young demon slayer smiled at the beautiful miko, " The demon was said to have taken off to the east." he reached forward and touched her hand. " Be careful priestess." placing a gentle kiss on her knuckle.

The five men she was with immediately glared at the young boy, Kagome laughed, " You're a little charmer aren't you?"

Kuhoku smirked, sending her a sexy wink, Sango pulled her brother back seeing the demons all touch their weapons, " Kaede took a horse and already headed in that direction."

Kagome nodded, smiling, trying not to laugh, " Okay, we'll check it out." turning and walking down the path, headed east.

The men glared at the boy for a moment longer before turning and following the soon to be lady of the west. Sango shook her head as they disappeared around the bend, " Are you crazy, they would have torn you apart for flirting with her."

Kuhoku just rolled his eyes, " They're just her pets anyways."

Sango frowned, " You're such idiot."

" Girls in the village don't think so."

" That's it, you're grounded."

" What? You can't ground me, I'm a grown man."

Sango glared at him before suddenly reaching forward and swiping his weapon from his hip, she then turned and took off towards the village.

Kuhoku frowned, shocked at the sudden intrusion of personal space, blinking he chased after her, " Hey, give that back!"

* * *

Kagome walked along side her horse in the front of the group of demons as they followed the worn path. The tracks of the horse Kaede was on was faint but still traceable, they were walking for some time when water was heard in the near distance. Jingi neighed and took over, thirsty for a drink, Kagome smiled, letting him go ahead of her. She was passing a tree when she suddenly stopped and looked at it. She blinked with a frown, stepping in front of the tree and bending, checking the grass.

Sesshomaru and the others caught up to her and stopped, Taro raised a brow at the weird behavior, " What are you doing?"

Kagome didn't look up, studying a trampled grass foot print, " Inuyasha was here." she mumbled. Pale eyes followed the poor footprints in the grass towards the stream, " He must have been heading this way when he ran into Kaede."

She stood, placing a hand on her hip, " Now what was he doing way out here?"

Akito blinked, confused, there was definitely a demon recently in the area but the scent was far to faint to identify, " How do you know it was Prince Inuyasha?"

Kagome glanced over, " Well for starters, the hooves tracks of the horse Kaede is on is deeper here which means it stopped. She must have known whoever was in front of her since there's no signs of struggle or panic."

She bent again, " The shoe prints are the right size for his foot and the imprint on the grass matches the designs on the boots I got him."

She stood, " And look." she turned, touching the bark of the tree and pulled away a long strand of white hair, " He almost walked into the tree, the hair must have got caught when he turned away to avoid it."

She nodded at her assumption, " I see it as, he was heading this way, ran into Kaede, she tells him what happened and he went with her to investigate."

Hampton smirked, " She's good."

The others smiled, nodding in agreement, Sesshomaru smirked, guess it was a good idea to bring her along. " Let's continue."

She nodded, walking beside him as they led the group down the path, he glanced at her, " Impressive tracking skills."

She smiled, then shrugged, " That and he's still wearing the hair tie I used in his braid which just happened to be charged with my power so I can always track him."

Sesshomaru smirked, " You tagged Inuyasha."

She giggled, " It's for his own good, his aura screams looking for trouble."

Sesshomaru just shook his head as they reached the stream, Jingi was still drinking as they approached. He lifted his head as Kagome touched his mane, " Full yet fatty?"

The horse spluttered water at her, making her jump back with a laugh, she turned stepping on her tippy toes. She strained her eyes to focus on a spot across the stream, the dirt was damper here so the impression of the boots were clear to see. " He must have jumped to cross." she mumbled, her eyes scanned the banks of the stream, seeing where he landed.

She nodded, her assumption seeming correct, she bent and pressed a hand on the ground, again feeling the energy pass under her palm. She closed her eyes, listening, they got a pretty good distance ahead of them, they were traveling fast but not in fear or panic.

She stood, dusting her hands off, " We should catch up to them sometime tomorrow." she heaved herself up on Jingi, grabbing the reins, " They're in no rush." following the stream.

Kanyto walked beside her, " How do you know that?"

" The earth told me."

He raised a brow, " The earth told you?" he was an EN, he knew the earth was alive to some degree but to help track people?

How was that possible, " How?"

She just glanced over, " The same way I plant my fruits, through energy. Want me to show you?"

He nodded, " If you don't mind."

She grinned, leaning over and tussling his bangs, " Anything for you Kanyto."

Hampton laughed as Kanyto frowned, slapping at the hand to get it to stop messing up his hair. They traveled for the rest of the day at a leisure pace, when the sun started to set, they made camp in a large clearing. Akito was tending to the fire, while Taro hunted, Sesshomaru and Hampton sharpened their weapons as Kanyto and Kagome sat facing each other.

He had cleared away a patch of grass, his hand was firmly pressed against the dirt, his eyes closed, concentrating hard. He was frowning, " I don't feel anything."

Kagome bit into a piece of jerky from her basket, " That's weird, an earth elemental can't feel the earth."

He cracked his eyes opened and glared at her, " Not funny."

She laughed anyways, wiping her hands on her knees, " Okay, your problem is you're focusing way too hard on the wrong thing." She reached forward and pressed her hand on top of his, " Close your eyes."

He did as he was told, she nodded, " Now deep breath." he inhaled slowly, she nodded, " Focus on the life around you."

He frowned, " That doesn't even make sense."

She shook her head with a smile, he remembered her of Inuyasha when trying to learn something new. " Listen to my voice. The earth is alive in every way of man."

She glanced up to him, seeing his brows frowning, concentrating and yet still not hearing. She smiled, " Listen." she whispered, charging her hand with her powers then touched his forehead.

Kanyto gasped as the sudden energy under his palm pulsed. A humming in his heart reached his ears, **I am here.** It rang with a loud clap of thunder, the sound of rushing water surrounded him, the wind carrying him into the air and over mountains. Branches of forest swayed and danced, critters and animals played around him. The Earth was singing. He pulled away blinking his eyes, it was the most beautiful thing he ever heard.

He shook his head, looking to the smiling miko, " What was that?"

" What did you hear?" she countered with instead of answering his question.

He shook his head again, " I don't know but..." He paused, staring at the patch of dirt in front of him, " It was amazing."

Kagome leaned back on her arms for a moment, staring at the demon, for him to be an earth elemental and not be able to hear the earth was odd. He didn't know the full extent of his powers did he? " I was 12 when I was caught in a land slide and buried alive in a mountain cave that collapsed around me. Giant moles rats found me, befriended me and taught me your fighting style. They also taught me that the earth is not just physical, it's also mental, spiritual. The giant mole rats taught me to read the vibrations and energy of the earth to find food."

She sat up straight and touched his hand again, " They taught me everything is living, you just have to listen." pressing his palm back to the patch of dirt. " Listen."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, she started to hum softly, her voice singing a lullaby the mole rats taught her. " Every rock and tree and creature, has a life, has a spirit, has a name. The rainstorm and the river are my brothers. The heron and the otter are my friends. And we are all connected to each other, in a circle, in a hoop that never ends. Listen with your heart and you will understand."

Energy pulsed and passed under his palm, eyes closed he can see their campsite perfectly except he could see everyone's auras. The auras of the trees swaying around them dancing to the warmth of the fire. They were content, enjoying the company of travelers, he saw the auras of the birds resting after a long days journey, he saw the auras of fireflies grooving to their own beat. He can hear a humming as if the forest was sleepy, preparing to slumber for the night. The most interesting part though he could see thin lines in the earth all different colors leading to the person with the same colored aura, showing him who went where.

He blinked his eyes open, " Wow."

Kagome giggled, biting into another piece of jerky, " I know right."

He shook his head, " Giant mole rats taught you that."

She just shrugged, " I know a lot of strange people, interesting facts about mole rats, they don't talk, they hum and are amazing artists."

She dusted her hands off as she finished her piece of meat, " Practice, later I want to show you how to repair and grow trees."

The demon frowned, " I thought that was a miko thing?"

She grinned, standing to her feet, " It's not, Gaia taught me."

Brown eyes went wide, " You met mother earth?"

She again just shrugged, " As I said, I know a lot of strange people." She turned and walked over to her horse who was by her future mate. She sat next to her lover and leaned her head on his shoulder sighing slowly.

Amber eyes glanced down to her, " Are you well?"

She nodded against him with a frown, " My back hurts."

With little effort, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Snuggling into his chest, her back against his risen knee, her legs over his thigh that was on the ground. He then called to his poison, heating his hand before sliding it under her top and touching her back, she hissed for a moment at the heat before she groaned. Feeling the pain starting to ebb away, she sighed once more, laying her head on his shoulder as her eyes closed. " You're too good to me, I'll do that thing you like later."

Sesshomaru just smirked, knowing that was not happening with her already falling asleep. He has noticed her energy levels were steadily dropping. He also knew it was because of the three pups growing in her body, she was getting tired quicker, she was out of breath sooner than expected, and she was falling asleep earlier and earlier. The only thing that didn't change much was her appetite, she always ate like a giant. Amber eyes glanced down and just like that she was already asleep. She was such a baby.

* * *

more to come! Tell me what you think!


	34. Chapter 34

Here's another one!

* * *

Jen was smiling to herself, it took her most of the day but she had finally found it. The fennel plant. She knew the flowering plant species was in the carrot family. It was a hardy herb with yellow flowers and feathery leaves. Its highly aromatic and flavorful taste was perfect in all of her stews but she has been looking all day for this plant because of its medical properties. Her mother had a very bad stomach ache and she knew this herb will help soothe the cramps. Filling her basket, she stood and dusted off her clothes. It was an off white one layer kimono printed with orange butterflies and simple matching slippers. The bell like sleeves were rolled up, an apron was tied around her waist, a white ribbon tied around her head like a headband, pushing her bangs back from her face. The rest braided down her back.

She put her hand up to shade her eyes as she looked to the horizon, it would be dark soon, she needed to hurry back. Turning she smiled as she made her way down the trail towards the exterminator village where she lived. It always surprised someone when she told them where she lived, she didn't look much like a fighter. And truth be told, she really wasn't, she didn't believe in violence though she new the demon slayers only defended against demons.

Now the ripe age of 15, she was finally training to be something she always dreamed about. A healer, she wanted to help people, learn all the ways of medicine she could. She wanted to be the best healer in the lands that even demons would come to her looking for aid. She giggled at the thought, could you imagine. A sudden noise caught her attention, her brown eyes glanced around, now what on earth was that? It chilled through the forest again, she turned her head, listening, it sound like it came from Midoriko's cave. It sounded like someone or something was pain, she stepped towards the sound to investigate.

Yutomushi laid on the ground, covered in the blood of an animal he killed, he was not willing to cut his perfect skin for a charade. He groaned loudly as if he was in unbearable pain, rolling on the dirt beneath him. Naraku rolled his eyes as he stood behind a large tree, " You sound like a mongoose demon in heat." he mumbled, annoyed.

" And yet I still played grab ass with your ghost, so shut up." the human hissed back.

Crimson eyes narrowed at him, the boy had balls and a mouth he could admit that. He couldn't wait for the chance to rip them off and shove them down his throat. Hyde crouched towards the ground to stay in the shadows, " Hush, someone's coming."

" Hello? Is someone out there?" a soft voice whispered through the air.

Yutomushi rolled on his side and groaned again, a shadow moved closer, her shape taking form as she stepped into the dying light of the day. " Oh my heavens."

Jen was quick, moving over to man laying on the ground, she bent beside him, " Sir? Sir can you hear me?"

Yutomushi blinked slowly, opening his eyes, " Are you an angel?"

Soft cheeks powdered pink at the comment, " No, I am Jen, I live in the village not too far from here, what happened to you?"

Yutomushi groaned, turning onto his back, " I am just a wary traveler, I was looking for a place to spend the night when I was attacked by a demon."

Her young brown eyes went wide, " A demon! Oh no, I must warn the village, they can help, they are demon slayers."

Yutomushi grabbed her hand as she tried to turn away, " Please beautiful maiden, don't leave me to die alone."

Jen turned back to the man covered in blood, it was getting dark quickly and between the dirt and the blood she couldn't see the wound. " Let me help you, I won't let you die."

That was his que, Naraku changed into Kagome's form and burst through the tree line holding a bow in his hand. " Tazuer I killed the demon!' he ran over to the human's side, dropping to his knees, " Oh no, you're hurt!"

Yutomushi patted the fake miko's knee, " Do not worry sister, everything will be okay."

Naraku shook his head dramatically, laying his bow down and scooping up the human's head into his lap, " You will die if we don't get you help."

Jen looked up, " I can help, I can go to the village for supplies."

Naraku shook his head, sounding much like his beloved ghost, " There is no time. Can you run into the cave and find something that can help. Old pieces of cloths, bones, anything will do."

Jen frowned, glancing to the mouth of Midoriko's cave, she did not wish to describe the resting place of the warrior priestess, " I don't know if I should."

Yutomushi touched her hand and placed it on his hard chest, " Please beautiful Jen, save this heart and it will beat only for you."

Again a blush covered her cheeks, she wasn't that young to not notice how handsome the man was even under all blood. She nodded, " Okay, I'll go see what I can find."

Yutomushi smiled at her, placing a kiss to her knuckle before she stood. She blushed again then walked over to the cave, she never actually been inside of it before. She heard there was a powerful barrier protecting the cave from bad men. She was told only the good heart will be allowed entrance, but isn't that what she was trying to do. Saving a life is good heart right? She glanced over her shoulder once more before taking a breath and stepping forward.

Yutomushi and Naraku watched the girl disappear into the cave, as soon as she was gone, the shape shifter frowned, " Why is it you are always offering yourself to some female?"

Yutomushi grinning, " Because no girl alive can turn this down. Ask your ghost."

Naraku pushed the human head off his lap, it bounced off the ground as it landed. Yutomushi sat up with a frown, rubbing his head, " That wasn't called for."

He just stood, " Yes it was."

Yutomushi watched him, it was weird hearing his voice come out of Kagome's mouth, " Can you change back, that's just too creepy."

Naraku picked up his bow, " Not until the girl returns."

Yutomushi laid back on the ground, " Well how long do you think that's gonna take? It's getting cold out here."

The spider hanyou was tempted to again roll his eyes, he was such a child, " She has only been in there for a few min..."

He was cut off when a body came running out of the cave, there was a huge smile on the young girl's face. " It's beautiful in there! There's this marble statue of Midoriko and..."

Naraku cut her off, switching back to Kagome's voice, " Did you find anything we can use?"

She nodded enthusiastically, holding out her hands, a red cloth in one palm and a long, curved pointed stone in the other, " Yes I found an old scarf we can use for bandaging and this weird shaped rock for catheterizing the wound, now we just need a fire."

Yutomushi sat up, eyebrow raised, " Is that what I think it is?"

Naraku stepped forward, getting a closer look, it wasn't a rock, it was a fossilized tooth, most likely a fang. A grin crossed the lips of the supposed miko, " This will do perfectly."

He suddenly took his bow and rammed it into the young girl's chest. She gasped in surprise, the shock shutting down her nerves so all she felt was numbness. Yutomushi jumped to his feet with a smile as he walked over, gently taking the cloth and tooth out of the dying girl's hand, " It wouldn't had worked between us anyways, you're not my type, too naive."

The young girl sputtered, her lips moving but nothing coming out, blood dripping from her mouth. She blinked twice before her eyes slowly rolled to the back of her head, her body leaning forward in dead weight. Naraku pushed her off the bow, letting her hit the ground with a low thud. Hyde stepped from his hiding spot in the tree line, " What do we do with the body?"

Yutomushi shrugged, " Don't look at me, I already did my part."

Naraku turned, changing back into his regular hanyou self, " Toss it in the cave."

Hyde frowned at being told what to do, " Are you giving a lord a command? You toss it in the cave."

Naraku looked to the demon lord, " I would but it seems you are the only one who didn't participate yet in retrieving the items we need."

Yutomushi nodded, " Carry your own weight and just toss the damn body."

Amber eyes narrowed then rolled, he walked over and picked the dead girl up by her hair and flung her over his shoulder. She flew through the air at break neck heading towards the mouth of the cave. A blue erected just as she was about to pass through and made the body bounce back like a ball and into a tree.

Yutomushi raised a brow, " That was unexpected."

Naraku shrugged, " Perhaps you have to be living to enter the cage."

Hyde rolled his eyes, " We'll dump it over a cliff or something, let's just go before someone comes looking for her."

The other two in the evil trio agreed, besides, Urasue was probably already at the abandon manor by the eastern cliffs of Matoga by now. If they traveled all night they should reach her before dawn and finally get things cooking.

* * *

Inuyasha had rested pleasantly so by the fire, watching over Kaede and her horse. Everything has been quiet as they traveled east in search of the grave robbers. They didn't come across any obvious clues but they were sure they were going in the right direction. They got up early this morning and continued on their path. A shiver itched under Inuyasha's skin, something was off, it was far too quiet this early in the morning. The heat of the day was already rising, there was something ominous in the air.

Kaede frowned, thinking on the same lines as the inu hanyou, her one good yet sharp eye continued to glanced back and forth between the path and the trees. It felt like someone was watching them, that eyes were on them. " Something is not right here."

Inuyasha nodded, silently agreeing, his amber eyes suddenly narrowed spotting something among the bushes. He stepped forward, frowning, it looked like a poorly sculpted clay figure of a body. He raised a hand and knocked on it, his lips frowning, " What the hell is this?" he mumbled, looking around and noticing more of them.

Kaede frowned, eyeing the clay body suspiciously, " Inuyasha, we should move forward."

Inuyasha made a face but agreed, walking in front of the horse as they continued on the path. The deeper they walked into the forest the more weird clay bodies then seen. Strong arms crossed as he eyed them, the blank uncarved faces seemed to turn towards them when they passed. Something was definitely off here, " Keep your eyes open woman." he mumbled.

She nodded though she did not answer, there was a sudden noise, Inuyasha turned, it sounded like a tree was crashing to the ground. The noise came again now sounding like shattered glass, Inuyasha turned in the other direction. Kaede shook her head, seeing what was happening, " It's the bodies!"

Inuyasha turned yet again, it was the clay figures, they seemed to be shells, cases for the clay soldiers that were breaking out. He jumped back as one launched forward in an attack. " Iron reaver soul stealer!" he yelled slicing at the clay man, breaking it to pieces.

He frowned, Kagome had told him about that, shouting names to his attacks was also shouting the perfect way to counter. He had to work on that, he thought, but first he had to get Kaede out of here, with her bad arm she couldn't even fire a bow. He sliced at another clay soldier before grabbing the rein of the horse and dashing forward, looking for an escape.

Urasue was excited, she has been working throughout the entire night to get this done. The hearth was hot and burning, three clay molding lay before on the ground. Her smile widened, she had never tried to pull so many spirits out of one person before. This experiment was going to open a new gate for her and her limitations of her powers. The molding on one of the clay cast began to glow.

The orge demoness laughed, that was the one made with Kikyou's bones and ashes. " It seems the Shikon No Miko is close by."

Yotumushi, Naraku and Hyde stood in the door way of the hot room, trying to stay cool. The human in the group fanned his face, annoyed, he hated to sweat, " Hurry this up then its hot in here."

Urasue pull the fenugreek leaf off her headband, " Rise Kikyou and reclaim your soul!" she yelled, tossing the magical leaf on to the mold cast. Its glow brighter at the contact before it started to break. A hand reached forward and grabbed the plant, slowly the body sat up, skin a pale deathly white, long ebony locks flowing down her back, naked as a new born infant. Urasue was excited, she has been working throughout the entire night to get this done. The hearth was hot and burning, three clay molding lay before on the ground. Her smile widened, she had never tried to pull so many spirits out of one person before. This experiment was going to open a new gate for her and her limitations of her powers. The molding on one of the clay cast began to glow. The replica of the last Shikon No Miko stumbled to her feet before crashing to her knees.

Hyde made a face, " Its smells like clay and death."

Urasue frowned at the demon lord, " Because that is what it's made of." She turned, helping the clay body up, " Don't worry, she will become alive again once the soul is fully reclaimed."

Naraku raised a brow, " How does it works?"

The orge demoness grinned, " The closer the current Shikon No Miko comes, the stronger Kikyou will become. However I need the girl in that tub I prepared outside to fully pull the souls out."

She helped Kikyou towards another room to dress, " But don't worry, my clay soldiers should be taking care of that right now."

Hyde, Yutomushi and Naraku watched the weird woman slide a door closed, Hyde frowned, " She is creepy."

Yutomushi nodded, " Agreed."

* * *

The next morning, Kagome was tired, riding on the back of Jingi as the group walked through the forest. Sesshomaru had woke her a little after the sun came up, she complained but was too tired to put her heart into it. Washing her face and eating food from her basket, they all set out. She was still on the trail of Inuyasha and Kaede but it seemed like the closer she got the more drained she became.

She leaned forward, laying her head on the horse's neck, " I don't feel so good Jingi." she mumbled into the soft hair of her companion.

He neighed once, slowly his trot to a walk to keep steady, she tried to sit back up but her arms were to weak. So she just laid there as he followed the others, her eye lids lowered, all she wanted to do was sleep. She fought the urge, trying to force them open, but they dropped further and further. She slid right off the side of her horse and crashed into the ground.

Everyone turned at the sudden loud thud, Sesshomaru was immediately by her side, bending next to her, " Kagome, what's wrong?"

A pain touched her chest, squeezing her heart, " Inuyasha's in trouble."

Hampton shook his head, " No, what's wrong with you?"

Sesshomaru helped her sit up, she struggled to her feet, shaking her head she fought the dizziness. " I'm fine lets keep going."

Kanyto shook his head, " Something is definitely not fine, you just fell off your horse."

She pulled away from her mate and rolled her shoulders, there wasn't any time to worry about her, " Just tired, its nothing." she turned, forcing herself to climb back on Jungi though they all saw her struggle. " We have to go." she said firmly, " Now."

Sesshomaru frowned, amber eyes narrowing, something was definitely going on here. " Akito, Taro, scout ahead and find Inuyasha." the two foxes took off at top speed.

The inu looked to his future mate," Cover the rear and stay out of harms way, Kanyto stay with her."

The earth elemental nodded, watching as Hampton and the demon lord took off down the path. Kagome grabbed the blue reins of her horse, " Go Jingi, follow them."

Inuyasha was running through the forest, trying to get the horse behind him to keep up as best as it could. But it wasn't a demon and it was slow, the clay soldiers moved unnaturally, not walking but gliding across the ground. Swinging staffs and swords wildly, their technique was majorly flawed Inuyasha thought ducking under a sword. He sliced at the thing, watching it break, it reminded him of how he use to fight. Adrenaline and emotion. He blinked seeing a white ball drift from the broken clay man and ascend to the sky. He pivoted, avoiding a stab to the neck, he kicked the clay man away from his and dashed forward, reins to the horse still in his hand, " What's with that ball of light? Was that coming out of all of them?"

Kaede nodded, holding on to the speeding horse with her good arm, " It seems to animate the clay, human souls are needed."

Inuyasha frowned there was a lot of them, he wondered for a moment how many people died to create this army. He continued to slash at them, racing forward, the soldiers were gaining on them, he had to get them out of here. He noticed the trees seemed to be thinning out, he huffed, that can only mean a clearing or a cliff. Still he leaned forward and pushed on, making the horse move faster, he didn't have a choice but to continue to head in this direction. The clay soldiers surround him on all sides, maybe it was clearing he thought as he burst through the treeline and skidded to a stop. Amber eyes narrowed, damn it, a cliff.

He turned, pulling the horse behind him as he was surrounded, he see a little way down from the left was a rope bridge. He frowned, slowly reaching for his sword, " Kaede when I say now, make a run for the bridge." he whispered.

She nodded, " Aye." holding on to the reins of her horse with her good hand.

The soldiers were all standing still, like dolls that were laid out to stand in a circle, it made the young hanyou nervous. They weren't attacking, he thought for a moment, Kagome had taught him, if not to kill then its to capture. But why would they want them as prisoners, who was controlling them. He frowned, his hand was quick, pulling his weapon free, " Wind Scar!"

The blast of tornadoes tore through the clay pots, clearing a route like he hoped, " Kaede go!"

She no dded and pulled on the reins, urging the horse forward towards the rope bridge. Though he took out a large amount of the soldiers they seemed to only multiple and come at him. Back flipping out the way of a huge ax, he jumped in the air cutting the soldier in parts with two perfect slices. He heard a shuffle from behind him, ducking in a spin, slashing at the soldiers that tried to advance on him. Side stepping a soldier, he spun slicing it in half with his sword.

He grinned to himself as the enemy fell to the ground around him, for a moment he wished Kagome was here to see this. He turned, swinging his sword in a circle, cutting into more clay, he blinked, seeing a flash of white then soldiers turning to ice. Spinning with his sword out to keep the soldiers at bay he saw two men burst out of the forest. Akito and Taro, he realized, Sesshomaru must be close behind.

The two foxes fought beside each other as if it was rehearsed, together they started running, keeping in pace with each other. They did triple back flips over the clay soldier landing behind them, then spraying them with ice. They both leaped forward, breaking the ice statues. Taro turned, running at more soldiers, Akito close behind him. About a foot from the first clay's face Taro suddenly ducked.

Akito jumped over his back and did a flip kick hitting the soldier in the chin. Taro suddenly spun, catching the next soldier in the cheek with fierce haymaker, then stepped to the side just in time as Akito landed beside him.

Taro smirked, feeling slight pride about his brother fighting along side of him, " Its seems you have gotten a bit faster little kit."

Akito frowned at the hated childhood nickname, he ducked a sword and swung out with his staff, taking the clay man's head off, " Shut up."

Sesshomaru and Hampton finally joined the fight, the powerful inu using his poison whip to slash at clay soldiers. Hampton opted to use his claws instead of his sword, " This is new, never fought clay men before."

Sesshomaru frowned but agreed, something was not right, the men had no technique, they were just drones. Puppets, but the question is who was controlling them, he turned and dashed ahead. slapping at more clay men. He could feel the auras of his cousin and the half breed Naraku in the area but could not locate them. Glancing around he saw the seemingly abandoned manor on the other side of the large gorge. A rickety rope bridge connecting one side to the other, he blinked, seeing Kaede on the back of a horse trying to reach the bridge before the clay soldiers on her tail reached her.

He swung his whip at more of the enemy, she wasn't going to make it, he thought, the horse was too scared, the soldiers were too close. He debated whether he should assist, Inuyasha also needed his help. The choice was taken from him as an arrow made of pure power shot through the air, it blasted through the soldiers like butter, disintegrating them around Kaede.

Sesshomaru turned just in time to see Kagome still on the back of Jingi holding a bow in her hand, Kanyto in front of her making sure her path was clear. Pallid blue eyes glanced over to him and winked, he was tempted to smile at her but the soldiers were again advancing. Kagome kept to the treeline, firing arrows to take out some of the soldiers. As much as she would have liked to be in the middle of the mayhem, she made a promise to stay out of the way.

Glancing down she saw Kanyto standing a little to the left in front of her, making sure none of the clay men came this way. She grinned at how his hands clenched and unclenched, eager for a fight. Like her and most warriors, the thrill of a good battle always excited them, " Go ahead, I'm fine."

Brown eyes glanced up, " No, I was told to stay by your side."

She nodded, " And you did that now go help Ses and the others." she patted the neck of her horse, " Jingi got my back and I'm only a few meters away. If anything I'll call for you."

He frowned, thinking it over, " Promise?"

She giggled, " Promise."

He nodded before turning, launching forward at the hundreds of clay soldiers that were still fighting. Kagome yawned, she was tired, pulling the string over bow back, a pink arrow materialized, she let it loose. It blasted through a line of soldiers that were headed in her direction. She yawned again, stretching her arms over her head for a moment, she was really tired. She rubbed her stomach, and hungry, glancing up she saw Kaede off her horse and was still trying to make her way to the bridge.

Blue eyes followed the rope bridge, there seemed to be a building on the other side of the cliff. She wondered for a moment what was in there, she was getting the strangest vibes from the place. As if something was beckoning her to come closer, it was an odd feeling, it seemed to call to her. She was suddenly jolted forward, Jingi had leaped out of the way of a swinging soldier, unfocused, she again toppled off her horse. Her back hit the ground with a hard thud, she blinked, the air left her lungs at the impact. Fire suddenly surrounded her has Jingi blasted at soldiers with his flaming breath, she took a quick breath and rolled to her knees. She fired off two arrows at advancing soldiers, standing she glanced around. Kaede was about a meter to her left, hobbling her way towards the bridge. She took off in that direction, it seemed the bridge was the safest place to be at the moment. The old priestess was half way over the bridge by the time Kagome reached the stumps that were holding the thing together.

She took a step on the wooden plank and frowned, this thing was not going to hold, she thought. Cautiously she took another step forward, the creeking noise under her foot making her nervous. This was not a good a idea. Looking up to see if there was another way around she saw the clay soldiers on the other side of the canyon, running on to the bridge. Pale eyes went wide, she ran forward, " Kaede! Kaede turn back!"

The old priestess heard her name on the air and stopped, her good eye blinked as she turned seeing Kagome running after her, waving her arm frantically. She then turned seeing the soldiers heading her way, that's what Kagome was trying to warn her of. Her old body turned to run, but she was far too close to them to get away. A hand grabbed her bruised shoulder and she screamed.

Kagome started firing arrows at the soldiers, hoping Kaede could get loose as she continued to run towards her. The soldiers blasted into hundreds of pieces, Kagome grabbed the rope as the bridge suddenly swayed. Uh Oh. The soft ripping noise sounded like thunder to her ears. She immediately turned and ran back the way she came.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, her mind muttered repeatedly. It was going to give, she knew the bridge was going to give. She was almost back to where she started when there was a sudden snap. The rope split in the middle, two halves falling their separate ways, Kaede on one side Kagome on the other.

Kagome leaped just as the planks fell from under her, she grabbed onto one of the stumps that was holding the broken half of the bridge to the canyon wall. With a huff she pulled herself over the edge and back on to the ground.

Glancing up she seen Kaede being dragged by soldiers on the other side of the canyon. At least she was alive she thought, but where were they taking her and why. She frowned, standing, the soldiers weren't trying to kill, they were trying to kidnap. Her hands went to her knees, trying to catch her breath, the babies were really sapping her dry today. Blue eyes went to the abandoned manor in the distance, or was it something else? Something was happening in that building. Something bad. Very bad.

Sesshomaru saw what had happened and headed over to his future mate, " Kagome!"

She turned at the voice, then pointed a finger, " The manor! Its the manor!" blue eyes looking back across the canyon.

Inuyasha was having a hard time keeping clay soldiers off his back, fighting a dozen of them at a time. Akito, Taro and Hampton were in the same boat trying to defeat the army that kept multiplying. Kanyto was the one to see the movement, sharp caramel eyes were always catching the smallest detail. Soldiers got around Sesshomaru as he was surrounded trying to get to the woman carrying his pups. Two soldiers launched forward, directly at the backs of the demon lord and unsuspecting miko. One soldier plowed into Sesshomaru's back, taking him completely by surprise, slamming him hard into the dirt. The soldier that slammed into Kagome however was a different story, you see, the ground where she was standing was on a slant... and she was too close to the edge.

Kantyo dived forward, he rolled with the impact when he hit the ground, colliding with Kagome as she fell. Using her own momentum against her, he pushed forward as they continued to slide. Kagome was launched in the air, like she just hit a trampoline, clumsily landing on her feet. Kanyto however, still slid, right off the edge of the cliff.

A scream only heard in her head went off, Kagome dived, catching his hand as his body went airborne. The sudden jolt of gravity had Kagome falling off the cliff as well. She gripped the edge with her free hand, holding Kanyto with the other, struggling to keep a grip, " Hold on Kanyto, I got you."

She tried to pull herself up to only slip farther. Her grip tightening on his hand, the other loosening on the edge.

Kanyto looked up, "You can't hold us both, it's okay Kagome, let go."

She looked down, " No, I got you Kanyto, I got you." She slipped more, she heard a struggle on the ground above her but couldn't see what was going on. Her palm was sweating as she struggled to hold on.

Kanyto looked up at someone he knew he loved, " I'll gladly give my life for you." Letting go of his grip on Kagome's hand.

Kagome shook her head, feeling him slipping, tears touched her eyes, " No! Kanyto, No!" She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold on to his fingers, " NO!" she suddenly screamed, the deaths of her family flashing through her head, " I won't lose no one else!" and with a ferocious screamed, Kagome tossed Kanyto in the air, gripping his top as he came closer, she heaved him over her head and back onto the ground.

Unfortunately it made her lose the grip she had on the edge, falling, blue eye frantically looked around. She saw the broken rope of the other half of the bridge swaying in the wind. Kicking her feet out, she planted them on the wall of the canyon and pushed off. Launching herself forward, she reached for all she was worth and just grabbed the tip of the rope as she fell past it. It felt like her arm was going to dislocate as she suddenly stopped falling. She grunted pulling herself up to the first wooden plank she can reach and put her whole arm through the gap, resting for a moment.

Kanyto landed hard on the ground, looking over the edge, he saw Kagome dangling from the broken bridge. He smiled, relief filling his heart, she was okay. Her pale eyes glanced up and she smiled at him. Slowly she started to inch up the broken bridge.

Caramel eye suddenly blinked seeing a black portal open just beneath her. A tentacle sprouted forward and wrapped around the waist of the miko. Kanyto screamed, " Kagome!" watching as she disappeared into the darkness.

" No." he shook his head, why, why would she do something so foolish, why would she save him. He stood, punching the soldier that got too close, " Kagome's gone!"

Inuyasha turned, " What!" dodging a swipe to the head.

Hampton clawed through more soldiers, " Where she go?!"

" The portal!" Kanyto answered, head back in the game as he continued to fight.

Sesshomaru threw the soldier that tackled him into the air before slapping at it with his whip, "The manor." he said, that's what she was screaming when she was attacked.

Taro turned, " Let's go!" he yelled, running to the edge of the cliff and leaping into the air. Akito was next to follow his brother, Kanyto spun in a circle and the ground disappeared under his feet as he was swallowed whole. Hampton was next to leap in the air, Sesshomaru spun in a circle, keeping the army of clay men at bay for a second longing before he ran and just swan dived off the side of the cliff. Moments later his cloud formed beneath him and carried him to the other side of the canyon, eyes on the manor that heaved heavy smoke from the chimney in the distance. He'll enjoy the death of those clay pots later, right now he had to get to his miko. Before it was too late.

* * *

Tell me what you think! coming to an end soon!


	35. Chapter 35

Here's another! tell me what you think!

* * *

Her mind woke up slowly, her senses the first thing kicking in. She was wet was her first thought. It felt like she was floating, she must be in water, probably a tub, it felt like her braids were taken out. She could feel strands of hair floating around her. And it stank something fierce, there was definitely something mixed in the water she was in. She tried to open her eyes but her lids felt like there was stones on top of them. So she focused on the noise, there was muttering around her, someone was talking. It took her a moment longer than she expected to get her ears to work and make out the words.

" Those clay pots aren't going to hold, is she ready?"

" They're almost here, hurry up the process Urasue."

" You can't rush art!"

Kagome frowned to herself, what the hell was going on and what in the world was they talking about. She wished she could open her eyes and see who was talking, she didn't immediately recognize the voices but her mind was still hazy. And the smell was only adding to her headache.

 _Fight it. Fight it or they will die._

Kagome shivered at the voice, she hadn't heard anyone in her head for a while now so it kind of took her by surprise. Midoriko? She wondered, she especially haven't heard from her lately.

A pulsing started in her head, adding even more to the headache she already had. She groaned, the sound never leaving her closed lips. A white light grew before her eyes, she tried to turn away, tried to block it out. But grew brighter, stronger, burning her face, she wanted to scream.

 _Fight it. Fight it or they will die._

She turned, trying to find the voice, Midoriko? But all she could see was white. Midoriko what's going on?

 _They are trying to rip me from you. Fight it or they will die._

Or who will die? What the hell is going on? She frowned, more confused then ever, the white glare dimmed. Kagome could see three blue flames in the mist of all the white.

 _They are trying to rip me from you. Fight it or they will die._

Kagome gasped, her babies.

They trekked over the mountain, attacking anything that moved. The closer they got to the manor, the less clay soldiers they seen. Hampton followed the lead of the inu demon lord as they stuck to the trees, zig zagging their way towards the manor. You could smell the scent of another powerful inu in the area and they all knew it was. Hyde.

The tiger frowned at the thought, figuring out exactly what Kagome did before she was taken. This was a kidnapping, " What would they want with Kagome?"

Kanyto shook his head, " This is all my fault, I should have never left her side. She should have never risked her life to save me."

Akito sighed softly, the guilt radiating off of the earth elemental was stifling, " She would have done it regardless, that's just who she is."

Sesshomaru frowned, but silently agreed, Kagome does what she wants, when she wants and didn't listen to anyone when they told her what to do. He was actually surprised she stayed out of the fight as long as she did. He was not going to blame Kanyto for Kagome falling, he saw his friend leap for his future mate, saving her from the cliffs edge before he went over himself. But right now was not the time for self pity, something was going on here, something big.

Taro glanced to his lord, his impassive face not hinting to his turmoil of emotions but his eyes were gleaming with anger. " What's the plan?"

The hanyou in the group huffed, " I say we bust in there and kick they ass."

Kanyto frowned, " Brute strength never accomplishes anything."

" No, Inuyasha is right." Everyone looked to their leader, surprise on their face, Sesshomaru just glanced ahead, the treeline was thinning, they wouldn't have much cover soon. " They know we are coming, surprise is not an option. Our cover is minimal and from what I can tell the manor is carved into the side of the mountain, so there's only one entrance and exit. Going in by force is the only way. We stick to the diamond formation and cover each other's back."

Everyone nodded, getting in position, Sesshomaru took the lead, Hampton standing a step behind him to the left, Kanyto a step behind him to the right. Taro stood a step behind Kanyto covering his blind side, as Akito stood behind Hampton doing the same with Inuyasha taking up the rear.

They crept forward, silently but quickly, none of them willing to waste any time on dilly dallying. There wasn't anymore clay soldiers at this point which only meant Hyde and whoever he was with was waiting for them. The treeline ended, they can all see the manor just ahead of them over a small cliff.

Sesshomaru glanced to Hampton for a moment before nodded, the tiger nodded back, as one group, they all bent their knees and leaped in the air. There was a soft clapping as they landed on the ground.

" About time you showed up."

Amber eyes narrowed at the similar orbs that glared back at him, " Hyde."

The black inu crossed his arms over his chest, the black inu hair as dark as his attitude, a rich deep ebony, long and braided down his back. His amber eyes seeming brighter against the dark shades of his bangs, the dark red markings on his cheeks vivid against his pale complexion.

His kimono a mixture of blues, grays and blacks to match his rather dark demeanor. The black top setting off the the grey X's that criss crossed in an intrigite design at the collar and sleeves. The royal blue sashinuki hakama matched his black boots. His armor covered his midsection and both shoulders, and ax under his gray sash.

" Dear cousin, I am happy you can finally join us."

Sesshomaru glanced around, taking in the surroundings, he was correct in his assumption about the manor. The large hearth was carved right into the side of the mountain, heat blazed out around them. He saw Naraku standing for once not in his bamboo costume but in a simple black kimono top and hamakas with black boots. And beside him was Yutomushi, his strong, broad chested body looked at ease as he leaned against the wall of the manor, his long legs crossed at the ankle. Black hair draped around his shoulders, he dressed as he always did, his kimono bright red with a black dagger on the back and smaller arrows on his sleeves and shoulder. He was wearing navy blue sashinuki hakama and black boots, his armor covering his entire midsection and shoulders and twin swords under his gray obi. He brushed a strong hand against the goatee on his chin, a confident smile on his face before his crossed his arms over his chest.

He frowned at the extra demoness he wasn't familiar with but assumed she was the grave robber Urasue. She was an ugly old demon, her strong, long chin and pointed nose, her wide forehead and equally wide crimson eyes. Her thin red lips and thousands of wrinkles. She wore a pale lavender kimono with bell like sleeves and slits on her shoulder showing the brown under layer. An over sized blue kimono fitted her top, falling off her shoulders, it had a peach strip on each sleeve which was designed to look checkered almost and white pinwheels swirls randomly placed on her collar. Her gray hair was long and down her back with a headband that matched her outfit with a leaf sticking out of it.

She was crouching beside a woman who looked vaguely familiar in her miko garbs. Kaede was tied up and knocked unconscious beside them. He then saw his future mate, floating in a large tub of some sort filled with water and plants he didn't recognize.

Inuyasha broke formation at seeing his best friend laying still in the tube, " What the hell are you doing to Kagome!"

Sesshomaru frowned, " Inuyasha." he hissed, warning him to stay back.

Hyde laughed, " So this is the hanyou your father so foolishly created, I don't understand the white inu's fascination with humans anyways."

Yotumoshi rolled his eyes, " Don't knock it till you try it dog."

Kagome was fighting hard, focusing all her enjoying in surrounding the three flames in her aura. She was determined not to let anything happen to them. She was struggling against the pull, it felt like someone was literally trying to rip a chunk of her heart out.

Inuyasha stepped forward, ready to yell some more at the demon lord for insulting him, when his amber eyes fell on the miko by the demoness.

 _Don't say it. Don't say my name!_

He blinked once, then twice, then a third time. " Kik, Kikyou?"

Thunder suddenly clapped! Thick black clouds rolled in like tumbleweeds. That something Kagome was fighting with pulled even harder, she screamed, not sure if the sound was just in her head or out loud.

Still it made everyone turn to look at her, Hampton stepped forward, " What are you doing to her!"

Urasue grinned, madness in her eyes as she jumped to her feet, " It's working! She's reclaiming her soul!"

Sesshomaru frowned, eyes glancing to the priestess that smelled like clay, death and dirt. He glanced over to the hearth and saw two more clay moldings inside. It clicked together like a puzzle, they knew she was the Shikon no Miko. They knew of the souls she hosted inside her. And now they were trying to set them free.

He suddenly launched forward towards the tub to pull his lover out but Hyde was just as fast and cut him off. A grin curved across his evil face, " Not so fast little cousin."

Amber eyes narrowed at being called little, he pulled his sword free, " I'm older than you." he hissed before attacking. The two inus went at it, Sesshomaru ducked a swing to the head and slashed at his cousin's stomach, making him jump back.

He took the free moment to turn, looking to his recon squad, " Get Kagome!"

They nodded and launched forward, Clay soldiers, Yutomushi and Naraku countered, blocking them off. The fighting began, noise was all she could hear, the clashing of swords, the breaking of clay, the soft grunts and hisses from fighters. She was trying to hold on, trying to fight the pull but it only grew stronger and stronger. Kagome's body heaved forward as a white light seemed to be sucked out of her chest and smacked dead into Kikyou.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to fight, she wanted to pull it back, but she didn't she focused on the three flames, surrounding in all the aura she could sum up before another soul was ripped from her.

Urasue suddenly screamed, some of the fighters turned, Hyde and Sesshomaru were too far into battle to worry about anyone but their opponent. The orge demoness was slowly burning, turning to ash before their very eyes as the cold hands of the miko touched her face.

" No! No! No!" she screamed over and over again until there was nothing left.

Yutomushi grinned, " At least I didn't have to do it."

Hampton frowned, " What are you doing to Kagome?" he demanded yet again.

The human warlord just grinned, " Wouldn't you like to know."

The tiger launched forward, wanting nothing else but to end the life of the man before him. However he quickly found all his slashes countered and blocked. He frowned, the human was good, far better than he expected, and fast. He quickly found all his slashes blocked and returned with fever. They jumped apart as Yutomushi locked his blades with the tiger's sword.

Yutomushi charged him, both swords posed over his head. Hampton growled, blocking his downward swing throwing the human back a few inches. Hampton charged at him. Yutomushi held his swords out directly in front of him in an X as Hampton's sword swung down; sparks flying as the steel retreated. The tiger frowned as he spun out of the path of the blade. Then twisted his weapon in a sideways swing as the human stepped to the side. Their weapons locking together again as they stared each other down.

Yutomushi laughed at the frustration clear on the demon's face he was fighting, " Don't look so surprised, humans are just as good as demons."

Hampton frowned, " For a human who hate demons, you don't seem to mind working with them."

Yutomushi just shrugged, " The enemy of my enemy is my friend." he said, launching at the demon.

Inuyasha was clearing out the clay soldiers as Taro and Akito fought against Naraku. He wanted a piece of the hanyou that destroyed his life but he had to get to Kikyou. She was still sitting there on the floor where she just killed Urasue and she haven't moved yet.

Her arms were shaking as if she was shivering, trembling, crossed over her chest, as if she was holding herself together. Inuyasha rushed to her side, killing any clay soldier that got in his way. He bent, touching her shoulder, " Kikyou? Is that really you?"

" I have to get back." she whispered, " I have to get back, she needs me."

Inuyasha frowned, confused, " What are you talking about?"

" She needs me." she mumbled, trying to stand, but her legs were weak and gave out underneath her.

Inuyasha caught her, his arms went around her slim waist, holding her to his chest, " Kikyou stop, you can barely stand."

Her cold hands clutched onto his top, " She needs me." she cried, sobbing into his chest, " I have to get back to her, she needs me."

He shook his head, not understanding, " Who needs you?"

Brown eyes looked up, " Our baby." she turned, looking to the tub Kagome was in, " Our daughter."

Amber eyes went wide, shock made him take a step back, " What?"

Kagome's body heaved again, this time her mouth open and a scream pierced the air, another white orb of light, pulled from her body, smacking into Kikyou's back, making her slump forward.

Inuyasha caught her, " Kikyou? Kikyou!"

Her eyes re-opened, instead of the deep brown eyes of his once lover, he paired into deep icy blue orbs. He blinked, confused, " Kikyou?"

She shook her head, pulling back to stand on her own, " No, I'm Midoriko." she turned, glancing to the tub, " We have to stop this before he gets out."

Inuyasha frowned, " Stop what? What the hell is going on? And where's Kikyou?"

The priestess warrior turned to the hanyou, " Answers will come later, right now just do as I say."

She turned and picked up the scythe that use to belong to Urasue, she turned towards the hearth, ignoring the heat as she ran inside. Another scream from Kagome ripped through the air, Out of the corner of her eye she seen Kagome's body heave forward. " Quickly, destroy the bodies!" she yelled, swinging the scythe at the body that had a fang on top of it.

Inuyasha frowned but obeyed, pulling out his sword and destroying the mold that had a red cloth on it. He turned as Kagome screamed again, a pale lavender light pulling from her body. The tub erupted into pieces around her as the light actually lifted her in the air for a moment before fully escaping.

Everyone paused as Kagome hit the ground, the light hovering for a moment, before it started spinning wildly in the air. It darted across the cliff erratically, zig zagging around everyone until it plowed into an unsuspecting chest.

Midoriko gasped as Naraku went flying at the impact, skidding across the ground before laying in a heap on the dirt. His body immediately started to convulse, tremors ran all through his body, veins bulging as something slithered under his skin, the earth rumbled as everything around him started to shake as he was.

Hampton frowned, " What the hell is going on?"

Sesshomaru stood by his side, frowning as well, " They're trying to pull the souls of the jewel out of Kagome."

The tiger blinked, he knew of the jewel being a part of the miko, he knew what souls she housed inside of her, " If they pull the souls out, what would be left of her?"

That thought made Sesshomaru turn, amber eyes blinked, for the first time realizing Kagome was also convulsing on the ground, teeth clenching as the uncontrollable shivers took hold of her. Everyone stepped away as Naraku and Kagome began to take a different form.

Naraku tried to hold back the scream as his bones bent and groaned, reshaping into someone else. His skin turned sickly pale with red eyes and sclera and blue stripes on his cheeks. His hair turned shaggy white, smaller facial markings, blue lips and he wore a set of dark armor.

Kagome let the screams take her as fingernails replaced with claws starting the color white but dips into the color of the devils blood. Dark crimson lines twisted all over her ivory toned skin, from her claws up to her arms, twisting and turning along her legs, thighs and stomach. Her ebony tips stopping at her ankles instead of her waist.

Midoriko frowned, tightening her grip on the scythe in her hands, " Magatsuhi." she sneered.

The demon of all demons smiled wickedly, " Midoriko, I see you obtained a body as well."

Her blue eyes narrowed, " How did you get in Naraku, I smashed the only hosts bodies available."

He laughed, " This body was created by a mass of demons to host a human soul, I just.. took it over." A hand touched his chin, " How did you get in the priestess, there was a body prepared for you."

Midoriko blue eyes narrowed even more, " Kikyou's soul merged with mine eons ago, when she separated from Kagome so did I."

There was a sudden growl from behind them, Kagome stood, flexing her new claws, barring her fangs, smiling, her black soulless eyes looking around. Glancing down she suddenly tore at her ridiculous get up until all she wore was her the tight red spandex shorts that were under her pants, her red tank top snugly securing her breast in place. And the one layer white kimono top stopped on her thighs, just covering her shorts.

She grinned, much better, the heat inside her made clothes stifling. " Death to all." she giggled.

Magatsuhi grinned, " There's the Kagome I know and love."

Midoriko frowned, " I won't let you have her!" she screamed, holding the scythe up, using it to channel her power and sent a wave of purity towards the demon.

He slapped it away as you would a fly, " We are no longer in that jewel woman, I can finally kill you." his crimson eyes looked around at the men who set his soul free, " And there will be much rewards for those who follow me."

Yutomushi and Hyde glanced to each other, this was definitely not what they expected. They wanted to control the demon inside the jewel not be commanded by it. But neither man was stupid, they both could feel the power radiating off of the demon of all demons like ripples in the water. Getting strong and stronger and stronger. He was not someone you messed with, so they both nodded, bowing their heads in respect.

Sesshomaru glanced at the woman, " Midoriko."

The blue eyed woman looked over to her inu friend, " We have to stop him before he kills everything."

Inuyasha shook his head, confusion clouding his mind, " What the hell is going here?!" He pointed to the strongest demon in the area, " Who the fuck are you?"

" I am Magatsuhi, Demon of all demons. I am the darkness that once resided in Kagome."

There was a soft giggle from behind them, " There was always darkness inside me."

Inuyasha frowned, " Kags, what's wrong with you?"

" I prefer Kori." she flexed her claws again, " And I'm done talking, I want blood."

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and pulled him back, just as Kori slashed at him. They all jumped back, regrouping in the diamond formation, Sesshomaru frowned, this was not good. They had to stop Magatsuhi, get Kagome to change back, kill Yutomushi, defeat his cousin and get the still unconscious miko to safety. " Taro, Akito and Kanyto help Midoriko with Magatsuhi. Hampton, you take care of Yutomushi. I will deal with Hyde. Inuyasha, talk some sense into Kagome. "

Midoriko nodded, " We just have to hold him off, only Kagome can stop him for good."

They all agreed, then broke off into their teams, Inuyasha frowned, " And how am I suppose to get through to Kagome?"

Sesshomaru just shrugged, " Think of something." he said, stepping forward, pulling his sword free.

Magatsuhi grinned, seeing none of the demons backing down, " So you will fight, this should be fun."

Midoriko charged forward with Kanyto, Taro and Akito at her back. They attacked the demon full force, trying to blast and hack away at him. But he was fast and strong able to keep up with all four fighters. Hampton and Yutomushi went at each other, trying to slice the other person's head off. Inuyasha was fighting with Kagome, putting everything she taught him to work as he tried to keep up with the fast female.

" I know you're in there Kagome." the hanyou said, throwing a punch.

Kori blocked the swing to her head, " You really don't know nothing mutt and the name's Kori." She said forcing the inu to the ground.

" I know Kagome, better than anyway else here." Inuyasha said flipping off his back taking a fighting stance and attacked, " Well probably not Sesshomaru but still I know her pretty damn good."

Kori ducked and weaved sweeping the hanyou off his feet, " It's pretty damn well."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet just in time to blocked Kori's foot from contacting with his head, " See, only Kagome would correct me like that."

Kori back flipped over the half demon, fly kicking him to the ground, " She cares about you but its not strong enough for her to fight for control."

Inuyasha twisted back up to his feet, " Kagome will always fight, that's who she is."

Kori blocked the upper cut to her gut pushing him a few feet away, " Oh she is fighting, but its not with me."

Inuyasha jumped in the air swinging his sword combined with a few low kicks. " Then with who?"

Kori grinned, dodging the attack. " She's focused on something more important right now." a clawed hand softly patted her stomach.

Amber eyes blinked, confused for a moment, then realized what she was talking about. The babies. Kagome was too busy fighting for the babies to fight Kori for control.

Angry, he threw a wild high kick, " I don't know what you are." he said, then made a hastily swing at the miko's head, " But you won't win."

Kori rolled her eyes, grunting as a kick came at her side, Inuyasha attacks were fast and brutal. The hanyou was better than Kori expected him to be, she stepped her game up, in several impressive moves, she had Inuyasha pinned to the floor, " I'll tell you actually what I am. I'm Death."

Amber eyes narrowed, " But you're not Kagome." He growled. pushing his palm out, hitting her in the throat. Then bucking her off him as her hold slackened, he jumped up and turned and ran.

Sesshomaru and Hyde were near invisible as they fought with each other, like black and white lightening striking at each other. Hyde was grinning as he attacked his cousin with everything he had, " I've been waiting for this moment to kill you since we were kids."

Sesshomaru blocked the swing to his head, " This is still all over that girl in the gardens isn't it."

A fierce blush crossed the black inu's cheek, he stabbed his blade forward, " This has nothing to do with that! I've always wanted you dead."

Sesshomaru pivoted out the way and swung his sword in an arch, " I'm not dying today."

The white inu fought with his cousin, he was strong and fast but he knew he was faster. The roar of their swords striking as he blocked another of his attacks was almost deafening. However, he blocked it out he was determined not to be defeated, he had watched the black inu spar before. He knew he had a habit of favoring his left side and going for the legs. Hyde charged at him, he dropped to the floor sweeping his feet out from under him and slashed at him as he jumped to his feet. Hyde growled blocking his downward swing throwing him back a few inches. The black inu jumped to his feet, Sesshomaru charged, their swords became locked together again.

The clash of steel and soft grunts can be heard through out the clearing. Hyde charged at Sesshomaru, he held his sword up directly in front of him as Hyde's sword swung down; sparks flying as the steel retreated. Sesshomaru pivoted out of the path of the black inu's blade, he brought his sword down as Hyde stepped to the side. Their weapons locked together again as they stared each other down.

Hyde smirked, " I stole your precious miko from you, I turned her into a monster."

Amber eyes narrowed, " You don't know anything about my miko." he hissed then jumped back seeing a flash out the corner of his eye.

" Wind scar!"

The explosion of tornadoes that ripped from the blade, bombarded Hyde and through him back into the tree line. Sesshomaru turned to his brother, " What are you doing?"

Inuyasha still stood in his fighting stance, eyes on the trees encase of a sneak attack, " I figured out what's wrong with Kagome."

He glanced to said female, she was now fighting along Magatsuhi, forcing Kanyto to fight her back. " I don't know who the hell this Kori wench is but she said Kagome's too busy protecting the pups to fight for control."

Sesshomaru took in the battlefield, Hampton was still going at it with Yutomushi who was surprisingly well with his twin blades. Magatsuhi and Kagome were overcoming Midoriko, Kanyto, Akito and Taro. And the priestess was still knocked out by the shattered tub Kagome was in. He blinked, that's it, whatever spell that demoness cast on Kagome to draw the souls out of her was still in effect. That's why Kagome was focused on the babies, she was keeping their souls inside of her. " Wake the old priestess, tell her she needs to break the spell on Kagome."

The hanyou nodded and took off towards the downed priestess, something in the forest growled. Sesshomaru frowned seeing crimson eyes slowly growing in size, damn it, Hyde was pulling out all the stops for this one.

A sudden hiss of pain catch his attention, he turned and seen Yutomushi's sword slice into his best friend's back. Immediately he launched forward before the second attack landed and blocked it with his own blade.

Yutomushi frowned as he jumped back, " Hey no double team!"

Hampton stood with a frown on his face, the man was far better than any human he fought before, but now he his back was bleeding and he was tired of playing games. " Fuck this." he mumbled, eyes bleeding red. His fur was a lush glimmering ebony black, the orange strips covering him like lightening bolts, his claws like talons long and retractable. The cross swords on his forward a stark contrast of orange against the black fur.

With a growl, Hampton launched forward, Yutomushi screamed as the demon pounced on his chest and ripped his throat out with its razor sharp teeth. Sesshomaru felt a shift in the air Magatsuhi had Midoriko off the ground by her throat. Hearing a growl he turned and seen a rather large black dog was smashing through the treeline. His amber eyes narrowed, this entire situation was fucked up.

He grabbed tokijin and launched forward, his blade sliced into the shoulder of the mad demon. Hampton was converting back to his human form after tearing Yutomushi to shreds. He finished just in time to see his lord's sword stab at Magatsuhi, making the demon of all demons grunt in pain, dropping Midoriko to the ground.

Picking up his own blade, he ran over to help, Magatsuhi turned as Sesshomaru reared his sword back to slice at him again. But the demon reached up, catching the strong blade in his hand, with a flick of his wrist he snapped the blade in half. Gasps rang through the field, Tokijin was a great sword that was forged from the fangs of Goshinki far before Kagome ended him. It was a damn powerful sword and he broke it like it was a twig.

Magatsuhi just grinned as Sesshomaru leaped back, " I remember you pup."

The inu just frowned, he didn't have time for this, he can hear the demon dog behind him coming his way. Holding the hilt of his broken sword, he reared it back, throwing it with all his might. Like he figured, Magatsuhi caught it in his hand. The great demon however didn't see the uppercut that dug into his stomach, the elbow that snapped against his cheek or the spin kick that sent him flying across the field.

Sesshomaru smirked for a moment before turning and running towards the black inu, his eyes bleeding red with each step. Hampton took his lord's spot as the large black and white inus fought with each other, trampling over trees. As one group they all tried to take advantage of the downed demon and attacked.

Inuyasha finally reached the still unconscious Kaede, he bent by her side and and started shaking her shoulders frantically. " Wake up you old bat! Wake up, we need you!"

The woman groaned softly but did not completely stir, Inuyasha frowned and slapped her, " Kaede!"

Her brown eye jolted open but it was heavily glazed with fog, they must have drugged her he thought. He pulled her closer, helping her sit up, " Kaede, the spell there using on Kagome, how do I break it?"

The old woman blinked slowly, as if she was trying to focus, " The water helped numb her while the herbs pulled the souls out." she mumbled.

Inuyasha frowned, " Woman I ain't got time for riddles."

Kaede shook her head almost drunkenly, " The herbs hold the soul, the leaf hold the power. Crush the leaf, crush the power, crush the spell." Inuyasha blinked, what the hell was that suppose to mean.

" I want your blood mutt!"

Inuyasha turned to see the crazed Kori running towards him, his amber eyes went wide, " Oh shit." he didn't have time to lay Kaede back down and grab for his sword.

Suddenly flames scorched the earth in front of him, making Kori skid to a stop, blocking off her direct path towards him. Inuyasha blinked and turned seeing a fire horse descend from the sky. He grinned, " Jingi!" he stood with Kaede in his arms, putting her on the horse's back.

His soulful black eyes were staring at Kagome who was grinning madly through his flames, a sadness etched on the horse's face. Inuyasha settled Kaede in the saddle, " It's not her, she's not in control but don't worry, I'mma get her back. Take Kaede away from here."

The horse nodded and again took off into the sky, Kaede leaned over the side, shouting, " Crush the leaf, crush the power, crush the curse!"

Inuyasha blinked at her, still confused, what in the world was she talking about. He was suddenly tackled to the ground, they rolled for a moment before Kori pinned his shoulders beneath her. She was laughing manically, " Your blood mutt, I want it."

The hanyou frowned, " Stop calling me mutt wench!" His head reared forward and slammed into Kori's nose.

She yelped and jumped away as blood leaked from her nostril, Inuyasha rolled to the side and stood with a grin, " Kagome taught me that."

She just glared, " She didn't teach you everything!" she yelled, launching forward.

Inuyasha dived to the side just as claws swiped at his head, rolling, he scissored kicked his legs out and tripped the girl, watching her toppled to the ground as he twisted to a stand. " I learned that from Sesshomaru." he boasted with a laugh.

Kori screamed in frustration and scrambled to her feet, the hanyou blinked, there was something caught in the miko's hair. It looked like a leaf, amber eyes glanced to the ground seeing more and more of the green leaves scattered across the ground. He noticed the ground was darker here, as if it was recently watered. _The water helped numb her while the herbs pulled the souls out."_

The tub he realized, that's what she was talking about! _The herbs hold the soul, the leaf hold the power. Crush the leaf, crush the power, crush the spell._

Kori frowned at being ignored, " What the fuck are you staring at!"

Inuyasha turned to her, swinging his sword, " Wind scar!" he didn't watch to see if his sudden attack landed, instead he dropped to his knees and begin searching the ground. There had to be one in particular he was looking for. His amber eyes sweep the ground frantically as he crawled around the wet mud. It had to be here, it had to be here, it had to be here! Eyes suddenly fell on a fenugreek leaf, it was different from all the others with a small red berry attached to the stem. It seemed to float just about the ground instead of actually touching it and it radiated with power and a navy blue glow.

That had to be it he thought, reaching for it, he was suddenly kicked in the side, sending him skidding across the dirt. He groaned as he touched a hand to his cracked rib, forcing himself to his feet. Kori stood before him, " We're not done playing yet mutt."

Inuyasha struggled to his feet, " I got your mutt bitch." he mumbled, before taking a stance and launching forward.

Magatsuhi fought off the group of fighters, he was foaming from the mouth at the sneak attack the young inu surprised him with. The inu was young but strong he realized, his crimson eyes were on the white inu as he fended off his followers. He was only using a portion of his power but it was rising with each attack. The group of five fighting him were very persistent, it was rather annoying and the angrier he got the more power he let out.

Distracted with his own frustration, he didn't see the foot that collide with his knee. Dropping to the ground, he glared up as the group surrounded him, " You wanna play? Fine, let's play." his eyes bled red, he seemed to be a mix of many demons put together, the body of a dragon with legs, and claws and talons and tentacles.

Everyone jumped back at the sudden release of power, Akito readjusted his staff in his hands, this was not good. Midoriko took a stance, twisting the scythe in her hand, " Surround him! We have to hold him back for Kagome!"

The other teammates of the five man group nodded, doing as they were told. Magatsuhi easily slapped at them with thick sharp tentacles. He laughed at their uselessness, flinging them away like pesky flies. But they didn't give up, they continued forward, continued attacking.

Inuyasha was doing the same with Kagome, she was stronger than usual, had the speed of a demon. Perhaps she was demon now he didn't know but he was having a hard time keeping up with the girl. He had to do something quick, he had to get to that damn leaf.

Adrenaline doubled in his veins, he charged forward, swinging a fist at the female in front of him. Kori ducked the sudden hay maker, Inuyasha slapped away the reaching hand and made a dead run for the leaf. He didn't see the leg that swept out to trip him until it was too late. The hanyou tried to turn the fall into a dive but he ended up landing hard on his elbow. He gritted his teeth at the pain, forcing himself to quickly get to his feet. Pain hazed eyes missed the hand that grabbed his forearm, Inuyasha turned, grabbing the arm of the female, yanking it close, forcing a pain filled gasp out the miko's mouth when he open palmed her in the center of her chest, knocking her to the ground.

But Kori was quick, flipping to her feet, Inuyasha rolled as a kick came to his side and used his good arm to cartwheel to a stand. Up on his feet he quickly retaliated, punching her right in the mouth, feeling teeth scrape against his knuckles. He dodged a windmill kick and weaved to the left, ducking a hay maker, he jabbed forward, hitting Kori in the eye.

The hanyou stayed focus, pressing forward with his attack, he wasn't trying to hurt Kori, he was just working his way towards that leaf. As soon as he was in range he was making a dive for it. Hopping over a sweeping foot, Inuyasha spun, aiming an elbow to the miko's neck.

She blocked it, Inuyasha ducked, side stepping a wide kick, he grabbed the leg and tossed Kori into a tree. Immediately he dived forward, with a roll Inuyasha reached for the leaf, Magatsuhi slapped at the fighters again and saw what the half breed was reaching for. His crimson eyes widened, he knew exactly what would happen if that particular item was broken. He clapped a thick tentacle to the ground and sent a ripple of power towards the hanyou.

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention, the navy glow of power brightened as he picked the leaf up. Kagome was stumbling to her feet, she too didn't notice the slice of power heading their way, she was too dizzy and frustrated from her fall. The inu hanyou was more clever than she gave credit for. She charged towards him, she wanted his life to end, now. Inuyasha's fist balled, he didn't want to waste anymore time. The leaf shattered like glass under his knuckles, Kagome paused in her step, a gasp of air leaving her lungs.

Inuyasha looked up, a grin on his face, he did it. The smile immediately dropped seeing the wave of power coming at him. There was no way to avoid it, he was a goner for sure, he thought closing his eyes, accepting the inevitable. Something suddenly plowed into him, knocking him a back a meter or two. He crashed to the ground hard, teeth clenching on impact, he blinked, opening his eyes.

A white whirlwind was in front of him, it settled quickly and he saw his elder brother laying on the ground clutching his arm. Inuyasha blinked once more, not believing his eyes. Sesshomaru. He pushed him out of the way. He took the hit for him. The younger inu scrambled to his feet and ran over to his brother, dropping to his side. Amber orbs went wide, his left arm was gone! Blood poured excessively out of the shoulder stump that was left, " Sesshomaru!" he screamed, trying to wrap what was left of the sleeve around the stump to stop the bleeding. " It's okay, you're going to be okay."

His teeth clenched as he tried to bite back the pain of losing his arm. White spots danced in front of his eyes, he knew he was losing too much blood. He knew he would have to do something to stop from passing out. Slowly he sat up, clutching what was left of his limb, Inuyasha helped him, " Careful." His young eyes looked around for an escape, " I have to get you out of here."

" No, I'm fine."

Inuyasha frowned, " The fuck you are fine, you just lost a damn arm!" he moved behind his brother and cupped him under his armpits, " I'm getting you outta here."

Sesshomaru didn't have the strength to struggle, his body was mostly dead weight, as the hanyou started dragging him backwards, the softest coo caught his attention, " Ses?"

Both set of amber eyes glanced over, Kagome was sitting on her knees after finally sitting up from the backlash of power. She blinked, her pallid eyes looking around, confusion etched on her face, " What the hell is going on?"

Inuyasha frowned, " Kags, that's you?"

" Duh, numb nuts."

He grinned, yup that was her, she stood and her legs wobbled, she fell to the ground. She frowned, her memories were fragments, she couldn't focus, there was a fog in her head.

Magatsuhi slapped at Midoriko as she once again cut off another tentacle, " Why won't you die!"

The sound drawn Kagome's attention and she turned seeing Akito, Hampton, Taro, Kanyto and the priestess warrior fighting the demon of all demons. Hyde had transformed back to his human form and was fighting along side the demon. She frowned, what the hell? How did they get out of her?

Crimson eyes glanced her way, then to the hanyou still trying to pull his slowly slipping into unconsciousness brother off the battlefield. He frowned, " Time to end this." he muttered and sent another clap of power in their direction. Much more powerful than the last one, enough to disintegrate them both on contact.

Inuyasha blinked, seeing the wave coming towards them, he dragged Sesshomaru faster. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, his mind thought. " Why do you weigh so much." he grunted.

As the ball of power came closer, a bright light followed, Inuyasha frowned, this was not the way he wanted to die but it was too close to do anything now. As a last resort, the hanyou threw himself on top of his elder brother as a thin barrier to protect him.

Kagome's mind clear, she remembered everything, she had fought to protect her babies. Midoriko and Magatsuhi were outside of her body, Kori had taken over making her fight her friends. And now her supposed friend was about to kill the one she loved and her best friend. A voice whispering in her head, _You are not Kikyou, not Midoriko, not Magatsuhi. You are only Kagome, they all make you one._ Her blue eyes flashed gray, she didn't know what she was doing until it was too late.

When nothing happened, Inuyasha opened his eyes, expecting to see the pearly gates, but instead he saw Kagome, standing in front of him, holding off her the attack with her bare hands.

Growling deep in her throat, her fingers burned as she forced her claws into the sphere. Rivers of lightning bolts slithered up her arms. She gasped as the electric shock forced it's way in her mouth and out her eyes. With an agonizing scream Kagome spun, swinging the sphere around her before letting it go.

Watching the scene unfold, Magatsuhi blinked, completely astonished at what he was witnessing. He never seen Kagome possess such strength, his eyes slightly widening at what he failed to realize.

The sphere she threw was heading right for him…

It was too late for him to react. The blast sent Magatsuhi flying to the hearth, crumbling the entire manor to the ground. Kagome ran forward, she was not going to let this continue. The white of her eyes turned to a light gray, her black pupils dancing with flames, changed from there normal almond round to catlike slits.

Everyone was stunned silent at the sudden aura that covered the field. It was full of heat and strength, it filtered through the field in uncontrollable palpitations as her eyes flashed fully gray, giving into what was inside her. The Grey Ghost.

Everyone was suddenly thrown back by an unseen force, crashing abruptly into the trees surrounding the field they were in. " What the hell?" Inuyasha grumbled, falling to the ground with a few branching coming along for the ride. Power filled her. Spreading through her limbs making her quake. Flames circled her arms like enchanted snakes. Her bangs and hair set aflame but did not burn. Her claws lengthen. A wild-fire, red aura of hellish proportions swirled around her and her glowing body. He was not going to hurt anyone else that she loved. Twin pillars of fire danced around her form before forming a wall, moving from her body like a wave, turning everything in its path to volcanic ash as it went.

She sent wave after wave of fire into the hearth, heating the temperature even more. She blasted at tentacles that tried to grab her, using her claws to slice through anything that touched her. Magatsuhi was struggling under the heat, the power coming for Kagome something he never imagined. He always thought he was the power inside of her but apparently she had her own supply on stand by this entire time. He could feel her hacking at his body, tentacles and legs, he tried again to push her away but her flames turned the tentacles into ash before even reaching her. A hand reached out and grabbed his hair, singeing the strands right off his head. He refused to scream as the hands touched his face, dragging him closer. " You and I are one." she whispered.

Everyone watched as Kagome pulled on the face of the demon and a transparent blue face separated from the body. Naraku screamed in agony as the soul was pulled from his body. The flames around her turned white as she pulled the soul into her self.

You could see it. The effects of pulling the soul into herself, you can see it slithering under her skin before bulging in her veins. The inferno in her racing blood spreading throughout her body.

Eyes snapped opened, fire danced in Kagome's misted gray orbs before bleeding a dark garnet. Throwing her head back Kagome released a painful scream. It hurt! She collapsed on the dirt, shaking as if she was in pain. The dark garnet lines started to slither along her skin like snakes, running from her hands up to her arms, twisting and turning along her legs, thighs and stomach.

Her eyes were shut tight as she growled, low and deep, snarling, exposing lengthened fangs. The sound mixed with screams as she fought it, her powers fought for dear life to force Magatsuhi to merge with her. She screamed one more time before everything went still and she became dead weight on the ground.

Naraku stood over her, gaining his breath back at having a soul ripped out of him. He was aware of everything that happened to him. Magatsuhi taking over his body, the power he felt was unimaginable. He needed it back, craved for it back, his crimson eyes stared at the unconscious miko laying before him. Is that why she was so unstable? All of that raw power was just laying dormant inside of her. He needed it, needed it for him self. He waved a hand in the air, summoning all the low level demons in the area to his command. Hundreds of them slithered out from the trees and cliffs, surrounded the spider hanyou.

Everyone watched as Naraku grinned, eyes never leaving the still miko. His body suddenly engorged as if he was going to explode, Inuyasha raised a brow, " What the hell is he doing?"

Sesshomaru frowned, he wasn't sure either but it wasn't anything good. The hanyou was made up from many demons, his eyebrows went up, realizing what was happening, " He's going to absorb her."

He clutched his still bleeding arm and stepped forward, he had to do something, she was unconscious, she couldn't fight back. Everyone blinked and launched forward to stop the hanyou when they were suddenly stopped be a black barrier.

Inuyasha banged on it, " What the fuck!"

Midoriko did the same, " We're trapped!"

Sesshomaru crouched as everyone began attacking the barrier, trying to see through the barrier. His eyes focused on Kagome's still body surrounded by demons. His Kagome. His miko. Memories flashed through his mind. Her sweet laugh. Her funny quirks. Her beautiful smile. Her soft kisses. Glowing warm eyes.

He frowned, missing arm or not, he was not going to let her go. He was not going to let him have her, not without a fight. Sesshomaru called to all the youki he still possessed in his body, with fierce determination in his eyes he reared back his fist and punched with all his might against the barrier.

" What are you doing?!" Hampton yelled, seeing Sesshomaru force his hand through the barrier.

" Mine." He gritted through clenched teeth, forcing his way through, she was his and his alone. Stumbling as he made it all the way, the power it take showing it's weariness on him adding to his already blood lost.

Kanyto banged on the barrier, " You're gonna get yourself killed!"

He didn't care, not looking back as he raised his only arm, running through the field of demons. He stumbled, crashing to the ground as one lashed at his side. He groaned, grabbing his side, something sliced at him. He scrambled to his feet, swinging his whip, again taking off towards Kagome. He didn't feel the claws of the demons that slapped at him, trying to hold him back. He moved faster through the swarm, swerving claws and teeth and dodging as many demons as possible.

He could see Kagome being engulfed by a mass of demonic flesh that was controlled by Naraku. He launched forward in a desperate attempt to free her, but only got caught in the engulfing mass himself. The bubbling skin was covering her body quickly, drawing closer and closer to Naraku. He tried to slice at it with his whip but the cuts made healed almost instantly, regenerating itself. He tried to reach her leg, " Kagome!"

Low level demons suddenly ganged up on him, plowing him to the ground. He can only watch as his miko was fully engulfed in the skin of Naraku. His only arm reached up, desperately, demanding something, anything to save her.

Everyone saw the sad scene play in front of them, Akito, Taro, Kanyto, Hampton, Midoriko and Inuyasha still banging on the barrier trying to get free. Midoriko had tears in her eyes as the demon lord she grown to know through Kagome's core was piled on by demons trying to reach his love. Please, she prayed to any god that was listening, save her, save him, save what they share, save this love!

There was a sudden light, at that point, the gang inside the barrier stopped all movement. Shocked to see the demonic mass blown apart by a massive burst of demonic power. The light was so blinding, that it took several seconds for the group to see that the light, was in fact, coming from Sesshomaru's severed left arm.

Sesshomaru blinked, realizing the demons were no longer holding him done, slowly he stood to his feet. Naraku growled, angrily, " What have you done!" the hanyou yelled, thrusting a tentacle forward to rip out the demon lord's heart.

Sesshomaru could only stare, he could feel power pumping through his blood. He met the thick tentacle with an even more powerful wave of light. In that instant, within the light, his left arm regenerated and along with it, a sword appeared in his new hand. The sword glowed a vivid emerald green, Sesshomaru stepped forward and with a pivot he took the head off the spider demon.

The demonic mass fell away in clumps, the low level demons crawled away to return to the holes they emerged from. The barrier dropped and everyone rushed forward, Hampton reached his best friend said, staring at the sword in his hand, " Where did it come from?"

Sesshomaru stared at it as well, the power inside it pulsed with his heart beat. _**It came from within you my son. Bakusaiga.**_

Sesshomaru blinked at the voice and looked up, the sky was dark but he was so sure he saw the face of his father within the clouds before they reformed. He blinked again, shaking his head, the others were crowded around the still unconscious Kagome. He bent beside his brother, " Is she well?"

Midoriko smiled, " Yes. She is simply waiting."

Kanyto raised a brow, " For what?"

The priestess grinned, " For me. Our souls will finally merge into one." a hand reached forward and touched Kagome's chest, a gasp left Kagome's lungs. Her body burst into flames at the sudden electricity running through her veins from the touch of a smooth hand. A scream left her unconscious form, a powerful wave of fire soaring to the sky.

Everyone fell back from the sudden surge of heat. Inuyasha's arm going up to cover the sting to his face. A glowing form stood before them, covered head to toe in flames, slowly as the fire inched away a body was seen, the fire burning away her clothes.

Her hair color was changed, her bangs were now completely royal blue and the rest was such a well blended mix you couldn't tell if it was blue or black. She was just about an inch or two taller, stopping at 5'8 or 5'9 now. She was more filled out and curvy, her claws starting the color white, dips into a navy blue, her ears now elf like and pointed. The dark crimson lines that covered her ivory toned skin, were fewer and now a midnight blue. Two needle thin lines swirled and crisscrossed from her claws, the fore finger and the ring finger, up to her arms. The four lines joined together at the base of her neck and laced down her back like a french braid. Before reaching the end of her back the strands broke off again and swirled around her waist before twisting down her legs. The black stars on her neck, traveling down the left side of her side to her waist, it created a pattern so eerily beautiful you can't help but stare. Her eyes were still a light pallid blue, almost white in color that now matched the lightening bolt on her forehead.

The group stared in all until they realized she was not decent. Hampton was the first to turn away, Kanyo and Taro was next, then Akito who got slapped upside the head by his brother, then Inuyasha sporting a very red face. Sesshomaru stepped forward, staring at the beautiful woman before him, " Kagome?"

She smiled, showing sharp canines she was now sporting, " Ses." she suddenly giggled, glancing down, " I'm naked."

Sesshomaru smirked, taking off his torn kimono top, he draped it over her shoulders before pulling her to his chest. She smiled into his chest, her arms hugging him tight, " Some day huh."

Sesshomaru just nodded, agreeing, holding her close, not wanting to ever let her go. He glanced down, she was indeed taller he thought, she now reached his neck instead of his shoulder. A hand touched her neck, making her look at him, those blue eyes of hers able to see past the facade he always had up. He was done running from it, running from how he felt, not after everything that happened today. " I love you." he suddenly said, " Do you believe me?"

She smiled wide, nodded, tears springing to her eyes, " Yes."

" Good, because I will never say it again." he whispered, pulling her closer, kissing her lips.

Hampton cleared is throat as the couple made out in front of them, making everyone uncomfortable. " This is all very sweet and all but we still have a problem."

Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome, who took the moment to tie the kimono top she was wearing closed. " What?"

" Hyde, he's gone." Kanyto answered.

" Not quite." a voice said.

Everyone turned, Kaede sat on the back of the fire horse, a bow in her good hand, " This way." she said, waving her the weapon for them to follow.

He wasn't that far into the treeline, as soon as they stepped into the wooded area, they all saw Hyde pinned against a large oak with an arrow through his shoulder. Inuyasha immediately started to laugh, " Deja vu!"

Kaede nodded, " I caught him trying to sneak away when Naraku was killed."

Amber eyes glanced up, black hair falling in his face, " You old hag! Pull this thing free! Now!"

Hampton just crossed his arms, " Lord Hyde, you've been caught in the act of trying to kill Lord Sesshomaru of the west. How do you plead?"

The black inu just growled, " Shut up you fucking animal! This is war! The East will not stop until everyone in the west is dead!"

Similar amber eyes narrowed, Sesshomaru stepped forward, hand on the hilt of his new sword. Kagome stepped forward, " Baby wait, don't kill him, he has to be arrested, the other lords would want a say in what happens to him."

Kanyto nodded, " Kagome does have a point."

Taro frowned, " I don't trust him to travel back to the west without a fight."

Akito agreed, nodding his head, Kagome smiled, touching her lover's shoulder, " Let me."

Amber eyes glanced down for a moment before he nodded, letting Kagome step forward. A hand touched his forehead, the other covered his heart. She took a slow steady breath before closing her eyes and calling to her powers. Blue flames sparked from her hands, Hyde screamed as the flames turned white, covering him from head to toe.

Inuyasha raised a brow, he didn't smell burning flesh so the flames couldn't be hurting the black inu, " What is she doing?"

Sesshomaru just stared, hearing something Midoriko once told him the first time he visited Kagome's core. _I can purify a demon's soul without killing the demon host, rendering the demon absolutely powerless._ Strong arms crossed over his bare chest, " She's turning him human."

The white flames inched back towards Kagome, turning her hands blue once more before she stepped back. Hyde blinked, his eyes were now a dark brown, his pale demon skin now an average tanned man, all markings now gone from his face. His claws were dull fingernails, his strength drastically cut in half. He tried to growl but it sounded more like a gurgle. " What did you do to me?"

Kagome just smiled, " Made you just like everyone else."

Hampton whistled, " Damn girl, remind me to stay on your good side."

Kagome laughed, turning to her lover, " Can we go home now?"

Sesshomaru smirked and scooped his miko up bridal style, " Let's go home."

* * *

Final chapter next!


	36. Chapter 36

She sat at the vanity table, trying hard not to chew on her bottom lip to help fight her nerves. May, Shinshi, Jenika, Tamillia and Kali were all around her, fixing her makeup, doing her hair, snipping here, tucking there. It was finally her mating day, it had to be pushed back a week for the trial they had for Hyde. Of course he was found guilty, the evidence was too strong against him. Besides turning him human the added punishment was banishment. He was tossed on the first boat off these lands and was told to never return. Kagome thought they could have been a bit harsher but it wasn't her call. Besides, now was not the time to be thinking about such things. She was about to get married!

Kali frowned as she dipped her fountain brush in powder, " Stop that, you're making your face all flushed."

May giggled, twisting the long hair in her hands in an intricate design, " Why are you so nervous?"

Kagome pale eyes rolled at the question, " I am not nervous."

Shinshi smirked, " Your knee has been bouncing since we sat you down."

Kagome frowned but didn't feed into the conversation, it make Tamillia laugh, " Its okay, its not everyday you prepare for a mating ceremony."

Kali nodded, finishing up the final touches to her soon to be official Lady's face. " You remember everything that's going to happen?"

Kagome nodded as they made her stand to dress her, they mixed the mating ceremony with the traditions of a human wedding ceremony. So she had brides maids, banners, streamers, a cake, flowers, music, the works. " I wait for the music, the healer walks me down the aisle, I stand in front of Sesshomaru and try not to pass out."

Everyone in the room laughed, Jenika smiled, " Its okay to be nervous, just breathe."

Kagome took a slow breath and nodded, repeating her fox friend, " Just breathe."

Kali pulled at Kagome's bustier, Kagome heaved and gasped, " Too tight."

The young robin just grinned, " Hey, you're the one that designed this remember."

Instead of a traditional Japanese wedding kimono, Kagome got Kali to help her make western style wedding gown. Still Kagome frowned, glancing back to her friend. " You do realize I am pregnant with three babies right. I need to be able to breathe."

Kali frowned in thought for a moment, then loosened the strings of the bustier a bit, Kagome smiled taking a deep breath. " Thanks."

Tamillia grinned, bending so Kagome could step into her dress, " You're not even showing yet."

May agreed, helping slid the material up Kagome's curvy body, " You're stomach is still flat as ever."

Shinshi was behind Kagome, helping tie the laces up, " Well what do you expect, she's, what, a month in a half?"

Jenika agreed, helping Kagome into her shoes, " Its too soon to be showing, even with demon babies."

Kali stepped in front of Kagome, fluffing the bottom of her gown out for a second then looked her over. The entire dress was white but was covered in diamonds, the swell of her breasts looking scrumptious against the heart shaped silk corset top. It hugged the top of her body lovely, cinching subtly yet attractively at her waist which then flared out and ruffled around her in wavy layers of the softest material on earth. Her lips painted a deep brick red, her liner the a royal blue to brighten her already icy blue eyes.

Kali nodded, " You look perfect."

Kagome turned to the floor length mirror they brought in the room, she turned slowly, looking herself over. She smiled to herself, she always knew she had a pretty face but she never imagined she could be beautiful. Tears touched her eyes, Kali immediately stepped forward dabbing at them, " Don't you dare, I just did your make up."

Kagome laughed, making everyone around her join in, Tamillia stepped forward and slid the tiara in her hair before laying the veil over her face. " You're ready."

May handed her the bouquet of white roses that was freshly picked for her, " Just breathe."

Kagome nodded again, taking a slow breath, the bride maids smiled, tears in all of there eyes they crowded around Kagome and hugged her. Kagome had to blink a few times to stop the water works from falling.

Shinshi dabbed at her eyes to not ruin her make up, " Okay, let's go before we all ruin hours of preparations."

Everyone again laughed, Kagome waved to them as they left the room. She again turned to the mirror and looked herself over. She never imagined this would be her one day. Getting mated, married, to someone, anyone. Wow. Someone actually loved her enough to want to spend the rest of their life with her.

" You look happy."

Kagome turned immediately, spotting the shadow in the corner, it separated from the darkness as it stepped forward. Eyes a swirling cloud of white, he smiled, rows of flesh shredding teeth been seen. Black elastic bat wings arching at top of his head to the tip of his ankles, ebony locks flaming, swirling around him with his unseen power. Claws dark as night, sharp and holding his large red scythe _, his_ long bangs swaying out his tanned face, a small black star in the middle of his forehead.

She frowned, " Thanatos."

" Hello my διάδοχος."

She shook her head, " You can't take this from me, I deserve this. After everything you've done to me in my life, you can't take this day from me."

He smiled, stepping closer, " Relax διάδοχος, I am only here to wish you joy and happiness for this very special occasion."

Kagome raised a brow, " Oh really. Death wants me to be happy?"

" I will always want my daughter to be happy." The grim reaper stated, holding out his hand and presented a single black rose.

Kagome frowned at the mention of their relation but then sighed, she couldn't be mad at the man. After all he was biologically her only blood relative alive and this was her mating day, she should be happy. Carefully she reached up, taking the rose and added it to the center of her bouquet. She smiled for a moment, looking up, " Thank you Father."

Thanatos smiled at the name, she watched his wings twitch, ready to take off. She stopped him, " Thanatos wait."

He stared at her with those milky, swirling white orbs, she stepped forward, " The babies .." she paused thinking of the right words, " Will they make it?" resting a hand again her stomach.

For a moment he simply stared, he knew what she was asking, would he take her from this world before the babies were born. He knew all of what was necessary for him to see, he knew what was going to happen in her near and distance future but he knew he could not tell her. At least not all of it. " You will give birth my διάδοχος, you will see your children look upon you with eyes full of love and wonder."

Kagome smiled wide, " Thank you."

He simply nodded to her, " You will be happy here διάδοχος." for the time being. There was a knock on the door. " Kagome, it's time."

The miko demoness glanced over her shoulder, " I'm coming." then turned back. She frowned, he was gone. She sighed for a moment before turning and sliding open the door. The healer waited for her, he smiled as he looked her over, " Well don't you look gorgeous."

Kagome grinned, taking the arm that was offered to her, " You clean up good yourself."

And she was right the healer looked nice dressed in a white kimono with a blue crescent moon on his back and black sashinuki hakama, a red obi tied around his slender waist. He patted her hand as they walked down the hall, " I am so happy I lived long enough to see this day. Lord Sesshomaru was such a stickler when it came to females."

Kagome giggled, clutched her bouquet a bit tighter, " I didn't enjoy the opposite sex that much myself until Sesshomaru."

The healer nodded, " You both bring the best out of each other."

Kagome just smiled, seeing the double doors to the grand hall approaching, her nerves again rising. You can hear music softly playing from behind the closed doors, Kagome audible gulped. The healer chuckled softly, patting the trembling fingers against his arm, " It is alright Lady Kagome."

" I think I might throw up."

He outright laughed to that comment, " You will do fine."

She nodded but slowed as they came closer, her breathing picked up and she stopped, " Wait, wait, wait, wait."

The healer again touched her hand, " Breathe, there is no need to be nervous."

She frowned, leaning over a bit, trying to slow her heart rate, " Everyone keeps saying that." and yet she was nervous, she couldn't help but be nervous. She was getting mated, she was getting married. This was a forever type of deal, another contract she couldn't get out of unless she or he died.

She took another slow breath and straightened, this is what she wanted, something bad was going to happen because this is what she wanted. That's why she was so nervous, so suddenly scared to go through with this. Every time she was getting close to being extremely happy, bad things tend to happen. Like when she was seven and was going to surprise her family with the secret garden she spent months working on.

A hand touched her back making her glance over, the elder owl's all-knowing eyes stared at her, warm, deep and wise. And yet she can sense the power of the death eater in him, he knew of pain, understood death, knew the scars the decease leaves on you. He knew what she was thinking, his voice a firm whisper on her cheek, " No one is going to die today."

She sniffled at the sudden declaration, blinking away her tears, she nodded stiffly. That was exactly what she needed to hear. No one was going to be butchered today. Today was her day. She nodded again, feeling strength seep back in her body, " Okay, I'm ready."

The healer smiled once more before again taking her arm, he waved his hands at the two servants by the door and they moved to open it. Kagome took a deep breath as the music filtered over her. With a pat on the hand from the healer, they both stepped forward.

The music changed and everyone stood as Kagome and the healer entered the hall. Gasps were heard throughout the room as the goddess in white walked with healer down the flowered aisle. She smiled as her eyes landed on Sesshomaru standing handsomely as always in his Lord of the West attire. She felt those amber orbs slide over her slowly before inching back up to her face. The smallest hint of a smile crossed his lips and her smile widened.

Stopping before the alter, the healer let go of Kagome's arm and helped her up the one step. She smiled at him before turning to her lover, he stepped forward and gently flipped her veil back. A demon monk stood in front of them, dressed in his robes, behind a large book. His face soft yet withered but friendly.

" Dear friends, family and guests, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands and Lady Kagome from over the seas in mating and marriage."

He held up his hands as he spoke, " Today, as we create this marriage, we also create a new bond and new sense of family, one that will undoubtedly include all who are present here today."

He smiled as the couple before him stared at each other, with nothing but love in their eyes, " True mates is more than joining the bonds of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day."

He signaled for their hands with a wag of his finger, Kagome and Sesshomaru offered him their arm. He tied a white sash around both of their wrists, " Mating is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

He then picked up a a gold dagger and gently sliced into each of their palms before pressing them together. Their powers flared, their auras expanding around each other for all to see. It was a marble of pink and green, some parts blending colors, turning a creamy chocolate, other parts turning a slate gray as the colors swirled around each other, then pulsed once before setting to a violet purple.

The old demon monk smiled at the synced souls of the lovers before him, he held their palms in his own, " Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if your love and needs must have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness. To be wounded by your own understanding of love. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home at eventide with gratitude; Then to sleep with a vision of the beloved in your heart and a song of love on your lips."

Kagome smiled at the gentle words, the demon's soft lavender eyes looked to her, " Do you, Lady Kagome, take Lord Sesshomaru, to be your husband and mate, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

She nodded softly with a smile, " I do."

He nodded, then turned, " And do you, Lord Sesshomaru, take Lady Kagome, to be your wife and mate, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

He glanced over to her and she smiled, threading her fingers through his as the mason still held their palms together. It was a soft, silent gesture but he read it loud and clear, we got this, in this together.

" I do."

She grinned, " You better."

Everyone that heard softly laughed, the mason just smiled, with the gold dagger from before, the old demon slit the white sash from their wrists, " The ring."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to his brother who handed him a the jewelry he purchased. Kagome viewed the ring as Sesshomaru slid it on her finger, it was a beautiful steel band with a deep sea blue gem set in the center then circled by smaller perfectly cut diamonds. She smiled, it was gorgeous.

The demon monk smiled at the bride, " This ring is a symbol of love, as it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by enduring love."

Kagome smiled and nodded, staring at Sesshomaru with said love all over her face, the old demon continued to smile, " Before I pronounce the newly mates husband and wife are their any personal vows..."

" No vows." Sesshomaru and Kagome both said in union. They turned to each other and smiled, they both hated something as sappy as declarations of love with poems and promises. They both stepped forward on their own accord and kissed each other lips. The old demon laughed with a grin. " Well, I suppose you may kiss the bride."

Everyone laughed then stood, clapping as Sesshomaru and Kagome pulled apart. Confetti dropped from the ceiling as the newly mates walked down the aisle hand and hand.

After 30 minutes, everyone was in the dinning hall enjoying the feast Jay and the chefs had prepared for the reception. Kagome sat at a table in the front beside Sesshomaru eating another for at least 6 people. The music was playing, people were dancing, eating and mingling, the atmosphere was warm and happy.

Sesshomaru watched his new mate scarf down half of a strawberry cheese cake and was midway through with her third helping of string beans, mashed potatoes and grilled steak and steamed carrots. He just shook his head with a smirk, " That doesn't make any sense."

Kagome glanced up and rolled her eyes, " Hey, I'm eating for 4 people okay."

Inuyasha sat on the other side of her, she had explained a few days ago about the our daughter comment Kikyou dropped before Midoriko took over. And honestly it just made him love his best friend even more, to know that she had a part of his child's soul to keep her pure made him happy. " You need to count yourself twice, fatty."

Kagome glared at him, pointing her fork at him, " Don't make me stab you."

InuKimi laughed, hearing the conversation as she walked over, " Kagome, its time to toss the bouquet."

The newly bride nodded, wiping her mouth on a napkin before standing, she grabbed her bouquet and walked to the middle of the dance floor. Dozens of maidens, servants and who ever was single gathered in front of her. She turned so her back was towards them and winked at her mate. " You guys ready!" she yelled.

The ladies behind her cheered, " Toss it, toss it, toss it." they chanted.

Hampton leaned over to his friend, " 3 gold coins on May, she's little but fierce."

Suki grinned, rolling his eyes, " You have gambling issues."

Inuyasha put some coins on the table, " 3 on Jenika, the girl is tougher than she looks."

Kagome glanced down at her bouquet, she plucked the black rose out and slid it behind her ear, before bending, " Here it comes!" she yelled, tossing the bouquet over her head.

Screamed erupted as the girls launched forward, Kagome turned around and laughed at the pile on before her. The many girls were clawing at each other trying to get the bouquet as it was worth a prize or something. They kicked and screamed and bit and scratched at each other.

One girl crawled from under the mayhem and bodies of fighting females, she held a bundle of destroyed roses in one hand as she stumbled to her feet. " I got it!" she screamed, waving the no longer useable bouquet in the air, " I got it!"

Everyone turned to her, her red hair splayed about her face, making her slap at her bangs. Kagome clapped, " Go head Jenika!"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, " Yes!"

The red head looked to him, her face turning the color of her hair, which then made the hanyou's face do the same. Hampton laughed as Kagome walked back over to the table, he handed Inuyasha 3 coins before standing.

Picking up his glass, he tapped it a few time to get everyone's attention, as the best man it was time for his speech. He smiled as everyone stared at him, " I just have a few words to say before everybody gets drunk."

They laughed at that like he hoped, " I've known Sesshomaru since we were babies. We grew up together and everyday was a party. We would get into so much trouble then try to find new ways to top it. When we started getting interested in girls, I immediately noticed what type Sesshomaru was attracted to."

He glanced to his best friend, " Anyone that would stand up to him. But they didn't and who can blame them. Son of the Great Inu No Tashio then Lord of the West, girls bowed before he even came in the room. So I always knew the only way he would ever fall in love is when a girl came along and kicked his ass."

Everyone laughed, Hampton just grinned, " Then the Gods sent Kagome and sure enough, love and her fist hit him hard."

Everyone again laughed, Hampton continued, " Sesshomaru is my brother and I can not be more pride to call this little brat my sister." he raised his glass, " To Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome."

Everyone cheered, taking the toast. Kagome smiled, leaning over to her mate, " You think I'm a brat too?"

Sesshomaru smirked, " Among other things."

She grinned, " Like.."

" Besides wife, mate and lover, anything you want."

Kagome smiled, leaning closer, " I love you." she whispered.

He leaned in as well, " You better." Kissing her lips. She giggled at the comment, staring at her mate, her husband, her lover, the father of her children. This is what her mother felt, she thought, this was love. Her Sōrumeito Her soul mate. He was her happiness. And she will fight for him until the day she died.

The End

* * *

Epilogue next! tell me what you think!


	37. Chapter 37

Epilogue!

* * *

4 ½ months went by and it was the happiest time of her life. Kagome was all smiles every day even though now she was as big as house. Her stomached seemed to double in size every month to the point she needed help just to get out the bed. She waddled and wobbled every where she went and her stamina was so low she could only stand for a few minutes at a time. But it all made her happy, the babies seemed to be growing just fine and everyone catered to her needs.

Besides the winter time always made her happy, she was born during a snow storm and always loved the white cold flakes. Right now, matter of fact, she was disobeying Sesshomaru's direct orders of bed rest to stand by a window in the war room. The room was empty besides from her usual crowd of people that wouldn't let her out their sight for a moment. Hampton, Sesshomaru, Akito and the Healer. They were worried about the speed of her pregnancy and were not sure how long she would carry. So where ever she went, they went, just encase, but she didn't mind, she was just happy they didn't force her to stay in bed all day. Hampton and Sesshomaru were viewing maps, pointing out which villages were struggling to harvest enough food during the winter. Akito was standing guard as usual and the Healer was reading a scroll he brought with him to pass the time.

Kagome pushed the shutters open and smiled at the scenic view, the white blanket that covered the ground, the frosty ice icicles that sparked in the sunlight. The brisk cold air, so fresh and clean, her hand reached out, trying to catch soft crystals in her hand when the first cramp hit her. She grabbed her stomach and glanced down. What the hell?

Someone noticed her sudden pause in movement, she turned at the call of her name but her vision was suddenly blurring. A wave of dizziness hit her and she grabbed the window seal she was just leaning out of to steady herself. What was going on?

Her name was called again but it sounded like she was underwater, another cramp hit her, hard enough to make her sink to her knees. She tried to cry out but it came out as a gasp instead.

Akito was the first to reach her side after seeing her slow collapse. " My lady." he whispered, a hand reaching for her forehead.

She pulled away when he touched her. He looked down to his fingers, they were red, a slender eyebrow raised, " You're burning up."

She let out a breath, smoke came out, " It hurts." she mumbled.

He shook his head, looking to the window pane she was gripping for dear life, the wood was burning around her hands. He stood, calling to the old wise owl, " Healer!"

The old demon immediately came over, bending next to Kagome and Akito. " What's going on?"

Akito shook his head, " She's hurting."

Brown eyes blinked, " Hurting?" he touched Kagome's stomach, " Where does it hurt Kagome?"

Blue eyes closed tightly as she gripped the wood tighter, this time the scream escaping her gaining all attention. Sesshomaru and Hampton immediately made their way over, " What's wrong with her?"

The healer pulled his hand from under Kagome's kimono, " Bless the heavens!" his fingers were coated in blood, " The pups are coming."

Hampton blinked, " She hasn't carried them long enough for them to come out."

Kagome screamed again as another contraction hit her, powers striking out like lightening, cackling around her. Everyone jumped back, the purity around them stinging their skin.

The healer scooped Kagome up in his arms, ignoring the burning, " We have to get her to her chambers, her barrier will contain her powers."

Sesshomaru nodded, taking her from the healer, the stinging just a tingle to him. " Let's go."

Hampton nodded, " I'll get the midwives." turning, running out the door and down the hall.

Akito, Sesshomaru and the healer raced down the hall. Inuyasha saw them and followed, " What's going on?"

" The pups are coming." Akito mumbled.

Inuyasha blinked, it was happening, he was going to be an uncle, " Oh shit."

Akito pulled the door back to the bed chambers, Sesshomaru hurried over to the bed they were just in a few hours ago. Hampton came into the room with Mae, Shinshi, Jenika and Tamillia, Kagome screamed again as she was set on the bed, hands grabbing her stomach, the pain was getting worse. Her powers cackled, striking out, the barrier around the room pulsed, absorbing the purifying lightening, no one getting harmed.

Inuyasha helped Tamillia roll in bassinets, preparing for the babies, Jenika bringing in a bucket of warm water and towels, Mae pulling at Kagome's kimono and stuffing pillows behind her back to prop her up.

Kagome screamed as another contraction hit her, Mae reached over to grab her hand but Tamillia popped it away. " Her hands are on fire."

Brown eyes glanced down, sure enough Kagome's hands were enveloped in flames. " Is that normal?"

Shinshi wiped the sweat dotting Kagome's forehead with a cool cloth, " Nothing's normal when it comes to Kagome."

" Fuck!" Kagome cried out, as pain seized her. " It hurts!"

Sesshomaru walked over to her and grabbed her hand, to show support, the flames turned blue, not burning him, she squeezed it tight, he took the pain. " You got this."

Kagome nodded, then gripped his hand, another contraction hitting her, " I got this." she gritted through her teeth.

The healer was already between her legs, checking to see how far along was she, he frowned, " That's odd." he blinked and looked up, " Did you take something?"

Kagome frowned, " Take something? No." then gritted her teeth again, eyes shutting as more pain hit her. Sesshomaru rubbed her hand, then glanced to the old owl, " What's wrong?"

The owl glanced around, everyone was helping turn the room into a birthing room, he stood, taking the moment to move over to Sesshomaru's side, " I think she was induced." he whispered.

Sesshomaru blinked, " Induced?"

The healer nodded, " She's too far along too fast, I think someone slipped her something to start her labor."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Why would someone..." he was cut off as the sword on his hip begin to pulse. He looked down, grabbing the hilt of the weapon. Tenseiga. Amber eyes immediately glanced around the room, if the sword of life was pulsing that meant death was near by. A shadow crept along the wall for a moment and he stared at it. Thanatos.

Kagome screamed again as another contraction hit her, Sesshomaru turned to her, grabbing her hand, taking the pain of her squeezing. Pale eyes glanced up to him, trying to catch her breath, he was staring at her, a hard emotion in his eyes. She frowned as Mae wiped sweat from her forehead from the other side of the bed, " What is it?"

He stared at her, permanently memorizing ever curve of her face, knowing and accepting what was going to happen." You got this." he mumbled.

She smiled, closing her eyes as another contraction hit, Kagome tried not to scream but the pain was overwhelming, definitely something she wasn't expecting. And she was tortured before. Twice.

She grunted, trying to get use to the pain, " Never doing this shit again."

Sesshomaru stroked her sweating brow, " You would so, in a heartbeat."

She laughed at him catching her bluff, the healer was back between her legs, checking her again. She was already 8 centimeters. These pups would be here in no time at all.

Kagome screamed again, " I can't take this shit!" Inuyasha snickered softly, blue eyes snapped in his direction, " Shut the fuck up Inuyasha!" He laughed again, covering his mouth, she frowned, " Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"

Laughter and smiles erupted around the room as Inuyasha found a nice home on the floor. Kagome smiled, trying to slow her heartbeat, not letting go of Sesshomaru's hand, blue flames inching up his arm. She suddenly squeezed the appendage again as another wave of pain hit her.

The healer bent between Kagome's legs, " It's time to push."

Shinshi rushed over, helping the healer with the supplies, the old owl nodded, " Okay, Kagome the next pain wave, I want you to push as hard as you can for ten seconds okay."

Kagome nodded, trying to catch her breath, sweat dripping down her skin like water, Sesshomaru touched her shoulder, stroking her hand with his thumb, " You got this."

She nodded with a weary smile. The pain hit her before she can say okay, the healer looked down, " Push!"

She grunted, doing as she was told as the owl counted down from ten. Kagome breathed as he hit one, " Good job Kagome! Now Push!"

She screamed as another wave of pain hit her, pushing with all her might, " I can see the head Kagome! One more push come on!"

She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand, closing her eyes tightly, grinding her teeth as she pushed. Crying filtered through the bed room, Kagome took huge gulps of air, looking up. Shinshi was smiling from ear to ear, tears in her hazel eyes, wiping the baby's face, " It's a boy!"

The healer took a look at the baby, his eyebrows went up, surprise on his face, " He's a full blood demon."

Inuyasha made a face, confused, " How's that possible?"

Hampton shrugged, " Maybe because Kagome turned into a demon herself."

The healer shook his head, " That happened after she was pregnant, it may be power related." he muttered, Sesshomaru and Kagome were two very powerful individuals, maybe the blood had to be full to be able to coexist in a child.

Kagome screamed, another wave of pain seizing her, stirring everyone from their thoughts, the owl got back to work, " Here come the next one. Okay Kagome, on three push. One, two, three!"

Kagome grunted, pushing the next baby forward, she screamed as another wave hit her, " Push Kagome, push!"

Shinshi turned after placing the now clean baby in one of the bassinets, the healer waved her over to get another blanket ready, " I can see the head! Come on Kagome push!"

She screamed, the pain felt like it was crippling her, closing her eyes tight, hanging on to Sesshomaru like he was an anchor to life. He touched her arm, " Your doing good Kagome."

" One more big one Kagome, come on you can do it!"

Crying filled the room, Shinshi smiled widely, " It's another boy!"

Kagome smiled, Mae wiping her forehead, Jenika helping Shinshi clean the baby. The owl took a look, making a face, " Another full blood."

It was an odd thing, the miko gets pregnant by a demon, then turns into a demon herself still with her miko powers and able to have full blooded demon babies. It didn't make any sense, how was it even possible.

Jenika placed the child in a bassinet, " He's healthy, that's all that matters."

Kagome agreed, then grimaced as a wave of pain hit her, the healer tore his eyes from the child, looking back to Kagome, " The last one's coming."

Kagome screamed as pain ripped through her, feeling it more intensely now that her endurance was running on pure adrenaline at this point. She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand, her flames now covering his entire arm, her eyes shut tight. Her powers lashed out fiercely, sparks starting fires all around the room.

Akito took his spear and tapped the bottom to the floor, sending a blast of cold air in all directions, putting out all the flames.

" Push Kagome, push!"

Kagome screamed, pushing with all her might, her aura suddenly exploded in the room, her barrier tripling in power glowing a heavy dark pink. The glow suddenly zapped out like lightening, whipping around the room, Kagome gasped as it wrapped around her friends and loved ones, swinging them around the room like a toy. Sesshomaru stepped forward to the pole of the tester bed that was first used to stabilize the barrier. Laying a hand on it, releasing his own aura, the barrier around them turned to a marble of pink and green, some parts blending colors. It pulsed once before settling to a violet purple, dropping everyone to the floor.

The healer returned to his spot between Kagome's legs, a bit dizzy from the joy ride, " I can see the head. You can do it Kagome. One, two, three, push!"

Sesshomaru returned to her side as everybody picked themselves off the floor, taking her hand, the flames again turning blue and inched up his arm. Kagome screamed, pushing with the rest of her energy, a soft whine filtered through the now quiet room, the owl smiled, holding the small baby in his arms, " It's a girl." he whispered and another full blood demon.

Kagome smiled, her breathing was shallow and rapid. Sesshomaru turned to her, " You did good."

She giggled, her tired eyes refusing to close, " I wanna see my babies."

Sesshomaru helped her sit up carefully as Shinshi wheeled the three bassinets over to their side of the bed. Carefully she picked up the first two, placing them in Kagome's arms.

Twin boys. Their short, perfectly messy silver hair, just like their father's but their tips were a royal blue. Their ears were pointed, almost elf like, on the center of both their foreheads was a blue crescent moon that was entwined with white lightening. Magenta stripes were on there eyelids as well as one stripe on each of their cheeks matching the single stripes on their wrists. A royal blue marking started from under their right arm, crossed over their back, around their waist and circled down their left leg. Smooth ivory skin. Soft, plum, pink lips. Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome began to cry, watching as one boy yawned cutely, tired eyes opening slowly, amber eyes looking around.

Shinshi smiled at the touching scene, holding the last baby, " And here's your little girl." she whispered, placing the baby in Sesshomaru's arms.

Icy blue tresses splayed about on her head and yet her bangs were a sharp silver like her father's unevenly falling into her eyes. Eyes that were hard to describe, they were not your typical blue, imagine diving into the deep sea of the Arctic, imagine chipping off a piece of the very base of an iceberg. Then imagine rolling that piece of ice in the night sky. That would be her eyes. Such an glacial deep blue they seemed to glow.

Her ears pointed like her brothers, on the center of her forehead the same blue crescent moon but was entwined with pink lightening instead of white. Magenta stripes were on her eyelids as well, one stripe on under each eye much like her grandmother, InuKimi. More like her mother, she had 2 needle thin royal blue markings starting from under both arms, crisscrossing over her back then around hir waist and circled down each leg of tiny little body, exotically beautiful. Soft, plum, pink lips.

She blinked for a moment, soft ivory skin rubbing against his arm, a small arm reaching up as if she knew, touching Sesshomaru's chin. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Shinshi giggled, she had him already wrapped around her finger.

Kagome smiled, holding her boys, watching Sesshomaru play with the small hand of their daughter, " What do you want to name them?"

Sesshomaru looked up, " I don't know."

Kagome smiled at her sleeping babies, " How about Shiro and Atomi. After your father Tashio and my father Tomino."

Sesshomaru smirked, " I'm sure they'll both approve." he then looked to his daughter, sleeping in his arms, " What about this little one?"

" You name her."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, staring at his daughter. " Saya." After your mother, he thought.

Kagome smiled, " How you know my middle name?" she looked to the little girl in his arms, " It fits her though."

Everyone came closer to see the babies, Inuyasha rubbed his head, " So we just gonna pretend that you didn't almost kill us."

Kagome just kept smiling, handing one baby to Mae and another to Tamillia, " Sit boy."

They all laughed as he crashed into the floor, Kagome smiled, enjoying the moment of love in the room. She was happy, so happy. A shadow caught her attention, blue eyes went wide seeing Thanatos in the corner by the door. His cloudy eyes stared at her, his head nodding ever so softly, her heart beat tripled, immediately understanding what it meant. It's time.

Eyes wide and wild she turned, looking to Sesshomaru who was still by her side, " I love you." she declared suddenly and loudly.

The randomness made everyone in the room turn to her, but she was still staring at her mate, " I will always love you. Forever love you."

Tears spilled from her eyes, " You love them, you love them like you never loved anything in your entire life. You protect them, never leave them, they should never know pain like I did. You take care of them. Take care of our babies."

Hampton raised a brow, confused like everyone else, " Kagome what's wrong?"

She glanced to them, looking them all over, her breathing shallow, her voice rushed, " I never thought I'd get a second family, I love all of you. You guys made my life so much better."

Inuyasha shook his head, " Woman what you ranting about?"

There was a sudden gurgle in the quiet room making the half demon blink in confusion. He raised a brow, Kagome's mouth was bleeding. Before he can question her on her condition, a thin line appeared across her neck.

Screams from the maids/midwives was heard as blood gushed from the wound. Kagome fell limp, back onto the bed, everyone rushed forward, grabbing towels trying to stop the bleeding. Inuyasha grabbed her hand, " Kagome!"

Pale eyes rolled to the back of her head, the blood not stopping, the healer touched her throat, a chill ran through his veins. No pulse. " She's gone." he whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head, glassy amber eyes looking to his brother, " Do something!"

Sesshomaru simply stared, that hard emotion from before in his eyes, a wall he already began building to block out the grief he knew was coming. " I can not."

Hampton shook his head, " Your sword, use Tensiega."

Sesshomaru stared at his dead mate, his eye not leaving her face, " Tenseiga can only revive someone once, Kagome already died before. There is nothing we can do."

Mae was the first to burst into tears, the babies started to cry at the commotion. Inuyasha shook his head, not wanting to believe it, she wasn't gone. She was his friend. She trained him, talked to him, laughed with him. She knew him like no other, she was his sister. A sadness swept through him, a helplessness filled him, an anger like no other boiled his blood. Tears dropped to the bed, his hands pressed into his eyes, " Kagome!" he screamed.

Akito stood, rooted to the floor, it happened so fast his brain wasn't able to comprehend what was gong on. She's dead. She can't be dead, she was just smiling, just talking, just laughing. He shook his head, " She can't be dead." a hand touched his cheek, they were wet, he was crying, his head shook again, " She can't be dead."

Hampton was consumed with shock, the room was chaos, people crying, the babies wailing, Kagome just laying there dead. What the hell just happened, he shook his head, then turned seeing Sesshomaru step out of the room. A sadness crossed his face, his best friend just lost the only woman he ever loved. He just lost one of his closest and trusted friends. The West just lost the best Lady they could have hoped to receive. Not only will they mourn, not only will the West mourn. Not only will these lands mourn. The whole world will mourn.

* * *

Kagome watched from the balcony her spirit was floating by, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Thanatos stood beside her, slightly bothered at the depressive scene, " It is your fate."

She nodded, wiping her face, " I know. I know." she whispered, watching as the people she loved cradled her dead body. Three bundles of joy crying at the hysteria in the room, the tears came harder, she tried to hold them back, tried to be strong, her voice a sob. " I just, I just wish I had a little more time."

" You are destined for so much more."

She nodded again, this is the bed she made and she will have to lay in it. She wiped tears into her hairline, trying to stay in control, trying not to break down.

" There is work to be done."

Again all she can do is nod, watching Sesshomaru step onto the balcony of the nursery, hands gripping the rail so tight his knuckles turned white. His head was lowered, his shoulders so tense they were shaking. One tear slid down his cheek and he let it fall, allowing himself this one moment to grieve.

A hand covered her mouth as she sobbed, no longer able to hold her composure, " Sesshomaru."

Thanatos watched his prodigy for a moment, his heart didn't beat so he didn't know what type of pain she was feeling, but he understood loss. He understood the concept of heartbreak, a hand reached forward, touching her shoulder, " When you master your new role and your duties become second nature. There will be times you will have quiet moments and in these moments you can return here and watch over them."

Kagome glanced to Thanatos, wiping her wet face again, she smiled, nodding, " Thank you."

He just nodded, turning, walking on air, implying she follow, Kagome took one last glance to the palace. Sesshomaru had the triplets rolled into the nursery, he was standing over her three crying babies, covering them with his aura, touching their heads softly, hushing them into a gentle sleep.

She smiled through her tears, blowing him one last kiss, I'll be back, she promised before turning, seeing Thanatos was waiting for her. She jogged over to him, wiping the last of her tears from her face. " So where are we going?"

His wings flapped once, touching her hand, " Somewhere night never comes, there is no need for substance and time runs differently. Perfect for training, a month here is a year there. The Catacombs."

Kagome frowned, " Sounds like fun."

He grinned, " It will be." pulling her close and taking off into the sky, disappearing into a mist of black dust. And in this moment a breeze blew, a prophecy being carved into stone, destiny being re-written.

 _In one small moment when light is dark._

 _A single jewel that carries the mark._

 _When three unify and three are born._

 _The original master can then teach his ward._

 _Hidden from all, the training is done._

 _The return of a creature that most shun._

 _When the time is right, all will fear._

 _The Lady of Death will appear._

She may be gone but she will return. She will keep her promise. She will find a way. She will be back.

* * *

The ceremony was beautifully painful, the skies weeped in a light rain throughout the entire day. Everyone was dressed in black, many crying as the once Lady of the West was brought to the burial ground and put to rest. Everyone came to the funeral, the North, East and South,villagers and friends from all over. Suki had stood beside the lord with his hand on his shoulder, the only thing keeping Sesshomaru centered to the ground. His fascade was strong but inside, he was broken, his heart shattered into a million little pieces.

He stood tall though, shoulders back, chin held high, his steps did not faulter, his legs did not wobble, his hand did not shake. He was the first to place the white rose on Kagome's grave before everyone followed suit. He did not speak a word, his voice would not work even if he tried, everyone gave their condolances to him, informing him if he needed anything they were only a message away. He nodded at them, not even seeing faces anymore, just blurs and mumbles as the day went by. Everything was a haze to him, his head was swimming with fish, they clouded his mind, fogged his vision, drowned his thoughts.

He was not aware when or how he got to his study but he blinked and realized he was sitting behind his desk. Suki was standing by the fireplace, arms folded behind his back as he stared at the portrait hanging over the mantel.

It was a painting. A pastel chalk sketch really, of Sesshomaru sitting at his desk. It was so detailed and clear. You can easily see the boredom in his half lidded eyes. His bangs in his face. The graceful laziness as his hand tucked strands behind his pointed ear. His long hair falling down his shoulder and over the arm of his chair, his over free hand holding a scroll, his lips slightly parted, most likely letting out a sigh.

He nodded his approval, " This is very well crafted, who is the artist?"

Sesshomaru blinked, realizing someone was talking, that he wasn't alone, he looked over, a brow raising at seeing Suki in his study. When did he get here? Amber eyes followed his eyesight seeing he was staring at the drawing Kagome made of him. He frowned, his mind flashing images before his eyes, " Kagome." he mumbled, she was dead, this was her funeral, that's why the lord of the south is here.

Suki turned, not knowing Sesshomaru wasn't delibrating trying to answer his question. He sighed at the sight, the young lord was in a zone, trying to block out the pain of losing his mate, his brain was slowly shutting off. Trying to stop all memories and thoughts that would cause him grief, that is why he brought him to his study. He watched the pup all day walking in a daze, nodding to others probably not even recognizing them, not aware of anything that was going on around him.

He moved over to the comfortable leather recliners in front of the large desk and sat down, " Sesshomaru you can not hold this all in, you must grieve."

Sesshomaru blinked, looking to his father's close friend, his voice just a mumble, as if he didn't even have the will to speak, " Missing her will not bring her back."

Suki frowned, " It will help heal you, it will help let her go, she is in a better place now."

He shook his head, " No she is not, she is now Death as was her deal with Thanatos." amber eyes glanced to his desk, the vase of lavenders in the corner were dying, Kagome was the one that usually changed them, he frowned feeling again that ping in his chest, " We both knew this was her fate." he muttered, staring at the flowers that reminded him of her scent, " I somehow thought I can save her from it."

Suki blinked, he was not aware Kagome was in league with the Grim Reaper, " Sesshomaru..."

There was a sudden knock on the door, it slid back without waiting to be called in and honestly Sesshomaru didn't even care. He was able to smell the wolf from down the hall if he was focusing, Kouga walked in the room holding a box, shoulders slumped and eyes red. The funeral hit him hard, Kagome was so special to him, it was so painful trying to accept that she was gone.

Moving forward, gently he set the box on the desk, " She wanted them for the babies." He mumbled, his voice slightly trembling, holding back the tears that he just got to stop.

He stepped back and wiped his cheek as some drops sprinkled his face, " I told her I would bring them once she delievered." he shook his head, wiping his eyes on his arm, " I just can't believe she's gone." the tears defying him and falling anyways.

Suki stood and patted the young wolf on the back, showing him some comfort, " Once the mourning has passed, we will remember all the joy Lady Kagome has brought us."

Kouga just nodded, again wiping his face before turning and heading for the door, he needed some time alone. Suki turned as the door was closed, Sesshomaru had already opened the box and was just staring at the contents. Suki glanced inside and saw three Dy Wolfe pups, one pristine white, one midnight black and one a slate gray like the moon.

Sesshomaru did not glance up as he stood, " She told me about them." he mumbled, picking up the box, " She was afraid for the babies." heading out the door.

Suki followed him down the empty halls, everyone was still in the ballroom, reminising of Kagome and showing support for those in pain from her lost. Sesshomaru walked briskly to the the family wing of the palace, " Dy Wolves are the most loyal and protective of the demon species." he mumbled, opening the door right beside his own.

Suki blinked, this was the first time he was in the nursery, it was huge, the entire room was a pale sky blue, white doves have been painting on the borders. A soft pearl rocking chair and stool was in one corner, a three shelf bookshelf stood beside it filled with scrolls and books of children stories. Teddy bears and toys littered another corner of the room, the floor carpeted in the design of a pond, pink lilly pads dotting the soft pale green rug. There was a tree painted on one of the walls, the branches spreading across walls, three cribs were pushed against that same wall. Thick branches intwined with vines streched over each crib, a cute little monkey swinging from its tail. In its small hands each one was holding a scroll where the name of the child was written.

Sesshomaru walked over and looked into the cribs, his childern slept like angels, all with their hands above her head. Just like their mother, he thought, reaching in to the box he picked up the first wolf pup. Laying the black one with Shiro, laying the gray one with Atomi and laying the white one with his little girl Saya. Suki watched with the Inu lord, the pups sniffed at the babies they were laid with, licking at small cheeks. The babies hiccuped with soft giggles before small arms clutched at soft fur in in tiny hugs before falling back to sleep.

Suki stepped closer, surprise on his face and in his aura, not at the Dy Wolves, he knew the contact was needed immediately so a bond can be forged. He was surprised at the babies themselves, this was his first time seeing them, " They're full blooded."

Sesshomaru stepped back, nodding, " Yes."

The phoniex shook his head, how is that possible, Kagome was a human when she concieved. " Was it a spell?"

" No, they were born naturally, we all were expecting half breeds. The healer suggested because of the combined power of us both full bloods were created."

Suki stared at the babies, they were cute little things, he can already feel the power in them, they were going to be formidable. He stood straight and turned, Sesshomaru was again staring off into space, amber eyes focused on the tasperedy that was above all the teddy bears and toys in the corner. It was of him and Kagome, heavily pregnant, her face all smiles as her small hands held one of Sesshomaru larger hands to her large stomach. He remembered feeling the pitter patter of small feet kicking and then her giggles, I can't wait to see you too little ones.

" Sesshomaru."

The demon lord blinked then turned remembering Suki was still with him. He glanced to his children again before heading for the door. Suki frowned following the inu, mind already made up, he would have to stay in the West longer than expected. He couldn't leave the pup like this, watching as Sesshomaru walked briskly back to his study, back straight, head high, the empty crate still in his hand, his body completely on auto pilot.

Reaching the study, Sesshomaru slid open the door and walked over to the fire and tossed the crate in it. Suki just took a seat again on a recliner, " You are not alone in this Sesshomaru. We all miss her."

Sesshomaru moved over to his desk, busying himself with the paperwork he been neglacting, " I do not wish to talk about this anymore." about her anymore. Out of sight, almost out of mind, he thought.

Suki sighed, " It's okay to grieve."

" I am grieving." Sesshomaru muttered through clenched teeth, the scroll he was holding in his hand melting under his acid. He frowned and tossed the mess over his shoulders, picking up the next scroll.

Suki just watched, he should have known talking some sense into the boy wasn't going to work. He would have to pull a move out of Inu No Tashio's playbook when it came to handling a moody Sesshomaru. Distractions.

Suki leaned forward, elbows on his legs as he dropped his head between his knees, he groaned loudly, shaking his hair around his shoulders. Sesshomaru blinked, looking up from his desk, he raised a brow at the odd behavior, " What is wrong with you old man?"

Suki groaned again, a hand touching his forehead, " I suppose it could be my old age, I just suddenly don't feel so well. I think I might..." a hand went to mouth as if he was holding down vomit.

Sesshomaru immediately stood, he did not want the phoniex throwing up all over his desk. Moving over to him, he grabbed his arm, helping him stand, " Come lay on the couch."

Suki leaned his weight on the younger demon, mentally smirking as Sesshomaru helped him lay on the soft leather. Sesshomaru moved an empty basin beside him just in case he did throw up, Suki sighed deeply, " Thank you my boy, it seems this day has just been too overwhelming for me."

" As for us all." Sesshomaru mumbled, pouring water from the pitcher into a glass, " Rest. It should help."

Suki took the glass from him, only taking a sip, before handing it back. " I think you're right, I do need some rest, but I need to be getting back to the South." he said then groaned again, clutching his stomach for effect.

Sesshomaru set the cup on the coffee table in arms reach just in case he wanted some more, " As soon as you are able you will travel, until then you will stay here." strong arms crossed as he watched the quick smirk play on the elders face.

He raised a brow, suspicious of the demon, he was definitely pulling a rouse, " What ills you?"

Suki blinked, then shrugged, " I am so old it could be anything." he groaned, rubbing his forehead, " I just feel so dizzy and light headed."

Sesshomaru frowned, he was sure the phoniex was full of shit but he didn't know why he was suddenly playing sick. Regardless of the reason if the lord wanted to stay for awhile that was fine with him. There was a knock to the door, Sesshomaru turned smelling Jaken before he sensed him, the toad didn't have the most pleasant scent. " What Jaken?"

The emp did not open the door, " You have visitor my lord, someone who states to have known the late lady personally."

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes, Kagome got to know alot of people personally. " Fine. Send them in." he replied, sure it was just someone else that wanted to give their condolances.

Suki sat up as the door slid back, a man stepped forward, he was an older gentleman with a withered face and gray hair but sharp brown eyes. He walked in carrying a long thin box under his arm, waiting for the door to close, he bowed low to the ground, " Lord Sesshomaru it is an honor to finally meet you."

Sesshomaru raised a brow to the human, " Who are you?"

The old man just smiled, " They call me Gin the locksmith, the Asa Shin Fujo was a dear friend of mine."

Sesshomaru blinked, remembering Kagome mentioning a locksmith before, " You are the one that made her weapons."

Gin grinned and bowed his head, " Aye, I did many things for Fujo san. The last time I seen her was when she purchased the ring you wear now."

Amber eyes glanced to his hand, the pinky ring bold and masculine on his finger, Suki blinked, now interested in the old human. " Are you here to pay your condolances?"

Brown eyes glanced to the demon lord of the South, Suki felt he was being tested with the sharp eyes, as if they were assessing his worth. After the quick scan the human bowed his head respectfully, " Aye I am."

He turned back to Sesshomaru, " I am also here to deliver a final request." he set the long thin box on the desk before again nodding to the inu lord, " May I?"

Sesshomaru nodded his permission, Suki now standing, curiousity peaked, the human mumbled a spell, the box sparkled for a moment before he opened it. One by one he pulled out a weapon. A katana, two short swords, a set of kais and a set hand scythes.

He stepped back as Suki examined the weapons, they were all well crafted, " She left specific instructions on what she wanted done. Short sword for a boy, a set of hand scythes for a girl, the katana for the fox and a set of kais for the young miko."

Suki blinked, holding the short sword in his hand, the balance was perfect, Sesshomaru continued to stare at the weapons, not daring to touch them. Of course she would leave something like weapons behind, it was so like her, each one was so individualized to fit each person.

The human smiled at the softeness in the amber eyes of the lord as he thought of his late mate, " She also left this." he whispered, pulling a scroll from his sleeve.

Sesshomaru looked over, blinking, seeing a hand holding the parchement. He tensed, did he want it, he knew it was some sort of will. She had, for once, thought ahead and prepared for her untimely end, something that surprised him since he was use to her being so impulsive. It would be the last thing she could ever say to him. The last thing he would have of her. The last... he didn't want it, didn't want to know, didn't want her to be gone.

Suki took the scroll from the human and nodded, " Thank you for being a friend to Lady Kagome."

Gin smiled in return, " She was a sweetheart to me and will always be in my prayers." bowing his head once more before leaving the room.

Sesshomaru was still staring, now at the weapons again, he can clearly see in his mind's eye his children wielding the weapons chosen for them. Even Shippo and Rin, they were all hers, making them all his.

Suki watched the young inu go through his thoughts, he can almost hear the words, the hurt and pain the young demon was feeling. He held the scroll in his hand, glancing down, it was sealed with a dagger mold. That is so like Kagome, she was a huge fan of her knives. He sighed, then stepped a bit closer to the young inu, " Perhaps I should open it."

Sesshomaru blinked, glancing over to the lord, then to his hand, he stared at the parchment for a long moment, almost hoping it would just morph into Kagome. He would give anything to have her back her with him.

Suki frowned at the staring, knowing how hard this must of been for him, his hand moved to break the seal. Sesshomaru quickly snatched the scroll out of his hand before he could open it, " Don't."

Suki just sighed, watching the inu take a seat at his desk, and continued to just stare at the scroll. He crossed his arms for a moment before sighing again, the boy needed proper closure, " Open it Sesshomaru, it will help you." he mumbled, heading out the door to give him some privacy.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, as if he didn't hear the phoniex, he didn't look up when the door slid closed, he just continued to stare at the scroll. He can smell her sweet, smoky scent on the paper so he knew it really was from her. A hand reached out and picked it up, turning it over and over. How would this help him he wondered, how was reading the last testement of his mate will help him. He missed her so much, whatever was written on this thing could literally break him at this point. He didn't need any more distractions, everything already reminded him of her. He didn't need anymore pain, he should just burn it, he thought.

He stood and walked over to the fireplace, he should just get rid of it, he didn't need anymore heart break. He held his hand out to feed the scroll to the flames in hopes it will also burn away his misery and pain.

And yet he couldn't toss it in, with a frown he pulled the scroll back and slid a claw under the seal breaking it. Curiousity killed the dog not the cat.

His breath caught in his throat as her scent filtered through the air as if she charged the paper with her power. Slowly he rolled it open, just seeing her elegant hand writing made his legs weak. He sat down on the couch before he crashed to the floor and started reading.

 _To my love,_

 _If you are reading this then it means I am no longer with you. Thanatos must of made good on his end of the deal we made. Know that I miss you my love and I will always, forever love you. I am so sorry it had to be this way and I wish with all my heart I could change it. I wish that I can be with you right now. I know I left you with three babies to take care of but I know you can do it. I know you will be an amazing father. You got this baby. You got this. And don't think for a second I want you to have some tramp playing mama around my babies. I'll take that bitch out in a second. I'm coming back, I swear to you that I will find a way back to you. Don't give up on me baby. I will fight for us if you fight for us._

 _Your miko and always yours,_

 _Kagome_

Sesshomaru smirked as he reread the letter once more, it was so like Kagome to get jealous in a letter. A soft weight lifted from his shoulders as he stood, walking back over to his desk, again rereading the last line of the letter. I will fight for us if you fight for us.

" I will always fight for us." he mumbled, sliding the letter into his draw.

Instead of sitting down, he turned for the door, he wanted to spend some time with his children. He took a shortcut to the nursery that Kagome showed him a while back. Sliding the door open, he walked in and noticed the babies were already awoke, a mere week old and they all were already able to sit up.

One by one, he took the babies and their Dy wolf out of the crib and set them all the floor. They cooed and hicupped adorably as they crawled around the soft rug, their wolves gently corralling them away from running into the walls or sharp edges. Sesshomaru sat in the rocker, watching his children giggle and play with each other and their pets.

There was a soft knock on the door before it slid open, Suki who wanted to check on the inu, stepped in. He smiled at the cute babies for a moment, watching as Saya and her wolf played tug of war with a teddy bear and Shiro and Atomi copied the playing of the wolves and wrestled with each other. He glanced up to the demon sitting in the rocking chair, there was a definite change in his aura, " You okay?"

Sesshomaru glanced to him then back to his children, for a moment he stared at them then looked back up. He nodded with a soft smirk, " I got this."

He glanced back down to his kids and felt another soft weight lift from his shoulders, he believed his mate and knew she wouldn't stop until he found a way back them. All he had to do was wait. I will always fight for us, he thought.

* * *

Don't hate me! She had to die! it sets up for the sequel I got in mind. Bye bye for now!


End file.
